Superman X Steven Universe: The Shield of Hope
by Leolamin1997
Summary: The Crystal Gems and the Man of Steel Collide for a battle that will change the very world as they know it. But can Steven bring them together in order to learn about the conjoined history of the Kryptonians and the Gems, and to face and evil that threatens the entire planet. Prepare for a crossover that was destined to happen yet no one did. Based on an image from nerdsman567
1. Prologue

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 **Disclaimer:This is a nonprofit fanwork Steven Universe and all it's characters belong to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, Superman and any other DC Characters and properties used in the fanfic belong to DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Prologue** **:**

 **Beach City, Summer, Year 2000**

 **Clark Joseph Kent bounced happily up and down on his seat as his father pulled into the small town. Clark and his parents went to visit some relatives in Charm City and on the trip back they ran into some car trouble and had to stop into a town. They passed the town on the way to Charm City and Clark got excited seeing the town sign, he has never seen a Beach before his friend Lana told him about the time she and her family went to one how she got to play in the sand, swim in the ocean, and a lot of other stuff that sounded fun to Clark. He begged if parents if they could stop there and see the beach, but they had to get to Charm City in time to meet the relatives leaving Clark mostly disappointed. But this emergency stop proved to be a blessing for Clark, it was early in the afternoon as they pulled into the gas station and parked the car Clark nearly jumped out of his seat and out the door. He jumped excitedly up and down as his parents exited the car.**

 **"** **Ma, Pa can I go down to the beach please, please, please" he said happily giving his parents puppy dog eyes.**

 **His mother smiled while his father gave an exhausted sigh.**

 **"** **Alright Clark we'll go to the beach, you go on ahead me and your Ma will catch up after we get the car checked out" Pa said.**

 **Clark's eyes sparkled and he gave both his parents a big hug and began to run towards the boardwalk, he was stopped when his mother grabbed his arm.**

 **"** **Now Clark remember what we talked about when we left Smallville about your talents, you can't let people see this side of you understand" the mother said in a sincere and worried tone.**

 **Clark nodded knowing how his parents worry about him and his talents his mother gave him a kiss on the forehead and he was on his way.**

 **The seven year old made his way to the boardwalk and began to walk down it, he passed an arcade that was bigger than the one they had back home, and a place called Fish Stew Pizza the name was weird but he was interested in eating there. As he came to the end of the boardwalk he came to a building that looked like it was under renovations a sign on it saying Future Location of the Big Donut, he saw a few of these in his families travels. After he finished his inspection of the boardwalk he turned to the beach and walked on the sand, he stood and looked towards the ocean he never saw it before. His teacher taught him that beyond the ocean were other places, places that were really different from America, filled with people who were really different from them. As he looked out towards the ocean he wondered out there were there people like him, people who had talents like him, who could understand him, his hand went to his pocket as he fondled something within it. He then turned towards the giant hill and followed the rocky wall towards the edge of the beach, as he reached the end he was surprised by what he found a statue of a beautiful women craved into the hill itself.**

 **Clark was astonished by it despite its slightly worn look with moss growing on it and some of its multiple hands missing, he saw that one pair of arms formed an opening within the statue. He began to walk towards it when he heard a loud crash come from the opening, a women flew out of the opening landing on her feet on the sandy shore Clark scared turned and hid behind a stone hand embedded in the sand. He peaked from behind the hand and saw the women, she was tall taller than his dad or any other man from Smallville, she had large curly pink hair that went down her back, wore what Clark could only describe as a wedding dress from his families photos, the dress had an opening on the belly in the shape of a star, and within the opening where the bellybutton should be was a pink gem.**

 **Clark marveled at this beautiful lady but was snapped out of his stupor when he heard a roar and something else flew from the statue. It was a large purple monster built like a gorilla with no head it faced down the pink lady a mouth opening up in its body and letting out a roar, Clark quivered at the sight of the creature but saw the women stared down the monster with a fearless eyes. The monster charged towards her arms raised up intending to crush her, Clark almost screamed out for her when her gem started to glow and a pink shield emerged on her arm and she blocked the attack. Clark was in awe as she lady strained against the monster's strength, she went low extending her leg to kick the monster in the knee making it fall on to it she then spun around and hit the monster with her shield knocking it to the sand. The monster got up quickly firing a punch towards her she blocked it with her shield sending her skidding back by yards. When she came to a full stop the monster jumped into the air wanting to crush her with its body, she brought her shield up blocked it she then fell to her back making her shield disappear and brought her feet up placing them on the monsters body, she let out a grunt as she kicked the monster off her and into the sky. It flew high into the sky as the lady jumped on to her feet she then leaped into the air as the monster began to return to earth she reared her fist back, and when they met in the air her shield once again appeared in front of her fist and she punched it towards the earth. Clark was amazed by the strength and beauty of this mystery lady, his amazement turned into fear as he saw the monster was heading right for his hiding spot it landed onto the stone hand crushing it as Clark jumped out of the way.**

 **Clark laid on the sand as the dust from the crash began to clear once it was gone his eyes met with the pink lady, she looked at him confused and he to her, her confusion disappeared and was replaced with worry as she yelled**

 **"** **RUN"!**

 **The monster the rose blocking his view of her Clark cowered as the monster brought it arm back intending to backhand him, Clark eyes widen as the arm came toward him and he braced for the impact. It never came as the pink lady stood in front of him and took the hit slamming into the rocky wall, the monster forgot about Clark and went to the lady pinning her with its massive hand. It reared its fist back intending to smash her against the hill, Clark stood there and watched the lady struggle against the monsters grip, Clark was scared but knew the woman defended him and didn't even know or question who he was he knew she couldn't leave like this it was time to use his talents. He rushed towards the monster and grabbed its leg, the monster stopped its attack and looked at Clark, the lady with fearful and worried eyes looked at the child**

 **"** **What are you doing child run, run now" she yelled with urgency in her voice.**

 **Clark heard her but did not run he grunted as began to lift the monster by its leg, the monster released the lady, she looked astonished at Clark. Clark dragged the monster away from her and yelled as he spun the monster throwing it into the ocean, he breathed heavily as the monster splashed into the ocean. He then turned to see if the lady was alright, the lady leaned against the rock wall astonished by Clarks feat of strength, Clark was glad he could help but felt like he should run he wasn't allowed to use his talents in front of people. Before he could get his thoughts together the lady yelled**

 **"** **Behind you"**

 **Clark turned fast and saw the monster soaked and angry it rose both its arms ready to claw Clark. Clark brought his arm up and the monster slashed down on it making Clark fall onto his back, Clark laid on the sand and let out a hiss as he felt a stinging sensation on his arm. He looked at it and saw a huge gash on it with crimson liquid spilling from it, Clark's heart froze and began to cry as looked at his arm the monster prepared for another attack. Clark looked up and whimpered**

 **"** **G-G-GO AWAY"**

 **He yelled, suddenly the veins surrounding his eyes and his eyes themselves began to glow red, a large red beam erupted from his eyes engulfing the monster going out into the sea. The beam slowly began to dissipate and his eyes returned to their normal blue, steam seeped from his tear ducts as Clark shook his head dizzy from the attack, he hissed again remembering his arm and fear once again overtook. He got up and began to run but felt a gentle hand on his shoulder he turned around and was met with kind worried eyes, the lady towered over him, but slowly kneeled down so that their eyes were on the same level she brought out her hand and said in a calm soothing voice**

 **"** **Don't worry I'm here to help"**

 **Clark looked at the lady still holding arm and still scared**

 **"** **Let me see your arm…please" she said still in a worried tone**

 **Clark didn't know why but he felt like he could trust the lady so he extended out his bleeding arm and she gently took it in her hand, she looked over the wound with a concerned look on her face**

 **"** **That slash should have taken his arm off but all he has is this" she thought to herself.**

 **"** **But still you poor thing" she said gently to Clark she then began to cry her tears ran down her face and onto his arm.**

 **Clark was amazed as when the tears made contact with the wound it began to heal itself there wasn't any stinging or feeling of any kind it just disappeared, her tears even washed away the blood on his arm. She released his arm allowing Clark to inspect it with astonish "There all better now"**

 **She asked gently Clark nodded still amazed by this lady,**

 **"** **Now would you mind telling me your name" she asked with a kind smiling.**

 **Clark froze he looked down at the ground nervously and began fiddling with his hands, the lady giggled at the boy and then extended out her arm**

 **"** **My name Rose Quartz Universe"**

 **Clark looked at the hand and put his to hers gently shaking it still avoiding direct eye contact "Clark Joseph Kent ma'am"**

 **Rose smiled at the answer and stood her full height**

 **"** **Clark that a really nice name you got, thank you for your help I really appreciate it" Rose said as she walked to where the monster previously was.**

 **She reached down into a tiny divot in the sand and pulled out a sparkling purple gem, the gem was the surrounded by a pink bubble and disappeared into nothing.**

 **"** **I don't wish to ask probing questions to someone I just met, but how were you able to do that" Rose asked curiously as she approached Clark again.**

 **Clark continued to look at the ground as his face turned red**

 **"** **I-I don't know I've just always been able too" he said shyly.**

 **Rose still gentle and smiling asked**

 **"** **And the eye thing, is that something you've always been able to do"**

 **Clark replied "No th-that's kinda new".**

 **Clark then said "I'm really really sorry, please don't call the government so they take me away"**

 **Rose was surprised by the statement "Why would the government want you child" she said slightly worried**

 **"** **I heard my parents say that if anyone saw what I could do they would call government people and then they would take me away" Clark said near hysterics.**

 **Rose simply smiled and lifted the child's chin so their eyes met**

 **"** **Why would I do something like that the person who saved my life, you did a good thing", Clark smiled at the lady**

 **"** **Um… if I could ask you a question Miss Universe" he asked meekly**

 **"** **I suppose that's only fair you answered my question" Rose said with a giggle.**

 **"** **Where are you from Ms. Universe" Clark asked**

 **Rose smiled and replied "Very far away Clark",**

 **"** **Then that means you've seen a lot of places, have you ever seen anything like this before because I think I'm from far away to" Clark said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue crystal no bigger than a pencil and showed it to Rose.**

 **She took the crystal in her hand and examined the crystal, her eyes widen when she saw a symbol carved into the crystal it looked like a stylized S**

 **"** **Have you seen this crystal before, do you know what it is or what that S is suppose mean" Clark asked.**

 **"** **I do know what this is but I don't think I am at liberty to say where, but you are right you are from very far away" Rose said calmly as she handed the crystal back to Clark**

 **He took the crystal back sadly and looked down "Oh… so everyone is right, I'm not like my parents or everybody else".**

 **Clark began to cry Rose put her hands on the child's shoulders and asked "Why are you crying"**

 **Clark still crying said "Because the kids at school say that I'm a freak my parents got on their doorstep, and that I'm not like everybody else, and that probably from somewhere far away like Europe or the moon, and that my parents don't really love me, and…"**

 **Rose put a finger to his lip to shush him. Clark looked at Rose tears still on his cheeks and she looked at him with a stern but kind face**

 **"** **I'm sure your parent love you with every fiber in their heart and those kids are only saying that because they don't know you, people are sometimes scared by what they don't understand and want to reject it, that why you have to show them despite being different that you are a good person, let your actions speak for you". Clark found her words kind, comforting, and insightful**

 **"** **Clark there you are" Clark turn around and saw both his parents coming down the beach he towards both of them and hugged them.**

 **"** **I'm sorry our son didn't mean to disturb you, he really wanted us to spend time at the beach" the man said to Rose**

 **"** **Oh I don't mind, in fact he was able to help me out with a problem, you know I was going to spend some time with my husband on the beach if you want you can join us" Rose said with nonchalant happiness.**

 **"** **Well as long as were not intruding on anything" the man replied**

 **Clark and his parents spent a the entire afternoon on the beach they met Rose's husband Greg Universe a large man with a receding hair line yet it was as long as he was tall he was just as nice and kind as Rose. Clark got play in the ocean, make sandcastles, and hear Mr. Universe play on his guitar, he heard his parents talk to Rose and Greg about their parenting experiences and the possibility of children in their future making Rose blush and Greg almost choke on a soda he was drinking. Soon it was time to leave and Clark had to say goodbye to Rose**

 **"** **Can I visit you again Ms. Universe" Clark said sadly**

 **"** **Of course you can Clark I'll always be here, and remember what we talked about" she replied,**

 **Clark nodded and said "I'll show everybody back home how good a person I can be" her turned to go to his parents but was stopped by Rose.**

 **"** **One more thing Clark no matter what anybody says about you or what you learn this world is your home, those are your parents, and you are a human being" Clark was confused by what she said**

 **"** **Oh and I almost forgot to tell you what that symbol means… it means hope Clark, I think you are meant to do great things for your fellow man" Rose said as she kissed Clark on the forehead.**

 **Clark smiled giving her a hug and running to his parents to leave, on the trip back home he looked at the crystal examining the symbol**

 **"** **Hope, I want to bring hope to people"**

 **Clark didn't know but this moment would be one of many that will forge him into the greatest man on the face of the earth, a man of a better tomorrow, a symbol and an idol to any, and he too will help forge another great man, the son of the women he met that day Steven Quartz Universe.**


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting the Heroes

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 **Disclaimer:This is a nonprofit fanwork Steven Universe and all it's characters belong to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, Superman and any other DC Characters and properties used in the fanfic belong to DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1** **:**

 **Beach City, Summer, Year 2016**

 **Within a small house built into the beach statue the laughter of two children could be heard, these two children were Steven Quartz Universe and Connie Maheswaran. Connie was a young Indian girl, dark skin, waist length dark brown puffy hair, and a pair of magenta lens-less glasses rested atop her head. Steven was a short stocky Caucasian with curly black-brown hair, he looked like any other kid you would meet on the street but underneath his salmon pink T-Shirt with a gold star in the middle right where his bellybutton would be a pink gem rested. He inherited this gem from his mother Rose Quartz, he was a member of the Crystal Gems a team dedicated to defending the Earth from Magical threats, though right now Steven was just happy to hang out with his best friend watching their favorite show.**

 **"** **It's impossible you'll never be able to remove that diamond from his brain" a female voice from the TV said**

 **"** **Nothing's impossible, now hand me the scalpel nurse were going…Under the Knife" a Male voice said dramatically.**

 **Both children watched in astonish as the show ended**

 **"** **Oh I gotta know how he removes the diamond" Steven said excitedly from bouncing a bit on his bed**

 **"** **We'll just have to wait for next week Steven" Connie said just as anxious but with a bit more control.**

 **Steven picked up the remote and looked at Connie**

 **"** **We still have half an hour till you have to go, anything else you want to watch" Steven asked**

 **Connie simply shrugged and replied "Just flip through the channels and see what's on". Steven proceeded to do so going through multiple channels until he came to one**

 **"** **This a Daria Selby reporting from Metropolis…" a female voice said**

 **"** **Oh stop here I love hearing about Metropolis" Connie said intrigued**

 **"** **Metropolis" Steven asked curious**

 **"** **Metropolis is one of the biggest cities in America, it's also one of the most technologically advanced, and everybody calls it the City of Tomorrow the only other city that's as well known is Gotham, I always wanted to go there" Connie said with wonder in her voice**

 **Steven then to became intrigued by the city and began watching the report with Connie. "Miracles some say there impossible others say they're a once in a lifetime occurrence, but for six months now our city has been home to multiple miracles the most recent being Young Paige Marcus who claims an angel saved her" the female reporter said as the camera turned to a young African American girl**

 **"** **I was playing on the balcony of our apartment even though my daddy told me not to because the railing wasn't safe I leaned against it and it broke I started to fall, but then this big blue angel with bright red wings flew up and caught me he put me back in the apartment he told me to be more careful around the railings I'm definitely going to now" the girl said happily.**

 **"** **A blue angel rather fantastical but in six months multiple similar acts have occurred across the city near deaths and disasters averted, and some of those saved claim to have seen a blue and red blur, what do you think viewers does Metropolis have a guardian angel this is Daria Selby signing off" the woman said as the picture went back to the newsroom.**

 **Steven and Connie looked at the screen curiously processing what they just learned**

 **"** **Do you think it's some kind of Gem Monster" Connie asked Steven**

 **"** **I don't think so gem monsters don't save people, unless someone trained it like I did with centipeetle" Steven replied intrigued by the report.**

 **"** **Do you think we should tell the gems" Connie said as she got off the bed and walked down the stairs to the main floor**

 **"** **Probably, but they've been busy with all those marble robots falling out of the sky" Steven replied following her. After saying that a large crystal pad in the back of the house began to glow and a pillar of light erupted from it, both Steven and Connie turned towards the pad and walked towards it ready to greet the three figures standing on it.**

 **The first was slender, thin build, pale cream-colored skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips she wore an aqua-blue tunic-leotard with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist, an Oval shaped gem embedded in her forehead this was Pearl.**

 **The next was the shortest of the three purple skin and hair that almost touched the ground, she wore mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath, black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees there being a tear above the left star, a round purple gem embedded in her chest slightly obscured by her shirt she was Amethyst.**

 **The final was the tallest of the three she has medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro she wore triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades. And she wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads, and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest She also had long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers, on each of her palms a circular gems rested one with a square cut the other with a triangle cut, the final one was Garnet and together they were the Crystal Gems.**

 **"** **Hello Connie, Hello Steven did you two enjoy your show" Garnet said**

 **"** **Oh it was amazing it left on a cliffhanger you would never see coming" Steven replied excitedly, Garnet smiled back and replied**

 **"** **Try me"**

 **Steven blushed and giggled nervously realizing what he just said**

 **"** **So did you guys destroy more of the marble robots" Connie asked curiously, Amethyst jumped on the answer with her usual energy and bravado**

 **"** **Heck yeah we did, though I don't know why they're still coming I thought it did what it was supposed to do already"**

 **Pearl was next to answer "They're probably trying to gather more information on the planet and what's here, any way of halting that progress would be beneficial to us". Steven thought back to meeting Peridot back at the kindergarten and wondered what she and Homeworld would want with Earth his thoughts suddenly snapped back to what he was going to ask the gems**

 **"** **Oh guys I wanted to ask you if you knew about the weird stuff going on in Metropolis", "What going on in Metropolis" Amethyst asked, Garnet put her hand up signaling that she had something to say**

 **"** **We can talk about that later, we have to head out to the Kindergarten I'm sensing a disturbance coming from it".**

 **"** **Uuuugh probably more of those things, say Steven Connie you two wanna come with us and smash these things, it's really fun" Amethyst asked the two**

 **"** **Smashing sound fun" Steven said**

 **"** **I should probably start heading home, but you guys have fun smashing alright" Connie said as she gathered her things. Steven waved goodbye to Connie as she walked out the door "Come on Steven we gotta go" Amethyst yelled to Steven as she and the others stepped onto the warp pad. Steven ran onto the pad with the other smiling for the adventure ahead of him "Care to do the honors Steven" Garnet said smiling at him he smiled back and began to focus, the pad began to glow and a pillar of light erupted from the pad engulfing the four people and sending them far away from their home.**

 **Daily Planet, Metropolis**

 **"** **Were going…Under the Knife", the TV played from the break room of the Daily Planet Metropolis's oldest newspaper**

 **Three people sat at the table watching the program. The first was a woman in her early twenties Caucasian, black hair that went to her shoulders, and violet eyes she wore a purple business suit and a white skirt her name was Lois Lane ace reporter of the Daily Planet.**

 **The next was a young man 15 years old messy orange hair, freckles on his face, and green eyes a camera on the table next to him. He wore a green plaid button up shirt, brown pants, and converse sneakers this was Jimmy Olsen.**

 **The last man was the tallest of the group though he tried to hide that by slouching, large spherical glasses overtake his face and dim his eye color, his hair neatly swept back, he wore a dark blue business suit with a white shirt and red tie, his clothes were a size to big hiding his body shape this man was Clark Kent reporter and writer for the Daily Planet.**

 **"** **I can't believe you guys spend your Wednesday's watching this drivel, it's like every other soap on TV" Lois said in a bored tone**

 **"** **This is so much more than those other shows filling the timeslots, it has so much more emotion and depth right CK" Jimmy said with pride and bravado as he face Clark. Clark simply shrugged and said in a soft voice**

 **"** **I just think its fun to watch"**

 **Lois sighed and took the remote changing the channel going to the Metropolis News**

 **"…** **.for six months now…."**

 **Jimmy's face lit up as he heard the report "Hey they're talking about him the blur" Jimmy said excitedly**

 **"** **Yeah Yeah Jim we all heard about the blur who saved you from a falling air conditioner" Lois said passively waving Jimmy off.**

 **"** **He did I was right under that thing and he pushed me out of the way, it was a miracle" Jimmy said yelled slightly annoyed.**

 **"** **No you just got really lucky, who walks down a crowded street with headphones anyway you're in the city" Lois said as she stood up from her chair and walked to the door**

 **"** **You don't believe in Miracles Ms. Lane" Clark asked as he began to follow**

 **"** **I believe what I can see Smallville, and that everything has a reasonable answer angels don't come from heaven to save people" Lois said walking into the bustling newsroom of the Daily Planet.**

 **The room was full of people some sat at cubicles, some were in small groups talking to each other, and some ran around with piles of paper with either photos or words they all had one objective to make the next issue of the Daily Planet as interesting as possible. Lois sat her desk which was a pigsty, covered with various sheets of scrap paper, food, and clothes she wiped some of the junk off her keyboard and began working. Clark's cubicle was right across from her and was the complete opposite everything was neat and tidy paper filed into piles or put into his cabinet, on his desk was a picture of him and his parents, sticky note with various reminders, and a clock in the shape of a cat, and finally under his desk was a brown duffel bag.**

 **"** **I don't know Ms. Lane I like the idea of someone just doing something good just because he should" Clark said as he sat at his desk and began working.**

 **"** **Okay even if this angel did exist and was responsible for all these 'Miracles' the past six months why would he bother doing all that what's his angle" Lois asked Clark starkly ready for his answer**

 **"** **Maybe he's just a nice guy with some spare time" Clark replied just as starkly.**

 **Lois sighed at him before going back to work "Yeah keep holding on to that ole Kansas charm it'll get you far around here"**

 **"** **Maybe you should pick up some of that charm it could help you with…. This" Jimmy said as he walked up to Lois looking at her desk.**

 **"** **This is how I organize I know where everything is when I need it" Lois said as she reached under her desk pulling a sticky note off from the bottom**

 **"** **Maybe you could get something to brighten your area up a bit" Clark asked sheepishly "What you mean like your Cookie Cat Clock, you know they don't even make those things anymore right" Lois said pointing to the clock on Clark's desk**

 **"** **It's vintage I had it ever since I was a kid" Clark said defensively.**

 **"** **The day Cookie cats left this world was a dark day for humanity" Jimmy said grimly looking down**

 **Lois groaned at the two people who for some reason she decided to hangout with. For the most part she kept to herself at work that was until four months ago when Clark Kent was hired onto the Daily Planets dying staff, the Planet was going under and they needed more reporters, then this Kansas farm boy who wrote an okay piece on the assassination of an revolutionary in Africa and was given a job. Clark was an enigma to Lois of all the papers he could work he choose the one on its last legs, and he was so nice and clean he spoke softly, always said good morning and good night even if no one replied, and he had this optimism that was practically an aura around him. It threw Lois off a bit that someone like him would come to Metropolis, guys like him would be eaten alive though to his credit he is lasting longer than most would.**

 **Next was James Bartholomew Olsen a high school sophomore wishing to get into the news business, he came to the Planet wishing to become a photographer and to run a blog along with the newspaper the chief made him an intern saying that if he proved himself he might get a chance. So he picks up coffee, doughnuts, and fills the copier with paper he been getting a lot more work since most of the planets janitors quit, but Jimmy never complained he really wanted to do this Lois respected that. If only he could control that mouth of his, he would go on and on about movies, theories, books, and TV shows like that crying food show.**

 **For the longest Lois believed that it was survival of the fittest in order to survive in this line of work so she didn't have many friends at the planet, then these two came and she spends her lunches with them. Perhaps she gravitated towards them because they were the odd ones in the office like her, it felt good to hang out with them despite they're weird choices in TV.**

 **"** **By the way how's that blog of yours coming along Jim" Lois asked eyes still glued to her computer screen**

 **"** **It going good, last night I one follower so now I'm finally ahead of that Keep wherever Weird Blog" Jimmy said happily.**

 **"** **Alright everyone listen up" a voice boomed getting the attention of everyone in the newsroom.**

 **The voice came from a man in his mid-forties brown hair greying on the sides, black pants held up by red suspenders, dress shoes, and a blue shirt this was Perry White editor in chief of the Daily Planet. He took his lit cigar from his mouth and brought out a bar graph**

 **"** **These are the sales from the past month, they're even lower than before, the only people who buy our papers are the homeless so they don't have to be cold at night" Perry said clearly upset**

 **"** **We need to step up our game people the Daily Star is getting ahead of us, they have better pictures, better interviews, and overall a better set up than ours, I need all our reporter looking for stories to catch our readers attention and propel us out of this rut before we're all out of the job understood" Perry said looking around getting nod from all the workers.**

 **Perry took a breath as he walked to Lois Lanes desk**

 **"** **Please tell me your working on your next big story" Perry asked exhausted**

 **"** **I am Perry, Lexcorp has sent a huge team of scientist and military to study those…." Lois said but Perry stopped her**

 **"** **How many times do I have to tell you that Luthor is a no go" Perry said raking his hands through his hair.**

 **"** **Oh come on chief we both know Luthors crooked, this is just another offense to add to the huge list of stuff he's done" Lois said getting up from her chair looking Perry straight in the eye**

 **"** **A list of offensenses that have not been proven to be connected to him, get me something concrete on Luthor then we can use it, until then get something that sells" Perry said. Jimmy then came up to Perry smiling**

 **"** **Hey chief it's me Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen, in wanted to ask if you have seen my blog yet"**

 **"** **Yeah last night, one follower while impressive is not job material your gonna need more if you want to make it here, and don't call me chief" Perry said sarcastically**

 **"** **I hear yah chief mark my words those numbers are gonna go up I promise" Jimmy said has he ran down the hall. Perry sighed and faced Clark Kent**

 **"** **Alright Kent show me what you got", Clark was a bit surprised the question**

 **"** **Uh, Well M-Mr. White I'm almost finished on the piece you gave me on the opera house, I was able to get a real good interview with one of the older actors" Clark said giving Perry a nervous smile. Perry gave another exhausted sigh as he put his face in his hands**

 **"** **Is there something wrong Mr. White" Clark asked**

 **"** **Kent I hired you because of that African piece, in order to get that you had to go neck deep into a war torn country where you had a 75% chance of being shot for just being white, I hired you because you looked like someone who would do anything to make sure the truth gets out, in the four months you've been here what have you done" Perry asked Clark not quite yelling but above speaking tone.**

 **"** **Um….Well I've done all the assignments you gave and on time if I might add" Clark said ending with a nervous laugh**

 **"** **Exactly you done everything I told you, you haven't come to me to suggest one story you want to do you stay at your cubicle only leaving when works over or one of your sudden excuses to leave, we can't have people who just skim by here Kent not with our situation, I hired you based on your potential now I want you to show me that potential or you're going to be the first on the chopping block when we start cutting people off" Perry yelled at Clark. Clark flinched at Perry's outburst and asked**

 **"** **So what should I do Mr. White?"**

 **Perry groaned and put his cigar back in his mouth**

 **"** **I don't know Kent just go out and find a story like a…. city hall scandal, or the living conditions in the slums, or even…." Perry said trying to bring up another point.**

 **Suddenly a boom was heard throughout the entire office it was far away so everybody knew it wasn't from inside the building everyone rushed to the windows and saw a ball of fire rise from the harbor smoke billowing from an unknown location.**

 **"** **That doesn't look good, what do you think happened CK" Jimmy asked but when he turned around Clark wasn't at his desk his chair was left spinning and the door to the stairs slammed shut**

 **"** **Finally just needed a little motivation to get off his ass, should've taken the elevator though" Perry said smiling.**

 **"** **That will be his loss, come on Jimmy ready for some field work" Lois said as she grabbed her coat and ran to the elevator**

 **"** **Right behind you Ms. Lane, but aren't we stealing Clark's story" Jimmy said following Camera around his neck**

 **"** **It's not his story unless he gets there first Jim, that's the unspoken rule of the reporter" Lois told Jimmy as the elevator closed.**

 **In the staircase Clark was running with the duffel bag slung over his shoulder though he wasn't going down the stairs he was going to the roof. He opened the door to the roof of the Daily Planet where the globe sat, he ran towards the ledge and removed his glasses he began to focus intensely at the smoke from the harbor. Instantly his sight enhance zooming past and through the various buildings until for him it was like he was standing in front of the building, he recognized the building as one facilities for Star Labs. People were running out the building some were hurt but nothing serious Clark then increased his vision going inside the burning building he then looked for anyone trapped inside. He found five people still in the building one of them was unconscious and two were trying to open a steel shutter door it was to thick for them the break through and the explosion was causing the building to collapse. The emergency workers and firefighter were on their way but at this rate either the fire or the building was going to kill those people if somebody didn't do something soon, and that somebody was him.**

 **He removed his glasses revealing his blue eyes putting the pair into his jacket pocket, he then unraveled his tie stuffing it into another pocket, and he finally unbuttoned his suit jacket and white shirt and with both hands tore the open revealing what was beneath them. A bright blue T-shirt with a red stylized S surrounded by a diamond on the chest Yellow filling the spaces between the curves of the S. He then opened his duffel bag revealing a pair of brown work boots and jeans, both looked worn like they have been in constant use, and also a red bundle of some sort. He took out the two pieces of clothes and put in his suit, he then looked around nervously trying to see if anyone was near before removing his dress shoes and pants, and put on the ones from the duffel bag. After he put the last bit of his work clothes in the bag he walked over to the globe opening a small panel in the base and putting the bag in. He unraveled the red bundle revealing it to be a cape with the same symbol on it as his shirt only black he put the cape on his back attaching the ends to openings on his shoulders. The final touch was that he took a small bit of his swept back on the front and curled in the shape of an S allowing it to hang loosely on his forehead. He looked out to the harbor with a determined look on his face**

 **"** **Those people will die if help doesn't come soon, this looks like a job for me" he said to himself.**

 **Suddenly the dust and small rocks around him began to slowly lift off the ground and then Clark himself began to rise levitating off the ground. He slowly rose into the air rising until he was above the Daily Planet Globe, he stared down the area at the harbor and in an instant he zoomed across the sky like a bullet ready to save the innocents still trapped.**


	3. Chapter 2: Fire Rescue

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 **Chapter 2** **:**

 **Metropolis Harbor, Star Labs facility**

 **Clark arrived at the harbor seconds after leaving the roof of the Daily Planet he soared through the sky leaving a blur that only a few citizens who were looking up could see. He landed on top the Star Labs facility, using his x-ray vision again and saw the people trapped inside still trying to break through the steel door, and the flames were spreading faster and would engulf the room they were in. He saw a skylight on the roof ran towards it leaping into the air, then on the descent he brought both his feet down shattering the glass and entering the building landing a top a crate. He scanned the burning room seeing that it was full of crates and storage containers.**

 **"** **This must be a storage facility for Star Labs, no telling what kind of flammable stuff they keep in these crates I have to get these people out now" Clark thought as he ran through the burning building.**

 **The fire meant nothing to him though his clothes and face were being cover in soot he could of easily just ran his way through the walls and made his way directly to the people but he knew this building was crumbling and if he just went around smashing walls this building would come down on him and the people the latter being the most serious. He weaved his way through the burning hallways and came up to the steel door, with his x-ray vision he saw the people inside panicking as some flames got into the room, and one of the people used a fire extinguisher to put them out but more were coming. Now Clark had to think of a plan he had been doing this for six months now most of his heroics were flybys he moved fast save the people and no one saw him. He didn't want to be seen the people weren't ready or maybe he wasn't ready.**

 **"** **Okay I can take down this door easy, but how am I supposed to get these people out of here" Clark thought as he scanned the room looking for an escape route.**

 **He then noticed that the wall at the back on the room lead out to the harbor and the ocean.**

 **"** **That's it I'll blast the door off its hinges and use it as a battering ram to put a hole in the wall, the people will be able to escape and I'll hide in the ocean" Clark thought confidently giving himself a mental pat on the back for his quick thinking.**

 **He took a few steps away from the door preparing to ram it that was until he heard footsteps coming from the end of the hall. He turned to see a human shape come from around the corner of the hall and stop suddenly when they saw Clark, the shape appeared to be carrying a crate and was shrouded in smoke from the fire so Clark couldn't see the figure clearly.**

 **"** **Hey are you okay, come to me I'll get you out of here" he said as he began to approach the figure.**

 **He stopped in mid stride when he felt something, a chill down his spine something in the back of his head telling him that this person wasn't friendly. And it appears he was right. When Clark stopped the figure extended out an arm and a fire ball shot out and nailed Clark right in the chest. Clark was caught by surprise the blast knocked him off his feet and the S on his shirt burned off, the blast didn't really hurt but it did sting a bit. Clark shook off the surprise and got back onto his feet he then used his enhanced vision to get a good look at this attacker, but instead of seeing a person he saw a strange aura surrounding the figure, and a lot of it to boot. Clark knew a lot of people had some energy coming off them some more than others but this felt strange and there was too much of it for one person. He switched his vision to x-ray to see where this energy was coming from on the figure, but when he did he expected to see bones, organs, and other things humans need to live. But he saw nothing, no bones, no organs, not even hair, only light, light condensed into the shape of a human and even stranger for him the light appeared to be coming from this things shoulder from something rectangular. Clark knew why this energy felt weird because whatever this thing was it definitely wasn't human**

 **"** **What are you" Clark whispered in wonder about what was standing in front of him.**

 **The figure appeared to be surprised that Clark got up so quickly from the attack, and it was preparing another one when the ceiling and walls began to crumble this building didn't have long. The figure looked around frantically facing the wall behind it the figure reared it fist back and punched the wall creating a giant hole which it was able to escape through. Clark wanted to follow but knew that the hole made by whatever it was just may have given this building 20 more seconds of stability l, he went back to the steel door got into a ramming position he and could see that no one was in front of the door, so it was safe. He focused on the door and ran towards it like a bullet hitting the door with his shoulder, the door wrapped around his body shielding him from the view of the (now incredibly surprised) workers. He broke through the back wall leaving a hole big enough for the people to get through, he then jumped into the ocean. While in the ocean he pulled the steel door off his body and looked up to see the people escape the building and smiled as he saw, seeing the uninjured people helping the injured out of the building before it collapsed. The emergency services finally arrived and began to work on putting out the fire and helping the people who managed to escape, everyone was focused on the fire so Clark was able to swim a good distance away and emerged at an empty boating dock. He lifted himself on to the dock shaking off the water in his hair, he heard a gasp from behind him and turned to see an elderly homeless man holding a fishing rod staring at him in confusion. Clark gave a nervous smile and said**

 **"** **Uh…just don't mind me, I didn't mean to disturb the…fish"**

 **The old man simply nodded Clark gave him a small wave before jetting up into the sky amazing the old man and knocking his hat off. Clark stopped once he was above most of the skyscrapers his trip upward had dried him up, and he once again scanned the scene to make sure everyone was okay. Everyone managed to walk away from this with only small burns and bruises. He turned to go back to the planet when he suddenly had a thought, he had to play a more active role at the Daily Planet, if he wanted to keep his job and be the first person on the scene. He smiled as he flew back to The Daily Planet reaching there in seconds, grabbing his duffel bag and flying back towards the harbor, ducking in an alleyway and putting back on his work attire.**

 **A taxi pulled up to the harbor and Lois and Jimmy emerged, Lois hastily paid the driver the grabbed Jimmy by the arm pulling him along towards the site. The fire was still burning and firefighters were still working on putting it out, the police set up barriers to keep people out and the ambulances were helping the people who escaped. Lois smiled, seeing as there were only two other reporters here, the swarm hasn't come yet and with her quick writing she would have this story back at the Planet in 10 minutes. Jimmy began taking pictures of the fire as Lois walked up to an officers**

 **"** **Hi Lois Lane, Daily Planet, can you tell me what caused this explosion" she said pen and paper ready.**

 **The officer looked at Lois and gave an exhausted sigh.**

 **"** **Look I already said everything I know so far to you guys, just let me do my job here" he said.**

 **"** **You're probably tired of saying the same thing for a third time, but the city needs to know what happened here so give me something" Lois said confidently**

 **"** **Third more like fourth and I already talked to you Daily Planet guys" the officer said slightly annoyed.**

 **Lois's eyes widened at the comment**

 **"** **I don't want to seem rude but I am pretty sure I'm the only Daily Planet reporter here" she said giving a small laugh.**

 **"** **Yeah what about that guy" the officer said pointing in Lois's opposite direction**

 **She turned around and immediately her jaw dropped as she saw Clark Kent talking to one of the victims in the ambulances. He smiled as he finished writing on his notepad and wished the person well as he turned a walked reading what he jotted down, he lifted his head up and saw Lois standing in front of him mouth agape**

 **"** **Oh Hey Ms. Lane funny seeing you here, I was just about to send these notes to Planet" Clark said smiling oblivious to Lois's shock.**

 **Lois couldn't form any words she just stood and stared at Clark**

 **"** **W-w-whaaa…..H-how" Lois was finally able to force out.**

 **Jimmy suddenly burst into the scene standing in front of Lois**

 **"** **Dang CK how did you get here before us" Jimmy said happily**

 **Clark gave off a nervous laugh and replied "Well I just…ran I guess".**

 **Lois, finally out of her shock and spoke**

 **"** **You ran from the office floor, to the lobby, then to the harbor from the Daily Planet" she said is disbelief**

 **"** **Well…. Yeah I did, I'm used to running long distances back home whenever our truck broke down" Clark said innocently shrugging.**

 **Lois stood there staring at Clark not believing what was coming from his mouth she finally calmed down and relaxed**

 **"** **You know what I don't care, good for you Clark, go to a phone and get to that story to the Planet ASAP" Lois said defeated.**

 **"** **Thanks Ms. Lane I'll get right on it" Clark said happily as he turned to look for a pay-phone**

 **Jimmy walked up to Lois smiling, "Well that went a lot better than I was expecting, seriously I was expecting…"**

 **Jimmy continued to talk but Lois wasn't listening, she stared at Clark as he walked down the street looking intently at his note pad**

 **"** **Looks like there's a lot more to this farm boy than I thought" Lois thought to herself deciding to keep a close eye on Clark.**

 **Clark continued down the street looking at his notes, he took notes and quotes for the paper like he was supposed to, but on the last few pages of the pad separate from the others was some quotes from the worker who had been unconscious. When Clark arrived at scene in his civilian clothes the person just woke up, he was a security guard for the building and the others said they found him under some heavy crates just before the entrance of the building was engulfed. Clark was able to talk to him before he was sent to the hospital, his memory was fuzzy but the last thing remembered was that there was someone strange in the storage facility, someone who didn't work there. He approached the person asking questions about who they were, and why they were there. Suddenly something hit the security guard in the chest really hard knocking the air out of his lungs and then he blacked out. The guard gave Clark a description to the best of his ability, the person was female but very tall, tall as him (6'3"), red hair couldn't remember the length, and what the guard could only describe as some kind of bracelet on her right shoulder. It wasn't a lot to work with, but Clark assumed that the guard's assaulter and the mysterious figure that attacked him were the same, and that it was responsible for the fire. Clark tried to find what was now a woman before putting on his regular clothes, but it just disappeared, which was even more confusing since with his vision it should've stuck out like a cherry in a bowl of peas. But, Clark knew that this wasn't the last he has seen of it. He would continue to scan the city for that strange energy whenever he was free. But, why burn down a storage facility he remembered the woman was carrying something, was it trying to steal and covering it tracks, whatever the reason it was dangerous and Clark wouldn't let it hurt anymore innocent people.**

 **"** **This is going to be a real departure from what I'm used to dealing with isn't it" Clark said to himself, scratching the back of his head as he reached the payphone, indeed this was opening a whole new world Clark didn't even know existed.**


	4. Chapter 3: Kindergarten Secrets

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 **Chapter 2** **:**

 **Gem Kindergarten, same time as Metropolis fire**

 **The Kindergarten was quiet and desolate, it gave off a depressing and mysterious vibe forever covered in a mysterious fog. An expansive canyon filled with holes along the face and broken gem technology that looked like drills littering the walls and grounds of the canyon. On a raised plateau sat a warp pad surrounded by strange purple gems, light erupted from the pad and four figures emerged as the light dimmed. Our heroes stepped off the pad and looked out towards the desolate place**

 **"** **So where are those dumb marbles, I'm ready to smash" Amethyst said excitedly as they walked through the canyon.**

 **"** **There is definitely something here, but I don't think it's the marble robots" Garnet said scanning the area as they walked**

 **"** **Then it's a gem monster" Pearl said slightly worried by the fact they walked into a situation that even Garnet wasn't sure about.**

 **"** **No, it's not a corrupted gem, it's something… I just don't know what" Garnet said concerned,**

 **"** **Whatever it is we can take it right" Steven said in a cheerful tone, his optimism was contagious**

 **"** **Yeah we can" Garnet said ruffling his hair.**

 **"** **But were not going to find it this way, gems split up" Garnet said in a commanding tone**

 **"** **Yeah Split up" Steven said as he prepared to run off in a random direction, Pearl grabbed him before he could take off**

 **"** **Oh no, if there's some kind of unknown evil here the last thing we need is for you to go off on your own, you'll stay with me" Pearl said like a stern mother.**

 **Steven simply nodded and each the gems went their own way, Pearl and Steven walked through the canyon for a few minutes, Steven being vigilant while humming happy tune. Pearl stayed alert looking and listening for any disturbances, the sound of tumbling rocks caught both their attention. Pearls gem glowed as she reached for it and from the gem emerged a pearlescent spear, she spun it in her hands and brought it to rest near her chest**

 **"** **Steven wait here, I'll investigate that sound" Pearl whispered.**

 **"** **What if you're in trouble" Steven asked concerned for her Safety**

 **"** **I'll send out a signal for the others to find me, I just need you to get somewhere safe" Pearl said as she ran towards the sound.**

 **Steven was worried about Pearl but he knew he has dealt with worse, even with that she would need help so he decided to find Garnet and Amethyst himself and bring them to her. He began to run down the path they came up when he stopped suddenly, he heard something it was low, coming from the opposite direction he was going, and a different path from what Pearl took. He turned the direction of the sound considering his options, should he try to find Garnet and Amethyst or even just go get Pearl? His thoughts were halted when the sounds became louder and he realized that they were voices, people were here in the grade school. He began to walk towards the voices the closer he got the louder they became, after two minutes he came to a large opening in the canyon and what he saw shocked him.**

 **He saw what he could only describe as a large military operation like from Dogcopter 3, there were men in black and green suits wearing gas masks and armor holding guns, people in white hazmat suits with weird devices, what looked like construction equipment, computers and other science stuff. Steven couldn't even imagine what purposes they were here for, in multiple large helicopters. Steven ducked behind a large boulder peeking from behind to get a good look at the scene. They appeared to be studying the gem devices, known as injectors, some of the scientist were scanning them, while others were completely disassembled them with various people looking over the pieces in giant white tents. Steven then saw one off the scientist in a heated discussion with a solider. Steven wanted to hear more about what this all was, so when he was sure no one was looking he ran closer hiding behind and under various equipment and vehicles letting people pass before moving closer. He finally came to within distance hiding underneath a crane and was able to hearing the conversation.**

 **"** **But were not done here yet, there's so much more data to gather" the scientist said clearly upset.**

 **"** **We got orders from the boss were pulling out, he thinks that they won't be distracted for much longer. We take what we have back to HQ, no objections" the solider said sternly not caring for what the scientist had to say in the slightest.**

 **The scientist gave a defeated sigh**

 **"** **Okay we've already sent the data back to HQ, we'll begin clean up and load the last injector for transport" the scientist said to the solider**

 **He gave a signal to the other scientists and they stopped what they were doing and began to pack up various equipment**

 **"** **The cleanup will take 30 minutes" said the scientist**

 **"** **You got 15" the solider said sternly jabbing his fingering into the scientist chest before walking off.**

 **Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could tell that they weren't associated with Peridot they were just human, but who on Earth would want gem technology? Steven didn't have any time to ponder this any further someone had grabbed his leg from under the crane, he let out a yelp as he was being pulled he squirmed and tried grabbing on to the earth but it wasn't enough. He was soon lifted by his leg four feet above the ground and was face to face with one of the masked soldiers,**

 **"** **Sergeant we have an intruder" the soldier yelled as he dropped Steven making him land on the back of his head.**

 **Steven groaned as rubbed the back of his head getting into a sitting position, a shadow covered Steven he turned around to see the masked soldier who was giving orders to the scientist, Steven couldn't see under his mask but he knew that this soldier was not happy. Steven let out a nervous chuckle**

 **"** **H-hi….sooo….what bring you guys out here" Steven said scared for his life**

 **The soldier leaned in closer to Steven his breathing heard through his mask**

 **"** **Shit, it's the kid" the soldier said in a disappointed tone.**

 **The soldier who found Steven stepped back in surprise**

 **"** **This…. is the kid…. Oh god, that means" the soldier said grimly**

 **"** **They're not far behind" the lead soldier said seriously.**

 **The soldier put two fingers to his ear and began talking through an earpiece**

 **"** **This is the Sergeant, tell those scientist to forget the equipment and get on those copters were going to a code red cleanup operation, and make sure you get that last drill on the chopper, EVERYONE WE ARE LEAVING!" the Sergeant said through his earpiece the last part being yelled to anyone who could hear him.**

 **"** **Sergeant, what about the kid" the soldier said gesturing to Steven who was still sitting on the ground knowing that running wasn't really an option when you're surrounded by soldiers with guns**

 **The Sergeant looked at Steven coldly through his mask**

 **"** **Hold him down" he said coldly.**

 **The soldier nodded and grabbed Steven and Steven began to panic he kicked and screamed in the soldiers grip**

 **"** **GARNET, AMETHYST, PEARL, ANYONE HELP" Steven yelled hoping that they would hear**

 **Stevens eyes widened in terror as he saw the lead soldier walk up to him with a syringe full of a clear liquid Steven was on the verge of tears as he plead for the soldier to stop.**

 **"** **Don't worry kid, you're about to take a nice nap, and when you wake up this all would've been a bad dream" the Sergeant said sinisterly as he held the needle up squeezing it allowing for some liquid to drip out.**

 **But, before he could even get close to Steven a whoosh was heard throughout the canyon and the needle was destroyed in his hand all he held now was the bottom part, the sergeant turned around and saw a spear embedded into the ground behind him**

 **"** **You release my baby this instant or so help me" Pearl voice rang out as she ran towards Steven visibly very angry.**

 **"** **Dammit they're here, drop the kid we are moving to Code Black clean up, load the last injector, get anything you can carry, and everyone is to evacuate immediately" the Sergeant yelled to everyone who immediately began picking up various equipment and running towards the helicopter which had started up.**

 **The soldier dropped Steven and joined the others, as soon as Steven hit the ground he got right back up and ran to Pearl, the two met and immediately hugged Steven burying his face into Pearls chest slightly sobbing in relief that Pearl had saved him.**

 **"** **Steven what happened, who are these people, what were they going to do to you" Pearl asked frantically**

 **"** **Pearl" Garnet yelled as she and Amethyst arrived on the scene running towards them**

 **"** **Whoa what's going on over here" Amethyst said amazed as she looked around the area seeing the various equipment and people running about.**

 **"** **I don't know one of them was holding Steven, and another had a needle I just panicked" Pearl said not as frantic as before**

 **Steven feeling he was safe with his family finally arriving, spoke up**

 **"** **These guys are taking the injectors"**

 **All the gems were caught off guard by what Steven just said**

 **"** **What why would they…who are they" Pearl said surprised and then slightly worried.**

 **"** **Why don't we ask them" Amethyst said bluntly as a scientist ran past her trying to get to the helicopter**

 **She easily grabbed him by the suit and brought his face to hers**

 **"** **Hey pal do you mind telling us what you and your buddies are doing here" Amethyst asked kindly but the scientist was clearly terrified and said nothing.**

 **Suddenly a gunshot rang out through the canyon and a bullet hit the ground near her making her jump and letting go of the man allowing him to run away, Garnet grabbed Steven and hid him behind her as all the gems got into defensive stances in front of them a line of soldiers stood all their guns trained on them.**

 **"** **Suppressing fire soldiers, they will not interfere with this operation, and the boy must not be harmed" The Sergeant yelled to the lined up soldiers**

 **As soon as the order was given the soldiers began to fire upon the Crystal Gems, the gems Steven in tow leapt out of the way and took cover behind some rocks. Steven and Garnet hid behind one rock while Pearl and Amethyst hid behind a rock across from them as bullets barraged the stones they hid behind.**

 **"** **Garnet what should we do we can't hurt them" Pearl yelled through the gunfire**

 **Garnet took a moment to think deeply**

 **"** **Steven Stay low, Gems disarm and defend push them back, we won't let those helicopters leave" Garnet yelled back to the two they both nodded.**

 **The Gems launched over the rocks they hid behind the gunfire attempting to follow them they landed behind the soldiers, before the soldiers could turn Amethyst used her whip to knock three guns out of the hands of three soldiers. The other soldier took aim on Amethyst and fired. Pearl jumped in front of Amethyst and spun her Spear so fast a circular blue blur was in front of her deflecting the bullets, once the soldiers ran out of ammo Pearl advanced and knocked the gun out of one of the soldier's hands. The other soldier began to attack one of them trying to hit her with the butt of his gun she easily ducked the attack and gracefully lifted her leg kicking the gun into the air without even looking at the soldier. Soon four other soldiers were moving to Pearl and attempted to attack her with punches and kicks she easily dodged and parried each attack her movements like a ballerina graceful and precise. All four attempted to attack at once, but she ducked the four punches meant for her head she then extended her leg and swept the four soldier off their feet. As the soldiers hit the ground Pearl leapt gracefully into the air giving another twirl ready to take on another batch.**

 **Amethyst was still disarming soldiers and defending herself when they tried to attack. Physically Amethyst moves weren't graceful like Pearls. They were more erratic and forceful, Amethyst didn't want to hurt these people, but that didn't stop her from having a little fun as she dodged their attacks teasing, them as they missed. One soldier tried to kick her but she caught his leg, giving him a sinister smile before lifting him up and tossing him on some other soldiers, she then turned to face another group, smiling as she leapt into the air and began to spin forming into a ball and rushing at them in a purple streak. Some soldiers jumped out of the way while other tried to shoot her. Right before she reached them she leapt again catching them by surprise and landing right behind them.**

 **"** **Made ya look" , Amethyst said happily as she whipped their butts causing them to yelp and jump, happy with her little joke she began to fight off more of the soldiers.**

 **Garnet stood her ground proud and tall as she used her gauntlets to deflect the bullets fired at her. Once the firing stopped Garnet's Gauntlets began to glow and electricity sparked from them, she slammed both her fists together and an electric charge sparked from them going through the soldier's guns and causing them to explode. Garnet's gauntlets disappeared and revealed her regular hands as the soldiers rushed her, one soldier landed a punch right on Garnet's chest. She did not flinch from the soldier's hit and he stood there in shock that she just took his punch. Garnet lightly put her hand on his chest and shoved him a few feet away. Garnet's moves were that of a seasoned warrior as she blocked the various attack she even blocked their attacks when she wasn't even looking at them. A soldier attempted to attack her from behind with a simple lean and an extended leg she dodged the attack and tripped the soldier making him fall on to two other soldiers. Garnet turned to admire her work giving a light smile. She didn't see the soldier coming from behind her with his gun raised, giving out a primal roar the soldier swung the gun like a bat and hit Garnet over the head. The gun broke like a plastic toy over Garnet's head shattering into multiple pieces leaving the soldier only with the small piece in his hand. Garnet slowly turned her head to look at the soldier even with her sunglasses he could feel the annoyance emanating from her and he did not wish to turn that into anger. He raised his hands in a please don't hurt me kind of way before slowly going to his knees and touching the ground with is forehead**

 **"** **Smart"**

 **Garnet said giving him a nod walking over him to face the next group.**

 **Steven watched his family fight in awe, he was happy that they weren't hurting the soldiers and was amazed by their skill how he wished to be like them. Steven suddenly heard a loud whirring sound, he looked past the gems to see that the helicopters were starting and going to take off**

 **"** **Garnet the helicopters are starting up" Steven yelled to Garnet pointing to the helicopters.**

 **Garnet held a soldier up by his arm and turned to face the helicopters, she focused on the helicopters tossing the struggling soldier on top of a charging group of soldiers. Garnet brought both her arms together focusing on the rotors of the helicopters**

 **"** **Just enough power to destroy the rotors and not hurt any of the people inside, we have to learn why they're here" Garnet thought as she prepared to use her rocket punch.**

 **Before she could fire, she heard a strange sound coming from her right side, it sound like energy charging up she turned to see the Sergeant holding a strange gun.**

 **The gun was a two handed cannon he held at his side, the front had a weird speaker on it, and a green electric energy could be seen through the wires on the gun**

 **"** **Howdy" the sergeant said with cocky glee.**

 **When he pulled the trigger the wires glowed bright green, the speakers sparked with green electricity, and from the speaker a sound was emitted a powerful sound the waves could be seen in the air and it hit Garnet like a semi-truck. She was sent flying through the air and hit the wall of the canyon hard, as she landed on the ground her body glitches like a broken computer screen and from her face she was clearly in a lot of pain. Steven and the other gems gasped at what just happened Amethyst was first to act leaping towards the sergeant, another pull of the trigger and Amethyst was launched through one of the tents crashing into one of the machines. Pearl was next attempting to charge while his back was turned, but the sergeant spun around lightning quick and pulled the trigger sending Pearl to the rock Steven hid behind. Steven immediately ran to Pearl's glitching form worried for his mother figure Pearl groaned in pain as Steven held her head. Steven saw all the soldiers and the sergeant board the helicopters he knew he couldn't do anything to stop them, but he could help the gems**

 **"** **Pearl are you okay" he asked worried for her**

 **"** **It hurts, but I'll live go check on Amethyst" Pearl said as she slowly got back to her feet**

 **Steven did just that and ran to the tent. Garnet picked herself off the ground and shook the dizziness from her head she looked up to see that the helicopters were already above the canyon, she knew she could not use her Rocket punch on them now since they were too high up and the crash could injure or even kill the people on board so she decided to let them go and check on the others.**

 **"** **What going on, I should have seen him coming, I should have seen all of this coming, it's like my future vision is being blocked"**

 **Garnet thought as she ran to the others.**

 **On board the helicopter the sergeant looked down on the research facility they left behind, he then pulled a small device from his pocket and pushed the button on the side of it making a small beeping noise. Back at the abandon site Amethyst with some help from Steven pulled herself off of the computer**

 **"** **Ooowww… what just hit me?" Amethyst asked rubbing the back of her head**

 **"** **The same thing that hit us" Garnet said holding Pearl as she too walked into the tent.**

 **"** **It was so bizarre…that noise it shook me right in the core of my gem, I almost lost my form" Pearl said as Garnet lowered, he allowing her to stand on her feet**

 **"** **Well whatever it was, and whoever they were they got away" Garnet said in an annoyed tone.**

 **Steven frown a bit seeing that his friends were so down over this whole thing,**

 **"** **Hey it's not that bad we know that they were taking the injectors for something and they left all their equipment maybe something on one of these computers can tell us where they went, like this one" Steven said optimistically as he slapped his hand on one of the very large computers.**

 **Suddenly the screen of the computer turned red and began to flicker while also giving a very loud siren sound, then a similar red light and sound began to emit from all the computers and construction equipment. Garnet didn't need her future vision to know that this was bad**

 **"** **Everyone get away from the computers" Garnet yelled as she grabbed all of them and ran out the tent**

 **As Garnet exited the tent she saw all the red lights coming from the machines even some came from the earth itself. The beeping got faster and Garnet with her family still in her grip made a beeline for the opening they all came through, then the beeping stopped and explosions erupted through the entire facility. Garnet ran as fast as she could but a giant ball of fire chased after her and was getting closer, Steven turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw the explosion getting closer and closer and finally it over took them.**

 **From the air the explosion could be seen, easily going higher than the canyon walls, and could be seen from miles people on the train passing by the area were in shock of the giant ball of fire coming from nowhere. Once the fire settled and the smoke cleared everything that was once there was gone all the scientific equipment, tents, and construction machines were all reduced to nothing only tiny scraps of metal littered the scorched and blackened earth. Miraculously, the only bit of earth that wasn't touched was the opening Garnet attempted to run through, Garnet and the gems breathed heavily as they looked upon what stopped the explosion from burning them alive. A giant pink shield with a spiral thorn design completely covered the opening, Steven stood in front of the gems with his arms stretched out, gem glowing a bright and brilliant pink, a strained look on his face and sweat dripping from his face. Steven dropped his arms dispelling the shield and flopped face first to the ground, the gems ran to him worried about him but as they got closer they heard snoring and all gave a relieved sigh realizing he was just asleep.**

 **"** **Man Greg was right, this kid is going to kill us if he keeps pulling stunts like these" Amethyst said jokingly with a hint of worry in it**

 **Garnet picked up Steven gently and began walking away from the site**

 **"** **Gems back to the temple, we'll put Steven to bed and then discuss what just happened here" Garnet said seriously**

 **The Gems nodded and followed suit all of them unaware of what the future holds for them.**

 **Back up in the Helicopter the sergeant saw the explosion and gave a relieved sigh since they were able to escape, then a soldier came up to him holding a phone**

 **"** **Sergeant… it's him he wants to know what happened" the soldier said grimly.**

 **The soldier took an annoyed breath and removed his mask revealing his Caucasian skin, blonde hair and moustache he picked up the phone and began to talk to the person on it.**

 **"** **Yes sir this is Sergeant John Corben…. Yes, we had to destroy the facility they found us sir… Yes the device was on they must've came here on their own free will and we had to follow protocol" Corben said in a strong militant tone.**

 **Metropolis**

 **In a building that stood in the center the entire city and was probably the tallest there, on the top floor of this building stood a man looking out upon the city through the window of his office. The man was covered in shadows his green eyes shining through the dark, he spoke in a calm and collected manner**

 **"** **I understood why this had to happen Sergeant Corben and it's not a setback in the slightest we got all the data we need and you are inbound with the machines, the reason I made this call was to confirm what I heard was the boy with them… Indeed, you don't need to worry we already have satellite confirmation that the child used his ability to protect him and the others from the explosion, I just ask that next time you try to be a bit more careful next time Sergeant we still need the boy for our future endeavors… I'm glad you understand Sergeant please come directly to me once you return" the man said as hanged up the phone.**

 **The man stood up from his desk and walked into the light revealing his light brown skin and bald head, a women in a limo drivers uniform walked into the room**

 **"** **So what's your next move Lex" she asked curious for his answer.**

 **He took a minute to ponder the question and his current situation**

 **"** **Mercy send a message out to the press we'll be having our presentation earlier than expected, tell the scientist to put the finishing touches on them they need to be presentable. Tell the other research site to hurry it up we need what's in there to move forward, and once they have found it send it and one of the devices to my private lab. I'm going to continue work on my special project" Luthor said in a low commanding tone**

 **The woman gave a small bow then walked out the room Leaving Luthor to look over his city.**


	5. Chapter 4: Following the Bread Crumbs

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Beach City, Steven's House, Three days after the canyon fight**

Steven happily walked across the beach carrying a Pizza box from Fish Stew Pizza, it has been three days since the battle in the canyon and the gems have spent every second since they came back trying to figure out what happened back there. He walked up the stairs to his house and opened the door, Pearl was pacing in front of the warp pad with a chalk board to her side, and chalk in her hand. On the board there were scribbles and bullets points of every possible angle Pearl could think as to who those people were and any possible connection to Homeworld. Amethyst was sitting on a chair in front of the board she was clearly bored, as her eyes were half open and she gave off a yawn. Garnet was nowhere to be seen. As soon as they came back Garnet went into her room and hasn't come out since. Pearl said that she was meditating, trying to use her future vision to see the next step. Steven was worried about that whole experience, it was honestly terrifying. He faced down some pretty scary gem monsters, but that…. the needle, the gunfire, the explosion, this was totally new to Steven. After he woke up from the battle he ran to his father for comfort and spent the entire day with him, the experience was just scary he still wasn't completely over it but he didn't want the gems to worry about him.

Steven placed the box on the table sat down and began to eat a couple slices as he listened to Pearl talk.

"Okay maybe they're a breakaway faction of the diamond cult that was in the 1300's" Pearl said to Amethyst

"Weren't they killed off during that inquisition thing awhile back" Amethyst replied boringly.

Pearl went silent after hearing that, her right eye twitching a bit, an after a few seconds she let out an aggravated yell and using the chalk just scribbled and crossed off all the work she had done on the board before throwing the chalk to the ground. Pearl raked her fingers through her hair

"It doesn't make any sense why would humans take the injectors, and what was that weapon they used? It wasn't like anything used on this planet before" Pearl said clearly having a small freak out.

Steven worried about Pearl, finally speaking up

"Maybe you should take a break, you've been at this for three days, give your gems a rest" Steven said kindly.

"I'm down with that" Amethyst said as she got up from the chair and walked to the kitchen

Pearl gave an exhausted sigh as she followed. Steven had already put four pizza slices on his plate and pushed the box with the remaining slices to Amethyst as she sat down, she smiled and lifted the box folding it in half and bit into the box and the pizza within.

"You know that you're supposed to take the Pizza out of the box to eat right" Pearl said tiredly as she sat next to Amethyst

"I like to add an extra crunch to it" Amethyst replied as she continued to eat.

Steven put a cup with a tea bag in front of Pearl he then took a kettle from the stove that was still hot and poured the water in. Steven smiled as he handed Pearl a small spoon, Pearl smiled backed thanking Steven as she took the spoon and began to stir the liquid in the cup.

"Thanks Steven I guess I have been over working myself, I just can't wrap my head around this whole thing" Pearl said concerned as she took a sip from the cup

"Don't hurt your head with all this overthinking P, we'll get another shot at those jerks soon enough" Amethyst said optimistically as she patted Pearl on the back and took another bite out of the pizza box.

Steven was happy to see that his family was finally calming down though there was still some intensity in the air and it would not go away till they figured this whole thing out. Steven pondered a bit while he ate

"Maybe they're not associated with Homeworld, what if they were just regular humans who stole them to study or use" Steven said quizzically.

Pearl gave a small laugh "Well they could study them all they want, Homeworld technology is millennia beyond human technology now it would take centuries for anyone to understand how it works, and even more for them to use them" Pearl said finding that idea ridiculous.

Steven frowned a bit since his suggestion was shot down, but he did agree he wasn't going to call himself a genius so he not understanding the tech is not really a shocker. But he knew that the technology from Homeworld was on a totally different level, it worked in ways human tech couldn't, not only that but he was pretty sure only gems can use it thinking of the temple and his mother's armory.

"Still either way we have to find those injectors, when used improperly they are extremely dangerous and people could get hurt" Pearl said with urgency in her voice.

Amethyst finally finishing her Pizza box smiled and slapped Pearl on the back "Don't worry Pearl, we'll get a lead on them soon enough" Amethyst said optimistically.

The sound of the temple door opening filled the room catching all three of their attention

"And I think that lead just came" Amethyst said happily as she leapt from the seat.

Garnet finally emerged from the temple and approached the three in the kitchen Steven's faced beamed

"Garnet you came out, how are you" Steven asked happily but with a hint of concern, Garnet smiled and ruffled Steven's Hair

"I'm fine Steven, thank you for asking" Garnet said kindly

Steven smiles at the remark happy that Garnet was finally out of the temple. Garnet's face went serious as she faced her two gems comrades

"I was finally able to get a clear enough vision, it was like something was trying to block it but I was finally able to get an idea of where we can begin our search" Garnet said seriously.

"Where do we have to go" Pearl asked facing Garnet

"The unfinished gem city, Aqua-Firma" Garnet said seriously, Pearls eyes widened upon hearing that

"Aqua-Firma… that's where we…" Pearl said slowly.

"We know where they are lets gets going, and kick some butts" Amethyst said eager and ready

"We are Amethyst, but we need to be careful this time" Garnet said trying to bring Amethyst down a bit.

"So when do we head out" Steven asked eagerly

Garnet kneeled down to Steven and placed a kind and gentle hand on Steven's shoulder

"Steven… I think it's best if you sit this one out for now" Garnet said in a kind motherly tone.

Steven's eyes widened in shock and sadness "W-w-what Garnet if you're worried about me don't I'll be fine, last time was just…." Steven said his voice slightly shaking

Garnet then embraced Steven in a loving hug "I know your scared Steven, I know your scared of that man, we were all scared when you told us what he was going to do to you, I'm asking for your sake and ours to please stay here, do you understand" Garnet said looking directly into Steven's eyes.

Steven looked at Garnet he can see her pleading eyes through her sunglasses, Steven smiled and returns Garnet hug "I understand Garnet, I'll have dinner ready when you come back" he said happily.

Garnet gave Steven a kiss on the forehead and walked towards the warp pad with Pearl and Amethyst following, they all waved goodbye to Steven and he to them as the warp pad sent them off. Steven stood in the empty house alone and worried for his family, but he was confident there was nothing that they couldn't handle when they worked together.

Garnet was in deep thought as they flew through the warp stream

"You did the right thing Garnet, it was probably best for Steven to stay at home for this, we don't know what would've happened if that horrible man got him again" Pearl said in a relieved and slightly worried tone.

Garnet with a stern look on her face replied seriously with "That wasn't the main reason I asked Steven to stay behind, I think there's going to be a battle ahead of us and it's going to push us to our limits".

Both Pearl and Amethyst were caught off guard by this

"What is more of those soldiers" Amethyst said cracking her knuckles.

Garnet looked towards the streaming light of the warp stream

"It's not the soldiers it's….something else…. Something strong" Garnet said seriously with concern.

Pearl was worried by this ominous warning, but Amethyst scoffed at it

"Come on it can't be that bad, I may not have been around as long as you guys, but we all have had our tough scrapes and were practically invincible when were together what could take on all three of us" Amethyst said with a confident smirk.

Garnet didn't reply she just continued to remember the flashes she saw, she saw the city of Aqua-Firma and men in military garb, but what stood out to her was the last image of her vision she was attacked by something fast and powerful she couldn't see the figures face, all she saw was red and blue and a symbol on his chest it was blurred out but she made out a diamond shape. The symbol felt familiar but it wasn't clear so she couldn't tell, all she knew that there was going to be a fight and they would have to throw everything they had this figure.

 **Metropolis, Daily Planet, Same time**

Clark sat at his[DEM2] [DEM3] [DEM4] [DEM5] desk as he nervously chewed on his pen, he had to be conscious on how hard he was doing this, he could only use the exploding pen lie so many times and he did not like the taste of ink. Jimmy walked up to Clark handing him a cup of coffee and two doughnuts

"French Vanilla[DEM6] coffee, chocolate glazed, and the blue frosted one you like" Jimmy said happily as he leaned on Clark's cubicle wall.

"Thanks Jimmy" Clark said kindly as he drank his coffee

"So what's up you've been really focused the past three days, and no offense CK, you've never been focused" Jimmy asked genuinely curious.

Lois walked up to Clark's cubicle

"Yeah spill the beans Smallville, you have a look on your face I didn't think you could have when we first met, the look of a reporter with passion for their work" Lois said confidently.

Clark looked nervously at both his friends he never did like lying and he just couldn't tell them that he believed a boneless monster burned down the Star Labs Facility, so he did something he could always rationalize as not being 100% dishonest, Half-Truths.

"Well After that fire, I looked over the story and somethings didn't add up" Clark said in a low tone so no one else could hear

Lois's eyes Sparkled at Clarks words "Ah sabotage, now that's my forte what you got Kent" Lois said excitedly.

Clark blushed at seeing Lois's excited face she was like a kid who just heard they're going to the amusement park

"Well after talking with one of the guards he told me that he was assaulted by a mysterious figure who was attempting to make off with one of the crates in the facility" Clark told his two friends.

The gears instantly began to turn in Lois's head

"This wasn't an accident, or sabotage, someone wanted to cover their tracks" She said as it just hit her.

"Okay so someone wanted to steal something and not be found out, did you find out what they stole" Jimmy asked very interested in the conversation.

"I don't know, but I have someone looking into that" Clark said as he faced his computer and began to type, suddenly Clark phone rang as it shook on his desk.

Clark grabbed his phone quickly, but not too quickly he looked at his phone and his eyes widen

"Uhhh… sorry guys I need to step out a sec, this is for me" Clark said nervously as he stood up and walked towards the back of the room.

Lois focused on Clark as he turned the corner, she then began to follow him

"You're not planning on stealing Clark's story are you Ms. Lane" Jimmy said with a raised eyebrow

"Of course not Jimmy, Clark got that story fair and square…. But it would help to get a little info for a backup piece" Lois said as she ran off to find Clark.

Clark hid in the break room and closed the door, Lois slowly approached the door and opened it a crack enough to see Clark and hear a bit of what he was saying.

"Yeah I'm fine…. Yes I am getting my nutrients…. No, I am not infected with earth borne pathogens…. Yes I am sure" Clark said in a tone that sounded like he had this conversation a million times.

"Is Kent talking to his mole or his mother" Lois thought as she listened in

"Everything is… I-is just fine, I'm fine okay what did you find out about the storage facility….okay….okay so that's the missing one…. found in New Mexico alright, anything about the contents… Still working on it huh…. No, I'm not upset I waited this long and I can wait longer" Clark said in a kind and friendly tone.

Lois immediately began to put the pieces of Clark's conversation together

"This person is definitely a friend not family his tone would've been softer otherwise. It appears the crate stolen was something recovered in New Mexico by Star Labs, and whoever this person working with Clark is, they are good. It takes my best informants a week, they did it in three days" Lois thought intrigued by this mystery person.

"Also did you find anything about that other thing…? Okay so you just found something similar…. And it moving… towards the Atlantic, alright I'm heading out now you can guide me on the way" Clark said hurriedly as he shut off his phone and made his way to the door.

Lois quickly moved away from the door as Clark exited the room, they're eyes met and they just stared at each other for 15 straight seconds. Lois was the first to talk

"O-oh hey S-smallville I was just going to get some…. Coffee and…. Donuts" Lois stuttered nervously

Clark looked at Lois just as nervous and slightly confused

"Yeah…. Donuts, hey Lois do you mind telling Mister White, that I had to leave out early to get on that… football piece he wanted" Clark said not as nervous as Lois.

"Uhhh… Yeah, right you get on that I'll… tell…. Perry" Lois said awkwardly

The silence continued for a 10 more seconds until at the same time Clark went down the Hall and Lois went into the break room.

Clark made a beeline for his desk and grabbed his duffel bag, he then ran toward the stairs and straight for the roof. He quickly changed into Superman or (his outfit) hid the bag and flew out of the city. After he was a few miles out he took out his phone (or cell or cell phone), on it he was sent coordinates that led further out to sea. So he followed them and continued to fly, after a few minutes of flying he finally saw something that he couldn't believe. It was a city, a city in the middle of the ocean. There were buildings that were a magnificent blue and sparkled almost like they were made of crystal, there were pipes and other lines attached to the side the city that looked like they were supposed to bring in water and power but they looked unused and finished. In fact the whole city looked unfinished like all the workers who were building it just stopped suddenly. Before he could ponder this any further he heard a yell, he instantly used his super vision to scan the area he saw people running, they looked like armed soldiers and scientists

"Is this some kind of government operation" Clark thought confused about this situation.

He suddenly heard someone cry

"GUYS WAIT, HELP"

His head snapped toward the center of the city where he saw a person he was on the ground clearly terrified of something. Clark adjusted his vision to see what it was, his eyes widened when he saw three figure standing only a few feet away from the man, one short and stocky, one tall and thin, and the last being the tallest and very broad similar to him. And all three of them were just like the thing that attacked him in Metropolis, light condensed into the shape of people the light coming from things or objects on various parts of their bodies

"There's more than one" Clark said shocked, as he continued to survey the scene.

Clark's eyes once again went to the man as the man begged for his life, Clark's eyes narrowed on the location and he flew with all his might towards them he focused on the tallest one increasing his speed he heard a loud boom signaling that he just broke the sound barrier as he raised his both his fists and prepared for impact.

 **Aqua-Firma, few minutes ago**

Two soldiers stood in front of a giant machine it looked like a giant tesla coil with an antenna on top, rooted to the ground, surging with electricity as it let out a low humming noise. The two soldiers stood in silence while other scientist and soldiers scurried about doing various things around the base, Soldier 1 decided to break the silence

"Soooo…. Why are we here" he asked genuinely confused about their current situation.

"Do you mean in a metaphysical sort of way or as in right now in this place" the 2nd solider said,

"Right now" Soldier 1 quipped.

Soldier 2 let out an exhausted sigh "Did you pay any attention to the briefing before we came here"

"No I didn't, listen man I just wanted to get out of the base so I jumped on the easiest assignment I could find, guarding a machine fit that bill, though I wasn't expecting to be brought to Atlantis so yeah I'm a little curious now, what's this thing supposed to do" Soldier 1 said slightly agitated.

"Okay, I don't know exactly but it's some kind of electro-magnetic thing it supposed to help block something" Soldier 2 said

"You mean like radar" Soldier 1 asked curiously.

"Probably not this place seems to do that by itself, none of our equipment could find this place they had to send like 20 drones to find all this" Soldier 2 said

"It took 20 drones to find a neon blue city sitting in the middle of the ocean" Soldier 1 said in disbelief.

"Well this place was kind of invisible before we found it" Soldier 2 replied

Soldier 1 was surprised by the statement "Whoa invisible, you mean like the predator, what the hell is this place"

"Supposed to be some kind of ancient city meant to bring in sea water looks like it never got finished" Soldier 2 said as he looked around.

"So what like some old super advanced civilization" Soldier 1 asked

Soldier shook his head "Nope, get this the report say this city was built by aliens over 5,000 years ago" Soldier 2 with a spooky voice trying to scare his comrade.

"Aliens you mean like little green men and brain sucking" Soldier 1 said a little bit scared

Soldier 2 laughed realizing he was scaring his comrade "Yeah something like that, apparently there are places like this scattered around the world" Soldier 2 said.

"Wait if these things have been around for thousands of years how we are only now discovering them?" Soldier 1 said in disbelief

"How the hell am I supposed to know, if humans can go for thousands of years believing that lighting came from a bearded man in the sky, I think it's possible for us to ignore some weird buildings, don't underestimate humanities ability to write off things that stray from the norm" Soldier 2 said nonchalantly.

Soldier 1 shrugged agreeing with him

"So what are we looking for the next nuke here" Soldier 1 asked,

"Probably, they found what the higher up was looking for yesterday and sent it to Metropolis, we're here for some last minute cleanup and retrieving anything that might be of value" Soldier 2 said.

Soldier 1 nodded finally understanding this situation

"So what are we hoping to find lasers, bioweapons, maybe some kind of…?" Soldier 1 was cut off by the sound of gunfire and suddenly an alarm was sounded off and voice spoke over the intercom

"This is a red alert all personnel are to fall back towards the helicopter this area has been compromised, all soldiers are to give support and hold off the enemy" the voice said.

A group of soldiers ran passed the two, one of them yelled

"You heard them we gotta fight come on" he yelled as he ran to join the others,

Soldier 2 was the first to react "Alright let's go" Soldier 2 yelled as he ran to follow them.

The first soldier didn't follow because he was still surprised by everything that was happening, but he quickly snapped himself out of his stupor and followed. He was way behind his other soldiers, but he could hear the gunfire and various voices of other soldiers. He finally came to where all the soldier were gathering the center of the city, as he entered what he believed to be a central plaza another soldier flew over his head and landed on the ground behind him giving a pained groan. He turned around to see a large group of soldiers fighting what appeared to be three women and getting their butts handed to them. The women or whatever moved so quick that nobody could actually shoot and one of them was actually able to deflect bullets. They took away and destroyed their guns and when they attempted to fight them with their fists they just dodged and pushed them aside like they were plastic. All the soldier could do was watched as his friends were tossed around, then the intercom spoke up again

"Attention all soldier fallback to the escape choppers, I repeat fallback now" soon enough all the soldier were running out of the plaza towards the one soldier.

The soldier was caught off guard and was knocked down by one of the retreating soldiers, he hit the ground hard but immediately rolled out of the way so that he wouldn't be trampled. Before he could get onto his feet he felt something wrap around his ankle, there was a strong tug that pulled him away from the group "GUYS WAIT, HELP" he yelled as he was dragged across the floor. When he finally came to a stop he gasped grabbing his ankle it was sprained. It, finally let go of his ankle then he heard a voice speak from in front of him

"Hey pal sorry about the ankle, but me and my friend's kinda need some questions answered" Amethyst said standing above the soldier.

"Amethyst what are you doing with that human" Pearl asked in an annoyed tone

Amethyst turned to Pearl "What you told me to grab someone so we can question him" Amethyst said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Yes, but I told you to grab one of the scientist the people in white, the people who are researching, the people who know what's going on here" Pearl said annoyed.

Amethyst scratched the back of her head embarrassed she missed the last part of that, while they were talking the soldier was able to unwrap Amethyst's whip and get to his feet, it hurt to put pressure on his ankle but he began to make his way from the gems. That was until he walked right into Garnet and fell on his butt Garnet glared at the soldier her gaze could be felt through her shades,

"I suggest you stay put, there may be some questions we have that you can answer" Garnet said sternly.

The soldier freaked out by Garnet for appearing out of nowhere and her towering appearance slowly crawled away from her

"L-look I'll tell y-you anything you want, j-just don't hurt me" The soldier whimpered scared for his life.

Garnet let out a sigh as she looked at the soldier he was terrified, he thought that she was going to kill him but she and her gems would never cross that line. She saw that his ankle was hurt and began to walk towards him to help him up

"Look sir were not here to hurt you or your fellow soldiers we just…." Garnet began to say but suddenly stopped her eyes widening.

She realized that this was the moment the flash she got in her vision, she standing right here, Amethyst and Pearl over there, the soldier frightened at her feet, which meant there was one more piece on its way. The sound of a bomb going off filled the area Garnet turned as quickly as she could only to see the same blue and red blur from her vison, the blur hit her with the force of a tank missile right in her mid-section sending her flying through a building. From Pearl and Amethyst point of view it looked like a bomb went off right where Garnet was creating a huge cloud of dust with small rock flying up then falling back down to the earth.

"GARNET" both Pearl and Amethyst screamed concerned for their leader

The soldier coughed as the dust began to settle he looked up not to see the towering figure of the woman who single handedly fought off dozen of soldiers, but to see a new figure. He easily towered over the soldier and was as broad as the woman, from his shirt, jeans, and boots he looked like a guy you would pass on the street, but there was something about him, something ethereal that he emitted that made him appear larger than life. The man kneeled down to the soldier and offered his hand to him his eyes were kind

"Don't worry Sir I'm here to help" Clark said kindly.


	6. Chapter 5: Gems vs Steel Part 1

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Aqua-Firma**

The soldier looked up at Clark for a few seconds wary of taking his hand, but as he looked into Clark Blue eyes he calmed down the soldier felt no Malice or ill intent from Clark so he took Clark's hand.

"Thanks Man" the soldier said as Clark helped him to his feet

"You should probably get out of here" Clark said as he stepped in front of the soldier.

In truth Clark wanted to ask the soldier a lot of questions about what was going on here but for now these creatures took were of more importance, he would investigate this later. Pearl and Amethyst stood a good distance away from the impact zone, the dust still covered the area so they couldn't see Clark or the soldier

"Pearl what the heck caused that, what happened to Garnet" Amethyst said freaked out by what just happened.

The dust finally settled and Pearl and Amethyst finally saw the two figures Clark standing out the most, Amethyst zeroed in on the his red and blue colors deducing that he was responsible for this

"Alright punk I don't know who you are or what you did, but you're in big trouble for what you did to Garnet" Amethyst yelled enraged as she leapt into air and began her spin dash flying straight for Clark.

"Amethyst wait" Pearl yelled as Amethyst zoomed at top speed towards Clark

The soldier saw Amethyst coming gave a yelp and jumped out of the way, Clark however just stood tall, strong and not intimidated as Amethyst got closer and closer. Before she could make contact Clark's arm shot up lightning quick and he grabbed Amethyst right out of her spin dash by her face, both the soldier and Pearl gawked in shock at how he caught Amethyst as she was in her spin dash, Clark turned to look at the soldier

"I think you need to clear out soldier, things are going to get rough" Clark said to the soldier in a kindly tone as Amethyst struggled in his grip.

The soldier extremely freaked out by how this man caught what could only be described as buzz saw with his bare hands, the soldier nodded dumbly as he ran as fast as he could despite his injury.

Pearl shook herself out of her stupor and examined what was standing in front of her, it appeared to be a human as tall as Garnet and well-built but he was clearly stronger than a human. If a human tried to catch Amethyst's spin dash they would've lost an arm. Pearl looked Clark over trying to find a reason for this strength, he wore what looked like work clothes and had a red cape on his back before she could form a guess of what's going on her eyes went to his chest and they shot open in shock.

"T-that symbol I-I-it can't be…." Pearl said slightly afraid

Amethyst squirming intensified as she tried to free herself from Clark's grip

"Let-go of me-you-big-blue-JERK" Amethyst yelled as she kicked furiously.

Clark gave a small nod and replied "Okay"

He then threw Amethyst to the side like she was a doll and broke her through a wall, and Clark then focused on Pearl a serious look in his eyes. Pearl gasped as Amethyst flew through the wall she then looked at Clark and saw his serious eyes, Pearl gathered herself and focused on Clark giving him a determined look as she got into a battle stance spear raised

"I don't know why you're here or what you have to do with all this but if you think…." Pearl said determined and brave.

But she never finished that sentence as Clark was inches from her in a milli-second leaving a small trail of dust behind him, Pearl yelp being caught off guard she jumped back and raised her spear. Before she jumped Clark swiped his arm faster than she could see breaking off the top part of Pearl spear, as Pearl landed she looked at her Spear surprise

"I didn't even see that, how can he be this fast" Pearl thought as her mind raced trying to think of a plan.

She didn't even have a second as Clark moved toward her again at his astonishing speed, he grabbed Pearl roughly by her shirt and lifted her above his head as if she were weightless. Pearl struggled trying to release his grip but he was too strong,

"Alright Miss I have a few questions that you and your friends need to answer, who are you people, how many of you are there, and how are you connected to the Star Labs fire" Clark said seriously wanting answers now.

Before Pearl could reply Clark felt something wrap around his free arm he looked down to see Amethyst coiled around it,

"Hey don't count me out yet you blue turd" Amethyst yelled clearly not happy with being thrown through a wall.

Pearl saw Clark's attention was now on Amethyst so she moved quickly bringing both her legs up double kicking Clark in the face, he grunted as his grip loosened allowing Pearl launched herself from the kick and flip gracefully to the ground. Once she landed she summoned another spear and swiped at Clark's feet knocking him off them, in the instant he was falling Garnet finally emerged from the building shooting out like a bullet she went underneath him as he fell and delivered a powerful uppercut to his back a small boom could be heard as he flew into the air. Clark rocketed to the sky at high speeds but was suddenly stopped by Amethyst as she pulled on her whip still coiled around his arm, as the whip went taut Amethyst gave her whip a crack and began to spin Clark in midair. Once she was done spinning him Clark was tied up in her whip, she gave a mighty yell as she pulled him down with all her might crashing him onto the city floor cracking the pavement.

"Good team work guys" Amethyst said as she gave her two friends the thumbs up

Garnet nodded smiling at Amethyst, Pearl instantly went to Garnet

"Garnet that symbol, he's a…" Pearl said hysterically.

Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder and nodded "I saw it Pearl…he's a Kryptonian" Garnet said seriously,

Amethyst walked up to the two still holding on her whip "Kryptonian, what's that" Amethyst asked confused.

"A whole lot of Trouble the earth is not ready to face" Garnet said as she looked at the small crater where Clark laid,

"What do they want with earth, are they behind these injector thefts… is Homeworld still fighting them" Pearl said sadly. "Well let's see if blue has any answers" Amethyst said as she faced the crater.

Clark finally shook the dizziness from his head and got to his feet.

"Alright blue now you're going to answer our questions, and don't pull anything funny or else we'll have to get rough on you" Amethyst said confident they had him where they wanted him.

Clark took in his surrounding and examined what he was tied up in him gave a small laugh and smiled

"A whip…. Your funny" Clark said smirking as his eye's began to glow red

"Uh are Kryptonians supposed to that" Amethyst asked confused.

Garnet eyes widened in surprise "Amethyst get down" she yelled, she was to late a bright red beams erupted from Clark's eyes.

The beam hit Amethyst right in the chest and knocked her to the ground once Amethyst was down Clark grunted as he broke free of the whip breaking it into piece's, his eyes glowed again as he fired his beam dragging it across the ground towards Garnet and Pearl. Garnet and Pearl leapt out of the way of the beam as it sliced into the wall behind them, they both landed next to Amethyst as she stood back

"How's your gem" Garnet asked concerned, Amethyst shook the dizziness from her head and Nodded

"Yeah it's good, I don't know about you guys but I had enough of this Krypto-whatever and his stupid tricks" Amethyst said fed up with this whole situation.

Garnet stared down the man with determined eyes "If this man is a Kryptonian he won't give up without a fight" Garnet said as she summoned Gauntlets,

"There's something different about him, he's stronger, faster, has abilities no Kryptonian should have, we have to be careful no telling what else he can do" Pearl said as she spun her spear entering a battle stance.

"Gems hit him with everything you got, but don't kill him we still have questions that he needs to answer" Garnet said as they all came together in a battle formation

"Yeah I hear you Garnet, but I'm sure he'll answer all our questions once we beat him to a pulp" Amethyst said as she summoned a new whip.

"They're ready for a fight, I had feeling this wouldn't be easy, I'll try to take down two of them and get one of them to answer my questions" Clark thought as he prepared to fight them.

The four combatants stared each other down none making a move while the splashing waves of the ocean were the only sound heard throughout the city. In an instant almost as if a bell simultaneously went off in all of their heads they rushed each other at blinding speeds, dust trailing behind them as they began a battle that would shake this entire city.

Clark intentionally lowered his speed as he ran towards the gems he didn't know what they were fully capable of so he wanted them to make the first move. And they indeed did as Amethyst leapt into the air ahead of the other two and swung her whip down towards Clark, as the whip came down Clark brought his left arm up to block it. The whip wrapped around Clark's arm he then grabbed it with his right and pulled hard, Amethyst yelled as she hung on to her whip and was flung through the air Clark giving her a complete 360 spin. During that Pearl began to approach Clark with her spear raised, Clark saw her coming from the corner of his eye and then gave the whip another yank and aimed it at Pearl. Pearl was ready to attack but stopped mid-swing when she heard Amethyst's yelling coming closer

"P HEADS UP" Amethyst yelled as she flew towards Pearl

Pearl turned around the instant Amethyst slammed into her sending them both flying down the streets of the city. As they flew the whip unwrapped itself from Clark's arm and he watched them crash into a building, but he knew he couldn't let his guard down. He spun around lightning quick with his fist reared back to face Garnet who was charging at him with her fist reared back, they both let out a battle cry as they're fists collided creating a giant shockwave that traveled three blocks in the city breaking all the windows caught in it. This made some of the buildings shake to their foundations and crumble a bit, and finally cracking the very ground they stood on creating a small crater they both stood in. Both Clark's and Garnet's eyes locked on each other as they kept pushing down on each other's fist, Clark pulled his fist back and launched another punch which Garnet intercepted with her own punch. They collided again creating a smaller shockwave that deepened the crater they both stood in, Clark pulled his fist back then launched a flurry of punches at Garnet looking like he had multiple arms Garnet then launched her own flurry toward him. The sound of multiple explosions filled the air as they're multiple punches collided, they were completely stationary as they clashed the ground shook beneath them, the crater they were in grew inch by inch, and they're hair blew back from the force of the punches. They went like this for minutes neither of them giving any ground to the other, Clark finally decided he had enough and threw a punch with all his strength right at Garnet.

Garnet saw the telegraphed punch a mile away and dodged it countering with a hook across Clark's face, Clark grunted and continued his assault throwing an uppercut to her stomach and an overhead. Garnet blocked the uppercut and then the overhead catching it and landing a blow to Clark's ribs. Clark instinctively grabbed his sore ribs leaving him open, Garnet wrapped her arm around the back of Clark's neck and landed two knee strikes to Clark's midsection releasing him on the second allowing him to stumble back. Garnet then spins around and hits Clark with a backhand to the cheek keeping him off balance, she kept up the pressure with two strong blows to the face before finishing her combo with an open palm strike knocking him out of the crater. Clark skidded across the ground the pavement cracking as he did, he finally came to a complete stop clutching his stomach before looking up to see Garnet emerging from the crater

"This thing is as strong as I am, but she knows how to fight, I got to try and overpower her" Clark thought as Garnet stepped of the crater and face him.

Clark got into a loose boxing stance (Something he picked up from reading and television) and stared Garnet down before rushing at her, he then threw a barrage of jabs and hooks towards her head and body. She was able to easily block and parry each strike like a seasoned master, she was going to think up a counter when she suddenly noticed that the speed and ferocity of Clark's attacks were increasing. She had to put all of her attention on blocking or he would land a hit on her, with each passing second Clark's punches got faster and faster and Garnet had to move faster to deflect them she even started to step back. Between one of the passing seconds Garnet attempted to parry a right aimed at her head but before she could bring her hand up Clark's fist was already inches away from her face, Garnet's eyes widened in shock as she finally realized

"He's faster than me".

Clark's fist slammed right into Garnet's cheek contorting it and creating a large boom sound as his hit made impact, Garnet's glasses went flying slamming into a wall and shattering into pieces revealing her three eyes. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet. Garnet was sent flying from where she previously was but miraculously was able to keep her feet on the ground, skidding across the pavement for yards until finally coming to a complete stop. Garnet slouched and breathed heavily her guard completely down the hit taking a lot out of her, Garnet head snapped up when she heard a small boom and saw Clark in the air with his fist raised. Clark came down like a meteor and punched Garnet across the face her feet sinking deeper into the pavement, but it did not stop there Clark launched a hook to the side where Garnet's ribs would be. Garnet gasped the air leaving her body as the punch made impact, Clark followed it up with and uppercut that shot up faster than a bullet and nailed Garnet in her chin straightening her up and shooting her head back. Clark reared his fist back to punch garnet again but was stopped when Amethyst wrapped her whip around his arm again, Amethyst took a different approach this time using spin dash attack and spinning in place. Clark was reeled in like a fish on a hook she soared towards Amethyst at high speed, as soon as he was close enough Amethyst using the momentum of her spin kicked him in the chin.

Clark landed on his back while Amethyst landed on her feet, Clark got himself to one knee quickly and prepared to pull on Amethyst whip again he didn't get a chance because Pearl came from behind and landed a flying kick to his back. Clark groaned as he attempted to hit Pearl with a backhand she ducked underneath it and swung her spear like a baseball bat and hit Clark in the stomach with the base of her Spear, Clark gaged a bit from the hit and then got hit in the chin with the butt of Pearl's Spear. While he was disoriented Pearl attempted to take a swipe at Clark with the blade of her Spear, Clark jumped back, dodged the swipe, and prepared to counter the attack. Pearl rushed at Clark with absolutely no defense leaving herself open, but before Clark could launch his attack Amethyst Slammed into the back of Clark's head with her spin dash and at the same time Pearl rushed to Clark and hit him with the base again to the stomach. Clark didn't fall but he did cough and tried to keep his footing, Garnet then rushed towards Clark fist raised and launched a powerful combo attack hit him with jabs, hooks, and kicks all across his body before finishing it with a powerful straight to the stomach that sent him flying back. He soared down two blocks bouncing across the pavement a couple times before coming to a complete stop laying on his stomach, Clark groaned as he raised his head and saw the three gems approach him.

"Give it up you can't take all three of us at once" Garnet yelled to him as she and the gems got into battle stances,

Clark still on the ground focused on Garnet "She right, I have to try and get them separated so I can take them one on one, I'll see what I can do about three eyes" Clark thought as began to focus intently.

The gems stared at Clark as he laid on the ground waiting for his next move,

"Unless this is how Kryptonians surrender, I say we rush this jerk before he does something else crazy" Amethyst said as she rose her whip.

And right after she said that the dust and small stones around Clark began to rise and soon enough Clark was floating three feet above the ground, all the gems could do was stare in awe not believing what they were seeing. Clark then flew towards Garnet faster than any of them could see and slammed into her grabbing her and sending them both into the air

"And now he can Fly" Amethyst yelled annoyed as both she and Pearl watched as they both flew higher into the air.

Garnet's mind rushed as they flew through the air passing multiple buildings the air zooming pass them. She should have seen this coming, she should have seen this all coming but just like when she was trying to find the soldiers something was blocking her future vision and now that she was here it was practically gone. She could feel it something here was the cause for this, but she just couldn't tell what it was. She snapped herself out of her confusion and prepared to attack Clark, before she could even think of an attack Clark quickly and roughly grabbed her by where her collar bone would be. Garnet's three eyes widen as Clark reared his fist back, he let out a mighty roar as he launched his punch hitting Garnet right in the center of her face. The sound of a missile making impact rebounded across the city breaking all the windows in the buildings surrounding them, Clark let go of Garnet's Collar before his punch made impact, Garnet's Left and right eye were closed while Clark's fist sunk deep into her nose and her middle eye was wide in pain and shock. Finally Garnet shot off like a bullet from where Clark was soaring past buildings, Clark wasn't done yet as he took off after Garnet going even faster than she was going. Garnet tried to gather herself as she soared through the air trying to think of a way to counter him, her eyes narrowed as she saw Clark rushing towards her with his right fist reared back

"I have to do something, I just can't let him throw me around like this" Garnet thought as she tried to right herself in midair.

Garnet never had the chance, Clark sent another powerful punch right to her gut her eye's nearly bulged out of her skull and her mouth hung open as air left her body, she flew off again twice as fast cracking the windows as she passed them and again Clark pursued moving even faster and breaking the windows as he passed. Clark once again raced to Garnet and fired off a bomb of a left hook nailing Garnet right in her cheek, this punch again sent her off at blinding speeds but this time sent her into a tailspin as she zoomed across the city. As Garnet flew she came to a building and then proceeded to crash through it, going through walls, machines, and a load of other things she couldn't tell because she was moving so fast. She finally came out the other side expecting to go out to the ocean, but was stopped when Clark appeared in front of her (her tour of the building slowing her down a bit) and grabbed her by the face before she could go any farther. Before she could realize that she stopped Clark yelled as he flew towards the Ground with Garnet in tow, the slammed into the pavement like a meteor creating a giant Crater and a plume of dust that could be seen from the air or in Pearl and Amethyst taste a few blocks away as they ran towards the battle.

Garnet was embedded into the ground all three of her eyes shut in pain, Clark took in a breathe as he lifted Garnet by her face again and threw her into the first floor of the building she went through. Garnet tumbled a bit before coming to a complete stop in the building face down and motionless, Clark floated in the building landing as he entered and walked towards the motionless Garnet

"Now that your softened up a bit maybe you'll be a bit more neighborly and answer my questions" Clark said seriously as he came up to Garnet.

Garnet did not move, she did not twitch, she gave absolutely no indication that she was conscious or alive, Clark was a bit worried by this she had no organs but he could see that the energy coming off her was starting to dwindle and strangely her energy seemed to be a mash of two colors instead of one solid one like the others. Clark worried flipped her body over finally getting a good look on her face, a bruise was forming on her left cheek where he punched her. He began to reach to pick her up, but suddenly Garnet's eyes snapped open and her energy spiked up radically. She flipped up kicking away Clark's hand and leaving him off balanced, Garnet's eye's flared up in anger appearing to be slightly more red

"I have nothing to say to you KRYPTONIAN" Garnet yelled as she ran towards Clark.

With all her strength she fired off and uppercut that nailed Clark right in his chin and sent him flying through the multiple floors of the building, he finally managed to stop himself right as he came through the roof. He shook the dizziness out of his head and looked down to see Garnet scowling at him, he returned her scowl as he watched her crouch down then launch herself toward him through the holes he made with her fist reared back. Clark then flew down through the same hole and reared back his own fist. They both let out a primal roar as they flew towards each other meeting in the middle floor as they're fists collided.

 **Hello Everyone I'm the writer of this story, I am putting this down here to let you know about a few things and how it will affect the story. But before I do that I would like to thank all of you, everyone who followed, watched, and commented it means so much. When I started this I never imagined that people would like this and want to follow this, the fact you people give me compliment me, give me advise, and ask questions just feels Amazing So Thank You. And now for the annoucements**

 **1\. I am in my Sophomore Year in college, there's going to be alot of work for me to do so these chapters will be coming out slower. They'll come just not as fast as in the summer, so still expect them.**

 **2\. I will be starting a new story later today Batman v Superwoman, it's a Fem Clark/Bruce story following the plot of BvS with my own changes to it. If you like genderbent stories, the DCEU, or just like me so far give it a read it's another story I am very passionate about.**

 **3.I am proud to announce that I am starting up my first blog and it's about the world I made in this story it's called stevensdcuniverse and it's on Tumblr. Iset it up so that you guys have a place to ask your questions and I can post art I make on this which you can also find on my deviantart page I hope that this can be something fun for me to do, get word of my story out, and maybe get into some fun discussions with you guys. I've never ran a blog so this will be interesting.**

 **Again Thank you and see you all next time :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Gems vs Steel Part 2

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Aqua-Firma**

Pearl and Amethyst arrived at the building they saw Garnet fly into, and looked upon the wrecked building and shattered glass that littered the ground

"Do you think she's winning" Pearl said with slight optimism and worry.

As soon as she said that, an explosion went off right in the middle floor of the building and knocked them both down, they both looked on in horror as the building began to cave in on itself crumbling into a mountain of dust, metal, and glass nothing of the building was left standing.

"Oh no… GARNET" Pearl screamed as she ran towards the ruins Amethyst following behind

They both stopped when they heard a rumble from the ruins of the building and once it stopped, Clark exploded from the ruins missing a sleeve on his T-shirt and the end of one of his pant legs, he skidded across the ground. Clark managed to come to a complete stop narrowed his eyes at the ruins to see Garnet emerge from them, it was clear that the last clash and the building coming down took something out of her and the same could be said for Clark as he was breathing heavily.

"Fighting her is taking everything and I still have two more to go, I need to get her out of the fight" Clark thought as he readied himself and flew towards Garnet

Garnet rushed towards him, her eye's had a fire in them as she came closer to Clark roaring at the top of her lungs and her fist raised to punch him, imagine her surprise when her fist came down and there was no one there for it to hit. Garnet's eyes widened as a red blur zoomed over her and landed behind her, Garnet turned around as fast as she could and saw Clark standing behind her and appeared to be taking a very deep breathe. Clark then pursed his lips and blew and from his lips hurricane force winds came out and began pushing Garnet back, before she could fly off she sunk her feet into the pavement in an attempt to keep her on the ground, Clark then proceeded to blow harder his face beginning to turn red. Garnet put her gauntlets in front of her face to keep the dust out of her eyes as she tried to think of a way out of this wind tunnel, and that's when she felt it a chill in the air and what was first clear air rushing past her turned into an icy blue and ice slowly began to form all around Garnet's body. Garnet tried to break the ice from her body but Clark then released one last powerful blow and engulfed Garnet in the blue mist. As the Mist cleared Garnet stood there covered head to toe in ice a shocked expression on her face. Clark took a few seconds to catch his breath then rushed to Garnet and wrapped his arms around her waist he gave a grunt as he lifted the frozen Garnet off the ground and gave off a roar as he threw Garnet out of the city and into the ocean (just a couple hectometers away from the coast of the city). Pearl and Amethyst looked in shock as they're leader soared over their heads frozen solid

"He just turned Garnet into a Popsicle, I have had it with this freak and all his tricks" Amethyst said angrily preparing to rush him while he was catching his breath.

Pearl then stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder "Then why don't we show him our own trick" Pearl said confidently,

Amethyst eyes sparkled understanding what Pearl meant "Alright let's mash it up" Amethyst said with a sinister smile and smacking her fist against her palm.

Clark rested on his knee taking deep breathes and recovering his energy

"That takes care of one…. the others didn't look that tough…. Maybe they'll even surrender after seeing what happen to her" Clark said between his breathes.

From behind Clark there was a giant flash of light, he turned around to see a sight he couldn't believe or understand, a woman towered over him bright-periwinkle skin, and thick, wavy, off-white hair. Her hair extended slightly past her calves, tied back into a rowdy ponytail by a pale salmon band. Extending from off the sides of the ponytail are two small pigtails in the front and chin-length bangs. She had a lean, toned body with two pairs of slender arms. Her face is thin and rounded, with a pointed nose and plump lips. She has two gemstones an oval one on her forehead and a circular one on her chest. Clark noted the similarities this figure had to the other two creatures he was fighting and even stranger it appeared to have two energy signatures with itself in perfect harmony like Garnet and it was the energy of the other two. Clark just stood there with an amazed and confused expression on his face as he continued to look at this giant woman

"What on god's green earth…" Clark asked confused

But didn't finish as the woman slammed her fist into Clark's face sending him down the block, Opal was ready for battle.

Clark was reeling from that hit as he bounced of the pavement multiple times going farther and farther from Opal. Clark finally managed to catch a glimpse down the street as he continued to tumble, but was surprised as he saw that Opal was already on him and revving up an attack. Opal kicked Clark in the mid-section making him exhale all the air in his lungs and sending him farther down the street, Opal rushed passed Clark swift as the wind and appeared behind him as he came towards her she brought back two of her four arms and hit him with a double punch to the back. Clark let out a pained scream, as the punch made impact on his spine he was able to keep himself up but he was stumbling. Opal once again appeared in front of him and released a tirade barrage upon Clark. Punches and kicks from every possible angle rained down on Clark and he wasn't able to defend himself he was mercilessly tossed around like a rag doll. Opal finally stopped her onslaught and grabbed Clark by his arms and lifted his face to meet hers

"One more ought to do it" Opal said as she prepared another double punch.

Just as she reared Clark snapped back to life and shot Opal in the face with his heat vision, it wasn't very powerful due to him being weakened but it did make Opal release her grip as she clutched her face from the searing pain. As soon as his feet touched the ground he launched himself into the air yelling at the top of his lungs and nailed Opal right in the cheek. Opal's eyes widened in pain as her head was tossed to the side

"I hit him with Stars knows how many punches, and he still has so much strength" Opal thought as she stumbled back trying to regain her footing.

Clark never gave her the chance as he flew towards and released his own assault. It wasn't as fast as Opal's or came from as many angles but each punch hit like a semi-truck, a right and a left to the head, a punch in the chest, a kick to the side, each hit kept Opal off balance. Every time Opal tried to raise her fists to defend herself another punch slammed into her face making her arms slump to her sides. Clark yelled as he hit Opal with a powerful left hook sending her head to the side, he roared as he spun around and slammed the front of his boot to her head sending it to the right, he landed on the ground and brought his right fist back he let out a battle cry as he plowed his fist right into Opal abdominals. Opal widened as the air began to exit her body and she was desperately trying to keep it in, as Clark removed his fist from her body she finally exhaled and fell to her knees doubled over clutching her stomach. Opal gagged and coughed as she desperately tried to recover because she knew it was coming she could not only see it but she felt it. , Clark firmly planted his feet into the earth and brought his arms back looking like he was holding an invisible bat. Clark yelled as he swung his arms towards Opal just as she brought her head up hitting her in her face and sending her flying through three buildings and coming to a rest in the middle of a street.

Opal laid there for minutes her body unmoving, though her mind was a different story

"He's not wearing any armor or has a scrap of technology on him where is all of this power coming from?" Opal thought as she slowly stood up

Clark didn't approach immediately he took some time to recover.

"We were fools to think that we could take him in hand to hand combat, time to do what we do best" Opal thought as she began to focus intently her gems glowing bright

From the gems she pulled out Pearl's Spear and Amethyst whip. She brought both to her sides and spun them around bringing them together over head, and in a brilliant flash of light they fused together to form an opalescent recurve bow.

Clark, still where he was when he sent Opal flying, resting on one knee breathing heavily re-gathering his strength. His breathing steadied as he rose to his feet ready to continue the fight if his new opponent wasn't already out, before he could scan for her his ears picked up something it was at least three feet long, thin, fast, and heading right for him. He turned his head to look behind and saw what was an arrow made of pure energy heading right for him. He reacted quickly firing a blast of his Heat Vision towards it, the both collided and exploded in a purple cloud. Before the dust even settled he heard another arrow heading towards him from behind, he turned again not having time to use his heat vision he instead brought his fist up and hit the arrow with a backhand and swatted the arrow away sending it into a building where it exploded. He tried to scan the area to find where they were coming from but didn't have a chance as multiple arrows came from the sky towards him. He narrowed his eyes seeing at least twenty arrows coming towards him, he yelled as he began to deflect all of the arrows with his bare hands sending them into the empty buildings, down the streets and into the sky, multiple explosions going off around him. Clark took a breath once he deflected the last arrow he took a chance to rub his sore hands, he hissed like a person who touched something unexpectedly hot. That's when he heard something land two blocks away from him he turned around and saw Opal eyes narrowed and her bow pulled back ready to fire

"TAKE THIS" Opal yelled as she fired off a giant arrow aimed right at Clark.

Clark reacted fast firing his heat vision hoping to counter it, the two blast met in the intersection between the two and collided making a dazzling purple light as the two beams fought for dominance, Sparks exploded in every direction as a crater began to form beneath the epicenter of the clash. Clark grunted struggling to keep his beam up with all his might he could feel it he wasn't strong enough to hold it back and it was inching closer it him, Opal saw that her arrow was pushing back his beam and smiled

"Just needs a little more oomph" Opal said as she pulled back her bow and fired three small arrows towards the large one.

Once the three made contact with the large one they were absorbed into it making it larger and pushed even harder against Clark's beam moving closer to him, he felt his eyes straining as he continued to push against the oncoming arrow

"Dang it it's getting closer, I've never tried to up the intensity to such a degree but I got to try harder" Clark said as he dug deep within himself searching for something.

Within seconds he found it, anger, a burning frustration born from his past, he roared from the bottom of his heart as his eyes widened and the beam became larger equal to the arrow in size. The beams clashed for a few seconds before finally exploding into purple sparks and smoke, Opal covered her eyes as the dust rushed passed her.

As the dust began to settle she uncovered her eyes to look for Clark, and was surprised to see him flying right towards her eyes glowing red. She immediately jumped out of the way dodging a super speed punch from Clark and tried to fire another arrow at him as he zoomed down the block, he dodged the arrow by flying upwards over the buildings, and he looked down on Opal firing off another beam of Heat Vision. Opal flipped out of the way of the beam allowing it to burn into the pavement, she then fired off four arrows towards the airborne Clark. Clark flew down towards Opal dodging the arrows as he flew towards her. Opal's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Clark dodge her arrows she then back flipped to dodge Clark as he slammed his fist into the earth annihilating the Pavement beneath him, he did not stop there running towards her fist raised ready to attack. Two jabs toward her head which she easily deflected

"I gotta keep my distance" Opal thought as she ducked underneath a hook

She back flipped kicking Clark in the chin and as she landed on her feet jumped back and fired another arrow. Clark narrowly dodged the arrow slicing a bit off his already ruined T-Shirt and in retaliation fired off another heat beam, Opal brought her feet to the ground stopping herself and swerved to the right dodging the blast. She then ran down the street Clark flying after her, Opal and Clark raced down the street firing and dodging they're various attacks this went on for nearly a minute until Clark fired a beam in front of Opal obscuring her view with dust and leaving herself open. He fired a beam at her chest slamming her through the wall of a building. Inside of the building she quickly got to her feet she scowled as she fired and arrow upwards going through the multiple floors of the building and finally coming out of the top, she jumped through the hole she made and came out of the roof. She saw that Clark was still street level and smiled, she aimed her arrow upwards and fired allowing it to soar into the air, slow down and plummet towards Earth. Clark's head snapped up as he saw the arrow come towards him, confused that she would only shoot one, and in an instant the large arrow broke apart into a hundred smaller arrows. Clark's eyes widened as the arrows rained down on him

"Time to pull out another new trick" Clark said as his eyes glowed red

He narrowed his eyes at the hundred arrows and fired, but this time instead of a thick beam it came out flat and wide. Clark yelled as he moved his head up sweeping across the multiple arrows destroying them in midair, Opal's face grimaced in anger

"How does this guy keep pulling powers out of his butt, what is he going to do next? Fly around the world and turn back time next" Opal yelled stomping her foot angrily on the ledge she stood on.

That ledge was suddenly no longer there as Clark used his heat vision to destroy it and sent Opal falling towards the Pavement, Clark flew up and grabbed her by the collar still very high above the ground. Opal lost her bow during the fall and was unarmed as she hung helplessly in Clark's grip, she then punched Clark across his face sending his head to the side. He slowly turned his head back to face Opal looking at her with a very annoyed expression spitting out a little blood as he did. Opal expression went from anger to worry in milliseconds realizing what she just did and how she was basically at his mercy now they stared at each other for what seemed like forever , Clark face not changing and Opal sweating and becoming more worried as each second passed, Opal finally meekly whispered

"I'm Sorry" giving Clark a nervous grin.

Opal screamed as she crashed through the building Clark being the one to send her flying, Clark caught up to her instantly grabbing on to her and flying straight for another building. They went through what appeared to be a lab of some kind Clark slamming Opal into everything in their path computers, walls, desks, even dragging her across the ceiling. They finally broke through the window on the other side floating above the street Opal managed to grab onto Clark's shoulders and they began to struggle in the air, Opal tried to hit Clark with a hook but he moved his head back dodging it and counter with his own hook hitting Opal in the cheek and sending her towards the building across from them. Opal bounced off the wall, leaving a long crack and plummeted to the street bellow falling onto a vehicle left by the military crushing it under her weight, Opal groaned in pain as she laid on the wrecked vehicle Gasoline spilling out from the bottom. Clark saw this and fired another beam towards the forming puddle igniting it Opal eye's widened as she watched the puddle start to emit a flame and then finally exploded completely engulfing her.

Clark floated in the air and let out a breath of air in relief

"Not too bad for a kid who's never been in a fight, but now I don't have anyone to tell me what's going on, Maybe I can thaw out the other ones head and get her to talk, if I can find where she is" Clark said exhausted rubbing the soreness out of his shoulder.

Something jumped from a top the building behind him and grabbed him on the decent "She's right here" Garnet said grabbing Clark so he couldn't move, Garnet let out a yell as she began to emit large amounts of electrical energy and put it through Clark's whole body. Clark screamed in pain as the energy course through every bone in his body he almost fell from the sky but managed to keep his focus, and he instead flew up a high speeds going past the clouds. Despite the high speed Garnet kept a grip on him and continued to pour out the electricity that was until Clark made a very sudden stop in midair making Garnet fly above him. She didn't go far as Clark grabbed Garnet by her leg and began to fly down towards the Earth incredibly fast and soon they were at the buildings . He threw her towards the ground. Opal emerged from the burning wreck extremely disoriented

"Heh, that wasn't so bad, that all you got you big, blue, bastard" Opal said shakily trying to regain her senses

She then heard a small voice coming from above her she looked up and saw a screaming Garnet heading right for her

"Son of a…" Opal said defeated as Garnet crashed into her making a giant explosion.

Opal laid under Garnet and began to glow breaking into two smaller figures Pearl and Amethyst,

"What is this guy made of every time we hit him he matches us blow for blow" Amethyst said as she forced herself up very upset

"This power… no Kryptonian should be able to do this, what can we do" Pearl said worried and slightly despaired

Garnet stood up looking at the sky through the dust

"We hit him together" Garnet said seriously.

Both Amethyst and Pearl looked at Garnet with surprise and acceptance standing beside her and preparing for the final round. Clark landed on the ground and face the plume of smoke where the Gems laid, he was clearly exhausted but still put on a strong front

"You want go another round or you ready to answer my questions, I can do this all day" Clark said boldly as he began to walk towards them.

And from the smoke emerged a voice it was strong and almost monstrous

"We don't have anything to say to you Kryptonian, but if you really want to continue…" the voice said as a giant hand emerged from the smoke just in front of Clark.

The figure wasn't any of the others he faced she had wild mint green hair, bright-magenta skin and six arms, her eyes are covered by a dark-indigo visor an oval gemstone on her forehead, with three dark- indigo oval-shaped lenses surrounding it. Her attire was a teal bodysuit with a four-pointed star cutout on each knee, the flats and large, dark-mauve shoulder plates, and the dark pink belt, and gloves on each pair of arms. The creature stood as tall as a small apartment building dwarfing Clark completely and roared at him with a mouth that hid underneath the mask it wore

"Were ready for a Brawl" it roared. Alexandrite was ready to end this battle.

Clark stared at the creature in awe as it reared back its fist and launched it at Clark. Clark reacted fast flying towards the punch that was as big as he was and catching it with his bare hands. Though it wasn't easy as Clark strained and struggled against the fist trying to push it back, Alexandrite growled seeing that he was holding back her punch but smiled seeing all the effort he was putting to stop it. She brought back another one of her fist revving up a punch only this one had one of Garnet's gauntlets form around it, the punch impacted on the entire right side of Clark's body and sent him through another building. He managed to stop himself in midair as he exited the other side of the building, he didn't have time to react as Amethyst's whip came crashing through the building he went through and wrapped around his entire body. Clark screamed as Alexandrite began to spin him around and crash him through the sides of three building, she then pulled Clark towards herself again and punched him with the Gauntlets this time hitting his upper body and sending him spinning. But before he could hit the ground Alexandrite grabbed him with another spare arm and slammed him into a building, still holding onto him she jumped up dragging Clark along the side breaking him through steel and glass. Once she was over the roof of the building she lifted Clark over her head

"I'M A PLANT ME AN IDIOT TREE" Alexandrite yelled gleefully as she threw Clark towards the earth crashing through the pavement.

Alexandrite then brought two of her arms together forming the gauntlets again only this time the gauntlets actually fired off of her arms like rockets and headed right for the hole Clark made in the ground. The Gauntlets exploded like missiles once they made contact creating a giant crater, Alexandrite landed on the ground a confident smirk on her face

"Come on I was expecting a fight don't tell me that's all you got" Alexandrite yelled confidently.

As soon as she said that a blur emerged from the crater and nailed her in the chin, Alexandrite stumbled back using the building as a support as Clark floated in front of her fist raised. His shirt was in tatters showing off his well-built figure and the symbol was still whole, he was missing a boot, his hair was messier loose strands in front of his eyes, small cuts and bruised littered across his body. His body said he was running on fumes though his eyes said he could go for hours

"Oh trust me you haven't seen anything yet" Clark said mockingly.

Alexandrite roared as she summoned Pearls spear and swung at the floating Clark the base slammed against Clark's side but he didn't budge an inch, he then grabbed it keeping Alexandrite stationary

"I'll admit you're a lot stronger than me, but let's see what that strength does for you in mid-air" Clark yelled as he flew upwards holding the spear Alexandrite in tow.

Clark then spun the spear and Alexandrite and threw her into the air, she began to slow down once she was over the buildings and started to descend but Clark slammed into her mid-section and flew higher into the sky.

Clark roared as he increased his speed flying higher and higher into the sky higher than he's ever been straight to the earth's lower atmosphere. Alexandrite grunted as she formed the gauntlet again and grabbed Clark trying to push him off, the force he was applying was too great so Alexandrite activated her rocket punch again using them and her own strength to finally push Clark off her body. Clark tumbled downwards a bit before he corrected himself in the air and looked up to see Alexandrite still in the air and rushed towards her fist raised, Alexandrite's eyes widened as she saw Clark approach so she summoned the gauntlets and the whip and brought them together forming a giant flail/foil. Clark was surprised as the fail/foil swung at him and hit him sending him further down though he still wasn't done, Alexandrite saw that didn't work and growled dispersing the flail/foil into light and summoning the opalescent bow drawing it back and focusing it on Clark.

Alexandrite fired the bow launching a large arrow much larger than what Opal made toward Clark, Clark saw the oncoming arrow stopping in the air he narrowed his eyes as they began to glow red. He fired his Heat vision towards the arrow though not as big the heat emitting from the beam was burning the atmosphere around them, the two beams raced towards each other for a clash that would've burned a hole in the sky. But they did not clash Clark's beam passed right by the arrow small purple sparks emitted from the brief contact they had as they passed each other. Both Clark's and Alexandrite's eyes widened as they saw the beams pass each other and head towards them, Alexandrite could not dodge in the air, and Clark didn't have time to move because the arrow was to fast. Both beams met their mark as Clark screamed in pain as he was completely engulfed by the arrow the energy coursing through his entire body, Alexandrite gasped as the heat beam went right through her mid-section leaving a giant hole in her body. Clark's vison went blurry and his hearing was fuzzy as he plummeted to earth with his last bit of consciousness he saw Alexandrite exploded into a puff of smoke and made out four small glittering items falling from the smoke as he finally lost consciousness and fell into the ocean, followed by four small gems.

 **Note:** ** _Hope you all enjoy this chapter the fight was so big I had to break it into two parts. My first action chapter I think I did a pretty good job for a first timer, leave a review and give me your honest opinions and ask questions I 'll answer them as long as they don't spoil the story._**

 _ **Also I want to remind you all that I have a tumblr page stevensdcuniverse where I will post art and answer questions (I will answer questions on the reviews and the blog). And a deviantart page where I have other art pieces and stories. Also Just check out my Fanfiction page I have genderbent superman story I feel good about.**_

 _ **Again Thanks for all the Favs, Follows, and reviews I'll keep up the good work :)**_


	8. Chapter 7: Recovery and Evaluation

**Three days Later, Clark Kent's Apartment, Metropolis**

Clark moaned as he peeled the covers off of him allowing the rays of the sun to hit his face, although annoying he knew it was good for him as he rose from bed. He took a moment to look around his apartment it was a modest size, with a bedroom, living room and kitchen, and a bathroom (for visual reference look for Clark's Apartment in Lois and Clark new adventures of Superman). He sighed as he walked to his bathroom sink and looked at his face in the mirror, there was light bruising around his right eye and his cheek, and small bruises across his body.

"Well at least it's better than yesterday" Clark thought as he walked to his shower allowing mind wandered three days ago.

He floated in the ocean for what must've been three hours maybe even more before he regained consciousness. Everything hurt for him but he managed to lift himself into the air and fly back to Metropolis incredibly slow. It was night when he got back as he flew into the open window of his apartment and collapsed on his bed passing out again. He awoke next morning to loud knocking on his door, with his X-ray he saw Lois and freaked. He was still very sore all over so he didn't use his super speed as he removed his tattered shirt and jeans throwing them into the closet where a small pile of ruined shirts, jeans, and boots laid. He threw on a robe and his glasses and answered the door. Lois was there to ask where Clark was since he never came back to work, but was shocked to see his bruised face. He told her that during **his** walk back to the planet he saw a guy getting mugged and tried to help, and got beat up for his troubles. It worked and Lois said she would tell Perry. An hour later he received a call from Perry to take some time off, which Clark gladly took. He then received a phone call from his contacts asking about his investigation, after he told them about the fight they proceeded to nearly blow out Clark's eardrum screeching about how they would find them and wipe them off the face of the earth. Clark managed to calm them down telling them that he was sore but fine, his contacts told him to stay at home and heal in a few days he would be back to 100%. And he proceeded to do that. Metropolis was surprisingly quiet for the last few days nothing to bad was happening aside from a few purse snatchings and a few accidents. Clark still did his part helping where he could but clearly wasn't at his best almost being spotted a few times.

Clark emerged from the shower drying himself off and walked to the sink mirror, he examined himself noticing beard stubble forming on his chin. He sighed as he focused on the mirror his eyes glowing red, though this time instead of a large beam a small thin beam barely noticeable to the human eye came out and bounced off the mirror. Clark then proceeded to guide the beam across his chin burning away the stubble and leaving him clean shaven. He exited his bathroom wearing sweatpants and an undershirt walking to his refrigerator and took out some leftover Chinese food from a previous night. He brought the food to his living room where he also left his laptop and proceeded to eat the food and check his email. He scrolled down his inbox replying to emails from work, telling them that he would be back tomorrow, and from his family telling them that he was doing fine not mentioning the fight that left him unconscious in the middle of the ocean. There was one email that he took extreme interest in, an email from star_caretaker, his contacts address he asked if they search for the energy of those three ever, but also to look into the water city he was in and figure out why there were Soldiers in it.

It's been on Clark's mind for the last few days the entire city was turned into a research site, as he fought those three women he saw various equipment strewn around the city. Even when he saved the soldier he was clearly apart of some kind of evacuation, he would go and investigate the city again but in his current state he's sure that it would take him six hours to and back from his home. He opened the email and silently read it in his mind.

" _Good Morning Kal I hope you are healing as projected and getting your much needed nutrients_ "

Clark read as he continued to eat his Chinese food.

" _I am sending this digital message to give you an update on the investigational assignment you gave me three rotations prior, I am sad to inform you that I have not been able to locate the energy of the three wretches that dared to hurt you, this machinery is still new and needs to be recalibrated but it will work, and we will find them and make them pay_ "

Clark sighed as he read the message the anger in it very blatant. "Why do I feel like I am going to have to remind her that we're trying to subdue and detain, not execute them" Clark thought to himself as he continued to read.

" _On the investigation to the reason as why there were humans on that city I was able to find some very interesting things, those soldiers were from your countries government_ "

Clark's eyes widened as he nearly choked on his food "Those were American Soldiers" Clark thought surprised as he continued to read.

" _They were tasked with protecting the researchers and the facility that they made in the city, they were looking for something and appeared to have found it, I attempted to investigate the site but found it completely erased of any human interference, nothing showing that they were there remained. So, I attempted to find a connection with the researchers the soldiers were protecting, it was quite difficult. The facts were hidden very well but I was able to find something, a symbol I hope it will be of assistance_ " the email ended and below was the symbol.

Clark examined the symbol and his eyes widened in his realization, the symbol was purple and green it was a giant X and on the lower left side a line went through the bottom making it look like an L was over the X. Clark immediately recognized the symbol it was a symbol he saw everywhere in Metropolis

"What does Lex Luthor have to do with all this" Clark thought grimly scratching his chin.

Lex Luthor was a prominent figure in Metropolis well respected an adored by many. Clark knew of his many philanthropic endeavors but also heard about some of his darker backdoor dealings though none of it was proven. But there was someone he could talk to about all this someone who was dedicated to showing the world the true Lex Luthor and it was someone he was going to see tomorrow at work.

"Okay tomorrow me and Ms. Lane are going to have a very extensive talk about Mr. Luthor" Clark, thought seriously as he closed his laptop.

 **Same Time, Steven's House, Beach City**

Three days, three days since the gems left and they are yet to comeback. Steven was surprised when he awoke the morning after they left and saw that they were still not home, he proceeded to wait for them to return. Each passing hour he got more and more worried until once again night fell and he was alone, this time his father came and kept him company for the night. And after a conversation on the phone with his friend Connie she said she would visit to keep him company. Steven sat on the steps leading to the warp with his back turned to the pad, Connie sat next to him consoling him. It's not that he lost hope that they would return he was just worried because it was so long, and he also wondered what happened during the mission that could've halted or drastically delay their return. Connie assured him that they would return and that she would stay with him until they did, Steven really did appreciate Connie's company and was glad she was here. He and Connie were about to stand up and walk to the kitchen when light suddenly erupted from behind them, Steven was completely frozen turning around very slowly. He turned to see three figures each with nervous smiles on their faces, they all just stared at one another for 10 seconds or maybe more. One of them tried to speak but before they could Steven ran up to them and hugged all three of them at once. They returned the hug kneeling on the warp pad enjoying this moment.

"What took you guys so long Dinners cold" Steven said with a tear running down his eye.

They spent the first hour simply enjoying each other's company laughing and joking without a care in the world.

It was the next hour when Steven finally asked "Guys what happened during your mission"

The gems froze momentarily each of them had a look on their face, Pearls was worry, Amethyst was embarrassment, and Garnet though she could hide it but had a look of agitation. Steven gave a worried look to his family

"I-If you guys don't want to talk about it, its fine" Steven said softly.

"No, we left without telling you where we were, and why we were gone for so long, you deserve to know" Garnet said softly, both Amethyst and Pearl gave a small nod as they all walked over to the couch.

"We were attempting to follow a lead with the soldiers from the kindergarten, and that lead brought us to the city of Aqua-Firma" Garnet said, with both Steven and Connie listening intently.

"Steven told me about what happened in the Kindergarten, but what's Aqua-Firma?" Connie asked curious about the area.

"Aqua-Firma is a gem city built for the purpose of taking your planet's ocean to help form more gems, it was supposed to be the first but was never finished due to…. Outside forces" Pearl explained rubbing the back of her neck at the last part.

"Yeah now it's really unfinished after what we did" Amethyst said giving a small laugh

"Well what happened did you find the soldiers" Steven asked, a bit excited by the story.

"Heck yeah we did. They had another whole weird science thing there and we almost got one of them to talk until…" Amethyst said starting off strong but slowing down when she came to the end.

"What happened was it that soldier did he use that weird gun on you again" Steven asked worried.

"No it was some big, stupid, jerk with his dumb boots, lame cape, and…." Amethyst yelled very angrily

Pearl put a hand on Amethyst shoulder wanting to calm her down.

"No Steven it wasn't the soldiers, we were attacked by this" Pearl said as her gem began to glow a light shined from it towards the ground.

Within the light a figure took the shape of Clark blue shirt, red cape, and all. Both Steven and Connie looked at figure rather confused he looked big and strong, but also looked very human and wasn't wearing the soldier garb.

"Is this one of the guys who attacked you? Was he part of some group?" Steven asked really wanting an answer.

"He looks like the guy who works at the auto shop, only with a cape" Connie said as she examined the image.

"Nope it was just him" Garnet said in a matter of fact tone.

"One guy in a cape fought you, well what happened did he have a weapon or something" Steven asked very confused by what he was hearing.

"More like he was a weapon" Amethyst said annoyed.

The image from Pearl's light then disappeared and in its place moving images took form. A movie of the fight that happened between the gGems and the Man of Steel from Pearls POV played out in front of the children. Steven and Connie Marveled at the individual and how he was able to take on all the gems and multiple fusions. Freezing breath, fire eyes, Flight it was incredible.

"How can one person do all this?" Steven asked in wonder

"Because this isn't a human being this is a Kryptonian" Pearl said angrily.

Again Steven and Connie were confused "What's a Kryptonian a type of gem" Connie asked

"Kryptonians are organic like you but they come from a world far from this one" Garnet said seriously.

Both Steven's and Connie's eyes sparkled upon hearing that "He's an alien but he looks just like me, I mean he looks human" Steven said containing his excitement.

"On the outside yet but genetically you are completely different" Pearl said dissipating the projection.

"Kryptonians come from a planet not too different from Earth. But being from Krypton, only they were far more advanced, Gems and Kryptonians have been at war for millennia we lost track of what happened during the war here on earth, though they are probably still fighting" Garnet said with sadness in her voice.

"You had to fight an entire planet of him" Steven said shocked

"Yes and No, gems fought Kryptonains but they were never able to do anything like this, they were as fragile as humans they're technology is what gave them a chance, but he did things no Kryptonian should be able to do" Pearl said frantically and with worry.

"Well are you sure it's a Kryptonian, maybe it's another… alien" Connie said trying to make sense of this situation.

"No, he is a Kryptonian, I now because of that crest" Garnet said firmly like she was containing her anger.

"You mean that red S" Steven said while pointing to his own shirt

"It's not an S, it's a Kryptonain crest, and that is the crest of the House of El, the greatest monsters in gem history" Garnet said gritting her teeth and sinking her fingers into her knees.

Steven saw the discomfort Garnet was in and wanted to ask what was wrong, but he also saw the anger inside her and decided now was not the time to ask.

"Okay so why would a super powered alien be here on earth?" Connie asked

"We're not sure, but he being here might explain how those Humans know about the gem tech" Pearl said in deep thought.

Steven's mind began to wander towards the mystery man and all that he did. He was strong enough to match Garnet blow for blow, and he was faster than the eye could see leaving only a blur. Then Steven's eyes widened at a sudden realization a blur

"Maybe this guys the blur from Metropolis?" Steven yelled out excitedly catching everyone off guard.

It was now the gems turn to be confused as they all stared at Steven

"The…Blur" Amethyst said in a skeptic tone.

Connie then realized what Steven was saying "Oh yeah he's has the same colors and he moves so fast it has to be him, but the blur saves people. But based on what the gems said, he seemed friendly" Connie said excitedly, then slowing down to think during the end.

"Wait, just wait a second, what blur in Metropolis, what are you talking about?" Pearl said wanting to know what the two children were talking about.

"It was before we left for the kindergarten, me and Connie saw a news report about something saving people in Metropolis" Steven said

Garnet took a moment to ponder remembering that Steven did want to talk about something like that.

"Yeah and when I went back home I did some digging online and found a blog talking about some of the sightings" Connie said as she pulled out her laptop and began typing on it.

Steven and the Gems crowded around Connie to see what she was doing. Connie had typed down Daily Planet Blog and The Blur to the search engine and clicked on the first link. It brought them to a page with the Daily Planet logo and links to different news stories, Connie clicked on the link at the very bottom of the page Metropolis Marvels. This lead to a page that was mostly empty except for a few images and videos, on the top of the page it showed the number of followers it was only three.

"Are you sure this is a reliable source of information Connie, this looks very similar to Renaldo's blog" Pearl said skeptically as she scanned the page

"Well I'm not sure it's legit, but the guy running it seems to be very passionate about it look he has a new video" Connie said as she clicked on the newest video.

The video loaded for a few seconds before coming on showing the Daily Planet logo, and then a cheaply made Photoshop logo of Metropolis Marvels. And the video began showing the red haired freckled face of Jimmy Olsen who appeared to be sitting in a dark room

"Hello true believers, it is I Jimmy Olsen intrepid Reporter for the Daily Planet, here to give you the latest on the strange happenings of our fair city" Jimmy said confidently.

"And it's time to give you an update on the blur, for the last few months a strange phenomenon of people in life ending situations being miraculously saved by what they could only describe as a red and blue blur, even yours truly is a part of this Mystery" Jimmy said dramatically.

"For the longest while these events have been written off as chance occurrences and lucky breaks, though recent evidence has finally given some leeway to a theory of mine" Jimmy said with a bright smile on his face.

"Two days ago there was a fire at a Star Labs facility by the docks, many of the workers were trapped in a back room with no way of escape, that was until something blasted through the steel door and the wall behind them giving them an escape route, the police said an explosion from within the building sent some debris flying and destroyed the door and wall, though some of the workers did say they saw red and blue and after some digging around the ruins of the burned down facility I found this" Jimmy said dramatically as he reached into his pocket.

Jimmy them pulled out a small piece of cloth it was blue, red, and yellow appearing to be the bottom part of a diamond.

"This is a bit of someone's clothes and nobody in the building was wearing anything with these colors, which means someone else was in there and these colors match the blur, which proves my theory that the blur is a person and has been saving people across Metropolis. It's not much but it's a start and you bet I'm going to be bringing you more evidence as my investigation continues. In other news the strange sightings in Gotham…." Jimmy said as the video continued but Garnet paused and rewound it.

She paused the video on the part where Jimmy brandished the piece of cloth and examined it.

"That does look like a piece of his shirt" Amethyst said as she examined the image.

"There are a bunch of reports of The Blur saving people across Metropolis" Connie said as she clicked on another link on the blog.

This page showed multiple news articles involving people being saved by a mysterious force, the gems scanned the articles each saying the same thing a gust of wind, a red and blue blur, and suddenly they were out of harms way.

"Okay so we have a lead, let's head down to Metropolis and find this guy" Amethyst pounding her fist into her hand

"We just can't rush him Amethyst especially in after what happened last time, we don't know what else he can do" Pearl said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Pearl's right we need to learn as much about him as possible, tomorrow we'll head to Metropolis and do some reckon" Garnet said seriously

Steven immediately stood up "Let me come too" Steven said almost yelling.

All the gems and Connie were caught off guard by this Pearl was the first to speak up.

"Steven this Kryptonian is extremely dangerous, more dangerous than any gem monster we just can't…" Pearl said worried for Steven.

Garnet stopped Pearl before she could finish "No Steven should come this mission will be strictly reckon, he deserves this after what happened" Garnet said smiling at Steven and Steven returned it.

"Okay so you'll all going together but where will you start Metropolis is huge" Connie asked

"Well we should probably start at the news place where that Jimmy guy works" Steven answered.

"Then it's settled tomorrow we'll head to Metropolis and investigate the Daily Planet, until then why don't we cook some dinner and watch the Lone Blade" Garnet said happily.

Steven smiled as he ran to the Kitchen, Connie following behind, the gems smiled as they too followed to help Steven. Now would be the end of the day for them. On the next day they headed to Metropolis "The City of Tomorrow.

 **Note: Okay this is something I felt like I should address based of a review I got, in this Story Superman is no where near his full power he's still growing and getting stronger. That's why the fight between him and the gems was so close, also for this story the gems are getting a buff so that they can go toe to toe with what the DC Universe offers up.**

 **Please leave any questions you have in the reviews and I will answer its long as it doesn't spoil the story. :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Daily Planet

_**(Note: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year to all of you my followers. My gift for you this year is the newest Chapter of my story, after this I'll be taking a short break from this story to work on a few new projects which you will either find here, deviantart, or Archive of our Own. Don't worry this story will continue I won't leave you guys hanging like that. I want to thank you all for your support on this story, every notification I get on my email telling me I got a review, favorite, or follow fills me with the determination to see this story through. And also to expand and write more stories, I hope you will continue to support me and my future writings for this and many more.)**_

 _ **More Notes Below, But now enjoy and Happy Holidays. :D**_

 **Road to Metropolis, the next day**

Steven yawned as he opened his eyes to look out the van window and watched the landscape rush by. They left around eleven they didn't have any warp pads in the city so the gems asked Greg if he could give them a ride. So they all piled into his white mid-1970's Dodge Tradesman it had an elaborate custom paint job; an outer-space mural with asteroids, shooting stars, and planets combined with a purple and white "Mr. Universe" logo and red, orange, and blue stripes. They've been driving for a few hours and were currently in one of the suburban area's surrounding the city

"Finally awake Steve-O, and right on time to were almost there" Greg said giving his waking son a glance but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Guess we went a little overboard with that movie marathon, you conked out as soon as your butt hit the seat" Amethyst said her head poking out from the back of the van.

All the gems sat in the back, it was usually cluttered with various junk but it was emptied in order to be more comfortable for them, it wasn't needed but appreciated.

"I must say you humans have really developed this area since we've last been here, I remember when all this was just grasslands and log cabins" Pearl said in an amused tone looking out the window

"So where exactly is this Daily Planet" Amethyst asked.

Greg pulled out his phone opening the screen and handed it to Amethyst the screen showed a map with directions to a certain point

"It's located in the business district, were still outside of the city we need to cross the Clinton Bridge" Greg told Amethyst as he continued to drive.

Steven looked down the road they drove and saw a sign "Welcome to Metropolis, The city of Tomorrow" it read. After reading and passing the sign Steven's eyes went toward the bridge and the magnificent cityscape that stood behind it

"I can see it, I can see Metropolis" Steven said excitedly as they drove over the bridge.

As they entered the city they all marveled at what they saw, the only big city Steven ever saw was Empire City, but it paled in comparison to what he was seeing now. All the buildings seemed endless as they stretched towards the sky. Every street, building, and sign gave off a certain glow as if everything was just built. Steven stared in awe at the futuristic looking cars they passed and the tram system than ran overhead

"I must say this is quite a spectacular achievement" Pearl said very impressed by what she saw.

"From the pyramids to this you all never cease to amaze me with what you are capable of building" Garnet said happily as she looked out the window

"Has it been that long, I played a concert here years ago I don't remember everything being so shiny" Greg said examining the city as he drove down the street.

"I can't wait to see what the Daily Planet looks like, it said online it was Metropolis's oldest and best newspaper" Steven said excited still marveling at everything he passed

"Hey guys I think we're coming up to it now" Greg said as he slowed the van down in front of a building.

As soon as the van stopped Steven jumped out the seat and onto the sidewalk excitement in his eyes

"Wow the Daily Planet" Steven said looking at the building in awe.

The three gems stood in front of the van looking at the same building and almost instantly at the same time each gave off a disappointed and unimpressed sigh. The building was tall but not the tallest a, a bronze globe stood on the top of the building, a ring with the words "Daily Planet" surrounded the globe, the metal appeared to be rusted. The building was definitely older than the others surrounding it, more stone then steel. They all stood at the entrance of the Daily Planet, the stone steps leading up to the rusty revolving doors were very dirty covered in dust, and grime a homeless person with a hat filled with crumpled bills and change sat against a graffiti covered wall.

"Are you… sure you brought us to the Daily Planet Greg" Pearl asked examining the building with slight revulsion

"I'm pretty sure this is the place" Greg said pointing upwards.

Steven and the Gems looked up to see plastered right overhead on the front of the building in Big Metal letters was "Daily Planet" though the letters also appeared to be grimy and rusted and half of the "L" was missing.

"Is there another Daily Planet, one that doesn't look like crude" Amethyst said bluntly and unforgiving

"It said online that there was only one Daily Planet and it was in Metropolis, okay guys it may look a little rough on the outside but its what's inside that counts" Steven said optimistically.

Steven walked up the steps to the revolving doors stopping in front of the homeless man and dropping a single and some change into the hat getting a smile from him, Steven then went to the door and pushed on it but it wouldn't budge.

The three gems watched as the young half gem fruitlessly pushed on the revolving door trying to get in to move

"Ummm Garnet" Pearl said looking towards Garnet for some kind of direction

"It's our only lead Pearl, let's see what we can find" Garnet said stoically as she walked up the stairs the other two following behind.

Garnet came behind the struggling Steven, gently putting her hand on the revolving door and pushed making the door creak and groan as it moved letting them in. Steven smiled as he finally entered the building still optimistic and excited, the inside wasn't better than the outside though Steven didn't care. The walls were a pale blue the paint chipping on some parts, a dead potted plant sat in the corner, the walls were empty aside from a few framed newspapers, and square spots on the walls where something used to lie. There was only two people in the lobby an elderly janitor trying to clean the dirty tiled floor and a single sleeping security guard. Steven walked up to the desk and hit the bell on it waking the guard from his slumber

"Wha…What is it" the guard slurred centering his vision on Steven

"Hello sir, my friends and I are here to meet with one of your employees" Steven said smiling.

The guard looked at Steven Quizzically "Who are you exactly" the guard asked Steven

Garnet then walked up to the table "Just a couple citizens interested in the writings of the Daily Planet, were looking for James Olsen" Garnet said looking down at the guard.

The guard looked at the odd group in front of him very confused until his eyes wandered behind them

"Well if you're looking for him, here he comes" the guard said to the gems pointing behind them.

They all turned around to see a huge stack of donut boxes and coffee with legs behind walking towards them

"When are they going to fix that damn door, Hey Reggie I got your Coffee just how you like it" Jimmy said as he carefully picked up a cup from atop the stack and handed it to the guard.

The Guard took the cup inhaling the fresh smell with satisfaction "Thanks Jimmy you're a lifesaver, Oh and these guys wanted to meet you" the guard said as he blew on his coffee.

Jimmy still holding the huge stack finally turned his head to look at the group standing behind him

"Uh…. Hi, can I help you" Jimmy said slightly wary

Steven was the first to step up to Jimmy "Hello Mr. Olsen, I'm Steven Universe and these are my friends Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl" Steven said gesturing to the three gems and extending his hand.

Jimmy smiled at the child as he masterfully balanced the stack on his leg and held it with one arm, so that he could extend his own hand to shake Steven's

"Nice to meet ya Steven, I'm Jimmy Olsen, also please don't call me Mr. Olsen it makes me feel old, and I'm only in high school" Jimmy said happily.

"So how can I help you good sir" Jimmy asked Steven curious for his answer

Pearl then stepped up to answer "Hello James, me and my friends saw your online blog and were very interested in it, we would like to ask you a few questions about your….investigation" Pearl said politely but with uncertainty in her voice.

Jimmy looked at the gems with an astonished look on his face, and then he started to laugh hysterically

"Alright who sent you guys was it Devin from Geography" Jimmy said catching his breath from laughing.

Pearl was taken aback by Jimmy sudden outburst of laughter

"I'm… Sorry" Pearl said confused

"You expect me to believe that three beautiful women read my blog and are now looking for me seriously" Jimmy said in disbelief with a small chuckle.

Garnet then walked up Jimmy towering over him and looking at him with a stone cold expression making Jimmy nervous,

"Seriously" Garnet said dead serious without any wavering in her voice.

Jimmy looked at Garnet surprised his gaze switching between the three gems and Steven until a huge smile crept upon his face

"You guys….. actually read my blog….. and you came looking for me to ask questions about it….. Do you know what this means" Jimmy said happily

"What" Amethyst asked?

"It means Devin from Geography CAN SUCK IT" Jimmy yelled smiling like a mad man and then giving an equally insane laugh

Steven, Garnet, and Pearl looked at Jimmy with concerned looks as he continued to laugh doubling over slightly. Amethyst gave off a hearty laugh as she watched Jimmy

"I like this guy" Amethyst said pointing at the still laughing Jimmy

Jimmy continued to laugh until he started to cough a bit and needed to catch his breath, after taking in a few breathes and correcting his posture he faced the gems.

"So what do you guys want to know about the strange happenings of Metropolis" Jimmy asked

"We want to learn about the blur" Garnet said

"Ah the mysterious hero of red and blue, well you see….." Jimmy said until he was interrupted.

"Don't you think the guys upstairs want their coffee" The guard asked still drinking his coffee, Jimmy flinched realizing his mistake

"Oh dang right, you guys follow me we'll walk and talk, Reggie I'm bringing these guys to the bullpen pretty sure they're not crazy or something" Jimmy said quickly as he picked up the boxes of coffee and donuts gesturing the Steven and the gems to follow, the guard gave a thumbs up not really caring.

Jimmy went to the elevator pressing the button with his shoe,

Steven walked up to Jimmy "Do you need help with that" Steven said pointing to the stack Jimmy was carrying

"Nah its okay this is my job anyway" Jimmy said proudly.

Steven looked at Jimmy confused "This is job, I thought you said you were a reporter" Steven asked curiously

Jimmy's face turned red in embarrassment after hearing Steven and realizing what he just said out loud

"W-w-well you know how s-sometimes they have the new guy do the coffee run, n-not that I'm new I-I've been here for a few months and while I…." Jimmy began to stammer sweating heavily and nervously.

"You're an intern aren't you" Garnet said in a monotone voice

Jimmy's face fell as he looked towards the ground disappointed in himself "Yes ma'am, yes I am" he said sadly dropping his act.

Once again Amethyst laughed at the way Jimmy was acting causing his face to turn even redder from embarrassment, Amethyst saw this still giggling

"Hey man don't feel so bad about that, gathering donuts ain't to bad a gig if you ask me" Amethyst said reassuringly to Jimmy her eyes wandering to the stack of donuts he carried.

She slowly reached out her hand towards the stack only to get her hand smacked by Pearl and also receiving a "don't even think about it" glance from her. The elevator finally arrived and they all entered it Jimmy pressing the button to send them up to the bullpen

"Yeah I'm an intern, a paid intern mind you" Jimmy said embarrassed.

"I get coffee and donuts for the guys upstairs, along with refilling the printer, sending messages, and many other exciting activities" Jimmy said sarcastically giving a small laugh

"So you basically do whatever they tell you, whenever they want you to do it" Pearl said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not as bad as you're making it sound a lot of the guys who work here are pretty cool…. Well a good percentage is, and I am getting worker's experience, when I'm not doing donut runs I get to work with one of the best reporters I've ever seen Lois Lane" Jimmy said with admiration in his voice.

Pearl's eyes widened upon hearing the name "Lois Lane, I read a piece she did on an Japanese Human trafficking ring, she works here" Pearl said with a hint of excitement

"You read the Japan piece, good choice one of her best, that one almost won her the Pulitzer" Jimmy said surprised by Pearl's comment.

Steven's eyes sparkled as her heard more about this ace reporter

"Wow what it likes to work with her" Steven asked excited for Jimmy's answer

Jimmy gave Steven a nervous smile "Well it's certainly been… an interesting experience, Ms. Lane is a very hands on reporter, she brought me along on a few of her exploits though she says I'm not ready for the real stuff yet" Jimmy said thinking deeply.

"Sounds exciting" Steven said genuinely interested

"Yeah it is, though I have been wondering what is the real stuff exactly since that time we snuck on to a yacht to cover the Mayor's business party, the security was not happy to see us and they also appeared to be very familiar with Ms. Lane" Jimmy said allowing his mind to wander.

Pearl was about to ask more questions but the elevator stopped with a ding and the doors opened

"Well this is where the magic happens" Jimmy said stepping off.

The Bullpen was active and full of life though there wasn't as many people as the gems were expecting for a newspaper, though Steven didn't notice he just marveled at all the activity.

"This Paper appears to be a bit understaffed" Pearl said as she examined the people running about

"Yeah the Planet has seen better days people aren't buying the Daily Planet like they used to, without the income we've been losing reporters, the only ones to stay have been the loyal and the eager" Jimmy said a bit saddened.

"What do you mean" Steven said hearing the sadness in Jimmy's voice

"Well the way I see it the only people who work at the Planet now are those who have been working at the Planet for a long while now or those who want to try and change the status quo" Jimmy said as he looked towards the bullpen.

"Change, Change what" Steven asked curiously

Jimmy was about to answer but then one of the reporters spotted him

"Hey the interns back with the coffee" The reporter yelled allowing everyone in the office to hear.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and faced Jimmy and the stack he was carrying with hungry eyes, Jimmy immediately recognized the look and braced himself

"I'd step back if I were you, they've been working non-stop all morning, these coffee and donuts will be the only thing keeping them moving" Jimmy warned Steven and the gems.

The gems took his word for it and took a few steps back as a huge group of people rushed towards Jimmy in a matter of seconds Jimmy was surrounded by a dozen people talking at the same time, various cups and donuts were passed around blindingly fast.

After a few minutes the crowd dispersed happy with what they had leaving Jimmy with one box and two cups, Jimmy took a deep breath taking in the air and collected himself. He spotted three figures who stayed behind eating and drinking they're various foods,

"Hey Steve have you seen CK" Jimmy asked a tall muscular red head with a moustache.

"Nah I haven't seen point-Dexter, didn't he get beat up in an alley" The man named Steve Lombard said as he walked away.

Jimmy frowned and faced a female short haired blonde

"Uh Miss Grant have you…" Jimmy was going to ask but never finished

"Sorry Jason I have a Gossip piece to finish, Tata" the woman known as Cat Grant said before leaving as well.

Jimmy frowned once again and whispered "It's actually Jimmy Miss Grant".

An African American male with short black hair and glasses walked up to Jimmy and patted his back

"I haven't seen Kent, but Lois should be back soon enough" the man known as Ron Troupe said encouragingly as he to walked away

Jimmy smiled and said "Thanks Mr. Troupe".

"So you waiting for a friend" Amethyst said chewing on a donut she snatched from Steve Lombard

"Two to be exact, Ms. Lane has been gone all morning one her investigative exploits, my other friend is a new reporter here been with us for a few months but he's a real cool guy, kinda gives off the same vibe as you Steven" Jimmy said smiling.

"Really is he here today" Steven asked curious about this person,

"Oh he got into a bad scrape with some street punks, chief told him to stay home and recover were passing by his desk actually" Jimmy said stopping between two desks.

The gems looked at the disheveled desk Pearl cringing at the scattered papers, pens, and other office supplies strewn across the desk

"I think your friend needs to establish a system of organization" Pearl said very put off by the desk's appearance.

"That's actually Lois's desk, and to her that is organized" Jimmy said smiling.

"Okay you guys just stay by these desks and I'll be right back, I gotta give this coffee to…." Jimmy told the gems while walking backwards, in that instant Garnet's future vision activated.

She saw Jimmy's foot getting caught on a loose tile, him falling back, Steven's worried face, two cups of hot coffee landing right on his face, and Jimmy screaming in pain. A soon as the vision stopped it began to happen, for Garnet time seemed to slow down as Jimmy was preparing to take a step only to have the back on his sneaker caught on a tile and he began to fall. Garnet acted quickly rushing past Steven just as he extended his hand to try and catch Jimmy, she quickly grabbed the two cups of coffee right out of the air before they could flip over and hurt Jimmy. Garnet expected Jimmy to fall on his back and spill the donuts on the ground Steven of course would offer his help, but Jimmy never hit the floor. He was caught in a fifty degree angle the box of donuts still in his hands and a surprised expression on his face, a surprised expression on everyone's face, and even though Garnet didn't show it she was surprised as well.

"You gotta watch these floors Jimmy, you know how many people fell because of that tile" a friendly voice said

Jimmy turned his head and smiled at the man "Clark your back"

Clark had just came off the elevator when he saw Jimmy beginning to fall, he also saw the coffee Jimmy had and that it was still hot. Luckily nobody was paying attention to him and he was back to full strength so he used a small bit of his super speed to zip over to Jimmy without anyone noticing, to the other employees it would just be a light breeze.

"Clark Your back" Jimmy said happily in Clark's grasp

"Yeah, figured I rested up enough" Clark said happily as he put Jimmy back on his feet.

Jimmy gave Clark a genuinely happy grin "Not trying to be ungrateful for the save, but are you sure you're okay" Jimmy asked concerned

Clark put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder "I'm fine Jimmy a little sore around the edges, but I'll survive" Clark said smiling.

Jimmy gave Clark a small laugh then turned to face Garnet seeing the cups in her hands

"Wow a double save thanks for that, you're pretty fast with your hands…. Oh right should introduce you guys to CK" Jimmy said to Garnet.

Clark moved so fast he didn't notice the four people who were with Jimmy

"Allow me Jimmy, Nice to meet you I'm Clark….." Clark began without looking at who he was talking to.

As soon as his eyes went up to the figures in front of him he visibly tensed up and froze

"K-Kent" Clark said trying to contain his fright.

It was them the three from the ocean city, they were here at his job and talking to his friend.

"Why are they here, did they follow me from the city, do they know who I am, am I going to have to fight them again, the city before was abandoned this is a fully populated Metropolis, we practically leveled that place what would happen here" these were the thoughts running through Clark's head as faced the three gems discomfort clear on his face.

"Hello Mr. Kent" Steven said looking up at Clark with kind eyes

Upon hearing his voice Clark's tenseness immediately disappeared as he looked down to see the small child at his feet.

"Uh, nice to meet you, who are you young man" Clark said kindly but still nervous because of the gems in front of him.

Steven began introducing himself and the gems

"I'm Steven Universe and these are my friends Garnet" Garnet gave a small wave

"Amethyst" Amethyst managed to get out a sup through her stuffed cheeks of stolen donuts

"And Pearl" Pearl gave a small curtsy bowing her head.

Clark's eyes shot open upon hearing what Steven said

"They're your friends" Clark said trying to keep his voice down and not sound to surprised

"Yeah they are, why'd you ask" Steven said a little sad and curious.

Clark straightened up seeing the sadness in Steven's eyes feeling like he may have insulted him accidently

"Oh no….. I didn't mean…. I just…. How are they related to you" Clark said with a nervous stutter.

Garnet walked up to Clark looking him in the eyes "Were his guardians, pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent" Garnet said extending her hand for him to shake.

Clark looked at Garnet's hand for a few seconds before extending his hand and pressing his palm against hers, Garnet's gem felt cold against his skin and he felt the energy coursing through it. Clark shook her hand avoiding eye contact

"N-nice to m-meet you Ms. Garnet" Clark said nervously

Amethyst gave off a stifled laughed "Pearl get a load of this guy" Amethyst said smiling and pointing to the nervous Clark.

"I didn't think humans nowadays still dressed like that" Pearl said examining Clark

He stood out from everyone else in the office with his oversized suit and glasses. Garnet was still holding onto Clark's hand and he was starting to get nervous

"I-is there something wrong" Clark asked slightly concerned

Garnet tilted her head still looking at Clark

"The way you shook my hand…. You did it like someone who should be taller" Garnet said curiously.

Clark immediately withdrew his hand and gave a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. Garnet continued to examine him and found him confusing she saw no need to use her future vision for him but she could feel that there was something off about him, the way he acted it was both truthful but also false. She decided to keep an eye on him but still their mission was the main focus

"So what brings you to the Daily Planet" Clark asked regaining some composure.

"They here because of my blog, they want to ask about the blur" Jimmy told Clark excitedly

"Oh… that's great Jimmy… do you mind if we talked a little bit" Clark said with concern in his voice gesturing away from the gems.

Jimmy nodded as he followed Clark till what he believed was out of hearing range for the gems

"Jimmy not trying to discredit you or anything, but are you sure these guys are on the up and up they seem a bit…. Shady" Clark said concerned for his friend and everyone in the building if things go wrong.

"Yeah I wasn't sure about them at first, but they seem genuine enough it was that Steven Kid who really sold me, he just has this honest energy around him I don't think he knows what a lie is, he kinda reminds me of you Clark" Jimmy explained.

Clark nodded agreeing with Jimmy, Steven did seem very nice and innocent, but that just made him more worried and confused. What does Steven have to do with those creatures they said they were his guardians, was he in any danger, did he know that they weren't human, what happened to his parents? Every second these creatures stood here more and more questions began to pile for Clark

"They came here because of Jimmy's blog so they're looking for me, but they don't seem to know that I'm the one they're looking for, I got to get them out of the building then I can figure out my next move" Clark thought deeply only to be interrupted by Jimmy tapping his shoulder.

"Hey CK do you think you can watch these guys for a bit I gotta give the chief his coffee" Jimmy asked, Clark sighed and nodded making Jimmy smile and run off.

Clark turned to face the gems who were just being idle between him and Lois's desk, Garnet and Amethyst were just leaning on Lois's desk, Amethyst stuffing her face with donuts. While Steven and Pearl were examining his desk, he approached the two

"I have to say I appreciate your sense of arrangement, very befitting for someone of your profession" Pearl said kindly but with a hint of a condescending tone.

"Um… Thank You" Clark said slightly off put

Steven was looking at the items on Clark's desk scanning the various papers and photos till his eyes came upon something.

"Oh my gosh a cookie cat alarm clock, and it's thee one from the 70's those are super rare and they cost like over a thousand dollars online, how did you get this" Steven asked Clark excited.

The clock on Clarks desk was an old fashioned bell alarm clock in the shape of a cat head, the outside was brown while the face was pink and white, the mascot cookie cat on the face flying his rocket ship.

"Oh I've had this since I was your age, my Pa picked it up at a garage sale it was in pretty bad condition, but a friend of mine managed to fix it and I've been using it for years" Clark said as he picked up the clock allowing his mind to wander to the past.

"Wow your friend must be really smart" Steven said astonished

"Yeah she is something" Clark said giving Steven a smile.

Suddenly Clark saw something a faint energy coming off of Steven, when he wasn't focusing he could sometime pick up on faint energy signatures. But regular people didn't have enough energy for him to see without trying, and this energy was similar to the gems though a lot more calm.

"Wait is Steven actually one of them" Clark thought as he watched Steven and Pearl walk over to Garnet and Amethyst and begin to have a conversation

While they were conversing with one another Clark lowered his glasses and focused on the four. His x ray vison kicked in and he once again saw the three masses of light though this time the energy around them wasn't flaring up but smoothly flowing probably because they weren't in battle. But when he focused on Steven Clark's eyes widened, his anatomy was entirely human everything was there what was strange was a pink energy that seemed to flow through his entire body. I was similar to the energy of the three gems though it was much smaller, the energy travelled along his veins passing every organ and bone in his body. Clark began to focus harder on Steven trying to see where this was all coming from, then he saw it right where Steven's bellybutton should be there was a pink gem steadily feeding his body this energy, and even stranger it seems very familiar to Clark.

"Wait is that…." Clark thought but was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps.

Clark, Steven, and the gems looked down the aisle to see a grubby looking sailor man was making his way towards them. He was wearing a skull cap, green sweater, brown jacket, dirty jeans and boots, had a bushy brown mustache, and dirt all over mouth and chin. He went past all five of them towards Lois's desk and began to rummage through it. Steven and Pearl were very surprised by this while Amethyst didn't really care and Garnet and Clark seemed to know what was going on.

"Um excuse me sir I don't think that's yours" Steven said very concerned

Clark walked up to the man "Hey Lois how was the investigation" Clark said kindly and nonchalantly.

Lois removed her skull cap revealing her flowing hair and feminine face "Just perfect Smallville those chumps didn't even recognize me" Lois said happily waving a tape recorder and film rolls in Clark's face.

Steven and Pearl both gave Lois a confused look, while Garnet smirked, and Amethyst Laughed. Lois then proceeded to reach under her shirt and then pulled out a pillow that was a fake gut then threw it under her desk, she then opened up one of her cabinets and pulled out a towel using it to wipe her face.

"You seem to be in a rush Lois, what's up" Clark asked as he caught the towel Lois tossed to him

"You know who has just setup a press conference for another one of his scientific achievements, and yours truly will be making her way in to see all the fuss, Oh and Kent give me a hand" Lois said bringing her face closer to Clark.

Clark smiled as he reached for the mustache on her lip then with a swift movement ripped it off, Lois gave a small yelp as she rubbed her upper lip and gave Clark a smile

"Thanks Smallville" Lois said gratefully.

Lois then opened up another cabinet revealing a set of folded clothes. She pulled it out and laid it on her keyboard, she continued to search for something else when a woman appeared holding a vase full of multi-colored flowers

"Hey Lois these flowers were sent for you" the woman said holding out the vase.

"Oh what pretty flowers that should brighten up her desk" Steven said looking at the vase

Lois looked at the vase over her shoulder her eyes zeroing in on the tag "J. Corben". She immediately grabbed the vase from the women hands and then proceeded to drop the vase and the flowers into her trash bin without looking at it.

"I don't like flowers" Lois said coldly, while Steven Clark and the gems looked at the trash bin with nervous expressions.

She was about to change right there at her desk, but thankfully Clark gave her a whistle and gestured to the boy standing behind him staring at her intently. Lois blushed realizing she had an underage audience and pulled the grubby shirt down

"So Smallvile who's the kid, a cousin from the farm" Lois asked

"Oh no, this is Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven they're with…." Clark said gesturing to the four but was interrupted.

"They're with me, they read my blog and came to ask me some questions" Jimmy said pride fully leaning on Lois's desk

"Oh that's just great Jimmy, but I'm going to have to tear you away from your adoring public for an hour or so" Lois said pulling out a bundle of clothes and a wig and then tossed it to Jimmy.

"What I'm in the middle of something right now, what's so important" Jimmy said annoyed

"Lex Luthor's is what's so important" Lois said with a mischievous smile.

Jimmy's face fell in defeat "Oh great him, so there's no talking you out of it" Jimmy said rubbing his face

"Luthor's holding a press conference at Lexcorp for his latest ego stroke, he invited every news outlet in Metropolis, but guess who wasn't invited" Lois said pulling out a blonde wig.

"The Daily Planet" Clark chimed in like a kid giving an uncertain answer to a teacher

Lois nodded to his answer "And guess who's going to crash the party" Lois asked putting a pair on sunglasses on her head

"Us" Jimmy said shoulders slumping in defeat.

Lois gave Jimmy a toothy smile "Yup us… oh and Clark to I'll need you for something" Lois said facing Clark and grabbing his arm pulling him along Jimmy following behind.

Before they could make it down the hallway Pearl appeared in front with her hand up

"Uh excuse me Ms. Lane but Mr. Olsen was going to tell us about his investigations" Pearl said trying to be polite.

"Oh don't worry you'll Casanova here back in a hour or so, right now we have some investigative journalism to do" Lois said waving Pearl off and walking past her

Clark gave an apologetic shrug as he scooted past Pearl. Jimmy approached Pearl

"Hey I'm really sorry about this guys like Lois said I'll be back in an hour, I promise to answer all the questions you have when I get back, Ms. Lane just gets like this whenever Lex Luthor is involved" Jimmy said in an apologetic tone.

Steven then approached "Why what's wrong with Lex Luthor" Steven asked confused by the situation

And though she was a few feet away she heard what Steven just said and froze mid step, she then turned around facing Steven with a look of disbelief

"What's wrong with Lex Luthor" Lois said in disbelief.

Steven looked surprised by Lois's words as she approached him, Jimmy gave an exhausted sigh

"Oh boy, here we go" Jimmy said knowing where this was going.

"Listen Steven was it, where are you from kid" Lois asked standing in front of Steven

"Oh I'm from Beach City" Steven said happily. Lois looked at Steven confused

"Beach…. City…. Where in" Lois was about to ask but was cut off by Clark

"Delmarva, it a small beach town a few hours away from Metropolis" Clark said.

Clark was surprised when he heard the towns name remembering it from his youth, there was a lot of surprises Clark got today and he was still having trouble combing through it all.

"Oh a tourist trap probably small scale, Luthor's been focusing on expanding his brand in the big cities so he probably doesn't have his hands in your pie yet, which means you probably don't know a lot about him" Lois said rubbing her chin.

Steven nodded not knowing who Lex Luthor was but did faintly remember seeing a few trucks in Beach City with the words Lex on it. The gems on the other hand have heard of him but didn't know much about him since he wasn't really important in their books,

"Aren't those the guys who fix the atms at the bank" Amethyst asked.

"That and more Lexcorp is one of the largest most diversified multinational conglomerates the only other company that rivals it is Wayne Enterprise, Lexcorp does everything from air travel to scientific discoveries, and they're main headquarters is stationed right here in Metropolis, chances are you can't throw a rock in this town without hitting something Lex Luthor owns" Lois said with disgust in her voice.

"So he's a very wealthy man, I don't really see…." Pearl said but was interrupted by Lois

"The problem isn't the wealth it's him, Lex Luthor is an extreme narcissists with an Einstein level intellect, he plays people along like puppets making them think he's the messiah of Earth, the reason he made his company so large is so that everyone can know his name, he even bought out most of the news outlets in Metropolis just so they can paint a pretty picture of him every day" Lois ranted very angrily.

"And I'm guessing the Daily Planet is one of the few who aren't playing ball with him" Garnet said

"Your dang aren't we are Lex is trying to bury us by indorsing the papers he owns with exclusives, but that's not going to stop us from writing the truth, Luthor always gets what he wants and when he doesn't he gets dirty, and trust me when I say he's nose deep in the mud pit, of course nobody has the courage to step up and talk and the one who do have they're cases overruled due to a lack of evidence, but I've been on this for over a year now soon enough something will slip I just have to keep up the pressure" Lois said with determination in her voice.

Garnet was impressed with the resolve Lois showed

"This feels more than just a journalist passion, how are you so sure he's dirty" Garnet asked

Lois looked at Garnet and gave a small chuckle

"Oh I know from first hand experience…. I used to date the guy" Lois said slightly ashamed.

Lois then grabbed a very surprised Clark and guided him to the elevator Jimmy following behind, Steven and the gems looked at the leaving group astonished by the strangeness of the group.

"Well she seems nice enough" Steven said smiling liking Ms. Lane

"She certainly very passionate about her work" Pearl said slightly concerned

"She has a powerful drive that I don't think anyone can stop" Garnet said impressed

"That girl has a few screws loose… I like her" Amethyst said smiling then laughing heartily.

Amethyst continued laugh for a few seconds but suddenly yelped and grabbed the back of her head. She turned around annoyed and saw Ron Troupe standing behind her with something in his hand

"You had something in your hair" Ron said

Pearl looked at Amethyst like a disappointed mother "Amethyst I thought I told you to clean out your hair before we left the temple" Pearl said like a scolding mother.

Amethyst grinned at Pearl resting her arms behind her head

"Yeah you did and I ignored it" Amethyst said cockily

Pearl proceeded to chew Amethyst out on the matter as Ron examined what he pulled out of Amethyst hair

"Is this a…. computer chip" Ron said intrigued.

It was a small electronic bit colored purple and green and appeared to of broken off something bigger small logo was on it, Ron focused on the logo then his eyes widened in a realization.

"Is this from Lexcorp" Ron said realizing what the logo was

Steven and gems perked up upon what Ron just said.

"Yeah this is a part of a Lexcorp computer chip, I've seen this used in computers for the US Military…. Why was this in your hair" Ron asked looking at Amethyst confused.

"Some jerk in a blue T-Shirt threw me through a wall and then I crashed into some weird computer" Amethyst said nonchalantly looking Ron straight in his eyes

Ron stared at Amethyst with a blank expression for a few seconds before placing the chip back in her hand

"Have a nice day Miss" Ron said plainly.

He didn't understand and he really didn't want to, whatever this was he didn't want to be a part of it.

Amethyst watched Ron walk away and then turned to Steven and the other before giving a shrug and handing the chip to Pearl

"So this was in one of the devices those people had at Aqua-Firma, and one of the components was built by Lexcorp" Pearl said examining the bit.

"Heh who knew a clue would've been in my hair" Amethyst said scratching the back of her head,

"So what do we do with this" Steven said looking at the bit.

As soon as Garnet heard that the chip was from Lexcorp she began to use her future vision to see any possible futures involving it. But strangely when she attempt to find something involving the building her visions once again became fuzzy and unreadable

"I don't get it, it was working fine just a minute ago, it been happening ever since the Kindergarten and those soldiers attack us, anything involving them is messing with my Future Vision" Garnet thought to herself arms crossed.

Steven looked at Garnet concerned "Garnet what's wrong" Steven asked worried

Garnet snapped out of her thoughts "Were going to Lexcorp, Steven call Greg and tell him to pull the van in front of the building" Garnet asked Steven

He shook his head and pulled out his phone and began to dial. Pearl and Amethyst approached Garnet

"What did your visions show anything with Lexcorp" Pearl asked

"No they didn't and that's why we're going there" Garnet said.

Steve Lombard passed the three finishing off his coffee

"Excuse me sir do you know where we can find Lexcorp" Pearl asked

Steve gave her a disbelieving look "You guys tourist or something…. Scientific district you can't miss it" Steve said dismissively then walked off.

"Guys my dad's stuck in some heavy traffic so It's going to be awhile till he come back around" Steven said still having his dad on the line

"We don't have time, Steven tell Greg we'll make it there ourselves and to meet us at the Lexcorp Building in the Scientific District as soon as possible" Garnet said walking to the stairs the gems following behind.

"Uh hey dad the gems said we'll going there ourselves and to head to the Lexcorp Building in the Scientific district…. No I don't think were walking since the gems are actually heading for the roof speaking of which gotta go dad see you soon" Steven said as he followed the gems towards and up the stairs.

They all came to the roof Steven took a second to Marvel at the the Giant Globe on the roof, while the gems looked of the edge to see the many roofs ahead of them.

"Are you sure we should do this with Steven, what if he gets hurt" Pearl asked Garnet concerned

"He won't I'll make sure of that" Garnet said

"Come on Pearl we haven't done something like this since that gem monster in Empire City back with Rose, he's going to love this" Amethyst said as she stretched a bit

"I'll be carrying Steven so I won't be doing anything to fancy" Garnet said.

Steven approached the gems curiously

"Why are we on the roof exactly" Steven asked confused as to why they were there

Garnet faced Steven and gave him a smile

"Were going to Jump across the roof tops" Garnet told him.

Steven's eyes lit up upon hearing that

"Jump on my back, wrap your arms around my neck, and hold on tight" Garnet said as she knelt down for Steven to jump on.

Steven did so with glee wrapping his arms around her neck

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna go a bit slow for Steven" Garnet said standing her full height.

"Slow right Garnet, enjoy the ride Steven" Amethyst said stepping on the edge of the roof

She then gave out an excited howl as she jumped off the roof.

Pearl walked to the edge as well "Don't do anything to risky Garnet and Steven don't let go of Garnet" Pearl said in a concerned motherly tone

Garnet gave a nod while Steven gave her the thumbs up. Pearl smiled and leapt of the ledge, Garnet slowly approached the ledge and stepped on it Steven took the chance to look down seeing how high they were.

"Are you ready Steven this gonna be intense" Garnet said looking back at Steven.

Steven felt scared they were really high up, the people looked like ants, and he would leave a pretty bad stain on the street if he fell. But beside all of that Steven could not deny the excitement running through his veins

"I'm ready" Steven said excited, then Garnet leapt off the roof.

 _ **(Note: Hello again everyone this is more of a Help Wanted sign, as you are all aware I have a deviantart page called Gadgetboy197, on that page I have made pieces revolving around this story. I am now asking if there is anyone who would be interested in doing some artwork for this story, the piece I'm interested in is a picture depicting the battle from Chapter 5 and 6 when Superman fought the gems. If you are interested please PM here, or leave a comment or note on my Deviant page.**_

 _ **Once Again everybody Happy Holidays:D**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Better Tomorrow Today

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Lexcorp Tower, Front gate Entrance**

The Lexcorp building was the tallest in the area, bright and impeccably clean. A silver fence surrounded the entire building the only way in was a large gate with L's on it. The gate was currently overfilled with people trying to get into the building the only thing stopping them were the Lexcorp security guards. They set up roadblocks to keep the people at bay and were only letting certain people in after they checked them, a steady stream of people entered the building. Then a Taxi cab pulled up near the entrance but away from the crowd, and from the cab emerged Jimmy, Lois, and Clark. Jimmy appeared to be in the middle of a conversation with the two.

"You've should've seen him Lois he was head over heels" Jimmy said in a happy tone

"Jimmy for the last time I was not" Clark said embarrassed

Jimmy let out a small laugh "Oh please Kent everyone in the office saw how you were fumbling with your words when Garnet talked to you, Clark-Has-A-Crush" Jimmy said in a mocking tone.

Clark felt his face heat up from Jimmy words "Hey I'll admit you're not the only one they were all really good looking, especially Amethyst, do think if I ask her she'll give me her number" Jimmy said in a dreamy haze.

Clark almost immediately replied

"NO"

Jimmy was taken aback by the sudden answer "Wow Clark didn't know you could be so brutal" Jimmy said slightly hurt.

Clark looked at Jimmy apologetically not meaning for that to come out like that

"If you two are done fantasizing about those Gem and the Hologram rejects we have work to do" Lois said slightly annoyed as she paid the cab driver.

"Come on Lois no need to be so mean, they were good people" Jimmy said slightly offended

Lois raised her hands defensively "I'm not insulting them I'm just insulting they're dress style, they look like concept art for an 80's cartoon" Lois said as the cab drove off.

"Jimmy I'm serious about you being careful around those people they just seemed…. A little off, what if they're trying to steal your story" Clark said concerned for his friend and still unsure of the Gems true motives.

"Normally I would question anyone who comes into my office asking about a story I wrote, but I think Jimmy can let his guard down around them" Lois said confidently.

Clark was surprised by Lois's response, for his time in the Daily Planet he learned that Lois is very cautious around people almost cynical in some respects.

"I'm surprised Lois, from first-hand experience it usually takes a month before you think people are decent" Clark said jokingly.

"Okay first Smallville I was sizing you up to see if you would be a creditable reporter congratulations you passed, and second after when you've been in the game as long as I have you learn how to get a feel for people when I first meet them, I could see a snake from a mile away and those four were not snakes, if anything they were fluffy bunnies, but I will say that those three women were on a mission they came in" Lois said thinking back to her interaction with the gems.

Clark admired how analytical Lois was she examined everything with such precision

"So why do you think Steven was there" Clark asked curious for Lois's answer.

"The Kid, I think he was just happy to be there with them that kid was straight sweetheart" Lois said amused, Clark nodded agreeing that Steven was a good kid but that just raised more questions.

"Alright you two, time to get to work, follow me" Lois said gesturing away from the large crowd and started to walk, both Clark and Jimmy looked at Lois and the Crowd confused.

"Um, Ms. Lane don't we wanna go that way" Jimmy said pointing to the gate

"Jimmy, the Daily Planet wasn't invited and those guards are very familiar with me and the moment they see me they'll throw us out, that's why I have a man on the inside" Lois said giving them both a confident grin.

The three began to walk down the street going further from the crowd and eventually turned a corner walking down an empty street. The street was empty because there was construction being done on a section of the Lexcorp building, there were caution signs and yellow road blocks telling people to turn around. It appeared that there were trucks going down into a tunnel that went underneath the Lexcorp building, Lois walked around the sign and proceeded through the site with Clark and Jimmy following cautiously behind. Then a construction worker approached the three.

"Uh excuse me but you three can't be here this is a restricted area" the worker said

"Oh it's nothing to worry about John has us covered" Lois said with a smile.

The worker looked at Lois annoyed "Lady I don't know who you think you are, but this is a construction site we can't have a bunch of civilians walking around unsupervised" the worker said

"They're not unsupervised, they're with me" a voice said from behind.

They all turned to see an African American man in his late twenties, he was wearing a black hoodie with a safety vest over it, blue jeans, and heavy work boots. He was a tall as Clark if he stood his full height and was clearly built and strong.

The man walked up to the worker "John you do know you could lose your job if anyone finds out about this right" the worker said

"I'll handle it when it comes, you leave them to me" John said putting a hand on the workers shoulder.

He sighed and shrugged leaving the four of them alone, Lois looked at John and smiled while John looked at Lois annoyed.

"I can't believe I'm risking my job for" John said annoyed.

Lois smiled and then hugged him "It's good to see you to John, Thanks for this" Lois said gratefully,

"So how do you two know each other" Jimmy asked.

"Ms. Lane helped me get out a scrap with some really bad people a while ago, so I owed her one….. This is now the fifth" John said exhausted

"Oh don't worry John this will be the last…. Probably, are there any guards on the way to the courtyard?" Lois asked.

"Only one but the guys a total weasel and he's in the Port-a-Potty so you have like five minutes" John said as he began to walk leading them through the site.

"I must say John I'm surprised someone of your caliber is working here" Lois said playfully

"It's called keeping a low profile, something you seem to lack" John replied.

They were soon out of the site and onto the terrace "Okay just walk down the path and take a left, you'll be in the courtyard with everyone else, you can blend in there" John said pointing down a path

Lois nodded "Okay Jimmy your with me, Clark you follow John back towards the street you go to the front gate and show the guards your Daily Planet ID card and we'll sneak in" Lois said as she tossed Jimmy a green skullcap and pulled out a short hair blonde wig from her purse.

"So I'm a distraction so you can get in" Clark said blandly

"Yep, don't worry Smallvile you're not completely out of the loop, get some statements from the people on the street" Lois said patting Clark's cheek and pulling Jimmy along the path.

Clark smiled as Lois and Jimmy went down the path "Don't worry you'll learn to get used to it" John said as he walked back into the site.

"I think I already have" Clark said following

John and Clark walked through the site again this time Clark examining the work being done "So what are you guys building here" Clark asked.

"Were working on a tunnel that connects the street, to the Lexcorp basement to make it easier for them to bring stuff up and down there, apparently they're really impatient. They already bringing things through the tunnel" John said had he pointed to a Truck carrying large metal barrels down the tunnel.

They were finally out of the site "You want me to come with you, those guards can be a bit rough" John asked concerned

Clark smiled admiring his concern "Oh I take care of myself Mr.…." Clark said extending his hand.

"Irons, John Henry Irons" John said with a smile shaking Clark's hand

Clark smiled and replied "Clark Joseph Kent, see you around Mr. Irons" Clark said as he finished shaking his hand and walked off waving to him.

John waved back at Clark as he walked "Irons we need you in the tunnel there's some stones in the way" a worker yelled to John

"I'm on my way down" John said as he walked back to the site along the way he passed a sledgehammer leaning on a make shift table. He easily picked it up with a single hand slinging it over his shoulder as he made his way down to the tunnel.

Clark made his way to the front gate and joined the crowd of people trying to make their way into Lexcorp.

"Press only people, this is a special presentation from Mr. Luthor, if you're looking for a job you have to come back next week" one of the guards said as he and some others tried to push the crowd back.

Clark made his way to the front of the crowd and faced one of the guards

"Excuse me! I'm Press! Clark Kent, I'm with the…." Clark said holding out his ID card.

The guard immediately snatched the card out of Clark's hand and examined it

"Daily Planet" the guard said with disgust

"Um is there a problem" Clark said nervously.

"You bet there is, pal" the guard said as three more came up to Clark threateningly

"I suggest you go back to your crappy building and tell everyone else in that dying paper that they ain't welcome here" the guard said as her forcefully pushed the card onto Clark's chest.

Clark faked a stumble backward as he fumbled around with the card on his hands

"Be glad all were doing is locking you out, unless you have a problem with that" the guard said like a threat as he and the other guards began to zero in on Clark.

"Uh n-no that's necessary, I get the message, have a nice day sirs" Clark said nervously as he frantically waved his hands defensively backing away from the guards.

As Clark backed away he managed to catch something with his super vision a young man in a green skullcap and blonde woman wearing sunglasses slipping into the crowd of people unseen by the guards. Clark smiled seeing that Lois and Jimmy made it inside, he was about to walk away when he caught something else from the corner of his eye making them widened and his breath stop. He saw Steven and the Gems entering the crowd, though the gems were wearing what could only be described as business attire.

"What are they doing here" Clark said as he watched them go through the large doors entering Lexcorp

"I don't know why they're here, but I can't risk them doing something dangerous in a place like this I have to follow them" Clark thought to himself.

He knew the guards wouldn't let him in the front gate but he had another way of getting in, he walked around the corner towards the path Lois and Jimmy took to get in. He examined the area whoever was supposed to be watching this area was still not around, Clark was easily able to jump over the fence entering the Lexcorp grounds. He then ran towards the building and hugged the wall making sure no one saw him, once he was sure that no one was coming he used his X-ray vision to scan the building.

"It looks like this presentation is happening on the roof, then that's where I need to go" Clark said as he saw that all the people were on the roof.

With one more cautionary glance Clark looked around for witnesses, with the coast clear he focused on the roof and squatted down. With a grunt Clark launched himself into the air soaring past the many floors and windows of the Lexcorp building, luckily everyone disregarded the sudden whoosh from outside their windows. Clark's ascent began to slow as he reached the roof finally stopping down right as he reached it, allowing himself to step onto the roof seamlessly

"Wow Lola was right, I am getting stronger, I could probably leap over this building in a single bound if I wanted to" Clark said to himself impressed.

He hid behind the elevator as the people exited it and walked towards the stage in front of them, they were all there Lois, Jimmy, Steven, and the Gems. Clark didn't know what was going to happen so all he could do for now was wait and watch.

 **10 minutes earlier**

The gems and Steven have been leaping across building for 5 minutes, even with Steven on her back Garnet able to close the gap between buildings with relative ease. She had no use of her hands since they were securing Steven, but she used her legs to help make it across running across thin wires that connected buildings. The same could be said for all the gems as they crossed the city, Amethyst was having a bit of fun doing flips and pulling herself forward using her whip laughing as she did. Pearl moved like an Olympic gymnast quick and graceful even using her spear to help vault over larger gaps. The finally stopped at a building that was just outside the Lexcorp Tower

"This is the place" Garnet said still holding on to Steven.

They all looked upon the massive building the Lexcorp logo on the face of it

"Alright we're here, what are we supposed to be looking for" Amethyst asked.

"We get inside then we search for anything involving the gem tech" Garnet said, truthfully she was unsure of this decision all she knew is that she couldn't see anything involving this place with her future vision and that warranted a investigation.

"If we want to get in we'll have to do it unseen, which maybe a tad difficult for us" Pearl said to Garnet uncertainty in her voice

As the gems were talking Steven from Garnets back examined the building. He marveled at how tall the building was, how clean and shiny it was compared to other buildings surrounding it, and how much space it took up. Steven's eyes then came to the front gate and he saw all the people crowding it to get in, Steven's eyes widened in a realization

"Hey look down there, those people are getting in maybe we can sneak in with them" Steven said pointing to the crowd.

The Gems looked to where Steven was pointing

"Excellent idea Steven" Pearl said happily smiling at Steven

"Yeah that's not too bad" Amethyst said giving Steven the thumbs up

"Nice thinking Steven" Garnet said with a smile making Steven blush.

"Alright gems let's move" Garnet said as she leapt off the building towards Lexcorp the others following behind.

Steven and the Gems landed on the Terrace of Lexcorp with a thud, though none of them were harmed in anyway. Garnet knelt down allowing Steven to get off her back, Steven leapt off, his legs a bit shaky from the trip

"That was awesome, why don't we do that more often" Steven said excitedly.

"Well Beach City isn't really known for its tall buildings Steven" Pearl said

"Alright if we want to get in we may have to change our appearance to fit in with the crowd, I suggest that we…." Pearl said examining the crowd until a voice from behind interrupted her

"Hey what are you doing here" the voice said.

Steven and the gems turned around to see a Lexcorp security guard, he wore a brown button up shirt with the Lexcorp logo on the right sleeve, a brown cap, pair of light green pants, and black shoes. He was Caucasian with short brown hair and brown eyes, he was short up to Pearl's neck, and was scrawny his clothes clearly a size bigger than he should be wearing. He had just buckled up his pants and had just came out of a Port-a-Potty that he was standing in front of, the door still slightly open.

"I said what you are doing here" He said with more force

"Okay dude if your gonna start asking questions at least finish pulling up your pants, and another thing…" Amethyst said pointing to his loose belt buckle and she would've continued talking if the security guard hadn't pulled out his gun and pointed at them.

Instinctively they all raised their hands over they're head and froze

"Sir please were not here to cause trouble we just…." Steven said slightly concerned

"Kid shut it, I'm reporting you and your freakily dressed friends" he said as he reached for his walkie-talkie and pressed the button.

"Hey, hey man we surrender, you can report us to your superiors, but before you do that you might wanna look behind you" Amethyst said pointing behind the guard

"Do you really think I'm that stupid" the guard said with a blank expression.

Unbeknownst to the guard Amethyst had used her shapeshifting to stretch and sneak her left arm around the guard hiding behind the various construction equipment strewn about, once her arm made it behind the guard she gave him a quick flick behind the ear. With an annoyed yelp the guard turned to see what did it only to find nothing, Amethyst retracted her arm quickly and while the guard was looking behind she extended her right arm. With a swift motion Amethyst shoved him into the Port-a-Potty and shut the door. Garnet then ran up grabbing a wheelbarrow full of bricks and placed it in front of the door of the Potty.

"Hey what just happened, let me out" the man screamed from inside the Port-a-Potty

"I'm so sorry sir, I'm sure someone else will get you out…..eventually" Peal said slightly nervous.

Pearl then picked up Steven making a run for the crowd Garnet and Amethyst following behind. The guard dropped his walkie-talkie when he was shoved it laid on the ground near the Port-a-Potty.

"Hello, Hello Jones is that you, I swear if this some kind of joke and your slacking off again I am not helping you again man" a voice from the walkie-talkie said in a very annoyed tone as the guard still struggled to escape.

They came to a stop at the edge of the building and looked around the corner towards the large group of people entering the building

"So how are we supposed to sneak in" Steven said looking at the crowd

As soon as Steven said that three flashes of light shined behind him, Steven turned around quickly and smiled when he saw the gems. The gems used they're shapeshifting abilities to change the clothes they were wearing. Amethyst was now wearing a purple plaid shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a purple jacket, her hair was shorter and wore a backwards baseball cap. Pearl was wearing a light blue business jacket and skirt with a white belt, high heels, blue gloves, and beret on her head. And finally Garnet was wearing a maroon business suit and pants, a light blue dress shirt, and a red tie, her visor transformed into a pair of circular sunglasses and a bit of her hair covered her third eye.

"The reporters for the Crystal Gazette are ready to investigate" Garnet said with a smile,

Steven's eyes sparkled as he looked at the gems "Wow you guys look really professional, wait do I get a disguise" Steven asked.

"I think you good with what you're wearing Steven" Pearl said ruffling Steven's hair

"You know you kinda look like that Kent guy, dorky glasses and all" Amethyst nudging Garnet's leg.

"He has a very inconspicuous look, now it's time to go" Garnet said adjusting her glasses and walking towards the crowd, Steven and the others following behind.

They were able to easily slip into the crowd of reporters following them inside the building, Steven was amazed by the inside of Lexcorp. Much like the outside it was sleek, clean, and immaculate various employees were walking around in a calm and orderly manner. A huge Lexcorp logo sat in the middle of the lobby with a plaque that said "Let's build a better tomorrow, Today". The crowd of reporters were ushered into an elevator

"We'll follow them for now, then we'll break off and search the building when the moment present itself" Garnet whispered to the others as they entered the elevator.

The elevator brought them up to the roof of the Lexcorp building, where a helicopter, a small stage, speakers, multiple things covered in huge tarps, a sealed metal briefcase on a table, and where various men and women in lab coats were talking. The reporters all stood in front of the desk, pens and papers, photographers, and TV Camera's at the ready.

"This appears to be some kind of scientific presentation, I will admit I'm a bit curious for what these humans have to show" Pearl said intrigued

"Remember the mission Pearl, after this presentation is done they'll probably bring us back inside that's when we make our move" Garnet said looking ahead stoically.

Indeed Steven as well was also interested in what Lexcorp had to offer after hearing so much about them both good and bad.

 _(This Part will be in the Third Person, to cover everyone)_

With Jimmy and Lois in disguise, Steven and the gems in the crowd, and Clark hiding behind them the presentation was about to begin. From behind the stage a figure stood in the shadows, he appeared to be reading something on a tablet, his green eyes scanning it methodically. Then a women wearing a chauffeur outfit approached him holding a phone

"Sir it's the delivery you requested" The woman said handing him the phone, He took the phone without even looking away from the tablet.

"Sir the substance you requested is on route, we'll bring it through the east entrance and it will be ready for testing in 30 minutes" the voice on the phone said

"No, bring it through the tunnel and have the scientist prep for immediate evaluation" The man said in a dismissive tone still scanning the tablet.

"But sir the tunnel is crossable, but I think that for this delivery we shouldn't take any unnecessary risks" the voice on the phone said concerned

Upon hearing that the man looked up from his tablet slowly, he then handed it to the women placing his full attention on the phone call.

"Michelson was it, I am aware of the risk and I am sure that you will tell the deliverymen that the cargo they're carrying is to be handled with the utmost care, but also that I want the substance in the lab for testing in 10 minutes or less" He said in a cold and quiet tone.

"But sir the road down there is not finished and…." The phone voice said worried

"Then tell them to drive slowly but efficiently, our clients are very curious about the capabilities of this substance and would like to know the results as soon as possible, being the businessman I am I promised to give them the most accurate results in the shortest amount of time, anything less would be a mark on the Lexcorp brand, You wouldn't want to damage the brand would you Michelson?" the man said, his voice cold as ice.

The phone was silent for a few seconds till the man finally gave his answer "I understand I will inform the drivers and the scientists" the man said quietly

"Good, I have a presentation to give so call me in 10 minutes once the substance has arrived, have a nice day" the man said as he closed the phone then also handed it to the woman.

A woman in a lab coat walks onto the stage microphone in hand "Thank you all for being so patient and for attending this presentation of Lexcorp's newest scientific achievement, to lead the presentation is the leader of this scientific endeavor and the president of Lexcorp himself Alexander Joseph Luthor" the female scientist said as she began to clap followed by the entire crowd.

A man came from the back of the stage and walked up the platform towards a metal pedestal with the Lexcorp logo. The man was tall and well built, strong chin, flawless Caucasian skin, and a bald head that really did compliment his whole look. He wore a sharp black suit and dress shoes, pale green dress shirt, black tie. His most striking feature aside from his bald head was his pale green eyes, he gave the crowd a kind smile and small wave as he stood at the pedestal. The gems clapped along with the crowd, they admitted that appearance wise he was a very impressive human. Jimmy never saw Lex Luthor in person and was a bit star struck, Lois clapped but behind her sunglasses was a look of contempt. Steven and Clark had a different experience when they saw Lex they both looked into Lex's eyes, to anybody else looking at him they would look friendly but both Clark and Steven saw something else. Deep within those eyes was something cold, colder than the artic winds, so cold it sent a shiver up both their spines, though they didn't know why entirely.

"Yo Steven are you okay" Amethyst said putting a kind hand on his shoulder

Steven gave Amethyst a reassuring smile "I'm okay Amethyst I just felt…. A weird chill suddenly" Steven rubbing his arms.

Once the cheers stopped Lex cleared his throat and began to speak

"Good evening you fine members of Metropolis's press, I Lex Luthor want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming in such short notice, but this is something that must be shown now and you all will be the first in the world to withness it" Lex said proudly into the microphone and received a roaring applause.

"I am proud to announce that Lexcorp has just developed the strongest metal alloy on earth, I present to you **METALLO** " Lex said gesturing to the tarp, one of the scientist removed the tarp and then the entire crowd stared in awe.

What was revealed was a large robot with silver, green, and purple tones, very large (a bit taller than Opal) and cumbersome with an angular design. It had large claw like hands and wires coming out the back. The Lexcorp logo sat on its left shoulder.

Clark looked at the robot in awe "That is some impressive engineering, I bet Lola would love to get her hands on that" Clark said impressed.

"Now Professor Vale shall demonstrate what Metallo is capable of" Lex said gesturing to one of the scientist, with a nod the scientist pulled out a wireless controller the size of a laptop keyboard and began fiddling with it. Suddenly a light turned on the robot and the machine came to life with a whirring sound raising its claws in the air, getting light applause from the crowd.

"My team and I have built this remote controlled exoskeleton entirely out of Metallo, under regular circumstances this metal wouldn't be any stronger than iron, but when given the ample amount on energy the metal's unique properties activated" Lex said gesturing to the scientist.

The scientist interacted with the controls, the robot lowered its arms and walked forward off the stage, and the crowd gasped and took a few steps back. But when the robot stepped off the stage there was barely a rumble when it touched the concrete roof, even Garnet noticed that it was able to stand and walk on a wooden stage without damaging it.

"We have discovered that this metal has a spectacular weight/strength ratio, it's as light aluminum…" Lex said proudly as the robot walked toward the helicopter.

The robot then crouched down and grabbed the bottom of helicopter, then with a swift motion the robot lifted the helicopter over itself as if it weighed nothing

"And four times as strong as Steel" Lex said presenting the robot.

The crowd clapped and cheered blown away by this marvel

"I never knew humanity was this far along with its science this is truly impressive" Pearl said astounded.

"I will now take some questions" Lex said happily, all the reporters hand shot up instantly trying to get Lex's attention.

Lex quietly picked out one of the reporters from the crowd "Thank You Mr. Luthor you said the metal's properties activated with energy what type" the reporter asked

"Excellent question, the energy we use is radioactive, now before you all get worried Metallo is currently hooked up to a Lexcorp radioisotope thermoelectric generator deep in the basement so none of you are in peril, and we are currently working on a mobile radioactive power source that will pose no danger to human life" Lex said with a smile and chose another reporter.

"Mr. Luthor what do you plan to do with this metal" the reporter asked

"Well use it of course, this robot is a fine demonstration of what can be built using Metallo, not just robot but building, vehicles, and so much more, if an army tank were to be outfitted with Metallo it could roll through an entire mine field without a scratch" Lex said confidently and chose another reporter.

"Thank You, this has nothing to do with Metallo but we believed that a Doctor Emil Hamilton was working for you before he was terminated for trading your company secrets with competitors, your thoughts" the reporter asked

"Ah yes, Professor Hamilton he was an esteemed scientist and we were happy to have him on the team, but after discovering his betrayal after he signed a non-disclosure agreement legal action was inevitable, still we wish him the best in his future scientific endeavors" Lex said calmly.

"Yeah right after that legal fiasco, any institution wouldn't touch him with a 10 foot pole" Jimmy thought as he took more pictures.

"Mr. Luthor, is it true that you have been an acquisitioning multiple scientific departments from multiple companies such as Queen and Wayne Industries" the reporter asked

"Well it's not really an acquisition as much as I hope to collaborate with these companies, they're science departments are all very advanced and I believe will be a great help to Lexcorp and the betterment of mankind, and let's all be honest Wayne and Queen don't need a science department they need another billion dollars" Lex said Jokingly making the entire crowd laugh.

"Now I didn't bring you all here to simply show you a new metallic alloy, no I brought you here to see the future" Lex said with a smile as he walked away from the pedestal and to the metal suitcase.

"The guy just built a robot and that wasn't the main attraction what else could he possibly have" Amethyst thought as she observed Lex.

Lex stopped in front of the suitcase and faced the crowd hand behind his back

"Within this case as you all will soon see is the next step in human industry" Lex said as he put his hand on the suitcase.

For some reason Steven felt tense, he didn't know why but for whatever reason he felt like whatever was in the suitcase was not going to be good.

"Look out to this beautiful city, every building was built by the proud workers of Metropolis, even now a construction crew is building a tunnel for Lexcorp, but this line of work comes at a cost people maimed lives lost, even when this building was first being built there was a terrible accident with the foreman of the project and a few unluckily workers" Lex said as he looked away sad.

Lois scowled underneath her glasses "Yeah right that was no accident, he was going to start a strike and that would've put you behind your precious schedule, you had them killed Lex" Lois thought as she grinded her teeth.

"Ever since that fateful day I vowed to make sure no human life would be lost in such a manner for building a simple tower of stone and steel, not for me or anyone else" Lex said as he snapped open the briefcase.

"Years of Research have led to this moment, a moment that will propel humanity to the next level" the excitement emanating from Lex as he opened the suitcase and reached in.

Everyone I the crowd held their breath wondering what miraculous thing Luthor had to show. A small smile sat on Luthor's face as he pulled out a small tablet sized device and he then pulled and held out what appeared to be a palm sized red circular gem. The crowd looked on silently confused by what Lex held out no one understanding what they were looking at, but Steven and the gems looked at it slightly surprised. And Clark looked at it shocked by what he was seeing

"That….. It can't be" Clark thought in worried shock.

Lex looked down at the crowd smiling at their confused expression as he dropped the gem onto the stage floor allowing it to clatter then come to a rest on the ground. The crowd starred at the gem wondering where exactly Luthor was going with this strange display, Luthor smiled at the crowd's confusion

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Project Crystal" Lex said as he pressed an icon on the tablet.

As soon as he did the gem began to glow bathing the entire crowd in a bright red light, everyone in the crowd marveled at sight everyone except Steven and the Gems.

"T-this has to be a joke, it can't be" Pearl said nervously

"Of course it is there's no way right Garnet" Amethyst said trying to laugh and looking to Garnet for reassurance.

Garnet said nothing and simple looked at the glowing gem on the stage, she tried to be stoic and neutral but Steven knew that she was tense and so was he. The gem then began to hover a foot off the ground enveloped in a sphere of red light, the sphere then began to morph and ripple like if you throw a pebble in water. The crowd held its breath as they watched the sphere wiggle and morph, suddenly something shot out from the sphere making the entire crowd gasp in surprise. The light extended out and formed a thick muscular arm, its fingers slowly twitched as it placed its hand on the stage. Every reporter stood there mouth agape at what they were witnessing

"Lois, what are we looking at" Jimmy asked a nervous

"I don't know Jimmy, but if Lex is involved it's probably not good" Lois said seriously but nervous as well.

The from the sphere of light another arm shot out, then a leg, then another leg, with the limbs formed it appeared to try an stand up right. As it did the form took a more humanoid form a torso taking shape as well as a head, the humanoid light was in a kneeling position as hair began to form on the figures head. The light around the figure finally began to settle, clearly showing the humanoid shape. The figure then slowly began to stand, the crowds eyes followed it as began to stand staring in pure astonish. Once it fully stood up the light around it began to fade revealing clothes, skin, and a face. The figure stood at least 5 inches taller than Garnet and was larger than Clark. Its skin was red and its hair was black which was short and shaved on the sides. It was wearing a sleeveless jumpsuit that was black and green with the Lexcorp logo on the waist, it had an open collar that showed off the circular gem. And the most striking feature at least to Steven and the Gems were its eyes, the irises were red but the eyes themselves were almost dead there was no life in them. The figure stood there its eye's slightly focused on the ground as Luthor walked up to its side

"What you see before you is a hard light construct that is being emitted from this gem" Lex said tapping the Gem on its chest, it gave no reaction.

"While this appears to be a simple piece of jewelry within this gem is actually a complex mineral and energy based computer system that is transmitting information across the construct, and I am able to tell it what to transmit with a push of a button" Lex said holding out the tablet.

He tapped on the tablet and then the creature's eye's shot open but still carrying that lifeless feel. The creature jumped down from the stage and walked past thee Metallo robot and toward the helicopter. Using both hands the creature grabbed the bottom of the helicopter and lifted it over its head, though it appeared to put up a bit more effort into it than the Metallo.

"This is our 'Ruby' model, it's still in beta but we are working to improve upon it every day, this was created to aid in construction work to do jobs too dangerous for man, as I have demonstrated it's incredibly strong but that's not all it can do" Lex said as he tapped on the tablet.

The 'Ruby' gently put the helicopter down as a group of scientist rolled up something hidden underneath another tarp, upon removing the tarp it is revealed to be two steel girders a foot thick. The 'Ruby' faced the girders and picked them up using both arms it placed them vertically on top of one another, it then placed its hand on the middle point where the two girder's met then squeezed. As it did smoke began to emit from the 'Ruby's' hands and the girder began to turn red with heat, as it removed it's hands it revealed the girders were now melded together. The crowd looked at the creature in wonder and began clapping wildly amazed by everything they saw

"Well done 'Ruby' take a bow" Lex said as he pressed on the tablet again.

The 'Ruby' the gave a small bow and walked back onto the stage standing next to Lex, with another press of the tablet the 'Ruby' knelt down and was engulfed by the light again this time shrinking back into its gem. The gem laid on the stage floor allowing Luthor to pick it up holding it above his head

"Ruby is only one of many Lexcorp has in development, Project Crystal will create workers to do the jobs too dangerous for any man, Mining, lumbering, rescue work the possibilities are endless, Project Crystal will bring forth the Laborers of the future" Lex said proudly getting a huge applause from the crowd.

"Laborers yeah right more like soldiers, I bet you already have a mile long line of people ready to have these things weaponized, who am I kidding you already have a weaponized version don't you Lex" Lois thought as she narrowed her eyes at Lex.

Steven and the Gems stood frozen in complete shock of what they just saw

"Garnet…. Was that a gem" Steven asked worried

Garnet's face was hard and angry "That was no gem and it sure as hell wasn't a Ruby" Garnet said through gritted teeth

Garnet looked up at Luthor as he walked off the stage "Gems we are definitely at the right place" Garnet said as she stared down Luthor.

Lex proceeded the walk off the stage proud of the work he's done and the admiration he was rightfully receiving. As he got off the stage the woman approached him again

"Mr. Luthor the substance is about to make its way to the tunnel" the woman said holding a tablet

"Excellent Mercy, tell the scientist I will be down soon to examine it" Lex said as he walked past her.

"Yeah about that we have a few intruders that I believe you may want to deal with, your Ex and two other Daily Planet employees have managed to break in to your little show" Mercy said

"Lane again, always trying to dig up the truth, maybe this time I'll at least meet with her before throwing her out" Lex said with a confident smirk.

"Well if you like that your gonna love this, we have four more unregistered guests and you won't believe who they are" Mercy said handing the tablet to Lex

He took it the tablet and examined the image on it his eyes widening. The image was of the disguised gems a picture of their normal selves and their names next to each of them, Lex's eyes zeroed in on Steven and a smile grew on his face

"Mercy on second thought extend an invitation to Miss Lane and her Daily Planet friends to meet in my office it's about time we caught up, and also invited our special guests It's time for us to meet face to face" Lex said sinisterly as he walked towards his private elevator.

Clark was still behind the elevator the reporters came in on he was still shocked by what he saw and trying to understand.

"What is going on here it was like them but different, were they made by Lex too, there is so much I don't know" Clark thought as he backed away, as he did his back hit something he turned around and saw three security guards.

Clark gave a sheepish smile "Heh, heh hello good sirs I was just about to leave" Clark said nervously pointing to the elevator

"Nuh-uh, Mr. Luthor want to meet with you and your two friends" The guard said grabbing Clark and Clark allowing them to pull him along.

Lois and Jimmy began following the crowd to the elevator until they were pulled out by three other guards

"Hey Marcus how's the wife, also you finally grew out that mustache good for you" Lois said playfully while Jimmy was shaking in his sneakers.

"It's your lucky day Lane, Mr. Luthor wants to meet with you" The guard said threateningly, so both Lois and Jimmy followed Lois having a confident smirk on her face.

Steven and the Gems were at the end of the crowd as it made its way to the elevator, they stopped when someone tapped Garnet's Shoulder. Garnet and the others turned around to see Mercy standing behind them with a kind smile

"Hello Miss, I'm Mercy Graves Lex Luthor's personal attendant" Mercy said kindly with a bow

The gems were all caught off guard by this "What do you…"Garnet began to ask but was interrupted.

"I believe that you have some questions about our newest product, Mr. Luthor has arranged a meeting for all of you so that you may understand what we wish to accomplish here" Mercy said kindly but with a sinister undertone.

 **Lexcorp Tower Ground Level**

"What the heck happened, how did four suspects at gun point lock you in an outdoors toilet" a very angry man said to the guard that the gems tricked.

The guard was about to answer but the other man held up his hand

"You know what Rudy I don't want to know, why the hell did I vouch for you to get this job" the man said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Because were friends and you Love me" Rudy said with a smile

The man looked at Rudy annoyed "No because you've been a leech sucking on my back ever since we got out of High school" the man said angrily pointing at Rudy.

"Hey it's not my fault those three broads and that kid tricked me somehow" Rudy said pleadingly

"Wow tricked by a kid just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber" the man said blatantly

Rudy was going to interject but didn't have the chance "Jones I don't want to hear it, now I have to be on the lookout for four intruders thanks to you" the man said angrily as he reached for a box on a table

"Here's a job you can't mess up bring these donuts do the boys downstairs, take the tunnel and don't eat any of them, got it Jones" The man said as he shoved the box to Rudy's chest.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it you asshole" Rudy said under his breath as he walked away and down the tunnel

Rudy walked down the tunnel grumbling to himself as he carried the box of donuts

"Who the hell does he think he is calling me a leech, and those damn broads locking me in a freaking toilet, they think they can just walk all over me but I'll show'em I'll be something big one day" Rudy thought spitefully

As Rudy walked down the path his foot got caught in a crack on the pavement and he fell flat on his face, he dropped the box allowing it to skid down the tunnel and stop in the middle of road. Rudy cursed under his breath as he went to retrieve the box, but unbeknownst to him a glazed donut had fallen out and rolled to the side of the tunnel. While Rudy was going for the box a large red truck with an open back was coming down the tunnel fast, the reason for the rush was because a few minutes ago the driver received a call telling him that Mr. Luthor wanted his delivery "NOW" prompting him to put the pedal to the metal. The truck was carrying a dozen large steel drums, all of them very heavy, sealed tight, and filled with unknown substances. The driver was going pretty fast when he entered the tunnel he planned to slow down when he was closer, but didn't expect to see a small man in the middle of the road. The driver stepped on the brake and hit the horn blaring it at the man, Rudy turned around wide eyed at the oncoming truck. Rudy stumbled back and fell on his back as he tried to scramble out of the trucks way, luckily the driver hit the brakes early enough that he was able to stop mere inches away from poor Rudy.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road ya idiot, you got a death wish or something" The driver yelled at Rudy.

"What the Hell am I doing, what about you? Who drives so fast down a tunnel and can't you see what in front of you, you psycho" Rudy yelled back

While the two were arguing something unbelievable was happening, when the driver stepped on the brake so suddenly an odd chain of events occurred. The drums in the back were suddenly jostled due to not being properly secured and slammed into on another. Due to the speed the truck was going and having suddenly stopped, the weight of the drums, and the downward incline created a huge amount of pressure that all went to the drum at the front of the truck. All the other drums squeezed this single drum with insane amounts of pressure until the force slightly popped open the lid of the drum, and from it a small purple drop flew from it no smaller than a rain drop. The drop flew from out of the drum, off the truck, and towards the pavement, where it landed on the lone glazed donut. The weird purple substance disappeared into the donut as it laid there looking no different from before, but something extraordinary now rested within that pastry.

"SCREW YOU!" the driver yelled

"SCREW YOU!" Rudy yelled as he stepped out of the way of the car

The driver left in a huff rolling down the tunnel leaving Rudy alone again with a box of donuts in his hands. Rudy let out an aggravated grunt as he kicked a lone stone down the tunnel. Rudy sighed in defeat and prepared to continue his way down, before he took a step he caught something in the corner of his eye. The lone donut laid on the ground and Rudy walked up to it and picked it up, he examined the donut a low rumble could be heard from his stomach. "Well it was on the ground, what one donut they ain't gonna miss it" Rudy said cheerfully as he took a bite out of the donut. He savored the taste as he plopped the rest into his mouth and continued on his way, completely unaware of what he just ingested. Within the bits of donut the strange purple substance slowly made its way to his stomach.

 **Lexcorp Tower, Top floor**

Steven sat on a chair as he watched the gems stand in various parts of the room Amethyst was spinning a globe, Pearl was nervously pacing in front of him, and Garnet was just staring out the window. The room they were in appeared to be an office, Mr. Luthor's office Steven guessed by its size and the huge portrait of Lex that loomed over the huge door the woman led them through. The room was massive and extravagant having large bookshelves filled to the brim, fancy carpets, a large wooden desk with two small chairs in front of it and a large one behind it. Aside from the massive portrait there was also many other paintings strewn across the walls of the room all of them masterfully made, and finally a fish tank sat in the middle of the room filled with exotic fish that were definitely not from this region. Steven knew that all the gems were nervous about meeting Mr. Luthor based on what they just saw, Steven was nervous too he had no idea how the gems were supposed to handle this situation.

"What should we do how are we supposed to approach this, this something we've never could've prepared for" Pearl said worried

"I tell you what we do when he shows up we go right up to his bald face and demand some answers" Amethyst said smacking the globe

"Your right Amethyst but we need to handle this delicately, he's still a human and we don't have any proof connecting him to the Kindergarten, Aqua-Firma, or the Kryptonian" Garnet said as she continued to stare out the window towards the city.

"What else kinda proof do we need, the guy materialized a gem right in front of us" Amethyst said waving her arms

"That thing wasn't a gem I'm not even sure if it was alive, its eyes there was nothing behind them, it was like a ghost, a shell of a gem" Garnet said her voice building with anger and her fists balling with rage.

Garnet then felt something touch her hand, she looked down to see Steven giving her a kind reassuring look "Don't worry guys we'll figure this out, together" Steven said kindly.

All the gems smiled at Steven's reassurance, suddenly the large main door opened. And in walked Lois Lane calm and confident, while Jimmy Olsen was shoved in the room rather roughly falling on his face.

"Yeah Thank you for that, you sure you don't want to frisk me and take my Lunch money ya bunch of bullies" Jimmy yelled angrily as he picked himself up

"Hey Jimmy it's your fan base" Lois said nonchalantly pointing to Steven and the gems

Jimmy turned with a surprised expression upon seeing them Steven gave them both a small wave, while the gems continued what they were doing originally.

"Wh-What, Steven what are you and your friends doing here" Jimmy asked confused

"Why else would they be here, they want a piece of Luthor as well" Lois said approaching the gems

"D-does that mean you guys really didn't need my help" Jimmy said a little sad

Amethyst saw Jimmy's face and walked up to him "Hey don't get all gloomy, we did need your help we just had a little development in our investigation with cue ball, as soon as we finish with him we'll get back to you" Amethyst said encouragingly patting Jimmy's back.

Jimmy blushed and looked at the ground twiddling his thumbs "W-wow Thanks Amethyst" Jimmy said slightly embarrassed, Amethyst gave a small laugh at seeing this

"I knew there was something about you guys and it wasn't just the weird clothes, thought your current dress is still a bit weird" Lois said as she examined Pearl

"I will admit I'm surprised you're here in Luthor's office, he usually doesn't let snoopers in this deep, unless he you have some sort of connection to him. So what are you guys exactly your definitely not The Pentagon Luthor already has his vines growing in there, a rival company… nah he would've never let you in here. So that means you must be free agents acting in your own self-interest, which probably mean Luthor brought you here to gloat" Lois said scratching the back of her head

"If we're here for that, then why are you here" Pearl asked

"Probably the same, but that's going to be the biggest mistake Luthor ever made. I've been compiling a list of questions over the last year no Reporter has ever dared to ask him" Lois said as she pulled out a small notebook

"What makes you think he'll answer any of them" Pearl asked

"He brought me here thinking he can talk down to me as if I know nothing, and it's that hubris that will lead to his downfall. I'm guessing you guys have some questions for him as well, wanna team-up? If we double team him we can probably squeeze something juicy outta that bald head of his" Lois said leaning in closer to Pearl

"Oh no, this is not a matter that concerns you we can handle this ourselves" Pearl said backing away from Lois

"Sorry to break it to ya, but it looks like we're all in this one together. But I understand wanting to go your own way, I'll give you this advice as much as I hate to admit it Lex is a clever bastard and he has tongue made of pure silver. He'll try to play with your emotions, make you sloppy, just remember why you're here and don't lose focus of your goal" Lois said seriously

"I'm sure we can take one man" Pearl said dismissing what Lois said

The main door opened up again and this time Clark was pushed through roughly. He straightened his glasses and looked at the room and everyone in it. Steven smiled when he saw Clark enter the room

"Hi Mr. Kent" Steven said happily waving to him

"Oh Steven, everybody you're here as well" Clark said surprised

"Yeah Luthor picked us all up, I guess they grabbed you from ground level right" Lois said looking at Clark.

Clark gave Lois a small nod and walked to the window standing a few feet next to Garnet. Clark was unsure of what to do and he believed the same could be said for Garnet. He could tell that the creature he saw was radically different from Garnet and the others. He to saw the lifelessness in its eyes as well, but he also saw that the energy it emitted was less stable than the gems. And the fact Luthor had something like them just opened up a whole slew of unanswered questions, and depending on how this goes he may be able to get some answers.

"It's a really nice view" Steven said looking out the window

Clark looked down at Steven who was standing next to him hands pressed against the window "Yeah, but I've seen better" Clark said with a smile.

"Lex owns half the city, figure's he wants the best view" Lois said joining them

"Seventy Eight Percent actually, Give or Take" a voice said from behind

Everyone in the room turned around to see Lex had just entered the room with his assistant Mercy. He was still wearing the suit from his presentation and still emanated the same confidence and control from before as well as the same chill that went up Steven and Clark's spine.

"Mostly take, as in corporate takeovers, kicking out tenants and family businesses in the Suicide Slums for your 'Metropolis Reinvigoration' project, and trying to squash every media outlet that doesn't show you in the brightest light, most notably the Daily Planet" Lois said in a neutral tone

"Ah yes Ms. Lane once again trying to prove something is real when it never was there to begin with, oh and before I forget your Father says 'Hello'" Lex said in a neutral tone giving Lois a glance as he made his way to his seat

Lois's pen and notebook lowered and her face turned to that of shock and surprise

"My… Father" Lois said her voice wavering a bit, both Steven and Clark looked at Lois concerned

"General Lane's graciously agreed to come here to discuss the value of my Metallo alloy to the peace keeping efforts of the United States Army" Lex said as he stood behind his desk a single hand on it

"Well thank you for inviting us Mr. Luthor, allow us to introduce ourselves we…." Pearl began but never finished

"Introduction's won't be necessary Pearl" Lex said as he examined the papers on his desk not looking at her

The gems froze upon hearing what Luthor just said and Steven sunk a little deeper into his seat

"H-how did you…" Pearl said shocked

Lex continued to talk not looking at any of them "Yes I am aware of who you all are Pearl" Pearl flinched

"Amethyst" Amethyst took a step back and growled under her breath

"Garnet" Garnet remained neutral but her scowl deepened

"And of course Steven Quartz Universe" Lex said as he looked up from his papers and looked at Steven. Steven looked away from Lex not liking his gaze and Garnet stepped in front of Steven giving Luthor a hard gaze, Lex simply smiled as this

Lex maneuvered himself in front of his chair

"Now That introductions are out of the way everyone please, SIT" Lex said coldly as he lowered himself into his seat


	11. Chapter 10: Uncovered Secrets

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _(Note: Here's the next chapter, I want to thank everyone whose favorited, followed, or left a review for this story your feedback means a lot to me and I want to thank you all. I would also like you all to know I have a new piece on my deviantart page Gadgetboy197 based on a scene from the story. Which scene you'll have to go and see it was made by the talented deviantartist LittleSnaketail, I hope I can get more art from him in the future. With that plug out of the way enjoy the newest chapter:)_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Lexcorp Basement**

"There's supposed to be a dozen donuts in here, why are there only eleven" A man said angrily as he looked into a donut box

The man was standing in a security booth that overlooked a loading dock, where the truck and the barrels were being unloaded and brought deeper into the facility. The security guard was currently grilling Rudy Jones

"One of them fell on the dirty floor, I assumed you wouldn't really mind" Rudy said annoyed

"That's your problem Jones, you always 'assume'. And you are making an Ass out of You and Me" The man yelled angrily

"It's just a donut, no need to get so mad" Rudy said

"It's not just the donut, it's you Jones. Ever since you came on the job you've been coasting by doing the bare minimum of work, and even then you manage to mess it up" he yelled angrily

"Come on it hasn't been that" Rudy tried to reason

"Oh really, every time I tell you to watch the camera's video feed you take it as your personal nap time" the man said jabbing his finger into Rudy's small chest

"I could still hear the feeds, I was just resting my eyes" Rudy defended

"I told you to investigate a room where one of the camera's was offline, and you instead gotsome else to do it" The man said

"The looked qualified enough" Rudy said

"She was an intern" The man said annoyed

"It was great work experience" Rudy replied

"And you are always stealing my lunch from the fridge" the man yelled

"You should try putting your name on it" Rudy said

"I DID, IN PERMANATE MARKER! YOU JUST CROSSED IT OUT AND WROTE YOUR NAME!" The man yelled his face turning red

"Aside from being a lazy bum, what exactly about my food makes it different from all the lunches in the fridge?" The man seethed

"Your wife makes a good lasagna" Rudy said skittishly

"And now you let four intruders into the building and lock you in a Port-O-Potty" the man said

"Those freaks tricked me, I felt something touch my shoulder and….." Rudy tried to reason

"No, no excuses. If this wasn't a big enough shit-show already it looks like Mr. Luthor has found out and is now dealing with the problem" the man said pinching the bridge of his nose, Rudy's hair bristled upon hearing Luthor's name

"And for this enormous blunder which is apparently my fault for letting you get this I'm getting a dock in my pay. So there goes my Hawaii Vacation, thanks asshole" the man said annoyed, Rudy laughed under his breath at the man's misfortune

"Oh but he also told me to do one more thing" The man said as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pink piece of paper shoving it into Rudy's chest making him stumble back.

"You're Fired, get lost" the man said passively waving off Rudy them walking away, Rudy looked at the paper shocked

"Hey Wait" Rudy shouted holding the pink slip

"No I refuse to offer a second to you, you sniveling little wimp. So if your done wasting everyone's time grab your shit and get out of here you little Parasite" The man said pointing to the door

Upon hearing the word Parasite Rudy's eyes flared up in anger. I had been a word he's been called his entire life by his classmates, ex-girlfriends, and even his parents when they kicked him out of the house. Everyone called him that because he did what he had to do to survive. He was smaller and weaker than most so things were harder for him, so what was wrong with taking some shortcuts. People like Luthor got to take shortcuts, but he had power Rudy had none.

"DON'T CALL ME A PARASITE, YOU 9 TO 5 MININMUM WAGE WORKING ASSHOLE. You think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life working shit-level jobs like this, HELL NO. I'm gonna be more than this, more than you, more than Luthor, I'm gonna be the biggest thing to ever hit Metropolis. So you can take this shitty little job and…." Rudy yelled angrily but suddenly stopped when a twinge surged through his body

It was a weird feeling like all the juices in his stomach started to boil like a tea kettle. His arms went to his stomach trying to soothe this strange sensation. Then instantly that feeling was replaced by a new feeling, Pain. Rudy let out a pained scream as he stumbled back supporting himself on a table. It was as if his stomach was being turned inside out, like something burned through it and was seeping into his body. He wanted to scream again but he felt something rise in his throat then stop, something was in his throat he couldn't yell, he couldn't breathe. He hacked trying to force out whatever it was that was suffocating him, he grabbed his shirt ripping it open feeling like the garment was constricting him. Suddenly another guard entered the room and saw what was in front of him

"MY GOD, what happened Rudy" the guard said looking down at him

"I just fired the bum and now he's trying to pull this crap, don't buy it" the other guard said

Rudy fell to his knees as he felt whatever was caught in his throat was finally released. He brought his hands to his mouth as he vomited a strange purple substance, something the definitely shouldn't come out of a human body. The substance completely covered his hands and mouth some of it dripping to the floor, the guards simply looked in horror at the kneeling Rudy as he looked up to them pitifully tears streaming down his face.

"H-help me" Rudy said pitifully

Then another surge of pain coursed through his body and he let out another scream. He fell to his back and began to thrash wildly on the ground as every bone, every muscle, every organ began to hurt simultaneously. His arms flailed around helplessly as he tried to find something to grab onto, he gripped his undershirt tearing it to pieces and revealing his chest and body. The veins on his chest were turning purple and slowly began to climb up his body, Rudy's eyes were wide in pain as veins around his eyes began to turn purple.

"DEAR GOD, CALL THE HOSPITAL, I'LL STAY WITH HIM" The guard ordered to the other guard as he went to Rudy's side, the guard complied and ran out the room

Rudy arched his back as he let out a howl of pain, and he vomited a geyser of the strange purple liquid upward. It fell back down covering his face his face and chest, he then began to convulse wildly he no longer had control of his body as his eyes rolled into his head. The guard ran to him and tried to keep Rudy's arms from thrashing. The guard looked down and let out a terrified scream as he looked down at Rudy's exposed chest and saw it begin to shrivel up. His whole body began to shrivel as if his muscles were shrink and the skin was wrapping around the bone. Rudy let out one final scream before his head fell to the side and he went still and silent.

"OH MY GOD, RUDY, RUDY" the guard yelled, he wanted to shake him but with Rudy's current appearance he was afraid he would break him

The guard yelled Rudy's name multiple times trying to get him to wake up but Rudy couldn't hear him, or at least he couldn't acknowledge him. At the moment Rudy's mind was only on one thing, the pain was gone it was no replaced with a feeling of weakness. His whole body felt drained like there was no strength left in it. He felt like he hasn't eaten or drank anything in weeks, he need sustenance. A low moan escaped Rudy's shriveled lips, the guards face brightened.

"Rudy you're alive, just hold on were going to call a doctor you're going to be okay" the guard said, Rudy's lips moved like he was trying to say something.

"Rudy what is it, Rudy" The guard said concerned as he leaned in closer to listen

"food" Rudy whispered desperately

"Don't worry man they'll feed ya once they get you to a hospital" The man said reassuringly

"food, NOW" Rudy yelled in a raspy voice grabbing onto the guards face

The purple substance on Rudy's hands was no longer liquid but had dried. In fact it look like it melded to his hands and became is skin, even the stuff on his mouth has dried making it look like his lips had fused together. The guard grabbed Rudy's hand trying to remove it from his face.

"Rudy you need to calm down, I'm…" the guard started but stopped when he felt strange sensation

The guard felt his strength being sapped he was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, and Rudy was getting better. It felt like eating a burger the feeling of weakness was slowly leaving his body, the purple substance on his hands began to grow up his arms his veins turning purple. The same happened on his face as the substance melded with his skin and his eyes turned white. Then Rudy's vision changed he no longer saw a man in front of him, he saw a mass glowing light and that light was going into him, it was revitalizing him. The guard realized it was Rudy's grip that was causing this surge of weakness and began using all his strength to remove it. Rudy saw he was struggling he was trying to separate him from the light, his food, he wouldn't let that happen. Suddenly Rudy's fingers began to morph turning into purple claws, and the claws dug into the man faces making him scream in pain and terror. Rudy finally had enough strength and forced the guard to his back with Rudy over him. Rudy grabbed the man's face with both hands and let the good feeling flow through his body. The man screamed as face began to turn gray and crack like a dry landscape, his body began to turn gray and shrivel as Rudy's began to grow and turn purple. Rudy's hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes began to fall off but he didn't care he was solely focused on the meal in front of him. He noticed none of the changes happening to his body, he didn't notice as all his teeth fell out and were replaced by jagged animal like teeth, he didn't feel his tongue mutate as it split open and similar like teeth grew on it.

"The ambulance is coming how's Rudy" the guard said as he burst in the room after calling 911

He saw the monstrous form standing over a shriveled corpse, a shiver went up his spine as he the creature looked at him. There were still patches of normal skin scattered across his body and he still had bits of hair on his head.

"Soooo Gooooood, but I need more" the creature said as it looked at the guard

The guard let out a terrified scream as he turned around and began to run, but he stopped and screamed in pain when he felt something latch onto the back of his neck. The creature had launched its tongue from its melted mouth, its teeth sinking into the back of the man's neck. With a quick jerk the creature pulled the terrified man in with his tongue. For only a few seconds only the horrible sounds of animal snarls and gurgles and a man screaming in terror could be heard. Then silence, the sounds of footsteps filled the room as the creature walked out of the room. Still in his opened up brown jacket and green pants he walked to a table and leaned on it.

"That felt good…. Really good… like eating fast food, it was delicious. It didn't just taste good, I could feel them they're strength, they're feeling, it all became a part of me, it all became mine" the creature let out a small laugh then groaned in pain holding his stomach

"But it wasn't enough, I need more, I need…." The creature said hysterically as he looked around

Then he looked up and froze, he could see through the floors, he could see dozens and dozens of small lights moving around on every floor. But he wasn't focused on the small ones, above all of them right at the top there were five lights. These lights shined brighter than any other in the building, five beautiful lights one purple, one pearlescent, one was maroon with bits of red and blue swirling inside it, one a bright yellow almost as bright as the sun, and the last one was the smallest a soft pink gentle and sweet.

"I need that, I need all of them" Rudy said as a malicious smile grew on his face

The Rudy heard footsteps approaching, he turned and saw six light heading to his location. He didn't have time to deal with scraps, when a banquet was waiting for him upstairs. So he ran he ran down the hall passing terrified scientist who screamed at his appearance, with every step more of his hair fell out and his skin turned purpler. He felt his feet changing but he didn't care he need to get to those lights

He finally came to an elevator just as two employees ran out terrified of the oncoming creature. He stepped in and pressed the button for the highest floor, he leaned on the wall groaning.

"I should've taken those snacks when I had the chance, I may not make it lunch" Rudy said clutching his stomach, then the elevator stopped and the door slowly opened and with it Rudy's smile

 **Lex Luthor's Office**

The office was deathly silent as Luthor sat behind his desk and examined the group in front of him. The gems were still reeling from the revelation that Luthor knew who they were, and if he knew that what else does he know. Steven sat behind the gems just as shocked by this information and slightly frightened by the look Lex gave him, hiding himself behind Garnet. Clark was also surprised but hid it well. Lex knew who they were, did he also know what they were and was that connected to the Ocean City and his Project Crystal. Jimmy simply stood behind Lois not really sure what to do in this situation. But Lois finally regaining her composure from the blow Luthor dealt her and made the first move.

"So Lex is messing with folks from beach towns your newest kick or did you just need the boost to your ego, which if I were to guess your answer would be Yes" Lois remarked

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about Ms. Lane, they are simply some persons of interest we had our eyes on for some time" Luthor replied, Garnet winced upon hearing

"Persons of interest, right. Hey don't sweat it guys, I'll tell you some of the most likely places the cameras are hidden" Lois said looking back at the gems then giving Luthor an angry look

"Bringing up a closed case again Lane. Those Cameras in your home weren't mine, they were Intergang's. Someone like you should expect such an attack when you pushed them so far with that dock story" Luthor said

"Ah yes Lex, but who hired Intergang and who would've profited the most if those weapons made it out of the country. But let's not dig up the past let's talk about some of your latest ego strokes" Lois said pad at the ready

"Hit me with your best shot Ms. Lane" Luthor said leaning in closer and giving Lois and slimy smile

"Well we could start with you bullying of the councilmen of Metropolis, your threats too many judges across the city forcing them resign, and of course you're want ads in the suicide slums soup kitchens for experimental drug testing. But for now I want to start with your latest 'achievement', this project Crystal of yours" Lois said with a determined gaze

"Well I covered most of the details in a presentation but I think I can spare a few extra details for you and planet, give you and your colleagues a little boost in profit" Lex said condescendingly, Lois simply returned his smile though the anger could be seen building inside her

"So you said your 'Ruby' was in Beta, but if I were to guess you already have a completed version and you're hiding it from the public" Lois said

"As observant as ever I see, yes we have a completed version but it's still in the testing phase. We simply kept it a secret because it's not ready for mass production yet" Lex replied calm and collected

"Or you wanted to show it off to the military and discuss it capabilities on the battlefield. Heck the first one you made you probably taught it how to hold a gun before teaching it how to walk" Lois said, Steven's eyes widened upon hearing that Gems in War it made him shiver, Pearl's fist clenched

"I assure you Ms. Lane the purpose of these creations is to assist mankind in everyday life. Though I will admit its peace-keeping possibilities have been noted and will be explored on a later date. But you must admit the idea is enticing, instead of sending soldiers on dangerous suicide missions we can just send a couple of my creations. The deaths that could be avoided, the families kept together" Lex mused leaning in his chair

"I'm sure it will be a dream come true, until some terrorist cell gets they're hands on it and use it to slaughter an entire village or attack those aforementioned soldiers. But another thing I noticed about the presentation while everyone was ogling your pet, but nobody asked a very important question how are these thing made" Lois asked seriously

"Well Ms. Lane sorry to disappoint you but they are not made from orphan tears, Metropolis's welfare budget, or human sadness like you are probably imagining right now. They are made completely natural from simple ingredients from our dear mother earth. It's a simple combination of the correct minerals, elements, energy input, heat, water, pressure, and good old fashioned time. Though with the current method with can probably push out 15 every three hours" Lex said

"And what is the current method, Lex" Lois asked, Lex's smile grew as soon as she said that

"And that Lois, is the question I've been waiting for" Lex said as he tapped on his desk, it immediately opened up revealing a futuristic computer screen like the screen of a phone. Steven marveled at it as it rose from the desk

"Tell me Lois, how much do you know about the world" Lex said as he typed on the screen

"Enough to separate the good from the bad" Lois said not impressed by what she was seeing

"If that was true you'd be looking next to you. But that's beside the point, before I founded Lexcorp one of my pass times learning all the secrets of the world, you know finding the facts behind the myths" Lex said not looking at her

"What you wanted to prove mermaids were real" Lois said with a small laugh, Lex simply looked at her then returned to what he was doing

"During my studies I found ancient accounts of structures hidden from the world in places very few dare to travel or can even reach. Fields of strawberries with weapons strewn about, giant towers in the middle of the ocean, at first like many I thought these were nothing but over exaggerated locations apart of some dead religion. But my interest was piqued when I read the account on a desolate cavern with strange devices littering the walls" Lex said, the gems tensed upon hearing him, Clark was listening intently

"Upon further studying the author of the documents I read apparently wasn't the one who discovered the area, he was instead given a tip by an aspiring adventurer though he never gave his name. So I began looking for the area since it was apparently in the states, but due to my current financial situation I wasn't able to get far and eventually gave up. But the thought stayed with me for many years, and now that I'm… well me I decided to explore it again. And what I found amazed me" Lex said as with a swipe of the screen an image was projected

The image was of an injector, the gems audibly gasped upon seeing it. The Daily Planet crew noticed they're reaction and were surprised by it.

"What is that Lex" Lois asked keeping her steadfast demeanor

"Proof Lois, Proof that there was some history of the world buried away in hopes that no one would find, it until now" Lex said with a sinister smile, finally Garnet stepped in front of the desk facing Luthor

"So it was you, you're the one who sent the soldiers to take the injectors" Garnet said containing her anger

"Oh, so they are called injectors I mean I was expecting something a little more extravagant. We simply called them injectors because that was they're function, but okay" Lex said passively

"Those men almost hurt someone I really care about" Garnet said through gritted teeth, Steven looked at her worried about what she might do

"Ms. Garnet I simply gave the location of the injectors to a very interested party and they sent what they had to me. Any actions were they committed were not to my knowledge" Lex replied

"But you still have the injectors, you need to give them back, they're not yours to play with Luthor" Garnet said putting her hands on the desk

"I assure you I'm not playing. And if my information is correct the original owners aren't exactly….. In the area anymore" Lex said with a sly smile

Garnet took a step back shocked by what he said, understanding it exactly. Her mind raced wondering how much this human knew. Pearl was the next to approach him

"Mr. Luthor please understand we are simply trying to help you. You are dealing with things beyond your understanding, this is something no human should know or deal with" Pearl said trying to reason with him

As soon as Pearl said that Luthor's face fell, and Steven felt it. A crack in his façade and the burning anger emitting from him. It made Steven shrink back behind Clark for some kind of comfort. Clark noticed this and gave Steven a small smile, Steven returned it feeling a bit better.

"Do you know where you were 16 years ago, on April 5th" Lex asked nonchalantly

"Ummm…. I don't really understand Mr…." Pearl asked confused

"It was on that day sixteen years ago someone basically said what you said to a 20 year old me. And after those words were spoken to me I swore to never have anyone speak to me like that ever again. So Ms. Pearl please be careful with what you say around people, you might accidently offend them. And you know how people can get." Lex said with a small smile though the malice was dripping off him

Pearl was taken aback by Lex's sudden hostile nature, Amethyst having enough of this was the next to speak.

"Alright listen here you bald jerk, were just trying to help you before you do something stupid. You don't have to go all passive-aggressive supervillain on us" Amethyst said annoyed getting in Luthor's face

"And I think you need to realize who you're talking to, I'm not some common idiot you can talk down to" Lex said rising from his seat towering over Amethyst

"You all thought you could hide this from us, that we would just keep our heads under the covers while you told us everything was going to be okay. Well guess what soon everyone is going to know the truth, about all of you, about what happened, and when that time comes you know what's going to happen" Lex said as he angrily glared at the gems his eyes hovered over Steven momentarily

The gems stood their ground and stared back at him, it was obvious now that Lex Luthor was different from any human they had met before. Clark knew the gems were angry and felt like he should step in before one of them did something bad.

"Okay why don't we take minute to collect ourselves and talk rationally about this" Clark tried to reason

"Kent you can either step up or step back this is what I've been waiting for. You were surprisingly quiet about all this during your presentation and who exactly was this interested party" Lois asked stepping in front of Clark

"Why don't you ask your new friends, I'm sure they'll be quite informative" Lex said gesturing to the gems, Lois faced Garnet

"Listen I don't know what you guys are a part of, but you need to tell me I can help you. I can let the people know about this, we can stop Lex" Lois said encouragingly

"This doesn't involve you Ms. Lane, you and your friends should probably leave now" Garnet said

"What you think you're going to take on Lex and his entire empire by yourselves. You can't do this alone you need help" Lois pleaded

"We've been doing this alone for a long time Ms. Lane, and we aren't going to change that" Garnet replied stoically

"Well it looks like change is coming whether you like it or not" Lex said

An argument broke out between the gems, Lois, and Lex all of them talking at once trying to get they're points across. Jimmy knew this whole conversation was beyond him and stayed out of it, Clark and Steven felt like they should come in and break this thing up. Steven made the first move speaking out

"Guys wait! Please calm down! This is getting way to heated" Steven pleaded but none of them could hear them

Clark was about to say something, but he stopped when he picked up something. A scream, a terrified one coming from inside the building. Clark immediately looked down and tried to scan the building, he couldn't see through all of it some of the building had lead in it and he couldn't see through that. But he did see a group of security guards surrounding what appeared to be a dead body. What shocked Clark about the body was that it was completely shriveled, it was reduced to a skeleton. All its bodily fluids were drained and his organs were like raisins there was nothing left. Clark was shocked by what he saw, but his fear grew when he picked up something the guard said

"Call in the SWAT team this thing is still in the building. Get the CEO on a helicopter and get him out of here now. Also sound the alarm evacuate the building" The guard ordered making the over disperse

Something was in the building and that something did that. Before Clark could scan the building looking for whatever did this Lois slapped his shoulder.

"Clark are you gonna back me up here or what" Lois said annoyed

"W-well I-I-I mean…." Clark stammered out

"How many time do we have to tell you, we got this" Amethyst yelled angrily

"And how many times do I have to tell you guys, you're playing right into Luthor's hands" Lois replied

"Ummm guys I…." Clark tried to speak

"We have this situation under control Ms. Lane, please just…." Pearl tried to interject

"Oh yeah totally under control. I saw the look on your faces he said something that shook you all, you came into this conversation unprepared" Lois said

"Guys I really….." Clark spoke a little louder

"Well I'm sure this conversation between you all is very riveting, but I'm afraid you'll have to continue it outside have a good day" Lex said as he got up from his chair

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET" Lois and Garnet shouted at the same time

"I think you are, now you can either leave the premises or I can have security eject you all" Lex said condescendingly, Clark finally had enough he needed to get into action and blurted out the first excuse that came to mind

"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM" Clark shouted he covered his mouth realizing what he just shouted

Everyone in the room just stared at him with disbelieving looks on their faces, Clark face turned red from embarrassment.

"I…. think we passed one in the hall Mr. Kent…. If that helps" Steven said pointing to the door trying to be helpful

Clark wanted to say something else but the sound of approaching footsteps stopped him. Suddenly Mercy and an armed guard burst through the office door, the guard slammed the door behind them. Mercy walked up to Lex taking his hand

"Lex we need to go now, there's been a contagion leak. The helicopter is ready were leaving now" Mercy said dragging him to the door

"A what leak, wait what are we supposed to do" Jimmy asked worried

"The stairs are working just fine" Mercy replied

"Oh no you are not walking away from this Lex, what are you hiding down there" Lois shouted as she followed Lex

Suddenly the double doors were blasted off their hinges sending the guard standing in front of it flying, he crashed onto the fish tank cracking it before slumping to the ground. The broken door flew through the air towards Jimmy, Clark quickly shoved him out of the way before it could hit. The same happened for Steven as Pearl grabbed him as the door slammed into the book shelf. A cloud of dust covered the doorway as a figure walked through it, it exited the cloud and everyone simply stared at it in horror. Its eyes were sunken and white, the strange white patterns on it body against its purple skin, its melted mouth, the claws. And all while wearing a brown shirt, green pants, and black shoes. The figure scanned the room looking at everyone in it

"I….. Can feel…..ALL OF YOU" The creature said maliciously, sending a shiver down everyone's spine

There was a yell from behind the creature as a guard came at it with a Billy club. The guard swung down on the back of the creatures head, it let out a pained yell but the club broke against its head. It then turned towards the terrified guard then grabbed him by the face. Everyone could only look on in terror as they watched this creature suck away at this poor man, he thrashed as his body shriveled before becoming still. The creature then threw the corpse like a piece of trash towards Steven

"STEVEN LOOK OUT" Pearl yelled as she shoved Steven out of the way

The corpse hit Pearl slamming her against a wall but breaking the corpse apart like dried leaves. Steven cried out for his guardian as three guards came from the end of the hall and faced the creature.

"OPEN FIRE" one of them yelled as the brandished they're pistols and began firing

Everyone in the room hit the floor as bullets flew across the room. Five shots hit the creature making him scream in pain as a thick purple liquid came out of the holes. With a howl the creature lifted its foot and slammed it to the ground shaking the entire room making the guards fall on their butts. The floor began to crack and the heavy portrait of Luthor fell to the ground next to Clark. It landed on a crack formed by the stomp and made it larger, then the portrait fell though the floor making a huge hole which Clark fell through.

"CLARK" Jimmy yelled, but Amethyst pulled him away before the hole could swallow him

Clark fell through the floor breaking through the ceiling of an office room and landing back first onto a desk and computer destroying both. The worker let out a scream as people began to surround Clark

"Oh my god are you okay?"

"He fell out of the ceiling"

"Do you need medical attention?"

"I'm fine, someone needs to call the police and evacuate the building. There's something inside the building I think three people are already dead" Clark said as he picked himself up unfazed

Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the entire building

"Attention everyone this is a code red emergency, please exit the building in an orderly fashion" the computerized voice spoke

The people complied and began to run out of the room, Clark followed then broke away from the group and began running down the empty halls. He removed his glasses and looked up to where Lex's office was, the creature was still there. Clark then notice one of the bookshelves begin to shake and then fall, it was going to land on Lex and Mercy. But before it did Garnet swooped in and caught it, all the book and items crashing to the floor. Clark let out a relived sigh, but then remembered the creature. He looked towards it then felt his heart freeze, it was right over Steven. Steven looked up at the creature terrified as the creature looked down at him a smile growing on his face showing his jagged teeth.

"You're pink, I wonder if you taste like cotton candy" the creature said as it reached for Steven

But then someone rushed the creature slamming a chair over its head stunning it. Steven looked up to see his savior

"MS. LANE!" Steven yelled scared

"KID RUN NOW!" Lois yelled as she hoisted the chair again for another swing

Steven crawled away as thee creature regained its composure, this time it was ready for Lois's attack. As she swung down he backhanded the chair sending it out of her hands and through the large window falling to the ground below. Lois then reared her fist back and tried to punch the creature, but he simply grabbed her fist. Lois struggle trying to break free from its grip but slowly felt herself getting weaker. The creature then looked towards the retreating Steven.

"I don't have time to waste on scraps" the creature said as he threw the still living Lois aside

And she flew through the broken window and began to plummet to the ground. Time slowed for everyone, Steven cried out it panic and terror as Lois began to fall, Lois let out a terrified scream knowing that she was falling and there was no way for her to get out of this, and this was the end. Clark's eyes widened as he saw Lois on the other side of the broken window

"LOIS" Clark yelled panicked as he zoomed down the halls in a blue blur.

On Ground level people were running out of the building being guided the Lexcorp Security. One person fell over onto the terrace, but luckily wasn't trampled. Continuing his luck the chair Lois used landed right in front of the guy making him scream in panic. Other came to help the poor man up, while he was on the ground he looked up to see where the chair had come from. And what he saw made all his previous fears and worries disappear it was all replaced with wonder and amazement. He didn't know what he was looking at and there was only one thing that came to his mind

"Look up in the Sky" the man shouted pointing upward, soon the people who went to help him looked up and they too were astounded

Lois's mind raced through all the things she's done and now will never get to do. She thought of Jimmy, her sister, Perry, everyone at the Daily Planet, and even to sweet mild-mannered Clark. She was going to die and nothing was going to stop that. She closed her eyes accepting her fate thinking of nothing but the good times and the wind rushing past her. But suddenly the feeling of Rushing wind was gone and she felt two gentle hands on her back carrying her bridal style. Was she dead she thought as she opened her eyes, she didn't see a burning pit or heavenly gates just the blue cloudy sky? She looked to her side and saw her reflection on the Lexcorp building and then she looked down and saw she was still hundreds of feet in the air. She let out a panicked scream and flailed her arms trying to grab onto something and she did. A set of broad muscular shoulders, she didn't understand what she was touching till she looked up. Her yes met a set of blue beautiful eyes. Not sky blue or dark blue, a blue she's never seen before in her entire life. And she saw the face of a man the most handsome man she's ever seen in her life and she usually doesn't care about stuff like that. That man gave Lois a small smile

"Don't worry Ma'am I got you" he said proud and bold,

Lois actually felt herself blushing, then she remembered and looked down the dozens of people looking up at her and this mystery man

"You got me, who's got you" Lois said hysterically trying to keep her cool

The man smiled then shot up into the sky taking Lois with him, she let out a surprise yelp from the sudden force. They were quickly brought to the broken window of Lex's office where the creature was still trying to get Steven, but the entire room froze and gawked at what they were seeing. And man in a Blue shirt, jeans, and boots with a red cape and a strange crest on his chest was holding Lois bridal style outside the window. They were just floating the man had a determined look on his face while Lois was quite shaken. The man then floated through the hole in the window making sure not to hurt Lois on any glass and landed on the carpeted floor. The creature looked at the man confused, Mercy and Jimmy were astounded by what they saw, Lex simply looked at the man indifferently, and the gems were glaring angrily at him. But Steven simply looked up at the man the hologram Pearl made did him not Justice. He was only a few feet away but his presence was the largest in the room, and Steven didn't know why but he felt safe. He didn't know the man and he fought the gems, but something about him just entering the room gave off the aura that everything was going to be okay now. And Steven could only find himself saying one thing

"It's You" Steven said amazed and full of hope

 _(Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm already working on the next chapter and it's going to be a doozy. Until then leave a review if you like the story I will always try to reply. And give my other story a read leave a comment it helps. Again thank you all for your support)_


	12. Chapter 11: The Perilous Parasite Part 1

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _(Note:Sorry this took so long to get out. It was a long haul trying to get this finished, but it's summer now and I'm gonna have a lot more free time on my hands to work on this, my BvS story, and many more future projects. But for now enjoy the new chapter and the epicness that is about to commence.)_

 **Chapter 11**

Lexcorp, Lex's Office

The room was silent and all the eyes were on Lois and this Flying Mystery man. Garnet took the moment of stillness to push the bookshelf back into place, she looked down to Lex who gave her a cold stare. Garnet then extended her hand offering to help him up. Lex simply looked at the gem in her palm, he then picked himself up then dusted himself off.

"Can you walk" Clark asked Lois who was still in his arms

Lois nodded dumbly still trying to comprehend what was happening. Clark then put her down on wobbly legs, but she was able to stand. Steven was still staring at the man in amazement until a voice broke his train of thought.

"Well would you look at that. I'll save the brat for dessert, this is a main course" The creature yelled as he jumped over Steven and ran towards Clark

Steven's eyes widened as the purple monster ran towards the man. Clark's back was turned as he checked up on Lois who was just staring at him. For one moment Lois's eyes left his and she looked behind him jumping back in shock.

"LOOK OUT" Both Steven and Lois yelled simultaneously

In a flash Clark turned around and grabbed the creature's arm before it could make contact with his skin. Clark recoiled a bit in disgust upon seeing the strange sucker like protrusions on this creature's hand. The creature was shocked by Clark's speed, and in the moment of hesitation Clark reared his fist back for a punch. The creature's eyes widened as Clark threw a punch towards its head, and with Clark holding his arm he couldn't run. The creature shut its eyes bracing for the punch, but it never came. The creature opened its eyes to see Clark's fist only a inch away from his face. The creature looked into Clark's blue eyes, Clark then gave the creature a smile. He then released the creature's arm and then flicked the creature's forehead with his extended hand. As soon as Clark's finger met the creature's forehead, the monster's head and whole body flew back. It soared out the demolished entrance to Lex's office, over the guards who were picking themselves up, and down the hall. Every stared in awe at this man's feat of strength, sending the creature flying with such a simple gesture.

"He did that…. With a flick of his finger" Jimmy said amazed, Amethyst had been glaring at the man ever since he entered

"HEY YA BIG-BLUE-JERK, YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR FROM LAST TIME WE MET" Amethyst yelled at Clark glaring at him angrily

Clark gave Amethyst a hard look, then looked around the room to see the other gems. Pearl had picked herself up and was looking at him cautiously. Garnet stood in the corner her face unreadable but the tension could be felt. He then looked to Steven, he was looking at Clark like he was movie star with stars in his eyes. Upon seeing Steven's face Clark's face softened

"Listen I know we all probably have a lot we want to say to one another" Clark said calmly

"SAY, THERE'S THINGS I WANNA DO YOU…." Amethyst continued to scream

"But now isn't the time. I'm asking you all kindly, please get these people out of here I'll try to handle this…. This thing" Clark said looking down the hall

"WHY WOULD I DO ANYTHING YOU…..."Amethyst yelled

"AMETHYST" Garnet yelled in an Authoritative tone making her stop, and everybody look at her

Garnet looked at Clark, her shades covered her eyes, but he could feel her gaze through them.

"Go, we'll make sure they'll get out her safe" Garnet said gesturing to the door

"GARNET" both Pearl and Amethyst yelled shocked, while Steven gave her a happy smile

Clark gave Garnet an understanding nod and the rocketed down the hall, blowing back the hair of the still frozen Lois. Once Clark was gone Jimmy got up and ran to Lois and began shaking her excitedly

"LOIS, LOIS, YOU SAW THAT, IT WAS HIM, HE'S REAL, HE'S….. Uh Lois, you okay?" Jimmy started out excited but then went to concerned when he saw Lois was still catatonic

"Mercy were leaving" Lex said coldly as he made his way out the room. Mercy gave a small nod then followed him, nobody stopped them.

All the gems ran to the downed Steven worried for his safety.

"Steven are you okay" Pearl yelled worried hugging Steven

"Did that thing hurt you" Amethyst said worried

"Steven I am so sorry…. I should've come and help you but…." Garnet said sadly

"Guys I'm okay. And Garnet you did the right thing helping Mr. Luthor" Steven said giving the gems an encouraging smile which lightened all their moods.

"But there's still more for you all to do. You need to go help the flying man fight that purple thing" Steven said pointing down the hallway

"What why would we help that guy" Amethyst said surprised

"I know you guys didn't meet on the best of terms. But maybe he's not a bad guy, he saved Ms. Lane that's gotta count for something" Steven said gesturing to the still frozen Lois

"Steven there's so much you don't know about Kryptonians, we just can't…." Pearl began calmly

"No, Steven's right. We help the Kryptonian" Garnet said looking down the hall

"WHAT" both Pearl and Amethyst yelled

"Oh Thank You Garnet" Steven said happily hugging her leg, Garnet smiled and ruffled Steven's hair

"Garnet we don't know anything about this Kryptonian, what he wants, or what Krypton wants" Pearl said concerned

"Your right Pearl, we don't. But Steven does have a point he did save Ms. Lane and from our last battle he was trying to defend the human. I don't trust him just yet, but there might be more to this than we thought. And I would be smarter to approach him in a more peaceful manner, we don't want another fight like in Aqua Firma breaking out in a populated city" Garnet warned making both Amethyst and Pearl cringe at the thought. Garnet then kneeled down and touched the purple substance that came from the creature when it was shot

"But most importantly this thing is unlike anything we've seen before. The Kryptonian is powerful, but this thing may have tricks he's not ready for. If we help him take it down, it will decrease the chance of casualties and property damage" Garnet said as her eyes went to the shriveled corpse

"I can't promise not to mess things up Garnet. I may not be a hundred percent on board with working with Worker-Jeans, but I'm always ready for a fight" Amethyst said pumped up, Pearl nodded and kneeled down to Steven

"Steven you go with Ms. Lane and Jimmy, get out of the building and find your father. Get away from here we'll find you" Pearl said like a strict mother

"But Pearl…." Steven said worried

"Don't argue Steven, we're about to shake this places foundation" Amethyst said

Steven looked between the three gems and sighed

"Be Safe" Steven said

Garnet gave him a smile and the thumbs up, Pearl and Amethyst following suit. They all faced the hall with determined gazes

"Gems, LET'S GO" Garnet yelled as all three of them rushed down the halls in a multi-colored blur

Steven watched the gems rush away with stars in his eyes, he then ran over to Lois who was still standing there unmoving

"Lois, Lois, LOIS" Jimmy yelled into her ear snapping out of her stupor

"Finally, Lois listen we need…" Jimmy began to explain

"We need to go after him" Lois said as she made her way to the door

"Ms. Lane you can't just throw yourself in there. That creature is really dangerous" Steven tried to reason with her

"The story of the century just held me in it arms. I'm not walking away from this kid" Lois said determined

"Lois listen, those three just entrusted this kids safety to us. We all need to get out of here" Jimmy begged Lois making her stop

"Your right….. Jimmy take Steven and get out of the building" Lois said as she snatched Jimmy's Camera and ran down the hall

"Wait-WHAT-LOIS" Jimmy yelled terrified

"I have faith in you" Lois yelled from down the hall

Jimmy ran his hands through his hair pulling on it. He then grabbed Steven's hand and ran out the door. They ran through multiple halls till they came to an elevator, Jimmy pressed the button then looked behind himself

"Mr. Olsen" Steven asked concerned

"Take the elevator all the way down, getaway from the building' Jimmy said as he walked away from the elevator

"Jimmy you can't" Steven yelled scared for his new friends life

"She's my friend Steven, I can't leave her behind. And if you see Clark down there, tell him not to worry about us" Jimmy said as he ran towards the battle

Steven stood there scared for his friend and family, unsure of what he should do. Suddenly the ding of the elevator came and the door opened.

Lex's Receptionist office

The creature laid on the broken desk of Lex's Receptionist. He flew down the hallway and blasted through the door that led to the hallway that led to Lex's office. The creature rubbed his forehead, it was still sore from the finger flick. A bump formed on his head a deeper color of purple signifying the bruise.

"All that power I need it, if I can just get close" the creature thought as he picked himself up

Suddenly a red and blue blur shot from down the hall, stopping right in front of the creature kicking up a lot of wind. Soon the creature was face to face with Clark again as he towered in front of him arms crossed.

"No are you going to calm down or am I going to have to be a bit more forceful" Clark said sternly looking down at the creature

The creature stared at Clark for a few seconds before a look of pure terror came across his face

"Oh God, please don't" The creature said scared as it fell on its back

Clark looked concerned as the creature appeared to be fruitlessly scrambling away from Clark.

"P-p-please don't hurt me man, I-I-I don't even know how I got here" the creature said as he looked up at Clark pitifully, Clark examined the creature his eyes coming to the torn Lexcorp shirt it wore

"Do you work here" Clark asked as he slowly approached the creature

"M-my name is Rudy Jones, I'm a security guard. I was downstairs with some colleagues when I got this burning pain in my gut and I passed out. Next thing I know I'm here with a bump on my head" The creature said hysterically

"Was he aware of what he was doing? Did I snap him out of some kind of rabid state" Clark thought as he looked at the pitiful creature

"I-I need help man. I don't know what happening to me, I couldn't control myself. Please help me" the creature said sadly reaching out for Clark

Clark felt sorry for the man and leaned in closer

"Don't worry Mr. Jones, I'll get you the help you need" Clark said as he grabbed the creature's hand wanting to pull him up

"Oh you already have" the creature said sinisterly tightening his grip on Clark's hand

Then Clark felt it his strength was being drained, he looked down at his hands and saw his veins were visible. Before Clark could react the creature jumped on him and grabbed his face, Clark let out a pained scream the creature's touch burned. Clark tried to force the thing off but its grip was getting stronger by the minute

"Ho-holy cow you have so much power. I bet you're a real bigshot aren't ya, bet everything came easy to you. Well why don't you be a Good Samaritan and share some of that with me" The creature said maniacally as it sunk its fingers deeper into Clark's face

The world around Clark began to darken as he fell to one knee. He kept telling himself that he needed to stay awake, that he needed to fight but he was getting weaker. Right before he totally lost consciousness a voice rang out down the hall

"HEY MUSH-MOUTH HEADS UP" Amethyst yelled as a purple light engulfed her returning her to her regular clothes

She then preformed her spin dash attack rocketing towards the monster. The creature looked up confused just in time for Amethyst so slam into his face. The creature released Clark and flew back hitting the wall. Clark took in air desperately as he kneeled on the ground still weakened

"Are you okay" Garnet asked standing over him in her regular attire

"Hey how can you take all three of us then get downed by that scrawny thing, you're making us look bad" Amethyst said with hands on her hips

"That thing isn't exactly scrawny anymore Amethyst" Pearl said entering the room in her regular attire

The creature after touching Clark appeared to have gotten bigger than it was before. It was as tall and large as Clark now

"It's touch….. I felt it….. It was eating away at my strength…. Adding it to its own, like some kind of Parasite" Clark said through panted breathes

The creature rose standing its new height "Don't-call me- A PARASITE" the creature yelled angrily

"We are totally going to call you Parasite" Amethyst said with a cocky grin

The creature growled then examined the three newcomers

"Wait a minute… YOU'RE THE THREE BITCHES THAT LOCKED ME IN THE TOILET" Parasite yelled enraged pointing at the three gems

"Oh my stars, is that the human from outside" Pearl said shocked

"Whoa what was in that toilet" Amethyst said a bit disgusted

"You made me look like joke, you and that brat laughing at my expense" Parasite continued to vent

"We weren't laughing, listen something happened to you, something you don't understand let us help you" Garnet tried to reason

"Oh I know exactly what happened to me. I'm taking the one thing people like you have over me…Power. And I'm making it mine, nobodies telling me what to do anymore, I'm stepping into the big leagues now" Parasite said with a crazed smile

"Whatever happened to him has twisted his mind" Garnet said

"What should we do, this thing isn't exactly human" Pearl said as she summoned her spear

"Maybe not but it's still organic and there might be a way to turn him back to a human. Gems were fighting to restrain" Garnet said as she summoned her gauntlets, Clark was happy to hear that they weren't going to kill the man

"Sit tight blue and watch the professionals at work" Amethyst said summoning her whip and getting into a battle stance

Amethyst made the first move rushing towards Parasite with another spin dash. Parasite readied himself for the attack. Instead of attacking head on Amethyst dashed between Parasites legs, spun up the wall behind him and flipped over his head landing in front of him. Parasite growled in confusion until he noticed that Amethyst whip was on his shoulder, he them looked down and saw the whip was wrapped around his leg and behind his back. Amethyst gave him a cocky smile then pulled on the whip flipping him onto his back.

He groaned on the ground then looked up to see Garnet descending upon him with fist raised. Parasite rolled out of the way before Garnet could hit him. He growled as he reached for Garnet only for Amethyst to pull on the whip again dragging him away from Garnet. Parasite managed to get to one knee when Pearl ran towards twirling her spear. She swung at him with the base of her Spear, the Parasite defensively raised his hands and grabbed the spear.

Parasite gripped hard onto the Spear and tried to pull it away from Pearl only for a strange sensation to fill his hands. Just then the Spear was absorbed into the Parasite's hands in a Pearlescent light. The gems gasped at what they just saw, Parasite was surprised by what happened but appreciated the boost he just got. He then quickly backhanded Pearl sending her crashing to a wall. He smiled devilishly as looked down to Amethyst whip that was still around his leg and grabbed it. Once again the whip vanished from Amethyst's hands and was absorbed into Parasite's hand in a purple light. He let out a refreshed sigh as he stood on his legs, he then ran to Amethyst in a purple blur. Amethyst was caught off guard by his speed and was kicked in the abdomen sending her to the ceiling bouncing off it and landing face first on the floor.

"Those weapons of you're like a shot of red bull. I feel so fast, so strong" Parasite said looking at his hands, then Garnet came from behind trying to slam both her fists onto his head

"I'm so more aware of my surroundings" Parasite said spinning around lightning quick and grabbing Garnet's gauntlets before they could hit.

Once again the weapons were absorbed into Parasite's hands this time in red and blue lights. Garnet tried to punch him with her bare fist, but instead was booted in the gut sending her back.

"Then again I should thank Blue for the first course, but I haven't finished my meal I can tell there's a lot more in there" Parasite said as he looked at himself noticing he was taller and more muscular

Pearl let out a battle cry as she leapt through the air towards Parasite. She landed a kick to the side of his head making him grunt, in retaliation he swiped at her only for her to duck under it. She then delivered to punches to his stomach and a kick to his chin, she then tried to summon her spear again. But Parasite quickly recovered and grabbed Pearl by the face and lifted her off the ground. Pearl's eyes widened as her body began to glitch and fizzle like a computer screen, her eyes began to go white, and her entire body started to lose color turn gray.

"Wow it's much faster for you guys, why waste time with a bottle when you can get it straight from the tap" Parasite Laughed as Pearl's body became grayer and her hair began to shrivel and dry

"NO" Clark yelled as he tackled Parasite through a wall making him release Pearl

Pearl laid on the ground gasping for air as Amethyst and Garnet ran up to her. Garnet lifted her head caressing her cheek and looking at her gem. It was slightly gray but slowly was regaining its color.

"She needs a moment to recharge, she'll be alright" Garnet said relieved

"Stay with her, I'm going in" Amethyst said as she ran through the hole Clark had made

* * *

Clark ran as long as he could going into a now abandoned office area filled with cubicles, computers, etc. Parasite reached and grabbed Clark's sides the pain returning. Clark quickly chucked the Parasite in a random direction before he could get to drained sending him through another wall. Clark took a moment to catch his breath before going through the hole, it led to a men's bathroom. Clark stepped in ready to face Parasite, when Parasite came from the side and bashed Clark in the head with a hand drier. Clark grunted in pain as Parasite grabbed him by the hair and then slammed his face into the bathroom mirror. He then reared Clark back again and slammed his head down onto the sink breaking the porcelain and throwing him onto the floor. Parasite then sunk his claws into Clark's back making him scream in pain, he wasn't bleeding but the feeling was like someone with long sharp nails clawing at your skin

"I never one to leave a meal unfinished" Parasite said as he began to suck away at Clark

But a battle cry filled the restroom as Amethyst ran in jumping in the air and dropkicking Parasite in the face. He went flying crashing through all the stalls before slamming against the wall. Amethyst was screaming like a mad woman as she rushed the rising creature kicking him in the knee. Parasite swiped at her but she easily dodged it, Amethyst drove her fist right between Parasite's legs. Parasite let out a pained howl as he double over covering his nether regions. Amethyst summoned her whip again this time wrapping it around Parasite's neck. With a jerk of the whip Amethyst sent his head crashing into a porcelain toilet destroying, and with another jerk she brought his head up and delivered a kick to the side of his head.

The kick sent Parasite stumbling back till he hit the tiled wall, Amethyst ran towards him and rammed her shoulder into his gut. Parasite gagged as all the air left his body, Amethyst yelled as she pulled on her whip dragging Parasite's head against the wall destroying the tiles. Parasite landed on his back with a grunt as Amethyst leapt into the air and brought both her feet into his gut. Parasite attempted to claw at Amethyst only for her to lean to the side, and at the same time wrap the whip around his arm. Parasite tried this again with his free hand only for Amethyst to trap it again. She then jumped off Parasite and with a crack of the whip slammed him into the ceiling destroying an overhead light. He landed on his face with a thud and growled at Amethyst, her whip was wrapped around his neck and arms restricting movement of his upper body.

"I saw what you did to Pearl, the secret is your hands. Without those you're sunk ya Leeching Loser" Amethyst said confidently tugging on her whip making it tighter

Parasite glared angrily at Amethyst until his frown turned into a sly smile. His mouth snapped open and from it his monstrous tongue shot out at Amethyst. Amethyst yelp in fright at the horrific appendage coming at her. It latched onto her the teeth sinking into her neck making Amethyst scream in pain. Her body began to glitch like Pearl's while Parasite had an evil grin growing on his face

"DIDN'T YOUR MAMA TEACH YOU IT'S RUDE TO BITE PEOPLE" Clark yelled from behind

Parasite turned around to see Clark wielding a bathroom urinal like a baseball bat. Clark swung the urinal breaking the porcelain against Parasite's face and sending him through a wall, out the bathroom, and into the office area. Clark dropped the pipe he held and ran over to Amethyst to check on her, like Pearl her gem was slightly gray but regaining it color. Parasite rose from the ground and growled ready to enter the room again and finish the job. But Garnet came in blur and tackled the Parasite to the ground. Then while holding onto him she flipped onto her feet lifted him in the air and then threw him through multiple office cubicles. Parasite was getting up again when Pearl came in kicking him in the face sending him skidding across the ground.

"Watch out for his touch Garnet that's how he drains you" Pearl said in a low stance

"Keep you distance Pearl we'll overwhelm him" Garnet said fists raised

Parasite slowly raised from the ground mumbling to himself.

"The more I eat the more I learn. I'm not just taking your strength….. I can take your abilities" Parasite said as he extended his arm towards Garnet

Parasite's palm opened and from it a tentacle like whip came out of it and shot out of Amethyst. Garnet's eyes widened at what happened, she quickly leaned to the side dodging it as it embedded in the wall behind her. With a crack Parasite brought it around and hit Pearl in the face sending her through a cubicle. With another crack it came hurtling towards Garnet's face. Garnet brought her arm up letting the whip wrap around it, she prepared to pull on it when the draining sensation filled her body.

"He copied Amethyst's whip. This thing is an extension of itself" Garnet thought as she fell to her knees her body glitching

Parasite broke into a maniacal laugh as Garnet's strength entered his body. But Pearl leapt over him Spear at the ready. She brought it down slicing the tentacle purple liquid spewing from it as Garnet pulled of the remains. Parasite let out a blood curdling scream as he held his hand. Pearl then smacked him in the cheek with the butt of her spear sending his head to the side. Then with a twirl she smashed the base against his side making him scream and clutch it. Pearl then prepared an overhead strike wanting to hit him with the base of the spear. But Parasite grabbed it once again absorbing the Spear. Pearl then attempted to nail him and the chin with an uppercut, but he caught her hand and began absorbing her energy.

But, Clark came in and tackled Parasite making him release Pearl and slammed him through multiple cubicles. Parasite dug his feet into the floor stopping him and Clark, he then slammed Clark in the back with a double fist strike making Clark's face slam into the floor. Parasite then grabbed Clark by the back of the shirt and threw him overhead. Clark flipped in the air and managed to stop himself before hitting the ceiling. Floating in the air Clark's eyes once again glowed red and a thin red beam shot from his eyes. Parasite held out his hands and absorbed the beam, Clark stopped realizing his folly.

"Neat trick, think I'll Take it" Parasite said as a similar red beam shot from his eyes

Clark's eyes widened in shock as the beam nailed him right in the face. He cried in pain his face was burning and his vision had gone blurry. He fell to the floor with a thud Parasite standing a few feet away. Parasite let out a pained grunt as he held out his elbow, a sharpened bone had erupted from it. Parasite grinned as he pulled the bone revealing itself to be very long. Once fully removed from his body it appeared to be a long spear with a blade on each side, Parasite grinned as he examined the new weapon he possessed. Clark had picked himself up from the ground his vision was still blurry. So he only saw a purple splotch slowly approaching him as Parasite came closer twirling the Spear.

"You were flying when you saved that woman and you flew just now. I think I'll take that next" Parasite said as he circled around the dazed Clark with his Spear raised

But, then the sound of a rocket Launcher filled the room. Parasite turned to see Garnet's Gauntlets rocketing towards him like missiles. He tried to grab them but he was too slow, they impacted on him and exploded blowing him away. The explosion also blew Clark away making him land on his face. The world was still blurry but he heard what sounded like Amethyst and Pearl once again rushing into battle. He lifted his head up to see a blurry maroon figure standing in front of him.

"Are you okay can you get up" Garnet said holding out her hand

Clark blinked a few times his vision finally clear enough to see Garnet

"I can get up. Thank you for helping me" Clark said gratefully taking Garnets hand and letting her help him up

"Don't get the wrong idea, I still not sure about you Kryptonian. Things have been weird for the last few days from our battle in Aqua-Firma to those creations that Luthor man made. But you saved that woman so were willing to not attack you right now and give you a chance to explain yourself" Garnet said with a serious tone

"Well I have to be honest Miss I don't really trust you guys either. But right now I have a bigger problem to deal with and you all seem willing to help. But we are going to have to talk after this" Clark said seriously receiving a nod Garnet

"We need to find a way to contain this creature before it hurts anyone else. There are still a lot of people in the building and they are evacuating. But at this rate we can't keep this fight on this floor. The way the battles raging we'll bust through every floor, we can't risk having civilians caught in the crossfire" Clark said seriously

"Your right we need to think of a strategy. At least Steven got away with Ms. Lane and Jimmy" Garnet said as she began to think of a strategy

"I finally caught up to you guys" Lois said through panted breathes

Clark and Garnet turned around in wide eyed shock

"It's because of moments like these I really miss using my future vision" Garnet said defeated

"LO- I mean-MS. LANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Clark yelled worried

"The story of the decade is happening right in front of me you think I'm going to miss out on that. Also I wanted to say thank you for saving me" Lois said looking at Clark making him blush

"Is a news story worth your life, you shouldn't be here right now. And I told you to make sure Steven gets out of the building safe" Garnet said angrily

"Cool yourself shades, I didn't want the kid to get roped up into this. I told Jimmy to get him out of here, they're probably on the terrace right now" Lois said trying to reassure Garnet

"Finally found you…. Whoa I need to work on my cardio" Jimmy said exhausted making Lois turn around to look at him

"JIMMY" Lois said angrily

"I don't need future vision to see where this is going" Garnet thought to herself

"JIMMY I TOLD YOU TO GET THE KID TO SAFETY WHY ARE YOU HERE" Lois screamed angrily at Jimmy

"One you're my friend and I can't leave you behind. Two you can't take a photo for crap. And finally three I put Steven on an Elevator he probably outside by now" Jimmy said snatching his camera back from Lois

"Three, two, and…." Garnet thought

"Guys I found you" Steven said happily from behind Jimmy

"And this is why I told you to take him downstairs" Lois said annoyed gesturing to Steven

"STEVEN-WHA-WHY" Jimmy stammered out

"The gems are my family and you guys are my friends, I can't just stay behind while you all run off to danger I wanna help. I'm sorry I couldn't go and find Mr. Kent" Steven said boldly then a bit sad

"O-oh you don't have to worry about Mr. Kent. I found him before I saved Ms. Lane, he's out of the building totally safe" Clark said scratching the back of his head making Garnet raise an eyebrow

"Oh really thank you Mr. Kryptonian" Steven said happily

"Gems and Kryptonians" Lois thought listening to the conversation

"Listen you are all very brave for coming here, but you all need to leave now. This place is not safe" Clark said

"Is that thing really that strong? From what I heard from the gems I thought you all could end it pretty quick. And why haven't you guys fused yet, it could make things go so much quicker" Steven said

"This Parasite is absorbing our weapons and can drain the energy from our very gems. Every second we fight it, it just gets stronger. And fusion is too dangerous in here people are still inside the building and we can't risk this fight spilling out onto the streets" Garnet said

"We need to do something this room and the floor isn't going to last" Superman as he examined the area

"Wait why don't you guys bring the freak to the basement" Lois chimed in

"What do you mean" Garnet asked

"Lexcorp has a huge basement. It's where they bring in cargo it's bound to have a lot space and it's so deep underground you can keep him trapped till you find a way to beat it" Lois reasoned

"I can't see if people are still down there, but it's definitely down there" Clark said as he looked down attempting to scan the building but couldn't completely due to the lead within the building

"But how are supposed to get it down there" Garnet asked

Suddenly Amethyst and Pearl flew into both Clark and Garnet knocking them all aside away from Steven and the others. They all turned to Parasite had lost his spear but now was brandishing his own gauntlets. They were large going up to his elbows, made of a harden purple substance with spikes on the knuckles and a veiny look to them.

"There's my dessert" Parasite said crazed as he looked at Steven making him flinch

"All I have to do is throw these scraps in the trash" Parasite said rushing towards Jimmy intending to smash him

Steven saw this coming and was suddenly felt his body move without thinking as he jumped in front of Jimmy. He didn't know why he did it, he just knew he had to protect Jimmy and Ms. Lane, he was a crystal gem it was his duty to protect humanity. Steven held out his hands as his gem began to glow and once again his shield appeared in front of him. Parasite could only gawk at what he was seeing as his fist collided with the shield, then he was blown back by a force emitted from the shield his right gauntlet shattered revealing his bare hand. Lois and Jimmy stood behind Steven and his shield amazed by what they saw.

"Wh-what are you" Jimmy asked not scared but astounded

"I'm a Crystal Gem and I'm here to save the day" Steven said looking back at the two with a smile

A good feeling swept over the two as they looked at Steven's smiling face and they couldn't help but smile as well. But the Parasite rose from the ground growling at the three clenching his gauntlet covered fist and slowly approached them

"Any other tricks you like to show us Steven" Lois said as she picked up a broken Keyboard to use as a weapon

Steven's mind raced as he watched Parasite slowly approach the three. He knew he couldn't fight this thing, it could take on all three of the gems and the flying man what chance did he have. He couldn't run it would certainly catch him and if he didn't catch Steven he would catch Lois or Jimmy. He couldn't leave them to this monster. So in the heat of the moment, with his mind racing, and shield in hand Steven acted on the first thought that came to his mind.

"AMERICA!" Steven yelled as he threw his shield like a Frisbee towards Parasite

Parasite nonchalantly moved his head to the side letting the shield whiz pass his head. The shield soared through the air towards the wall behind Parasite. But instead of embedding in the wall, it bounced off it like a ball. And began to head back to Parasite, not that anyone noticed. The three were focused on Parasite who was laughing his head off at Steven's attack

"AAH HAHAHA, oh my god kid that was pathetic. Now that we all had a moment to appreciate this last failed attempt to preserve your worthless lives, why don't we….." Parasite said smugly as he raised his hand

The moment he rose his hand the shield made contact with the back of his head. Parasite's clear eyes bulged in pain as he was knocked of his feet and fell face first onto the ground. Steven raised his hands and caught the shield easily as it flew towards. Steven, Lois, and Jimmy just stared in amazement of what just occurred and how lucky they were.

"Did you scream…. America, when you threw the shield?" Lois asked confused

"Ooow WHAT THE HELL" Parasite yelled angrily as he lifted his head making the three flinch, Parasite narrowed his eyes at Steven who was still holding his shield

"Alright you little brat, just for that I'm gonna…" Parasite started angrily

But before he could finish his sentence a blue blur came from above and slammed into his back sending him through the floor. All that was left showing that something was there was a huge hole in the floor only a few feet away from the group, multiple crashes could be heard from it each getting quieter. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl ran up to the hole looking down it.

"Where is he going?" Pearl asked

"Down. There's a Basement, we're taking the fight there" Garnet said

"Then Down we go" Amethyst said boldly as she jumped down the hole

"Lois, Jimmy, take Steven, get to the elevator, and get out of the building" Pearl said to the three with urgency

"But Pearl…" Steven said worried

"No buts, you all need to get out here. NOW" Garnet ordered as she and Pearl jumped down the hole

Steven ran to the hole and looked down it worried. Lois took a moment to think, she then grabbed Steven's hand and pulled him along. Jimmy followed as they ran out the ruined office area. They ran down the halls till they reached the elevator, Lois pushed the button opening the door allowing them all to enter.

"We're not leaving the building are we" Jimmy said blatantly

"Nope" Lois replied making Jimmy sigh

"But we are making a stop on the first floor to get Steven out of here" Lois said sternly

"But Ms. Lane…." Steven interjected

"Kid, what we are about to do is really dangerous. Frankly this is something I have never seen before and it took me three minutes to start up my brain again after being saved from falling by a flying man in jeans, a 'S' T-shirt, and a red cape. What's happening in this building is…. Unprecedented and no matter how this ends people are going to be talking about this. And when that happens I want the people to know the truth, that you're three friends and that man saved the life of me, you, Jimmy, and even Lex. I want them to know that they're heroes. I'm going to be honest when we're down there the worst is possible, are you ready to face that" Lois said calmly looking into Steven's eyes

Steven was mystified by Lois's words, she was going to risk her life to make sure everybody knew that his friends and that man were fighting to protect people. She was right this was like nothing the gems have face before and he was terrified. But his family was fighting for their lives and he just couldn't run away.

"I am" Steven said looking directly in Lois's eyes with determination

Lois and Steven stared at each other for a few minutes, till Lois smiled and gave a small laugh

"You are a lot more than you seem kid, and not just in the obvious way" Lois said as she pressed the button for the basement

"Thank You Ms. Lane…. And about that…." Steven said nervously

"Explain later kid we have a job to do" Lois said giving Steven a smile

"Wow that was genuinely kind and hopeful. What's with this jump to the brighter side you usually expect the worst" Jimmy said surprised

"Like I said Jimmy, I can read people. When that guy caught me, when I was close to him, he gave off this energy that told me I was safe. And his eyes they were filled with…. Kindness and hope" Lois said affectionate

Jimmy and Steven stared at Lois, both sharing an awkward feeling from how she was acting in front of them. But Steven understood he felt it to when the man was standing in front of him, being so close must've been amazing.

"Uh…. Lois…. Do you…. Need a moment" Jimmy said warily

"Shut up and get that Camera ready" Lois said annoyed snapping out of her daze

* * *

 _(Note: Heck of a cliffhanger huh, but don't worry part 2 will be coming out soon. What does that mean can't say, it depends on how I feel. But Like always if you like the story leave a review and I'll reply **A** s **S** oon **A** s **P** ossible. if you have idea's for the story leave them in a review, I already have a idea for how this is going, but maybe I can use some of your idea's later down the line. Just remember this story is a Superman/Steven Universe story. Timeline wise it's before Jailbreak but after On the run and this is Superman's first outing as a superhero. The world has not been introduced to the Heroes yet, though I will say they are out there under the radar. Till the next Chapter, thank you all for your support) :)_


	13. Chapter 12: The Perilous Parasite Part 2

**Superman/Steven Universe: The Shield of Hope**

 _(Note: Told ya the next chapter would be out soon. So now I hope you all enjoy the finale of the Battle between the crystal gems, the Man of Steel, and the Perilous Parasite) :)_

 **Chapter 12**

Lexcorp Basement

John had been helping the scientist, workers, and guards of the basement level out of the building. When the alarm sounded and the people started running he and a few of his construction worker friends ran down the tunnel and started helping evacuating the basement. He saw the dead bodies he knew whatever caused the alarm was whatever did that to those men. He was now ushering the people up the tunnel towards ground level, the last few had just passed him and one of his co-workers was running towards him. When suddenly a blue and purple blur came crashing through the ceiling landing in front of John impacting on the concrete and making a crater. A cloud of Dust surrounded the hole, John tried to look through it his co-worker was on the other side of the crater. Suddenly a blue blur flew out of the crater and slammed into the side of a car smashing it. Then from the clearing dust John saw a Purple Monster emerge from the crater.

"I-I need more power" Parasite said weakly he had shrunk losing muscle and becoming smaller

He saw the worker in front of him and smiled. Parasite lunged at the man grabbing his face and forcing him to the ground. The man screamed in pain as the Parasite feasted on him, John eyes widened in panic that thing was killing him. John looked around till his eyes came to a lone sledgehammer, without thinking John picked up the hammer and ran towards the monster. At the moment relief washed over Parasite like drinking cool water in a burning dessert as he drained the poor man. Suddenly John ran up to Parasite from the side and swung the hammer towards the monster. It collided with the side of Parasite's head making him yell in pain and roll across the floor sparing the man he was draining. John ran up to the worker wanting to make sure he was okay, the man was unconscious but still breathing. The Parasite rose from the ground clutching his head and glaring at John

"You'll pay for that" Parasite seethed

"BRING IT" John yelled hammer raised going in front of the unconscious worker

Parasite rushed towards John claws raised and roaring like a wild beast. John prepared to swing the hammer again, but before he could swing the blue blur returned. It slammed into Parasite's side with a boom sending him away from John and the worker. Clark turned to John with a serious look on his face

"Are you two okay" Clark asked, John could only nod dumbly as he examined Clark

Parasite was slowly rising from the ground groaning, but before he could stand Amethyst and Pearl came from above and slammed into his back. He let out a pained scream as he sunk deeper into the pavement. The Garnet landed in front of him, summoning her gauntlets she grabbed onto his shirt. Garnet let out a battle cry as she spun him around and threw him through a set of metal doors away from the exit, the gems then dashed through the broken doors wanting to keep up the pursuit. Clark saw them leave and prepared to follow

"Take your friend and get to street level, tell everyone you can to stay away from the basement" Clark said as he picked up the unconscious man and handed him to John

Clark prepared to leave until John spoke

"Wait…. Thank you" John said gratefully hoisting the man onto his shoulder

"Just helping out sir" Clark said with a smile as he then zoomed down the hallway after the gems

John took a second to process what he just saw before shaking himself out of his stupor and started to make his way to the exit. Even as he ran his mind went to the mystery man who saved his life and to the 'S' the laid on that man's chest.

* * *

Clark zoomed down the hallway at lightning speeds until he saw the gems, he then slowed down so that he was next to the gems.

"I think everybody down here has evacuated, if we find anybody left behind we need to get them to safety" Clark said, the gems nodded in agreement

"That Parasite has gotten smaller after you sent it down here" Pearl said as they continued down the path

"That thing seems to have a raging hunger, maybe it needs to keep eating to stay strong" Amethyst said

"Of course it can't make or contain it energy for itself. So it has to feed in order to stay alive, but it also burns through the energy faster with action. If we keep fighting him without giving him a chance to absorb more energy, he'll revert to a point where he'll be weaker than a regular human" Garnet said in realization

"Then we keep up the pressure, don't let up, we don't stop until he has nothing left" Clark said determined as they all picked up speed ready to finish the battle

* * *

Parasite had dragged himself down the hall towards a set of metal automatic doors. He entered what appeared to be a large laboratory with computers, tables with tubes and beakers. And behind a large sheet of protective glass at the end of the room was metal cylinder with metal tubes going from it to the ground and wires coming off the top of it. Parasite remembered how the doors worked and that they had an emergency lock. He reached for a panel at the side of the door and tore it off, behind it was a red button which he pressed. The metal doors slammed shut a locking sound filled the empty room as he leaned on the door breathing heavily

"All the power I got from them….. Is fading. I'm getting weaker… I need more" Parasite thought panicked as he scanned the area around him

The room had only one exit and Parasite just locked it there was no way out expect through the flying man and the gems. He needed more power if he wanted any chance against them so he desperately looked for something to absorb. With his enhanced vison he saw energy course through the lights and the computers, but it wasn't enough. All the people had evacuated the basement there was no on left to feed on. Parasite's mind raced as he tried to think of a plan to get him out this situation, suddenly he heard something from the other side of the door.

"Knock Knock" Amethyst said playfully knocking on the metal door

"Uuuuh…. Who's there" Parasite said confused by the question

Then the door blasted open sending him flying through the protective glass at the end of the room. The dust cleared revealing Clark and Garnet having punched the door of its hinges with Pearl and Amethyst standing behind them.

"THE DOOR" Amethyst yelled confidently whip at the ready

"Jones you're sick, let us help you" Clark yelled to him

"Oh you can help me, by feeding me" Parasite yelled back spitefully as he picked himself

He grabbed the half of the door that landed next to him and hurled it towards Clark. Before it got close Garnet ran in front of Clark and deflected the door back to Parasite with a kick. Parasite eyes shot open and he ducked out of the way as the door flew past him and embedded in the metal cylinder behind him.

"Give up you can't take us all on and we aren't going to let you touch us again" Pearl said pointing her spear at him

"If you think I'm just gonna give up to you little nobodies you better….." Parasite said seething but stopped

He felt something power coming from behind him. He turned around quick to look at the large metal cylinder and the door embedded in it. From the opening the door made he could see it, bright yellow energy coming out of it like a balloon losing air. A huge smile grew on Parasites face and Clark noticed it. He saw that Parasite was looking at the cylinder and used his enhanced vision to see why. He couldn't see through the actual cylinder for some reason, but he did see that the door did pierce it and through the opening he could see something seeping out an energy. Clark's eyes widened upon realizing what it was a remembering what Luthor said during his presentation

"Guys, that's the thermoelectric generator Luthor said he had under Lexcorp" Clark shouted

"WHAT" the gems shouted

Parasite let out a crazed laugh as he grabbed the door and pulled it out. He stuck his hand inside the opening and let the energy course through him. He laugh became louder and louder as he tore the generator apart wanting to get at the energy faster. Once again he began to grow more muscular and taller, till he went past the height he was when he fed off of Clark. His shirt and pants ripped as he began to grow. His shoes exploded revealing talon like feet as he continued to laugh. Clark and the gems could do nothing but watch him grow and grow.

"Well this is gonna be fun" Amethyst said sarcastically as they all got into a fighting position

* * *

Steven, Lois and Jimmy finally reached the basement of Lexcorp and walked through the ruined parking lot examining the crater in the center of the parking lot.

"You know we could probably run up the slope to get to ground level, huh, that's a good idea right" Jimmy tried to reason with Lois who was examining the crater

Lois wasn't really paying attention to Jimmy she was examining the area. Her eyes came to the crater, the ruined car, a lone sledgehammer, and finally the broken down door at the end of the room. Lois's stood up and looked at the doorway with narrowed eyes before walking towards it with Steven and Jimmy following behind.

"Steven stay close and stay quiet that thing is still out there. Jimmy were keeping our distance I get the story, you get the photos and make sure you turn the flash off on your camera we don't want him seeing us" Lois said as they both nodded with Jimmy turning off the flash for his camera

They all continued quietly down the corridor in silence, the tension building between everyone until they heard something. A female scream echoed through the halls making them all jump in fright, Steven gasped recognizing the scream.

"PEARL" Steven yelled in panic as ran down the corridor

"Dammit kid, wait" Lois yelled as she ran after him with Jimmy behind

Steven was surprisingly fast able to keep ahead of the two reporters as he followed the sounds to the broken down door of the laboratory. As soon as Steven stepped into the room something slammed into the wall next to him. Once the dust settled he saw that Amethyst was embedded in the wall groaning.

"Amethyst" Steven said worried running to her only to be stopped by Lois who pulled him out of the way just a s chair slammed into the wall in front of him

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, we don't know if that guy or friend's beta that thing yet, we don't….." Lois yelled at Steven until a roar filled the room

All three turned and gawked at what they were seeing. It was Parasite but he was so much bigger than before. He had grown to be slightly taller than Opal if they were to stand side by side, but was easily more muscular than her to an almost monstrous level. His clothes were barely staying on his body as it strained against his massive body, his pants were practically shorts now and his shoes were completely gone. Parasite laughed maniacally as her bared down Pearl and Garnet who stood in front of him weapons summoned and raised.

"Now that was filling, but I still have room for the rest of you" Parasite said looking down at the gems

"You'll have to fight for your meal you gluttonous pig" Garnet said as she leapt towards him fist raised wanting to punch him

Parasite however brought his arm down on Garnet slamming her into the ground. He prepared to grab her only for Pearl to run up and slash the arm with her spear. Parasite recoiled from the stinging pain looking at the gash on his arm that bleed purple, but within seconds the cut healed. Parasite growled at Pearl who could only stand and try to look confident. With a battle cry she raised her spear and tried to stab him. Despite his size Parasite was surprisingly quick and was able to grab Pearl's arm mid-air and lift her up. Pearl let out a pained cry as her form fizzled and her energy drained and Parasite relished the feeling that overcame him.

Luckily Clark came running from behind and leapt onto Parasites back wrapping his arms around Parasites neck. Clark tightened his grip trying to choke Parasite out, Parasite gagged as he tried to reach for his back to get at Clark. But, Amethyst's whip soared through the air and wrapped around the arm Parasite was going to use to grab Clark keeping it in place. Parasite growled at Amethyst who gave him a tired but cocky smile. Garnet then rose from the ground and drove her fist into Parasites midsection making him release Pearl and double over. Clark roared as he held onto Parasite's neck and pulled on it flipping him over and throwing him into the now inactive reactor destroying it.

"I can't believe he took in all the energy from that generator" Pearl said shocked

"Well at least the things dead now, he can't get any more power from it" Amethyst replied breathing heavily

"But, he got what he needed. He's stronger than before" Garnet said

"But, he'll still burn through it we just have to last till he runs on dry again" Clark said

Parasite rose from the wreckage growling at the four heroes who stood before him, but then his eyes wandered up and he saw the three standing near the door. Parasite immediately zeroed in on Steven making him yelp in fright.

"Finally my desserts here" Parasite said jovially making the four turn around to look at the three

"STEVEN" the gems shouted

"LOIS, JIMMY" Clark yelled

"For the record the kid wanted to come, that and LOOK OUT" Lois yelled pointing to Parasite who had lifted the broken Generator

With a grunt he hefted the thing at the three bystanders, they could only stare as the thing bared down on them. A blue blur zoomed in front of them and Clark caught the thing before it could crush them. The gems then rushed Parasite once again, Clark tossed the canister away and turned to the three.

"You all need to leave now, Ms. Lane you need to think of the child" Clark reasoned making Lois frown

"Mr. Flying man, I came here because I wanted to, because my friends needed help. This is my decision, mine" Steven said defiantly looking up to Clark

"Steven listen…." Clark said sympathetically till panicked yells filled the room

Amethyst was being swung around by her whip and slammed into Pearl. Garnet leapt at Parasite, but was batted aside with a backhand. Parasites gaze turned to the four and he started making his way to them.

"You all need to get to cover now" Clark yelled as he turned to Parasite and flew towards him

Parasite tried to bring his arm down on Clark, but he was able to catch it. Parasite then tried to hit Clark with his other arm only for Clark to catch it, but the force of the blow did force him to the ground. Clark strained as he used all his strength to push Parasite back away from the three. With Parasite focused on Clark, Steven grabbed Lois arm and pulled her along with following

"Quick in here" Steven yelled as he pointed to the destroyed generator

"Kid that thing ain't gonna hide us" Lois said

At the same time Parasite had flung Clark into the ceiling cracking it and as he fell Parasite hit him with a backhand sending him into a wall. Parasite then started to look for Steven, but for some reason he couldn't see Steven, Lois, or Jimmy. Parasite could no longer see the energy that filled them, the colors were gone.

"WHERE ARE YOU, HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS, WHY CAN'T I SEE YOU, WHY CAN'T I FEEL YOU. COME OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT SO I CAN HAVE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS FOR DESSERT" Parasite yelled as he marched to where they previously were

Steven was surprised by what Parasite said, he seemed to know where Steven was before perfectly. But, now for some reason he couldn't, then Steven examined the container they were all hiding in.

"Guys, I think whatever this thing is made of is hiding us" Steven whispered to the two

Parasite walked over to the container and lifted it up wanting to look under it, little did he know they were inside it.

"I know you in here somewhere you brat, I'll tear this whole building apart to get at that sweet pink nectar inside you" Parasite said maniacally making Steven cringe in fear

"You'll have to finish me off first" Garnet yelled as she dashed towards him gauntlets summoned and punching him in the side.

Parasite flew into a wall and Garnet ran up and began pummeling him. The container rolled across the room with the three yelling in fright. Until Clark ran in front of it stopping the container from rolling. The three fell out of the container dizzy and slightly nauseous, Pearl and Amethyst ran up and hugged Steven in relief.

"Ms. Lane what is Steven doing here, this too dangerous for any of you to be here" Pearl said worried and slightly angered with Lois

"This is code red danger, I don't even know how long we'll last against this thing" Amethyst said concerned

"Gu-guys t-this was m-m-my d-decision….ugggh" Steven stammered out still dizzy

"You all need to listen the kid said something about the container" Lois said collecting herself

"Guys when we were inside the container he couldn't see us, he didn't know where we were. He had us in his hands and he still didn't know" Steven said

Clark was surprised by what Steven and immediately tried to scan the container, but found that he couldn't see through it.

"Whatever this thing is made out of, I can't see through it" Clark said

"You can see through things" Amethyst said amazed

"Well Luthor said it was a radioisotope thermoelectric generator, so if I were to guess it probably made of lead. In order to contain the radiation" Pearl stated

"WHOA… were we sitting in something radioactive" Jimmy stated shocked

"I'm pretty sure this creature absorbed all the energy from this, electrical and radioactive it's clean" Clark said as he examined the inside of the container

"Okay the guy can't see through lead what of it" Amethyst asked

"Well maybe it's not limited to sight, maybe his powers have no effect against lead" Lois reasoned

Clark's eyes widened in realization "That's why he didn't go straight for the generator, he couldn't see what was inside. He didn't know till the door pierced the hull and the energy started to seep out" Clark said in realization just as Garnet came skidding across the floor.

"I know I'm the leader, but I'm open to suggestions right now" Garnet groaned as she picked herself up

"I have an idea" Clark said as he tore off a piece of the container and proceeded to wrap his hands with the metal easily bending it

Parasite roared as he charged the heroes Clark narrowing his eyes at the beast as he flew towards it fist raised. Parasite smiled as he raised his hand and caught Clark's metal clad fist.

"Not gonna lie out all you guys, you're the best tasting" Parasite said maliciously as he began absorbing

But miraculously Clark stood there unfazed still looking as energized as ever with a growing smirk on his face. Everyone in the room was shocked by what was happening, Parasite then clawed at Clark with his free arm. Clark brought up is other metal clad arm blocking it and allowing Parasite to grab it, still Clark stood tall and proud while Parasite grew more and more worried.

"Why….WHY CAN'T I EAT YOU" Parasite yelled shocked

"Looks like I found something a little too tough for you to swallow" Clark said confidently as he raised up his legs and double kicked Parasite in the abdomen making him fall backwards.

The gems eyes widened in surprise at the new advantage they had as they turned to the container.

"Steven you and the others get back. Pearl take the lead and use it as a weapon. Amethyst I need you to cutout a huge piece of this thing, if he can't get through it we can probably use it to contain this this" Garnet said as she tore off some of the container and wrapped it around her hands

The two gems nodded and started getting to work on the container. Parasite was picking himself up still reeling from what just happened when two shadows came over him. Clark and Garnet stood side by side both with lead gauntlets around their hands staring down Parasite.

"You ready to rock" Garnet said lifting her hand up

"Ready if you are" Clark replied with a smirk tapping his hand against hers with a clang

* * *

In front of the Lexcorp Building

There was a huge crowd of people in front of the Lexcorp building as police setup a barricade to keep them back. People were murmuring and yelling, begging for answers for what was going on inside the building. A SWAT truck pulled up with a dozen armed police men spilling out ready for action. Through the confused crowd a worried man broke through the crowd and to the barricade. This man was Greg Universe and he was looking for his son.

"E-excuse me officer what's going on in there" Greg asked concerned

"Don't know the alarm sounded and everyone was evacuating, apparently a few people are dead in there" The officer said making Greg's heart freeze

"Have you seen a young boy with a star T-shirt and sandals come out of the building, he's my son his name is Steven" Greg asked desperately

"Sir you have to remain calm, either your son is in the crowd or he's still in the building" The officer replied trying to calm Greg

"Remain Calm? I checked the crowd he's not here. You're telling me to remain calm while my son is in a building where people died" Greg said terrified

"Sir the SWAT team is about to enter the building, if your sons inside they'll find him and they'll bring him back" the officer said

Then a boom was heard that echoed through the streets making everyone freeze. Then there was another boom and everyone looked in front of the barricade to the street, the pavement was cracked. Then with another boom the crack in the street got bigger, and with the final loudest boom something broke through the pavement and flew into the air. A blue blur came from underground and landed atop a nearby building with a crash. Everyone looked up to see what just flew out of the ground, but their heads all came back to the street as pained groans came out the hole. Then everyone gasped in terror as the Parasite emerged from the hole, no longer large but now normal sized and returning to his scrawny form.

"FREEZE" one of the SWAT yelled raising his gun

"I-I need-more-more-MORE" Parasite yelled as he ran towards the SWAT grabbing his face and absorbed his energy

The crowd screamed in terror as they watched this purple monster suck away at this poor man. The Man flailed then came to a rest finally dying at the Parasites grasp. The other SWAT opened fire on the monster littering him with bullets and making the crowd duck for cover. Parasite roared in pain and anger as he ran towards two SWAT who were ventilating him and grabbed they're faces. Like before they flailed then stopped, the Parasite tossing them towards the other SWAT knocking them down. Parasite then began to move around frantically looking for someone else to feed on, just then three multi-colored blurs burst from the hole. Garnet was carrying Lois and Jimmy, Pearl was holding onto Steven, and Amethyst was holding a huge cut out part of the lead generator.

"More-I need more-I NEED THE POWER" Parasite said fearfully looking towards the crowd

Everyone was now looking at the gems, marveling at the amazing entrance they just performed. Greg's eyes came to the gems and relief filled his heart as he saw Steven was safe, but that relief turned to fear when he saw the Parasite was looking at him.

"GIVE ME FOOD" Parasite yelled as he lunged at Greg arm outstretched

Greg let out a terrified scream as the Parasite quickly approached, but suddenly a blue blur flew from atop the building to the ground below. With Parasite's vicious grip mere centimeters from his face Clark appeared in a blur grabbing the arm before it could touch Greg. Greg and everyone in the crowd looked at the caped man in awe, wondering where he just came from.

"No more" Clark whispered angrily

"NO MORE KILLING" Clark yelled as he grabbed Parasite by the neck

Parasite flailed as Clark lifted him up he tried to grab Clark's arm only for Clark to perform a choke slam on him and embed him in the ground. Clark then delivered a kick to the downed Parasite's midsection sending him flying to the SWAT truck getting stuck in it. Parasite growled as he pulled himself out of the car and glared at Clark. He then turned to the truck and proceeded to lift it off the ground, everyone gasping in amazement. Parasite screamed as he flung the SWAT truck at Clark, but it instead flew overhead and threatened to crush some people. The people let out a terrified scream as they braced for the pain to come, it never came.

In another blue blur Clark flew over the crowd and caught the truck before it could land on them, again everyone could only stare at the strangely dressed man who was now flying and lifting a truck. Clark let out a battle cry as he flew at Parasite still holding the truck, Parasites eyes widened as Clark flew at him. With a crash Clark slammed the truck into Parasite pinning him against the wall surrounding the Lexcorp building (imagine Action Comics # 1 cover). Clark lifted the truck off Parasite and tossed it to the side away from people, he then walked up to Parasite and grabbed him by the neck.

"This is over, give it up" Clark yelled Parasite glared at him

"NEVER" Parasite yelled as he grabbed Clark's face, Clark yelled as he felt his power being drained

Only for Garnet to run up and punch Parasite in the face sending him away from Clark, but now he was closer to the crowd and tried to reach for a civilian. When Amethyst whip wrapped around his arm and pulled him away and into the air. Parasite yelled as he flew through the air only for Pearl to jump up into the sky with her pole made of lead and knock Parasite back to the ground with a crash.

"Amethyst bring the lead" Garnet yelled, Amethyst nodded and ran towards her holding the slab of lead

"You think this can hold him" Amethyst asked handing it to Garnet

"You just get that on him, I'll make sure he stays in place" Clark said with a smile

Parasite roared as he looked up at the descending Pearl getting ready to grab her out of the air, only for Garnet to come from behind and wrap the lead slab about Parasite. With his arms indisposed at his sides, Parasite began to try and break the lead. But, Pearl was still coming down on him and swung with the pole hitting him on the top of his head. Parasite stumbled back dazed from the blow, at the same time Clark used his heat vision to meld the ends of the lead slab together trapping Parasite. Parasite roared at Clark and made a mad dash for him, only for Garnet to grab him by the waist and suplex him into the pavement. Parasite kick furiously trying to get up, but Amethyst whip wrapped around his leg and with a crack he was flung into the air once more. Parasite screamed in panic as he was flung in the air, when he looked down he saw Amethyst cocky grin as she cracked her whip again slamming into the pavement. Parasite laid on his back groaning in pain as Clark walked up to him, Clark took in a huge amount of air then blew allowing blue mist to come out of his lips. After a few seconds of blowing Clark stopped and revealed Parasite his body wrapped in lead and encased in ice.

"The power….it's fading….I-I need it" Parasite said defeated as struggled a bit before giving up

Clark stood proudly over the defeated Parasite as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl stood next to him looking at the defeated monster.

"Now that was a fight, we're gonna be talking about this for ages" Amethyst said with a hearty laugh

"I don't think were the only ones" Clark said as he looked at the silent crowd who was just staring at them in amazement

The silent lasted for 1½ minutes till the crowd erupted into cheers and ran past the barricade towards the four heroes. The four simply stood there surprised as the crowd surrounded them and started asking questions.

"Who are you guys?"

"How are you so strong?"

"Is this cape how you fly?"

"Where'd you get that whip?"

"That Suplex was sick"

"Did you shoot lasers out of your eyes" dozens of people said at once

"Please can everybody, just give us some room" Clark said

A little girl approached Pearl and touched her leg making her look down at the small child

"I like your dress, it's really pretty" the girl said with a smile making Pearl blush a bit at the compliment

The girl's mother ran up and grabbed the child holding her close to her chest

"Deedee don't touch her" The mother said scared

"M-ma'am I wasn't going to hurt your child" Pearl said slightly offended

"Everyone get back" the SWAT yelled making them crowd disperse as they pointed they're guns at the heroes

"Put your hands over your heads and get on the ground now" the officer yelled

"Officer please we don't want to hurt anybody" Clark said pleadingly

"Were getting to much attention, it's time to leave" Garnet said stoically

"What, we aren't going to address our adoring public" Amethyst said a bit disappointed

"Were trying to keep a low profile, Amethyst. We can't get to much attention' Pearl said making Amethyst grumble under her breath

The gems then leapt into the air grabbing onto a building and scaling till they were out of the view of the crowd below. Everyone gasped at the dramatic exit and Clark was left there alone. He mentally agreed with what the gems have done and decided it was time to leave. He began to levitate off the ground with everyone still asking him questions, but one voice broke out through the crowd.

"WAIT" Lois yelled making Clark stop and look at Lois wonder and awe in her eyes

"Who…who are you" Lois asked astonished

Clark simply smiled "A friend" Clark said simply and flew off

The crowd yelled and screamed for Answers as Lois stood there dumbfounded trying to compute everything that just happened and what she just saw.

"That-was-the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. I got so many good pictures, we got one hell of a story for Perry huh Lois… Lois?" Jimmy asked concerned to the still Lois

Lois then fell onto the pavement like a board unmoving her eyes rolling back into her head. Jimmy yelped in surprise.

"Ooooh man, Lois are you okay? What should I do, what should I do Steven…..Steven?" Jimmy said as he looked around for Steven who had disappeared

* * *

Steven had dipped around the corner away from the crowd, once the gems left he knew that he should to. He began to walk down the empty street when someone ran from behind and hugged him.

"OH MY GOD STEVEN YOUR OKAY" Greg said relieved hugging Steven tightly

"Dad I'm happy to see you to" Steven said genuinely happy to see his father

"What was that thing the gems were fighting, who was that man?" Greg asked as he put Steven down

"Oh dad it was incredible and terrifying this Parasite monster appeared out and stared eating people, but not with his mouth with his hands. And then he threw Ms. Lane through a window and the guy with the cape the gems were talking about showed up, but he was super friendly and helped the gems the monster. And then….." Steven said excitedly

"I think this is gonna be a long story Steve-O and I feel like the gems are gonna want a quick exit. We should probably get to the van" Greg reasoned

Steven nodded and followed Greg to where he parked the van.

* * *

Meanwhile the gems have been jumping across rooftops to get some distance away from the crowd and the police. They skillfully jumped from roof the roof avoiding the peoples gaze. That is until they stopped on one roof and were face to face with the flying man of Mystery.

"I think we need to talk" Clark said calmly landing on the roof

"Yeah we do, but not now the entire city is looking for all of us. I'm giving the benefit of the doubt because you saved Steven, Ms. Lane, and us on multiple occasions during the fight with the Parasite" Garnet said looking up and seeing police helicopters approaching

"Yeah I'm willingly to say you held your own in there pretty well" Amethyst said giving Clark a thumbs up

"I'm still unsure about you, but you did help us. So yeah benefit of the doubt" Pearl said unsure

"Alright if not now than when" Clark asked

"Saturday, Beach City. Do you know where that is" Garnet asked

"Yeah…. I know" Clark said hiding his surprise

"Meet us at the lighthouse near the beach at 12pm, it's on a hill. We'll talk there" Garnet said Clark nodded and prepared to fly off

"Um, listen back there I went on my own and you guys helped me. So thank you" Clark said kindly

"Again you saved us a lot back there to. So thank you" Garnet replied

The gems ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. Clark stood there thinking about what they said before once again taking off to towards the sky. Once in the air he could hear the voices of the people still talking about what just occurred.

"Who were they?"

"Did they create that monster?"

"That man saved us from that truck"

"How do we know we can trust them" the voices echoed through the air

Clark sighed

"I hope this wasn't a bad decision" Clark said as he flew off

* * *

The Van was parked in an alley a few blocks away from Lexcorp, the gems landed behind the van with a thud. The back van door slammed open revealing Steven's smiling face

"Guys your back" Steven said happily

"Yeah we are Steven. Greg start up the van were leaving" Garnet said as she hopped in the back of the van the others following suit

Greg nodded and started the van, it left the alleyway and started to make its ways out of Metropolis.

"Well…. This was a fun trip. I would really like to come back here and visit Lois, Jimmy, and Clark again. Maybe without the monster battle" Steven said encouragingly

"We're gonna met the Kryptonian on Saturday around 12pm. We need to know what his purpose here is on Earth" Garnet said in deep thought

"Well from Steven told me so far, he really pulled your butts out of the fire. He can't be all bad" Greg reasoned, Garnet simply grunted

"I'm still worried about our…. Performance in front of that crowd. We can't have too much attention put on us" Pearl said nervously

"So we beat a monster in front of an audience and wrecked that jerks billion dollar building. Humans eat news fast and go on to the next best thing, they'll forget about this whole thing soon enough. What's thee worse that can happen" Amethyst said optimistically

The van then began to cross the bridge that would bring them out of Metropolis. Unbeknownst to all of them a Lexcorp helicopter was passing overhead holding Lex Luthor and his attendant Mercy. Lex looked down at the city from his helicopter and then to his building with police choppers flying around it. Lex's mind went to the flying man that appeared out of nowhere

"Mercy" Lex said stoically

"Yes Mr. Luthor" Mercy asked

"Get General Lane on the line, tell him we need to talk" Lex said coldly as the Helicopter flew away from Metropolis

* * *

( _Note: As always leave a review If you like the story or have an Idea you'd like to share. The next Chapter will show the world's reaction to these strange beings and I bring some more intrigue to this story. I hope your ready for what comes next. Till next time thank you for all your support) :)_


	14. Ch 13:Extra, Extra, Read All About it!

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 ** _(Note: Hello my faithful fans and Happy Independence Day to anyone living in the U.S. I want you all to know the next chapter may be awhile till I can get started. I just got a summer job and I'll be working till Mid-August. During this time I'm going to be working on some smaller projects I had in the woodworks. I just wanted to give you all one more big update before that and let you all know, I'm really grateful for all your support.) :)_**

 **Chapter 13**

Daily Planet, 1 hour after Parasite Battle

The Bullpen of the Daily Planet was in a stir, dozens of people were all talking at once about the events that had transpired only an hour ago. A monster had appeared out of nowhere from Lexcorp, and killed at least a dozen people both in and outside the building. The beast would've killed countless more if four amazing beings hadn't shown up and defeated the beast. These were no ordinary people, however, they were something ripped straight out of a fantasy book. Speed, Strength, Flight, and countless other abilities that made the people's head swirl. They appeared, subdued the beast, and disappeared as quickly as they came. All of Metropolis was asking who these wondrous people were. And soon enough, the entire world will be asking as well. And, it was the job of the Daily Planet to answer those questions.

Everyone in the office was standing in front of Perry White's office, at his door was a Television and a White board. Standing in front of the crowd was Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane, and Clark Kent the three reporters who were in the thick of the event. Jimmy was confidently conversing with the crowd who were asking dozens of questions of what happened in the building, Lois was currently focused on her notepad, which she was writing feverishly into, and not responding to any questions asked. Clark was standing still looking rather nervous as he gave small responses to the questions asked, overall he looked very uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN!" Perry shouted as he walked out of his office holding a manila envelope.

Everyone quieted down and faced Perry as he cleared his throat and opened up the envelope. He then pulled out a stack of photos and proceeded to slap them onto the whiteboard. The first was of the caped Mystery Man slamming the police car onto the Parasite, the murmurs once again erupted as everyone began talking about the man, Clark's face reddened as he heard the murmurs. The next photo brought up showed Garnet slamming her lead clad fist against the jaw of the Parasite. Next showed Pearl gracefully leaping across the air as the Parasite tried to grab her, she looked like a skilled Ballerina taking flight. After was Amethyst descending from above, and slamming both her feet into Parasite's face, a huge grin sat on her face. Finally was the Parasite himself. The photo showed him while he was in his larger state, grabbing Pearl by the arm with Amethyst's whip wrapped around it, Garnet rushing from the front, and Clark on its back his arms wrapped around the monster's neck.

"Alright people allow me to start this impromptu meeting with the question that's on everyone's mind. What is that?" Perry said pointing to the five photo's on the board.

The room was silent for a few seconds

"A cosplaying Construction worker, the backup dancers for Ziggy Stardust, and the mascot from the local burger joint." Steve said jokingly making some of the people laugh.

"Wrong Lombard that my fine employees is the biggest story of the year, maybe even the decade. And we are the only paper in town with both photos and a first-hand account of the whole thing, thanks to these three right here." Perry said exuberantly pointing to the three.

The crowd cheered for the three.

"Thank you. Thank you everybody," Jimmy said proud.

"Heh, it was nothing really," Clark said nervously.

Lois simply grunted as she continued to work on the notepad.

"As of right now every new station is playing the footage of the street fight between these guys, and you can be damn sure that Luthor is not going to release any of the security footage from inside the building. He's already gonna be in hot water over this whole monster business and all the people who died." Perry said as he turned on the TV to a random news channel that was showing overhead footage of Clark and the Crystal Gems battle.

"We are the only paper that had reporters inside the building inches away when this all went down. First I'd like to say I'm glad you're all okay, especially you Kent from the fall you took, you sure you okay?" Perry said genuinely concerned.

"A little sore, but I'm fine Perry thanks for the concern." Clark said gratefully.

"Man was I relieved when we found you outside I'm glad you're okay CK, isn't that right Lois." Jimmy said happily gesturing to Lois.

Again Lois simply grunted focusing on her writing.

"The photos on this board are only a few of the many taken by Jimmy Olsen that will both be on the front page and on the website. That combined with Clark's coverage of the evacuation of the building, and the first-hand account currently being written by Ms. Lane, we are going to sell like gangbusters tomorrow." Perry said getting a pop from the crowd.

"But, soon enough, this is going to be yesterday's news after we print this everyone will be running behind us trying to pass us on this story. So we need to stay ahead of the competition by figuring out who or what these people are. What's the update on the purple monster?" Perry asked.

"Well, after those four left in frozen in the street, he was easily brought into police custody with explicit orders on not to touch the creature, and to keep his hand bound and covered at all times. He has apparently been brought to STAR Labs, they have an area where they can contain him." One reporter said.

"That thing was a man named Rudolph Jones he was a Lexcorp security guard. The reasons behind the transformation are unknown, but we have reason to believe that something in Lexcorp was the cause though we'll probably never get confirmation. We are still gathering more info on Rudy's life before his employment to Lexcorp, we'll be ready for tomorrow." A female reporter spoke up.

"Me and the boys in back have come up with a great name for this guy, we're thinking of calling him 'The Parasite.' Based on what we saw so far," another reporter said.

"So we got info on the monster, but now we need something on these four. These are the Heroes of the Hour, everyone is talking about them and wants to know who they are." Perry said as he slapped the photos of Clark and the Crystal Gems.

"Well chief they called themselves the Crystal Gems. The one with the shades is Garnet, the lanky one is Pearl, and finally there's the lovely Amethyst." Jimmy said.

"Crystal Gems huh, good name. What about the man in blue what's his name?" Perry asked pointing to Clark's photo.

"We got nothing Mr. White, all we know that man is the blur Jimmy has been going on about," one reporter said.

"Told you. Told all of you," Jimmy shouted confidently to everyone in the room.

"Other than that we don't know who he is, where he came from, or how he did what he did what he did," the reporter continued.

"We'll work on that part later right now we need a name for the paper. We just can't call him the flying man, or that caped guy, come on people give me something." Perry said.

"Okay, um, how about 'The Red Wonder'?" A reporter said.

"He wears a lot of blue aside from that cape, give me something else," Perry said.

"Mr. Amazing."

"Lame," Perry said simply.

"Strong."

"That's just a word," Perry said annoyed.

"Captain Marvel?"

"Trademarked," Perry said.

"Shazam!"

"ARE YOU PEOPLE EVEN TRYING?" Perry yelled annoyed.

"Super-hunk," Kat said as she stared at Clark's picture impressed.

"Kat, just, not now please." Perry said exhausted.

"What I'm just stating obvious look at him, he crosses off every box on my checklist," Kat said pointing to the photo. Once again Clark's face reddened as he deepened his slouch.

"Come on people we need something here, what about you Lois you were up close to this guy any ideas? Lois?" Perry asked.

Lois was staring deeply into the notepad on it were the sentences she would soon put to print of what she experienced in that building. Each sentence was masterfully crafted telling in excruciating detail of each punch that was thrown, the tension, and the pressure of the fight. She was sure to tell every detail of how these people looked, and how they saved her and Jimmy's lives. There was just one thing that stumped Lois and it was the very thing everyone was talking about now, the name of this Mystery man. She had been going over names for him from before the meeting started, but none of them seemed to stick with him. None of the names she came up with seemed to truly convey what this man was. She didn't know who, or even what, he was, but she believed his words that he was a friend, and wanted to help. Lois knew once the spectacle of what happened wore off people would be afraid of what just happened, afraid of the people who saved her life, afraid of him. She needed to let the people know that those people saved her life, that he saved her life.

While Lois wasn't really paying attention to anyone who was talking she did manage to listen in from time to time. She heard the name Kat gave or to be more precise the first part of the name 'Super'. Such a simple word meaning so many things, something very good or pleasant, something that is above or beyond, as well a myriad of other things. And as far as Lois was concerned he was all of them, that man was simply super. Then in a realization Lois eyes shot up to the photo of the man on the whiteboard, and her eyes zeroed in on the crest that laid on the center of his T-Shirt. That Crimson 'S' that laid in a diamond, it was his symbol, he wore it proud for everyone to see. And then it finally came to her

"Superman," Lois whispered in wonder and awe.

Clark picked up her whisper "Uh, excuse me Lois," he asked.

"SUPERMAN!" Lois shouted as she had an epiphany a huge smile on her face crushing her notepad.

Lois then finally realized what just happened and her face fell, she looked around to see everyone in the office was looking at her slightly concerned. Both Clark and Jimmy had taken a step back from her, both of them frightened by her sudden screaming.

"Um, Superman," Clark said nervous and surprised.

"Isn't that a little bland Lo?" Steve said.

"W-well it was…I mean I was j-just building off of what K-Kat said…. A-and I think it matches up with him….because he's a man….. And he's…. super." Lois stammered out nervously as her eyes wandered to the ground.

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone was taking in what Lois just said. Every second that passed made Lois face turn redder and redder as she shrunk further into herself in embarrassment.

"You know. That's probably the most accurate description of the guy. I mean he does have that 'S' on his chest," Jimmy said encouragingly.

Then the office erupted into murmurs once more.

"It's actually not that bad."

"It's simple to write."

"He does have a big red 'S'."

"I couldn't come up with anything, so whatever."

Clark himself didn't know what to think of this whole situation. He knew that when he finally revealed himself to the world that it was going to be big news. He didn't regret what he did, it had to be done it wasn't about him or the gems, it was about all the people in that building and they needed help. But, he was apprehensive about all this attention, I mean 'Superman'. He thought the name was good if not a bit much.

"Superman huh, short, simple, looks great spread across the front page. Roll with it," Perry said.

"Uh, Mr. White, I don't think our, Flying friend would lend himself to some cheap promotion scheme," Clark said nervously.

"And how would you know Kent?" Perry asked curiously, Clark shut his mouth and shrunk back.

"Besides, this ain't gonna be a one and done deal people, this is gonna be the headline of every paper and new station in the country. People are gonna be examining the hell out of this footage and our pictures, there will be analyst on CNN talking about how this will affect the economy, and most importantly people want to know who-they-are." Perry said.

"Where are they from?" Perry said pointing to Pearl's photo.

"What's their favorite food?" pointing to Amethyst.

"Are they in a relationship?" pointing to Garnet.

"What's their favorite baseball team?" Pointing to the newly dubbed Superman

Clark instinctively raised his hand and opened his mouth, but then quickly covered his mouth with his hand getting a few glances from his co-workers.

"Those are only a few of the questions everyone in this city is asking right now about these, Super-heroes. And I tell you this: whoever answers those questions, whoever can land an interview with one of these people is gonna be a part of the most important conversations in history ever since God talked to Moses." Perry said as he lit himself a cigar.

The office was in silence for another few seconds.

"What are you waiting for, a starters pistol. LET'S GET TO WORK PEOPLE!" Perry shouted making everyone scatter to get to work.

Lois quickly went to her desk and began to turn on her computer only for a small mob of employees to surround her and begin asking her questions.

"How the hell he'd fly anyway?" Steve Lombard asked.

"It wasn't with balloons," Lois answered not looking up from the computer screen.

"How did those girls summon those crazy weapons?" another reporter asked

"They came out they're gems," Lois said as she started to log in.

"Did any of them say why they were there?" Ron asked.

"They showed us why they were there," Lois said as she pulled up an empty word document.

"How big was he?" Kat asked playfully.

"Go away Kat" Lois said annoyed looking up from her screen.

"Hey I'm just saying, a man has to make quite the impression to have a girl call him 'Super'. Hey maybe one of those gem girls is his girlfriend," Kat said playfully making Lois's frown deepen.

"Alright, alright everybody, you have your own stories to work on so get to it," Perry said waving the crowd off and walking to Lois's desk.

"Hey Lois, Lois, editor-in-chief to Lois," Perry said trying to get Lois's attention as she was focused on typing on the computer screen.

"Here are the cliff notes chief, use them as you wish. Right now I need to work on the real story," Lois said holding up her notepad and handing it to Perry.

"Which is?" Perry asked looking through the pad of paper.

"It's actually really hard to put to words. But I'm sure as hell gonna try," Lois said determined.

"Try she says," Perry said exhausted taking the notepad and walking off, just as Jimmy approached Lois.

"Uh, hey Ms. Lane. Listen I wanted to ask you about," Jimmy said nervously only for Lois to pull him down closer to her face.

"Olsen, I really need you to keep your voice down," Lois whispered.

"But, Ms. Lane I wanted to ask, why? I had a bunch of pictures of Steven, even some showing that pink shield thing he did. Why did you have me remove them from the set I gave to Mr. White?" Jimmy whispered back.

"Jimmy. Listen, that kid is not ready for what's to come. The entire world is clamoring for answers about what the hell just happened today and, I don't want to throw him into the media circus. And from what I gathered from those three they don't want him getting caught up in this either," Lois whispered back.

"B-but were reporters Ms. Lane, were supposed to give people the truth and now were lying," Jimmy whispered back upset.

"We are giving people the truth Jimmy, were going to tell them exactly what happened in there, and were just. Omitting a few details," Lois whispered getting a 'really' look from Jimmy.

"You saw the kid Olsen, he's young, he's hopeful, and he's kind. He still has a whole childhood to get through, I don't want to ruin that by having his home hounded by reporters. Consider this me paying the kid back for saving our butts back there, but please Jimmy keep Steven under wraps," Lois asked kindly.

Jimmy took a defeated breath as he looked into Lois's eyes.

"Alright Ms. Lane, I'll omit these details," Jimmy said.

"Thanks, Olsen, and for that you get to join me in my next reporter outing," Lois said enthusiastically.

"After the last one I'm not really sure," Jimmy said a bit concerned.

"Were gonna find our Superman, and the Crystal gems. Blue might be a bit hard, but I remember Steven mentioning something about a Beach City, I need you to search online for any Oceanside towns near Metropolis got it," Lois said.

Jimmy simply nodded and walked away, Lois smiled as her focus returned to the computer screen and she continued to type. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they're secret exchange was heard by Clark Kent who stood at the far end of the Bullpen. Clark looked at Lois and smiled.

"Ever the intrepid reporter, Ms. Lane, but what Steven said wasn't 'A' Beach City, it was just Beach City. Though it's probably for the best you don't find it just yet, I have my own interview with the Crystal Gems this Saturday. I wonder how they'll react when they see their faces on every paper and news station tomorrow." Clark thought to himself.

Suddenly his phone started to ring, he reached into his pocket, and pulled it out. The screen said incoming call from 'The Farm'.

"Oh boy, do I have a lot to explain," Clark said nervously.

Then the phone dinged, and a second notification popped up that said incoming call from 'The Fort'. Clark let out an exhausted sigh as he walked towards the stairs to head for the roof, so that he may have these difficult conversations in private.

* * *

Beach City, Steven's House, The Next day

It was the middle of the afternoon in the Universe house, once they returned home yesterday the gems went into the temple to discuss the days happening. Steven was left to excitedly tell his father the battle the Crystal Gems and the flying man had against the purple monster. Though Greg got visibly worried upon hearing every detail of the battle, and the multiple close calls Steven and the two reporters had while fighting that thing, but he was just glad that they were all home safe and that it was finally over. Unsurprisingly it wasn't, one hour later Steven got a call from Connie telling him to turn to a Metropolis news channel. Once he did he saw reporters talking about the battle in front of the Lexcorp tower accompanied by what he believed to be Helicopter footage of the end of the battle on the street. Steven felt his heart swell when he heard the reporters talk about the heroic of the Crystal Gems and the Mystery man.

Today Steven was still watching the news and everyone was still talking about yesterday. Steven smiled as he watched the television screen, while the gems were in the kitchen still talking about their next move.

"Steven are you still watching that, you've been sitting there since you woke up," Amethyst yelled.

"Everyone's still talking about yesterday it's so cool," Steven said looking towards the gems.

"After that show we put on in Metropolis news coverage is expected," Pearl said.

"Don't you guys want to hear what everybody is saying about you most of them good, some are kinda weird, and the other is," Steven said.

"We don't really care about what people think of us Steven, and everyone is entitled to their opinion good or bad," Garnet said.

"I just wish everyone could see you and that flying man for the awesome heroes you guys are," Steven said a little sad.

"Our actions speak for us Steven, we don't need the recognition, or the adoration. We do this because it's our duty," Garnet said.

"I wouldn't mind a little recognition," Amethyst said playfully.

"You know that's never going to happen Amethyst, we have to stay hidden. This news will come and go and soon enough people will put this behind them. Besides we have far more important things to do," Pearl said.

"I don't know Pearl, I think you all made quite the splash yesterday," Steven said

"Come on, you humans are ingesting media every second of your lives. I'm sure some celebrity will do something silly in the next few hours and everyone will focus on that," Pearl said passively.

"Let them talk Steven, all that matters is that they don't know who we or where we are. We're safe," Garnet said stoically.

Steven frowned a bit at what the gems were saying, he accepted what they were doing, but never really understood why. He knew that they could be a bit anti-social and ignorant of human behavior from time to time, but this seemed like straight up hiding. Suddenly the front door of the house slammed open as Connie burst into the Universe House.

"Steven," Connie said excited looking up at his friend

"Connie, I'm so glad you're here I have so much to tell you," Steven said to his friend equally excited

"I already know about it Steven, you guys are all over the news," Connie said walking into the home.

"You may know what the reporters are saying, but do you want to know all the juicy details of what happened inside the building," Steven said coyly.

"Actually I know those details too," Connie said blatantly.

"Wait what?!" Steven said surprised.

"I think you guys really need to read this," Connie said holding up a rolled up newspaper.

Connie and Steven both sat on the couch while the Gems sat around them, Connie unraveled the paper on the table in front of them.

"Hey it's a Daily Planet newspaper," Steven said thinking back and wondering how Clark, Lois, and Jimmy were doing after that whole thing.

"My dad picked it up while I was at school and let me read it on the way here. I searched online and found out that this issue of the Daily Planet is the highest sold issue in year, they're already doing multiple reprints to keep up with demand," Connie said as she laid the paper in front of them allowing them to see the front page.

 **"** **SUPERMAN AND THE CRYSTAL GEMS BATTLE THE PERILOUS PARASITE: A first-hand account of what happened during this world changing fight.** **"**

Written by Lois Lane.

Photos taken by James Bartholomew Olsen.

On the front page was a photo of the newly dubbed Superman standing proud with his back turned to the camera showing off the black 'S' Symbol the laid on the back of the red cape and his fists raised. He stood in the center while the gems were at his sides Garnet to his right, Pearl and Amethyst to his left. They too had their backs turned and their weapons raised ready for battle. In front of them covered in shadow was what Steven recognized as the Monstrous Parasite baring down on the group.

"That's a really good photo, Jimmy's a really good Photographer," Steven said happily examining the photo

"Super-Man?" Pearl asked confused.

"That's what papers calling him now, Superman. It's really picking up though everybody is calling him that now," Connie said.

"That name is so gaudy, to use a word with so many broad meanings as the word 'Super' and he's not even human," Pearl said.

"Well, he is still a guy Pearl, and I don't think the male gender is limited to one species. Other than that Super is a pretty accurate word to describe the guy," Amethyst said.

"I think it's really cool, and it goes with that 'S' on his chest," Steven said admiring the photo.

"I figured Ms. Lane would end up writing about what she experienced. The only question is how much did she write about us." Garnet said as she began reading the paper

 _"_ _As a reporter I have seen many things in my line of work both extraordinary and terrifying. From war zones to rainforest, I have seen my fair share of horror and pure awe inspiring moments. But, what I witnessed in the building, what I was only mere feet away from that was beyond anything I've seen or could've imagined. These people, that monster it was like I had stepped into a fantasy book and was watching an epic battle between beings that were beyond normal men."_

"I guess we left an impression on her," Amethyst said with a small laugh.

 _"_ _These people saved my life and countless others by stopping that monster. I want to make something perfectly clear for this article, I am writing this to inform everyone before the inevitable wave of controversy and skepticism washes over, that these people are heroes. I'm usually a bit of a skeptic myself, I always look for some kind of ulterior motive in people, but after what I saw they're action spoke louder than their words."_

Steven smiled upon reading the paper and the gems were impressed as well. The article told in extreme detail every punch and kick that the battle had, and it was masterfully written so much that anyone could actually picture the battle in their minds by reading this. Accompanied by every paragraph was a photo from the battle, each hero got one glorious photo in the papers showing them clearly to anyone reading

 _"_ _They called themselves Crystal Gems, even naming themselves after gemstones. Upon a first look at these three you would think they were just weird and write them off, but they were so much more. Garnet, from what I could tell was the leader of the group tall, strong, and stoic her shades and overall demeanor gave an air of mystery to her. But when the battle started she took charge organizing her comrades in ensuing battle with peak efficiency."_

Garnet had a small smile on her face

 _"_ _Pearl, from her build and dress you would think she belonged in the Metropolis dance hall, but she was a warrior and ready to fight. When I saw her fight she turned battle into art gracefully dodging and delivering blows without a single hair out of place."_

Pearl blushed.

 _"_ _Amethyst, the youngest, and the rowdiest of the trio, a ball of inexperience and untapped energy ready to be molded into something fierce. She made up for that inexperience with her quick thinking and improvised battle style."_

Amethyst let out a hearty laugh.

 _"_ _And finally Superman himself, I was about to die, that monster threw me off the top floor of the Luthor building I was at least a yard away from the building. I should've died, but I didn't because of him. The moment our eyes met I knew that he was here to help, being close to him gave off this feeling that everything was going to be alright that I was safe now that he was here."_

Steven agreed with what Lois was writing, the man had a calming aura that surrounded him. Steven felt safe when Superman came on the scene, it was like he gave a wordless promise that he was going to keep Steven safe no matter what.

 _"_ _There is still a lot about them we don't know, and I promise as a reporter I will find those answers, but I just wanted you all to know what these people did for me and my friends. You are still allowed to create your own opinion of them, but this needed to get out before all the conflicting reports came out. And if my rescuers are reading this I want you all to know, thank you, thank you all for saving me and my friends."_

"I guess she's the Daily Planet's best reporter for a reason, but why aren't I in this story. I helped out too." Steven said a bit disappointed.

"That's probably for the best Steven," Pearl said.

"Why?" Steven asked

"Yeah why, let's get Steven some fangirls," Amethyst said pulling Steven closer making him blush.

"Steven is a hybrid of a gem and a human he's special, we just can't parade him down the Metropolis streets who knows what all those other people will do." Pearl said worried.

"Can't I just tell everybody I'm friendly? I mean I could just be honest about myself," Steven said.

"The sentiment is nice Steven, but no. Even though you may have good intentions regular humans tend to be a bit cautious around new things," Pearl said.

"I've spent my whole life around regular humans, what's so different about beach city from the Metropolis," Steven asked

"You grew up here Steven, the people here know you, and we've lived here for so long everybody is used to how strange we are. But the thing about humans, and even gems Steven, when they see something new they get scared. Even if it's something spectacular, they'll still be afraid, and even reject it. Your mother wished that one day gems and humans would be able to coexist peacefully, but that day isn't today Steven. But it will come, just be patient." Garnet said with a smile patting Steven's head.

Steven smiled and nodded understanding what Garnet was saying.

"Still do you think this article will be a problem?" Pearl asked a bit worried.

"Ms. Lane was just doing her job, she only reported on what she saw. Nobody knows were here so were safe," Garnet said.

"You know there might also be something on the Daily Planet website," Connie said as she pulled out her laptop

Connie went to the Daily Planet website with the others leaning in closer for a better look. As soon as they opened the page right in the middle was an advertisement for a Daily Planet Subscription saying it will allow you to see more photos taken from the battle and read the spectacular article written by Lois Lane.

"Aw man, talk about a monopoly. We gotta buy a subscription to see more of Jimmy's photos," Amethyst said disappointed.

"Wait, Jimmy had a blog didn't he. Let's check it out and see what he has now," Steven suggested.

Connie nodded and clicked on the link to the Metropolis Marvels blog. The landed on the page and immediately clicked on the newest video.

"Hello my 30,000 watchers, and still rising. I'm Jimmy Olsen, you no doubt know my name because of the awesome photos I've taken for the newest issue of the Daily Planet which is selling like gangbusters," Jimmy said confidently in the video.

"Looks like someone got an ego boost," Amethyst said with a small smile.

"Either way, yes I was a witness of the Battle between Superman, the Crystal Gems, and the Parasite monster. Also, in case any of them are watching this, thank you for saving my life and the lives of my friends," Jimmy said kindly with a small smile.

"You're welcome Jimmy," Steven said with a smile.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to repay you all for what you've done, but I guess a start is showing everyone the awesome photos of you guys fighting that monster. I was able to convince my boss to let me post a few photos on my blog, but if you all want to see the rest you'll have to buy a Daily Planet subscription. Which I suggest you do or at least buy the newest issue of the Daily Planet so you can read the amazing article by the Planet's All-star reporter Lois Lane, and there's the article by my buddy Clark Kent in there so give him some love, I mean he fell through a floor so I think he deserves it," Jimmy said happily.

"Now taking a step away from sponsoring, the blur is now Superman and it turns out he's not the only marvel around. While I'm very sure they don't live in Metropolis, the Crystal Gems are truly amazing, and I promise on this blog I will continue to report on any new sightings of the amazing heroes." Jimmy said confidently.

"And it got me thinking, I was so focused on Metropolis I never thought about the strange going-on in other cities. Over the past year and a half there have been reports of strange happenings around the country, could these happenings be caused by super-beings just like Superman with Metropolis. Well I'm going to find out, I will be doing my best to look into other strange things happening in other cities in our fine country. For example the freak lightning storm that hit Central City 11 months ago and the weird things that have been happening across the city 9 months later, that will be the subject of the next video. But, for now I am reaching the limit of this video so I must say goodbye for now. But, before I go who do you like more Superman or the Crystal Gems. Go to Cheeper and leave either #Superman or #CrystalGems, let's get this thing trending people," Jimmy said as the video finally shut off.

"Ugh, how ridiculous voting on who's more popular. Why would he even consider doing something like that, doesn't he know we have more important things to worry about," pearl said annoyed.

"Superman is trending more," Steven said as he look on his phone.

"WHAT, WHY!?" Pearl shouted surprised and grabbing Steven's hand to get a better look.

This made Connie chuckle, and Amethyst outright laugh out loud. Garnet however remained quiet.

"Is everything alright Garnet?" Steven asked concerned

"Steven, why don't you and Connie go out to the boardwalk? We need to have a gem discussion," Garnet said calmly

Steven frowned a bit, but understood why they would want to talk alone for now. So he nodded and stood up.

"Come on Connie let's go to Fish-Stew Pizza and see if anybody else has read the Daily Planet," Steven said encouragingly.

Connie smiled and followed Steven out of the House, leaving the gems alone in silence.

"Is this really such a bad thing, everybody saw we were trying to stop that monster," Amethyst reasoned.

"The common human will admiring the spectacle of what we did, but soon enough the humans in power will start conversing about what happened, who we are, and what we can do. And when they start conversing they start panicking, and when they start panicking they send in the military. We can't let that happen we've been so careful," Pearl said panicked.

"The Military isn't going to come after us or Steven. Neither Lois nor Jimmy mentioned Steven in their reports, and they don't know where we live. After living so long in Beach City there is sort of an unspoken agreement that the residents mostly keep quiet about the strange happening around here. And we still have some protection as long as we follow the rules set. For now let's stay low for a bit and wait for the Kryptonian," Garnet said Pearl nodded in agreement.

"I may not completely understand it, but I'll go with ya for now. Besides what if someone find outs where we are, what's the worse they can do to us," Amethyst said confidently though Garnet and Pearl did not share the feeling.

* * *

Lexcorp Building, Metropolis

Lex stood in his ruined office looking out the window that overlooked the city, the huge hole from the battle only a few feet away from him as he stood in silence. The room still held scars from the yesterday's battle the hole in the floor, his ruined bookshelves, even his portrait was destroyed falling from its high spot in the wall. Mercy silently walked through the broken down door into the room towards Lex maneuvering past the broken floor and other obstacles.

"Wow, they really did a number on this place, they even destroyed your fancy portrait," Mercy said pointing to the spot on the wall where the portrait would be.

Lex simply remained silent and continued to look out the window.

"And if you think this was bad you should see the receptionist office and accounting. Those places are trashed dozens of cubicles and computers destroyed. They even pulled a urinal out the wall and destroyed it, what's up with that," Mercy said as she dragged her finger against his desk which was miraculously still in one piece.

Lex remained silent.

"And man the basement lab, wooo all that equipment and your thermoelectric generator. That and there's giant holes from this floor to the basement, how much do you think this is going to cost ya," Mercy said as she sat on the desk.

"A lot, but not much for me. Everything will be replaced and repaired in due time," Lex said as he finally walked away from the window towards his desk.

"Wow. You are taking this surprisingly well. I thought you'd be angry," Mercy said playfully.

"Oh Mercy, I-am-absolutely LIVID," Lex said coldly clearly wanting Mercy off his desk.

Mercy gave Lex I small smile. "I thought so," Mercy said as she got off the desk and allowing Lex to sit down on his seat.

"Oh, and your appointment is here Mr. Luthor," Mercy said.

"Excellent, let him in," Lex said with a small smile.

Mercy gave a small bow then walked to the ruined door.

"Mr. Luthor is ready for you General," Mercy said to the person waiting out the doorway.

"Thank you, Ms. Graves" a male voice said.

Then an older man entered the office, he was at least half a foot taller than Luthor. Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and short black hair with graying sides. The man was dressed in Military garb, a green jacket with a belt over it, green pants, and black shoes. Medals and gold stars decorated the jacket he wore, his face was aged but held a strong unmoving determination and fierceness. He stood in front of Lex in full attention, hands behind his back, back straight, and showing off his full height.

"Good Morning General Lane, thank you for coming on such short notice," Luthor said.

"Well I have to admit, based on recent events, it was in my best interest to take this meeting," General Lane said his eyes examining the ruined office.

"As you have no doubt already figured out based on the news, and my destroyed building, I have recently come into contact with the extraterrestrials," Lex said.

"Yes, it appears that the three aliens you have been looking for walked right into your office. And based on all the reports there was a fourth, one similar to the reports I received from the troops I sent to the ocean site. This one was more humanoid than the other three and has abilities very different from the other three." General Lane.

"Yes this, Superman. Admittedly it's has actually been something I've been looking into for a while," Lex said.

"You mean you've known about this alien and refused to share this information with the U.S. Government," General Lane said his anger slowly raising.

"I can't say I really knew at the time General Lane. There were some strange happenings occurring around the city, people saying they saw a red and blue blur before strange things happened. Most wrote it off as an urban myth, but I had suspicions that it might be something else. So I started my own small investigation into the matter and I was going to relay it back to you as soon as I gathered the optimal amount, but my investigation gathered nothing. Though after yesterday I can give you my early analysis of this creature," Lex said.

"You can write a report and send it to me later, right now I only have two questions. Is this creature in league with the original three extraterrestrials, and is he a danger to national security?" General Lane asked simply.

"Well General based on the reports from the ocean site and the three's initial reaction to its arrival, I can assume that they are at odds with one another. And their little team-up against the Parasite monster was only out of necessity. However just like the original three I can say this Superman is a threat to national security, I believe I won't have to write that in the report. You have no doubt read the latest issue of the Daily Planet by your daughter Lois Lane, she speaks in great length about the creature and what it's capable of. And now she has the whole city in a spin telling everyone that these creatures are heroes," Lex said annoyed.

"My daughter has a way of forcing herself into business that's not her own and knows how to rile people up," General Lane said stoically.

"When I looked out the window of my high rise today I saw seven different people walk down the street. They were all looking up, towards the sky, looking for them, for him, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Your daughter has propped these aliens on a pedestal and has the entire city singing their praise ignorant to the true danger these things pose to our country, to humanity," Lex said.

"Everyone loves a hero story Mr. Luthor they love the spectacle, but soon enough they will realize that they are not our friends, and certainly are not heroes. And once they realize the threat these creatures pose, and these creatures inevitably do something to endanger innocent lives, we'll be there to put them down," General Lane said simply.

"And then they'll praise you and your men like the true heroes you are, serving your country. Maybe your daughter will write a story about you," Lex said coyly

"I haven't been a part of my daughter's life for some time Mr. Luthor, but let's stay on topic. You have generously supplied us with the tools needed to fight the original three Extraterrestrials, but this Superman is a new player with new abilities. From what the reports say he has shown a myriad of superhuman abilities from enhanced strength and speed, to shooting some kind of laser from his eyes, to flight. Not to mention based on going toe to toe with the Parasite creature we can assume he's pretty tough, we can bring in the heavy artillery for him unless you have something else planned Mr. Luthor," General Lane said.

"First General, the word you're looking for is Super-Extraterrestrial as in not Human, which it clearly isn't. And second I actually do have something for it, and it's something we've had in our possession for some time, the Earth-Zero," Lex said with a malicious smile.

"What we have been using to power the weapons for the other three, how exactly have you reached that conclusion Luthor," General Lane asked suspicious

"Well General Lane I was continuing the experiments you asked of me with the Earth Zero, and one experiment involved extracting the radiation from it a mixing it with various chemicals. This chemical cocktail is what was exposed to my employees Rudy Jones turning him to the Parasite, and the Parasite was able to hurt it," Lex said.

"Maybe it could've been something else in the chemical something Earthbound," General Lane asked.

"I thought that to till I read something from one of your earlier alien reports about an incident in the 1990's in Kansas, the day you retrieved the Earth Zero as well as the specimen," Lex said

"Wait you think that….. No, no, that makes sense there has to be a connection. But how," General Lane said but was stopped by Lex.

"I'm sure we'll be able to answer those questions once you and your men bring them in," Lex said with a smile of satisfaction.

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor," General Lane asked confused.

"You are going to mobilize your forces and bring these creatures in for experimentation correct," Lex said.

"Wrong, Mr. Luthor we are not taking any action just yet," General Lane said.

"Excuse me General, but this attack on my building, on American soil seems like enough reason to mobilize and bring them down. If you're worrying about the fourth alien I assure you my newest project will be of great help for that," Lex said annoyed.

"This attack was caused by an accident on your behalf Luthor, by a man who worked for you, and was mutated by something you created. The only people killed were by it, and the damage on your building from what I can see is not beyond your range for repairs. That and we don't even know where they all are, so now we have to wait for them to make another move and once they do then we will strike," General Lane said simply.

Lex was silent for a few minutes his face was unreadable, though the tension could be felt in the air.

"I understand General, better to retaliate than attack. Before you go I would like to show you the progress on project steel soldier, luckily it wasn't damaged in the battle. I think you will like some of the newest editions I have made," Lex said as he gestured to Mercy.

Lane gave a small nod and began to follow Mercy out the door.

"One more thing Luthor, the child he was with them wasn't he," General Lane said stopping in his tracks and turning to Luthor.

Luthor was silent for a second "Yes, yes he was," Lex said

"If what you theorize about the child is true, then when he is brought in, it will only be for light testing. You will retrieve the data you need without doing any long-term harm to the boy and then he will be released to his respective guardians, are we clear Alexander," General Lane said calm and authoritative.

Lex seemingly flinched from the use of his name and the tone he was giving, again his façade cracked and his Malice began seeping out.

"Of course, General Lane, whatever you say. Mercy please bring General Lane down to the lab so we can show him the update Steel Soldier. I'll be with you two in a few minutes," Lex said calmly.

Mercy bowed and ushered General Lane out of the office. Lex was once again left alone in his office stewing in his silent rage, he clutched the arms of his chair so tightly that the wood of it was visibly splintering. Until a ringing filled his office, he looked towards his desk, and saw that he was receiving a message. The message said it was from Unknown, though Lex simply growled knowing who it was. Lex pulled out a digital keyboard from the desk and opened the message, ready to begin the conversation.

 _"_ _Hello Mr. Luthor, it has come to my attention that you have come in close contact with the three gems that are currently on Earth."_ the unknown message said.

"Yes, very close contact," Lex replied.

 _"_ _Am I correct to assume that the Hybrid was with them?"_ The unknown wrote back.

"Yes you are," Lex typed.

 _"_ _How long before the Hybrid is in your possession?"_ The unknown wrote.

"Longer than we both want, the General won't mobilize unless there's a need despite the need being very apparent," Lex wrote annoyed.

There wasn't a reply for a few seconds

 _"_ _Don't worry Lex, I believe something will turn up soon. And when it does I expect you to keep up your end of the bargain,"_ the unknown wrote.

"Of course my mysterious friend, you have given me so much information on these gems, and helped develop the weapons I sold to the military. You will have the Hybrid, though I must ask: what is you interest in him?" Lex typed.

 _"_ _Evolution Luthor, evolution. One more question before I go, there was something else with the gems, from what I can see, the other creature wore this correct?"_ the unknown replied as it showed an image of Superman's crest

"Yes he did, what's your interest in him," Lex wrote back.

 _"_ _Some unfinished business, goodbye Mr. Luthor."_ The unknown wrote.

Lex knew the unknown wouldn't reply back if he wrote again, so he turned off his Keyboard, and leaned on his chair. He started receiving messages from this unknown a year and a half ago, it helped finish calculations Lex made about the gem aliens. Not that he needed help, but it made the whole process faster. The unknown knew a lot about the gems physiology such as how their hard-light bodies are weak to a certain frequency of sound, or how the one known as Garnet has precognitive abilities that can be blocked with a special tachyon frequency. Unknown knew a lot, too much, more than Lex. Lex didn't trust it since the first message he received. And it is extremely interested in the Hybrid, it's the payment it wants in return for its services to Lex. Lex didn't know who, or what, was talking to him, but he wasn't going to give it a goddamn thing. The Hybrid was too important, held to much potential for furthering mankind as well as himself, he had his own plans for the Hybrid. For now let unknown think they have an understanding, then when the time his right it will learn what happens when you try to play Lex Luthor. Lex then stood up from his desk and began to exit his office.

* * *

Late at Night, Area 600 miles away from Beach City

The moon was high and was the only source of light on this lone road surrounded by nothing but fields. The sound of crickets chirping were the only sound filling the air, that and the sound of a lone tanker truck rolling down the highway. It was driven by one man who was doing his best to stay awake, the man yawned as he took a sip of the energy drink he had, not wanting to fall asleep at the wheel. The man took a second to look out his window and take in the scenery of the moonlit fields. Then he heard something that sounded like an explosion from far away. The man looked around confused, wondering where it came from, until something bright began illuminating his front windshield. The man shielded his eyes trying to see what was in front of him, but the source wasn't from in front of him it was above. The man finally was able to make out what was coming at him, it was he could only describe as giant meteor flying straight towards him.

That was the last thing he was able to think before the meteor crashed into his truck setting it off in a glorious ball of fire. The explosion brightened the entire road silencing the crickets and sending parts of the truck flying in every direction. The sound of the crackling fire filled the fields, but then there was a loud whirring sound. Then from the fire a small ball was launched into the air, the ball soared high into the sky until coming to a rest reaching its maximum height. Once it did purple vein like lights began to glow across it, as it began its descent towards the ground the ball began to open up. As if a person had curled itself into a perfect sphere arms and legs emerged from the ball, till it fully revealed a thin feminine like figure.

Once the figure reached the ground it extended its forearm and rolled across the ground barely damaging the pavement. It then used its free hand to stop its roll and began to slowly rise. Once fully upright the figure opened its eyes revealing their purple color. This creature had purple skin and appeared to be wearing a strange set of black armor. The armor completely covered her upper torso, waist, legs, and feet while showing off a bit of the purple skin and her hands. The most stunning feature of the creature was its face which covered on the sides by a weird metal armor and was a mirror image of Pearl long nose and all. But this Pearl had long black hair that was done into a Ponytail, and its eyes were very different from Steven's Pearl. Aside from the Purple eyes they held a cold, unfeeling, almost robotic look to them. The figure craned its neck and began stretching its body out weird metallic creaks followed every stretch.

"I wished to land on the planet's surface without causing any substantial damage as to not arouse suspicion, but this primitive vehicle got in my way. I will have to clean this up before continuing the mission, this will be the last deviation on this mission," The figure said in a voice similar to Pearls, but very different, it was cold and robotic.

Suddenly another boom filled the air and a meteor crashed into the field next to this Pearl in a ball of fire. The Pearl let out a sigh and began walking to the crater. Similar to her emergence a ball shot out of the fire only this was much bigger than hers. Once again the purple lights came on and the ball began to uncurl, this time revealing a much bulkier physique. This creature landed in front of the Pearl much harsher than her, destroying the ground beneath it. The figure stood up showing that it was at least a foot taller than the Pearl. It wore armor similar to the Pearls only it was much bulkier and covered the entire body even the face, its helmet had eye holes that showed off its purple glowing eyes and in the back a lone purple ponytail laid.

The Pearl walked towards the giant and began to examine it, after a few second she slapped the giant across the face receiving no reaction from it.

"I believe the words used were 'Stealth until force is needed'. So decided with your limited intelligence to crash straight down creating a crater. Under any other circumstance I would have you destroyed, and I would complete the mission on my own as it should have been done in the beginning. But, the master believes your involvement will insure maximum level efficiency for completion of this mission, and the master is never wrong. So I will allow you to continue existing as long as you make no deviations from the mission, complete it, and follow my every command, understood," the Pearl said plainly.

The creature said nothing and simply stood in attention looking off at nothing.

"Good, now clean up that over there. There should be a human body in there somewhere, dispose of it, and any other evidence of our arrival including this mess you made," the Pearl said pointing to the burning wreck in the road.

The Giant said nothing, and began to walk towards the fire on the road leaving the Pearl. The Pearl examined the burning crater and sighed in disgust as she turned to look off in the distance. Suddenly her eyes glowed purple and her vision changed as if she were looking through a computer screen. Various numbers and calculations flew across her vision, then words appeared.

 _Four Gems signature detected 965.606 km away._

 _Mission directives:_

 _Locate Earth Gems._

 _Destroy surrounding area to attract attention of human military._

 _Leave before Military arrival._

 _Retrieve the Hybrid and bring to extraction point_.

"Mission understood, time frame till reaching Earth gem location with stealth approach, 42 Earth hours. Must reach extraction point with Hybrid within 54 Earth hours. Known threats ranked from lowest to highest level are an Amethyst classified late emergence, White Pearl classified misshapen, Fusion Garnet classified indecisive with actions." The Pearl said as her eyes returned to normal.

"Percentage chance of success for this mission, 100%" The Pearl said with a wicked grin on her face.

* * *

 ** _(Note: If you like what you've read then please leave a review I will always try to reply and I really appreciate it) :)_**


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome to Beach City

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 ** _(Note: Sorry for the wait everbody, my first semester of college has just started and I am busy with papers, projects, and what not. But I will not stop writing for either of my stories and I'll hopefully be able to release a couple of one-shots too. But For now enjoy the next chapter of this series.) :)_**

 **Chapter 14**

Clark Kent's Apartment, Metropolis, Saturday Afternoon

"For the last time Lola I don't think I'll need any backup for this" Clark said as he walked around his apartment phone to his ear

Clark was walking around barefoot, wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeve undershirt, his glasses sat atop his head.

"Yes I am aware it could be a trap… well for one I can handle myself and two I think they are good people" Clark said as he walked past his bed, his cape and T-Shirt on it

"You saw what happen back there, they helped me, they saved Mr. Luthor, and everyone else in that building. Maybe our first meeting was a really bad coincidence, there's a lot more to them and this could be my only way to get answers. The Star Labs robbery, that ocean city, Luthor's project Crystal they are all connected somehow" Clark said as he heard a knocking at the door

With a quick scan of his X-Ray vision he saw an elderly man with a cane standing outside his room.

"No I don't think the gems are connected to Luthor….. They seemed just as surprised by his unveiling as everyone else was" Clark said as he walked toward the door, putting his glasses over his eyes and picking up an envelope on a table

Clark opened the door to meet the elderly gentleman

"Time to pay the rent Mr. Kent" the elderly man said

"I got it right here Mr. Reeves" Clark said handing the envelope to the man

"On time as always, you're a good kid Clark. A lot better than the other riff-raff hanging around here paying a week late, playing that loud music, and being nuisances. You always so kind and quiet" Mr. Reeves said with a smile

"Well most of my time consists of writing for the planet or watching TV. I'm glad you caught me now, I'm gonna be out for the rest of the day Mr. Reeves" Clark said

"You should relax Kent, especially after what happened a few days ago" Mr. Reeves said concerned

"I told you like I'm telling everyone, I'm fine" Clark said a bit defensively

"This city is getting crazier and crazier by the day flying men, magic woman, monsters you'd think we're turning into Gotham. Well either way have a nice day Mr. Kent" Mr. Reeves said walking away from the door

Clark quietly closed the door, put his glasses on his head and then returned to his phone

"Lola, Lola calm down it wasn't anything dangerous it was my landlord….. Yes I am sure he is not a spy… because he's in his 80's" Clark said as he walked to his room and sat on his bed

"But, back to the topic at hand. I've been thinking ever since the battle back at Lexcorp the gems know that I'm Kryptonian, they knew from our first meeting. I think they recognized the crest they seemed to be scared of it, and to be honest you've been very curious about them ever since I told you about them after the fight at the ocean city. Lola I want you to be honest, do you know who they are, are they connected to Krypton" Clark asked seriously

The room was silent for a few seconds when there was another knock at the door and Clark got up to answer it.

"It's just Mr. Reeves again, and don't change the subject. I want an answer Lola….. I think that because of what I just listed and the fact that Pearl….." Clark said as he opened the door

But standing there wasn't the Elderly Mr. Reeves, instead it was Lois Lane hands on her hips and a small smile on her face.

"Howdy Smallville got anything planned for today" Lois asked with a wave. Lois was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees, black flat bottom shoes, and a short sleeve white dress shirt with a purple vest over it.

Clark let out a panicked yelp as he jumped back and quickly put his glasses over his eyes.

"O-o-oh Ms. Lane- I-I wasn't expecting you today-here-at my home. H-how can I help you" Clark said trying to compose himself

Lois gave him a quizzical look then sighed "Well first you can invite us in Kent" Lois said

"Us?" Clark asked

"Hey CK, Happy Saturday. Sorry your about to spend it working" Jimmy said apologetically. Jimmy was wearing a green beanie letting some of his orange hair pop out, a pair of green cargo jeans, and red T–shirt that says "I'm everyone's Pal" with a thumbs up under it.

"Oh Jimmy's here to" Clark said failing to hide his nervousness

"Don't sound so disappointed Kent. So are you gonna let us in, or do you have something to hide" Lois said playfully making Clark sweat

"Uuuummm…. S-sure come on in, make yourself at home. Just give me a sec I need to handle something" Clark said opening the door

"Does it involve that phone" Lois said pointing to the phone in Clark's hand, he flinched in realization

"Ah-Oh right! Mom hey sorry, I have to call you back. I will send you those photos right away, love you bye" Clark said rushed as he ended the call and then ran to his room, Lois and Jimmy walked inside his apartment

"Hey was Clark always that tall, I mean he's taller than us, but he seemed really tall right now?" Jimmy asked

"It's just the doorway Olsen, these older building were built for smaller people" Lois said walking inside

Clark was currently wrapping his cape around his shirt into a ball within a reasonable speed. Then Lois peaked into the room and Clark hid the ball behind his back

"Did we catch you at a bad time Smallville?" Lois asked

"Oh I was just doing some cleaning up, I was going to go out a little later" Clark said as he looked behind Lois. His broom closet was slightly open

"Hey are these your folks?" Lois said as she walked to his nightstand and picked up the photo

"Yes, yes they are" Clark said as he dropped the ball behind his back

With Lois out of the doorway, Clark then kicked the clothes ball allowing it to slide under his bed, out his room, then into the closet.

"They look like good, simple people. With how you turned out what else could be expected, must've been happy when they brought you back from the hospital" Lois said examining the photo not noticing what Clark just did

"Actually Lois, I'm adopted. Achoo!" Clark said and then faked a sneeze creating a gust of wind to shut the closet door. Jimmy was looking at Clark's DVD's and didn't note the door slamming behind him.

"Adopted, wow I didn't know." Lois said surprised

"Yeah I didn't either till a bit later down the line. Is there something you want to talk about Lois" Clark asked

"Oh right come in to the Kitchen" Lois said walking out of the room, Clark let out a relieved sigh as he followed

"Alright now get this, we got a lead on those Crystal Gems" Lois said excited

"What Kind of lead?" Clark asked, and then Lois snapped her fingers

"Well while I was searching for Beach Cities near Metropolis, I remembered something. There's this other blog online I was competing with called "Keep Beach City Weird", that also reports on strange happenings though of course not as good as me. Either way I remembered a post I scrolled past and you won't believe who's in it" Jimmy said holding up his phone

On it showed a man with glasses and blonde hair being attacked by what Clark could only describe as sentient watermelons, and these melons were in a very familiar shape. And if that wasn't enough Steven Universe himself walked into frame trying to help the man.

"Steven?" Clark said confused

"I know right! So after that I looked up where this Ronaldo guy lives, it's this in a place in Delmarva about a two hour drive from Metropolis. A small beach town a summer tourist stop, and it's called get this Beach City" Jimmy said excited as Clark's eyes widened

"The name aside, this is what we've been looking for Smallville. If the Kid is there, then so will be the gems, we got directions to the town we're heading there now. And you're going to help us" Lois said pointing to Clark

"Why do you need me?" Clark asked

"Well when Jimmy brought this information to my attention, I do remembered something. That one time you brought your CD's to work and played them at your desk, I asked where you got them from. You said it was from when you were younger, you and your family stopped at a small beach town called Beach City" Lois said confidently making Clark sweat

"You knew where Steven was from the beginning didn't you? And you were about to go to Beach City yourself to get this interview huh?" Lois said poking Clark's chest

"Slick CK" Jimmy said impressed

"Lois it was so long ago, I didn't….." Clark tried to explain

"Nobody tries to pull one over on Lois Lane Smallville, NO-ONE. And for your dishonest transgression, you are coming with me and Jimmy to Beach City where I will conduct the interview" Lois said with Confidence

"L-Lois I really can't, there's something I need to do today" Clark tried to reason

"Well then drop it, you're going on a Road trip. I have to say Kent, withholding vital Planet Information for yourself pretty underhanded if you ask me. Not bad, I guess there's more to you then your simple farm boy front, now get some clothes on and come on were waiting for you downstairs. Pack for the day, we'll probably be gone for a while" Lois said with an amused smile as she walked out the apartment leaving Clark with blush on his face

"See ya downstairs CK" Jimmy said slapping Clark's back and following Lois

Clark sighed as he walked to his closet and opened the door looking down on the black diamond and 'S' that sat on the back of his cape.

"Looks like I'm going to Beach City, just not as fast as I would want" Clark said to himself as he picked the bundle up

7 minutes Later

Lois and Jimmy were sitting in a four seated red sleek sports car with a roll up roof, the roof was currently down letting the car be open. Clark walked out of his Apartment building wearing a pair of jeans, boots, a blue plaid shirt with a dark red jacket that said Smallville (year of Superman's creation and find more about Smallville). Clark was also caring a duffel bag that had his effects inside.

"Wow CK, first time I've seen you out of that suit. Cool Jacket man" Jimmy said pointing to Clark's jacket

"Thanks Jimmy, it's an old hand-me-down from home. Mind if I put this in the back?" Clark said pointing to the car's trunk and received a thumbs up from Lois

Once his back was safely in the back he sat in the passenger's seat next to Lois

"Nice car Lois, I didn't know you had one" Clark said

"Thank it's a Loan from my sisters, I don't really have a need to drive in the city. Buckle up, we're off" Lois said as she started the engine and drove the car down the streets of Metropolis

"Well since we're gonna be on the road for a while what do you guys want to talk about for the trip?" Jimmy asked

"The assignment" Lois said bluntly

"Come on Lois we've been through a lot the past few days, I feel like were closer as a team. And teams need to know about more about each other if they want to function properly. Sooooo….. CK tell us about Smallville" Jimmy said excited

"O-oh wow this is sudden" Clark said surprised

"Yeah nothing more invigorating then hearing about the corn capital of America" Lois said bored

"We actually were voted for best corn in Kansas" Clark interjected quietly

"Come on Lois be nice, we have an hour and some change to get to beach city might as well us it right. Now seriously CK what's it like living in the country" Jimmy asked genuinely interested

"Well it's really different from Metropolis, things are a lot slower and smaller over there hence the name. It's also a lot more open you can see miles and miles of nothing by looking in any direction. The people were also really friendly everybody know everybody, sometime when me and Pa were walking down the street he would end up talking to a random person I didn't know for then minutes. And then that person would lend him 5 dollars, he would always pay them back" Clark said as he reminisced

"Wow I didn't know people could be so friendly. Whenever I tried to ask for money in my neighborhood I usually got a black eye" Jimmy said surprised

"Well what was your neighborhood like Jimmy?" Clark asked

"Well it's nothing special honestly, I've lived in Metropolis all my life. A simple block with an apartment, a deli, and a laundromat. Living in a single parent house with three younger sisters is surprisingly more manageable than you think. I love my mom and those little mongrels, I wouldn't change a thing. Though I can't say the same for my school life. Ain't exactly the most popular guy in school, didn't really have a lot of friends. The kid running around the city looking for mysteries is an easy target for bullying. Though after that business in Lexcorp I am getting a lot more notoriety, I mean girls are actually talking to me now. Though I know who my real friends are, and it ain't anybody in that school." Jimmy said

"I wouldn't lose hope just yet, I mean I was the outcast back in my High School. For the first year I didn't really feel like I fit in either, but then I met my best friends Pete Ross and Lana Lang. If you're true to yourself, people will gravitate towards you for who you are. Your like what a sophomore, you still have a lot of time." Clark said

"I guess, but right now I'm glad I have you guys. Well we both spoke now onto you Ms. Lane what it like was for you growing up. Probably the most popular gal in school, fending off boys with a stick, going to cool parties" Jimmy mused

Lois was silent for a few minutes then answered

"My sister _(name)_ was the popular one she got all the boys, went to all the parties. That stuff was never my kind of thing, journalism was always my passion. When I was little I used to go down into my towns sewer looking for proof that alligators lived down there. When I was in high school, I wrote an article for the school paper about a cough syrup abuse in our school." Lois said bluntly

"Wow, you have been doing this for a while. That has got to be genetic or something. Who do you think you got it from your Mom or your Dad?" Jimmy asked jokingly

"My Mom died when I was young, I don't really know that much about her aside from what my dad told me" Lois said

The car instantly went silent

"Oh Lois, I am so sorry" Clark said

"Don't get all mushy with me Kent, I'm not torn up about it or anything. I mean she sounded nice enough and I have a lot of photos so it's not like she wasn't there. As for General Lane, I haven't talked to him since I left college. I mostly hear about what he's doing from my sister, from what I gathered he's still fighting the good fight for the good, old red, white, and blue" Lois said bored, though Clark did feel a hint of Sadness from it

"Uuuuhhhh, hey do you guys want to listen to one of my CD'S" Clark said wanting to change the subject quickly

"No Clark, I do not want to listen to 'Let me Drive your Van into your Heart'" Lois said bluntly

"Oh this is actually one of his earlier works" Clark said holding up the case

"Come on Lois, give it chance we need something to kill the time. Put it on CK, I kinda liked the last one" Jimmy said encouragingly

"Whatever Smallville" Lois said bored

Clark smiled as he put the CD in the cars player and let it play.

 _(Like a Comet begins to play)_

"Wow this is really good CK, I can hear a modern musician playing this." Jimmy said impressed

"Yeah this is one of my favorites, what do you think Lois" Clark asked smiling

"It's…. kinda catchy I admit. Feel like I heard it from somewhere else though" Lois admitted liking the song

Lois looked at Clark and he had a smile on his face

"Wipe that grin off your face Kent. Where'd you even get this tape anyway?" Lois asked stubbornly

"Well it was from when I was little so I can't really recall" Clark lied making Lois raise an eyebrow at him

1 hour and 45 minutes Later

"And even though we got him to the hospital quick enough I'm pretty sure the guys not gonna be walking, like-ever." Lois finished

"Well that was…. Certainly….. Something Lois. I had no idea Switzerland was so dangerous" Clark said reeling from Lois's story

"Any place can be dangerous with enough Explosions, Smallville" Lois said seriously

"Well after that…. Terrifying story, l-let's change the subject. How about sports, you guys see Stone's killer pass last night" Jimmy said wanting to change the subject

"No need Jimmy were here" Clark said pointing out the window

The car soon quickly passed a sign that said "WELCOME TO BEACH CITY". They were soon driving into a small neighborhood passing various citizens of the town.

"Wow check this place out, it seems even brighter than Metropolis" Jimmy said taking out his camera and taking pictures of the area and people

"That's just because they don't have a bunch of smog clogging the sky. But don't be too impressed you've been to on tourist trap town you've been to them all. Place's like this thrive on people driving in and being taken away by the scenery, only to charge you up the butt for a beach seat and parasol." Lois said

Clark wasn't really listening he was looking at the passing building memories flooding into his mind. For a moment he was an excited child in his parent's car stopping at this town once again.

"Oh dude, they have a theme park. Let's check it out!" Jimmy said excited looking out at Funland

"Focus Olsen, we have a job to do. We're reporters, not tourists stay in the game right Kent" Lois said looking to Clark

"Yeah in the game" Clark said passively

The three intrepid reporters parked their car and began walking across the boardwalk.

"Wow I've been to some beaches before, but this place beats them all by a mile" Jimmy said looking over the railing to the beach and ocean

"Yeah it's a nice little setup they have" Lois said not wanting to admit anything to the two

"This boardwalk seems like a good place to start our investigation. We'll ask around and see what we can scrape up about Steven or the Gems. If what I picked up from the gems during our first meeting rings true, they've probably hidden themselves. We'll probably only get vague mentions of them from the locals, but if we can get the right pieces together we should be able to find out where they are." Lois instructed

The three first walked up to another group of three, the cool kids Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream. The three we're sitting on a bench talking to one another, when Clark first approached

"Um hello, good evening. I don't mean to bother you, but I would like to ask you some questions. Have you seen a kid with a yellow star…..?" Clark started, but was interrupted by Jenny

"Oh you talking about Steven, I just saw him leave the Big Donut" Jenny said bluntly

"Wait-wait-wait you know the kid?" Lois asked surprised

"Yeah everyone in town knows about him and those magic ladies he live with." Sour Cream stated

"Yeah Steven's, one cool kid" Buck said simply

"Well….. Uh do you know where we can find him?" Jimmy asked

"Now hold up a bit, what do you want with Steven?" Buck asked seriously

"Oh well I'm Clark Kent, this is Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen, we're….." Clark started, but was once again interrupted by Jenny

"Oh you're those three reporters Steven's been talking about, the ones who were there with that purple monster and that Superman. Steven lives at the end of the beach you can't miss it" Jenny said pointing past the Big Donut and towards the Hill with the Lighthouse

"When you see Steven tell him Sour Cream says Yo" Sour Cream said

"Oh…. Well….. Thank You" Lois said surprised as she and Jimmy walked toward the Beach Clark following behind

"Hey Mr. Reporter I like your glasses. Really mild-mannered" Buck complimented with a small smile

"Thanks, that's the intention" Clark said returning the smile and adjusting them.

The three walked past the Big Donut and onto the beach

"Wow those things are everywhere" Jimmy said when they passed the Big Donut

Clark was looking around the area taking it all in as more memories came back to him. The small boy so excited to see the ocean, his feet tapping away on the boardwalk wood, and then kicking through the sand. The three were soon walking across the sand towards the end of the beach. Everything was normal for a while until they came upon weird stone statues on the beach.

"Are these….. Hands. Does this town have ruins or something" Lois said amazed looking at the stones while Jimmy took pictures

Clark saw the boy looking in awe at the statues wondering what they were and who made them. The three soon made their way to the end of the beach and to the face of the cliff where the lighthouse stood atop. Lois and Jimmy stood amazed at what they were looking at while Clark looked up and smiled.

"Did any Tourist Trap you've seen have this Ms. Lane?" Jimmy said amazed looking up at the Structure before them.

Clark smiled as he looked around the area almost unchanged from when he last saw it as more memories came flooding back. He saw the large pink hair woman fighting the unknown monster, he remembered the cool feeling of her tears flowing down his arm and healing the wound he got from the battle. And finally he saw himself, his family, Rose, and Greg Universe playing on the beach. Clark smiled as these kind memories came back.

"Where the hell are we?" Lois asked amazed looking at the massive carved structure

"I think this is Steven's House" Clark said pointing to the wooden structure at the base of the carving. Clark noted that was where the cave Rose came flying out was, and guessed it must've been built after his visit

Steven's House 5 minutes ago

Steven whistled happily to himself as he made his way up the steps of his home holding a bag of Donuts. Steven smiled as he opened the door ready to enjoy his snack, but stopped once he entered the house.

"Oh you guys are back." Steven said happily looking at the three gems who were standing near the warp pad

"Oh hello Steven" Pearl said

"Sup Steven" Amethyst said with a wave

Garnet gave a smile and waved as well

"So, Superman still hasn't shown up yet?" Steven said putting the donuts down on the counter and looking at the clock it was 1:30 pm

"No we haven't yet Steven, and don't call him that it's just ridiculous" Pearl said

"The guy can as fast as a jet, you'd think reaching here wouldn't be an issue" Amethyst said annoyed

"Well maybe he's still helping people around Metropolis, maybe we should go back" Steven said

"We can't go back to that city Steven, we put ourselves out in the open there we don't want this craze getting worse than it already is" Garnet said seriously

"I still don't get why, you guys are heroes" Steven said

"Trust us Steven it's just better this way. The Crystal Gems don't belong in the spotlight" Pearl said

"I also want to see Clark and the others again, they were really nice. I knew I should've asked for their email address before we left" Steven said scratching his head

"I have a feeling we'll see them again Steven" Garnet said with a reassuring smile

"Yeah I liked that Olsen kid, he had spunk. He could also take some awesome photo's, he got my heroic side and I didn't even have to pose" Amethyst said with a small laugh

"Except for that one you did" Steven interjected

"That was for him and him alone" Amethyst defended

"Please don't do that again" Pearl said bluntly

"We didn't even have a chance to say goodbye…. Oh, maybe they'll come and see us" Steven said optimistically

"I don't think that's gonna happen Steven" Pearl said with a small laugh and a wave

"It could Ms. Lane sounded really determined from that article, she want to know more about all of you. And, she is an Ace reporter maybe she can find us" Steven said as he heard a knock at the door

"I'll admit Steven that Ms. Lane has certainly earned her reputation as a reporter, but in our many years we have met many explorers, scientists, philosophers, and reporters who were the best of their time. Many humans have wanted to know the secrets of the Crystal Gems, but this is something humanity is not ready for yet. We have hidden ourselves well over the years never leaving a trace that anyone could follow, fooling the greatest minds your planet has to offer. And if we can fool the likes of Caesar and Jefferson, there is no way that…" Pearl began confidently, but was cut off by Steven

"Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent, Jimmy it's good to see you" Steven said happily standing at the doorway where the three reporters stood

The gems flinched upon hearing the names and looked down the open doorway where Steven was holding the door.

"It's good to see you again Steven" Clark said happily shaking Steven's hand

"Yo Steven, good to see ya. This is an awesome home you got here man" Jimmy said happily

"Still as happy as ever, huh kid?" Lois said with a small smile

Lois looked through the doorway to see the three gems standing at the end of the house. Garnet was as neutral as ever, Amethyst had a big smile on her face, and Pearl was standing there with a wide eyed shocked expression.

"Hey Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, it's me Lois Lane. We met a few days ago, you and Superman saved me and my friends from a giant purple monster, remember that. Good to see you're all doing well. Now I don't wish to intrude, but do you mind if we come in and ask a few ques….." Lois asked politely, but was stopped when Pearl rushed from where she was to the door taking it from Steven's hands and slammed the door in Lois's face.

"I can still see you, you know" Lois said bluntly through the screen door since the blinds were still open

Pearl then quickly closed the doors blinds

"That was kinda rude Pearl" Steven said a bit upset

"Hey Jimmy, how you doing?" Amethyst said to Jimmy who was on the other side of the window as she sat on the banister

"O-oh you know, just hanging around. So h-how are you today, Amethyst? I really like you're house" Jimmy said trying to play it cool

Pearl then ran to the windows and shut the blinds

"Hey, why'd you'd do that?" Jimmy said upset

"Not cool P" Amethyst said

"Amethyst not now" Pearl said in a hushed tone

"How did they find us, this has never happened" Pearl said worried

"I guess Lois Lane was better than we all thought, that and she has a good team to back her up" Garnet said with an approving smile

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Steven asked

"I only see what I'm looking for" Garnet said

"Well they know were here, what are we supposed to do now?" Amethyst asked with a shrug

"Maybe we can wait them out. I mean how long do they plan to stay here?" Pearl said reasonably

"I'll go talk to them" Garnet said walking to the door

"What did you use your future vision?" Pearl asked

"No, I just have a good read on her character." Garnet said opening the door and facing the three Reporters

"Oh, hey thanks for opening the door. I know this is sudden and surprising, but do you mind….." Lois started kindly

"No" Garnet said bluntly

"Excuse me?" Lois replied surprised

"No, Ms. Lane we cannot give you an interview. Have a good day." Garnet said bluntly and started to close the door

"Hey, hey, hey, just hear me out for second." Lois said catching the door though was still pushing on it making it close

"I said no Ms. Lane, goodbye" Garnet said retaining her stoniness and closing the door

"Woah wait a minute, we came all this way, you can at least let us talk" Jimmy said helping Lois hold the door open, though even with their combined strength the door was still closing

"There's nothing to talk about, no please all of you go home" Garnet said as she continued to close the door against the two

Then when the door was two inches away from shutting it stopped, Clark put a single hand on the door stopping it from moving. Behind her visor Garnet's eyes twitched in surprise.

"Ms. Garnet please hear us out. I know you probably have your reasons for not wanting to talk to us so give us the pleasure to explain why, and we can explain why we're here" Clark said kindly

Garnet was going to retort, but she felt a tug on her leg. She looked down to see Steven

"I think we should let them in Garnet. If anything they have the right" Steven said with a small smile

Garnet looked at Steven's smiling face and sighed letting the door go. Steven's smile widened as he opened the door for the three.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Steven asked kindly

Garnet sat on the couch looking at the gem on her right palm, she knew she wasn't using her full strength to close the door but was surprised that the three of them were able to keep it open.

* * *

After a few minutes the two groups were sitting parallel to each other. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl on one side while Jimmy and Lois sat on the other. Clark and Steven were actually sitting next to each other, Steven was happy while Clark was visibly nervous.

"You okay Mr. Kent?" Steven asked

"Oh I'm fine Steven. I just get nervous in tense situations" Clark said taking a sip from the lemonade Steven gave him

"First I would like to say thank you for saving our lives back there. If it wasn't for you and Superman, I don't know what would've happened. You probably read it in the paper, but I want to say this face to face" Lois said gratefully

"It was just the right thing to do, your welcome" Pearl said

"Yeah Thanks a lot for saving our butts" Jimmy said scratching the back of his head

"Don't mention it Jimmy. Hey four-eyes, you okay from that fall?" Amethyst asked

"Oh, I'm still a bit sore, but nothing to bad" Clark said

"Alright now that, that's out of the way on to the reason we're here. What you and Superman did at Lexcorp was amazing, I'm frankly surprised I was able to put any of what I saw to print. Within those minutes everything I thought I knew about the world was turned on its head. I wanted the people to know what you all did, that you guys are heroes. And from what I seeing from the Daily Planet mailbox and social media, the people love you. But, that's not going to last forever. What you did was amazing, but also very scary. You did things some people could only dream of, it's new and people get scared of new. Soon people are going to start making assumptions about you and a lot of them won't be favorable" Lois said seriously

"We are very aware of that Ms. Lane, and that is the reason why we can't do this. As you have no doubt put together, we have a life here and we don't want it disrupted" Pearl said

"Hey, I'm not asking for your address…. Even though I already know it. Listen, right now the only thing people know about you all is that you fight monsters, are crazy strong, and have super powers ripped straight from a Saturday morning cartoon. That is not normal, it's beyond human, and that how the people are viewing you now. For the moment they seeing you like angels, but within seconds they can view you guys like demons. So let me humanize you, let the people know something about you where you come from, what you like, why you did what you did. Let the people see that you guys have some humanity, which you obviously do because you're living in a place like this and appear to be quite chummy with the residence. This will help you guys in the public eye" Lois said

"Ms. Lane your reasoning is sound, but we don't plan on going back into the public eye ever again so that won't be needed" Pearl said

"What if something like that Parasite incident happens again, you guys knew that fighting that thing in a place like Lexcorp would get media attention. But, you did it anyway because you knew it was the right thing to do. What if another freak like that pops up and you have to fight out in the open, it would probably be nice to have the police shoot at the monster and not you guys." Lois said

"Ms. Lane what happened back there was very sudden, so we had no choice but to react. We usually are a lot more prepared for such occurrences, but recently…. Thing have been-foggy" Garnet said adjusting her visor

"I have seen first-hand what paranoia does to people, if they think even for a bit that you are potentially a threat they will hunt you down and do god knows what." Lois said

"Again these are all thing were aware of, and we know what the government is capable of. Which is why we have to remain hidden, and we are also aware that no amount of 'humanizing' will change their opinion on us. All they care is that we have power and that were not working with them" Pearl replied

"I am also aware of that, that's why you need to get the people on your side. Gain the public's trust, so if the government does end up coming for you, you will at least have some people to speak in your defense" Lois continued

"What about the Super-dude, he seem more like a people person. Why don't you bother him about all this 'trust' stuff" Amethyst said bored

"Surprisingly trying to find a flying man in a blue T-shirt and red cape is a lot harder than you would think." Lois admitted scratching her nose

"Have you tried flinging yourself off a building" Amethyst joked

"I ain't suicidal shorty… but if I hid a parachute inside my jacket" Lois said considering the idea

"Steven, Ms. Lane is going to be here for a while. Why don't you go outside, it'll be pretty boring in here" Garnet said looking towards Steven with a smile

Steven nodded and stood up walking towards the door

"Hey do you guys want to come along, I can show you around the boardwalk" Steven said looking towards Clark and Jimmy

"Heck yah, I do" Jimmy said excited rising from his seat

"Um, are you sure Lois might need us" Clark said with a raised finger

"Its fine Smallville I got this, you two just enjoy yourselves. I did kinda take your weekend from you" Lois said with a sigh

Clark smiled and got up following the two

"And Clark….. Don't make the kid uncomfortable" Lois said simply

Clark's eyes widened in surprise, but then a small smile grew and he nodded making his way out the door.

The Three gems and the reporter were left alone in the house in silence for a few minutes

"If I may ask Ms. Lane, why didn't you mention Steven in your report? You saw what he can do" Garnet said seriously

Lois looked at Garnet with steely eyes, but behind them was a hint of care

"Because he's just a kid, he still has a whole childhood to get through. I don't want to be the one who ruins that by throwing him in the spotlight, he deserved the chance to be Steven not the 'That Kid with the Magic Shield'" Lois replied

A small smile appeared on Garnet's face

The Beach City Boardwalk

Steven, Clark and Jimmy left the beach and stepped onto the boardwalk slowly making their way down it.

"That's the Big Donut, Lar's and Sadie work there. Sadie's really cool and me and Lar's are basically besties" Steven said proudly

"Yeah we have like hundreds of those back in Metropolis the quality of worker varies from place to place, but I believe you about them. Not to be rude Steven, but you got any good places to eat around here, its lunch time and I'm starving" Jimmy said rubbing his stomach

Before Steven could answer he looked down the boardwalk and his eyes widened

"Hey Dad" Steven shouted as he ran down the boardwalk

Not too far from where they were Greg Universe was sitting on a bench reading a newspaper titled "African Situation Escalating". He looked up from his paper and smiled

"Hey Stu-ball I was just about to come over and visit you" Greg said kneeling down and giving Steven a hug

"Dad these are the reporters I told you about from the Daily Planet." Steven said gesturing to the two approaching reporters

"Oh wow, I'm guessing you guys are Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen. Nice to meet you, I'm Greg Universe Steven's father." Greg said extending his hand to shake it

"Nice to meet you Greg" Clark said shaking his hand

"Nice to meet ya, how'd you know which of us is which" Jimmy said shaking his hand

"Steven was very specific with his descriptions of you guys, I could form a pretty good picture in my head. Isn't there another reporter, a lady, um Ms. Lois Lane" Greg said

"Oh, Lois is back at your house talking with the gems." Clark said

"Oh wow she was serious about that whole finding the truth thing, huh? Sorry to say, but the gems aren't the type to give interviews" Greg said apologetically

"Well Ms. Lane does have a history of getting people to talk for a story, she's very persuasive" Clark said with a laugh. Behind Clark, Jimmy looked like he was thinking and looking at both Steven and Greg

"Excuse me I don't want to be rude, but I would like to ask you some questions" Jimmy said seriously pointing to Greg

"Uh, go ahead shoot" Greg said surprised thinking he was about to be interviewed

"You- are the Father of Steven Universe. Which means your full name is Greg Universe, aka: Mr. Universe" Jimmy said inspecting Greg

"Well, um yes, I am Mr. Universe" Greg said surprised by the question

Jimmy continued to examine Greg for a few seconds, with each passing seconds Jimmy face turned from intrigue, to realization, and finally Joy

"OH-MY-GOD! Clark this is Mr. Universe, this is the guy who made those awesome CD's" Jimmy said excited shaking Clark

"You guys actually have some of my old CD's" Greg said surprised

"Clark does, your music is so good. Like a Comet is amazing! Steven your dad is a rock star" Jimmy continued excited

"Yeah I know, I listen to his tracks all the time. But, Mr. Kent why didn't you tell me you had my dad's old music" Steven said looking at Clark

"Well I mean it's something I always had and liked listening to. I got it when I saw so young I don't even remember from where" Clark said nervously trying not to reveal anything

"I think I do actually. A few years before Steven was born this small country boy and his family came to the beach. Though looking at you know you ain't so small" Greg said looking up at Clark and smiling

"YOU BEEN HERE BEFORE!?" Steven and Jimmy yelled at the same time in surprised

"I don't expect you to remember perfectly, you were pretty small. I remember that you were just excited to see the ocean for the first time. You and your parents were just lounging on the beach and dipping your feet in the water. Somehow me and Rose ended up joining you three." Greg said

"YOU MET MY MOM!?" Steven yelled surprised looking at Clark

"Okay this is a lot of info to take in. CK, how could you forget something like this?" Jimmy said

"Like he said I was little" Clark said with a chuckle making Jimmy groan

"We need to hear all about this now. We need to get comfortable, we need….. OH! Come follow me we can sit and eat, while you tell us all about your time here in Beach City" Steven said gesturing everyone to follow as he ran down the boardwalk

"You go ahead Steven, I be with ya in a bit" Greg yelled to his son

"Man if Lois hears about all this she's gonna flip on you" Jimmy said with a laugh as he followed Steven

Then it was just Greg and Clark standing together on the boardwalk

"I never forgot you know, that day. I will never forget that day, this place, you, or Miss Quartz. It was one of many things that made me who I am today." Clark said with a small appreciative smile

"Well I certainly wouldn't forget the time Rose told me about a kid who could lift and toss a giant purple gorilla monster, and also shoot lasers from his eyes." Greg said with a sly smile. Clark's eyes widened behind his glasses

"Wait you…" Clark said shocked

"I'll admit even for her that story was unbelievable, but I tend to take her word for it on stuff like that. That and that video of you flying around and lifting trucks" Greg said

"How long have you known?" Clark asked

"I've always remembered what Rose said about that amazing Kent-child, but I put it together when you the day you saved me from the Parasite monster. You're probably in your twenties now, but you still have the eyes have that optimistic 12 year old who just saw the ocean for the first time. Also your eyes are a shade of blue I have never seen ever again in my life since you came here, the way they looked just kinda sticks with ya. Those glasses were a great idea your eyes are your most distinguishing feature, and those things dim the color a bit" Greg said pointing to Clark's glasses

"So you know who I am, but you haven't told Steven or the gems?" Clark asked cautiously

"When Rose told me about you, she made me promise to never tell the gems about you. She thought that Pearl and Garnet would overreact about your 'heritage'. I was considering telling them when you guys thought in that ocean city, but after seeing you and the gems fight that monster saving so many lives, mine included I figured you were a good guy" Greg said confidently

"So Rose Quartz is connected to them, I had my ideas but this confirms it." Clark whispered scratching his chin

"But, wait why didn't she tell them?" Clark asked

"Rose said you needed time to figure out who you were, and she thought that you were gonna become something amazing. And looking at you now, she was right" Greg said proud. Clark felt a wave of appreciation and happiness swell inside him upon hearing that. Though he only met Rose once, her image and words stayed with Clark, she was one of the reason's he decided to put on that cape and do what he does.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret. I can understand why to doing what you are doing, I'll need sometime just to lay back and decompress doing all the hero stuff" Greg joked

"I will always be Clark Kent, he is me and I lived his life. Despite all that I can do, that is something I can never just throw away." Clark said proudly making Greg smile

"Well we better catch up to those two, you're probably hungry…. You do get hungry right?" Greg asked

"I enjoy the taste of food" Clark joked back as he and Greg walked down the boardwalk towards the two

"Fish-Stew-Pizza?" Jimmy said confused looking at the establishment

"Yeah they have the best pizza in town. Well they are the only pizza place in town" Steven said happily

"No offence Steven, but those are words that should not be put together" Jimmy said

"Don't judge a book by its cover Jimmy, I do remember this place. And I remember this place being pretty great." Clark said approaching the two from behind

"Oh you've eaten here? Well that was probably a few years ago, I think the menu has changed a bit since then." Steven said as he approached the door

Before Steven could open the door, it opened by itself. From the Pizza restaurant exited a young man of 16, he was wearing a pitch black short sleeve shirt and some jeans. He was a tall as Jimmy, had a skinny build, messy black hair, and pale skin.

"Oh hey Will, I haven't seen you in town for a while" Steven said surprised but happy

"O-oh hello Steven, I'm just stopping by to pick up an order for my family" Will said nervously and surprised. He was holding a paper bag and a pizza box

"Oh well it's good to see you again. Hey I can help you with that if you want" Steven said

"I-it okay I got it Steven" Will said shrinking back a bit

"Hey you doing okay there William, you're looking a little nervous" Greg asked a little concerned

"O-oh Mr. Universe, don't worry about that it's just me. I really shouldn't keep my mom waiting, the family is probably hungry. Have a nice day you two" Will said nervously as he made his way past them and walked down the boardwalk

"Wow get a look at that guy, he was a jittery as a flimsy tree branch in a hurricane" Jimmy joked as he watched Will walk down the street

"Will and his family live outside of Beach City, but visit here constantly. Apparently they have a family business. His family seems nice enough, but Will has always seemed like a loner, like he felt he didn't fit in somehow" Greg said

"Is he a friend of yours Steven?" Clark asked

"I don't think so just yet, but I would like to be his friend. I kinda get the feeling he needs one" Steven said simply as he walked into the restaurant, Clark smiled and followed and entered the establishment

"Order 52 up for Rebecca and Geoff" Kofi said as he placed a tray with two slices of pizza and two soda's on the counter, Jenny then took the tray and walked it over to a man and a woman sitting at a table.

There were some people eating inside the restaurant, it was the man and woman Geoff and Rebecca who appeared to both be typing on separate laptops while discussing something. Ronaldo was in the corner with his laptop and his investigator cap typing away for his blog.

"Hi Mr. Pizza, Hi Jenny" Steven said announcing himself to the restaurant

"Oh hey Steven, hey Mr. Universe" Jenny said happily

"Ah one of my favorite customers, here for some lunch" Kofi said

"Yeah Lunch for me, my dad, and my two friends Clark and Jimmy" Steven said pointing to the two behind

"New potential customers are always welcomed to try our food, please take a seat Jenny will be with you" Kofi said joyfully

The group sat close to the window and made their order, Jenny was a bit flustered when talking to Clark. For the next few minutes they just talked about Clark's previous visit to Beach City, Steven very curious about what Beach City was like before he was born and Clark had perfect recollection of that day so many years ago.

"You really think that Steven's mom would still be taller than you are right now, because you are pretty freaking tall?" Jimmy asked

"It wasn't just her height Jimmy, she just had this presence around that made her seem larger than life." Clark said

"Yeah Rose did emit that kinda of feeling" Greg said

"I guess I had that same kinda feeling when Superman swooped in and saved the day" Steven mused

"The way your all talking about her she sounds amazing, I can't wait to meet her" Jimmy said enthusiastically but quickly noticed the dimming mood from Greg and Steven

"Um, the thing is Rose is…. No longer with us" Greg said a little saddened

"What? When?" Clark said shocked

"During Steven's Birth" Greg replied

Clark felt his heart freeze upon hearing that, he looked to Steven who was looking down at the table rather solemnly. Clark remembered seeing the gem on Steven's navel, it was identical to Rose's, and from what he heard from Jimmy and Lois Steven also summoned a pink shield to protect them from Parasite. Clark knew there must've been some kind of connection between Steven and Rose, and hearing that Rose is Steven's mother confirmed it. Though the fact that she is dead was so jarring to Clark, she seemed so much more. She felt like a person who would just keep going no matter what, almost eternal. But, Clark reminded himself nothing last forever and with time everything ends.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss" Clark said apologetically

"Yeah I didn't mean to bring down the mood" Jimmy said apologetically

"Hey it okay Jimmy, you didn't know let's just change the subject" Steven said reassuringly

After a few seconds of silence Greg broke the ice

"So Jimmy you have a blog for the Daily Planet?" Greg asked

"Oh-Oh yeah I do. It's been doing really good ever since we broke the Superman story. And since I proved everyone right with my previous reports on 'The Blur', people are taking me a lot more seriously. I'm even talking with people who have apparently their own weird happenings in their areas. I got this tip from a guy in Amnesty Bay about some strange stuff happening in the…." Jimmy started but was interrupted

"Wait you're the guy in charge of Metropolis Marvels" Ronaldo said from across the room making everyone turn to him

"I'm-sorry-do I know you?" Jimmy asked Ronaldo confused

"That Ronaldo, he works at the Fry shop. He also runs a blog about the weird happenings in our town called KeepBeachCityWeird" Steven explained

"O-o-oh my god, you're the guy I used to compete with" Jimmy said amazed looking at Ronaldo

"What do you mean 'used to'" Ronaldo said a bit insulted

"Well no offense buddy, but I'm kinda in a different league from you now" Jimmy said cockily

"Oh please your blog is a load a drivel, you only got that boost because of that flying man. The rest of your posts are pitiful I mean street lightning, swamp monsters, dinosaur islands what are you twelve. While you're feeding the public that mainstream crud, everyone remains ignorant to the true mystery of the world that is the Sneeple" Ronaldo stated

"Hehehehehe, you-believe-in Sneeple. Hahahahahha, o-okay okay friend. Listen up I have two words for ya buddy, Lava-Men" Jimmy stated seriously

"You're laughing at me and you believe in Lava Men" Ronaldo said offended

"Yes I am and let me tell you why" Jimmy said as he got up from his chair and walked over to Ronaldo

The other three watched as Jimmy and Ronaldo had a very passionate argument over their beliefs and conspiracy theories.

"I guess I have Jimmy's food sent over there for him. Looks like he made himself a friend with similar interests." Clark said with a smile. He looked to Steven who also had a smile on his face, but Clark could see a small hint of sadness still with him.

"Mr. Kent…. Thank you for telling me a little more about my mom" Steven said

"Steven I…." Clark said sensing the sadness rise

"I've never had the chance to meet my mom face to face so I only have outside sources to tell me what she's like. The way you talked about her when she fixed your arm, is just like when Dad, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet talk about her. That and all the photographs and that video of her I have, I'm at least able to form a pretty could construct of her in my head, and she is amazing. Though even with all that she still feels like a stranger to me, I'm sorry for dragging this sad moment on so long. But…. I don't really know how to explain it….. I just wonder….." Steven said trying to find the right words. Greg was ready to speak up, but Clark beat him to it

"You wonder what part of them is you. And what would they say to you if they were here now" Clark said simply with a kind smile

"…Yeah, yeah that it's…. how did you….." Steven said amazed looking at Clark

"I think I understand what you're feeling Steven. Steven I was adopted" Clark said

"Oh wow, I would've never guessed. I mean when you guys came you seemed so close…. Not that adoptive families can't be happy I just….." Greg stammered out trying to correct himself

"Ma and Pa got me when I was just a baby probably only a year old, I was kind left on their doorstep. I love my Ma and Pa, but I wondered who my real parents were for most of my kid and teenage years. What did they look like, where were they from, and why did they leave me. Later on I managed to learn a bit about them, but they are still…. Strangers" Clark said

"Mr. Kent, I didn't mean to….." Steven said apologetically

"But even with all I don't know there is one thing about them that I am certain of, they did love me. Because if they didn't why would they bother sending me to a good home with good people. And I'm sure Rose loved you, because she left you in the care of people she trusted to raise you right. And no matter what else comes up in the future, never forget that fact" Clark said taking Steven's hand and smiling

Steven's heart welled upon hearing Clark's words. Steven mentally slapped himself for never once thinking from that angle before, a renewed feeling of hope welled up inside him regarding his mother. A grateful smile grew on Steven's face as he looked up at Clark.

"Thank you, Clark" Steven said

"Just happy to help" Clark replied

Greg smiled, impressed by Clark and what he said. Then Jenny walked up holding a tray filled with drinks and a whole pie.

"Here you guys go, three sodas and a pepperoni pie" Jenny said placing the tray down on the table

"Thanks Jenny" Greg said gratefully

"Is there anything else I can get for you and your friends" Jenny said blushing a bit looking at Clark

"Oh well Ms. Pizza, can I get an extra plate for my friend he seems to be very invested in his conversation with that young man" Clark said pointing to the still arguing Jimmy and Ronaldo

"Oh sure I'll…." Jenny started but stopped when she looked up gaining a surprised expression

"Hey who's Pearl's friend" Jenny said pointing to the window they sat in front of

The three immediately turned around to the window and were shocked by what they saw.

"Pearl…?" Steven said confused looking at the Purple skinned clone

Clark's brain immediately went into overdrive upon seeing the two figures that stood outside the restaurant. One of them looked like Pearl only with purple skin and the other was larger and taller than him. They both wore some strange set of armor that looked unearthly and Clark couldn't see through them. Clark had so many questions but there were two things Clark was sure of, that wasn't the Pearl Steven knows, and they really didn't look friendly. A sinister smile grew on the Pearl's face as she took a step behind her larger partner. The Brute showed no emotion as it raised both its hand's palms open.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN" Clark yelled as she shot up from his chair

The instant Clark said that The Brute brought its hands together in a vicious clap that sounded more like Thunder than to hands slapping together. Time slowed the instant the sound waves impacted on the glass, almost instinctively Steven summoned his bubble encasing him and his father. Seeing those two were safe Clark made a leap for Jenny grabbing her and burying her face into his chest with his back to the window.

The restaurant was hit with what could be described as hurricane-force winds, terrified screams filled the establishment as everything was thrown against the wall. Steven's bubble hit the back wall hard before disappearing allowing Steven and Greg to fall to the floor with a pained grunt. Steven's vision was Blurry and his ears were ringing as he tried to examine his surroundings. Broken wood and glass laid strewn about the floor, he saw what he believed to be the table face and a chair leg embedded in the wall behind him. He saw in front of him a shredded plaid bundle on the ground curled up into a ball, to his side he saw Jimmy holding his head as he appeared to be shaking an unconscious Ronaldo. The sound was finally returning to Steven as he heard the panicked yells of Kofi coming from somewhere else, he also heard what he thought was Nanefua equally panicked. Steven's head turned to see his father groaning on the ground, Steven was going to ask if he was alright but then he heard the sound of Crunching glass. Steven looked up and saw the two figures walk through the massive hole they made at the front of the restaurant and casually walk through the destruction they made.

"Wha-who….?" Steven mumbled trying to gather his senses

Steven then felt the Pearl clone roughly grab the back of his shirt and lift him off the ground to her eye level. Steven looked deep into the doppelgangers eyes and knew this wasn't his Pearl. Aside from the color they were cold, unfeeling, malicious, and almost robotic looking.

"Y-you're not…. Who are you, what did you just do" Steven stammered out confused and scared

The Dark Pearl smiled looking into Steven's terrified eyes.

"Mission Directive retrieval of Hybrid, is a success" The Pearl said coldly and triumphantly holding Steven amongst the destruction.

* * *

 ** _(Note: Well thing are_** _about to kick into overdrive here. I hope your all ready for The Battle on the Boardwalk if everything goes according to plan here beach city will be a spot of interest in the future. **Still**_ **_Superman and the Crystal Gems have a tough fight ahead of them are they ready, are you. If you liked what you've read leave a comment, I would love to hear your opinions and theories and I will always try to respond to them. I am also interested in finding an artist to help draw some scenes from my story to promote it more, so if you are an artist and are interested send me a PM. Until next time, thank you for all your support.)_**


	16. Chapter 15: Battle on the Boardwalk

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(Note: Hello everyone I'm back with another exciting chapter of the story. It's a Battle on the boardwalk as Superman and the Crystal Gems take on these mysterious opponents. Can they do it, what will they learn about these foes, and what exactly is their mission. Find out right now. I hope you all enjoy.) ;)**_

 **Chapter 15**

Steven's House, a few minutes earlier

Lois was trying her best to convince the Crystal gems to take the interview and allowing people to know their story. Lois was doing her best to convince them and making some good points, but the gems were adamant and not budging with their decisions. Lois was getting visibly annoyed by their clear refusal of listening to her, but Lois refused to give up.

"Ms. Lane is certainly determined, she certainly has the spirit of a reporter. That and she means every word she says, she isn't doing this for her career she does want to help us." Garnet thought with crossed arms

She watched as Lois and Pearl were in a heated, but not an angry debate over the current subject. Amethyst was more interested in seeing the two arguing than the actual subject of the conversation. Garnet sighed with a small smile on his face.

"I'll admit I'll feel bad when I send her on her way, but this is how thing must be and we can't jeopardize our secrecy or Steven's Safety" Garnet thought resolute in her decision

"Speaking of Steven I wonder how he's doing?" Garnet thought deciding to check up on him

Garnet brought her head back a bit looking as if she was about to nod off to sleep. Underneath her visor, all three of her eyes closed as she entered a blissful state using her Future Vision. Within her head images flowed through her head like a gentle river, there she saw Steven and the others meeting Greg, them walking into Fish Stew Pizza, Jimmy and Ronaldo getting in an argument. Overall things appeared to be going smoothly, but then something happened. Something disturbed the river in Garnet's as if a Boulder was just thrown in it stopping the flow of the water. But, in that instant she saw a few images as the disruption happened. She saw fire, two figures standing among destruction, an explosion, and Steven falling to the ground limp. Just then Garnet saw a purple flash and then nothing but black.

Garnet through her head back letting out a pained scream and holding her head, making everyone in the house look to her in worry. Garnet gritted her teeth her feeling like it was in a vice, her mind was scrambled and she was trying to bring herself back to the present.

"Garnet, what's wrong?" Pearl said worried reaching for her

Garnet let out another pained scream as she raised her fist and slammed on the table destroying it. Everyone flinched as the table collapsed to the ground broken in half. Garnet kept her fist suspended as she breathed heavily, sweat pouring from her face, and her visor slightly disheveled showing a bit of her third eye though all her eyes were wide with shock.

"Holy shit, Garnet are you okay?" Lois said walking to Garnet to check on her

"S-s-st-ste…" Garnet stammered still trying to regain her composure

"What, what happened G? Were you trying to use your future vision, what did you see?" Amethyst said worried getting up

Then they all heard what sounded like a bomb going off, it was a good distance away a came from the boardwalk. Everyone looked to the door worried as Garnet readjusted her visor and stood up.

"Steven and your friends need usnow" Garnet said seriously as she ran out of the house

* * *

Fish Stew Pizza, Beach City Boardwalk

Clark groaned as he lifted his head off the ground, after shielding Kiki he felt the glass shards bounce off his back, but the force of the blow sent him and Kiki to the ground. The back of his Jacket was shredded by the glass. Clark looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the destruction and his friends in peril. With a quick scan he saw the owner and an old woman were in the back unharmed but terrified the owner was calling the police. Greg, Jimmy, and Ronaldo were unconscious, but alive. They're heartbeats were steady and aside from a few cuts and bruises they were fine. There was one heartbeat that was erratic and panicked and that was Steven as he kicked and flailed in the vice like grip of the skinny figure that stood in front of him with a larger one to the side. Clark knew he had to get up, but then heard a grunt from underneath him. He looked down and saw Kiki's terrified face as she held her breath.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked looking at Kiki only getting a terrified nod from her

"Okay, stay down and don't move" Clark said trying to keep her calm as looked up to the two who hand Steven.

"Let-me-go! Why are you doing this!?' Steven yelled as he tried punching the Robo-Pearl's arm to no avail

"That is none of your concern at the moment, for now just calm yourself and just let this happen. Your about to go on…. What you earthlings say….. A vacation. I assure you, you will witness things no one on your planet has ever seen before" The Pearl said with mocking enthusiasm

"That doesn't answer anything. Let me go, let me go right now. HELP, HELP, SOMEBODY" Steven yelled

Though the Robo-Pearl paid him no mind and turned to her Brute with a complacent smile as she held Steven.

"The first part of our mission is complete, I'll continue and complete the first objective while you begin the second." Robo-Pearl said as she turned around

"HEY, PUT HIM DOWN!" Clark yelled standing tall in front of the two intimidating figures with Jenny still on the floor terrified

The Robo-Pearl looked at Clark bored while Clark stood unflinching in front of them. The Robo-Pearl then looked to the Brute and using her eyes gave a 'do you mind' gesture. Suddenly in an instant Clark was sent through the wall of Fish Stew Pizza hitting the wall to Beach City Fries cracking the bricks and making a dent in it. Steven stared at the hole terrified, he barely saw the Brute move. All he saw was a blur, all her heard was a Crash, and then his friend was gone. The Brute stood where Clark was with its arm extended in a back hand motion showing no remorse for what it did.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kiki screamed upon seeing what just happened

"clark-Clark-CLARK!" Steven yelled horrified

"Thank you very much, now let's get moving" The Robo-Pearl said as she stepped over Kiki who had fainted

As the two stepped out Clark laid in the alley between Beach City Fries and Fish Stew Pizza his hair disheveled and his glasses slightly cracked. He groaned as he rubbed his chest, the area where the Brute hit him. He shook the dizziness from his head and looked through the hole his body made, just to see the figure was making her way out of the restaurant. Clark narrowed his eyes at the spot ant then stood up knowing what he had to do as he ran down the empty alleyway.

The figures step onto the boardwalk showing no interest in the terrified people who watched the destruction. The cool kids ran to the Restaurant to see what just happened, Jenny being the most scared of the three. Her veins turned to ice when she saw the state of her family's restaurant.

"Oh my God! Dad, Grandma, KIKI" Jenny yelled as she ran towards the restaurant

"JENNY STAY BACK!" Steven yelled as he continued to flail in the Robo-Pearl's grip trying to free himself.

Buck and Sour Cream grabbed Jenny before she could get any closer doing their best to stop her before the two beings possibly hurt her. Though they didn't really seem to mind anyone as they stood on the Boardwalk.

"Alright you, get to work completing the second directive. I don't want to be on this planet longer than I have to" The Robo-Pearl said with a hint of disgust getting no reply from the Brute

"Come to the extraction point once you're….." Robo-Pearl started but stopped as if she just had a thought.

Robo-Pearl then moved her head to the side allowing a rocket-powered gauntlet to soar past her head and detonate on the sand. Steven recognizing the move his face immediately brightened with happiness and relief, his eyes slightly tearing up.

"GARNET!" Steven yelled relived as the two attackers turned to see the Crystal Gems and Lois behind them

Garnet stood with her gauntlets at the ready and a determined but angry look on her face, while Amethyst, Pearl, and Lois looked very surprised at what they were seeing.

"Who the hell are these guys!?" Amethyst yelled taking out her whip

"Guys, Clark and Jimmy are hurt you gotta help them!" Steven yelled to them worried

"What, where are they. And why does that chick look like you Pearl?" Lois said looking at Pearl and Robo-Pearl

"I-how-this shouldn't….. Who sent you here, what do you want with Steven!" Pearl yelled to the Robo-Pearl receiving a cold indifferent glare

"That is nothing for someone of your caliber to worry themselves over" The Robo-Pearl said coldly putting Steven under her arm

"You are holding my child, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO WORRY. NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION'S OR ELSE" Pearl yelled as she summoned her spear

"I'm off to the extraction, do your job" Robo-Pearl said ignoring Pearl and talking to the Brute and then began to walk away from the group

"Don't you have any manners? When someone asks you a question, YOU ANSWER IT!" Garnet yelled as she charged towards Robo-Pearl her gauntlets raised to attack.

The Robo-Pearl didn't acknowledge Garnet as she charged, simply continuing on her way. Steven reached out for Garnet, but suddenly his view was obscured by the Brute who quickly stood between the two. Garnet not really caring threw a punch intending to knock the Brute out of the way, only for the Brute to catch her fist. Garnet narrowed her eyes at the Brute and threw another punch which it also caught. Garnet growled as she began to push against the Brute and the Brute pushed back. Garnet was visibly straining as she pushed and even the Brute finally let out a forceful grunt as it tried to push Garnet back. The Brute then slowly pulled Garnet's arms apart and then reared its head back. Garnet's eyes widened but before she could react the Brute brought its head down onto Garnet's with an explosion-esque thud making her visor fall to the ground. And within a second Garnet was plowed through the boardwalk from the force of the head-butt creating a huge hole with a plume of sand flying out of it.

"GARNET!" Steven yelled from the still walking Robo-Pearl

"Holy Shit!" Lois yelled scared

Pearl yelled as she charged spear raised and Amethyst preformed a spin dash coming trying to get past the Brute and go for the Robo-Pearl. Pearl swung downwards at the brute, but the brute in a surprising show of speed dodged the blow running towards Amethyst and grabbing her in mid-dash. Pearl looked towards the struggling Amethyst while her spear was embedded in the boardwalk.

"Pearl get Steven, I'll keep this…." Amethyst shouted but stopped when the Brute spun around and threw Amethyst at Pearl

Amethyst's head collided with Pearls mid-section sending them both over the edge of the boardwalk and onto the beach. Steven cried for his friends as the Robo-Pearl continued to walk uninterested. She then stopped mid-step as if she was thinking about something. Before Steven could question this the Robo-Pearl swiftly stepped to the side just a Garnet shot out from under the boardwalk in an uppercut. Garnet's three eyes immediately locked onto Steven as she prepared another Gauntlet Rocket to fire at the Robo-Pearl. But the brute once again leapt to action, jumping at Garnet and grabbing her out of the air. It then slammed Garnet onto the boardwalk and ran dragging her through the wood, and finally finished it by throwing Garnet down the boardwalk creating a growing line of broken wood as she crashed down to the end. Steven looked horrified at the parting Garnet made as the Robo-Pearl continued her stride. But then a red beam came down from the sky hitting the Robo-Pearl in the arm which held Steven. The Pearl let out a pained hiss as she lost her grip on Steven, time slowed as he felt himself falling towards the Boardwalk. But then all he saw was blue and red and he was suddenly standing next to a very surprised Lois. Steven looked around seeing that he was now a good distance from the Robo-Pearl and Brute who were now looking in his direction. Before Steven could question what just happen a figure floated in front of Steven, his boot gently touching down on the boardwalk. Steven looked up and his face Brightened

"SUPERMAN!" Steven shouted relieved as he looked up at the man of steel

"You're here" Lois said looking at him eyes full of hope

"Ms. Lane you need to take Steven and Get him out of here. They're after him for some reason, you need to go now" Superman said standing in front of the two

"What about Jimmy, what about Clark, I can't leave them behind" Lois argued

"I'll keep them both safe, but you need to get Steven out of here" Superman replied back glaring at the two strangers

"But Superman, those two what they did to…." Steven cried out still slightly panicked

"Steven…. Mr. Kent is okay I took care of him. And I promise, none of your friends will be hurt, I swear" Superman said looking back at Steven

Once again that feeling of hope and trust-filled Steven as he looked towards Superman and he nodded. Lois was conflicted but decided that it was the best decision as she took Stevens hand.

"You better not get my friends killed" Lois said annoyed

"Well look who decided to finally show up, you just love making the hero entrance don't ya?" Amethyst said as she and Pearl leapt up onto the boardwalk. Then with a crash Garnet landed behind the two attackers glaring angrily at them.

"Sorry, I got a little backed up. I was on my way when I saw these two attack." Superman said smiling at the gems

"Well you came, and at such an opportune moment. I can't really complain" Garnet said summoning her gauntlets, she made a gesture and the other two gems began to surround the Brute and Robo-Pearl summoning their weapons

"Ms. Lane listen you need to take Steven back to the house, once there Steven can-" Pearl started

"You think you can have him escape using the warp pad, how predictable" Robo-Pearl said with a small laugh. The gems eyes widened in surprise seeing that these attackers knew about the warp pad.

"Yes, I am very aware of the warp pad in your base as well as the various pads hidden across the planet. An effective way of travel, but can easily be followed if the conjoining warp pad isn't destroyed, which is currently beyond the hybrids power." Robo-Pearl explained. Once again the gems gasped in shock upon hearing the word 'Hybrid'.

"H-how do you….?" Pearl said shocked

"I am very aware of the Rose Quartz hybrid designated Steven Quartz Universe, just as I am aware of you Crystal Gems Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet. And a surprise but entrance from you Kal-El of Krypton" Robo-Pearl said with a sinister smile, Clark kept a stern face but was surprised. Lois however kept Steven close but was taking mental notes of everything being said

"What do you want Steven for, why are you here?" Superman said demanding answers

"That is none of your business last son of Krypton, he is simply a task that I must complete. And your showing up is for later on the itinerary, I don't like going off schedule" Robo-Pearl said with a hint of anger

"Listen I don't want a fight breaking out here, please don't get angry" Superman said with a raised hand

"Oh I don't get mad, I have people to do that for me. Though this is a noticeable bump on my road, it can still be easily smoothed out. And this is my road roller" Robo-Pearl said gesturing to the brute. Then with a light tap on the brute's shoulder all the veins on its armor began to glow purple.

"Complete objective two, and let nothing stop you" Robo-Pearl whispered into the Brutes ear

"What the heck is objective two?!" Amethyst yelled raising her whip

"To destroy this human settlement" Robo-Pearl said simply

Everyone froze once they heard her say that, and at the same time the Brute launched itself into the air towards the neighborhood area of Beach City.

"NO!" Garnet yelled as she grabbed onto the Brute as it took of

Everyone looked up in the sky seeing the Brute and Garnet engaged in a mid-air struggle, as they slowly descended down towards the homes.

"My Brute is quite strong, your Garnet may need some help with battling it" Robo-Pearl said with a sly smile

Superman growled balling his fists as he glared at the Robo-Pearl.

"Go." Pearl said

"What?" Superman said

"We can handle her, you need to help Garnet stop that monster from hurting anyone." Pearl said as she raised her spear

"But-" Superman said

"We got this blue, you and Garnet trash that thing then come back. Though we'll already be done before you get back" Amethyst said with a confident grin

Superman gulped as he looked at the two gems standing before him and then back to Steven who gave him an approving nod. Superman returned the nod and then shot into the sky towards Garnet and the Brute.

"So predictable, divide and conquer is one of the simplest battle strategies" Robo-Pearl said watching the leaving Superman

"So you sent your Brute out to keep us separated, bad move sister now you have to deal with us" Amethyst said snapping her whip

"Oh I did do it to separate you all, but destroying this town is a part of the mission" Robo-Pearl said simply

"What does the destruction of Beach City accomplish?!" Pearl shouted

"I don't need the entire place to be destroyed, I just need enough to cause a ruckus" Robo-Pearl said as she slowly began to approach them

"Steven, Lois, GO!" Pearl yelled

Steven reacted first taking Lois's hand and running towards the beach

"Ms. Lane we have to get to the house!" Steven yelled, Lois trusted Steven and let him guide her

Robo-Pearl let out an annoyed sigh as she extended her arm, and then from her arm a small compartment opened up and something shot out of it. The small thing flew past a surprised Amethyst and Pearl, the small device then split open revealing what looked like a bolo that went spinning at the two retreating friends. Steven looked back and gasped as the bolo wrapped around him, Lois, and a light pole on the boardwalk railing pinning them to it. The two struggled trying to get the thing off them, then suddenly the wire of the bolo sent out an electrical shock. The two let out a pained scream and then passed out.

"STEVEN, LOIS!" The two gems yelled looking back at them

"Now that the hybrid is secure and not going anywhere I can focus on disposing you two" Robo Pearl said as she stretched out her long metallic fingers each giving a sickening crack

"You really think you can take us" Pearl said facing her

"I know what you're thinking, but I am nothing like what you are. I am evolved" Robo-Pearl said with a sinister smile

* * *

Beach City, Residential Area

The people of Beach city looked curiously out towards the Beach wondering where that explosive sound came from. While some looked towards the Beach other simply went about their day without a care in the world. From one small home a woman stepped out of a garage covered by a curtain. The older woman was wearing a long mint green dress shirt with rolled up sleeves over a white t-shirt, slate-blue overalls with rolled up pant legs, and red slippers her hair was also a short, thick bob that closely resembles a Vidalia onion. The woman looked to the beach worried

"I know stuff like this is pretty normal around here, but I can't help but worry about those two whenever it happens" The woman thought

Then she and everyone else on the street received a shock when something fell from the sky onto the street cracking the pavement and creating a plume of dust. The street was filled with terrified screams as everyone wondered what just fell from the sky. Nobody dared to approach, nobody but Vidalia who slowly inched her ways towards the impact site. There was a huge boom that filled the streets as Garnet flew out of the plume and down the street skidding across the pavement. Then from the smoke the brute emerged and scanned the area it stood in, confused and terrified murmurs filled the streets as people looked on wondering what was happening.

A car horn screeched as a car was hurtling down the road towards the brute. The Brute quickly faced the car and lifted its massive arms into the air. Just as the car was about to hit the brute, the brute slammed down onto its hood completely destroying it and stopping the car. Due to the sudden stop and the speed the car had the vehicle and the passenger inside flipped over the brute. Before it could land the Brute grabbed onto the top of the car and held it overhead. Its gaze then went to Vidalia who was looking on in shock, the Brutes eyes behind its helmet turned red and Vidalia knew that was not good. The Brute then threw the car at Vidalia, the Passenger was screaming in terror, but Vidalia was just frozen as the machine got closer. Suddenly all she saw was red and then the sound of crushing metal. Vidalia finally snapped herself out of her stupor and saw the black S that laid on a red cape. Superman had arrived and just in time and caught the car before it could hit Vidalia.

"Miss are you okay?" Superman asked receiving a nod from Vidalia

Superman then placed the car on her lawn and tore off the driver door when the terrified passenger sat frozen.

"Sir you need to get out of the car right now" Superman said not trying to sound too authoritative

Superman's head turned as he saw the Brute was running towards him. Superman quickly grabbed the bottom of the driver's seat and tore it off throwing it to the side with the driver still in it as it skidded across Vidalia's lawn. Superman raised his guard, but before the Brute could reach him Garnet ran in a tackled the Brute destroying Vidalia's mailbox and a fence. Superman let out a relieved sigh as he looked around at the people who were still looking on.

"EVERYBODY, YOU NEED TO GET OFF THE STREETS. GET INSIDE, AND STAY AWAY FROM THE DOORS. IF YOUR HOME IS TOO FAR, HIDE IN ANOTHER PERSON'S HOUSE. DO IT, DO IT NOW!" Superman yelled

Immediately everyone reacted and ran into the nearest home they could. Superman looked to Vidalia and the terrified man still in the car seat.

"Miss I need you to take care of him. Can you do that?" Superman asked

"W-wait a minute, who are you, who the hell is that?! My sons are on the boardwalk, what's going on!?" Vidalia asked confused

"Ma'am your town is under attack, by two unknown forces. As of now no one is hurt, but I believe they seek to change that. Amethyst and Pearl are on the boardwalk taking care of one of them, and right now I need to help Garnet take care of this" Superman said rushed

"Wait your friends with Amethyst?" Vidalia asked

"Right now I can say we want the same thing, we don't want anybody to get hurt. And if my assumption of her is correct, then she and Pearl are doing everything they can to make sure it stays that way. Once I and Garnet are done here, we'll go back and help them there. Miss I swear I will make sure nothing happens to your children" Superman said reassuringly which made Vidalia smile

"I got him, you just get that freak of my property" Vidalia said as she walked to the man

"Yes Ma'am" Superman said with a smile as he ran towards Garnet

He stopped at the end of the Lawn and picked up the broken mailbox tossing it in his hand.

"May I use this" Superman said pointing to the blunt instrument

"Sure needed a new one anyway" Vidalia replied as she helped the man up

Superman smiled and was about to go off until he had a realization, he then opened the Mailbox taking out a few letter and then held them up looking at them. He then ran to Vidalia

"Miss you have jury duty, and your taxes are here. Not as bad as your probably thinking" Superman said as he handed the letters to her

"Thanks" Vidalia said surprised as Superman took off with the mailbox

"Heh, cute kid. Alright buddy let's get you inside" Vidalia said with a laugh as she pulled the petrified man inside her house.

Garnet has mounted the downed Brute and began raining punches onto it with gauntlet-covered fist. After 10 unanswered punches the Brute finally grabbed Garnet by the face and threw her across the street. Just as it stood up Superman zoomed in with his makeshift hammer and swung it at the Brutes head. The metal box was crushed against the brute's head as its head moved slightly to the side. Superman once again readied his weapon and swung again this time the wood snapping and breaking the thing in half. Then finally with his half he shoved the wood into the Brutes metal helmet. Tossing the splinters away Superman threw a punch to the gut, which the Brute caught and then threw down the sidewalk through multiple light poles. The Brute the zeroed in on the nearest house where civilians looked on in terror and prepared for another sonic clap, this time Garnet jumped onto its head and fired more punches distracting it. The Brute then grabbed Garnet and threw her off and through a window of one of the houses startling the people.

Before the Brute could regain its strength Superman rushed in and punched the Brute in the face. It slid down the sidewalk its feet still firmly planted on the ground and cracking the pavement, though it showed no signs of being hurt. Superman kept up the pressure as he flew forward fist raised, Garnet then ran out the front door of the house she was thrown into. Superman was throwing multiple jabs at the Brutes midsection, only for it to grab the back of Superman's head and deliver a devastating knee to his chin sending on his back. The Brute then grabbed one of Superman's legs and threw him towards one of the houses. Superman stopped himself in mid-air before he could hit the house startling the people inside. The Brute made another dash for Superman only for Garnet to come from behind and wrap her arms around her waist, with a roar Garnet lifted the Brute up and delivered a suplex. As soon as the Brute's head hit the pavement Garnet picked herself up and circled around grabbing onto one of the Brute's legs. She then threw the Brute down the road, a she stood up another vision flashed through her mind. She saw the Brute quickly recovering and landing on its feet, it would then bring its arms and deliver a destructive sonic clap, one with a much larger radius. At least four houses will be the destroyed, 2 injured, and 6 dead and she wouldn't be fast enough to stop it. But, then again it didn't have to be her, just as the vision came true the brute flipping onto it feet and bringing its arms back. Time slowed as its hands came together with unyielding force, through the corner of her eye Garnet saw the red blur fly past her and she smiled. Right before the Brute's hands could make contact a pair of hands grabbed onto the Brute's wrist stopping them with only inches apart.

Superman stood before the Brute holding onto its wrists and slowly bringing them apart, both of them straining to overpower the other.

"Not letting you pull that trick again" Superman said through grunts

The brute said nothing only staring at Clark with its red eyes. Without warning a hole opened up in the Brute's chest, a warbling sound came from it as a red light was emitted from it. Superman's eyes widened as the light got brighter and from the hole a red beam collided with his chest sending him into the air. Superman let out a pained scream as he was flung into the air all of his sense were screaming out in pain, his eyes burned, his head was throbbing, and he currently couldn't tell if he was going up or down. He could however tell that he had crashed through something and was currently floating through water. Garnet stared at the water tower Superman crashed into, and then looked back at the Brute who was currently staring her down. Garnet took a moment to calm her breathing and began to lightly jump on her toes, she then summoned her gauntlets and took a boxing stance.

"Bringit" Garnet said seriously just as the two made a dash for one another

* * *

Beach City, Boardwalk

Jimmy groaned as the light slowly returned to his world, he heard voices but couldn't make out who it was, there were other sounds loud ones in the background he couldn't make out. Then the voice became clear

"Hey man, wake up!" Sour cream yelled shaking him

"W-who are…? What…. Ooowww….." Jimmy groaned

"Stay still kid, you took it hard" Sour cream said cradling his head

"C-Clark….. Steven….." Jimmy moaned

"They're both fine, but I need you to stand up we have to get you out of here" Sour cream said as she helped Jimmy up

The cool kids had ran inside to restaurant when the fight started, Jenny immediately went to Kiki and was crying over her glad she was okay, Buck was helping Ronaldo to his feet, Kofi was checking up on Greg as he leaned against a wall. Then a crash was heard from outside startling everyone.

"We gotta move man" Sour Cream said as he held Jimmy up

"N-no wait, Steven, Clark where are they, what's happening?!" Jimmy shouted distressed pushing himself away from Sour Cream

"These two showed up and attacked you, but then the flying guy from Metropolis showed up with the gems and they're fighting them right now. The flying guy took care of your friend with the glasses, but Steven and some woman are trapped. But, Amethyst and Pearl said we have to get out of here now" Sour Cream said

"Wait woman….. LOIS! I need to help them!" Jimmy said as he ran for the opening

"Dude you're gonna get killed out there" Sour cream said trying to hold him back

"That's my friend I can't leave him behind" Jimmy yelled

"He's not going alone, that's my son out there." Greg said as he walked towards Jimmy

"It's a war zone out there" Kofi tried to reason

"I know, but I can't run. You guys need to get everyone you can away from here" Greg said noticeable afraid

With a moment of hesitation Kofi nodded and began to usher the cool kids and everyone else to the back of the restaurant. Greg and Jimmy were left inside where another crash was heard.

"This is really stupid right?" Jimmy said

"Yep" Greg replied

Outside the battle between Pearl, Amethyst and Robo-Pearl was raging. Amethyst yelled as she was flung across the boardwalk and Pearl charged her doppelganger. With Spear raised Pearl made multiple swipes at the Robo-Pearl, only for the cold eyes miss to dodge with ease. Pearl then tried an overhead swing only for Robo to use both her forearms to block the strike, then with a smile the Robo-Pearl kicked up sending the Spear out of Pearls hands and then delivered a kick to her mid-section. Pearl took it with a grunt, but quickly retaliated with a kick to Robo-Pearls head. The Robo-Pearl lifted her arm and caught the kick, then using her free hand grabbed Pearl's free leg and pulled it out from under her sending her into a spin. As Pearl spun through the air Robo delivered another kick that sent Pearl tumbling down the boardwalk.

Robo sighed as a purple whip wrapped around her hands, she then looked bored at Amethyst who was holding it. Amethyst charged leaping over Robo to wrap the whip around her neck as well and tightened it bringing her hands close to her chin though Robo gave no sign of it having any effect. Amethyst roared as she leapt up and tried to kick Robo in the face only for her to step back, Amethyst growled as she kept her grip on the whip. Amethyst pulled the whip brining Robo in closer and threw multiple kicks to the mid-section, which Robo Pearl again dodged. Amethyst then went in for a low sweep trying to knock Robo down, but Robo brought up her leg dodging the sweep and then brought it down hard crushing Amethyst foot. Amethyst let out a pained scream and then tried to Kick Robo in the face with her free foot. Robo then brought her head down into a head-butt onto Amethyst foot. A boom reverberated across the boardwalk, Amethyst grunted as she force pushed down on her and then with a yelp she was sent through the boardwalk. Robo then jumped back with the whip still tied around her and gripped it, she then gave it a crack launching Amethyst from under the boardwalk, through it again and into the air. Robo jumped towards the ascending Amethyst and delivered a kick sending her back down to the boardwalk where she landed face first.

Robo landed gracefully on the boardwalk and with little effort snapped Amethyst whip making it disappear into purple sparkles. Amethyst huffed as she picked herself up and faced Robo fists raised.

"You're a resilient little runt aren't you" Robo said simply

"Heh, so I'm impressing you huh. Well your yet to impress me, is that all you got!" Amethyst yelled defiantly

Robo smiled and pointed at Amethyst confusing her. Then a thin purple beam shot out of her finger and flew towards Amethysts gem. Amethyst eyes widened as she just registered the beam once it was only a foot away. Amethyst quickly bent backward banging her head on the boardwalk but allowed the beam to pass over her gem slightly grazing it as it zipped pasted her. Amethyst rolled onto her feet and held her gem looking at Robo slightly scared.

"Impressive, I didn't expect someone with your disability to be able to dodge my beam. Let's see how far you go" Robo-Pearl said sinisterly

She stuck out her finger again and with mind-boggling speed shot out multiple beams towards Amethyst. Amethyst gasped as she saw all the beams heading right for her, she couldn't dodge them all. Then Pearl leapt in front of Amethyst spear at the ready, she yelled as she swung her spear in multiple directions. Pearl managed to bat away every beam some flying onto the beach, into the ocean, and some into buildings. Once the final beam was sent to the sky Pearl glared at Robo.

"Quite the feat you pulled, you must be the best pearl in the universe. Or at least you would…. If I wasn't made" Robo said condescendingly

Pearl Growled and Amethyst summoned her whip getting into stances as they both charged Robo. Jimmy and Greg had sneaked around the fight to go to where the unconscious Steven and Lois Lane were tied up.

"Lois, Lois wake up" Jimmy whispered slapping Lois's cheek

"Come on stu-ball wake up for you old man" Greg said shaking his son

"Uuuhh…. Dad?" Steven groaned

"Oh thank goodness" Greg said relived

"Wh-what happened?" Lois said groggily

"Your trapped with some weird bolo thing, where gonna try to get you out" Jimmy said looking at the metallic rope that kept them tied to the pole

As soon as Jimmy touched it purple electricity crackled through it making him recoil back in pain as well as shock Steven and Lois.

"Oh geez, I am so sorry" Jimmy said as he sucked on his finger

"We can't touch this thing" Greg said as he examined the rope

Lois examined the rope and the pole they were trapped on as her brain began to formulate some kind of a plan.

"If this thing were a bit shorter we could…. DUCK!" Lois screamed out

Immediately Greg and Jimmy reacted and ducked as Pearl's spear flung overhead and cut the pole in half sending the broken part to the sandy beach.

"Oh my stars, Steven are you-ACK!" Pearl screamed worried only for Robo to kick her from behind

Lois looked up and smiled seeing the pole was shorter.

"Alright we can work with this, Steven you and I are gonna shimmy up this pole. Jimmy you and Greg support us from below, don't touch the rope" Lois ordered receiving a nod from the three

* * *

Unknown Military Base

General Lane sat at his desk working on various paperwork, appearing to be quite bored. Just then a soldier burst through the door quite hysterically.

"General Lane we have a situation" the soldier said making General Lane smile

He was moved into a war room filled with many people running around and talking at the same time. There was a large table in the center and the room was filled with computers and one large screen at the end. Once General Lane entered the room went silent and everyone saluted.

"At ease everyone, now tell me what this situation is" Lane said as he sat down

"Well sir it started about 3 minutes ago, there was an explosion on social media regarding…." One soldier said

"I was called away from my desk….. Because of cheeps" General Lane said deadpanned

"W-well uh…. Yes sir… but it's the nature of these posts which got our attention. A sudden explosion coming from the Delmarva area. All these post have the same mentioning of a fight happening in the middle of a street. We then noticed an influx of police calls coming from the same area" The soldier said as she started a recording

 _"_ _911 what's your emergency" the operator said_

 _"_ _Yes, I live in Beach City there are three people fighting on the street, one of them is trying to kill people." A panicked voice said_

 _"_ _Sir, you need to calm down, who is fighting, and can you give description." The operator asked_

 _"_ _One is female, tall, large afro, she lives in town. The other I think is that flying guy from Metropolis. And the third… is a monster, I-it's inhuman it lifted a car and threw it at my neighbor's house" the person said_

"And the final nail in the coffin was this video posted only a few minutes ago" the soldier said as a video began to play

The was no sound, but it clearly showed the Crystal gems facing off against Robo and the Brute, Steven was behind them and so was Lois making the General's eyes widen. Superman then showed up, and later took off after Garnet and the brute ending the video.

"That one in the armor looked like the alien designated as Pearl. Oh my God there's more of them. Our information was wrong, there's more than three." One of the soldiers said worried

"What's our next move General" another soldier asked

"Where is this happening?" the General asked

"Beach City, a small tourist town on the Delmarva coast" another soldier spoke out

"Load up on all anti-gem weapons, we are moving out to Beach City. I want air and ground support, all six targets are armed and dangerous, our intent is to capture but lethal force is authorized. We are on American soil and those are American citizens, so create a perimeter and keep any civilians out of the fight, as well as give aid to anyone that is hurt. We wait for them to group up and keep them focused on one area. Also call Luthor I want him at this base now." The general said

"What about the child, he's a priority" one of the soldiers asked, the General went silent for a few seconds

"I want him brought in unharmed, let Luthor run his tests, and then we return him to his family. We probably gonna have to get that kid through college after this" Lane grumbled

"What about Superman?" another soldier asked

"I said all six targets, I want us ready in 4 minutes" The General ordered as he stood up and everyone saluted

* * *

Beach City Funland

The citizens of beach city enjoyed the pleasures of Funland blissfully unaware of what was happening in town. Mr. Smiley sat on a chair as he worked the rollercoaster letting people in and starting the ride for people to enjoy. Then Garnet came crashing through the Funland sign starling the patrons of the theme park, Garnet crashed onto the pavement face first. She groaned as she picked herself only for the Brute to descend on her from above and stomp down on her back. Garnet let out a pained scream her head shooting up allowing the Brute to grab onto her hair, the Brute repeatedly slammed Garnet's face into the pavement. Garnet's visor was cracked revealing one of her eyes and hung loosely of her face. The Brute then grabbed onto Garnet's body and lifted her, it then threw Garnet into the Funland arcade. Garnet bounced off the ground before flying into the arcade itself, the people inside let out terrified screams as Garnet landed back first into The Meat Beta Mania machine destroying it. The Brute then entered the arcade tossing an air hockey table that was in its way into a wall, where the citizens were thankfully able to run out of the way. As Garnet laid groggily in the machine the Brute walked up and wrapped its massive hands around Garnet's head trying to crush it. Garnet grunted as the pressure around her head increased, she flailed her arms trying to grab onto something to find something that could be a weapon. Then her fingers came upon one of the Meat beat controllers, acting on instinct Garnet swung the plastic controller at the brute having little effect aside from knocking the plastic meat of the metal stick. Then with a roar Garnet stabbed the metal into the top of the Brute's helmet actually embedding it in there and Cracking it, stopping the Brute as it stumbled back reaching for the fake bone.

Garnet shook the dizziness from her head and charged the brute delivering a punch to its face and sending it out the arcade. The brute stayed on its feet, but its head flung side to side as Garnet unleashed a volley of hooks to the bone making it dig deeper into the helmet. The brute then finally pulled Garnet off and flung her to the side, though Garnet was able to flip and land on her feet. The brute then finally pulled the fake bone out of its helmet leaving a hole where it once was, Garnet rushed forward and tried to attack. But, once again the Brute's chest opened up and it shot another laser from it, it impacted on Garnet's chest. Garnet screamed as the laser pushed her back sending her through a cotton candy stand and well as the ring toss stand. Garnet couldn't gather her senses like Superman before all 5 of her senses were roaring out in pain.

The beam finally dissipated and Garnet rolled to the foot of the carousel that was currently filled with people. The Brute approached once again and walked past Garnet to the Carousel, then with a single hand the brute stopped the carousel making the children on it scream in terror. Some parents jumped onto the carousel trying to get their children off, just as the brute grabbed underneath the carousel and began lifting it off the ground. Metal creaked and wires snapped as the Carousel was torn off its foundation, some parents managed to get the kids off but some adults and children were trapped as the brute walked over to the downed Garnet carrying the Carousel overhead. A shadow loomed over Garnet as she looked up to see the Brute ready to smash the Carousel on her. Then another boom filled the air as Superman shoulder rammed the Brute sending it flying, the people on the Carousel scream as the Carousel fell only for Superman to catch it.

"Okay everybody rides over, take your kids and get out of the park now" Superman said as he angled the Carousel down allowing the people to run off

The Brute quickly recovered and started to run towards Superman as the people were still getting off.

"Ms. Garnet" Superman said slightly panicked

Garnet quickly dashed in front of Superman and delivered a punch knocking the Brute away, Garnet looked back at Superman and smiled before taking off after the Brute. The Brute landed near the rollercoaster where Smiley still was as looked at the Brute horrified as he had just sent off the coaster full of people. Garnet ran towards the downed brute and delivered a low kick only for the brute to block the kick as push it away. The brute then quickly kicked Garnet in the stomach sending her back and quickly jumped onto its feet. Garnet skidded across the ground still standing on her feet as her third eye widened under her visor as she unleashed her future vision.

The brute charged forwards fist raised only for Garnet to side step out of the way, the brute reacted quickly launching a backhand that Garnet ducked and delivered a punch to its side. The brutes eyes glowed red and it raised its arms unleashing a flurry blows upon Garnet. Garnet smiled as she turned into a maroon blur as the brute did everything to try and hit her. The brute's arms were a blur of black and purple untraceable by the human eye, but Garnet knew where the blows would land and knew not to be there when they did.

"You are pretty fast" Garnet said as she side stepped a punch

"But you're not as fast as him" Garnet said ducking under another punch

"That and after that tussle, I started using my future vision to look a few seconds later in the future to give a little more time to react" Garnet said bending backward

"Speaking of the future I see a chill coming your way" Garnet said as she jumped away from the brute

Before the brute could rush Garnet it was engulfed in a blue mist from above, and once the mist dissipated the Brute was revealed to be encased in ice. Then a red blur shot from the sky down onto the Brute. Superman stomped both his boots onto the Brute's head smashing it into the pavement. Superman then jumped off the Brute and landed near Garnet.

"People are evacuating the park, but we need to keep this fight in one place. We can't have her jumping around everywhere" Superman said

"We can take her, but she isn't slowing down at all or showing signs of fatigue. There's gotta be something we can do to weaken her" Garnet said as Superman noticed that the rollercoaster was still going with people on it

"Sir you need to get the people off that before…" Superman started, but it was already too late

The Brute still covered in bit of ice lifted itself off the ground, though from its head pieces of frozen metal fell to the ground. Then huge chunks fell and a huge mess of purple hair was revealed. The Brute lifted its head making Superman gasp and Garnet flinch.

"A-Amethyst?" Superman said confused as the face of the Brute was a mirror of Amethysts

Though it looked like Amethyst, its face was more Brutish and was currently contorted in anger as the Brute glared at the two. There were also strange metallic like veins across its face, and it barred razor-like teeth. The Brute stood up and released a deafening roar at the two as its chest opened up again. It then fired the chest beam again dragging it up towards the two. Superman and Garnet sidestepped the beam letting it pass them, but they forgot about the roller coaster. The beam cut through the track like a knife, and the people on board screamed in terror as they approached the end of their line. Both Garnet and Superman looked on in horror, but they're heads snapped back to the roaring Brute charging them.

"GO, save them!" Superman said stepping in front of Garnet

Garnet reacted quickly rushing towards the coaster as Superman charged towards the brute and they clasped hands in a test of strength.

"Smiley hit the brakes!" Garnet ordered as she jumped on the track

Smiley complied and pulled the brake on the coaster making it slow down, but it was still going too fast. Garnet jumped in front of the coaster cars and caught them, she then proceeded to push against the cars stopping them right before the hit the melted track. Luckily the cars stopped near the walkway for the coaster as Smiley released the people from their cars.

"Everyone get off now, Smiley take everyone here and get away from the park" Garnet ordered as Smiley nodded

Back with Superman he was in an all-out bare-knuckle brawl with the Brute. The brute let out animalistic roars as it tried to punch Superman. Superman blocked a punch with his forearm taking a moment to examine the Brute's face.

"It looks like Amethyst, but it also totally different. Those eyes they almost like Luthor's creation, but it's like there's something else in there. There's someone else in there, but their buried underneath so much anger. This isn't natural" Superman said as he grabbed the Brutes arm

Still holding the arm Superman flipped over the brute pulling its arm back and then using his free hand to push its head down.

"Listen, I know there's a thinking thing in there. You need to stop this now" Superman pleaded to the growling Brute

The brute then held out its free arm and with a metallic crack turned it around to face Superman. Superman's widened as he was punched by the twisted arm sending him to the side. The brute realigned it arm and jumped on the downed Superman delivering a punch to his cheek. The brute then grabbed his neck with one hand and his face with the other. The brute then began to twist Superman's head trying to snap his neck. Superman let out pained grunts and groans as he felt the pressure building on his neck. The brute was covering one of his eyes as he glared at the brute, then Superman's eyes glowed red. And with an angered roar he unleashed his heat vision. The beam from his free eye sliced against the Brute's cheek though it gave no reaction, and the beam from his covered eye went through the Brute's hand but again no reaction. But, at the same time the beam hit the Brute's still frozen shoulder pad, the cold metal being heated up so fast caused it to crack and then burst. Superman shut his eyes as the shards flew to his face bouncing off it, one large shard embedded itself on the ground inches away from Superman's head. Superman looked up and his eyes widened as he saw bits of the shoulder pad embedded in the side of the brutes face, but it didn't seem to notice or care. The Brute roared again showing its teeth as it let go of Superman's face firing another punch and then with both hands grabbed his neck strangling him.

Superman choked and gagged as he flung his arm around trying to grab onto something, he couldn't breathe and was slowly losing his strength as he saw the world darkening. Superman's eyes went to the exposed shoulder of the brute where its bare purple skin could be seen as well as the circular purple gem on its shoulder. There were three green electric bolts in the form of an upside-down triangle embedded in the gem with various wires connecting it to the large suit the Brute was wearing. Superman summoning his strength reached out grabbing one of the bolts and then with a desperate battle cry pulled one of them out. It appeared to have done something as the brute stopped its strangling letting superman breath. Superman looked up in confusion as the Brutes head jerked from side to side and its eyes twitched. Then with a cry Garnet ran in holding one of the coaster cars and swung it at the Brute, knocking it off Superman and sending it a few feet away. Garnet raised the car again ready to attack.

"W-hack-wait there's-cough-there's something wrong. Look it has a gem like you and this was inside it' Superman said taking in the air and holding up the bolt.

Garnet looked at the bolt and then to the Brute seeing the gem on its shoulder still with two more bolts in it. Before she could question it the Brute jerked about, its body flailing in every direction let out metallic creaks as it did. And then suddenly the Brute went rigid and silent, everyone went silent as they waited for the Brute to make it move. After a few seconds it did though it was nothing either of them was expecting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Brute's head shot up and let out a piercing pained scream that forced Garnet and Superman to cover their ears

The brute turned around showing its face, no longer contorted in anger but in fear and pain. Its eyes were wide as they darted around scanning the area, and the Brute continued to scream never taking a breath. It touched the shrapnel in its face and looked at the hole in its hand the screaming getting even louder.

"I-IT'S HURTS, WHY DOES IT HURT, WHY AREN'T I RETREATING TO MY GEM, IT HURTS, IT HURTS, OH STARS MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" The brute screamed falling to its knees and holding its head

"You need to calm down let me help you" Superman said as he approached the brute only for Garnet to stop him

Before Superman could object he saw that the brute stopped screaming and had a confused look on its face as it looked around panicked. The two remaining bolts on its gem began to glow.

"Wha-who is-this voice-I—I remember this voice it-you-you were the one-you did this me-why!" The brute screamed but then stopped gasping as it began to rise

"What-how are-AAARGH!" The brute screamed as she flung her head back

Garnet and Superman looked on in horror as the Brute began to move about like it were a puppet. Its movements were unnatural, like an outside force was moving it like a doll

"I-ARRGH- Y-YOU'RE IN MY-GAAAAH-ST-STOP IT- STOP IT NOW-LET ME GO!" The brute screamed again letting out another pained scream as the bolts began to glow brighter

"P-PLEASE-LET ME GO-I-I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE-EVERYTHING HURTS-I JUST WANT IT STOP-PLEASE HAVE MERCY-I-I-I DON'T-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Brute screamed again as it stumbled back and looked at the two heroes

"P-please help me" The brute sobbed looking at the two holding out a hand

Superman had enough and pushed passed Garnet to get to the Brute

"Superman wait!" Garnet yelled as he reached the Brute

"Listen I'm going to help you, but you need to tell me what wrong, what do I need to do" Superman said trying to sound calm but was panicking a bit as he looked at the Brute's terrified eyes

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't-argh-how long have I been like this. No it's not just this, I can feel everything, and years' worth of pain piled up and pushed to the back of my mind. The-they did this to me, they made me into this, I-I don't even know what I am anymore" The brute sobbed grabbing onto Superman's shirt

"You need to calm down, I'm going to help you. Is it these bolts, maybe if I take them out I can…" Superman said as he grabbed one of them only for a surge of green electricity to surge from it making his hand recoil back

And then the next thing Superman saw turned his blood to ice. Green electronic like veins began to grow inside the gem coming from the Bolts. The brute let out another scream her eyes going wide and tears beginning to form. The Brute looked at Superman with her tear filled eyes

"Shatter me" the brute begged

"What?" Superman said horrified

"SHATTER ME, DO IT NOW, SHATTER ME, PLEASE!" The brute begged as the veins then appeared on her arm and began to grow

"I-I don't" Superman stammered out

"PLEASE DO IT, PLEASE, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AGAIN. DO IT, BEFORE-AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" The brute screamed as the veins began to appear on her face, she then pushed Superman off her and fell onto her back

Superman could only watch as the Brute flailed on the ground as if she were having a seizure, grunts and gags escaped her mouth as the continued to flail. The veins growing more and more across her face, and with a final scream she went silent and still. Superman stood up and slowly approached the brute with a worried expression. Then the Brute shot up ontoit feet facing Superman, the veins had reached the Brute's eyes and had even begun to grow in there as well. The Brute hissed as it stared down Superman, its body twitching in an unnatural manner as it stepped towards him. Garnet was visibly taken back by what she saw stepping back in fear. The Brute let out a guttural roar as it charged Superman looking like a rabid animal as it did. Superman didn't move he froze as he looked at her, through the beastly face he still saw the person begging for help. The Brute was about to attack until Garnet rushed in front of Superman Gauntlet raised and with a roarthrew a massive punch towards it.

* * *

Boardwalk

"And-we-are-FREE!' Lois shouted as she pulled herself and Steven off the pole having Jimmy and Greg help them down

"Were free" Steven said happily

"Not yet, suck in that gut kid we gotta get out of this dumb rope" Lois said

The two men stood aside as Lois and Steven began to try and slip their way out of the rope, after a minute of struggling the rope feel to the floor with two sighs of relief

"Finally!" Lois said with a smile

"Woo-Hoo!" Steven said raising his arms just as Greg swooped up and hugged him

"Okay so now what?" Jimmy said confused

Just then Pearl let out a pained scream as she was sent flying crashing onto the roof of Beach City Fries. Robo stood before a panting Amethyst whose whip was torn and she was currently covered in small bruises. Robo smiled beckoning Amethyst to come forth, Amethyst growled and then threw the broken whip at her. Robo barely acknowledged it as she batted it away, Amethyst let out a battle cry as she spun dashed towards Robo. Robo sidestepped the dash letting Amethyst dash past her, Amethyst quickly turned around and dashed towards her again. Only halfway towards Robo Amethyst stopped the spin dash and launched herself forward leg out-stretched. Robo raised her hand and stopped the kick Amethyst grunted as she landed on the ground facing Robo. Amethyst roared as she launched herself at Robo again throwing a flurry of Kicks and punches, all of them blocked without Robo moving an inch. Their movements were a blur of purple as Amethyst yelled at the top of her lungs trying to hit Robo, while Robo simply had a smile on her face amused by Amethyst attempts. Amethyst let out an angry cry as she threw one last punch at Robo's face, which she caught. And then with her free hand Robo slapped Amethyst across the cheek sending her down to the ground.

"Did you just slap me?!" Amethyst said offended picking herself up and holding her cheek

"Yes, I do it to everyone beneath me. Though in regards to your creation, you should consider an honor" Robo said with a condescending smile

Amethyst was silent for a few seconds, but then exploded in anger rushing towards Robo wanting to land one blow. Robo then lifted her leg kicking Amethyst in the gut making Amethyst eyes go wide. Amethyst fell to her knees holding her gut coughing and gagging at the feet of Robo.

"Consider this a mercy, you probably won't survive what's coming next" Robo said raising her hand over Amethyst

She was about to bring it down when a pearlescent fireball impacted on Robo's chest making her step back. With her chest plate damaged Robo looked up to see a panting Pearl atop the fry shop pointing a smoking spear at her. Robo let out an annoyed sigh as she grabbed Amethyst by the hair and then with a quick spin she threw Amethyst at Pearl knocking her off the roof and allowing the two to fall onto the boardwalk.

"I'm usually not one for fusing work and play, but this was amusing thank you for this. But now I have a quota to fill so." Robo said holding out her arm as her hand transformed into a cannon

Before it could even charge a stone was soaring towards her head, Robo without looking caught the rock and slowly turned towards the offender. Steven stood terrified but tall as Robo glared at him.

"St-stop hurting my friends" Steven said scared

"Oh I can't forget about you now" Robo said as she began to walk towards Steven

Lois quickly stood in front of him giving Robo and strong glare

"Steven wherever you going to take me, take your father and Jimmy. I'll hold her off" Lois said grabbing the broken light fixture with two hands

"Lois I am not leaving you to that monster" Jimmy said defiantly

"I'm not running while my friends are in pain" Steven said as well

"I think Ms. Lane is right about running, but we aren't leaving you either" Greg said

"You have no options Hybrid, I can dispose of the female in a millisecond, I can easily outrun those two with you, and even if by some miracle you make it to the warp pad I can easily follow you. The only option for you is to surrender yourself and…" Robo said walking towards the group until something fell from the sky onto the boardwalk between them

They all saw the brute face first in the wood twitching and groaning

"Ugh, useless piece of…" Robo started but was stopped when a red blur slammed her through the Boardwalk

Superman stood over her and threw a punch onto her chest with a huge boom, digging her deeper into the Sand. He then threw another onto her chest getting another boom and burying her deeper still. Then his eyes started to glow red and he fired a beam directly into her chest heating up the chest plate. Robo gritted her teeth through the assault and as Superman poured his heat vision onto her Robo managed to point her finger at him and fired a beam right into his face. Superman let out a surprised yell as his head was flung to the side stopping his heat vision, Robo then brought both her feet up and kicked him off of herself sending him topside. With her chest plate still red with heat Robo leapt onto the boardwalk to face Superman, suddenly Robo's eyes widened and she looked up. High in the sky there appeared to be something passing overhead too high for a normal person to make out, but Robo knew what it was and smiled.

But that moment gave Garnet the opening she needed as she rushed in from behind and applied a full nelson to Robo. As the two struggled Robo trying to break free, Superman rushed in a released another torrent of Freeze Breath, this time aiming directly for Robo's still burning chest plate. Ice encased the chest plate and Superman grabbed it with both hands trying to pull it off. Robo actually looked worried as her struggling increased, she then delivered another kick to Superman's mid-section forcing him to step back. Robo then rammed the back of her head onto Garnet's nose making her visor fall off revealing her three eyes, but Garnet kept the hold and fought through the pained. Robo prepared to do so again only for whips to Wrap around her neck, both her wrists, and both her ankles. Amethyst jumped overhead landing behind Garnet and holding all the whips keeping Robo stationary. The Pearl came running in and with a battle cry stabbed her spear into the chest plate. Superman then came in and grabbed another end of the chest plate and the two began to pull it apart. After a few seconds of struggling the chest plate flew off revealing a circular and smooth purple gem, with the same three green bolts the brute had in hers.

"What in the-?" Pearl blurted out confused

Superman then rushed in and grabbed a bolt from the same spot as before and pulled it out of the gem. Garnet then released the hold and by request Amethyst let her whips go. Robo stumbled forward her body twitching as she let out pained groans and was trying not to scream. She walked right into Superman who picked her up by the shoulder.

"About time you guys got here" Amethyst said  
"What was that what's wrong with her gem?" Pearl asked confused

"We're about to find out a lot of things right now." Garnet said as she walked up to the still twitching Robo

"Alright, you're going to answer our questions right now. First-?" Garnet started

"How do we help her?!" Superman shouted sternly

"What?" The gems said confused

"Excuse me?" Robo asked

"How do we help her, she's in pain" Superman said pointing to the brute who was still writhing on the ground

"What's wrong with her?" Steven asked who was being held by his father

"Of course they're in pain, the fool didn't accept the gift they so graciously gave" Robo said

"You aren't looking so hot yourself" Superman said

"I assure you this is a minor inconvenience, once I retreat I will be made better than before" Robo said

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" Superman said tightening his grip

"She said something about they earlier, are you from Homeworld?" Garnet asked approaching Robo

"Ho-hahahaha-Homeworld, like those simple-minded fools could create something like me" Robo said with a laugh, Superman mentally noting the exchange between the two

"You are obviously a Pearl, but you've been modified. Homeworld would never do something like this to a Pearl, who sent you here, and why do you want Steven?" Pearl asked

"I serve those who will become synonymous with god, in due this time the hybrid and this planet will be a part of something more amazing than they could ever hope to be a part of in their lifespan." Robo said ominously

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, are you gonna start making sense or are we gonna have to knock you a good one" Amethyst said annoyed raising her fist

"Be patient defect you will see in time. Well, probably I mean you gonna be dealing with some stuff soon enough and you may not make it through it" Robo said with a smiled as she tapped a section of her arm and it started to glow

"What is that supposed to mean?" Superman said confused

Just then the brute rose to her knees screaming at the top of her lungs making Steven and his friends cover their ears and Superman and crew turn around in shock.

"IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO MUCH, THERE'S TO MUCH, MAKE IT STOP AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The brute screamed out in pain as her body began to glow brightly shining through the openings of her suit

"Uh guys, I've seen enough movies to know that is probably not a good thing" Jimmy said stepping back

"The red haired human is correct, dear brute despite your failure to complete the task as instructed you still completed it. And now I will grant your wish, in a few seconds the pain will stop" Robo said sinisterly

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Superman shouted grabbing Robo with two hands and shaking her

"She's gonna explode" Garnet said grimly looking at the brute as she glowed brighter her face un-seeable as it was glowing bright

"Correct, and with your future vision you probably have seen it to be quite a sizable one enough to destroy half this human settlement" Robo said with a smile

"Stop it now" Pearl said pointing her Spear at Robo's exposed gem

"But if I do that how will I make my escape?" Robo said simply

Before anyone could question what Robo said her gem sunk into her own body. Robo then threw her arm upward and transformed it into the cannon. Then with a bang the gem shot out of the cannon like a Rocket soaring high into the sky with a twinkle. Robo gave one last condescending smile as her body poofed into a cloud of purple smoke, her robotic armor falling to the ground clattering. The Brute had risen to its feet, clutching its head and still screaming as it glowed brighter and brighter. The armor it wore appeared to be cracking.

"We need to help her" Steven said

Superman the wrapped his arms around the brutes waist

"I'm going to but you all need to get down now" Superman said

"Superman wait!" Garnet shouted before he took off into the sky in a red blur

"Garnet?" Pearl said walking next to her and looking up

"He-can't save her Garnet said sadly as everyone was looking up into the sky

* * *

Superman carried the brute as high in the sky as he could as he examined the armor.

"Alright, alright, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. I just need to figure this out" Superman said panicked as he examined the armor trying to find a way to stop the explosion

"W-w-w-w-" the brute stammered out as her body continued to glow

"Maybe if I take out the rest of these bolts I can-" Superman reaching for them

"No-it's too late-you can't stop it-I can feel it-this is the end" The Brute said sadly her head lowered

"NO IT'S NOT, DON'T SAY THAT! I CAN SAVE YOU, I JUST NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT, I CAN SAVE YOU, I-I-I JUST NEED-" Superman yelled as he tried to think of an answer

"No-no you can't, but-" the brute said quietly as she lifted her head showing her sad eyes but an appreciative smile on her face

"Thank you fortrying" The brute said with a sob, Superman felt tears building up in his eyes as he held her

* * *

From the ground everyone in Beach City could see the purple light that was nearly as bright as the sun. Then the light disappeared and was replaced with a massive explosion that filled the sky. Everyone in the town could only look up in awe and horror wondering what just happened, though those who stood on the boardwalk knew exactly what happened.

"Oh my god" Greg whispered looking at the explosion

"No, no, no, no, this is not happening" Lois said looking up

"I-is he-" Jimmy stammered out

"Wait look" Steven said pointing up

From the fiery ball of smoke a small blue figure emerged from it and began to fall, it landed in the ocean with a splash.

"He's in the water" Steven shouted as he freed himself from his dad's grip

"We gotta go get him, he may-" Steven shouted as he ran towards the beach but stopped suddenly, everyone looked at Steven in horror

"St-Steven" Greg stammered as he saw the dart in the back of Steven's neck, and with that Steven fell face first onto the boardwalk

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jimmy shouted

Garnet quickly turned around only to be blasted off the boardwalk by a huge burst of sound making her scream out in pain as she hit the sand. The same happened to Amethyst and Pearl as they turned and ran towards the attackers only to be knocked back by the same sound. While the gems were left glitching on the beach they were suddenly surrounded by US soldiers all pointing guns at them. Greg however didn't care or notice any of that as he ran to his son

"STEVEN!" Greg yelled as he ran to Steven only to be stopped by Soldiers

"Let me go, that's my son, what are you doing?!" Greg yelled as the soldiers held him back

Then there was a roar from overhead as a helicopter flew overhead, and more soldiers flooded the boardwalk.

"Hey wait, what the hell is going on what happening!" Lois yelled as soldiers stood in front of her a Jimmy pushing them back

"Ma'am you and your friend need to stand back now" the soldier said

"How about you tell me why U.S. Soldiers just darted a damn child, before you start barking orders at me soldier" Lois said authoritatively jabbing her finger in the soldier's chest

"Still have your father's authority, I'm surprised you didn't join the army" A male voice said from behind making Lois freeze and turn around

"John… John Corben?" Lois said confused

"Nice to see you again Lois, don't worry we're here to help" John said with a charming smile

"Wha-why are you…. General" Lois said with a hiss

* * *

Unknown Area

Within an dark room, where the only light illuminating the space was multiple blue lights from above, and smaller purple lights from what looked like smaller consoles. Within the darkness voices spoke.

"Gem drone 1397 has been detonated" a cold monotone voice said

"Who cares that was a failure waiting to happen, they didn't accept the restructuring or reprogramming, we had to suppress her personality entirely. Now gem drone 9501, is far more superior in comparison" a voice said jovially

"Gem Drone 9501 has activated its emergency escape routine, and is currently in Earth's orbit. She is requesting extraction and repair" the monotone voice said

"Oh is she now, well there are some upgrades I've been meaning to tryout. She'll have to be disinfected of course beforehand" the jovial voice said

"Did 9501 complete their mission?" another voice said in a serious tone

"The Hybrid was not retrieved, however the earth gems are now in the custody of one of the Earths governments. And it is confirmed, the Kryptonian is on Earth" The monotone voice

"If the Kryptonian is there, then it must be there to. We can finally complete the archive" the serious voice said

"It will feel so good to have that loose end tied" the jovial voice said

"Feelings have nothing to do with this, this is our purpose" the monotone voice said

"Either way we will soon have everything we need, we will be closer to perfection" the jovial voice said

"I will change course to Earth, it will be optimal to complete all tasks while we are there, as well as adding a new section to the archive." The monotone voice said

"Earth is such a drab little planet, if it wasn't for its intriguing history we wouldn't even bother" the jovial voice said

"It appearance doesn't matter, we need the data on the planet, as well as the hybrid and the Kryptonian. Soon we will have the Kryptonian archive complete" the monotone voice said

"Soon we will be perfect" the jovial voice said

"Soon we will be one step closer to surpassing those fools, who dared to say they were superior, and that their way was righteous. We decide what is righteous, we are superior' the serious voice said

* * *

 ** _(Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one's gonna be a fun one. With this mystery threat looming ever closer more revelations will be made and your gonna like them I assure you. On a side note I'm looking for some art to be made with my story, if you happen to be an artist with a Deviantart page and are interested please PM so we can discuss more. If you like what you've read then leave a review I will reply ASAP, so until the next chapter Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year to you all. ) :D_**


	17. Chapter 16: Heroes Chained

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(Note: Hello everybody here I am with another update for you to ring in the New Year. This took a lot out of me writing, but with the help of a friend Mysterious Mr. M I was able to bring this to you sooner than expected. If you have a chance please check out his page he has a bunch of cool stories to read, there is even one where me and him are collaborating. Which one is it you'll have to go and find out. ;) I would also like to anounce that I will be posting more art of this story on my deviantart page Gadgetboy197. I have an amaziing new piece created by the talented Littlesnaketail on Deviantart. Check out the art they made for me and then check out their page, they're SU art is amazing. With all that out of the way enjoy the story. :D)**_

 **Chapter 16**

Steven's world was a blur of colors and sounds. He felt something hit his neck, then he felt started to feel woozy, and now he didn't know what was even going on. He saw blurry figures moving about over him, he was pretty sure he was being carried, and he saw flashes of green, yellow, blue, and red; to name a few colors. Then there was the voices, in his dreary state he could make out a few things said and even guess who was saying them.

"….Get back….." he didn't recognize that one.

"… My son….what are you…. Why….?" That one sound like dad.

"Hey…. My camera….. You can't!" Sounded like Jimmy.

"U.S….. Confidential…..national security." Didn't know that one.

"Let me go…..you can't…who do…." That sound like Amethyst.

"Let him…..aaargh… Steven!" That was Pearl.

"We found….. Unconscious….bring him." Another one he didn't know.

"You don't understand…. We weren't….." Garnet, all his friends the sounded distressed and he didn't know why.

He wanted to help but he was just so tired, and with that darkness took him as he drifted off to sleep.

Beach City, the Next Day

Greg sat inside his Car wash a broken man, it had been almost a full day since they took Steven and the gems and he still had no idea where they took him or why. After the fight the Military swarmed into the small town, drugged Steven, hit the gems with some weird sound cannon, and loaded them all into separate trucks. They also ended up taking the armor that Robo-Pearl left behind, and Superman who washed up on shore unconscious not few minutes after they came. They also offered aid to anyone caught in the fight, but Greg didn't care about all that, he wanted his son. They took him, Lois, and Jimmy and started asking them questions. They asked Greg about Rose, how long he knew her, how old Steven was, if he had ever come in contact with any unknown substances, and if he had come down with any ailments after Steven was born to name a few. Despite his worry Greg remained calm throughout the whole thing answering truthfully to some questions or playing ignorance for others, though admittedly some of it was really his own ignorance. But when they asked him to describe his 'Physical' interactions with Rose that's when he drew the line and demanded answers about his son. Everytime was the same answer.

"He is safe, he has been taken to a facility to be treated, and will be returned to you soon."

It was like this throughout the whole night, the entire town had been put on lockdown, no one in or out, everyone being asked about Steven and the gems. They ended up taking Jimmy's cameras and Lois, well, she acted how Greg felt. Lois was none stop yelling at the soldiers, particularly the one named Corben. She was demanding answers, but not getting any. She was angry and confused, so was Greg. But, while Lois was vocal about it, Greg just didn't know what to do. He currently sat in his Car Wash, with soldiers standing in front of it for 'his protection.' He managed to look out the window to see the various lights coming from the beach. The beach had been entirely closed off as more soldiers and scientist came in, putting up a fence. They were checking the temple, they pulled out all the items and appliances in the house scanning them. And were currently trying to get inside the temple with little success.

This is something Greg and the gems had feared for years that if they got out this would happen. This was their doomsday scenario and they had no plan. The town was being torn apart and Steven was taken to god knows where to have god know what happen to him.

"Rose…. I promised I would take care of our son. And now he's gone and there isn't a damn thing I can do to help him." Greg cursed under his breath as he looked at the soldiers standing outside.

Just then a car pulled up in front of the Car wash and sitting inside was Lois Lane.

"Good Evening Gentlemen, how's the standing going?" Lois said with a sly smile

"Ms. Lane can you please, just not right now." One soldier said defeated.

"What is it tiring making sure this late 30-ish old man doesn't escape this Car Wash." Lois said mockingly.

"Seriously, were just doing are job." One soldier complained.

Greg walked to the door to get a closer look, until he heard a tapping from behind. Greg turned to see Jimmy outside the window, before he could yell Jimmy quickly brought his finger to his mouth, shushing him. Jimmy gestured to the window and for Greg to come. Greg looked behind to see Lois still talking to the guards, Greg the opened the window and with Jimmy's help quickly exited the Car Wash. The two then quietly sneaked along the back running behind the nearest building.

"Way to put our tax dollars to works boys, America will sleep tight tonight." Lois said as she drove off.

"Screw you lady!" One soldier yelled back.

Lois drove down a few blocks before stopping in front of an alley where Jimmy and Greg emerged.

"Get in Universe were going after your boy and your friends." Lois said opening the door to her car.

"R-really?" Greg said in surprise and gratitude.

"Heck yeah we are, come on!" Jimmy said enthusiastically as he jumped in the car.

Greg without hesitation jumped into the passenger seat next to Lois

"Wait isn't the whole town closed off, how are we supposed to get out?" Greg asked

"Oh, I found a few of Steven's friends who were willing to help us out." Lois said with a smirk as she put her foot on the gas pedal.

Meanwhile, at the same time, near the edge of town where a wooden police barricade was setup, Vidalia was holding the hand of her son Onion while they both stood in front of two soldiers; their weapons, magazine's, and radio's on the ground.

"You have to forgive my son, he's always had sticky fingers. You know how kids his age are." Vidalia said with laugh.

"Stealing the weapons, magazines, and radios of U.S. soldiers goes beyond simple childhood antics Miss. You need to seriously discipline your child he could've hurt himself or someone else." The soldier scolded while Onion simply looked up and smiled at him.

Before the soldier could berate her further the sound of a roaring engine filled the streets. Just then Lois car broke through the barricade and zoomed out of town, with Vidalia her son and the soldiers standing on the sidewalk.

"Oh shit!' The soldier yelled, panicked as he reached into the pile and pulled out a radio.

"Attention we had a perimeter breach I need backup, repeat I need…. Wait is this thing even on!?" The soldier said as he began to fiddle with the radio.

Vidalia smiled at her youngest son as Onion returned the smile, he then opened his pocket revealing it to be stuffed with batteries

"What am I going to do with you, Scamp?" Vidalia said with a smile picking up her son

Vidalia watched the car speed down the road out of town and into the horizon with a small smile.

"Go get your boy, Universe." Vidalia said

Lois's car drove down the lonely road at high speeds. Lois had a determined look on her face while Greg and Jimmy looked rather worried about the speed they were currently traveling.

"Lois, slow down, we aren't going to save Steven and the other if we wrap ourselves around a tree." Greg said.

Lois took a breath and slowed the car down still going at a moderate speed.

"Sorry, got a little too into the moment." Lois said breathing.

"Don't worry, that was the second most exciting thing in my life. Are we actually going to break into a Military base?" Jimmy asked excited.

"Wait a Military Base!?" Greg shouted surprised.

"Yep, it's not too far from Metropolis. Camp Davis is a military deployment base, but has also been used for interrogation, experimentation, and weapons manufacturing and testing." Lois stated eyes still on the road.

"You know a lot about this place." Greg said surprised.

"I know two people who spend a lot of time there, and they both are the reason your son was taken away." Lois said seriously.

"What, why, who!? What cold hearted bastards would kidnap a kid." Greg said

"One's my wannabe boyfriend, the other is my father." Lois said simply.

Jimmy let out a surprised "Oooooo" as she sunk into his seat while Greg had a surprised an apologetic look on his face.

"I-I am so sorry-." Greg apologized.

"Don't, Father was a military man always wanted a boy got me and my sister instead. After that he tried to control every aspect of my life, including who I dated, been trying for years to set me up with his right hand stooge John Corben." Lois explained as she continued to drive.

"Lois-I'm sure your father-." Greg said sympathetically.

"Save it Universe, I already heard it all from my sister. Let's keep my personal life out of this, were gonna get your son, the gems, and Superman out of there." Lois said.

"Awesome, so what are we going to do once we get there?" Jimmy asked.

"I can get us inside…. And once there we will work it out" Lois said not really inspiring confidence.

"Oh God." Jimmy said in realization.

"Okay listen, I don't have a plan. But, we need to do something, what they did was wrong. Superman, your son, the gems they did nothing to deserve this. Whatever they are doing cannot be on the books, if I can get some evidence show it to the public get them on our side, we can bring them down. Steven is a definite, but Superman and the gems may be harder. We're gonna need photographic evidence though." Lois said

"Jimmy Olsen Ace Photographer has got your back." Jimmy said pulling out a Camera

"Wait, didn't they take your Camera?" Greg asked confused.

"You think an Ace Photographer like me carries one Camera." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Greg this is gonna be dangerous, if you want out I won't blame ya." Lois said looking at the father.

"He's my boy, what father wouldn't do everything for their child." Greg replied with a smile making Lois smile.

"Steven's lucky to have a dad like you." Lois said as they continued to drive.

"That reminds me whatever happened to Clark, did he get hurt during that fight." Greg asked.

"Superman said he got him to safety, all we can do now is trust him and wish the best for Clark. Right now we have a mission, and I believe Clark would agree with me on this." Lois said.

"Well, maybe not to this extreme, but he is definitely the type who would not stand for this." Jimmy said.

"Clark is a lot braver than he appears." Greg said.

"Yeah, he is." Lois said in contemplation.

Camp Davis, Underground

Pain, head throbbing, vision blurry, focus, figure out where you are.

"How is this possible?"

Room, no natural light, one door sealed tight.

"There is nothing, no heartbeat, no brainwaves, how is this thing able to walk, talk, do…. Anything?"

Your restrained, metal bindings, steel chair.

"Traditional methods aren't working, use the devices I provided and attach them to the stone protrusions on each subject."

You were ambushed, attacked with foreign weapons, brought to their facility.

"Alright we'll…..Oh no!"

They took Steven, need to escape, need to find him.

"She's breaking free!"

Need to find him, Need to save my Baby.

"Hit them again, again!"

Pearl let out a roar as she tore her hand free from the metal chair she was strapped too.

"Yeah Pearl, let's do this." Amethyst yelled as she squirmed in her chair trying to do the same.

"Pearl wait they're going to-!" Garnet warned.

Just as Garnet said that, a loud sound blasted through the entire room bouncing off the wall and hitting the gems in every direction. All three gems let out pained screams that mixed in with the sound as they're forms began to fizzle and crack once more. It was like this before the sound finally stopped and so did the gems stop screaming. They were left panting still restrained on their chairs as the fizzling on their forms slowly stopped.

The room the gems were in was pure white and appeared to be made of metal, with speakers on the corners and ceiling. Each gem was restrained to a metal chair, Pearl and Amethyst had leather straps while Garnet's was metal. While this would usually be easy enough for them to escape they're gems were also restrained. A leather strap went across Pearl's gem pushing it onto the chair, the same with Amethyst, Garnet had her palms up and were covered with metal while her wrists were bound to the chair. On one of the walls was what looked like a mirror, but it was a one way window.

"S-so-are you guys gonna do something-or are you just going- TO KEEP BLASTING YOUR CRAPPY MUSIC!" Amethyst yelled knowing they were being watched

On the other side of the window was a complex observation room filled with machines and charts with various pictures of the gems on them. Many scientists scurried about the room confirming various data, and in the middle of the confusion stood Lex Luthor, stoic and arms crossed, as he looked through the window.

"Dang, I didn't think she could do it, but she tore through those leather straps like…" One of the scientist said until.

"It." Lex interjected

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor?" The scientist said nervously.

"You referred to 'It' as a she, 'It' has no gender, 'It' is not human. Therefore 'It' and the other 'It's' should be referred to with the correct term 'It.' Just so you know." Lex said not turning around.

"O-Kay." The scientist said simply.

"Replace the thin ones straps with metal in case she tries something else, do the same for the short one." Lex said as the scientist nodded.

Just then soldiers entered the room and proceeded to do what Lex said. Then General Lane entered the room followed by John Corben.

"I must say I was rather upset, and still am, that you tore me away from a very important phone call, but this is almost worth it." Lex said.

"Happy to make the trip worth it, what have you guys got." Lane asked.

"Well nothing sir, we can't take any samples because there's nothing to take. It's like the report said totally inorganic, hopefully with Lex's tools we can get some more information." The scientist said.

"Hmm, and what about the one in blue?" Lane continued.

"Awake, but were keeping him groggy, the flickering lights that's because of him. We put enough volts in him to fry a mountain Gorilla, but there is no tissue damage. That and the nerve agent we're pumping into his room does seem to keep him weakened, though we are unable to take a sample from him as well. His skin is too tough nothing we have can pierce it, we can't even take an X ray it's like his body is blocking us out. Though unlike these three we can safely assume he is organic." The scientist continued

"Never assume anything, friend. I brought some more equipment for him, we'll confirm whether he's organic or not and see just how tough he is." Lex said.

"And what was retrieved from the site?" Lane continued.

"The metal is unknown and so far we got nothing from it, we were unable to find any remains from the larger alien when it was flown into the sky. The clothes these three are wearing aren't really clothes it attached to their bodies, we tried to cut a piece of the thin one's skirt off but it disappeared once it was removed from the rest of the outfit. Blue's clothes are normal bargain brand everyday stuff it'll be nearly impossible to tell where it came from it's so common, he might've got the shirt from a street vendor. Though we can't retrieve any DNA from the clothes, it's like his body isn't leaving anything behind. And the cape with the S on it, is completely indestructible. Nothing tears it we even went to guns and fire it all bounces off it." The scientist continued.

"And the operation on the beach?"

"The beach has been entirely closed, we are currently combing the premise. We haven't found anything of interest yet, but we are still searching. We are yet to break into the sealed area in the back, but with the proper explosives I think." John said.

"That is a last resort Sergeant, until then tell them to keep at it and keep the residence off of the Beach. Now, what about the boy?" Lane said.

"Still sleeping sir, we have kept him sedated. We have been able to take samples from him, blood, hair, and the works. There's nothing strange about any of the samples we got from him it's a pretty normal no alterations or mutations aside from the obvious, everything points to a normal healthy boy. Though when we took the X-ray that's when things got weird." The scientist pointed to the board where an X-ray of Steven sat.

"As you can see he has all the workings heart, liver, lungs, etc. However when we examined his circulatory system he discovered that not only does it connect to his arms and legs it connects to the gem protrusion on his navel as well. We have theories on how it might be connected, but we won't have anything concrete unless we examine the gem further. Which we avoided because of how connected it is to the circulatory system." The scientist said.

"Which you will not do, I believe we have supplied all the data Mr. Luthor will need. Let the boy rest and then send him back to his father, also prepare a check for Mr. Universe. He'll be pissed as hell, but at least that and the return of his son may inspire him to silence." Lane said rubbing his temples.

Lex stood away from Lane, for a moment the intensity returned as he heard what Lane said only for it to disappear shortly.

"Thank you General Lane. I believe since we can't get any Physical data from them, now it's time to see if we can get any information. Bring in the male and the retrieved specimens, it's time to hear them talk." Lex said with a sinister glower.

* * *

The gems sat in the room in complete silence, not even the sound of breathing was there.

"Well…. This is the worst case scenario." Amethyst said breaking the silence.

"We should've been prepared for this, we knew it would only be a matter of time before this happened. We thought we covered our tracks, but they knew about us. We didn't even have a way to protect Steven and Greg." Garnet said in disappointment

"This is a nightmare, they have Steven and they're gonna do Stars know what to him. We need to get out of here, we need…" Pearl said as she struggled.

"Pearl they're just gonna blast us again, don't waste the energy." Amethyst said

"STEVEN IS GOING TO BE DISSECTED, I'M GOING TO DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO…" Pearl shouted.

"PEARL, we can't help him in our current situation. They have us right where they want us, we are at their mercy. All we can do now, is wait for an opportunity, and hope for Steven's safety. But we will get out of here and we will save him." Garnet said getting a nod from Amethyst and Pearl sucked in a sob.

* * *

"They really care about that kid." one of the scientist said.

"After so long, it appears they have formed an attachment." Lex said simply looking through the window.

"General Lane." One of the scientist said standing up getting everyone's attention.

"I-I can't through with this, what we are doing to these people, this is inhumane. I mean how many laws are we breaking right now?" The scientist said panicked.

"You can only be inhumane to something that is from this planet, what is in there currently is not 'people'. They look like us, but they are not us." Lex stated.

"Yeah, well what about the kid? So, he has a rock where his belly button should be, he still looks like kid and all tests say the same thing: he's a kid. How the hell can we justify that?" The scientist said.

"We don't, you think I'm proud of what I'm doing to that boy son? As far as I'm concerned he has nothing to do with any of this, but us bringing him here was necessary. As of right now he is to be unharmed and will be returned to his father. That boy is an American Citizen and he will not be held here any longer than he needs. They however do not get the same luxury." Lane said looking at the gems.

"General Lane, I know they are not human, but still is this the best way to make first contact with life beyond the stars. If Professor Hamilton was here, he would…" the scientist continued

"Professor Hamilton was trying to leak Government secrets, and the fact he wasn't sent to prison was a fluke. I am leading this division in his absence, every action taken has been gone over and accepted by the General. So if you have a problem with this, the door is right there." Lex said coldly not moving, the scientist looked to Lane.

"Son, I understand your sentiments, but this is something that must be done for our national security maybe even beyond that. But, if you are uncomfortable with what is about to happen, you may leave." The General said, the scientist gave a small nod then left the room.

The scientist walked down the hallway passing two other scientist pushing a cart.

"…. Seriously straight from him?" One asked.

"Yep, Lex Luthor himself, and authorized by General Lane. We gotta get this stuff in the med lab, and get ready." the other said as the passed the scientist who had an intrigued look on his face.

* * *

Back in the room, the gems remained in silence until the door opened once again, the soldiers setup a television screen. They then wheeled in something that made the gems gasp, it was Superman looking extremely disheveled. He was strapped to what looked like an electric chair being held by what was thick metal chains. He had a weary look on his face and his eyes were slightly glazed over, as he panted. His shirt was torn in various spots a sleeve was missing, as well as the bottom of his right pants leg. The soldiers wheeled him in close to Garnet and then left the room.

"Hey guys, how's your day so far?" Superman said weakly with a smile.

"Eh, trapped against our will, scientist trying to run test on us, everytime one of us act out of line they blast us with the cursed sound. How about you?" Garnet asked returning the smile.

"Same, but they used electricity and Sarin Gas for me." Superman said trying to laugh

"Have you seen Steven?" Pearl asked worried.

"No, when I came to I was already strapped to this chair. The explosion took a lot out of me." Superman said as Pearl had a look of sadness.

"But, he is alive." Superman continued making all the gems perk up.

"I can hear a heartbeat, coming from deeper in this facility. It's slow and steady. I think they have him sedated, but he is alive." Superman said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Pearl said with a tear rolling down her face.

"So they did they talk to you yet?" Amethyst asked.

"No, but I think that's why I'm here with you." Superman said.

"Correct, this is an interrogation just so you know. And I hope you will all be compliant, the speakers are still primed and your chair is still wired to go. So please just make this easier for everyone." Lex said speaking through a microphone.

"Luthor." Superman said with a hint of anger looking at the window.

"Ah so you know it's me, I guess you're able to see through the glass then." Lex inquired.

"Please, anyone can recognize the slime from your voice." Amethyst said.

"Cute, now we are going to show you various images and ask you questions. You will answer all of them without hesitation. Any attempt at escape will…. You know." Lex continued.

"Where's Steven!?" Pearl shouted.

"The boy is not your concern. I believe your friend has already informed you that the boy is sedated, which I can confirm." Lex continued.

"Let him go." Pearl pleaded.

"The boy is none of your concern, he is being dealt with. You need to focus on the questions." Lex said.

"NONE OF MY- YOU ARROGANT-!" Pearl shouted angrily.

"Pearl calm down." Garnet said in a calming tone, Pearl complied.

"Good to see there is a voice of reason among you. Now let's cut to the chase, your stories are very different, so we'll be taking this one at a time. None of you are human, in fact you are two different species. But we have been watching all of you for a long time. So, ladies first." Lex said.

Then the TV screen turned on, revealing a written parchment.

"Before you is a Journal entry from Leonardo Da Vinci, in it he talks about how he was working one of his experimental flying Machines. Until the cord holding one up snapped and was going to fall on him, he should've died that day. But, a woman and her friends came over to look at his work and I quote, 'The woman who towered over me, with hair dark as the night held up my contraption like it was made of paper, she held a stoic face but I could tell she was happy I was alright,' end quote." Lex said.

The next showed multiple letters.

"These are various letters from soldiers in the revolutionary war on both sides. All are from soldiers who had received fatal injuries and were left on the battlefield to die. All of them mention a giant pink haired women approaching them, all state that she cried over them and that when her tears met their wounds they were suddenly better. Shots that should've killed suddenly vanished and so did the woman." Lex said.

Next it was an image of the Crystal Gems, Rose included, standing next to an elderly looking man.

"This is Joseph Nicéphore Niépce the inventor of the photograph, along with the first that was of himself that was taken in 1826, not two days later this was taken. The women asked for the photo which he gave, but he had also managed to get a copy which he kept for himself. You can see where I'm going with this, you ladies have been around for a very long time.

There have been many written accounts both from years ago, and even today, of people witnessing strange things. One common one is that a group of ladies were seen fighting what appeared to be a monster with various weapons. The monster then disappeared into a puff a smoke, the women then picked up something, a bubble appeared then vanished, and the women left. Believe it or not, the government has been looking into stories like these ever since the 70's but haven't been able to get any more info aside from the testimonies of crackpots and bunker dwellers. That is until I came along and gave them some headway into this." Lex said.

The screen then showed what looked like drone footage of the gems fighting a monster.

"With my Tech I was able to create a small spy drone totally untraceable to the human eye able to capture visual and audible records for hours on end. All we had to do was set one up at a place with known 'monster' sightings and wait. That's how we were to learn a little more about you Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and even Steven. We learned of your basic powers such as your hard light weaponry and shapeshifting to name a few. Though nothing compares to the data we got from the water city when you and 'Superman' had your tussle, that and when you wrecked my building." Lex said with a bit of venom as the screen showed footage from both fights.

"You were recording us with a small homemade camera, way to up the creep factor Lex." Amethyst chimed in.

"So you are aware of our lifespan and that we have abilities regular people don't have. That doesn't explain why we're here." Garnet said.

"Well one reason is because of this," Lex said showing more footage of the fights,

"People who can do stuff like this and aren't on a Government payroll, tend to make the people upstairs very nervous." Lex said.

"Those times and everything before was to defend people, we don't mean any harm." Pearl said.

"Yes, that is what you are saying. But, what I am seeing is three people who can summon deadly weaponry, have strength and speed surpassing any known human, and appear to be very well trained with using them. I see foreign soldiers on American soil, waiting for a war to fight." Lex said.

"We aren't soldiers, and there isn't any war. We were just trying to help." Amethyst said.

"No, you are and your waiting for the next battle, I mean you've already fought so many before." Lex said with a smirk, the statement making the gems freeze.

The TV then showed a carved mural it showed what looked like Rose, Pearl, and Garnet standing in front of a large group of people each with a small circular carvings on various parts of their bodies. They faced off against another group with the same carvings though on that side there were carvings of strange devices in the earth and sky over them.

"This was recovered from Taiwan, we put it at about 6,000 years ago. It is said to depict a battle between two massive armies that raged on for weeks. We can clearly tell who those two are, but I'm guessing the one behind you are your comrades. And by the same circular carvings on their bodies they had similar stones protrusions coming out of them just like you. The same for the opposing force though by these carvings they appeared to have more weapons on their side. There is much to pull from this, but the main thing is that there is more of you." Lex said

"For years now the government has been looking into artifacts and sites hidden from the world, but all carrying a similar otherworldly motif. We have found a few, but we are guessing there is more out there we aren't aware of. The water city being one until you destroyed it, and we had plans on examining another sea based sight on that appeared to be a tower but it vanished." Lex said getting a stifled laugh from Amethyst.

"For years the government couldn't tell what the purpose of these sights was until I proposed a theory. That millennia ago during humanities infancy a civil war was fought, not by men, but by alien invaders, who wished to take our planet based on the structures built. A war between beings who could have destroyed the planet as it was easily fought. But then war ended, one half left and the other stayed on Earth, hiding amongst us. The reasons for why this battle started are being debated, but I for one suggested that it was a power struggle, a war over who controlled the planet. But the half that stayed on earth for some reason was decimated save for a few, ancient texts across the world tell about the day the sky turned bright and a song echoed through the world followed by terrible roars." Lex said.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Garnet said gritting her teeth.

"But, the group that left is still out there in the Universe. Millennia passing, time to bolster their forces and improve the tech that got them here. They are coming back to take the planet away from us." Lex said seriously

"Rose, fought to save the planet you jerk, your information is all janked. And those jerks who left are never coming back." Amethyst yelled angrily.

"That's what all the evidence points to, these cities and facilities built are the most basic of a colonization process, though I guess you all invented that process. And all evidence points to some internal conflict within the invading group." Lex continued.

"You were not there, you don't know anything about that." Pearl said with an offended hiss.

"So you can understand why the Government is nervous about all this, well that and they would also like to know a little more about your allies." Lex said.

"Allies?" Superman said confused taking in everything that was said.

Just then on the screen another artifact was shown it looked like another carving. Rose was on this one as well though she appeared to be covered in a strange green splotch, though it looked intentional like it was covering her. She was backed by the same people with circular carvings, though there were also people who didn't have the circle. There was also more of them converging on the smaller enemy group. Also this time Pearl and Garnet were not depicted as being at her side, there was more and they were all very different. The first was a man who was carrying what looked like a mace and whose carving looked like it had wings. Next was another man but he was wearing a crown and carried what looked like a giant fork. Next carving was of a woman carrying a sword and shield a star on her forehead. After that was a man with a gold head and strange golden symbol behind him. And finally there was a woman all in green who had strange tendrils coming out of her. This group descended on the smaller group and in front of the smaller group was the carving of a large person in yellow holding a broadsword and a diamond shape carved into its chest.

"It appears that your side got some help in their campaign, and they are clearly not from wherever you came. I have own theory on these individuals, but our government wants something a little more concrete. Either way, we have many questions regarding your race, or what took place oh so long ago." Lex said.

"You are stepping into territory you cannot handle. What happened in the past, is in the past. It has nothing to do with what's happening today." Garnet said.

"No, it has everything to do with today, because I am here to make sure history doesn't repeat itself. So that when they return we are ready for them, and don't have to rely on the help of freaks and monsters to defend ourselves." Lex said offending the gems.

"But, like I said that's going to take a while, so for now let's introduce our next subject." Lex said referring to Superman.

The people within the room took vigorous notes of everything said during the exchange. General Lane stood in the back of the room focused on the gems, then one soldier entered the room quietly and walked to the General.

"General, we need you to step outside we have a problem." The soldier said.

"Whatever it is, it can wait. This is too important." Lane said.

"Sir, we really need you to step outside." The soldier said with a hint of worry.

"What in the hell is happening outside that is so goddamn important." John said.

"General Lane… Your daughter is outside right now." the soldier said making the General's eyes widen in shock.

"Lois… but she's supposed to be in Beach City." John said shocked.

"Well she's outside and she's demanding to see you. She's also talking about going to the press about how the U.S. Government authorized the kidnapping of a child." The soldier continued.

"Oh dear Christ, that child-." General Lane groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let me general." John said as he exited the room leaving the General to his thoughts.

"Well 'Superman' or do you have a less ridiculous name to call yourself." Lex said.

"Nah, I'm kinda starting to like it matches the S and all." Superman said.

"Hmm, anyway we haven't been observing you as long as these three but we do have an impressive dossier on you. At first all we knew was that there were some miraculous rescues across the country and going into Canada, mostly foiled robberies and car accidents averted, all the people saying they saw a blur before these things happened. Nothing concrete and usual crackpot stuff, until the incident in Alaska." Lex said making Superman's ears perk up.

"If you three ever watched the news last year there was a disaster at an oil rig in Alaska, the entire place just went up. Many of the workers on the rig managed to escape, except for a group of 8 workers. They were trapped in a facility that was on fire, and covered in debris, making escape impossible. The emergency services had silently resigned the workers to their fate, seeing how they couldn't get past the rising flames and the debris covering the facility. That was until miraculously a path was opened up in the flames and from the path all 8 workers emerged unharmed. While being tended to each worker swore they saw a man in the fire lift the debris like it was nothing and then parted the fires with his breath. Of course this was passed off has delusions due to the heat, but we know better don't we." Lex said.

"Yes, that was me." Superman said simply.

* * *

Outside, Lois was currently talking the ear off the soldier standing at the gate with Greg and Jimmy warily behind her. She finally stopped when John Corben arrived.

"Lois, you're not supposed here." John said.

"Oh great you're here, well at least that means my dad here, because your tailing behind him." Lois said annoyed.

"So cold, not even a hello hug. I mean were exes but…" John said.

"That awkward mess my dad called a dinner does not count as a date. We are not exes, we are acquaintances much like me and Samuel. Speaking of which I would like to speak to him." Lois said

"Your Dad is right you know, we'd be good together. Settling down. Having a few kids. Maybe that would clear your head of the insanity you've surrounded yourself in. This being an excellent example." John said.

"I'm kinda focusing on my career right now John, so no thank you. Right now my father needs to answer for the innocent people you have locked inside there." Lois said pointing to the facility behind John.

"Well maybe I could temper your ridiculous crusade about spreading 'The Truth'. Not everything is some giant conspiracy that the world needs to know about Lois. A reporter can't change the world. The town was put in lock down for its own protection and you and your friends are going to be sent back there. I'll talk to you later about…" John continued.

"I don't want to hear your rehearsed drivel Corben, if you aren't going to bring my father out then I'm going to…." Lois said as she pushed past John only for him to grab onto her wrist.

"DON'T, dismiss me, Lois." John hissed with a hint of anger his grip tight around her wrist.

"John. You're hurting me." Lois with a wince

"Um, excuse me." Greg said tapping on John's shoulder tearing his attention away from Lois allowing her to escape.

"Um, hi I'm Greg Universe. I not sure of your history with Ms. Lane, but I'm here in regards to my son and his guardians. I think there's been a huge misunderstanding, Mister…" Greg said trying to break the tension.

"Corben. Sergeant Corben." John said extending his arm.

"Well Sergeant its n-aaaaaaaaa-ice to meet you." Greg said as John shook his hand his grip tight.

"Hey man stop being such a dick." Jimmy said.

"And you are?" John said looking at Jimmy and letting Greg go.

"Jimmy Olsen, you guys took my camera." Jimmy said accusingly.

"And it appears we missed one." John said simply making Jimmy bring his Camera close to his chest.

"Stand down Sergeant I'll handle this." General Lane said walking up to the three as John saluted.

"Well finally decided show up." Lois said gesturing to her father.

"Hello Dear." the General said in a soft tone.

"Hello Samuel" Lois said making the General wince a bit.

"Let's cut to the chase, you are currently holding 5 innocent people against their will in that facility. And don't pull this misdirection crap with me I was there, I watched you stick a dart into the neck of a child and drive him off in a truck away from his father. Who is right here." Lois said gesturing to Greg nursing his hand.

"H-hi I'm-" Greg said this time warily.

"Gregory Universe, I know who you are sir. General Samuel Lane. I know my daughter probably talked you into this extreme, but you are here about your son." Samuel said

"YES, listen this is some huge misunderstanding. My son has done nothing wrong, and I believe what you have done is incredibly heinous." Greg said upset.

"I am aware our action are concerning, but I will let you know sir that your son is alright. He is not under arrest or anything, he will be released back to you today, and you will be compensated for your troubles." Lane said as Greg let out a sigh of relief happy to hear his son was alright.

"Wow money, that's such a good way to say 'Sorry I drugged and Kidnapped your son'." Lois said annoyed.

"Lois you don't understand what's happening, this is a matter of national security." Samuel replied.

"Oh, don't spew that nonsense at me. The gems and Superman did nothing wrong, they saved my life and the lives of everyone in Lex's tower and in beach city. They are heroes, and you don't have the right to treat them like this." Lois said.

"Lois they are dangerous. I've seen what they are capable of when they really let loose. If they were to unleash the power in a populated area it would be catastrophic." Samuel said remembering the footage of the battle the gems and Superman in the water city of Aqua-Firma.

"Well they didn't and they wouldn't, they are good people. Can you stop looking through your pessimistic telescope for just a minute and actually look at the world around you." Lois argued getting increasingly upset

"THEY AREN'T PEOPLE LOIS, they aren't even from this planet!" Samuel yelled back making Lois and Jimmy freeze while. Greg looked really uncomfortable.

"What?" Jimmy said confused.

"They are aliens Lois, all four of them. I mean did you actually believe a human could do what they do, they aren't like us." Samuel argued to his daughter.

"T-that doesn't matter. It doesn't change what they did." Lois argued back with a bit of hesitation.

"And I'm worried about what they will do. You saw what happened yesterday those two armored monsters looked just like two of your 'friends'." Samuel continued.

"And if you had any sense you could easily see they weren't on the same side, the Crystal Gems and Superman were fighting them. If there's anything you should be investigating it's where they came from." Lois said.

"And that is what I am trying to do Lois." Samuel said.

"By kidnapping and interrogating the people who defended us." Lois said.

"General, I've known the gems for a very long time. And I admit they can be a little much and sometimes not entirely aware of the damage they can cause. But, they are kind and they wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt anybody." Greg said

"Intentional or not, that is a chance this country cannot take. I'll return your son Mr. Universe, but the gems and Superman are staying here." Samuel said authoritatively

"Excuse me General." a soldier said walking up to him.

"Sweet Christ, what is it now?" Samuel said annoyed.

"Did you authorize a Gastric Bypass Surgery in the lower level?" The soldier asked.

"What?" Samuel said confused.

"Well I was down there and a scientist wanted to know if the surgery on an individual was authorized by you. Because they are getting ready and apparently you gave Luthor the okay." The soldier said.

"I did not authorize any such…." Samuel began but stopped in realization.

"Luthor is here?" Lois said listening in.

"I did not authorize this surgery, you get down there and stop them right now." He said pointing to the soldier.

"Lois, you and your friends are going back to Beach City until further notice." Samuel said pointing to the three.

"Corben with me, we are going to have a serious talk with our benefactor." Samuel said with a growl as he walked back to the base.

"Wait, what about my son?" Greg said worried.

"Dad, dad, what is going on inthere." Lois said as she followed him wanting answers.

* * *

"Does the word Krypton mean anything to you?" Lex asked, the gems looked at Superman curious for his answer.

"Noble gas, Number 36" Superman said simply.

"On the periodic table, yes, yes. So you are semi-intelligent, at least." Lex said with a smirk.

"Is he really from Krypton, why hide it now?" Garnet thought wondering the origins of the man next to her.

"You appear to be, physically at least in your twenties, I'd put at 25, maybe older. It was 25 years ago that the Coconino National Forest in Arizona was hit by a surprise Meteor shower. It came out of nowhere, striking in the center of the forest, witb most of the debris slamming against a mountain and into the forest itself. Not that the tech was very good back then, but no satellite was able to notice this thing until it was already in the atmosphere." Lex continued.

"A meteor shower, 25 years ago, Arizona. Why does that sound familiar?" Pearl thought.

"The military immediately swooped in to the area to take care of the growing forest fire, but that was only a cover. We were there to retrieve what had crashed, and what we found amazing. We know what you are. And we know what that Rocket really is." Lex said seriously..

"Rocket?" Superman whispered out

"A Rocket, then he has to be from Krypton. There is too much here to be a coincidence." Pearl thought.

"It's a bullet aimed at this planet, am I right? Fired from an alien gun light years away. Holding an alien weapon, meant to infiltrate and destroy. Maybe it's just a coincidence you came to a planet where we already had an alien problem, or maybe your two races are connected. I am curious, but that's not the point right now. You can see how the idea of an indestructible shape-shifting alien soldier might make us nervous." Lex said

"I'm sorry, is he talking about you or us?" Amethyst asked confused.

"You've managed to hide amongst us, even mimic us for years. Bet you figured it would be easier for the planet to accept you as some kind of savior if you looked like us. But you can drop the act and the disguise now. We already know what you look like thanks to your friend you left behind in that crash." Lex said

"Left behind! There are more Kryptonians on Earth?!" Garnet thought her eyes widening.

"It's something like this right? Isn't this one of your kind in its natural State?!" Lex shouted as the Screen turned on once again

This time it showed some weird looking organism wrapped in a silver blanket and inside an air tight see through box. It had six hooved legs, ears on the top of its head, and a gnarled horn on its forehead. It had bulging black eyes, and brownish fur that looked damp, and was dead for a long time. The gems and Superman stared at the screen and the creature on it in complete silence looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"What in the name of the Crystar is that is thing?" Pearl said confused looking at the creature

"I-is that a Kryptonian?" Amethyst said equally confused

"he-hehehehe-Hahahahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Superman began to laugh hysterically surprising everyone in and out of the room

"Stop doing that." Lex said angrily clenching his fist and gritting her teeth

"I'm all up for a laugh, but mostly when I understand what we're laughing at what is that?" Amethyst said annoyed

"Inside Joke, you wouldn't get it." Superman said as his laughing subsided.

"Hit them. Hit them all now." Lex ordered.

"Um sir-." one of the scientist said nervously.

"I look just like everybody else Luthor. Except my eyes don't just absorb radiation like yours do. They emit all kinds. Like the microwaves that just cooked your equipment." Superman said with a smirk as Garnet noticed the hint of red in his eyes.

"I said HIT THEM NOW!" Lex ordered angrily.

"We can't sir, nothing working!" A scientist said panicking as he tapped on the keyboard.

"The circuits are fried!" Another said as she pulled open a desktop smoke coming out of it

"What did you do?" Pearl said hearing the anger in Luthor's voice.

"I can control those beams I shot from my eyes, I can make them big and hot enough to melt steel. Or I can make them so small and weak that nobody can see them, but they are hot enough to melt through copper with enough time." Superman said with a smirk

"Luckily chrome-dome loves the sound of his own voice." Amethyst said with a smile.

"Very clever, now let's get our Steven back." Garnet said as she narrowed her three eyes with a confident smirk.

With a roar both Superman and Garnet broke the chains that held them sending pieces across the room as they stood up. Superman went to help Pearl and Amethyst out of their chairs while Garnet ripped the metal chair that held her from the ground and lifted it over her head. Lex let out a panicked yell as he and many others dived out from the front of the window as Garnet threw the chair through it shattering it. The chair slammed into the wall embedding in it as all the scientists all ran out of the room, all accept Lex who began to collect himself. Lex looked up in wide eyed shock as both Superman and Garnet stood before him with serious looks in their eyes.

"Thank you, for your hospitality Mr. Luthor." Superman said in a serious tone.

"But, now I think it's time for you to answer our questions." Garnet said as she summoned another visor to cover her eyes.

Before Lex could say anything Pearl rushed past Superman and Garnet surprising them, Pearl then grabbed Lex by his suit collar and his pants waist. With a look of pure anger and a roar to match it she flipped Lex upside down and pinned him against the wall. She press her nose against his gritting her teeth.

"WHERE IS MY BABY!?" Pearl shouted directly into Lex's face.

"YEAH GO CRAZY PEARL!" Amethyst yelled entering the room.

Lex was silent with a surprised look on his face as Pearl held him upside down "You think you're his mother." Lex replied as his face turned blank.

A growl could be heard in Pearl throat as her grip tightened, then Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Calm down Pearl, we'll find him." Garnet said.

Pearl took a breath but still held onto Lex.

"I think I can find him, I can still hear his heartbeat. I think I can track it." Superman said as he brought his hands to his ears and began to listen intently.

Pearl face brightened as she dropped Lex letting him fall onto his head.

"You can." Pearl said with hopeful eyes as Super gave her a smile and a nod.

"Well what are you waiting for lead the way." Amethyst said with a toothy smile

* * *

In the floor below where Superman in the gems were, Steven laid unconscious on an operating table. His shirt was neatly folded and rested on a table, he had a breather on that was feeding him gas to keep him asleep, and on his bare belly were small trace lines made with marker. Three surgeon surrounded him setting up various things a small table with various surgical equipment, a camera, and a pencil and paper.

"I think this is everything we need." One surgeon said.

"Not gonna lie this is probably the strangest operation I will ever do." The next surgeon said looking at Steven's gem.

"Just so were all on the same page, I'm not the only one who's having serious reservations about performing this on a kid right?" Another asked nervously.

"We have our orders, the General authorized this, and Luthor wants clear pictures of the child's anatomy around the rock. We'll make a circular incision around the protrusion and four smaller ones coming from to away from it. We open the belly take the needed photos and note, and seal it back up again. Aside from having some kickass stitches, the kid will be fine." The surgeon said as he picked up a surgical knife.

Just then an alarm rang out throughout the room startling the surgeons

"The prisoners have escaped their restraints, this is a code red, repeat code red." The voice over the speaker said.

"Oh shit, we gotta get out of here." One of the surgeons said.

"What about the kid?" Another asked.

"Carry him, we'll bring him to the safe zone and…." Another started but was stopped when the door to the room flew off its hinges and slammed against the wall.

The three Surgeons looked on in shock as Superman and the Crystal Gems entered the room staring them down. The room was silent for a whole minute everybody just staring at each other. One surgeon's arms slowly began to reach towards a silent alarm, until his eyes met Amethyst and she gave him a slow disapproving nod making him retract his arm.

"Drop everything you have now." Garnet said sternly making all the surgeon raise their hands dropping whatever was in them currently.

"Foreheads on the ground, don't scream." Garnet ordered next which they all happily did without question.

The gems then immediately ran to Steven removing the breather and cradling him in their arms.

"Oh my baby, my baby, what did they do to you?" Pearl said with tears of joy rolling down her face.

"Come on Steven it's us, wake up man." Amethyst said shaking him as he let out a groan.

"He's been sedated, he'll be out for a while." Garnet said.

"She's right, we need to get moving now." Superman said tossing Steven's shirt to Pearl, which she ended up putting on him.

"Right, can you fly us out." Pearl said

"I can't" Superman said as he peeked out into the hall

"Why not? We just hold onto you, you burst through the ceiling, and boom we're outta here." Amethyst said pointing up.

"I just can't yet, we need to get topside. It's only 12 pm so the sun should be high in the sky." Superman said as he looked at a clock that hung on the wall.

"What's so important about sun, why can't you fly us out?" Amethyst asked agitated.

"That's not important right now, we need to find a way out." Garnet said as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Pearl take care of Steven, Amethyst you disarm anyone who come close enough, Superman you and me are the shields." Garnet ordered as they all nodded.

First Superman and Garnet ran out of the room facing a wall of soldiers with guns pointed at them.

"FREEZE!" A soldier yelled.

Superman's eyes turned red as a thin red beam shot out of his eyes hitting one of the soldier's guns. The gun then turned red and the soldier let out a pained scream as he dropped the smoking gun onto the floor.

"OPEN FIRE!" The soldier yelled as they all rained bullets upon the two.

Garnet summoned her Gauntlets to block the bullets while Superman simply took them more holes appearing on his shirt. Amethyst ran out of the room, whip ready, and launched it between the two wrapping it around one of the soldier's guns tearing it from his hands and then using it to knock two more guns from other soldier's hands. Pearl than ran out cradling Steven and running down the hall as Superman and Garnet shielded her.

"Move back." Garnet yelled as she continued to block bullets stepping back as she did.

This went on with Garnet and Superman blocking bullets, Amethyst disarming soldiers, and Pearl keeping Steven safe. Though with each soldier that was disarmed more showed up and then some appeared in front of Pearl guns raised, though they didn't fire when they saw she was carrying Steven. Pearl reacted fast kicking down the nearest door.

"In here, hurry!" Pearl yelled as she ran inside.

"We're gonna need an opening!" Amethyst yelled as she ran inside after Pearl.

Both Superman and Garnet nodded as they both went back to back arms raised. Then they both unleashed sonic claps knocking the soldier back, before they both ran into the room as well. The room had two mini guns aimed at Superman's cape which was currently propped up in the middle of the room illuminated. Amethyst ran up and unhooked the cape.

"I think this is yours." Amethyst said tossing the cape to Superman.

"Thanks, where to now?" Superman said as he put on his cape.

"Straight." Garnet said as she punched down a wall and ran into the next room.

The three followed her as Garnet opened up a path punching walls and running through many room, even passing some very surprised people. They ran through 7 different rooms, until Garnet suddenly stopped at the 8th.

"Why'd you stop Garnet?" Amethyst said worried.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked still holding Steven as he groggily opened his eyes still out of it.

"Sp-spaceship." Steven slurred out pointing to the center of the room they were in

Everyone looked to where Steven was pointing and for a moment forgot they're peril. In the center of the room suspended in the air by wires was what obviously was a spaceship. It was small looking like it could hold one person, it was blue and red with a curvy design, and across the whole thing was various unreadable symbols decorating it. The whole thing was immaculate glistening off the overhead lights

"What is that?" Amethyst asked in awe

"That's a-." Pearl said but then noticed Superman walking past them and towards it.

"So this is where you've been." Superman said softly as he went to touch it.

"Is this yours, but it so small how did-." Garnet started but stopped when Superman touched the ship. The ship then started to glow brightly illuminating the entire room nearly blinding everyone. Then a female voice rang out through the room coming from the ship.

" _Ha-la. Ha-la-Kal-El-Don-Jor-El-Va-Lara-Lor-Van-Vox-El. El-Kor. El-Krypton. El-Rao. El-Eoeo. Kal-El_." The voice said softly.

"What's happening who's saying that." Amethyst yelled as she shielded her eye.

"I'll come back for you." Superman said with a soft smile as the glow dissipated. Then the room was silent.

"What was that, are you from Krypton, is that your ship. Why are you here, what is your purpose?" Pearl asked confused

Before Superman could answer another voice stopped him.

"20 years." A voice said.

The team turned to see the scientist who left the interrogation earlier.

"20 years of nothing from that thing, and with a single touch it came to life. Professor Hamilton was right, you are the key." He said amazed.

"Who are you?" Garnet said sternly.

"Go down this hall and take a left, you'll find a private elevator that will take you topside. The code to get it going is 1397." The scientist said pointing down the hall.

"Why are you helping us?" Pearl asked holding Steven closer.

"Because what we are doing it wrong, not just for the kid, but this isn't how our first contact should be. I mean I understand if you were hostile, but… I think you guys showed you're everything but." The scientist said with a nervous smile.

The gems said nothing until they heard more footsteps approaching.

"I'm willing to take a chance." Amethyst said running past the man.

Pearl the made her way past him to.

"Th-thank you." Steven slurred out with a smile making the man smile.

Garnet was next giving him a nod and then running down the hall. Superman was next

"Thank you so much." Superman said with a smile as he followed.

"Emil, wanted to meet you so much." the whispered though Superman did catch it, his thoughts on the scientist Emil Hamilton.

* * *

 _ **(Note: Heck of a chapter huh, things are getting heated up. And I can't wait to see all the reviews asking about that carving. I won't give anything away just yet, but I'll tell you this. If the gem war took place on DC's Earth even if it was 5000 years ago, well it wasn't exactly defenseless back then. ;)**_

 _ **If you like the story leave a review and I will reply ASAP. Until next time everybody. :D**_


	18. Chapter 17: A New Hero Arrives

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(Note: Another chapter coming at you sooner than expected with even more surprises to show that will blow your mind. Again thanks to my friend Mysterious Mr. M for proof-reading this, and seriously check him out the guy is good. :D But anyway time to get this chapter started, ENJOY**_

 **Chapter 17**

Camp Davis, Topside

The Alarm was heard throughout the whole building even on the topside with Lois and the others.

"Something not going according to plan dad?" Lois said with a sly smile.

"What's going down there Corben?" Samuel asked with a growl.

"The Prisoners are attempting an escape General." John said listening to a radio.

"Dammit, where are they now?" Samuel growled.

"What's going on, what about my son?" Greg asked panicked.

"What about the others?" Jimmy asked worried.

"You can't keep us in the dark about this dad!" Lois shouted out.

"You all are heading back to Beach City now!" Samuel said sternly as he began to walk into the building.

"God Dammit you just can't-!" Lois said as she tried to follow only to be stopped by John.

"Lois just calm down, and let me bring you and your friends back to Beach city." John said calmly holding her.

"JOHN, I…." Lois started angrily but then her face softened.

"I…. I'm just so worried about that little boy, he must be so frightened, torn away from his father, and in someplace he doesn't know or understand. He must be so scared." Lois said with a whimper as she buried her face in. her hands sobbing.

Everyone was surprised by this, then John wrapped his arms around Lois in a comforting hug.

"Lois the boy will be fine, everything's going to be fine." John said in a gentle tone

"John… thank you." Lois said returning the hug.

"You're Welcome, Lois" John said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Lois said with a sneer.

She then pushed John out of the way and ran through the same door Samuel went through

"LOIS, YOU CAN'T….. My pass key!" John said in realization as he felt his back pocket.

Lois ran through the door and past her surprised father as she reached the elevator swiping the card in the scanner.

"C'mon, c'mon." Lois muttered as she furiously swiped the card.

"Ms. Lane wait up." Jimmy yelled as he and Greg followed behind Corben.

"LOIS, GIVE ME BACK MY PASS CARD!" John yelled angrily.

"Dammit Lois, for once can't you just listen to me?" Samuel yelled.

"C'mon dammit just…." Lois cursed as the elevator finally opened and what was inside shocked everyone.

"Open." Lois said surprised.

Inside the Elevator Superman and the Gems still carrying Steven stood in the Elevator each having an equally surprised look on their faces.

"Hiiiiiiiiii, daddy." Steven slurred looking at Greg from Pearl's hold.

"STEVEN!" Greg yelled in shock and relief upon seeing Steven.

"Heh, small world. Sorry Ms. Lane, but you should wait for the next one." Superman said with a nervous smile as he pressed the elevator button.

The Gems waved nervously as the door closed leaving Lois in silence. Just then Lex came up from behind approaching the General.

"General as I am sure you're aware we have a very serious problem." Lex said.

"YOU, who the hell do you think you are going behind my back like that. I did not give you any authorization….!" The General yelled at Lex.

"AS I WAS SAYING, General we have a problem. The Steel Soldier is ready, we can get them back into custody." Lex said in a strong the normal tone.

Samuel glared at Lex angrily his fist balling.

"General I am ready for this, I know the project front to back. We have seen what these things are capable of. We need Steel Soldier now more than ever, we need to stop them." Corben said with a salute.

Samuel looked to Corben and then to Lex before taking a breath.

"We-are not-done here. Corben suit up and bring them down, I want them alive. They have the kid so his safety comes first, get the child to safety then take them down." Lane ordered.

"No, dad, you need to stop!" Lois begged.

"And you three are staying here until this is over. Take them somewhere, where they won't get themselves hurt." Samuel said as the soldiers approached and took the three away, Lex then approached John with a small smile.

"You're doing a great service to your country soldier." Lex said with appreciation.

"Will this mobile radiation source really work with the suit?" John asked.

"Yes it will, and if my theory is correct then Earth zero will have an interesting effect on Superman." Lex said with a sinister smirk.

* * *

The elevator stopped on the floor above the one Lois and the others were at as Superman and the gems ran out, rushing past more soldiers. Then a group blocked the hallway as Superman and Garnet took the lead.

"Release the child and surrender." One of the soldiers ordered.

"We're above ground now right?" Superman asked fists raised

"Probably, yeah." Amethyst yelled from behind.

"Good enough." Superman said as he punched the wall destroying it shocking everyone.

And from that hole the sunlight came in, Superman smiled as he took in the sun breathing in deep. He then jumped out onto the base grounds the gems following behind.

"Alright I can fly us out, grab on and-." Superman said looking behind at the gems but then his eyes widened.

Before the gems could ask what was wrong something ran past them and a metal fist the size of a basketball slammed into. Superman's face knocking him into the pavement.

"Stand down soldiers. I got these Freaks." John said as he turned to face the gems.

He was wearing some kind of suit of armor, he was as two feet taller than Garnet. The Suit was made of a shiny silver metal with green glowing veins spread across from it. Its arms and legs were large and bulky and it wore a strange mask. It stood over the gems menacingly.

"Stand down, I don't want to fight you." Garnet said getting in front of the other two.

"I wouldn't want to fight me either, looking like this." John said as he walked towards them.

Garnet balled her fist and rushed forward to face the metal monster, she threw a punch hoping to knock it back. The punch landed on the machine's chest with a thud that rang out through the base. But Garnet's eyes widened when the thing didn't twinge an inch and a twinge of pain surged through her hand.

"Looks like Metallo is too tough for you." John said through the helmet as he raised his arm.

Garnet raised a quick defense as the metal fist swung towards her face, though her arms were raised she was still sent flying to the side. Amethyst was next as ran up and delivered a kick to the side of the robot's helmet which had no effect, she then quickly flipped over it and summoned her whip. With a crack Amethyst aimed the whip for the beasts head only for it to raise its arm letting the whip wrap around it. Then he pulled on the whip bringing a surprised Amethyst forward and slamming a metallic elbow into her cheek sending her flying back. John then turned to face Pearl who was still holding Steven.

"Release the kid and surrender." John said facing down Pearl.

"You aren't going to lay a hand on him!" Pearl said holding Steven closer.

"Fine, this suits needs a test drive anyway." John said as he lifted his metal arm.

Only for Superman the attack him from behind knocking him to the ground. Superman then tried to keep him down.

"We aren't your enemies stop." Superman said as he struggled.

"You are the enemy, and I'm taking you down." John said as he elbowed Superman in the face knocking him off.

But before he could pick himself up Garnet slammed his helmeted face into the pavement and dragged him away from Pearl and Steven. She then threw him through the wall of a nearby building on base. Steven was slowly coming to in Pearl's hold.

"Steven, Steven are you okay?" Pearl asked seeing him stir.

"I-I'm alright, what happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"D-don't worry we going to get out here, we just need to-." Pearl started.

"The others they need help." Steven said looking out to the base field seeing the others fight the giant robot.

"They can handle it, I need to keep you safe." Pearl said.

"I can handle myself, they need you." Steven said with a reassuring smile.

Pearl looked at him and then to the battle, seeing that the man had Amethyst in his grip. Pearl took a breath before placing Steven against a wall, Steven gave Pearl the thumbs up before running to join the battle. John was currently holding Amethyst over his head slowly crushing her, until Pearl leapt over head and stabbed her spear in the base of the machine's neck. He released Amethyst and tried to reach Pearl, before he could Pearl managed to pry the helmet off tossing it aside and revealing John's shaven face. Pearl wanted to punch him but was knocked off quickly, John picked himself up and pointed his arms at Garnet and Amethyst. Then from his arms came out multiple large speakers, the green veins on the suit glowed bright as the sound from before blasted out knocking the two back. He then turned to Pearl and aimed the speakers at Pearl.

"This suit was made with your strengths and weaknesses in mind." John said as the speakers started to power up.

Before he could blast Pearl, Superman rushed in and moved the metallic arms upward making fire into the sky. Superman kept his grip on the metallic arms keeping them apart the two men glaring daggers into one another.

"Stop this now, I don't want to hurt you." Superman said tightening his grip and glaring at him with angry eyes.

"Finally showing your true colors, huh. Here's mine." John said as a circular compartment in John's suit opened up revealing a green light that made Clark's eyes widened.

What he saw in the compartment was a rock about the size of two baseballs, jagged edges, and having wires sticking into it from the suit. The strangest part about the stone was that it was green, and it wasn't just the color green, it glowed green and was as bright as a new light bulb. Before Superman could question what he was seeing a sickening feeling swept across his body, a feeling he has only felt a few times in his life. His vision was starting to get blurry, he muscles were weakening, his head was throbbing, and his stomach was churning.

"I-I….ugh….wha….argh." Superman moaned as he let go of the robotic arms and stepped back holding his head.

"Looks like Luthor's theory was right." John said with a sneer as he readied a punch the dazed Superman.

The punch was a silver blur heading right for Superman's head, but Pearl rushed in front of Superman spear raised and planted her feet into the ground. She took a defensive stance and blocked the punch grunting as the force pushed her back.

* * *

Meanwhile Steven laid on a wall breathing steadily and slowly picking himself up, he saw a group of military soldiers running towards the battle. But behind them was Lois, Jimmy, Greg, and Samuel Lane, who quickly noticed him against the wall

"STEVEN!" Greg said relieved as he hugged his son.

"Hey dad, sorry I worried ya." Steven said weakly with a smile.

"Nice to see you're. okay kid." Lois said with a smile

"Steven, dude, you're okay. I'm happy, but I'm more concerned about what the heck that thing is." Jimmy said equally relieved and surprised looking at John Corben in his suit.

"I'm guessing that's why Lex is here. This is your newest project isn't it." Lois said glaring at Samuel.

"The government is developing Mech suits?" Jimmy said in awe and confusion.

"Based on this new enemy were facing Metallo is needed." Samuel replied

"S-sir the gems aren't your enemy, please you need to understand." Steven groaned

"Son right now we need to get you and your father out of here." Samuel said as more soldiers approached.

"Wait what's that green light?" Greg said as he noticed the glow coming from John.

"Is that John?" Lois said noticing who was in the suit.

* * *

Pearl continued to try and hold the metallic arm back while Superman stood behind her groaning.

"What's wrong with you, I need help!?" Pearl yelled as she struggled.

"I-argh-I don't know-there's something-wrong-ngh!" Superman groaned as he stumbled back.

Then a line of soldiers appeared a few feet from the two guns aimed and ready. Pearl reacted quickly using all her strength to push John back and then with one fluid motion she hooked her spear on the back of the giant metallic leg and pulled it from underneath him forcing onto his back with a thud.

"FIRE!" The soldier yelled as the all fired at the two.

Pearl stood in front Superman spun her spear blocking most of the shots that were fired at her, but one managed to get through her defense. A single bullet whizzed past her face and went straight to Superman. The bullet flew towards his forehead though he was too dazed to see it coming. The bullet impacted and bounced off his forehead, though once it did he let out a pained yell as his head flew back. Superman covered his forehead hissing in pain. Once the soldiers started to reload, Pearl looked back at Superman.

"What happened are you….?" Pearl started but stopped and stared at Superman.

"I'm fine, what about the others?" Superman said as he removed his hands from his forehead.

Pearl didn't answer but kept staring at him.

"P-Pearl, what's wrong, why are you…?" Superman asked until he finally felt it there was something on his hands.

Superman looked into the palm of his right hand and his eyes widened in shock. Right there in center of his palm was a small red splotch. Superman then realized the stinging pain from his forehead.

"Y-you're…." Pearl stammered out shocked

Jimmy stood with the others looking through his camera to take pictures of the fight, and he too saw the same thing as he snapped the next pic.

"Superman's…. bleeding." Jimmy said in shock as he lowered the Camera.

"WHAT!?" The others yelled.

Lois took the camera from Jimmy and looked at the newest photo showing the cut on Superman's forehead and the red liquid that came from it.

"Son of a bitch, Lex was right about Earth Zero." Samuel whispered looking at the fight.

Pearl slowly walked towards Superman concerned only to have a metal arm fling her to the side as John stood before Superman his chest still open and the rock still glowing.

"I said stand down men, I got this. Deal with the others." John ordered looking back at the soldiers

"Y-you, that rock wha-have you done to me." Superman said as he stumbled back still bathed in the green light.

"What kind of man are you, what kind of man is hurt by a simple rock. And you think you have the right to call yourself Superman?" John said as he reared his fist back.

Superman tried to raise a defense, but another surge of weakness flowed through him. The metal fist slammed into his face as he let out a pained grunt as his body flew to the side and he landed onto the pavement.

"I can't wait to give Lois Lane the exclusive on this one." John said as he walked to the down Superman who was trying to pick himself up. John then delivered another punch to Superman's back burying him deeper into the Pavement.

"This is the moment I've been training for." John said as he grabbed Superman roughly by the back and lifted him over his head.

"Defending the free world from freaks like you and those bitches." John roared as he threw Superman to an empty aircraft hangar.

* * *

"Superman is getting pounded, it's like he's losing strength." Jimmy said worried

"I think it's that green light." Greg said as he held Steven closer.

"John's killing him! Dad, you need to stop him!" Lois yelled grabbing her father's jacket collar.

"John won't do anything that isn't needed. Men take these civilian out of harm's way." Samuel ordered as the solder began to escort them away from the fight.

Lois kept her eyes on the fight as the soldier began to move her. Then she surprised everyone when she drove her elbow into the stomach of one of the soldier's making him bend over in pain. Lois then ran towards the fight full sprint towards the fight.

"Get her back here." Samuel yelled as one of the soldiers ran after her.

"Go for it Lois!" Jimmy yelled as Greg and Steven looked out in awe.

Lois ran as fast as she could to the hangar while the soldier was catching up. Lois growled under her breath as the soldier came closer. Lois then hit the brakes stopping in mid sprint when the soldier was only a few feet away. She then slammed the back of her fist into his nose, there was a crack as he fell over holding his nose as she continued to run. The gems were trying to disarm any soldier that came to them, until they noticed the sprinting Lois.

"Ms. Lane stay away." Garnet yelled as she crushed one of the soldier's guns and pushed him away. Neither of the gems could reach her as more soldiers charged them.

Superman was bathed in the green light sweating heavily and panting on the ground as John began to approach.

"Looks like I'm gonna be the only Superman America needs. You however are dismissed." John said as he reached for Superman.

"JOHN!" Lois yelled making him stop and turn around and face her shutting the compartment and hiding the stone.

"Lois what are you doing here?!" John said shocked.

"John you need to stop this now, whatever you're doing is killing him." Lois said

"Lois this man is an enemy of the state." John said.

"The hell he is. And even if that was true, he can't fight anymore, this is just becoming unnecessary brutality." Lois yelled

"Lois open your eyes, this thing isn't even human." John yelled back pointing to Superman as he started to pick himself.

"L-Lois, you need to-get away from here." Superman said as she stood up on shaky legs.

"STAY DOWN FREAK!" John yelled as he threw a kick to Superman's mid-section, he let out a pained yell as he skidded across the ground.

John walked forward wanting to continue his attack only for Lois to grab onto one of his giant metal legs.

"John I said stop." Lois said as she held on

"Lois, stop getting in the way." John growled as he grabbed the back of Lois's shirt and pulled her off.

He tossed Lois aside making her land on a table as she let out a terrified scream. Jimmy with camera still in hand saw what happened.

"LOIS!" Jimmy yelled terrified.

"CORBEN!" Samuel yelled with a hint of anger.

"Oh man this is getting really bad, maybe we should…" Greg said as he looked towards his son only to find he wasn't there.

"STEVEN!" Greg yelled as he saw that Steven was running towards the Hangar

Steven was running as fast as he could towards Superman. "What am I doing, why am I running?" Steven thought panicked

The gems were still fighting off soldiers as Steven ran past them. "STEVEN!' They all yelled almost getting swarmed by the soldiers as the froze.

"What am I supposed to do when I get there? I don't know, but I need to do something." Steven thought as he continued to run

Superman was on the ground coughing in pain holding his midsection as John loomed over him.

"Lex can examine whatever's left of ya." John said as he raised his arms over his head ready to smash Superman.

"JOHN STOP!" Lois yelled as she picked herself up.

Steven eyes widened he still a good distance away from the hangar, but somehow he heard what John and Lois said. Superman was in danger and he needed to get there now. Steven felt a strange surge course through his body, he didn't know what it was, but it felt kinda good. His tiredness from earlier was gone he was fully revitalized. And then before he knew it he was gone in a blur of pink, all he knew is that he took a step and suddenly he was off. The Pink blur zoomed into the Hangar, past Lois, under John's metal legs, and he stopped in front of Superman all within a second.

Everyone's eyes in the Hangar widened when they realized that Steven suddenly appeared in front of Superman just as John was swinging down. John was already in mid-swing and he couldn't stop, both Superman and Lois let out a silent scream as the giant arm came closer to Steven. Steven's face was terrified, but determined as he stared down the giant fist. Steven then raised his hands and in a brilliant flash of pink his shield emerged. John's arms slammed down onto his the shield with a crash, though it looked like Steven wasn't affected by the blow at all. Then there was a sound kinda like a bell being rung, it rang throughout the entire hangar. And then from the shield a force burst out of it knocking John out of the hangar and shaking the hangar. Everyone on the base heard the sound, for a moment the fighting stopped as everyone looked to the hangar. Lois hit the ground as the force flew towards her, the metal holding the building together bent, the walls shook, and the windows shattered. Superman looked at Steven in awe and at the shield he held.

"That sound, it was Rose's shield." Pearl said amazed as she looked to the building.

"Steven, wh-why are you here?! That was dangerous!" Superman yelled as he stood up.

"S-sorry Superman, I don't know what happened my legs moved by themselves. But it seemed like you needed help." Steven said turning to face Superman his face had a smile but was clearly still freaked out.

Superman sighed as he looked at the boy "Steven, how did you…?" Superman asked but was stopped when a rumbling was heard.

Then a piece of the ceiling fell a few feet away from the two, and then another, and another. The entire hanger was coming down on top of them, before the two could think they heard a scream.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Lois screamed as a piece of ceiling landed behind her making her fall over, and then a large piece crumbled and fell towards her

"LOIS!" Both Superman and Steven yelled as they rushed towards her at the same time

Time slowed as the two ran towards her the debris getting closer and closer as a terrified look laid upon her face. At that moment the only thing on both their minds was to save Lois. They both reached out their hands slightly touching one another and then there was a pink flash.

* * *

From outside everyone looked on in horror as the Hangar shook and crumbled. Before any of them could mutter a sentence the hangar collapsed in on itself in a plume of smoke and debris the crash echoed in everyone's ears.

"No." Greg whispered horrified.

Samuel stood frozen a look of pure terror on his face as he looked at the crumpled heap.

The soldiers stared at the collapsed building allowing the gems to run past them and towards it.

"STEVEN!' Pearl yelled as she jumped onto into the rubble and began pulling away at the stones trying to find him she was soon followed by the others as they began searching to.

"Come on buddy, you're here somewhere." Amethyst muttered panicked.

"LOIS!" Jimmy yelled as he ran towards the wreckage wanting to help them.

"Oh no, Lois" John yelled as he began pulling away at the stones.

"Steven, please bud, give us a sign, let us know you're okay." Garnet said worried as she dug.

As soon as she said a section of rubble exploded into the air, everyone looked towards it direction. As the dust cleared they all saw something it was a muscular arm and attached to it was a pink shield though it was not circular it was in the shape of a diamond with an S in the middle. Everyone looked in awe as a figure arose from the Rubble. He was tall a few inches taller than Garnet, he had a slim but muscular build. He had long black hair that was styled like a mullet with an S shaped curl on his forehead, two large curls that laid in front of each ear and onto his shoulders. He was barefoot, his face was youthful with a pair of wide blue eyes. He wore a pair of worn Jeans that were slightly torn and a blue T-Shirt that was also torn with a red cape flowing from his back. On the center of the shirt was the red Crest but surrounding it was a large yellow star. The figure blinked in confusion as it held its head and looked around.

"What just-how did I- wait where am I-where is-me" The man said confused as he looked around

"Who the heck I that?" Jimmy said confused standing before the wreckage

"Is-that what I think it is?" Amethyst said shocked.

"Garnet." Pearl said equally shocked

"I could have never seen this coming, even if I was looking for it." Garnet said as she removed her visor to look at the figure.

"Wait, oh my gosh did we-wait Steven is that you, where are-I'm right here, oh my gosh this really happened. I mean I did it with Connie, but I never thought I could do it with somebody else-Connie, who, wait what just happened. Why can't I see you, why can't I see me-Superman, I know this is weird but you need to listen to me-these aren't my hands-Superman we fused." The man said switching between a tone that was young and jovial to another that was serious and concerned

"My baby-fused with a Kryptonian." Pearl said covering her mouth.

"Fused, what, how-When we were trying to save Ms. Lane that's when it happened, we fused together it's a gem thing-wait fused, you and me, are one-Yeah this is awesome, but also feels kinda weird there's so much in me right now, I can see and hear-no, no this isn't right this." The man said as he held his head and his whole body began to glow pink and looked like it was splitting down the middle.

Everyone looked on as the man appeared to be in conflict with himself as he glowed brighter, that was until a small cough was heard from the man's feet. Upon hearing that the man's eyes widened as his body snapped backed together and the glowing stopped

"MS. LANE!" The fusion yelled as he looked at his feet seeing Lois on the ground slowly picking herself up.

"Ms. Lane oh my gosh, are you okay?" the fusion said worried as he picked her up

"I-just-whoa-wait a minute who are you?" Lois said slightly dazed looking at him

Then Lois looked deep into his eyes and there was a flash in them that made her eyes widen.

"Superman? No wait, Steven? How, who….?" Lois said examining him.

"Yes Ms. Lane it's me, well it us. We were trying to save you and we fused, I'm not how sure how it works. But, we saved you you're okay." The fusion said relieved holding her.

"Superman…and the kid….. Fused….into this?" Lois said looking at him.

"Y-yeah this is kinda surprising, I don't really know….. Wait what's that?" the fusion started but then looked away from Lois.

Before Lois could ask what he was talking about, he suddenly ran off to the edge of the destroyed building. Lois ran behind him until they came to the end.

"Sir are you alright?" The fusion asked concerned.

There was a man he looked like a janitor and his legs were trapped under some rubble. He appeared to be in shock as his eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily.

"Sir your gonna be okay, I just need to…" the fusion said as he grabbed the rubble and then easily tossed it away.

The man's legs were crushed and twisted a pool of blood underneath. The fusion gasped as he looked at the mangled mess of flesh, the fusion could see under the skin he saw the man's bones were crushed into powder. The man looked down and let out a horrified scream as he saw his legs.

"MY LEGS, MY LEGS, I CAN'T FEEL THEM, MY LEEEEGS!" He screamed in terror as he tried to crawl away.

"Sir, please y-you need to calm down. I just need- you need to…." The fusion stammered out panicked as he tried to figure out what to do.

Suddenly he felt a surge of power and then the veins around his eyes started to glow pink. Before he could question or protest a pink beam fired from his eyes towards the man's legs. The man let out a pained scream as the beam hit his leg. The fusion let out a worried scream he wanted to look away to stop the beams somehow. But then he realized through the beams he could see it, under the man's skin. The bones that were once dust and shattered began to mend, the blood that escaped the body was now flowing back inside, and the flesh that was shredded was repaired. Lois looked in awe as the man's legs went from the twisted position they were in to their regular position. The man screams stopped as he looked at his healing legs. Then the beams stopped and the man's legs even his pants were fixed, the man looked at them in awe. And then he moved them and used them to stand. The man let out a surprised and relieved laugh as he ran from the scene.

"You-you healed him. He should've had them be amputated, and he's running." Lois said amazed.

"Holy Moly-I HAVE HEALING VISION!" The fusion yelled triumphantly raising his hands into the air.

"STEVEN!" The gems yelled as they ran towards the two.

"Guys, this amazing. Me and Superman fused, we saved Ms. Lane, we fixed that guys legs with our eyes." the fusion said excited.

"Yeah, we saw." Garnet said

"Wow, I am tall." the fusion said realizing he was taller than Garnet.

"Steven-man this is-just wow." Amethyst said looking at him.

"Steven-a-are you okay, both of you?" Pearl asked gently as she touched him.

"We're fine Pearl, We're fine, Lois is fine, your fine. We're all just fine." The fusion said happily as he put a hand on Lois's shoulder.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!' John yelled as he rushed towards the group.

The fusion quickly grabbed Lois and moved out of the way, while the gems jumped out of the way of the charging metal giant.

"Oh yeah, him. With all that happened in the last few seconds, I forgot about him." the fusion said putting Lois down.

"I said don't touch her you freak!" John growled as he faced the fusion.

"John will you pull your head out of your ass and see the world around you! He just saved my life!" Lois yelled annoyed.

"Listen John was it. I think this whole situation has been one huge misunderstanding, I'm sure if we just sit down and talk like civilized people we can…" the fusion said as he stepped away from Lois slightly worried about the intense situation.

And rightfully so, because John charged him again ready to plow his fist into the fusion face. The fusion let out a surprised yelp upon seeing him charge, but then noticed something he was moving slow like at a snail's pace. The fusion looked around and noticed that everybody was moving slow Lois was trying to yell again, Pearl and the others were charging towards them probably wanting to protect him. But they were all moving so slow and he was the only one moving at normal speed. The fusion then noticed that John's fist was only a few inches away from him, so the fusion just stepped out of the way. And with that everybody moved at a regular pace as John stumbled forward.

"Did you guys see him move?" Amethyst asked.

"Nope." Garnet said simply.

"Okay you're angry, I can see that. But if you just take a second to calm down and…." The fusion continued again only to move his head back to dodge a hook.

"Sir, you are being very rude, and there is no need for that." the fusion said offended.

John roared as he tried to throw more punches at the fusions face, but the fusion simply stepped back trying to avoid him hand raised defensively.

"Will-you-please-just-listen-to-me!" The fusion spoke as he dodged the punches.

As he back pedaled the back of his foot got caught in some rubble, he let out a yelp as he fell backwards allowing him to dodge another punch. He fell but he did not hit the ground, the fusion was floating a foot off the ground a surprised look on his face. The fusion gave John a sheepish smile and wave as John roared trying to slam down on to him. Before he could hit the fusion they disappeared into a red and blue blur making him slam onto the ground. The blur zoomed across the base ground before stopping in front of the group of soldiers that the gems were fighting previously. The fusion skidded across the ground arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance.

"Whoa-I am fast." The fusion said in amazement as he stood up corrected himself.

Then there was a bang and the fusion felt something light tap against the back of his head.

"Did someone just throw paper at me?" the fusion said confused as he turned to face the soldiers

Then there was another bang and then he felt the same light tap this time on his forehead. The fusion held out his hand and caught the object the hit his forehead.

"Oh, it wasn't paper" The fusion said as he looked at the bullet in his hands.

Then the group of soldiers opened fire upon the fusion, hundreds of bullets flying through the air towards him at high speeds. And they all just simply bounced off of the fusion as he was completely unfazed by them. Though he did appear to be growing annoyed by them..

"H-hey, stop that-please could you-." The fusion said as he raised his hands trying to stop them from flying into his face as the bullets continued to fly.

"Stop-please-I'm trying to-gag-cough-it went in mouth, went in my mouth." the fusion gagged has he held his throat and held out one hand trying to signal them to stop.

Then with a pink flash the diamond shaped shield appeared once again stopping the bullets from hitting his face. Strangely while the bullets still bounced off of his body dented, any that hit the shield simply fell to the ground with no damage. The fusion growled getting annoyed by the bullets, suddenly his shield disappeared but it didn't vanish it was like it was absorbed into his arm. A pink glow flowed up his arm, down his body, and into his right foot.

"I said!" the fusion said angrily as he raised his foot the glow seen by the soldiers

"STOP!" The fusion yelled stamping his foot down like a child.

When his foot came down the ground cracked and the Earth shook knocking the soldiers down onto their butts. The fusion had a surprised look on his face as he looked down onto the cracked pavement. He removed his foot from the ground and stepped away from the hole he made.

"I-I didn't mean to do that." The fusion said worried.

Before the fusion could walk towards them John charged him again delivering a punch to the fusions face. The fusion landed on the pavement cracking it as John stood over them.

"I'm not done with you yet freak." John growled.

"Will you please listen to me? I don't want to fight you." the fusion said agitated as he stood up.

"What's wrong scared." John said raising his fists.

"I just don't want to fight. That-and I think I am really strong and fast." The fusion said sheepishly.

"CHEEKY BASTARD!" John roared as he threw a punch towards the fusion.

The fusion then raised an arm parrying the blow to the side surprising John. John then threw another punch which the fusion also parried. Everyone then watched as the metal giant threw a flurry of punches at the fusion which he easily parried or dodged

"FIGHT BACK DAMMIT!' John roared as she threw a powerful straight.

The fusion lifted his left hand and caught the punch, the fusion had a look of agitation on his face as he clasped his finger around the metal fist. A low creaking and crunching was heard as the fusion slowly crushed the metal hand.

"I said-I don't-want-TO FIGHT!" The fusion yelled as he forced his right hand into the chest of the suit

A boom was heard when his palm met the metal chest and then John was sent flying going through the wall of a nearby building. The fusion looked at his hand in awe, he didn't put that much strength into that and he sent a robot man through a wall. The fusion the looked at his left hand and saw that he was still holding onto the metal hand, it was completely torn from the body it was once a part of

"Oh-geez, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to break your-robot-suit. I-I'm sure you can fix this, with some- welding and maybe some…." The fusion stammered out embarrassed holding the arm.

And then the pink beams once again shot from his eyes and to the arm. The arm was enveloped in a pink light and then flew to the hole where John was and then there was a Pink flash.

"Oh-hoho, WOW! Guys check it out I can fix things to. Wait was that dumb?" The fusion said amazed to the gems, but then spoke in a realization.

John burst from the hole again screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Yep, that was dumb." The fusion said surprised as he jumped out of the way dodging the blow.

"Seriously what is your problem with me, I don't even know you." The fusion said annoyed.

John roared as he opened his chest compartment again revealing the stone once more and bathing the fusion in the green light. The fusion looked at the stone confused, there was nothing but silence for a few seconds. Then the fusion grabbed John roughly by the shoulder and lifted him up slightly off the ground.

"Huh, it doesn't hurt like before." The fusion said looking at the stone examining it closely

John let out surprised gasp as he saw the stone was no longer having effect. The fusion the reached inside the compartment and grabbed the stone, with very little effort he tore the stone from it. The machine then let out a powering down noise as the veins that once glowed green stopped and the machine's shoulders slumped.

"Wait does this thing power that suit?" The fusion asked surprised as he dropped John like a rock.

The fusion examined the rock while John struggled to escape the now immobile suit.

"When I was exposed to you before I suddenly couldn't fight anymore, what are you? But still your dangerous so I should just." The fusion said as he looked at the rock.

The fusion then looked up to the sky and narrowed their eyes. He then held the stone in one hand and brought it back, then with a "Yah!" he tossed the rock into the sky soaring past everyone's view with only a twinkle left behind.

"That takes care of that, man I thought I had a mean pitch before." The fusion said looking up towards the sky with a smile as the gems and Lois.

"Holy cow, that was awesome. You two kicked chrome-dome's butt." Amethyst yelled excited.

"It appears that your fusion has powers that could only be brought out by your union." Garnet said with a smirk.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Pearl said with a relieved sigh.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS OVER, ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA-!" John yelled but then a sock was shoved into his mouth.

"John, give it rest." Lois said exhausted. holding her shoe as she walked towards the fusion.

"Ms. Lane are you-?" The fusion asked concerned.

"I'm fine no thanks to you. I'm still not sure what's going on with all that just happened but you guys need to leave now." Lois said pointing behind as a large group of soldiers and vehicles approached them.

"But what about you, Jimmy, and Mr.-Dad? I can't leave you all behind." the fusion asked

"We'll be fine, Samuel's an asshole, but he has a sense of duty and honor. I mean what's he gonna do, arrest us for standing around? You, however, need to leave now, hide, and go someplace they can't find you. I know you're all trying to do good, but you can't do that with the army chasing you. I'm not sure what we can do about that, but you just need to go now." Lois said.

The fusion wanted to say something, but then Garnet put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, it's not safe. Greg and the others will be fine, but we have to escape now." Garnet said sympathetically.

The fusion looked towards the other gems taking a moment and letting out a sigh as he nodded. He then ushered the gems together, he then put them all in a large pink bubble. Within the bubble the floated as if they were in water. The fusion took a moment to look around the oncoming soldiers, John still struggling on the ground, Lois's smile, Jimmy still looking at them amazed, the General's stern face, and finally Greg who had a small smile on his face and then gave them a small nod. The fusion smiled and then held the bubble slowly lifting them all into the sky. Before the fusion took off he looked towards the building and thehole Superman made earlier, from there he saw a pair of cold green eyes. There stood Lex Luthor examining the fusion, the fusion glared at him and then with a boom took off into the sky parting the clouds as he did. Leaving everyone to look up into the sky.

* * *

The group soared across the blue sky at high speeds, though within bubble the high speed winds didn't affect the gems and the fusion didn't really care.

"So where do we go now, back to Beach City?" Amethyst asked

"No, we can't go back. The army is still there and they're in the house." The fusion said.

"What they are, wait how do you know?" Pearl asked.

"I can see them. Aw man, they're moving all my stuff around, I have a system. I think they're trying to get into the temple, they aren't having much luck." The fusion said reassuringly.

"You can see that far?" Amethyst asked shocked.

"I can see and hear a lot of stuff, I kinda makes it hard to focus sometimes." The fusion said blinking and rubbing his ears.

"So the temple is a no go, we need someplace else to hide and think up our next move. We can try the strawberry battlefield or Mask Island." Garnet said thinking deeply.

"Don't worry Garnet, I know just the place we can go." The fusion said with a smile.

"What where?" Garnet asked confused.

"Someplace, they can't follow." The fusion said simply as they flew towards the north.

* * *

 _ **(Note: You cannot believe how excited I was to write this chapter and how excited I am to see all your reactions. I mean Superman and Steven Fusing how has nobody thought of this yet. If things go well I should have some art of him to post on my DA page Gadgetboy197. But before that here's a challenge for all of you, what should this fusion be named. Leave your suggestion in a review I already have one in mind, though I want to see what you all come up with. If I like it enough I just may switch out the one I have with yours. If so you will be credited in the next chapter.**_

 _ **But for now, if you liked the story leave a review I will reply to you ASAP. Until Next Time Everybody. :D**_


	19. Chapter 18: The Fortress of Solitude

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(Note: I'm back everybody with a new chapter for all of you. I'm glad your all enjoying this and I am going to give you alot more in the future with exciting twists and turns. Also check my Deviantart page Gadgetboy197 for some character concept art. Now Enjoy.) :)**_

 **Chapter 18**

"Alright since you're hard of hearing, I will say it again." Lois groaned annoyed talking to a soldier.

Lois was currently sitting in an interrogation next to Jimmy and Greg, after the fusion and the gems left they were brought in here and barraged with questions about what just happened.

"I do not know where they are. I do not know where they are going, what they are planning, or what they are having for lunch. I do-not-know-ANYTHING! Can me and my friends please leave now?" Lois angrily asked.

The soldier was about to say something, but the door opened revealing General Lane. He gave a simple gesture to the soldier who saluted and exited the room, leaving the four in there.

"Lois…." Samuel began.

"Save it, my answer will be the same for you as it is for them." Lois interrupted, not looking at her father.

"You technically did nothing wrong, so we can't hold you here. You all will be sent back to Beach City and stay there until all this is over." Samuel said.

"Oh, so you can't hold us for breaking into a government facility, but you can hold them for saving people's lives." Lois said.

"Lois, this is two times now that you've seen first-hand how dangerous they can be." Samuel said.

"All I saw was people defending themselves from a threat you created, and even then they still made sure no one was hurt and helped those that were." Lois said.

"Lois, they aren't people." Samuel said.

"And how does what they are change what they've done!" Lois yelled at her father's face.

Samuel was going to say something else, but Greg cut in.

"What about my son? Is he a person?" Greg asked sadly making Samuel look at him with a sad expression.

"Sir…. I didn't mean him…. I didn't mean to…." Samuel said apologetically.

"It's alright General, I know you didn't mean it. I can tell you are a good man, trying to do his best." Greg said with a small smile making Lois scoff.

"I have been with the gems for a long time and I know how dangerous they can be, but I also know that they would never intentionally hurt a person. The worse things they'd ever intentionally do is be a little condescending, not respect your personal space, and destroy a wall or two. They are good general, and they'll continue to be good even if you don't believe them." Greg said with a smile.

"Mr. Universe, we will find your son and return him to you safely." Samuel said reassuringly.

"The thing is general, wherever my son is right now, I'm sure he's safer than ever right now." Greg said with a smile making the other two smile and Samuel frown.

Two soldiers then entered the room and saluted.

"The transport to Beach City is ready, sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Well then I guess were off, it's been nice dad." Lois said getting up and walking to the door. Samuel looked like he wanted to say something but said nothing.

"Hey, what are the chances of me getting my camera baaaa-and I'm just going to walk away." Jimmy said but walked away realizing Samuel wasn't listening.

"General, old timers like you and me don't have much time left in this world. If you have something important you need to say, say it now." Greg said before following the two and leaving the general in silence.

"Well, your father was nice." Greg said nervously as he followed behind Lois.

"Save it Greg. Where did they go?" Lois said biting the tip of her thumb.

"Things were getting heated with all the soldiers and Mech suits, I think they were just focused on getting away and weren't really focused on the where. I just hope their safe." Jimmy said worried.

"I meant what I said back there, they've already proved their strength to handle whatever comes at them. I'm sure they're all doing just fine, all we can do now is be patient and wait for all this heat to die down." Greg said as the three looked up into the sky.

"You better be safe, Superman, and you better take care of that kid." Lois thought looking up into the blue sky.

Northern Frozen Arctic Wasteland

It was what you would expect from a frozen wasteland: nothing but white for miles and miles on end. Dark clouds swirled overhead as snow fell heavily onto the ground making sure the coated land was flawless. The high winds and constant snow would block the vision of anyone in the area making the trek dangerous on land and in the sky. Anyone on the ground would immediately be overtaken by the winds and snow, likely to be buried or lost to the wilderness and becoming a meal for the animals who called the area home. No airplane could fly through the storm, the snow and chilling winds would destroy any engine. But it wasn't like anyone actually came up here, it was a wasteland. Most expected to find nothing but snow covered hills, mountains, icebergs, and polar bears. And they would be right for the most part, but like all great things they hide in the most unassuming and unlikely of places.

A pink streak streaked through the blizzard without any sign of stopping, the fusion still carried the bubble carrying the gems. The fusion had a huge smile on his face as his mouth hung open catching all the snowflakes he could in his mouth as they flew at high speeds.

"Wow, arctic snow tastes a lot different than Beach City snow. It feels cleaner, like that fancy Japanese water you brought home once Pearl, why's that?" The fusion asked curiously.

"Listen, I know you're having fun and we have all been through a lot. But, do you know where you are going?" Pearl asked nervously.

"Yeah, we are really far up North, there ain't much up here." Amethyst chimed.

"All we can do now is trust them. We can't head back to Beach City, and we don't really have a backup place. We can just hope that it's well hidden and that we'll have the time to think of our next move." Garnet said

"Oh don't worry guys, this place is super safe. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but one part of me says to head north, land near a specific area where everything will be fine." The fusion said with a smile.

"So what should we call you?" Amethyst asked.

"Hmmm?" The fusion hummed.

"You been a part of the world for few minutes and you need a name. I'm not just gonna call you a fusion forever you know." Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, this isn't really the time." Pearl

"I never really thought of a name, with everything that went down." The fusion said a little worried.

"I mean are you Super-Steven, Super-Quartz, Super-Universe….. Nah that's bad. What about Superboy?" Amethyst listed.

"Amethyst now is not the time, he's not an even a boy….. I think!" Pearl said annoyed.

"Hey this stuff is important." Amethyst said.

"H-how old am I? I look like I'm twenty, but I was just born. Where did I even come from, what's my name?" The fusion said, panic rising and making the gems worry.

"You need to focus, Superman I know this is all strange and you don't understand what's happening, but you need to calm your mind and let the fusion work. You're the only thing keeping us up." Garnet said as the bubble they were in began to crack.

"S-superman, that's not my name. I have a real name, no I have two names given to me by people who love me. My name is- _Gasp_ you're-!" The fusion said the last part coming out in a different tone as if someone else said it.

"NO!" The fusion yelled as his body glowed blue and pink.

Before the gems could object Superman and Steven appeared before them with a pop and confused expressions on their faces. All their eyes met for a moment and at that same moment the bubble popped and they were all left hanging in the frozen air.

"Oh damn." Superman said simply as they began to fall.

Knowing the danger Superman quickly grabbed onto Steven and pulled him close. At the same time the gems had grabbed onto him as well expecting him to fly. Superman's mind was still a little messed up from the shock of the fusion so he wasn't in full control. Still he was able to slow their descent enough, they landed into a snowy hit with a light _POMF_. Comically shaped holes laid in the snow while the wind whistled, the heroes laid there for a few seconds

"I'm sorry-I-I didn't mean-." Steven said from a hole.

"No-no it was me. It was all just very surprising, I just freaked out near the end there." Superman said coming out of the hole holding Steven.

"Well that was fun, everyone okay?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet came out of the snow with a thumbs up and Pearl dug herself out with a groan. Superman looked around the area they were in.

"Hey this is actually close to where we needed to be, it can't be too far." Superman said as he stood up holding Steven

"Okay, just where are you taking us? First you fuse with my child, and now you take us to this frozen wasteland without telling us exactly what we're looking for or even-!" Pearl yelled annoyed.

"Pearl, there's an Eskimo behind you." Garnet said simply.

Pearl let out a surprised shriek as indeed a person was behind Pearl. It was as tall as her wearing a heavy winter coat with the hood up obscuring their face, snow wear covered its entire body showing no defining features or it gender.

"Uh, hello." Pearl said nervously, but received nothing from the person.

"It's good to see you. Could you let me and my friends in. I promise they won't cause any trouble." Superman said with a smile having wrapped Steven in his cape to protect from the cold.

The person said nothing, but their body movement showed happiness as they gestured for them to follow and made its way down the hill.

"You know Eskimos?" Steven asked.

"She's not an Eskimo, she's….. Well it's complicated. It will all make sense when we all get inside." Superman said as he followed the person.

"Inside where?" Pearl asked more confused by the situation.

"Inside my Fortress, come on it'll be warm in there." Superman said simply as he continued to walk leaving the gems with surprised expressions on their faces

"He has a fortress?" Amethyst asked confused, then Garnet began to follow

"Hasn't lead us wrong yet so, whynot." Garnet said, the other two simply shrugged and followed their leader.

* * *

Superman held onto Steven as he trudged barefoot through the snowy terrain making sure to keep up with the figure, while the gems followed closely behind. They trudged through the deep snow and harsh winds Steven burying himself inside Superman's cape which surprisingly kept him very warm. The gems were silent but very suspicious as they followed Superman who was following this mysterious person in the snow, he appeared to be very happy with the individual and the same being vice versa. They did not speak, but there appeared to be some kind of connection. Finally they all came up to what looked like a giant mountain of ice and snow. The figure stopped taking a moment to turn and raise a hand signaling everyone else to stop.

"Okay-this is a wall of ice, so what?" Amethyst asked as she looked up at it

"Just give it a sec. Do you mind opening up for us, my hands are kinda full." Superman said emphasizing he was holding Steven

The figure nodded and turned to the wall, it then removed it glove revealing a pale slender feminine hand. The Figure raised its hand to the mountain and then within the wall a small blue light shot out a connected with the hand. The Steven and the gems looked on in amazement noting that the light was in the shape of the diamond crest Superman had. The figure then put her slender hand against the icy wall and with that a flash of blue swept across the wall three times. After a few seconds of silence there was a low creaking and suddenly a rectangular panel opened up in the wall just slightly taller than Superman and as wide as an average door. The panel opened outward pushing away the snow and revealing a dark staircase inside. The figure put on the glove once again and stepped aside and gestured for the group to enter.

"Alright let's go." Superman said simply as he walked forward

"Wait a minute, you just expect us to walk down some stairs hidden behind a hole in a wall and not ask questions." Pearl said not taking the situation to well.

"We already came this far Pearl, what's stopping us now." Steven said from his warm bundle making Amethyst snicker a bit while Pearl blushed

Garnet simply shrugged and followed with the two coming close behind

"Is she not coming?" Amethyst asked pointing to the figure who stood in the snow

"Don't worry about her, she's supposed to be out here. Also please wipe your feet when you enter." Superman said as he made his way down the steps

The gems confused by what he said looked down and saw a simple Welcome mat with a little smiley face on the first step. Confused, but not wanting to push on the matter the gems wiped the snow of their feet and quickly caught up with Superman. They made it down a couple steps when they heard a loud creaking as the door closed cutting off the light and leaving the group in darkness.

"Um, s-should I-?" Pearl said in the darkness

"Don't worry just give it a minute." Superman said

And with that the walls around them began to glow lightly illuminating the way and showing off the long staircase down. Superman smiled as he unwrapped Steven and placed him down on the stairs.

"Don't worry it's a lot warmer in here. Also don't worry about the steps they aren't slippery." Superman said with a smile as he made his way down the stairs

Steven tested his bare feet on the steps noting that they were actually warm and strangely enough he swore he felt the steps vibrating ever so slightly. He also noted how all the icy winds from before were locked outside once the door was closed and the staircase was a nice average temperature. Steven quickly followed Superman with the gems following behind.

"So I know you're going for some kind of grand reveal here, but do you mind just dropping the dramatics and telling us where the heck we are." Amethyst said

"This is his home…. I think. His home-away-from-home. I'm not really sure there was a lot up there when we fused it hard to process." Steven said rubbing his head

"That is basically it, this is where I hang up my cape. Or plan to at least, it's sort of a work in progress." Superman said as he reached the final step which led to an ice wall

Superman then pushed on the wall revealing another door. He pushed the door open as light began to erupt from the growing opening bathe everyone in the staircase. Steven covered his eyes as they needed a moment to adjust to the light. After a moment they did and Steven walked forward through the door the gems tailing behind. And as they stepped through they all let out a gasp in amazement as they all stared wide eyed at the room before them.

"Welcome everyone, please make yourself at home." Superman said with a smile as he gestured to the room

Before them was a giant hall made entirely of a strange crystalline substance. They glistened and sparkled underneath the large light source that illuminated the entire as if it were outside under the sun. The large hall appeared to have multiple doorways leading to different place suggesting that this compound was much larger. Still in the main hall there was a large statue of two people holding up a large spherical object, and behind it was a large crystal screen with a large chair in front of it. Superman ushered Steven and the gems down the steps into the main hall.

"Wha-what is this place?" Steven asked amazed

"You already said it Steven, my home away from home. Now where is she, she know she was watching when I came in." Superman said as he looked around

"Who are you looking for?" Steven asked

"MASTER EL YOU HAVE RETURNED!" Pearl yelled in a jovial tone

"Pearl why did you say that?" Amethyst asked confused turning to Pearl

"I didn't say anything." Pearl replied equally confused

"I think that is the source." Garnet said pointing upward to the statues and the globe

Everyone looked up to see a small figure walk along the sphere looking down at them. Superman smiled, while the others had shocked looks on their faces.

"Pearl?" Steven said confused

Atop the sphere was a mirror image of Pearl long nose and all. Only she was wearing a red sleeveless toga that reached her ankles, a yellow pin shaped and engraved with Superman's crest on her shoulder holding the dress up. Under the dress she appeared to be wearing a blue under suit that had light blue wrists, a yellow v shaped collar, and red ballet shoes. The Pearl had wavy black hair that reached her back, and a golden ring around her forehead. And upon closer inspection her skin appeared to be more of a pale blue rather than Pearl's white.

"Who in the name of the stars above is that?" Pearl whispered shocked looking up at the other Pearl

"Hey Lola, good to see you again." Superman said smiling at her

"LOLA!" Everyone yelled shocked

"MASTER EL!" The pearl called Lola screamed happily as she jumped off the sphere arms stretched out, huge smile on her face, and her pale blue eyes sparkling

She flew head first to the ground with a huge grin like a dart, the gems looked worried at how fast she was coming in but Superman was calm and smiled. Right before she hit the ground she flipped in the air to land on her feet and somehow slowed down before she could hit the floor landing with a light tap. She then ran full sprint towards Superman and jumped towards him.

"MASTER EL!" Lola yelled with a smile as she leapt into his arms as she hugged him

"Lola, it hasn't been that long since I've last been here. You don't have to act like this everytime I come back here." Superman said with a chuckle and a smile

"I know Master El, but I saw what those horrible monsters did to you and those barbaric humans take you away I was so worried. Look at you your shoes are gone, your pants and shirt are ripped, and you're filthy." Lola said as he looked at Superman worried trying to wipe the dirt off his face.

"Lola, Lola I'm okay. Got a little scuffed up, but it's nothing serious. And what did we talk about you calling me Master, I'm not your master." Superman said

"Oh right, Kal-El. And don't you lie to me my spy drones saw that metal monstrosity they used to attack you. And I also saw…." Lola continued but was stopped

"I'M SORRY WHO ARE YOU?!" Pearl shouted confused looking at Lola

"Some answers would be appreciated." Garnet said

"Two-Three Pearls." Steven said looking at his hand with confused look on his face trying to understand the situation

"Oh how rude of me, I am Kryptonian Servant Shard 707V. At your service." Lola said giving a small bow lowering her head

"That names pretty long so I just call her Lola. She's my guardian and has been with me for a long time." Superman said with a small smile

"And I truly enjoyed every day Kal-El, caring for you was an unspeakable honor." Lola said standing up and looking at Superman with stars in her eyes

"Okay, bring it back Pearl. You're doing that overly excited thing again." Superman said raising his hands

"Krypton had Pearls? And this one is even fussier than our Pearl?" Amethyst asked confused and surprised

"Kryptonian Servant Shard?" Pearl said to herself trying to understand

"Um, hello Ms. Lola my name is…." Steven said

"I am aware of who you are Steven Quartz Universe. And I must say it is truly astonishing to see an organic gem Hybrid, I mean there have been theories but most say in the end the conceived would end up deformed. But look at you completely normal, I mean aside from the gem in your navel area. But other than that you appear completely human with the abilities of a gem." Lola said kneeling down to eye level with Steven getting a good look at him

"You know who I am?" Steven said surprised

"Of course I saw you save Ms. Lane and Mr. Olsen from the mutated human using your energy shield at the Lexcorp building. Truly a remarkable weapon you have, it seems to absorb vibrations and send it back with double the force." Lola said thinking out loud

"You saw that?" Steven said surprised

"Yes thanks to my spy drones, when I heard there was a ruckus at the Lexcorp building and heard reports of a flying man I immediately sent them to investigate." Lola said with a smile standing up

"Well since you saw that battle you must be familiar with us then. Hello Lola my name is….." Pearl said approaching Lola with her arm extended for a handshake

Only in that instant for Pearl face to fly to the side with a resounding SMACK, as Lola slapped Pearl across the face. Lola's own face not showing any emotion.

"OH DANG!" Amethyst yelled surprised

"LOLA!" Superman yelled equally surprised

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I do know who you all are Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. When Kal-El went to the water city, I was so worried so I sent more of my spy drones to make sure he was okay. And to my surprise I see you three mercilessly beating down on him and shooting him with laser arrows. Ahahahahahahahahaha." Pearl said ending with laughter, the entire dialogue and the laughter having a very dark edge to it that made Steven and the gems slightly worried

"Okay Lola, why don't you just stand over here? I am so sorry Pearl." Superman said lifting Lola up and placing a few feet away from the gems, and looking to Pearl who was rubbing her slapped cheek

"Well they did help you fight the mutant, those enhanced gems, and the metal human. So my previous action was a bit uncalled for." Lola said in realization

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I WANT ANSWERS, WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?" Pearl yelled angrily

"This is a Kryptonian Citadel made completely of the crystalline self-replicating and architecturally programmable substance known as sunstone. Starting from a single shard and replicating itself by utilizing the surrounding ice, creating this residence for Kal-El. Allowing him to rest and study on important events." Lola explained receiving blank stares from Steven and the gems

"I call this place my Fortress of Solitude, it where I hang my cape." Superman said simply

"Cool!" Steven said

"Awesome name man." Amethyst said

"It is a pretty good name." Garnet said

"Okay, but….. Please tell us why you're here. What does Krypton want with Earth, why did they send you here?" Pearl said defeated making Lola's eyes widened

"Ar-Are you truly not aware?" Lola said surprised

"What?" Pearl said

"That doesn't seem possible I know Homeworld would've been aware, they would've celebrated." Lola murmured to herself

"Lola, I think Earth has been their home for a very long time." Superman said

"Hm, they do appear to be of a different allegiance and it was only 29 years ago. Based on the left over gems structures on Earth, I theorized but…." Lola continued to murmur to herself

"What are you two talking about?" Pearl said as the room went silent

"Lola I want to show them, they are good people and I want them to understand why I'm here." Superman said despondent

"I understand." Lola said with equal sadness as she walked towards the large set of stairs

"Please follow me, everything will be explained soon." Superman said gesturing for them to follow

* * *

The gems felt the mood darken, but followed the man of steel. They passed the large statues and made their way to the large Stair case walking up it. They then came to a large platform where the chair and computer sat. Lola stood in the middle of the platform and brought her hands together. The Platform then began to glow and the chair was sucked into the floor while the screen and Keyboard were moved away. Where they once were what looked like tubes emerged and overhead what looked like a crystal chandelier loomed overhead. Then next to Lola a pillar emerged, Lola then put her hand inside the pillar it seeming to phase through it and after a few seconds on rummaging pulled out a long crystalline shard. Lola held it in her hands looking upon it with a sad look. She then looked to Superman and held it out.

"It is your right Kal-El." She said with a small bow lowering her head and holding out the crystal

"Thank you Lola." Superman said with a small smile taking the Crystal and walking towards the tubes.

"She keeps calling you Kal-El, is that….?" Steven said

"Yes Kal-El is my name, the name my parents gave me, the name of my home. A name I didn't know I had for years, until he told me." Superman said holding the Crystals and looking at the tubes

"Who told you?" Steven asked

"My Father." Superman said as he placed the Crystal in one of the tubes

The tubes then began to glow blue and the chandelier overhead began to glow a multitude of colors. The gems looked up in Surprise while Superman and Lola kept calm looking towards the center of the platform they were on. Then from the chandelier the lights shot down to the center where everyone was now looking. The lights danced for second before slowing down and seeming to take a shape, the shape of a man. After a few seconds the shape became clear and the gems could make out the man features and were shocked. He looked just like Superman only older, his hair greying on the sides, and a full beard. He wore what looked like a blue overcoat that reached the back of his ankles and had what looked like a yellow belt on the front that wasn't connected to anything. On the right side of his chest was what looked to be a small version of Superman crest attached to some yellow bands that were also on his over coat. He wore tight black pants with red boots. The next most striking thing on Jor-El was the cape that hung off his back that looked exactly like Superman's.

"Hello, if you are seeing this. Then that means you are of age and it is time to learn of your past, where you are from, and why you are here." The man said in a calm voice

Steven was amazed as he looked at Superman and the man that stood in the center, taking in their similarities.

"You have lived on this planet for years, I hope they were peaceful, and that you found people who cared and loved you as if you were their own. But you have no doubt realized that you are different from the other people you have lived amongst for these many years. That is because….. You are not of the planet Earth, you are not human." The man said with a hint of sadness.

Steven although knowing this was still surprised by the sadness in his voice.

"Who are you? Where am I from?" Superman asked the projection of his father.

"You are from the planet Krypton. A planet that is much larger than Earth, but also was the third planet from our red sun, Rao. And I am your father my name is Jor-El, and you are my only son your name is Kal-El." Jor-El explained as the image of a planet that almost looked like Earth appeared, only it was bigger and with fewer land masses, though again, was much larger and circled a red sun that was larger than Earth's own.

"Kal-El, so he is of the house of El?" Garnet said.

"Wow, it's so big, and look at their sun it's humongous and red." Steven said examining the hologram.

"Krypton, oh I wish you've could've seen it Kal-El, just once, it was a planet of wonder which I truly loved." Jor-El said as he touched the hologram.

Suddenly the Hologram got bigger and bigger until it encompassed the whole room and caused a bright flash of light that made Steven and the gems cover their eyes. When they opened them again, what they saw amazed them. Everyone was suddenly not in the icy fortress, but instead what looked like a park of some kind. The sun was bright, the sky was a light orange, and people were running about. The people looked human but were dressed very strangely, it was extremely colorful with people wearing reds, blues, greens, pinks, every color of the rainbow. And each person, every man, woman, and child had a symbol similar to Superman's. They were incased in a diamond just like his, but the symbols within them were different. While his looked like a letter, the others looked like strange shapes, tools, or animals, though that probably wasn't the intent. People were smiling, and children were laughing and playing with strange toys. The whole atmosphere was just happy.

"Wow, everyone looks so happy." Steven said looking around with a smile he tried to reach out and touch one of the strange devices that flew overhead only for his hand to go right through it.

"As realistic as this all is, you aren't really on Krypton, it's all a hologram. Though this does bring back memories Uxas Park, oh I would remember strolling past here with the Master and Mistress." Lola said with a smile bringing her hands together.

"If you think that's good, you might wanna look up." Amethyst said pointing up.

And so everyone did and was blown away by what they saw. Over the Park was a city, skyscrapers that were actually scraping the sky. Thought they had a strange crystalline look to them, as well as metallic. Advanced futuristic like vehicles and alien like animals flew overhead.

"This was a park I liked to stroll, and this was your home." Jor-El said as with a swipe of his hand the landscape rushed passed all of them.

Then they were no longer in a bustling cityscape, but were now on a beach, one that was similar to the one that Steven and the gems lived on. Steven looked on in wonder at the blue sea that was before him.

"It's brings back so many memories." Lola said as she was looking in the other direction.

They turned and saw a grassy plateau on the beach, and on that plateau overlooking Krypton's Ocean was what looked like an observatory. A large circular dome attached to what looked like an alien house.

"Is that your house?" Steven asked walking up to Superman.

"I…. think it was." Superman said looking up at the structure.

"I cannot imagine living anywhere else other than this singular spot. The funny thing is I almost didn't. As a member of the scientific community, I was expected to live in one of the major cities. But she managed to convince to move here, and I'm glad she did." Jor-El said as with another hand gesture they were brought closer to the house onto a patio.

And on that Patio was a beautiful young woman, she had flawless skin, blue eyes, and wavy black hair. She wore what looked like a tiara with a small superman crest on the center of her forehead. She wore an elegant blue dress that also had bits of reds and yellow, on her chest was the Crest. Her face was youthful and filled with energy and hope as she rushed to the railing and took in a deep breath of the fresh sea air with a smile.

"This is Lara-Lor-Van or just Lara-El, my wife, your mother." Jor-El said.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Steven said as he watched Superman walk up to the projection and reached out wanting to touch it, but stopped knowing it would be useless.

"Oh, Mistress Lara was an amazing woman, a member of Krypton's artist guild. She was always making new pieces of experimental art. But without a doubt her greatest attribute was her singing voice, never before in all my centuries have I heard someone sing so beautifully." Lola said with a smile looking at Lara.

Then the door to the patio opened and from it another Jor-El, this one dressed in green, and another Lola holding a red bundle as they walked onto the patio towards Lara.

"Oh dear is that what I looked like back then, that is so embarrassing." Lola said with an embarrassed blush looking away, the others thinking she didn't look any different from then to now.

"The one beside me and the one who is showing you this now is Kryptonian Servant Shard 707V, she has served the house of El for centuries. During her time with Lara and I she has been our servant, our confidant, and our friend. And now she is to be your guardian and teacher till you are ready. There are very few I would trust with this duty, and I know made the right choice with her." Jor-El said with a smile making Lola's blush deepen.

The past Jor-El walked up to Lara and tapped her shoulder making her turn around to look him in the face and smile. Jor-El wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close smiling at her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his head closer to hers. Steven held his breath thinking they were going to kiss, but instead just touched their foreheads together. Though it was still a touching moment that made Steven go "Aww" which made the gems smile. The past Lola then walked up to the two holding the bundle which the group now noticed was now squirming. Lara smiled as she gently took the bundle from Lola holding it gently and rocking it as small gurgling noises. Past Jor-El smiled as he leaned in and moved the covers a bit revealing the chubby face of a baby with blue eyes and a little tuft of black hair done in a curl. The baby looked at the three and giggled reaching out to them.

"Oh is that?" Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"That was you, Kal-El, when you were just a baby, you were delivered in this very building by 707V. And the moment I held you in my arms was the happiest moment in my life, and those days with you and Lara in this home will forever be treasured for me." Jor-El said with a small smile

Superman walked to the projections of his parents watching as they played with the baby Kal-El, past Jor-El letting him grab on to his finger.

"I was so young, I couldn't remember any of this, but luckily Lola was able to record many events from my past." Superman said with a smile as he watched them.

"Every moment was a treasure and you needed to know what amazing people your parents were, Kal-El." Lola said with a bow

"This is all very nice and touching, but this still doesn't the answer the question. Why are you here? Krypton was always a marvel of technological ingenuity, so what would they want with Earth?" Pearl asked trying to not to be offensive since Superman appeared to be having a moment.

"Wait a minute he just said he were so young, that you couldn't remember. And this recording is specifically telling you about Krypton as if you never heard of it? It's showing him family videos, the projection guy just revealed that he was his dad like some dramatic movie reveal. Why would you have all of this?' Amethyst asked in confusion making the group eyes widen in realization.

"You are Kryptonian…. But you haven't been on Krypton for a very long time have you. Something happened, didn't it?" Garnet asked with a slightly concerned expression, this made Superman and Lola wince a bit.

"Father, why can't I return to Krypton?" Superman asked the projection.

"There is nothing more that I would want than for you to see our wonderful planet, our massive cities, our beautiful oceans, and the amazing technology we possessed. For you to be with me and Lara at the house on the beach. But, you can't Kal-El. Because by the time you are seeing all this….. Krypton would've been dead for 2 decades." Jor-El said seriously.

Steven gasped, as Superman winced upon hearing it, Lola looked away covering her mouth a small whimper coming through. The gems stood there dumbfounded with shocked looks on their faces..

"W-what is he talking about, Garnet, Pearl?" Amethyst asked though neither of them had an answer.

"Did they finally do it?" Garnet whispered looking down gripping her hands.

"N-no how, how is Krypton dead?! They were one of these most advanced civilizations in the universe, they were able to….. Oh no it was them wasn't it they finally did it?!" Pearl said terrified as she looked to the ground.

Both Superman and Steven were confused by what Garnet and Pearl were talking about, until Lola stepped towards the two.

"I know what you are thinking, and who you are referring to, but it is not what you think. Please continue watching all will be explained." Lola said gently making Superman raise an eyebrow at her.

"I noticed it one year before it happened, strange fluctuation within our planets very core. Quakes across the planet starting small, but slowly increasing in intensity. Severe weather changes across the planet, as well as more natural disasters. Even the wildlife seemed to be fleeing from their natural habitats, I remember when Lara told be the aquatic creatures who usually inhabited the reef near out home had suddenly vanished." Jor-El said as he showed images of a Kryptonian city after an Earthquake leaving many buildings destroyed with citizens wandering the ruins. Another City that was being besieged with hurricane force winds and rain, the city flooded with citizens forced to stay on the roofs of the building bracing the forces of nature.

"I think this was the plot to a movie I saw a few decades ago." Amethyst said as she watched the destruction.

"I have seen the film, and I must say that the science used was completely fabricated." Lola said with an air offense.

"I brought what I had gathered to the Kryptonian Council. I told them that our planet's core was unstable, and that Krypton was about to face a cataclysm that would end all life on the planet as we knew it. I begged them to begin a planet wide evacuation while we still had the chance, but they didn't believe me, no one did. Thus I was left on my own and forced to make my own evacuation plan." Jor-El said as an image of Past Jor-El standing before a group of 5 people dressed very strangely and sitting on chairs looking down on him with disapproving faces.

The scene changed once more, and it was to Jor-El in a laboratory intensely staring at a screen that was showing various planets, and another that had schematics of a spaceship. Lola was in the lab as well and appeared to be bringing various parts for the spaceship, looking at Jor-El with a worried expression.

"Master Jor-El was working himself ragged with coming up with this plan, there were days when he didn't even sleep or come out of his lab. Days where Mistress Lara and Young Kal-El would be alone." Lola said sadly as he watched the scientist work furiously.

"My first plan was to get us all offplanet in a ship of my own design. On Krypton at the time any unauthorized leavings of the planet was illegal and only certain members of the scientific community were allowed access to tech from the space division. Luckily I was one such member and was able to get some of the needed supplies, though I had to acquire some parts through more illegitimate means. Luckily 707V was able to help me build when necessary, and as I was able to convince my brother of Krypton's demise, he was able to help me with the construction. At the currentrate I was working, I could've built a ship to hold all of us in what you would say 2½ Earth months. Between constructions of the ship, I spend hours scouring the Kryptonian space maps for a suitable planet for us to live on, somewhere that could support our life, somewhere safe. I thought I had time to do it all….. I was wrong." Jor-El said grimly as the scene changed to Lara sitting in the living room playing some kind of instrument.

* * *

As she did the entire house suddenly shook knocking things of shelves, cracking the windows, ceiling, and floor, and making Lara drop the instrument to the ground. As the house shook Lara heard the cries of little Kal-El, she quickly ran to his room and picked him up cradling him as the whole house shook.

"Mistress Lara, under here quickly!" Past Lola yelled as she beckoned the mother and child under a table.

Lara complied going under it with the wailing Kal-El, while past Lola stood and kept the table stable waiting for the quake to stop. And then it did, both of them giving a sigh of relief as Lara tried to calm baby Kal. Then the front door slammed open and a terrified past Jor-El ran in going to his lab.

"Stupid, stupid, how could I be so stupid!" He cursed himself as he ran into the lab Lara and Past Lola followed.

"Master what's wrong?" Lola asked worried

"How could I make such an obvious blunder, with the way in was increasing of course it could've been happening faster than predicted. Idiot Jor-El, you've always been!" Jor-El cursed as he slammed the table in his lab.

"Jor-El what's going on?" Lara asked scared.

"It's happening Lara, it happening right now! The Core is going critical!" Jor-El said through gritted teeth.

"Wh-what?" Lara said scared holding Kal-El tighter.

"B-but master your calculations, we were supposed to have at least two more cycles." Past Lola said.

"I WAS WRONG! I was in Kryptonopolis trying to acquire more materials for the craft when we were hit by a tremor that brought down the hall of the science council. I flew back here as soon as it hit and I checked every news feed Krypton had." Jor-El said as he pulled up a large screen and put it on the wall.

On the screen there were various reports of quakes across the planet, entire cities crumbling in minutes. Not only that but cities that were engulfed by humongous waves, and cities that just sunk into the Earth. Weather disasters that were still happening across the planet were killing millions. Lara looked on in horror a she watched the feeds, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"We need to take off now." Jor-El said.

"What?" Lara said.

"Right now we need to leave the planet, 707V I need you to grab all the materials we can so we can finish the craft." Jor-El said rushed as he ran over to the incomplete spaceship.

"But sir, the craft is far from completion, we don't have the needed safety precautions, did you get the navigational drive from your brother?" Lola said worried.

"I can't reach Argo City and their probably dealing with their own problems now, we just need to get it out of Planet's atmosphere, and then we can worry about the next step." Jor-El said as he picked up tools and began to feverishly work on the ship.

"B-but Master without those precautions the ship will mostly explode once it hits the atmosphere, and what about the grav-unit? I don't believe any of you have travelled to space before, the G-Force may do serious damage, and without a proper Nav-unit….." Past Lola listed off worried.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU CURSED ROCK, JUST DO AS I SAY!" Jor-El yelled anger clear on his face making Past-Lola step back in fear turning her face towards the ground with a scared look. This moment made Pearl scowl and current Lola look on in shame.

"JOR-EL, HOW COULD YOU, YOU NEVER CALLED 707V THAT BEFORE EVER!" Lara yelled back making Kal-El cry.

"I don't need the statistics I just need to make this thing fly, we'll worry about the rest once were a safe distance away from the planet. It just needs to fly, it can work, it can work, I-it, it…" Jor-El said fear in his voice as it started to waver.

"It's….. Hopeless." Jor-El said defeated as he dropped the tool and fell to his knees sobbing.

Both Lara and Lola looked on worried and approached him kneeling down.

"707V, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-I-I just don't know what to do." Jor-El sobbed unable to look her in the eyes.

Lara looked at her husband with sympathy and caressed his head.

"You did everything you could Jor-El." Lara said trying to calm her husband.

"My everything wasn't enough, I got the calculations wrong, I can't finish the craft, I can't save anyone. I can't even save the two of you, I'm worthless, I'm a worthless monster." Jor-El yelled tears streaming down his face. Lara was quick to embrace her husband with baby Kal cooing trying to cheer up his father while Past Lola looked on in sadness.

"I can't even save the two of you, I can't save the two…." Jor-El said as he looked up.

"Then I had an idea, one last ditch plan to save that which I loved and maybe, just maybe have Krypton live on in some way beyond the stars." The holo Jor-El said.

Steven was surprised by what the hologram said, but then noticed how the Past Jor-El was looking at a smaller spaceship that was in the lab, it looked slightly unfinished, then saw his eyes wander to the baby Kal smiling at him, and finally to the baby's crib that had rolled into the living room.

"Maybe I can't save two, but maybe I can save one." Past Jor-El whispered he then stood up proudly and went to the computer typing new calculations.

"Jor-El, what now?" Lara asked.

"Lara, I need you to leave the lab for a while. Lola by my calculations we have at least until the sun falls until the planet goes critical, I need you to dismantle the craft, take all the unused material, and follow my new schematics." Jor-El said as Lola nodded and walked towards the unfinished ship.

"What is this Jor-El?" Lara asked confused.

"Hope, Lara, what may be the very last the House of El has to give if this fails. But if this does, there will be something. If you trust me?" Jor-El asked calmly Lara looked at him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I do my love." Lara said caressing his face.

Steven and the gems watched as Jor-El quickly work on his plan dismantling the larger craft and adding it to the nearly finished smaller craft.

"Man, look at him go, then again the planet exploding is one heck of a fire to light under a person's butt." Amethyst said.

"He's working with passion and hope, powerful motivators." Garnet said with a smirk while Pearl quietly examined the speeding images.

* * *

Steven was amazed by what he saw, but then he turned to Superman and saw that he had a small smile and a tear rolling down his face. Before he could ask what was happening another image was shown, this time of the past Lola with her red dress removed showing off her one-piece blue suit with the Superman crest on her chest and in the center of the crest was an opening that showed a long thin crystal. Past Lola had a calm look on her face as a strange device was jammed into the gem making the other gems wince a bit. Jor-El was wearing a metallic headband and began to type away at the computer, it appeared to be that something was being put inside Lola's shard. Then Lara entered the room and saw was happening with Lola.

"Jor-El?" She asked confused.

"Lara, just in time, were done. I need something from you, but first you must see." Jor-El said as he removed the metallic headband and walked deeper into the lab Lara following.

And then the married couple walked up to the very same craft Steven and the Gems saw back at the military base.

"Jor-El isn't that the prototype of the ship you sent Krypto to space with?" Lara asked.

"Yes, upgraded with all the parts from the larger craft and the materials yet to be used. Krypton is dead Lara, it can't be saved, and I as much as it pains me to say it I can't save us. But, maybe I save one, one last remnant of this dying world. Maybe I can save something we both love." Jor-El said as he gently caressed the now sleeping Kal-El.

Lara looked down and then back to Jor-El with wide eyes "Jor-El, you don't mean?" She asked shocked.

"Krypto was just as small as Kal-El so he'll fit. This craft already has a grav-unit, and with the parts from the other ship I was able to put in a hyper-sleep module and nourishment dispenser. He'll be protected the entire trip and his body will be maintained and cared for until he lands." Jor-El said as he walked back to past Lola.

"B-but what about the nav-unit?" Lara asked

"I found a replacement." Jor-El said as he gestured to the still sitting Past Lola who gave a small smiled.

"Jor-El has just finished modifying my shard with a sunstone, I can now navigate the ship along with many other functions." Past Lola said bowing her head.

"S-707V." Lara murmured surprised.

"I swear on my shard Mistress Lara, that I will guide Kal-El safely. I will protect him with my life." Past Lola said filled with determination.

"B-b-but where can he go?" Lara asked as she brought the baby Kal-El closer to her chest.

"I found a planet, the dominant species on outward appearance and internal organ structure are completely indistinguishable from Kryptonians. Though on an intelligence level they are millennia behind us, but that may be a good thing. If they have nothing to offer then they may be left alone. They are pretty far away from any other intelligent lifeforms." Jor-El said as he pulled up a video of a human he had a beard and was shirtless with hair on his chest as he was working in a field with a hoe.

Lara gasped upon seeing the image cradling Kal-El closer "Oh sweet Rao. J-Jor-El they're so barbaric, look at them their savages! They'll kill him, they'll kill our baby!" Lara cried to Jor-El hysterically.

"They can try, this planet was on the list of potential planets that we could've gone, but I decided against this planet for a specific reason. This planet is much smaller than ours, its gravity lighter, and it's also younger so it atmosphere is radically different from ours. If you and I were to step on that planet without the proper protection we would suffer, our bodies unable to handle the environment. But Kal-El, he is only a year old, if given the time he can adapt and live amongst them without any complications. But there is something else, the planets circles a yellow sun, it shines brighter than ours because it is so young and under it he will be invincible." Jor-El said as he pulled up a set of charts and diagrams.

"I theorize that due to our physiology if a Kryptonian were put on this planet and allowed to adapt we will essentially gain Super-Kryptonian abilities. The lighter gravity and its nourishing atmosphere will allow him to move faster and be stronger than anybody else on the planet. And cells will suck up the yellow sun radiation and strengthen him further making him invulnerable and possibly mutating them to give him abilities that I can't even begin to imagine." Jor-El explained to Lara who still looked worried.

"If the natives are hostile than under these conditions he will be able to protect himself. It will take time, but I have given 707V orders to protect him if the area becomes dangerous." Jor-El explained.

"You can count on me, I won't let those barbarians lay a hand on him." Past Lola said with a salute.

"But, I didn't choose the planet solely because of the environment. I choose this planet because….. Because I believe they can be better than Krypton. They are young an un-advanced, I have seen the footage of them Lara, they are capable of terrible acts of hatred and violence. But, so were we, as I learned in recent years. But they are also capable of great love and compassio, like I also learned in recent years." Jor-El said lovingly caressing Lara cheek with her hand and gently moving her face so that their eyes met.

"It's a chance Lara, which is more than he has here with us. We need to put him in that ship and send him to Earth." Jor-El explained to Lara whose eyes began to water.

Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out as tears began to roll down her cheeks, she was unable to come up with words as she shook her head.

"I-I….. I can't Jor-El! I just can't!" Lara cried stepping away from Jor-El and holding Kal-El closer and more tears fell.

"Lara please, out there at least he'll live!" Jor-El begged.

"Will he?! He'll be alone, Jor-El?! He'll have no one! No one like him! No one to turn to, no one to understand him. He'll be alive, but will he truly be living?" Lara cried making Jor-El pause.

"He'll never know about Krypton. He'll never know about the wondrous forests, or the amazing oceans, or the spectacular cities." Lara continued to cry some of her tears hitting rolling down Kal-El's small head.

"He'll never know about this house, or the beach, or the spectacular view….. He won't even know we existed." Lara cried looking at her baby's small face.

Jor-El looked at her crying wife with sympathy and walked towards her cupping her face and bringing it up.

"The Lara-Lor-Van I fell in love with would never be this selfish. I know you want to save our child, but you're scared, I am to. We don't know what will happen once he gets there and that terrifies me. But I am holding onto the principal this house was founded on: Hope. All we can do now is hope that our son can live a prosperous life. But we need to send him now, it's his only chance." Jor-El said as Lara looked at him with teary eyes.

She continued to cry as she looked into Jor-El's eyes, and then slowly nodded. Jor-El smiled with tears in his eyes and embraced Lara in a hug.

"He will know about Krypton, Lara, I made sure of it. I mapped my consciousness to the modifications I made to 707V, it will create a hologram of myself that will inform him of the planets history and our demise. But, I'm only going to inform him of the Science of Krypton, who better to inform him of the arts and our short time together than you." Jor-El whispered making Lara's eyes widen and she turned to past Lola who smiled.

"Who better to inform him than you Mistress Lara, and I have recorded every moment you all spent together he won't miss a thing" Past Lola said with a smile.

Lara looked at the two still smiling as Jor-El placed the device he was wearing previously on his head on her and then gently took Kal-El from her arms. Lara then walked to the chair across from past Lola to begin the mind mapping as Jor-El took the baby to the rocket. Jor-El looked as his child with tears in his eyes as he gently caressed with his face with his finger, Kal-El laughed and grabbed his father's finger playing with it. Jor-El smiled and then removed his cape wrapping it around Kal-El.

"This cape was gifted to the House of El after they saved Krypton Millennia ago, it has been passed down to the men of El who have earned it. After what I've done, I'm not sure if I truly deserve it, but I know that one day you will wear this proudly." Jor-El said as he watched Kal-El play with the cloth he was wrapped in.

Superman affectionately touched the cape he was now wearing as a smile grew on his face. Back in the Hologram Lara and Past Lola approached the two.

"I'm ready Jor-El, let's save our child." Lara said with a determined face.

"There's my Lara." Jor-El said with smile.

Jor-El then placed Kal-El gently into the craft as Kal-El curiously examined what he was placed in cooing as he did. Jor-El then opened a compartment near the front of the ship it appeared to be a slot, he then turned to past Lola.

"707V, it's….!" Jor-El said but then stopped when he saw past Lola's face

She stood there hands together and a small smile on her face, but tears were rolling down her cheeks and she didn't seem to notice.

"707V." Lara said sympathetically making past Lola notice the water on her face

"O-oh dear, I think I may be leaking. This may be due a corruption during the modification, I should run a quick diagnostic before….." Past Lola said as she tried to wipe away the tears.

Then suddenly she was embraced by both Lara and Jor-El in a hug, more tears fell down her face as she returned the hug.

"I'll miss you too." Lara said.

"You are so much more than what everybody said you were, I know you can do it." Jor-El said as he broke the hug and Past Lola nodded and walked to the craft leaning towards Kal-El who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Young Master El…. I swear on every element I am made from, that I will protect you, teach you, and be there for you in your time of need. I will never leave you, and everything I do will be for your protection." Past Lola said with a smile making Kal-El giggle.

Baby Kal then raised his hand and slapped his hand on Past Lola's cheek with a light smack, she didn't flinch but was surprised her eyes going wide. After a few seconds of silence.

"DOES THIS MEAN I'M HIS FAVORITE!" Past Lola said with a joyous smile making the everybody in the room laugh before another silence came over them

Past Lola took a breath and then turned to the two El's with an accepting smile.

"Mistress Lara….. Master Jor-El….. It has been a pleasure….. Goodbye." Past Lola said bowing her head as he whole body began to glow and slowly shrink into a small pencil length shard. Then the glowing stopped revealing the small shard with the EL crest carved into it. Jor-El caught the shard before it fell and put it in the rocket making the entire ship glow and come to life.

"You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths... the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that we have, all that we've learned, everything we felt... all this, and more we... we bequeath you, our son. You will carry us inside you... all the days of your life. You will make our strength your own, and see our lives through your own eyes, as your life will be seen through ours. The son becomes the father, and the father, the son. This is all we ... all we can send you, Kal-El. I love you." Jor-El said with a small sob as he closed the clear hatch to the ship

"We need to get this to the patio." Jor-El said urgently making Lara nod.

With the ship on a gurney they pushed it through the house and onto the patio. The quake returned this time even worse than before as more things in the home fell to the floor and broke. The made it to the Patio and aimed the gurney up and towards the ocean. Lara placed one hand on the hatch and touched her forehead against it.

"No matter what happens, no matter where you end up, never lose hope. Never stop believing in a better tomorrow, that the world can be more than what it is now. I love you." Lara said tearfully as she moved away from the rocket standing next to Jor-El.

The entire rocket glowed and then the thrusters activated, baby Kal-El looked through the hatch giving a confused coo as he saw his parents were over there and not with him. Before he could question what was happening he suddenly shot into the air, the rocket taking off into the sky as his parent looked towards the sky filled with hope.

* * *

"That's it he's gone." Lara said her voice quiet.

"He'll make it, 707V is smarter than anyone gave her credit for." Jor-El said as he leaned on the Patio's railing looking out towards the ocean.

And then he saw it, a wave towering high above the plateau the house stood on coming right for them. Jor-El looked at the wave not with fear but with acceptance, he then went to Lara cupping her face.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Jor-El asked.

"It was at a concert I was performing for, you sat at the front row." Lara replied

"That was the day I fell in love with you. Our bonding was arranged, my father thought it was finally time for me to continue the EL line." Jor-El said.

"And my father thought bonding with a respectable Kryptonian would knock me out my rebellious 'phase'." Lara said with a laugh.

"When I heard this was happening I was in a dark place and cared very little, I never even bothered to know what you looked like. Then my mother convinced me to go to a concert that you were the star of and I thanked her for that. When I saw you on stage you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Your flowing hair, the glow that seemed to emanate from you, and your dress it was all perfect." Jor-El said.

"That dress was so complex and annoying I'm surprised I didn't pass out, and that glow was just all the make-up I had to wear." Lara continued to joke as the wave got closer.

"But what really caught me was your voice, when you sang it was indescribable. The sensation I was feeling when your vocals hit my ears, I still don't know what it was. But, one thing I did know was that there was a tingling inside me, a desire to learn. To learn more about this beautiful female on stage, to learn more about this person I was going to spend my life with, I wanted to know more about you." Jor-El continued.

"You came back stage after the show, you were sweating and your knees were shaking. You asked me if I would accompany you to the Hall of Technology. I figured since we were going to be married so why not." Lara said.

"You got bored an hour into the tour, but then you suggested that we go somewhere else. You took me to one of the Nature Reserves on Krypton, and thats when my education began. I learned that you loved nature and animals. I learned that you were against the militarization of the planet, I also learned that you could walk on your hands for a very long time." Jor-El said with a laugh.

"I learned that you probably never talked to a female that wasn't a scientist, you were awkward, totally ignorant to the most basic social procedures. But you were also kind, understanding, ready to learn, and…. Hurting." Lara said sympathetically touching his face.

"That's when it happened, that when our union became more than arranged bonding. That was when I fell in love with you. And I can say without a doubt meeting you and making this family if only for a year, was my greatest achievement." Jor-El said smiling

"Jor-El, I may never have a chance to say this to you again. But….. I lo-!" Lara started but then was stopped when Jor-El pressed his lips against hers.

The roaring of the oncoming wave was deafening, but Lara didn't hearit she was in her own world. A world that was just her and Jor-El, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist and him doing the same. In the final moment there was no fear, only love as the wave bared down on them. And then the feed was cut off. Steven and the gems stood there with tears in their eyes from what they just watched.

* * *

"That…. Was the most beautiful thing I…. think I've ever seen in my life." Garnet said lifting her visor to wipe her tears.

Soon another image was shown of the rocket leaving the planet's atmosphere and flying as fast as it could away from Krypton. The planet looked nothing like before as red jagged cracks were strewn across it and horrible swirling storms that could be seen from space covered it, it even looked like the planet had stopped spinning. The suddenly the planet began to collapse in on itself, even from space the landmasses could be seen getting swallowed by the planet as it looked like a stress ball being squeezed in the middle. And finally after a few seconds of silence, the planet exploded, there was no sound in the vacuum. Fragments of the once planet flew far and wide as a wave moved through the void towards the escaping ship. The ship shook violently, but stayed it's course a moved far, far away from the ruins of the once thriving civilization. Within the ship Baby Kal-El was crying not only from the shaking, but to not knowing where his parents were. He cried and cried until Past Lola's voice filled the ship.

"Shh, sh, shhhhh, it's going to be alright young master I'm here to. I know you miss them, I do too, but they are still with us." Past Lola said as she began to play a song, a song that was sung by Lara.

 _I have often dreamed of a far off place_

 _Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

"Mistress Lara made the melody after she gave birth to you. She never had the chance to perform this in front of a crowd, but she always sang it to you. She wanted it to be an anthem to those who felt like they didn't belong." Past Lola said as Baby Kal-El began to calm down.

 _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_

 _I will find my way if I can be strong_

 _I know every mile would be worth my while_

 _When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

Steven noticed that Superman was mouthing the words to the song. Baby Kal-El stopped crying and then slowly went to sleep.

"Sleep well Kal-El, we have a long Journey ahead of us." Past Lola said as the ship rocket through the stars towards their new home.

The projection stopped and Jor-El returned in the center of the platform.

"And that was the last moments of Krypton….. Our last moments as a family." Jor-El said sadly.

* * *

Steven walked up to Superman and tugged on his pant leg making him look down. Superman looked down to see Steven's tear filled face with snot falling from his nose as he looked completely devastated.

"I-I- _hick_ -I am- _sniff_ -so so sorry." Steven cried as Superman knelt down

"Thank you Steven, that really-!" Superman started but then was stopped when Steven wrapped his arms around him in hug. Superman gave a soft smile and then returned it as Steven continued to cry

"I-is that it….. Nobody else survived?" Amethyst asked distraught.

"I've been sending signals out into space on a frequency only a Kryptonian could understand ever since the fortress was formed. I've been going at it for a whole year, there hasn't been anything yet, but there still might be a chance." Lola said hopefully.

Pearl walked towards Garnet "What do you think Garnet?"

"You can't fake that emotion in their eyes Pearl, what they say is the truth." Garnet said as she could sense the sadness coming from the both of them.

"Kal-El, I know this all may be a shock to you and you are probably wondering why I waited so long to share this information. The reason is because I wanted you to live your life, before you burdened with this responsibility. The powers you have been gifted with on this planet have come with a great responsibility. And I hope that you will use them for the betterment of this planet. I wanted you to live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El; they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son." Jor-El said with a final smile before disappearing in a flash leaving the group in silence.

Steven began to wipe the tears from his face and Superman stood up.

"That's the story, I'm the last son of Krypton." Superman said receiving a moment of silence.

"I'm so sorry you had to relive that Kal-El, come maybe a shower will make you feel better. I can take the time to get you some clean clothes, you can come as well Mr. Universe." Lola said kindly.

"T-that would be nice." Steven sniffed as he followed the two.

"As for you three please make yourselves at home, I have a feeling you're going to be here for awhile." Lola said as she left the crystal gems in the main hall.

* * *

 _ **(Note: And that my interpretation of the Superman Origin I hope you all enjoyed it. And spoiler alert this isn't over there's a lot more to Krypton that will be revealed in the next chapter. I am going to have fun with that. So stay tuned for more. And if you like this story or have a question leave a review and I will get back to you ASAP.) ;)**_


	20. Chapter 19: Of Gems and Kryptonians

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 ** _(Note: I was going to sit on this a little longer, but given today I felt like it should be done. Here's to 80 years of Superman, 1000 issues of Action Comics, and to the future of the big blue boy scout. Since today is so special I give you the History of the Kryptonian and Gems, this was fun to work on and I hope you like some of the reveals. Up, Up, and Away) :D_**

 **Chapter 19**

Lola stood at attention next to a shut door while the sound of running water was heard from behind. She stood there with a small smile statue-like as the sounds of running water stopped and then there was just ruffling. Steven emerged from the door towel wrapped around his waist.

"Your clothes young Mr. Universe." Lola said holding out Steven's clothes with grin startling Steven a bit

"Oh Lola, you're here, I thought you were with Superman." Steven said still a little surprised by Lola just standing there by the door

"Oh Master El is just fine, also you appear to be startled. Master El was the same when he first bathed here and I stood by the tub waiting for him. He was startled by how quiet I was and asked me not to wait inside the bathroom while he's washing. Did I do something wrong?" Lola asked head tilted

"Oh no, I'm kinda used to it Pearl is kinda the same sometimes, though you're a bit more….." Steven said looking at her still surprised how similar she was to Pearl  
"Efficient?" Lola said smiling

"Uh yeah." Steven said with a smile as she walked towards the window of the room he was in showing the snowy landscape

The blizzard had died down and now the full magnificence of the frozen land was shown allowing Steven to Marvel at it.

"Man there has been so much crazy stuff the last few days, it's kinda nice to just relax and sit down without worrying about a fight breaking out." Steven said thinking back to the last two days

"Yes you have been through a lot, but as a guest of Master El I will do everything in my power to make sure you are treated like a member of the house. You will be allowed to rest and recover from your recent battles." Lola said

"Thanks Lola." Steven said taking his clothes

He was going to remove his towel, but noticed Lola was still standing there.

"Did Superman tell you how people like privacy when changing?" Steven asked

"Oh right, pardon me young Mr. Universe." Lola said walking out the room

As soon as she exited the room she was met by Superman

"You stood in front of the door again didn't you?" Superman asked simply

"I don't understand why humans are so private about their bodies, I helped you mother, grandmother, and beyond in the wash millions of times" Lola said confused

"Please…. Don't talk about my mom….. In the bath. I need to tell you something." Superman said seriously

"Yes Master El?" Lola asked

"Don't call me Master. Also when we were escaping the military base, I saw it. It was a mirror image from the images you showed me they had the ship Lola. My ship that I came to Earth on." Superman said with a hint of joy

"Oh that I knew about it." Lola replied simply with smile

"W-wait… You did?" Superman said confused his face falling

"I felt the ship activate which means you must've come into contact with it. I was immediately able to track it location, don't worry I've sent units to retrieve it." Lola said simply

"YOU WHAT?! Lola you just can't…..!" Superman said panicked

"Don't worry they're already on route back to the fortress with the craft, nobody followed them and they are impossible to track. It's been so long." Lola said joyously

"Lola you just can't steal things from government facilities, you… You should've talked to me first Lola. That was very dangerous." Superman said seriously

"Oh I am sorry Ma- Kal-El, I just thought….." Lola said shamefully

"I-it's okay Lola, just remember that we are in this together. And that we have to be careful, I already made a lot of noise. And now I'm probably on the Governments most wanted." Superman said pinching the bridge of his nose

"It's not that bad Kal-El, I'm sure we can come up with a solution." Lola said encouragingly

"I'm less worried about me and more worried about Steven, his entire life maybe uprooted. I need to find out a way to help him." Superman said

"You really want to help?" Steven said dressed in his clean clothes standing behind the two making them turn around

"Of course I will Steven, you and your friends helped me so much the least I can do is repay the favor. Now come on let's meet up with the others, you're probably hungry." Superman said gesturing for Steven to follow

"I really am." Steven said smiling following behind

"You are in for a treat human, Kal-El makes excellent spaghetti." Lola said following the two

* * *

The Crystal Gems stood in the main hall still pondering all the information they just took in, trying to determine the truth.

"It's just so….. Absurd it's like one of those dog-copter movies Steven likes to watch." Pearl said tapping her foot

"It's the truth Pearl, you saw the raw emotion in their eyes just like me. You can't fake that" Garnet said

"I know…. I know, it's just so crazy. An entire planet and its species just…. Gone instantly. I mean for Homeworld it would take years at least, but…. Just like that gone." Pearl said

"It's almost ironic considering how long they lasted and fought against Homeworld." Garnet said

"Amethyst, you're probably confused about what we're talking about so allow to explain you see-Where is she?" Pearl said realizing Amethyst was gone

"She wanted to look around." Garnet said simply

"Ugh, we don't even know this place and she just…. You know what it's alright. At least she can't get into any trouble here." Pearl said with a sigh as Garnet grunted

"HELP!" Amethyst yelled catching the two's attention

Amethyst just dived through one of the door into the main hall landing on her belly panting as the door shut behind her.

"Amethyst, what happened?" Pearl asked worried as the two approached their purple friend

'I-huff-running from-pant" Amethyst breathed until a red beam shot through the door into the wall behind her

The three jumped out of the way as the red beam cut a hole through the door.

"SUPERMAN?!" Garnet yelled confused

And then the circle cut in the door fell to the ground and from the hole jumped out a white dog with a red cape and a Superman crest on its collar growling at the three. The three looked at the dog in wide-eyed confusion.

"Is that-?" Pearl said confused until she saw the dog's eyes glowing red

Before any of them could react, the dog shot off faster than a speeding bullet towards Amethyst. She let out a yelp as she saw the dog moves towards her, but before he could sink his teeth into her a red blur shot towards her and caught the dog before it could reach her.

"No, no bad dog, this is our friend, no biting" Superman said holding the dog up by it collar as it continued to growl at Amethyst

"OH MY GOSH, IS THAT A SUPER-DOG!" Steven said starry eyed

"I am so sorry, Krypto's usually not this hostile." Superman said as he tried to hold the dog

"Heh, I may have asked for it when I saw his dog dish and kinda ate what was inside. I was hungry okay" Amethyst said defensively as Krypto growled at her

"NO!" Superman said sternly making the dog whimper a bit, he then put it down and petted its head calming it down

Steven then walked up to the dog and held out his hand, the gems looked on worried as the dog sniffed Steven's hand. The dog the licked Steven's hand making him giggle and then it came close allowing Steven to pet it.

"That dog…..shot lasers from its eyes." Pearl said pointing a shaking a finger at the dog

"That is what happened, yes. I have a feeling this dog is from Krypton, correct?" Garnet asked

"His names Krypto, it's a long story." Superman said with a laugh as Steven began rubbing Krypto's belly

"Oh dear Krypto, you ruined another door. Now I have to fix this." Lola said in a disappointed tone looking at the hole in the door

"Do you need some help with that?" Amethyst asked

"Don't worry we have this." Lola said

"Oh Superman's gonna heeelllll-." Amethyst said as her and everybody's eyes widened at what they saw

Two more Lola's looking exactly like the first, but with clear eyes walked into the hall and towards the door passing the shocked group.

"Yeah it surprised me the first time as well." Superman said with a chuckle

"H-how….w-what?" Pearl said stammered confused

"Oh these are replicas of myself that I built. I figured it would be hard to maintain this facility all by myself so I decided to utilize the sunstones to create multiples of my body. They all are linked to my thoughts and will do any order I give them, also….." Lola said with a smile, then suddenly her eyes went clear and her expression went blank.

The looked on confused till one of the Lola's who entered eyes suddenly brightened and her expression changed to happiness.

"I am able to jump from body to body with these replica's." the recently jumped Lola said making the others startled

"So…. That means that none of these are your actual body, where are you really?" Garnet asked cautiously

"What is that human saying? A magician never reveals her secrets." Lola said with a wink making Garnet grumble

Then everyone in the room heard the sound of a door opening.

"Oh good their back." Lola said happily as two more replicas's entered the room holding up Superman's craft

"Hey it's the ship you were sent in as a baby…. Wasn't that at the military base? Did you steal it?!" Steven said worried

"Oh young Mr. Universe, you can't steal what's yours." Lola said walking to the craft. The gems looked to Superman only receiving a shrug

"Oh the memories this small craft holds. I would spend hours on end talking to you and playing music." Lola said as she hugged the craft

"It is nice to have this, but I am serious about what I talked about this was a serious risk." Superman said

"You sure those clones of yours weren't followed?" Garnet asked

"Of course they weren't, and even if they were my early warning alarm would sound if any unauthorized persons entered the perimeter of the fortress" Lola said passively

Then an alarm rang out through the entire fortress as a red light filled the room.

"Heh, you make that same face Pearl does when she's wrong." Amethyst said with a laugh pointing to Lola

"How is this possible, I made sure the utmost stealth was used and with their speed it would be impossible to follow!?" Lola yelled panicked

"Doesn't matter how it happened its happening" Garnet said adjusting her visor

"Okay somethings in the perimeter, that doesn't mean they can get inside" Lola said trying to calm herself down

Then a pink portal opened right besides the group making Lola jump back and Superman take a stance.

"OH SWEET RAO, THE HUMANS HAVE SPACE TUNNELING TECHNOLOGY!" Lola yelled

"Lola, take Steven into the Fortress and protect him!" Superman said getting in front of the two starring down the portal with a powerful gaze

"No don't worry it's just…." Steven said just as something emerged from the portal

What emerged was an actual full-grown Lion with round ears, pink fur, black eyes, a soft light pink star-shaped mane, and a dark brownish-magenta heart-shaped nose. With a tuft of soft pink fur at the end of his thin tail.

"LION!" Steven yelled happily running past a surprised Superman and Lola

"Excuse Me?" Superman said confused looking at the odd creature

"This is Lion, he's my pet. How'd you find us?" Steven said as he buried his face in Lion's mane while the beast looked rather indifferent but still happy to see the boy

Both Superman and Lola let out confused groans as their eyes wandered to the gems.

"That's our long story." Pearl said with a giggle

Krypto then approached Lion with a curious look sniffing him while Lion took a light interest in the white dog circling him. After a few seconds Krypto gave a happy bark jumping a bit and facing Lion tail wagging and tongue out as he panted. Lion gave a gruff 'Grrr' that somehow showed that he was willing to give the dog a chance. Krypto happily barked as he ran around Lion and then through the door hole he made and down the hall. Lion simply looked at where Krypto ran off to then follow at his own pace.

"Aw, our pets became friends." Steven said sweetly watching Lion march off

Superman and Lola just looked at the scene with confusion "So, would you guys like some dinner?" Superman asked

"I DO!" Steven and Amethyst yelled happily. Superman smiled and ushered the group to follow him down the hall, which they did.

"Not to be rude, but do you guys even eat?" Superman asked

"Do you?" Garnet asked

"Not really, but I like to." Superman said

"So do I." Amethyst said happily

"I not much for eating, though I do like tea." Pearl said

"Oh so do I, I have a recipe I know you'll love" Lola said smiling

* * *

The group was now sitting in what was a crystalline Kitchen them sitting near a table with a hot plate of spaghetti and meat sauce in the center. Steven and Amethyst were happily eating from the plate Superman occasionally taking a few fork fulls from it. But he was mostly was drinking tea with Garnet, Pearl, and even Lola who he asked to join them.

"I must say, there have been theories about solar radiation effecting organic life, but never to this degree. Maybe there's something else in regards to your Kryptonian biology." Pearl inquired

"Kal-El was born on Krypton and lived there long enough to acquainted with the planet on a cellular and physical level. But still came to Earth at a young enough age that he was affected by the environment." Lola explained

"So since Krypton was heavier than Earth, it's like you're on the moon because gravity is lighter. That's how you're so strong and can fly right?" Steven asked

"Partially, yes it's because of Earth Gravity but also the atmosphere strengthening my bones and muscles." Superman explained

"Earth was always a very nourishing planet with its resources and environment, even with recent times it's better than most." Garnet said

"Wait so if the yellow sun gives you power, if I were to be under a red sun would I get powers like you? And why was your sun red anyway?" Steven asked again

"I'm not really sure Steven." Superman said with a laugh

"Sun's turn red when their old Steven, Earth's is incredibly young and it will take millennia till it turns red." Pearl explained

"Also how do your powers work, like how do you do that freeze breath?" Steven continued to ask

"When you purse your lips and blow the air that comes out is cooler than when you do it with your mouth wider. So with my lung capacity and all that air going through such a small space the temperature drop is even greater. Lola says my Freeze breath goes below Zero degrees Celsius." Superman explained intriguing Steven and the gems.

"What about symbol, why is your family symbol an 'S'?" Steven asked

"It's actually not an 'S', on Krypton it means hope. Lola told me that it's meant to symbolize a river it comes and goes." Superman said touching the symbol

"Well here on Earth buddy, it's an 'S'. You really lucked out with that name" Amethyst said simply making Superman chuckle

"What about your Heat Vision?" Amethyst asked cheeks filled with food

"That is actually a biological thing, under the red sun one of the abilities I gained was to have my eyes not only absorb but also able to emit energy. So my Heat vision uses the solar energy in my cells to fire out a beam of pure solar power. It's probably the most taxing of my powers, but after that battle we had at the water city has surprisingly gotten easier after I fired off that last blast at that light arrow of yours." Superman said wondering

"I theorized that your battle may have pushed Kal-El past a limit gate of some kind, allowing him to unlock a whole new level of power." Lola said hugging Superman's shoulder

"Not gonna lie that was the first real fight, I've ever been in. I was mostly just going on instinct and trying to react best I could." Superman said nervously

"Well from that battle and the ones after that you are clearly untrained but possess a great awareness of the battlefield and of your opponent. With a little training you can be a real beast." Garnet said with a smirk

"I'm not interested in being a beast, I just want to help people." Superman said nervously waving his hands making Garnet laugh

"I guess your eye biology also explains the ability you demonstrated back at the Military base?" Pearl asked taking a sip of her tea

"Yeah that was kinda a leftover of my X-Ray. Honestly my vision has always been beyond normal I could see things that normal people can't. I can see far and just things that are…. Extraordinary." Superman said looking at the group

"Yeah when we were fused we saw Beach City from so far away like it was right in front of us. Not only that I could see these strange colors around everybody, like some kind of aura." Steven said excited

"I'm amazed Krypton did not look into yellow sun radiation, with that power they could've….." Pearl said with a hint of hesitation in her voice Superman noticed this and frowned a bit

"Well it's been a long day for everyone, what do you say we turn in for the night?" Superman asked

"Is it really that late already?" Steven asked

"I shall prepare a room for young Mr. Universe, would you three like a residence as well?" Lola said standing up

"Actually I want to talk to you guys a little later, if you don't mind." Superman asked

"Sure-of course-whatever" the three answered

"I'll come to." Steven said

"No you don't young man, you need to rest after this hectic day." Pearl said pointing at Steven

"It's nothing important Steven sleepwell." Superman said with a smile rubbing Steven's hair as Lola guided him to a bedroom

* * *

30 Minutes Later

The gems walked down the crystalline halls led by one of the replica Pearls, they were brought to a Large room. Within the room Superman stood shirtless and was lifting a huge weight with one hand.

"I guess Men of Steel need to pump Iron too." Amethyst said impressed with a whistle

"Please keep your voices down Maste-I mean Kal-El, needs to focus." Lola said

"It's alright Lola, this is actually a lot easier than the last time I did this." Superman said as he continued to lift the weight straining

"Yes you are currently lifting twice your record from two months ago." Lola said as she typed away on a crystal tablet

"Feel like I can do more." Superman said

"I believe so, but I will need to enhance the weight machine." Lola said as Garnet passed her

"Mind if I take a shot." Garnet said rolling her shoulders surprising the two

"You sure?" Superman asked

"I can handle it." Garnet said with a smirk

Superman obliged moving out of the way allowing Garnet to get her hand under the weight. Superman the removed his hand allowing Garnet to take the weight. She immediately squatted down with a grunt as the weight forced her down and let out a low grunt as she tried to force it up. Superman stood close by with a worried expression in case Garnet couldn't take it. After a few seconds Garnet's straining lessened and she began to take slow breathes. Suddenly her gems began to glow lightly and then she lifted the weight over her head with a confident smirk.

"Well Done Garnet." Pearl said clapping

"Woooo, Go G!" Amethyst said cheering as Garnet lowered the weight

"You were not this strong when we fought." Superman said surprised

"We held back, we weren't trying to kill you." Garnet said stretching her arm

"Yeah we got some tricks, you can't even imagine." Amethyst said with a laugh

"I can guess and a lot of secrets to." Superman said as he picked up his T-Shirt holding it out for them to see pointing it at Pearl

"When you saw this Symbol you were scared. And you still show some apprehension whenever I bring up Krypton or the House of El. Please….. Just tell me why." Superman asked calmly Lola flinched upon hearing the request

Pearl gave a sigh and paced around the room.

"I'm…. sorry, I should not be feeling what I am feeling after everything you've done for us. But, I can't shake all those things from my mind. And seeing all of Krypton's technology only confirms it." Pearl said with a shiver as Garnet put a hand on her shoulder

"I noticed it to, you guys are still keeping Supes at arm's length. Why all these bad vibes, what's up with Krypton that got you so shaken." Amethyst asked

"On Homeworld there is no word that strikes terror into the hearts of gems more than the word El. On Krypton that symbol may mean hope, but on Homeworld it means fear." Garnet explained Superman's eyes widened and Lola griped her tablet.

"I have seen and heard the stories from those who escaped. The experiments, the torture they went through many coming out as disfigured or hollow shells of what they were. They took thousands of gems and only a few dozen escaped. And after seeing those images I know it was true, they told about how they tortured Peridot's to learn how our technology worked. I-I'm not putting what they did on you Superman, you are a good person, but your ancestors…. To gems they were monsters." Pearl said

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Lola yelled snapping the tablet in half with a single hand startling everybody

"They did what they had to do to protect themselves from those savages." Lola snapped

"What they did was cruel, the survivors had holes in their gems, shards taken from them while keeping them whole." Pearl said offended stepping to Lola

"Cruel, cruel was what they were going to do to Krypton. They showed no mercy, so they simply returned the favor." Lola snapped back her fist clenched

"Are you trying to justify torture and experimentation?!" Pearl yelled

"The House of El gave the planet Krypton hope when there was none, they are heroes, they made me, and I will not have you slander the names of my masters!" Lola yelled

"So they kept the most important part of a Pearl when they made you huh!" Pearl hissed

"I am nothing like that underdeveloped race of barbarians, you…!" Lola yelled

"LOLA! What the heck is all this!" Superman yelled getting between the two

"Master El, don't listen to anything they say. What your family did what was necessary to save our planet." Lola pleaded

"They did what, is what they are saying is true. About the experiments, the torture, what happened? Did our races meet before! Wait a minute, when I told you about them after the first fight did you know what they were and didn't tell me?" Superman said facing

"Master El, please I was just trying….." Lola said shrinking back

"DON'T…..! Don't call me master, Lola please what aren't you telling me?" Superman snapping a bit then calming down

Lola swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at Superman "Your father always felt a bit of guilt by what his family did. But that Guilt turned to shame after his contribution. Please follow me." Lola said as she exited the room

Superman huffed as he followed a very annoyed Pearl behind him and the other following behind her.

"Dang it's been awhile since I've seen Pearl so angry. And it's been even longer since I've seen you tap into it." Amethyst said with a raised eyebrow

"I have a feeling we're all gonna have to tap into it soon, I think things are gonna get a lot harder from here on." Garnet said stoically looking ahead

* * *

They once again stood in the main hall with Lola extracting another Crystal from the pillar and holding it starring at it. The hesitation was clear on Lola's face as she stared at it, then Superman put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lola, I can take it whatever it is." He said reassuringly, Lola nodded and then placed the Crystal in the slot

Once again Jor-El appeared before them holding a solemn look taking a breath as he began to speak.

 _"My son….. Krypton was not a perfect planet and the Kryptonians were not a perfect people despite what we told ourselves. Our utopia was built upon the pain and suffering of a different people, though they were not innocent themselves._ Still _I always looked back on the history of El with some unease, and that unease turned to guilt after my contribution to the family's history. To understand what I am talking about I must take you back_ millennium _in Krypton's History, I must tell you of the conjoined history of the Kryptonian and a race known as the gems." Jor-El said as the room changed to tell the story_

 _"The actual name_ to _their species is a mystery, but they are most likely one of the oldest races in the universe. They are a race of sentient stone based aliens, everything they are is comprised_ in _a single gem located on their light constructed bodies. There are many types of gems each made to fulfill a certain purpose for their leaders the diamond authority. They are a conquering race very powerful and very intelligent. They move from planet to planet draining them of their resources in order to bolster their numbers and continue with their plans. When they are finished with a planet it is usually drained to the point where no organic life can be sustained on it, that is if they hadn't wiped out the_ dominate _species." Jo-El explained as an image of a large brutish warrior that looked like Amethyst appeared, another who looked like the Ruby Luthor showed off only smaller, and finally was of a planet that was teaming with life but then slowly became hollow and barren with holes so deep you could see the core_

Superman remained silent taking in what he heard with extreme interest, but he also noted how the gems were visibly not liking what was being said.

 _"When the gems came to our planet at the time were only slightly more_ advance _than Earth probably is now, we were young and naïve. When we learned there was life beyond the stars we were ecstatic to make contact and welcomed them with open arms, they used our naivety to their advantage." Jor-El_

The image shown was of a Kryptonian farmer working the land, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow and look up to the sky. His gaze was greeted by what Superman could identify as a flying saucer touching down in the field. From the saucer emerged what Superman believed to be another gem only she was slim and orange, her gem was on her neck. The Kryptonian farmer approached the gem with a look of amazement, while the gem looked at Kryptonian with a look disinterest. The Kryptonian had a small smile as he reached out his hand in a welcoming gesture, the gem kept her gaze looking at him like a specimen. Then a smile grew on her face though there was a hint of deviousness in it as she extended her hand and touched his.

 _"They told us they were explorers and wished to study our planet. They told us that gathering data on our planet might help theirs, and we believed them. At_ first _there was only a few of them around the planet they stayed in area's far from our_ cities, _and gave only half answer to our questions about what they wished to accomplish. But then as time passed more of them arrived planting their machines into the Planet and soon life where they_ were began _to die." Jor-El said_

The image showed the farm being overtaken by Gem injectors and building as the crops began to die and the Kryptonians farm was destroyed.

 _"We eventually learned of their true intentions, they were going to kill our planet to make more of them. And once the truth got out, they saw no need to play nice anymore and planned to do to us as they have done with some many other natives. We, of course, tried to fight back, but they were more advanced than us with their ships and even the most basic gem_ solider _could defeat dozens of Kryptonian soldiers." Jor-El explained_

The image showed a bunch of Kryptonians raising various weapons to the air ready for battle. But soon the shadow of a gem ship and hundreds of their soldiers loomed over them making them look so small in comparison as their faces once filled with determination turned to fear.

 _"We were helpless in the face of their military might, we were insects to them and annoyance to be crushed. They knew that they practically owned the planet and so did the Kryptonians of old. Many believed that all they could do was wait for their planet and the entire race to die at the hands of the gems. It was hopeless" Jor-El said_

The image shown was of a ruined Kryptonian city the buildings knocked down to make way for gems structures as the area started to look more and more lifeless.

 _"But in Krypton's darkest hour there was hope, a family of scientists who worked vigorously and restlessly to give the planet a means to fight back these invaders. This were the ancestors of the house of El." Jor-El said_

The image showed a group of depressed Kryptonians hiding in the shadows, until a light caught their attention. And a man stood proudly in the light before them and raised a new weapon over his head. The people looked on in awe as hope returned to them once more as the stood to join him.

 _"They rallied the people of Krypton to keep fighting, designed and built weapons that could hurt the invaders. Guns that could tear through their forms with ease, armor that could match and even surpass the strength and speed of their soldiers, and even ways to imprison them." Jor-El said_

The image showed an army of Kryptonians charging and overtaking an army of gems. The Kryptonians were all wearing bulky black armor and holding strange guns that shot yellow bolts out of them. One Kryptonian in the armor was seen punching a quartz soldier in the face knocking them to the ground. Then there was a squad of Kryptonian firing at a group of gems the yellow bolts tearing through their bodies as they screamed and their forms crumbled like stone. They blew up and teared down the injectors in building as the gems fled back to their ships. A Kryptonian triumphantly raised a flag into the air as the soldiers around him cheered, the gems ships seen taking off into the sky. The Kryptonian then noticed a gem at his feet and with a look of disgust raised his foot and brought in down onto the gem with a sickening crack. The gems flinched upon hearing the crack with uncomfortable looks their faces.

 _"For their contribution to the fight and for rallying the forces of Krypton to fight this threat the House El was awarded the Kryptonian crest of Hope. Because throughout the struggle they held onto it and gave it back to the people of Krypton." Jor-El said_

The image showed a man kneeling in front of 5 people before a cheering crowd. One of the five unveiled a brilliant red cape with the El crest on it. He then gracefully wrapped it around the man's shoulders. He rose and faced the crowd brimming with pride as he raised his fist in the air, the crowd following and cheering even louder.

 _"And with the leftover tech from the gems attack and the growing push towards science led by the House of El, Krypton was put into an age of prosperity. Every day brought a new technological advancement, cities built in seconds, new ways of holding information, and we even found a way to recreate the gems servant class known as Pearl for ourselves. One of the first successful creations was 707V and she was given to the house of El millennia ago and served us to this day" Jor-El said_

The image showed crystalline buildings rising from the ground, a shard similar to the one Lola used to show them this, only it was being used to educate children. And finally a single shard floating in the air and then began to glow the light taking a humanoid shape, and with a final flash Lola stood before them with a smile on her face. She stepped forward and bowed before the Kryptonian who was still wearing the red cape. Lola looked away with a small blush and a smile, while Pearl looked uncomfortable.

 _"That's what it will say in all the Kryptonian history books, it will tell of our triumph but not how it was achieved. How is it that the house of El was able to learn gem weaknesses and how their tech works, I learned the dark truth of how it happened? Our ancestors had taken a_ gems _who was on Krypton and imprisoned her. They then experimented_ on _her figuring out how she reacted to certain things, how fast she could regenerate and reform from her gem, and even what happens when the gem itself is examined. This led to the first anti-gem weapons on Krypton." Jor-El said_

The image showed a human-sized gem in chains a green gem on her chest, struggling to escape while shadows loomed over her. It then showed her strapped to some kind of chair needles pushed into her body, a Kryptonian then pulled a switch allowing electricity to flow through her body making her scream in pain. Then it showed her green gem on the floor with more wires attached to it, another switch was pulled sending electricity through the stone. It began to glow violently shaking on the ground as an unsteady light formed around it, the light jerked and warped as if it was trying to take shape but was failing. Finally it took a humanoid shape and the gem reformed breathing heavily with a pathetic look in her eye. And finally the gem was strapped to a table some kind of metal gag in its mouth with more Kryptonians surrounding her. There was pure terror in her eyes as she looked at her captors, one of them pulled out what looked like a small drill. He then slow brought it to her gem as she looked to him with pleading eyes, tears streaming from down face, voicelessly begging for some kind of mercy. But there was none. The gems looked away as the heard the drilling commence Pearl actually holding back a sob, Lola uncomfortably rubbed her shoulder, and Superman looked on shocked by what he saw.

 _"Once the council learned how they made the weapons, they fully supported and expanded the experimentation to build even more. More gems of every type were taken and experimented on allowing us to learn their strengths and weaknesses. And even though we had gathered some of their tech we didn't know how to_ us _it, so with the help of another prominent family of Krypton we began taking gems who knew the tech and began….intensive interrogation to learn their secrets." Jor-El said_

The image showed a large complex filled with Kryptonians walking about and building various things. Gems that were kept in cages or were being pushed around by electric shocks. There were dozens of area's where experiments were taking place screams could be heard coming from the rooms and there were even strange misshapen shadows of something inside each room writhing about. And finally there was a gem strapped to chair, her face was covered in bruises and she was crying as Kryptonian circled around her. He appeared to be forcefully asking her questions he looked to be a part of the military wearing armor a diamond crest on his chest though it wasn't the El symbol, it looked more like a 'U' or a sickle of some kind. The Kryptonian continued to yell at the crying gem even smacking her across the face, he then pulled out a drill-like device sending terror through the gem as she appeared to be begging for her life. Amethyst actually gripped Garnet's leg as fear filled her, not any of them knew that a gem could go through that much.

 _"It is common knowledge among members of the house of El, and we are always told it was for the greater good of the planet. Even when I was young this Truth made me…. Uncomfortable, but I accepted it. The House of El_ was _hailed as heroes on the planet, we were praised, and thanked by everyone. Thousands of Kryptonians told me that with the blood of El I was bound for greatness like my ancestors, and I believed them. I wanted to do something that would make me a great as one of them. What I did would forever mark me as a hero to Krypton, but would make me hate myself till the day I met your mother." Jor-El said with shame in his voice as he son looked at him sympathetically_

The image showed a young Jor-El sitting next to another child as an elderly man wearing the cape appeared to be telling them a story. The child next to Jor-El's eyes sparkled with wonder as he smiled, while Jor-El had an uncomfortable smile

* * *

"Despite _us pushing the gems off-world, they were persistent constantly trying to get back and finish what they started. Luckily we had developed defenses that kept the gems off world and kept us safe. Some did make it on_ planet, _but were quickly dealt with. They would attempt attacks on us for years making us recoil back into our planet for safety, stopping any ideas of looking beyond the stars. And also raised paranoia, a belief that one day the gems will break through leading our planet to pour resources into our military and look for ways to become…. More efficient. One such way was the genesis chamber, Kryptonian children were no longer naturally_ born, _but instead made in these chambers. Bonded Kryptonians would insert their Genetic material and a child would be produced, this child would be genetically modified to fit into a certain sect of Kryptonian life. Soldiers, scientists, builders, even artist, and their destiny were decided before they were even born." Jor-El said_

The image showed multiple gems ship floating near the planet trying to enter its atmosphere, until a laser shot form the planet hits one of the ships making it explode. More lasers were shot destroying more of the ships as some retreated. One ship managed to fire off a shot at the planet before getting destroyed. The laser flew towards the planet aimed at what looked like a giant cannon, but before it could hit it, it collided with some kind of force field leaving the cannon unscathed. It then showed what most likely was a genesis chamber. A male a female Kryptonian entered, they stuck their fingers into a machine as a pod began to form. A servant shard then took the pod and jumped into a pool of water, within the pool were thousands of pods that each seemed to be growing a baby. The servant shard then placed the pod near another that had a baby in it, she then took that one and exited the pool. Superman and the gems eyes widened upon hearing that and he took a step back, Lola looking at him worried.

 _"Your mother and I were born like this, she an artist and I a scientist. When I was as old as you are probably now I was making a name for myself in the scientific community. I had discovered another dimension that I dubbed the Phantom Zone and a way to access it. After showing it to the council and due to an increase of gem prisoners it was used as a way to imprison them to make sure they don't cause trouble on_ world _. It was inescapable and deemed humane imprisonment." Jor-El said_

The image showed an older Jor-El still without his beard working on what looked like a black handheld spotlight. It then showed a group of gems held by chains as a Kryptonian pointed the device at them. When the device was activated the gems were bathed in a white light, they screamed as the space around the light began to warp looking like the air was shattering. Suddenly a hole that looked like a broken window opened behind the gems revealing a negative space. The chains that held them were undone and they were sucked in screaming.

 _"This was an achievement, but nothing monumental._ No _my true legacy came after, more gems were making it on Krypton. The council got increasingly worried about the possibility of an all-out war starting up again, they needed a way to get the gems to leave Krypton alone. They were relentless in their assaults and have_ showed _no interest in diplomatic relations, in the_ end _they believed that the gems would only respond to brute force and one Kryptonian knew just how. My childhood friend Dru-Zod a soldier and at the time lieutenant of Krypton's military, he approached the council with a proposal. He wanted to attack the gem Homeworld directly and threaten them to withdraw and never return, of_ course _the council thought he was crazy. We had ships that could bring us to the planet, but_ war _was what the council was trying to avoid. But Zod said that he wasn't planning_ sending _troops to the planet, but instead a creature of my creation." Jor-El said_

The image showed a man in military garb lots of blacks and reds with a dark cape on his back standing before the council talking to them. The man had short black hair and a goatee, and he wore the crest of the interrogator from early on.

 _"To be honest I didn't really create it, more so stumbled upon. It was a genetic mix up using the genesis chamber and the remains of some gems. I….. It was just curiosity, I just wanted to know what would happen. I didn't know that what came of it would be so violent. The first subject escaped and killed three of my associates and would've killed me if Zod hadn't stepped in." Jor-El said_

The image showed Jor-El looking quizzically at a gem shard surrounded by three other Kryptonians. He then took the shard and inserted it into a genesis pod and then putting the pod into a small pool of water. He and the scientist looked at the pod as lights flashed and something within the pod grew. The faces became more intrigued as time passed whatever was in the pod was marveling them. But then their faces became worried, whatever was inside was now starting to scare them. Then there was a bang making them step back, then there were more bangs the sound of something pounding against something else followed by the sound of cracking glass. One scientist ran, while the other went to the other corners of the room. Jor-El however stood in place with terror in his eyes of what he had created as it finally broke through the glass tank. The next scene showed Jor-El on the ground a cut on his forehead as he groggily looked around the destroyed laboratory, the bodies of his fellow scientist laid about the lab dead. Jor-El tried to stand up until a shadow suddenly a shadow covered him, he managed to turn around with fear in his eyes. Before him stood a creature the size of a very large child its body covered in shadows, but a pair of red eye narrowed at him. The creature raised its hand ready to attack Jor-El, he being too weak to move or even defend himself. But before it could attack multiple laser bolts shot through its body it let out a blood-curdling scream as it was torn into before finally falling to the ground. Jor-El turned to see Zod standing at the door gun in hand shocked by what he saw. He went to help his friend up both of them starring at the dead creature there was no blood it just laid their lifeless.

 _"Zod told them of what I created and said that I could make a new stronger one and unleash it upon the gem Homeworld forcing them to negotiate a withdrawal, this was approved by the council and I was asked to lead the project. I stood at the feet of this creature I saw it's eyes I saw the pure anger and lifelessness in those eyes, it would've killed me and move on to kill another without any hesitation or care. But, even with that hesitation I accepted and began work on my doomsday creation. We recreated the previous circumstances but on a larger scale loaded it onto a rocket, fired it towards the planet and waited." Jor-El said_

The image showed Jor-El and more scientists working on a ship inside it was a genesis chamber. The loaded the pod of the genesis chamber with dozens of different types of gem shards. Jor-El looked at the chamber hesitation clear in his eyes, until Zod came from behind and patted his shoulder giving him a happy and congratulatory smile. Zod then walked towards the chamber and stuck his finger into a device attached to it. With that, the Shuttle was closed and then fired into space towards the gem Homeworld.

 _"After what would be_ in _Earth known as a week and a half the council received a message from one of the Homeworld leaders. The council explained what they had done and what they desired to stop it. Apparently, my creature had caused quite a stir on the planet and the leaders agreed to the terms. A small shuttle was sent to orbit the planet and utilizing the phantom zone projector the creature vanished from the face of the gem planet. The projector was used as a bargaining chip to hold over the gems, that the creature could easily reappear as it disappeared. And with that_ me _and Zod were hailed as heroes, Zod became a general and one of the greatest Krypton had ever had, and I earned the right to wear the family cape that I bestowed onto you." Jor-El said_

The image showed the council looking at a screen a figure covered in shadows on it, they appeared to be in a heated conversation. Next showed the shuttle hovering over the atmosphere of what was the gem Homeworld, from the shuttle a light was shot out at the planet for a few minutes before stopping and the shuttle quickly turning around and leaving. Next showed Zod standing proud as he was given a medal now wearing a more extravagant version of the armor he wore they saw Jor-El standing before what probably was his mother and father, his father removed his cape and put it on Jor-El a smile on his face as Jor-El swelled with pride.

* * *

 _"I thought this was it that this was the moment that would put me on the same level as my ancestors who saved the planet, I thought that I was a hero. But, then I saw what my creation did, the shuttle the creature was in had managed to record the first 10 minutes of its birth on the Gem Homeworld and the Shuttle with the projector managed to scan the shuttle for its data finding the recording. I decided to look_ over _the footage and record the data, thinking my creature might be useful for future endeavors. But what I saw….. Horrified me. The shuttle landed in the middle of a city where thousands of gems were. Once the creature awoke, the carnage, the destruction, there was no end it didn't rest, it didn't stop. It just kept moving and destroying." Jor-El said_

The image showed Jor-El in a dark room staring at a screen, his cape on the ground along with a tablet. Jor-El sat there staring at the screen eyes wide with terror and his hand covering his mouth as he took in every image and sound. Screams filled the room, the sounds of weapons clashing and explosions, thing crumbling and shattering, and there was even some begging in there as well. Jor-El continued to stare tears starting to form in his eyes, suddenly the door behind opened and her turned to see his friend Zod. Zod walked forward and saw the footage and then silently turned it off. He then helped his friend up and out of the room.

 _"Zod was my friend, but what he said to me at that moment would make me question every decision Krypton has made"_ Jor –El _said as the image showed the two walking down the hall past Jor-El looking hollow._

"I must admit that was brutal to watch….. But necessary. What you did has assured peace and prosperity on Krypton for years to come. You have saved our world my friend, joined the ranks of your ancestors, you are a hero. The means as expected were messy, but in time you and others will see that the ends justified them. Besides my friend, it's not like they were alive." Zod said simply upon hearing that Jor-El's eyes widened as if he had a realization and the gems looked on offended by what he said

 _"At that moment I knew I was no hero, I was monster. Those 10 minutes stretched upon the time it took for the leaders of the planet to call and beg for us to stop. All it did in 10 minutes, plus so much more. I made that creature and released it on their world. Everyone on Krypton_ believe _that gems aren't living creatures but they scream, they begged, they fear the end like we do. Everyone said I was a hero, I wasn't. I fell into a depression I distanced myself from the science community, my friends, and my family." Jor-El said_

The image showed Jor-El in the dark sitting down face in his hands as his cape laid on the floor. Lola stood next to him looking at him with a worried expression but said nothing as the two stood in silence.

* * *

 _"I was like this for months till my father finally approached me with the news that I was to be bonded and continue the El line. But at that moment I didn't care, I wasn't worthy of the adoration I received, the love of my brother and parents, the friendship of Zod, or even life itself. I was planning to take my own life, but my mother convinced me to go to a concert where the woman I was bonded would be. Again I did not care and went to the concert and once I was there, well if you are watching these in_ order _you know." Jor-El said_

The image showed Jor-El now with a beard in darkness his eyes were empty and his face was sad as he just starred at the ground. And then there was a light in the darkness, it caught his attention and he looked up. With the light there was a woman and there was singing coming from it. The woman in the light finally became clear showing Lara in a beautiful dress singing like an angel. Then with a moment their eyes met and she smiled at him and then he returned it.

 _"The day I met your mother and was bonded to her was the happiest day of my life, knocking away those notions I once had and reinvigorated me to a point. I still felt the guilt and there were still moments where I would sink into depression. Lara noticed and finally asked what was wrong, I told her everything and this is what she told me." Jor-El said_

The image showed Jor-El and Lara happily together holding hands and smiling. But then Jor-El's smile vanished replaced with a frown, Lara noticing this began talking to him. Jor-El then explained the story some tears forming in his eyes.

"Jor-El….. I cannot tell you whether what you did was right or wrong. I believe that all life is sacred, but even I know that the gems wanted to destroy us. But, let's not focus on how history will view you and focus on how you view you. Jor-El you are a good Kryptonian and a brilliant scientist, you could help Krypton in ways that don't involve weapons. In a way you can think of it as your way to make amends, to serve and make Krypton a better place. Make it so that those things are your legacy, not the monster you made. I mean….. That's what I think." Lara explained

 _"I took her word to heart and rejoined the scientific community, though I distanced myself from any work that would've involved the military. I instead turned my head to the stars I wanted to build spaceships that would finally allow Kryptonians to go beyond our planet and towards the infinite universe. My previous accomplishments have_ gave _me some leeway with the science council and with the gems no longer hovering in our atmosphere they allowed me to start a space program in Kandor. Things were going well until….." Jor-El_ said

* * *

The image showed Jor-El standing before the council pleading his case. It then showed Jor-El in a laboratory with dozens of other scientist working on a spacecraft. Jor-El had a complacent smile as he left the lab to walk onto the balcony and look out towards the city. Then a shadow covered him, he looked towards the sky and his eyes widened. A massive craft was floating over the city nearly enveloping it, he could see anything accept the underneath and the massive multiple tentacles coming out of it and writhing about.

 _"To the day of Krypton's_ destruction _we never learned what it was that attacked us, how they were able to get past our planet's defenses. It came and attacked launching probes into the city that became troops and began attacking citizens and people. And by some kind of fate whatever controlled the craft wanted what was in the building I was currently in." Jor-El said_

The image showed multiple pods coming out from underneath the ship and crashing into the city below into street and through buildings. Kryptonians ran in fear from the destruction, and then from the craters strange metallic robots came out, they had slick designs, skull-shaped heads, and purple glowing lights on their heads. The robots marched down the street and began to gather the citizens making sure they didn't escape. What looked like a police department arrived and opened fire on the robots, but their weapons had no effect. One of the robots held out its hand making a strange tentacle shot out. It tore through the head of one of the Kryptonian police and dragged him forward, the robot held the dead Kryptonians head in its hand for a moment looking like it was thinking before dropping the dead body. From where Jor-El was the entire city was in chaos with fires and explosions happening everywhere.

Lola then came to the balcony and quickly grabbed Jor-El pulling him off the balcony. She then brought him to the other scientist who were going to escape the building. They all made their way down the hallways until Jor-El noticed something a shadow going the other way. Jor-El's curiosity got the better of him and he broke off from the group to follow a worried Lola following behind. Jor-El knew where this Hallway lead and moved quietly he then came to a large open room with a single walkway leading to a podium. A large figure made its way to the podium where a Clear Crystal shard the size of a small soda bottle floated.

 _"The Kryptonian Codex, it held all the knowledge of Krypton. Our History, biology, every detail of our planet and culture laid within this single shard and was continuously updating. What was even more shocking than the attempted theft of the codex was who was doing it." Jor-El said_

The image showed the large figure stopping halfway down the walkway. It then quickly turned around and shot out its arm making it stretch. It then grabbed the hiding Jor-El and pulled him forward Lola letting out a panicked scream. Jor-El was pulled forward and was met by an orange face, he was currently in the clutches of a gem. Though she was not dressed like any he had ever seen, to the gems and Superman's surprise it wore armor that was similar to Robo-Pearl expect it looked like a downgrade compared to hers. The gem raised its hand preparing to hit Jor-El until a laser bolt hit her from behind making her drop Jor-El. Behind her was Zod wearing a suit of Armor laser in hand. Zod attempted to charge the gem, but the gem held out its hand showing off an upside down triangle with three purple dots on the ends that began to flash. Suddenly Zod stopped and dropped his gun his body jerking about appearing to be in pain, it looked like his armor was no longer under his control. The gem walked forward towards the immobilized Zod bringing out a dagger to stab him. But Lola jumped on her back and forced her back, with the distraction Jor-El went to Zod and managed to get the armor off of him. Zod picked up his gun just as the gem threw Lola off her back and then opened fire. The laser impacted on her armor chipping it away till on bolt knocked off a metal glove revealing the orange gem on its palm. The gem moved forward knocking the gun out of Zod's hand and grabbing him by the neck choking him. The gun landed next to Jor-El who quickly picked it up and fired a shot at the gems exposed midsection. The gem screamed dropping Zod and clutching her side. Zod then tackled the gem onto her back and pulled out a knife, his face was contorted with rage as he viciously stabbed the gem on her hand screaming as he did. Jor-El looked at his friend worried, but then turned to the codex.

 _"They were after the Codex that much was sure, so_ in _the moment I grabbed it and made my escape with 707V and Zod. They wanted the Codex, but that wasn't they're only mission." Jor-El said_

The image showed Jor-El grabbing the shard from the podium and running towards Zod who had picked up the gem shards. The two exited the room toward Lola who was lying near the door after being thrown. Zod ran right past her while Jor-El took the moment to help her up. They all made their way to a hangar where Zod's ship was a woman waiting and telling them to come. She ship left the building and flew towards the city limits, the city was still in chaos thousands of people were being held by the robots. Then from the massive ship above a force field began to envelop the city. It took the shape of a long dome and slowly made its way to the ground. Zod's ship managed to make it past the city limits the shield slicing off the back of the ship making it crash. They emerged mostly unharmed, Zod charged forward towards the waiting military and told them to open fire on the ship and shield. Once again the weapons did nothing to either as the shield fully covered the city. Zod ran forward to see some people still inside banging against the shield trying to escape. His eyes widened as he ran forward and banged against the shield trying to consul those inside, telling them that it will be okay, that he'll get them out. Jor-El and the woman grabbed him forcefully pulling him away as he tried to push them off. Once they were away there was a massive flash and a crackling sound, once it was done Jor-El, Zod, and the military looked on in horror. Where once the city of Kandor once stood there was now nothing but a gigantic hole. Zod fell to his knee pure terror on his face as he looked out to the hole not even noticing the ship disappear to the clouds. Zod reached into his pocket pulling out the gem shards, his tightening around them the shards cutting in and making his hand bleed. Jor-El was horrified as well taking a moment to look at the codex he was then tapped on the shoulder by Lola who held out something, the metallic glove the gem wore Jor-El focusing on the symbol on its palm.

 _"This was the darkest moment in Kryptonian history,_ and entire _city and all its inhabitants_ gone _in an instant. They were after the Codex but why do this, we never learned why. This moment twisted Zod, he stood before the council blaming the gems for the attack. He demanded that we unleash the creature once again and not only that invade the planet and take it over. The council rejected his notion, though they to believe that it was the gems. Thus they came down harder on studies of space travel even making it illegal. After this Zod became disillusioned with the Kryptonian government, his anger starting to take him, and when I told him of Krypton's demise pushed him fully over." Jor-El_

The image then showed Zod angrily yelling at the council holding up the gem shards as he tried to convince them to attack. They sent him away and he walked past a worried Jor-El with a look of pure anger on his face. It then showed Jor-El telling him of his discovery of the planets end, Zod taking in all the information. Then it showed Zod leading an army through a burning city, the woman from before by his side and holding a flag with his symbol on it.

* * *

 _"The gems have been so deeply connected with our planet, they made us what we were. But in a strange way even though we hated them, we became more like them. Was the genesis chamber any different from how they make gems, not only that but we tapped into our own planets core for infinite_ power. _It wasn't infinite and due to use taking so much it_ lead _to our destruction. The reason I am telling you all this is to prepare you, even though we are gone the gems are still out there. Maybe with time they changed or maybe they haven't, but if they find you I am worried they will try to kill you, they might even be more inclined to do so since you are of the House of El. And if that ever happens, my son… Don't do what I did. All life is sacred Kal-El even those of our enemies, if you take a life it will stay with you till you die. If you ever face a gem be ready for combat, but also remember there is always a better way." Jor-El said as he vanished_

Lola then removed the crystal and looked to Superman who looked to be in deep contemplation arms crossed over his chest.

"So that's why you've been so on edge." Superman said

"Superman, I-I would never put what your ancestors did on you, the sins of the parent should never pass to the child. It's just….. Hard to keep the name El and their actions apart." Pearl said rubbing her shoulder

"I understand after some of those things I saw…. Even my own father." Superman said raking his hand through his hair

"None of that is one you. When we first met we assumed the worse, but now after everything you've done we know you aren't an enemy." Garnet said

"Yeah even your dad was sorry about what he did. He decided to help people instead of making monsters. And look at you, you're helping people to the max. You're a good dude." Amethyst said walking up and patting his leg with a smile making Superman smile

"Thank you, all of you. But, I need to know…. Lola, why did you hide this from me?" Superman asked turning to Lola

"I-I just-I've watched you grow, I've seen your kind heart. I knew that you would disapprove of your ancestor's actions. I thought that if you learned about what Jor-El did, you-you wouldn't want anything to do with him, that you would reject him, your mother, and your planet. That you wouldn't want anything to do with this place… or me. I just wanted to preserve the perfect image of Krypton and your parents for you, I just didn't want you to leave." Lola said her eyes watering

Superman sighed as he walked forward and then embraced Lola in a gentle hug.

"Lola your right, I don't agree with what my ancestors did but I can understand they were at war and trying to protect their families and their planet. Despite my own objections this is a part of me and my history and I couldn't run from that even if I tired. All I can do is try to be better than them like my father. It's a troubling thing to learn what he did, but honestly I don't care. He's still the man who gave his all to save his only son. He was a good man who made a bad decision, in way that makes him more human. So no I'm not gonna reject my heritage, or abandon you Lola." Superman said looking into Lola's eyes

"Th-thank you for your kindness Ma….Kal-El, thank you." Lola said wiping her eyes

Superman then turned to the gems "I'm not sure if it means much, but as the last member of the House of El I wish to extend an apology to you and your people for my families past transgressions." Superman said with a small bow

"You-you don't need to apologize. We know what Homeworld does to planets, what happened was terrifying but we can understand why." Garnet said raising a reassuring hand

"Yeah, after what I heard and saw back at the military base I have a feeling you guys have your own story to tell." Superman said

"I believe it's only fair we tell you, that Luthor man got close bit very far from the truth." Pearl said

"Oh yes, I have noticed the multiple structures around the planet that were similar to the gem structures built on Krypton. I have created my own theories, but it would be so much better to hear from a source." Lola said with a smile making Superman smile. Truth be told he had more questions in regards to the Genesis Chamber, but he felt like Lola has been through enough today

"But, first I think we should address our surprise audience member." Superman said looking up

"Especially when they're supposed to be in bed." Garnet said also looking up

Then everyone was looking up at the crystalline chandelier, and soon Steven sheepishly poked his head out.

"Heh heh, hey guys." Steven said with a wave

"Ha, nice one Steven." Amethyst said looking up at him

"Steven, how did you get up there?" Pearl asked worried

Steven smiled as a bark and a low growl were heard from the chandelier as well. Superman quickly got Steven and Lion down from their Krypto floating behind him and placed him on the ground.

"How much did you hear?" Superman asked

"I got here when your father talked about the monster, sorry about that. I was just curious." Steven said rubbing his shoulder

"It's alright Steven, it only seems fair since it looks like we're gonna be stuck together for a while." Superman said

"Oh and don't worry I will do everything in my power to make sure your stay here is comfortable young Mr. Universe." Lola said

"Actually Lola I've been thinking about it and I think Steven and the gems need to be somewhere a bit more…. Open." Superman said confusing the gems

"Well what do you…..? Oh are you sure they won't find you?" Lola asked

"I was there for years and no government agent came knocking at my door, just need to be careful getting there." Superman said

"And what about your….?" Lola asked

"I trust them Lola, it's okay." Superman said with a reassuring smile

"What are you guys talking about?" Steven asked

"Don't worry, I just have a better place for us to hide out. It'll be better than hiding up here alone in the north. We're gonna head out tomorrow, right now ya need to go to bed." Superman said

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Pearl asked

"Home." Superman said simply

The Next Day

Superman flew across the sky though it wasn't at his top speed holding a bubble that held Steven and the Crystal gems. They left the fortress a little after noon and were now out of the frozen north and back over American soil.

"You are still yet to tell us about where we're heading." Garnet said

"Don't worry you guys are gonna love it. Open Space, fresh air, good people it's a fine place." Superman said simply

"Based on your directions, we are currently over Kansas. But you still haven't…" Pearls said but was cut off

"Hey look Pearl, cows." Steven said looking down at the farmland below

"That's very nice Steven, but still…." Pearl said but was cut off again

"Don't worry Pearl we're here." Superman said

The group looked down to see that they were flying over a town about the size of Beach City. It was made up of small building nothing over two stories, there was a water tower, people walking about. And the entire town was surrounded by miles and miles of wheat and corn some small barns and silos seen in the distance.

"Whoa, kind looks like Beach City, except you replace the water with corn" Amethyst said

"Welcome to Smallville everybody. Hold on here's our stop." Superman said happily as he began to descend

They landed in front of a two story house right, nicely painted, a pickup truck parked out front, a flag hanging off the front, two chairs on the porch, and a barn to the side, a tree in the back with a swing, and a whole lot of open space.

"I didn't think homes like this existed anymore." Pearls said examining the area

"This place is Americana as hell." Amethyst said with a small laugh

"This place is amazing there's so much open space, does that swing work?" Steven said excited as he looked around

"It sure does but first I gotta introduce you to the folks." Superman said walking towards the porch

"Folks?" The gems said confused following behind

They came up to the front door and Superman politely knocked and waited. They heard footsteps and then the door opened revealing an elderly couple both of them grey haired. A kindly old woman wearing a light purple sweater, a beige pants, and slippers. The man was wearing a green shirt, worn out jeans and boots, suspenders, and had a pair of glasses on his face.

"Clark it's so good to see you." The woman said kindly making the gems eyes widened

"Hi Ma, Hi Pa." Superman said with a friendly wave as the gems eyes darted to him

"Looks like you brought some friends son." The man said, the gems eyes went to him

"Yes this is Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven Universe. Listen this is probably the last thing you want to hear from your twenty-something year old son but….. Is it okay if me and my friends stay here for a while?" Superman said embarrassed

"Whaaaaaaat is going on?" Amethyst asked confused

"Oh right, this is Martha and Johnathan Kent, my parents. This is where I was raised." Superman said gesturing to the smiling couple

"clark?" Amethyst said wide-eyed mouth open

"Clark?" Garnet said taking a moment to lift her visor to get a good look at him

"CLARK KENT! YOU'RE CLARK KENT!" Pearl shouted pointing to him shocked

"Di-did you guys not know, I thought you always knew. I mean I figured it out when we were fused, and it was so obvious I thought you guys already knew." Steven said surprised

The gems eyes quickly darted to Superman, the Kent's, and Steven multiple time still holding a look of absolute surprise and shock.

"Oh my stars we're all morons." Pearls said defeated head slumping

* * *

 _ **(Note: I had this chapter planned out from the day I wrote the prologue to this story. Fusing the two lores together was a challenge, but one I was happy to take. And now the gems are going to take some downtime in Smallville. There's one more lore-heavy chapter until we reach the climax of this story. And I need to give Superman something for the upcoming battle. Still 80 years of this guy, I was a fan when I was little, but it wasn't until I watched Man of Steel did my interest get peaked. Now I can't get enough of him. I look forward to all his new adventure on and off the page. And I hope I'm doing him justice with this story. Thank you for all your support, if you like what you have read please leave a review I'll reply ASAP.)**_


	21. Chapter 20: Stories in Smallvile

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(Note: Sorry for the long wait everybody, computer troubles that I am still dealing with delayed this chapter for way longer than it should've been. Still, I managed to fight through and give you this new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :)**_

 **Chapter 20**

Smallville, Kansas, The Kent Farm

The crystal gems sat in the small American household sitting across from the recently ousted Clark Kent's Parents. Steven had a happy smile on his face while eating pie and looking around the house, while the gems just stared at the two wide eyed.

"You have an amazing home Mr. and Ms. Kent. And your apple pie is amazing." Steven said as he took another bite of pie.

"Why thank you so much Steven. Any friend of Clark's is welcome in this house." Martha said with a smile.

"Well your friends have been silent…. And still for a while now. Can I help you ladies to something to drink or….?" Jonathan asked.

"Don't mind them Pa, I guess they're still reeling from the reveal." Clark Kent said walking into the room with a pair of Jeans, a hoodie with Smallville High on it, some worn out sneakers, and a new pair of glasses. The gems looked at him.

"He threw me through a building. And I couldn't see past a pair of glasses." Pearl said in disbelief.

"Don't feel bad Pearl, I didn't figure it out until I got in his head. It's a really good disguise." Steven said trying to make her feel better.

"I told you that it would work Clark." Martha said proudly as Clark sat next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, it worked mom. If this could fool my colleagues as well as aliens, it turned out better than I ever expected." Clark said.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, but Clark is your son. Are you aware of his….?" Garnet trailed off looking at Amethyst who shot her arms up to the sky in a flying motion.

"Oh of course we are, we raised him." Martha said simply.

"And raise me well you did, teaching me right from wrong and showing me how to control my powers. You know, they actually convinced me to go to Metropolis." Clark said.

"You were bigger than this small town Clark, you needed to go out there to find out more about yourself. And it looks like you all have quite the story to tell." Jonathan said.

"Things have gotten a bit hectic the last few days a lot has happened, first you see-." Clark said but was stopped by a crash outside startling everyone.

"Looks like Lola is here, with that delivery." Clark said with a smile getting up and walking to the door.

"Delivery? What Delivery?" Steven asked following him.

Once Steven stepped outside the house his eyes widened at what he saw. On the farms dusty road was a familiar van with Lola standing next to it and opening the door.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight, Older Mr. Universe." Lola said as Greg shakily got out of the car.

"I-it was j-just fine thank y-you." Greg said stepping out of the car trying to regain his footing.

"DAD!" Steven yelled happily getting his father's attention.

"STEVEN!" Greg yelled as Steven and into his embrace and the two hugged.

"A boy needs his father, I thought it would be good to bring you two together. Don't worry nobody will find you here." Clark said walking to the two.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Greg said to Lola and Clark.

"Always happy to be of service." Lola said.

"So this is your home." Greg said picking up Steven.

"Yeah and your welcome to stay here as long as you want." Clark said.

"Dad, Mr. Kent is Superman!" Steven said excited.

"Yeah, I knew Schtewball." Greg said with a smile.

"OH COME ON! HE KNEW TOO!?" Pearl yelled from the house as John and Martha approached Greg.

"I guess you and Rose took our advice." John said.

"What you said stuck in her mind. Nice to see you two again you look well." Greg said to the Kents.

"It's nice to see you as well, Mr. Universe. I knew from the moment we saw this child he was you and Roses. He has her eyes and your hair." Martha said.

"Well, what's left of my hair." Greg said rubbing his head.

"Like your one to talk." John said making the parents laugh.

"Come on let's go inside, I think we need to have a story exchange." Clark said as he and the others walked back to the house.

"Mr. and Ms. Kent how did Clark become your son?" Steven asked from his father hold.

"Well I'm guessing you know about Clark's true parents and their unfortunate end. Well let me tell you about what happened after that it was 29 years ago…" Martha said.

29 years ago, Arizona, Coconino National Forest

 _Jonathan and I went up to a national forest in Arizona one summer for a getaway. We wanted to go someplace interesting to get our mind of some troubles we were having. After three days in the wilderness, one late night there was this meteor shower._

The scene was of a small campsite amidst a dense forest. The setup having a single tent, campfire, and a picnic table. A few feet away from the campfire there was a blanket on the ground and on it was a younger Martha and Jonathan Kent. The laid on the blanket next to one another and looked up into the starry night sky the moon hanging overhead. John had a smile on his face while Martha while not straight up sad looked a little unhappy.

"Heck of a view ain't it Martha?" John asked.

"John we live on a farm, it's exactly the same." Martha said.

"Not exactly, the way the moonlight shines through the trees, the stars are moved around differently. It's just…. Beautiful." John said pointing to the sky.

"I thought I was the artist, not you?" Martha joked.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." John said laughing.

Martha joined, but it wasn't as enthusiastic. There was an awkward silence between the two that lasted a few seconds. And then there was a streak across the sky.

"Hey look, a shooting star!" John said pointing towards the streak.

"Oh yeah, look at that." Martha said actually surprised.

"Well it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to take a wish from my lovely wife. Go ahead Martha, make a wish." John said looking to his wife getting a sweet smile back.

Martha closed her eyes as the streak went across the sky, opening them once it passed. A small smile on her face as she looked up. John looked at her with an understanding smile.

"I know what you wished for Martha." John said.

"John…. I know you're trying to cheer me up with this trip, but I just can't get my mind off…." Martha said as her hand went to her belly a frown forming on her face.

"Martha…. I think we should keep trying." John said as he place his hand over hers.

"But the doctor said…." Martha said.

"Who cares what the doctor said. We can't lose hope, there's always a way. Besides I think you would be an amazing mother." John said leaning closer to her.

"Oh John, you always know the right thing to say." Martha said leaning in closer as well.

"Besides I'm okay with trying again." John said with a sly smile wrapping an arm around her making her giggle.

"John your so-WHOA! That was a big one." Martha said sitting up and looking to the sky with a surprised expression.

"Well that's some surprising language from you." John said surprised

"What n-no not-never mind. I was talking about in the sky another shooting star, passed only it was bigger like it was closer. It looked like….." Martha said pointing to the sky.

Then they both saw a red streak soar through the sky.

"That!" Martha said as she stood up John following.

Then multiple red streaks tore through the sky overhead as the couple looked on in awe.

"Is that a meteor shower?" Martha asked amazed.

"Looks like it, but shouldn't there have been a report about it coming? There should be dozens of people here to watch it, I mean look at all of them. Shouldn't NASA have seen them coming or….." John started but stopped when a huge roaring filled the air.

Birds took off from the tree fleeing in terror as the trees and very Earth began to shake. The couple held each other close as the shaking intensified and the roaring reached deafening levels. Until finally they saw it barely above the treeline a giant fireball fly right overhead. It passed them quickly and slowly began to lower barreling through the trees that stood in its path. Before finally touching the ground where it began to dig into the Earth as it continued to move forward. It kept going and going until it hit the side of a mountain where it crashed into an abrupt stop the front of the ship embedding itself in the rocky face.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I need to ask a serious question." Pearl said interrupting the story.

"Oh, yes what is Pearl?" Martha asked.

"Oh it's not for you, it's for Lola." Pearl said pointing to her.

"Oh!" Lola said surprised.

"You were controlling the ship right, how did you allow it to crash?" Pearl asked

"O-oh well you see there was an unforeseen factor that….." Lola stammered.

"You messed up didn't you?" Garnet said with an mischievous smile.

"She totally did!" Amethyst said with a laugh.

"She kinda did." Clark said scratching the back of his head.

"I DID NOT MESS UP! I will admit that my attention was diverted for a moment." Lola explained.

* * *

" _After four months of space travel, the ship was able to keep Kal-El well-nourished and healthy we had just passed the planet you called Mars."_

Kal-El's ship was peacefully floating past the red planet as within Kal-El was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh it's only a matter of time before we arrive on our new home young Master El. I've already made plans for the ship to land in an uninhabited part of the planet in the upper part of the planet. Data shows it to not have any human settlements or dangers aside from the cold and local wildlife. Though you needn't worry young Master, once we land I will unleash the sunstone which will convert into a special citadel where I will care for you and educate you." Lola said happily within the ship.

"I know Master Jor-El wished for you to interact with the humans, but that can wait a few years once you have been properly educated on Kryptonian etiquette….. And I evaluated the dominant species….. And wildlife….. And plant life….. And scan the planet for any harmful pathogens… You know I think I should go over the data Jor-El left before we land. Be right back young master." Lola said before disappearing into the ship.

Lola was gone for 30 minutes, the ship got closer and closer to the Earth, and looked to be heading to where she wanted. But unbeknownst to her there was a rough meteor that followed them from Krypton. The meteor was just slightly smaller than the ship but was coming in fast from overhead.

"Alright, I think everything is safe, though I am worried about this human disease called chicken pox. Once on Earth I should probably isolate a strain of it and-GREAT MOONS OF KRYPTON WHAT IS THAT!?" Lola yelled out panicked just noticing the oncoming meteor.

She tried evasive maneuvers, but it was too late. The rock slammed into the ship breaking apart as it did revealing multiple glowing stones from within that quickly scattered; some were green, but there were other colors as well. Though the ship was unharmed it was radically off course and now in a spiral. With the violent jostle Kal-El was awake and crying.

"Blasted bits of Rao, where did that come from?!" Lola cursed noticing Kal-El was crying.

"Oh, ssssshhhh, it's going to be okay young master. This is fixable all I have to do is-MOTHER OF RAO REALLY!" Lola yelled as she noticed the ship was heading right for a satellite.

The ship crashed through it easily but was even more of course and losing control. That and the multiple hits while not damaging the ship did seem to be jostling Lola, making her lose control.

"J-G-Con-nnection being lost. Must-in-itate-emergency procedure. Land-on ne-arest landmass. Mustcush-ion impact. Prot-ect the y-oung master no matter the cost." Lola stammered as red lights flashed within the ship as it entered Earth's atmosphere heading towards North America.

* * *

"It was not at all according to plan, Kal-El almost died." Lola said panicked.

"But I didn't, you did what you could to make sure I stayed safe. You adapted to the situation and did what you could." Clark said putting his hand on Lola's shoulder making her smile.

"Yeah way to clean up your mess." Amethyst said giving Lola the thumbs up.

* * *

 _Well as soon as we saw that thing fly overhead we had to see what it was. John was hesitant about the whole thing, but I was going to go whether he came or not. And was the type who usually pulled me out before things got bad. But to this day it almost felt like destiny that we were there at that moment that I was compelled to approach and not to run. And I am so glad I did because then I would've never received the greatest gift in our lives._

Martha easily followed the path of destruction left by the ship. John followed close behind holding a shovel he grabbed from the truck.

"Martha you and I have watched too many movies to do something this stupid." John said nervously.

"I know your just as curious as I am, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity John." Martha said excited.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want this to be the end of our lives. Let's just look at this thing from a distance and get out of here before the fire starts spreading." John said seriously.

"I know John, I know it's just…. Wait did you hear that?" Martha asked as she looked around.

"The sound of roaring fire, yes I hear it." John said.

"No not that, listen." Martha said and John quieted up and listened.

"Waaaaah…" Came a cry.

"Is…. That a baby?" John asked shocked.

"A baby….. What if someone was closer to the crash and they got hurt?! What if they're baby got hurt?! Come on John!" Martha said running towards the sound.

"MARTHA SLOW DOWN!" John yelled running after her.

The two ran through the destroyed trees and burning landscape, though they didn't even notice any of that they were focused on the sound of a crying baby. They did however notice what they came up to as they saw the alien craft embedded in the mountain side.

"What the hell?" John whispered amazed.

Martha was shocked by what she saw as well, but snapped out of her stupor when she heard the crying once more.

"I-I think it's coming from inside." Martha said as she moved forward.

"Martha get away from that thing. We don't know what it is… or what will come out." John said holding the shovel close.

Martha approached the craft being sure not to touch it, slightly afraid by what may be inside. The only thing moving her forward was the crying, though she was starting to wonder if it was a baby. John was on the other side of the ship examining it.

"It plowed through all those trees and crashed into the side of a mountain, and there isn't a single scratch or dent on this thing. Heck it ain't even dirty." John said as he tapped the side of the ship with the shovel.

Martha slowly began to peer onto the top of the ship towards the sealed up cockpit and the window with it. The area appeared to be filled with some kind of gas not allowing Martha to see what was inside. Martha got closer until something from inside slammed against it, Martha was scared but not for herself for what was inside. She saw a small pudgy hand tap against the window as the crying intensified, Martha immediately recognized what it was.

"JOHN THERE'S A BABY IN HERE!" Martha said.

"WHAT!?" John said looking to see the small hand tap against the window as well.

"There's some kind of gas inside, the poor thing may be suffocating. We have to get it out." Martha said as she scanned the area finding a large branch, she picked it up and lifted it over her head.

"Martha wait!" John said as Martha swung down.

Inside the ship little Kal-El was crying, he was scared, the kind voice from before was gone, he was alone. Lola was still in the ship but was unable to speak and calm the child, or do anything at the moment.

"I need to reboot everything, there's no telling where we are or what will find us." Lola said panicked as she frantically tried to fix the ship. Then she heard something slam against the ship.

"AAAHHHH SWEET RAO WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! I CAN'T ACTIVATE ANY OF THE SHIPS DEFENSES!" Lola yelled panicked as she tried to work harder.

Martha continuously slammed the branch against the top of the ship trying to break the glass to no avail, until the branch snapped in half a top it. John watched his wife work he wanted her to stop, and wanted to leave, but a part of him knew he had to help. Something was in there and it needed help, whether it was a baby or some kind of alien he wasn't the type of man who left anything to die when he could've helped. He looked at the ship hatch noticing the small opening on the side.

"MARTHA MOVE!" John yelled as he stabbed the shovel into the opening and the began to push using the shovel to pry it open.

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE SHIP! MY SHARD HAS BEEN DAMAGED AND IS REPAIRING I CAN'T REFORM AND DEFEND KAL-EL! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS, THEY TRUST ME, WE CAME SO FAR!" Lola cried.

With one last push the hatch cam open and the smoke came flying out as they crying was louder. The Kent's looked in withheld breaths as the smoke cleared. Finally they were eye to eye with a small chubby blue eyed baby crying its eyes out. Kal-El cried until he noticed who was looking at him.

"Uh?" John said confused.

"Eh?" Kal-El mumbled surprised.

"Aaawww!" Martha looking at the baby with stars in her eyes.

"Are those humans?" Lola said looking at them through the ship. Then Martha reached in a caressed Kal-El's face taking in the softness.

"Martha you can't….." John said.

"John, it's a baby look at him." Martha said as she put a finger under his chin and tickled him.

Kal-El liked the new woman's touch it was warm and soft, and now she was touching him someplace that made him feel funny and he giggled. John had to admit that the child was cute as he watched him giggle.

"T-They're touching him…..b-but it doesn't seem to be hostile. In fact Kal-El seems to be…. Charmed by them." Lola said warily.

Martha examined the inside of the ship noting the child was wrapped in some kind of blanket. Kal-El continued to giggle and reached out for her wanting to be picked up. Martha smiled and reached down gently picking the child up, much to Lola's dismay. Martha gently held the child in her arms looking into his ethereal blue eyes and smiling face as he gurgled and cooed. John walked up next to his wife looking at the child still nervous about this whole situation.

"They appear to be harmless, but they are getting way to close to Kal-El. Perhaps I should… wait sensors are back online. Aerial hostiles are coming in, they might be normal natives, but these might be the planets ruling body. I cannot allow Kal-El to be discovered by such forces now, maybe these humans can help with an escape." Lola said to herself as she forced herself to activate. From the front of the ship a slot opened and out popped her shard getting Martha's attention.

"John hold him." Martha said handing the baby to John.

"M-M-Martha I-I-I don't…" John stammered dropping the shovel as Martha put the baby in his hands.

He held him with a nervous expression while Kal-El just examined him with wide curious eyes.

"H-hi there…. Space…..Baby." John said nervously

Kal-El reached out and touched John's nose surprising him and he made a funny face that made Kal-El laugh. Kal-El then began to touch every part of John's face as his expression softened, Kal-el then reached his hair and began to play with it laughing.

"You're….. Just a baby aren't you?" John said with a laugh feeling ridiculous about his previous nervousness.

"John look at this." Martha said holding out the crystal shard from the front of the ship that contained Lola. The shard had the house of El engraved on it and was cracked.

John still holding the baby examined the shard, but then heard something making him turn around. And from the distance he saw the Helicopters coming in and he also saw that the fire was starting to spread across the forest.

"Martha we gotta go now." John said seriously.

"What about that?" Martha said pointing to the ship.

"We can't carry it and we have no time. This fire is getting bad and people are coming wanting answers that we can't give them." John said. Martha looked at the baby and nodded the two then took off away from the ship leaving it.

* * *

"So you just took him, no questions asked?" Amethyst asked.

"Well we certainly weren't gonna leave him out there by himself." Martha said.

"B-but you had no idea what was in there it could've been dangerous. I mean it's very nice that you did, but at the moment you had no idea what would happen." Pearl said.

"Yeah, we didn't know, and honestly before we knew Clark was in there, we were pretty scared and nervous. I guess what kept us moving forward was a fusion of curiosity and…. Well genuine worry. There was a small part of us that wanted to help whatever was there, looking back it was insanely reckless, but it felt like the right thing to do." John said with a smile.

"You guys are even nicer than I remember." Greg said smiling.

"This is the human kindness that Rose fought for." Garnet said as the other two gems nodded.

"Well what happened after you guys ran, there must've been people searching the area." Steven asked.

"Well yes, but we managed to cover our tracks at the campgrounds pretty well. The real problem was leaving the forest." John said.

* * *

The Kent's sat in their truck in complete silence. John was at the wheel drumming his fingers along the steering wheel looking rather nervous the shard on his dashboard. While Martha was holding a sleeping baby Kal-El who was blissfully napping in the red blanket from the ship.

"They probably found that ship and called the government. They know that something was in there, and they are gonna tear this forest apart to find what it was. We ain't gonna get out of here without the government pulling us over and asking us a billion questions." John groaned rubbing his face.

"John….. You know we can't give them this baby. I don't want to sound like Jeb with his crazy government conspiracies back home, but this child is not from around here. And if they get him….. Who knows what will happen to him. Regardless of what he is, or where he came from, he's just a baby." Martha said rocking Kal-El.

"We aren't gonna give them the baby Martha….. But what are we going to do? If we make it out of here what can we do with him, we can't just leave him at an orphanage or abandoned him." John said panic rising raking his hands through his hair.

Martha smiled continuing to rock the baby smiling at it. John turned his head to see the scene, looking at Martha who gave him a look.

"Oh Martha, no." Jonathan moaned.

"We need to think of names." Martha said ignoring him.

"No, Martha. No" John groaned.

"I always liked names starting with C." She continued.

"Are you even listening to me?" John said raising his hands.

"Like Carl or Charlie?" She said deep in thought.

"What about Clark?" Jonathan muttered, Martha looked up to find that Jonathon had reached over and was caressing the baby's soft cheek, getting a soft coo.

"Clark? That's perfect." Martha said smiling at the child.

"You really want to do this?" John said.

"He doesn't have anyone John and he doesn't deserve to be some lab experiment. He deserves a chance to live a normal life." Martha said.

"But we both know he isn't going to be normal. Someday we'll need to tell him about this, about how we found him." John said.

"And when the time comes we will, but now he's just a baby. And no matter what happens we will treat him like he's ours no matter what develops and give him that normal life." Martha said with a smile that made John smile.

"I always knew you had what it takes to be a mom. I'm just not sure if I have what it takes to be a dad. Even when we were trying there was a part of me that was glad because I wasn't sure if I could be a good father, I wasn't sure I was ready." John said disappointed himself.

"John, I wanted to be a mom but do you honestly think I was going to be ready for having a child. If there's anything I learned from my folks is that you are never prepared for parenthood. All we can do is love him and show him right from wrong, and you are a good man." Martha said caressing his cheek receiving another smile from him.

"God I love you, you that right?" John said.

"Yes I do, you tell me every other day." Martha said with a smile.

"Well since were committed to that idea, we need to leave. They probably have a checkpoint at the entrance and soldiers patrolling the edges of the forest. so we can't just sneak out. When we came in we signed in as well, if we go out the front they'll check our names and see that we didn't come in with a baby so there'll be questions about that." John said.

"Maybe we can fool them, they're looking for little green men aren't they, not a little baby?" Martha asked.

John thought for a moment and then his eyes widened in a realization. "They are looking for something that doesn't look human." John said making Martha raise an eyebrow.

"Remember that deformed deer we found on our hike to the site. The poor thing died at birth." John said.

Later that Morning

A military checkpoint was setup at the park's entrance cars being stopped and searched before being allowed to leave. John drove up in his pickup truck by himself, stopping for the soldiers.

"Howdy there boys, hunting aliens?" John said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" the soldier asked.

"Well you can stop your searching boys, cause I think I just found me a real-life space man." John said pointing to the back of the truck.

The soldier looked at him confused but then went to the back seeing a tarp and lifting it his eyes widening at what he saw.

"GUYS!" The soldier yelled.

More soldiers came to the truck as John stepped out letting them look at the creature in the back.

"Sir we have to ask you some questions, but can we get your name first?" A soldier asked.

"Well I was hoping for a reward, but if ya wanna know my-" John said but was interrupted.

"No need Mister Joe Shuster, we checked the computer and found your registry. I assure you there will be a reward for you, but we just need a moment of your time right." Another soldier said walking forward.

John was confused by the name given to him, but went with it anyway figuring it was better than giving them his real name. Unknown to any off them the crystal shard laid in the glovebox and was lightly glowing and humming. Out in the forest the soldiers left their posts to go to the truck allowing Martha to sneakily go through the woods, Baby Kal-El marveling at the world around him. She eventually made it to the road and began to walk down it.

3 hours Later

Martha sat at a diner still holding the baby Kal-El, then the sound of a car horn caught her attention. Recognizing it she smiled and ran out paying for her food. In the parking lot John was there with the truck smiling. She entered and they drove away.

"Did they hurt you? What happened?" Martha asked

"Nothing bad just a lot of questions and checking me for any pathogens. I honestly can't believe that worked…. And I got $10,000 for it as well that could help with the baby expenses." John said holding a check with a laugh.

"How long you think it'll be till they figure out that's no alien?" Martha asked worried.

"Don't know, but they won't track it to us, they thought my name was Joe Shuster. Must've been a glitch with the computer or something. They didn't even search the van, kept this safe too." John said pulling out the shard and handing it to Martha.

"Didn't this have a crack in it?" Martha asked looking at the shard that now was completely fixed.

"Don't really remember, my heart is racing about the whole thing. But that was the easy part, now here comes the hard part." John said looking at the smiling giggling baby who was reaching for the shard.

* * *

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh my god! That thing at the base! That is classic!" Amethyst laughed nearly falling out of her chair.

"I guess they held onto that thing longer than we we're expecting." John said with a smile.

"That is an amazing story, you found Clark in a spaceship, tricked the government, and took him away to raise him." Steven said with star filled eyes.

"An impressive feat, but how did you explain the fact that you came back to Smallville with a new baby?" Garnet asked.

"Well first we kept him secret for a month, just long enough to get our stories straight. Told everybody he was my cousins kid, never questioned it since she went down a bad path in life and I haven't seen her in years. I had some friends in the army who helped forge the needed documents birth certificates, medical records, the works. After that it was easy to get the adoption papers and we did our best to raise Clark well." John said.

"You did an amazing job Pa, both of you." Clark said smiling.

"Yes, you two did an excellent job with raising Kal-El. I must say luck truly shined on us with you finding us. You two are model citizens, if Krypton were still around I'm sure you two would be held in high regard despite your primitive nature. Then again that does add to your charm, you're both so simple." Lola said with a smile.

"Thank you for that 'compliment' Lola." John said annoyed Martha patting his shoulder.

"Now, now John be nice, you know she has a….. Particular way of speaking." Martha said with a nervous chuckle.

"I know how you feel, they were the same with me when I was with Rose. They still kinda are." Greg said pointing to the gems.

"I think they're getting better with interactions." Steven said.

"So did you know Lola was in that shard or-?" Amethyst asked.

"No we didn't know for a long while, sure surprised us when Clark introduced us. But, we shared our story so why don't you tell us yours." Martha said with a smile.

* * *

The sun was starting to set on the small town and Clark stood on the patio of the house looking out to the fields. The Gems walked out next to him Pearl stood next to him, Garnet leaned on the wall, and Amethyst sat on the Patio railing. They all just silently looked at the landscape a small smile on Clark's face.

"So this is where you were raised. Not gonna lie you certainly hit the jackpot." Amethyst said looking at the landscape.

"This certainly does look like a very nice place to live." Pearl said.

"It is and I think about everyday how blessed I am to be raised by Ma and Pa, to live in this town." Clark said.

"I'm starting to see where you got your sense of right and wrong and your good nature." Garnet said with a smile.

"So what was it like living in corn country?" Amethyst asked with a smirk.

"Pretty quiet honestly, small town everybody knows each other by name, good folk, lots of space, not much to say it's just a quiet little Kansas town." Clark said smiling.

"Landing right in the heartland of America." Garnet said smiling.

Then Greg and John walked out onto the patio with them.

"Taking in the view?" John asked.

"It's very beautiful." Pearl said making John smile.

"You all have certainly been through a lot, I'm glad you're okay son. And you and your boy are allowed to stay here as long as you want." John said smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Kent, that means so much." Greg said.

"So Pa Kent, when did you and Ms. Kent learn of Clark's gifts?" Amethyst asked.

"Sooner than you think, in the first month of raising Clark." John said with a laugh.

* * *

 _It was after everything was setup with Clark, I was doing some work on the car._

John was working on the pickup truck, a car jack keeping the vehicle up as he laid underneath it working on the under belly of the car. Martha then walked out of the house holding the baby Kal-El who was now wearing a diaper and wearing a small blue shirt.

"How the car coming along dear?" Martha asked as she stopped near the car.

"Almost done, just gotta tighten a few more bolts." John said strained as he worked.

"You know we should really get a new Car Jack, when I last used that I swore I heard creaking." Martha said worried.

"It's fine, this thing hasn't failed us in years. I used it on my first car." John said.

"This truck is your first car." Martha said with a laugh as the phone rang from inside.

"Oh that's probably Laura. John come out from there and watch Clark while I go get the phone I'll bring back some lemonade for you as well." Martha said.

"Got ya." John said pulling himself out from under the car as Martha placed Clark on the ground in front of him.

Martha walked inside while John played with the little tyke. He wiggled his arms and poked the babies face and cheeks making him giggle. The baby then grabbed John's finger.

"Wow there son, heck of a grip you got there." John said surprised by how strong it was as he caressed Clark's cheek making him let go.

Then there was a thud from behind making John turn around to see that one of the pipes under the car had come loose.

"Oh I just tightened that! Alright stay right there and watch your Pa work." John said rubbing Clark's head before going back under the car.

The baby Clark curious about what his father was doing crawled around the car to get a better view of what was going on. Once he was in position he marveled at the shiny bumper of the car, it was so clean he could see his own reflection. Clark giggled as he reached out wanting to touch it. But little did either of them know that the car jack was indeed creaking and starting to bend, though John was too much into his work to notice. Martha then walked out with a pitcher in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"John, I told you to watch Clark!" Martha said annoyed.

"I am, something came loose just had to put it back in place." John said as he continued to work.

Martha was going to tell him off, but she heard the creaking. Her eyes went to the jack and then she saw it bending. Her eyes widened and her heart froze, but she managed to scream out.

"JOHN!" Martha screamed dropping the pitcher and the glasses shattering them against the ground.

"Wha-?" John said confused by the scream and the shattering.

Then the jack finally snapped, John's back was pressed against the ground as he heard the snap and then saw the bottom of the car descending. At that moment John's life flashed before his eyes, he saw his Ma and Pa, his high school years, his time in the army, he saw when he first met Martha, he saw their wedding, he saw when they went to the doctor to get the bad news, he saw them in the forest and the meteor, and he saw baby Clark. He was filled with regret about all the things he wouldn't get to do, he wouldn't get to see what type of father he was. He wouldn't get to see Clark grow up, and Martha would be alone. He braced for pain and the end… but it never came. John opened his eyes to see the bottom of the car two inches away from his face, he was shocked and frozen as he stared at it in amazement.

"JOHN!" Martha yelled terrified as she pulled him out from under the car.

"W-how-I should've-?" John stammered sitting up.

He noticed Martha was just staring at something and turned around to see it as well. Baby Clark was holding up the truck by the bumper completely unaware that he just saved a life. The Baby was happily giggling at the weird reflection on the bumper, he turned his head to see the two staring at him. He then released the truck letting in fall to the ground with a crash as he reached out to them wanting to be picked up. There was few seconds of silence until Martha finally walked up and picked up the child as John stood up.

"This just got way more complicated." John said wiping the sweat from his brow.

* * *

"Wow you were saving people while you were still in diapers." Amethyst said impressed.

"Come on Amethyst, I didn't even know what was going on." Clark said embarrassed.

"I wouldn't think so little of that moment. You've had the ember of good inside .you since a young age." Garnet said

"People aren't born good or evil, I just had some good folks to point me in the right direction." Clark said with a smile looking at his father.

"We just did what we could." John said with a smile.

"Still, I am guessing he developed more powers as he got older?" Pearl asked.

"Oh yeah, we had to jump through a few hoops to explain a few of the strange happening around our home for years to come. Like on your 6th Birthday when you blew out more than your candles." John said.

"I still can't believe you got rid of all that ice." Clark said with a laugh.

"Okay, now you need to share that story." Greg said intrigued.

* * *

Inside Martha was cleaning up the kitchen assisted by Lola and Steven. Martha was doing the dishes with Steven while Lola cleaned the table.

"Thank you two for helping me clean the table." Martha said appreciative.

"It's the least I could do Ms. Kent, you did feed me and Dad." Steven said.

"I'm always happy to serve." Lola said.

"Ms. Kent, if I may ask, what it was like raising Clark? Did he have powers at a young age? How did you deal with them?" Steven asked excited.

"Well to tell you Kal-El began absorbing the yellow sun faster than I expected. With each passing Year he was getting stronger and developing more powers that even I couldn't predict." Lola interjected.

"I treasure each moment we had with Clark, though I admit it was a challenge. But we pulled through and managed to keep his gifts a secret….. Even from him for a time." Martha said.

"So…. You had to tell him at one point. When did you?" Steven asked receiving a few seconds of silence from Martha.

"It was when he was in Elementary School." Martha said with a hint of sadness.

* * *

 _It was Friday and he was just coming home from school. Over the years we taught him how to control his strength and kept him away from any physical sports. There were also instances where he got headaches and started to see through things, but I was able to help with that. A little mental island trick I learned during my travels. But that day everything changed._

Clark pedaled down the dusty road on his red bicycle. He had a huge smile on his face because he got to sit next Lana Lang and talk to her. And it wasn't one of those conversations when he got too nervous to speak and just mumbled. No Lana saw the cookie cat watch he had and talked him, she liked the Ice Cream as well. She had a poster and also signed up for the sweepstakes to win the cookie cat alarm clock. She even wished him luck in winning, Clark's heart was fluttering. As he saw his mother at the end of the road, his mind was on Lana. Her cute red hair, her lovely green dress, she was so pretty. And as his mind wandered to the cute redhead, it happened another of his headaches. But this was different from when he could see through things, he felt something in his eyes something wanting to be let out. And without thinking or control he did, thin red beams shot out of his eyes making him fall off his bike. His eye burned as the beams were fired and it was hard to see, everything was in a blurry red filter, and his head continued to hurt. He heard his mother yelling for him and could hear her running down the road. He lifted his head up towards the corn field and the beams fired into it setting the field ablaze. Even through his blurred vision he could see the fire and knew he was the cause of it. He didn't know how to make it stop everything he looked at burned. So he put his hands over his eyes trying to stop the beams, feeling the heat on his hands. He then felt his mother cradle him.

"It's alright Clark, I'm here." Martha said trying to comfort him.

"Ma, I don't know what's happening! I can't stop it!" Clark yelled panicking.

"Yes you can dear! Just remember the island!" Martha yelled hugging him tighter.

"Ma I-!" Clark said unsure.

"Remember the Island, there's nothing else there. It's just you and what you want, if you don't want something there it's not, and if you want something to stop it will stop. You just need to focus Clark." Martha said comfortingly caressing his head.

Clark heeded his mother's word and tried to focus on stopping whatever this was. What was happening involved heat so Clark focused on something cold. And little by little he felt whatever was happening to his eyes lessen, until it stopped. He eyes felt gummy like he was looking into the sun for a long time. Martha lifted his head to look at him with a small smile, and even though Clark was happy to see his mom. He also saw the raging inferno he caused behind her. Guilt filled him as tears rolled down his face and he buried his head into his mother's chest. She shushed and comforted him holding him close.

"I'm sorry Ma!" Clark cried.

"It's alright baby, it alright." Martha consoled as sirens approached from the distance.

Later that night Clark sat at the kitchen table looking miserable, guilt and disappointment filling him. Almost half the cornfield was burned before the fire department came in and quelled the fire. They had to call in helicopters to help and dump water on it. An excuse was made that the fire must've been caused by fireworks by some rowdy kids who bailed before they could get caught. That was thousands of dollars' worth of corn, somebody's livelihood destroyed, because of him.

"Martha it's past time." John said in the other room. They moved there so Clark wouldn't hear them, but he could though he wish he didn't.

"No John it isn't." Martha said sternly though her voice was trembling.

"Martha-dear, we just can't keep telling him he's special and hope that will suffice forever. He's going have questions and he deserves the answers. We knew this day was coming Martha." John said sympathetically.

"C-can't we wait just one more year. It will change everything in this house." Martha said sadly.

"Change doesn't have to be a bad thing Martha." John said.

The two then entered the kitchen to meet Clark.

"I know you heard us son. This has been coming for a really long time. Follow us." John said.

Soon they were all in the basement of the house in a back room. Clark wasn't allowed down there this was his first time. Down there was what looked like a workbench, on the walls were various newspapers clippings. Upon closer inspection they all appeared to be about possible alien sightings across the country. On the bench was Ham radio, a magnifying glass, a microscope, a tool box, various books, and what looked like a lock box.

"Pa….. What is all this?" Clark asked looking at the room.

"Do you know how we found you Clark?" John said walking to the work bench.

"Uh-y-yeah. I was left on your doorstep one day. And you took me in and adopted me." Clark said confused.

"That…. Wasn't entirely true. We found you, but not on our doorstep. It was in Arizona, in the Coconino National Forest." John said.

Martha stood at the end of the room her hand covering her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"O-oh. But… why would you lie about that?" Clark said not understanding.

"Because when we found you, it wasn't in a basket it was or under a tree. You were wrapped up in your favorite blanket." John continued. Clark's mind going to the red blanket he had since he was a baby and still holds dearly

"We found you in something….. Not of this world. A craft of some kind, inside it was you and this." John said as he unlocked the lockbox he then pulled out the single crystal shard they were able to retrieve from the craft.

Clark marveled at the shard as John handed it to him, his eyes scanned the smooth surface seeing how it sparkled in the light. And then his eyes came upon the engraving on the side the S in the diamond. It was the same mark on his blanket, his parents always told him it was just a random symbol.

"Wow this is beautiful, it glows like the red fairy from my dreams." Clark said marveling at the shard. Then his eyes widened as his mind went to his father's previous words and then to the newspaper clippings across the wall as reality slowly began to dawn on him. Martha began to let out muffled sobs.

"Y-you said…. I was found in a craft….. That wasn't of this world." Clark said as his hand began to tremble the shard still in his hands.

"….It was a spaceship Clark. It fell out of the sky in a ball of fire. And inside it was that little shard….. And you wrapped in that red blanket." John said turning to his son his voice strong but also trembling just a bit.

"B-b-but I thought- I can't… I'm an alien?" Clark said as his voice began to quiver.

Neither John nor Martha answered, which was the answer. Clark stumbled back unable to form any words as his eyes darted to the newspaper clipping on the walls. The various images of flying saucers and bright lights in the skies. The Clark's sight stopped on one image of an inhuman looking monster with gnarled skin, multiple eyes, and claws. Tears began to form in Clark's eyes.

"N-no, I-I'm not a freak. I'M NOT A FREAK!" Clark yelled as steam began to rise from his eyes and then another beam fired from his eyes.

The beams went right towards the crystal, though it did not melt in fact the beams bounced of the Crystal and hit one of the clippings causing a small fire. John immediately went to put it out, while Martha cried and Clark ran away. He ran up the stairs and out the house, he ran through the yard and into the barn. Once inside he went up a ladder to a section of the barn, on a beam was a makeshift paper sign that said "Clark's Fortress of Solitude". There was a telescope pointed outside and towards the sky, a mattress, various posters of movies, some books, and his red blanket. Clark grabbed the blanket and ran to the mattress putting it over him. He sobbed under the cover, he didn't know how long he was in there.

"Clark!" John yelled into the barn receiving no response.

Clark didn't move and continued to sob as he heard his father approach. John slowly removed the blanket showing Clark curled up in a ball sobbing.

"Clark." John said sympathetically reaching for him.

"I-I don't want to be alien- _sniff_ -I don't want to be different- _sob_ -I-I just want to be Clark Kent- _sniff_ -I just want to be your son." Clark sobbed.

Suddenly John grabbed him pulling him up and into a loving hug.

"You are my son!" John said tears falling from his face as he held the hug.

Then Clark began to cry and the two just sat there crying and sinking into the embrace.

"And nothing will change that. The day I first held you in arms was the happiest day in my life and I swore to protect you and give you all the love in my heart. And I will continue to give it to you till the day I die." John sobbed.

"And so will I." Martha said approaching from behind and joining the hug.

"No matter what happens we will always love you, don't you ever forget that." Martha cried as well.

"Th-thank Ma, thank you Pa, I love you." Clark cried in his parents embrace.

"And we love you!" Martha cried.

They remained together for a few minutes.

"Things are gonna be different now aren't they?" Clark asked.

"They are son, but change isn't bad. We just need to learn how to adapt, and we'll be with you every step of the way." John said quietly.

* * *

"You are truly a kind soul Martha Kent, we were gifted to meet you." Lola said with a smile.

"Wow it like you always know what to say, kinda like my dad." Steven said.

"Not always Steven, we just speak from the heart and hope it helps." Martha explained.

"This is kinda steering away from the point of the story, but what's the red fairy?" Steven asked.

"Oh I can explain that!" Lola said enthusiastically

* * *

 _I was truly fortunate that the Kent's came along and got Kal-El and myself away from the Earth authorities. I was damaged during the crash so I needed time to heal myself and properly get my systems in order. Though we avoided the Earth authorities, I was still in some crisis due to who had us. I could tell that they were kind, but I still believed that they were not the best suited for caring for Kal-El. I believed that I was the only one who could, so about three weeks after our arrival on Earth._

The moon hung high over the Kent Farm as the sound of crickets and birds filled the air. In the living room the two Kent's sat on a couch the baby Clark in Martha arms. Both of them looked exhausted as she rocked the sleeping baby.

"I think he's finally asleep." Martha whispered.

"Let's get him upstairs." John whispered back.

The two silently carried the baby up the stairs and into their bedroom where a makeshift crib using an emptied out clothes drawer sat near the bed. Still wrapped in his red blanket he silently slept in his drawer as the two exited the room closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Oh boy, this is even harder than I thought." John said exhausted.

"We both know this wasn't going to be easy." Martha said equally exhausted.

"I know, I- _yawn_ -know. I'm going to get something to drink from the kitchen, you want some?" John asked.

"Yeah, but we can't leave him alone for too long." Martha said tiredly.

Not three minutes later the two were in the kitchen sitting at the table passed out and snoring. As they slept the shard laid on the coffee table, it began to softly glow and roll itself off the table and onto the carpeted floor. The light glowed brighter and grew taking a human shape, until Lola formed once again red cape and all. She gently tapped onto the floor and scanned the area. She then moved towards the kitchen, her footsteps not making any sound. She peered inside to see the sleeping Kent's, happy with this situation in a red blur she moved towards the bedroom. She then slowly opened the door and peered inside to see the sleeping baby Kal-El. She had to stifle a joy filled squee as she tip-toed inside towards the makeshift crib.

"Hello young Master El." Lola said her voice filled with joy looking down at the baby who was starting to wake up looking up at Lola in confusion.

"I know it's been a while since you have seen my face, but I know you recognize my voice." Lola said calmingly.

After a few seconds baby Kal started to giggle and reach for Lola.

"Oh you do remember, well done young Master El." Lola said as she began to caress the child's cheek.

"We were fortunate that these humans found us and were able to get us away from the Earth authorities. I must admit I was very worried when they found us, but despite being primitive they are kindly." Lola said as she playfully poked the child making him giggle.

"I wish there would be a way to properly thank them, but there's no time. It's time for us to leave Kal-El, by my calculations it should take us only 3 weeks to reach the most northern part of the planet as planned." Lola said as she gently picked up the child.

She then made her way to the window and opened it. Before she could exit baby Kal-El let out a sad gurgle catching Lola's attention. Lola saw the Baby Kal-El was reaching for a portrait of the Kent's.

"Oh Master El I know they seem nice, but they are clearly not well equipped to take care of you. I mean they are keeping you in this crude wooden box and have already reached their physical limit attempting to care for you. Trust me it will be better for all of us if we just go." Lola said reassuringly as she tried to go again only for Kal-El to be on the verge of crying.

"Oh nononononono Young Master please don't cry. You have to understand they aren't like you they can't care for you like I can. Once we get to the north, and have a base setup, I can tend to your every need and educate you on the lifestyle and history of Krypton. And once the time comes I'm sure you can make this world a new…Krypton." Lola said the last part coming out sadly realizing what she just said.

"What am I doing, this isn't what Master Jor-El and Lara wanted for you. And this is an entirely new world and culture, I don't have the needed data to begin a three month trek with you. What if you require sustenance but I lack the means of getting it. What if they figure out we are not like them and the call the Earth authorities on us and they take you away." Lola said as she began to panic, but she then took a moment to examine the room and the area outside.

"These humans do appear to live in a pretty isolated area, and the settlement we did pass was quite small and their authorities appear to be on a lower level than the ones at the crash site. This does appear to be the optimum area to hide amongst the humans." Lola said examining the farm.

"And despite being ill equipped to handle your care….. The humans are trying." Lola said as she rocked the baby making him giggle.

"It would be well advised of us to stay here and camouflage ourselves among the human's until you are the appropriate age to learn of your heritage. I mean it will be better for your growth to interact with other young-ones….. Even if they are….. A different species." Lola said hesitant.

"Young Master El, I know due to your young mind you have yet to develop the cognitive abilities to process my words. But I need to speak my mind, I-I'm scared, I'm scared, and I don't know what to do without Master Jor-El and Lara. But, they put their trust in me and I will not squander it. I will adapt and learn all I can of this world while caring for you when the humans cannot. You may not see me for a long time Kal-El, but I will always be there for you when you need me most." Lola said smiling and bringing Kal-El close to her face.

The baby smiled and giggled waving its little arms, until his little hand smacked Lola in the face just like on Krypton. Only this time imbued with 3 weeks' worth of sunlight as augmented his strength. When his little fist met Lola's face her head was sent flying back along with her whole body as she still Baby. Her body smacked against the back wall of the room with a crash her out stretched arms still holding Kal-El as she slid down the wall with a pained groan.

" _Cough-cough-I'm_ still his favorite." Lola said with a pained smiled.

Suddenly there were hurried footsteps coming towards the room. Within seconds John and Martha burst into the room with panicked expressions on their faces from the crash the heard. Now all they heard were the happy giggles of baby Clark who was back in his drawer. Though the Kent's did notice that a photograph on the back wall was now on the floor and they saw the Crystal shard at the foot of Clark's crib.

* * *

"Wow so you've been with him ever since he was a baby." Steven said as he Martha and Lola made their way upstairs.

"I would never leave the young Master's side ever." Lola said proudly.

"Clark never introduced to her until after he came back from his trip. And it certainly explain a lot of the strange things happening around the house, and I'm not talking about the things Clark could do." Martha said.

Baby Clark was crying in his crib, when the door opened revealing Lola with a baby bottle filled with milk. She silently entered the room holding the bottle out as her hand started to glow red heating the liquid inside. Once at an appropriate heat she stuck the bottle in the crying baby's mouth. Clark happily drunk the liquid calming down making Lola smile. Then she heard footsteps and quickly went for the window, leaving right before Martha entered to check on Clark.

* * *

Next was Clark when he was 7, standing in front of his house with a broken bike looking rather sad as Johnathan tried to console him. In the dark of night Lola was in the barn fixing the bike. And in the morning Clark was happily riding it as a confused John looked on.

Then it was a 13 year old Clark sleeping in his bed without a care in the world. Once again Lola entered and sat on the bed next to Clark. She smiled caressing his hair, and took a breath. She then began to sing but it wasn't her voice but that of Lara's.

 _I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

 _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way if I can be strong  
I know every mile would be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

 _Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

 _And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope, 'till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete, oh yeah_

 _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh_

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

Her finger lightly touched Clark's face  
"You will find your place one day, Kal-El." Lola whispered.  
Clark yawned opening his eyes his vision blurry. Standing over him he saw a blurry red figure, he could make out a human shape but not much. There was an ethereal light around her giving her a heavenly light around her.

"Wha-who are-?" Clark murmured as he blinked and suddenly she was gone.

* * *

The Next Day

The Mr. Universe van sped down the worn asphalt road heading for town of Smallville. Inside was currently Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Clark. Who stopped in front of a supply store, before exiting?

"I'm happy to do a favor for Ms. Kent, but are you sure we should be exposing ourselves like this." Pearl asked as she walked down the street receiving some look from the townsfolk.

"Don't worry Pearl, I promise you ain't gonna stand out. And it'll be quick, were only grabbing some sewing stuff and somethings for the farm." Clark reassured as opened the door to the supply store.

"The craft store is not too far from here, are you sure you'll be okay?" Pearl asked Steven.

"Come P, look at this place. Not to mention he'll be with us, lighten up a bit." Amethyst said.

"I know, I know it's just….." Pearl said concerned.

"I know Pearl, we'll figure something out." Clark said reassuringly.

Pearl smiled and walked down the street letting the three enter the supply store. They then spread out through the store gathering various supplies such as planks, nails, and sandpaper to name a few. And after Clark stopped what would've been a disaster involving Steven, Amethyst, and a Sander they were at the register.

"I telling ya it would've worked if you hadn't stopped me." Amethyst said.

"I guess Pearl was right about keeping an eye on you two." Clark sighed pushing the cart to the register.

"Sorry about that." Steven said sheepishly.

"No harm done…. Thankfully. All this please, how much?" Clark asked reaching for his wallet.

"Hmmm, how about a trade. I give you all this and you give me that cookie cat alarm clock." A female voice said.

Clark's eyes widened upon hearing the voice looking up to see who was at the register. It was a red headed woman wearing a plaid red shirt with overalls. She had blue eyes, freckles, and a large toothy smile.

"Lana?" Clark said with a surprised smile.

"You should've called and told me you were coming home Clark." The girl named Lana said with a smile.

"Who's this?" Steven asked.

"Oh guys this is my old friend Lana Lang." Clark said gesturing to the girl.

"Lana Lang? Dang, Clark, I didn't know you had a thing for alliteration." Amethyst said with a sly grin.

"Ooooooo, having fun in Metropolis are you Clark?" Lana said giving a similar smile.

"O-oh-w-w-well I just-I mean….." Clark stammered nervously.

"Keep your glasses straight I'm just joking. We stopped dating long ago, I ain't that hung up." Lana said with a laugh.

"SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Steven yelled embarrassing Clark.

"We were high school sweethearts, till I realized Clark was too big for this small town and had to do his own thing. Though I'm not gonna lie, you running around in a T-Shirt was not what I was expecting. Though I do appreciate seeing you being a lot more confident with your body." Lana said.

"Wait you know about the whole….?" Amethyst said as making as flying gesture with her hands.

"Ohyeah it was even from before we dated." Lana said.

* * *

 _We became friends during the last few years of elementary my family's farm was the neighboring one to the Kent's. We and another old friend of our Pete Ross always stuck together. Clark was still his reserved self even back then and I always tried to get him to open up a bit, and I did this by pulling him into crazy dangerous stunts. Jumping off the top of a silo onto Hay bales, exploring the abandoned paper factory, catching a bee to make honey, I had a good-heart but was not the brightest kid. But then there was the day I convinced Clark to play hide and seek with me in Ben Hubbard's wheat field that was the day we both learn how strong he really was._

A young Lana kneeled down in a field of Golden wheat giggling to herself as she waited for her friend to find her.

 _At the time Ben Hubbard was currently going through his fields with his Thresher. We both knew this, but I told Clark we'd be fine as long as we stood on the far side of the field. I heard the Thresher in the distance but didn't think much of it believing it to be far away. I didn't know it was coming right at me until it was too late._

Lana's face got a little concerned as she heard the thresher getting louder. She then turned around to see the massive machine heading right for her. Her instincts kicked in and she tried to run only for her foot to get caught in the soil making her fall forward unable to move as the blades got closer.

 _But Clark did and he jumped in the way. He covered my body with his, I was so scared not only for myself but for Clark. I thought we were both gonna die, but we didn't._

Soon all Lana saw was Clark's blue shirt as she jumped atop of her. Her vision was obscured but she still shut her eyes in terror. What she heard she could compare to metal hitting against another piece of metal. It hurt her ears and she screamed wanting it to stop. Then the metallic sound slowed, there was a low whirring sound, and finally it stopped. Lana slowly opened her eyes to see Clark over her a worried expression on his face.

"Crawl, Now!" Clark said panting.

Lana followed his instructions without hesitation crawling out from under him. She quickly got up to her feet and gawked at what she saw. The blades of the thresher were completely destroyed bent and snapped in various ways. Then her eyes went to Clark seeing that his shirt and pants were in tatters, yet there was not a single scratch on him. He looked just as surprised as Lana looking at himself and the thresher.

 _The blades bounced right off of him like they were made of Styrofoam, we walked away from that without a scratch on either of us. And do you know what Clark said after all that._

"LANA, I'm Stronger than Steel!" Clark said proudly and excited.

* * *

"Stronger than Steel, seriously?" Amethyst said with a laugh as they walked out the store carrying various supplies.

"Well I was, and it was the first thing to come to mind." Clark explained.

"Looking back on it now Clark it was kinda cheesy." Lana said as she helped them.

"Well I think it was kinda cool." Steven said.

"You know you kinda remind of Clark when he was little. I can tell you're a dork with a good heart." Lana said smiling at Steven making him smile.

"It's nice to see you Lana, look at you in charge of your dad's Supply store." Clark said.

"Look at me? Look at you. Making a name for yourself in the big city of Metropolis making new friends." Lana said.

"My name isn't big, I mean I have a good spot at the Daily Planet but….." Clark said.

"You know what I mean. I always knew you were gonna do something amazing with those powers." Lana said.

"Yeah…. But I'm starting to think I made a mistake about doing this. Things got bad real quick Lana and I really don't know what to do." Clark said unsure of himself. And then Lana pulled on his ear.

"Clark do you remembered what you said when you left Smallville?" Lana said tugging on his ear.

"I'll make you proud Ma and Pa?" Clark said confused.

"You know that they were already proud of you no matter what. You said you were going to be the best man you could be and that you were gonna make the world a better place. Don't tell me you're gonna give up on that are ya?" Lana said.

"W-well no I don't want to…." Clark said.

"And do you regret all the things you've done so far?" Lana asked.

"Of course not!" Clark replied.

"Then stop getting down on yourself and cheer up. You're a good man Clark and you have done nothing but try to do good. Whatever your problem is I'm sure you'll find a way, and by the looks of it you ain't doing it alone." Lana said pointing to the two behind him.

"Yeah…. I guess I'm not." Clark said with a smile looking at his friends.

"I'm guessing your gonna be busy for a while, but come on by later, we can chat and catch up. See ya later flyboy." Lana said with a wave as she walked back into the store Clark smiling at her.

"Whistle-That is one heck of a girl." Amethyst asked.

"Yeah-she really is." Clark said with a smirk.

"She's a little bit like Ms. Lane, they both have that go for it mentality." Steven said.

"A little, but Ms. Lane is a whole different being." Clark said with a smirk as he walked back to the van Pearl coming down the street bag in hand.

Later that Day

The sun was once again setting on the Kent farm and Steven was making his way through the house to Clark's old bedroom which he was allowed to sleep in. He passed John and Martha's bedroom.

"Hmmmm, but is this making too bold of a statement." Lola said from behind the door.

Steven curious knocked on the door and heard Lola yelp.

"Lola it's me, can I come in?" Steven asked.

"Oh….. Young Master Universe… yes please come in close the door behind you." Lola said.

Steven shrugged and entered the room closing the door behind him to see Lola sitting on the bed smiling at him.

"So…. What's up Lola?" Steven asked.

"Oh just working on something for Master El to help with helping of earthlings." Lola said.

"Ooooo, Superman stuff, like what?" Steven asked excited jumping on the bed.

"Oh it's just that Kal-El's current choice of clothing when he uses his powers is so flimsy. It requires him to purchase multiple shirts with the family crest and perform constant maintenance on his pants and boots. For a while I've been trying to make him something more durable." Lola said.

"OH, YOUR GONNA MAKE HIM A SUPER-SUIT!" Steven shouted.

"Ssssshhhhh, I wish to surprise Master El. I have some designs but I haven't decided on the colors yet." Lola said.

"Steven can help, let Steven help!" Steven said excitedly bouncing on the bed.

"Well another opinion would help with the development. Okay then, tell me what you think I was thinking of using black, but maybe Green would be good instead." Lola said as she projected a hologram.

What was shown looked like one of the military armors that Kryptonians wore. It was large and bulky would've covered his entire body, even had a helmet. The El crest laid proudly on the center of the suit and was currently all black. Steven looked at the suit perplexed in deep thought.

"What do you think Green would be better?" Lola asked as the suit changed to green.

"No it's not the color…..okay a little, but isn't this suit a little…. Scary?" Steven asked.

"Well this is basic Kryptonian Battle armor, it was developed during the gem conflict. It provides the utmost protection for Kryptonians and even amplifies their strength and speed. Within a suit like this Master El will certainly be protected from any threat. If I could just figure out the color." Lola said proudly.

"Well it's just that…. People may get the wrong idea if they see Superman fly through the sky in this bulk armor. Also why does Superman need armor? Isn't his skin armor, and he's already super-strong and stuff, so….?" Steven reasoned.

"I… Well… Oh my." Lola said in realization.

"Also why are you using black, what about the blue, red, and yellow? Speaking of that why did he choose those colors?" Steven asked.

"Oh he got it from me. The colors were used by the El family during Krypton's Golden Age after the gem conflict as time passed we went through many changes eventually stopping on black and silver. I've had to change my form many times, but Jor-El really liked the Golden Age and tried to bring the colors back in style. So of course I changed my style to match what he wanted." Lola said as she removed her cloak showing the suit underneath. It was a one piece suit that covered her entire body it was a blue with light blue ends, a yellow belt, and a red diamond center the crest proudly on her chest.

"THAT'S IT LOLA, THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD USE!" Steven yelled pointing at her attire.

"You really think so, but this is styled like basic Kryptonian under armor. It's not that extravagant." Lola said surprised.

"Trust me with the right touches I think this could be something iconic." Steven said excited.

"Hm, I can synthesis some sturdy Kryptonian fabrics at the fortress. And I admit Master El does seem to be fond of the color scheme, we will require the proper tools needed for this endeavor." Lola said.

"Let's get Ms. Kent we just bought her sewing supplies." Steven said smiling.

"Oh young Master, those Earth needles will never be able to pierce Kryptonian fabrics. I'll be sure to make some special needles at the fortress as well. This is so exciting." Lola said happily clapping her hands.

"Oh yeah it is." Steven said jumping on the bed the both of them giggling.

* * *

Clark sat inside the barn in the upper section the sign that said Clark's Fortress of Solitude. His laptop atop his lap as he typed away Glasses on his head. On the screen was a page on a Scientist named Emil Hamilton. Clark clicked on the screen and moved to a page that said "Emil Hamilton Joins Lexcorp" showing a picture of an elderly white haired man with glasses shaking Lex Luthor's hand. With another click he was on another page "Scientist disgraced after selling Lexcorp Secrets" this showed the same elderly man only going down the steps of a court house surrounded by men.

"He worked for Lex, he must've been involved with the investigation into my ship. The scientist back at the compound said he wanted to meet me." Clark said to himself looking at the laptop.

"SUP DUDE!" Amethyst yelled using her whip to hang from the ceiling and surprising Clark.

"Amethyst do you always have to greet people like that." Pearl said annoyed entering the barn.

"I can't help it, he's supposed to have super senses ain't he?" Amethyst said laughing as Clark composed himself.

"Hello Clark what are you up to?" Garnet asked stepping onto the section next to him.

"It might be nothing, but it's a chance. This scientist Emil Hamilton." Clark said showing the laptop screen to the gems.

"Isn't that the name that military scientist said?" Amethyst said.

"I believe I heard of him before from science magazines." Pearl said examining the photo.

"He worked for Lex and then was fired for selling Lexcorp secrets. After meeting Mr. Luthor, I am taking his reasons with a grain of salt." Garnet said as she read.

"He's still in Metropolis, I need to talk to him. I think he knows something and that's why Lex fired him and discredited him so he can't share what he knows. I'm heading back to Metropolis tomorrow to talk to him." Clark said seriously.

"And we're coming with ya." Amethyst said.

"Well, we might as well try to pick something up on all this craziness. It might be fruitful." Pearl said.

"You seem set on meeting him, why?" Garnet asked.

"Call it a farm boy's intuition but, I-I have this feeling on the back of my neck, like something is coming, something bad, and its close. To close for comfort." Clark said as he looked up into the sky.

Behind Earth's Moon

Hidden behind the shadow of the moon something floated, purple light could be seen along the smooth structure. Within a darkened hall within the floating structure voices spoke.

"I wish this could've been handled before we came, but I suppose if you want something done right you'll have to do it yourself." The jovial voice said.

"It cannot be helped, regardless everything is in place and preparations will soon be complete. We will have what we need and an addition to the collection." The stoic voice said.

"I can't say I'm interested in this addition, still every bit helps." The jovial voice said.

"Of course it does, still we require the hybrid. The mission depends on it." A serious voice said.

"Begin the countdown!" all three voices in unison spoke as purple vein like lights erupted across the room illuminating it a bit. Soon the room began to fill with dozens of purple lights in the shape of upside down triangles.

Metropolis, Suicide Slums

In a rundown apartment in the dangerous suicide slums. Within this apartment were multiple computer screens all raggedly connected showing various numbers and charts. On the walls were various notes, pictures, and newspaper clipping pinned to the walls. A diploma in a frame as well as a medal, and various trophies on a bookshelf filled to the brim with readings. The computer's slightly beeped slowly until picking up in speed and moving faster the screen flashing green and purple. Suddenly a figure entered the room and ran to the screens, the screens illuminating his bearded face, his eyes widening under his large glasses.

"Greta! It's time to pack up!" Emil yelled out the room.

"Why?!" a woman yelled back

"That thing I hoped wasn't happening and that I was just crazy about….. Is really happening!" Emil yelled back worried.

* * *

 _ **(Note: Well, a lot of emotions swirled around this chapter huh, I hope you all enjoyed it. And hold on because the ending is coming sooner than you think and things are about to kick into high gear. If you like what you've read please leave a review, I will get back to you ASAP. ;)**_


	22. Chapter 21: Panic in the Sky (Part 1)

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(** **Note:** **I'm back everyone, with one heck of a story for you all. A multi-parter filled with epic battles and reveals. I worked super hard on this one and I am proud to show it off to all of you. Thank you all for the kind support that pushes me forward to write this story. You all are amazing. Now buckle up and get ready for a ride. :)**_

 **Chapter 21**

Beach City, Early Afternoon

"Okay, okay, I just can you run this by me again Lane," Perry said from the other side of the line

Lois was at a pay phone on the street surrounded by two soldiers as she was making a call

"I am currently trapped in Beach City, being held against my will by the U.S. government," Lois explained with an exhausted huff receiving a moment of silence from Perry

"Who'd you piss off now?" Perry asked simply

"Wha-I-I did not…. My dad." Lois said annoyed

"Wow, that bad?" Perry asked

"This isn't just a family spat Perry….. Well partially it is, but there is something big going down here. I can't spare all the details because these jerks are watching my VERY PRIVATE CALL!" Lois yelled as the soldier behind her

"We're just doing our job Ma'am." The soldier said

"Lois, please don't yell at the troops," Perry said

"Listen I already have the story ready so once I get back get ready to print, also hire some lawyers because we may be sued by the U.S. government," Lois said

"We can't even afford a coffee machine, Lois," Perry said

"I know just….. This is important Chief. I have seen some shit these past few days, and the world needs to know what is happening." Lois pleaded

"I know, I know Lois I believe you. I will always take you seriously when it comes to a story, with recent events I feel like I need to believe the absurd. But I still can't help but worry about you when you go on crusades like this. And seeing how your father is involved I can't help but…." Perry said nervously

"My father has nothing to do with my investment in this!" Lois said defiantly

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Perry said his head shake could be felt from the other side of the line

"HE DOESN'T!" Lois yelled into the phone angrily surprising the soldiers

"Alright, don't blow out my eardrums. Just you and Olsen be okay over there alright." Perry said

"Eh it ain't too bad here, some kind folks are letting us Crash on their couch. Oh, but before I forget, did you hear anything from Clark?" Lois asked worriedly

"Worried about the country boy eh? Well not from him, but the Hospital he's staying at the doctor said he was sent there after some kind of fight in beach city. I managed to talk to him a bit, and he told me not to worry about him, he also asked me to tell you and Jimmy he's fine and he'll see ya soon." Perry said hearing Lois's sigh of relief

"Good, any idea where he is?" Lois asked

"Sorry, but no. Before I could ask the doctor, the connection went all weird, and I lost her, probably should've asked for a number." Perry said

"Alright, he's okay, that good. Perry listen I-." Lois said until

"Lois." Sam Lane said standing behind

"Need to talk to my Dad. Call you back." Lois said with a groan

"Go easy on the old soldier," Perry said before Lois hung up the phone

"Hello general," Lois said turning around

"Lois, where's Greg DeMayo?" Sam asked seriously

"I don't-Wait DeMayo what-Never mind I don't know where Greg is," Lois said

"Lois if you know anything….." Sam asked

"I know as much as you guys. We said goodnight to him, he went to the car wash, and the next morning he and his van were gone. And even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you." Lois said spitefully

"Lois can you please not do this," Sam said annoyed

"Oh sorry am I inconveniencing you, I am so sorry. I mean it's not like I know how that feels, being kept someplace against my will, not being able to sleep in my own bed or call my friends who are worried sick about me." Lois said

"Lois you don't understand how volatile this is," Sam said his anger rising

"Oh yeah, this sleepy beach town is really volatile. Hey, how's it going with you raiding that little kid's beach house, wouldn't want any dangerous alien viruses jumping off the kids DJ Teddy Bear." Lois said fed up

"LOIS!" Sam yelled angrily

The two then glared at each other neither of them backing down as the intensity was reaching its boiling point between the two.

"General Lane Sir." A soldier said walking up and saluting

"Not now solider," Sam growled not breaking eye contact with his daughter

"This is really important sir." The soldier said

"And what pray tell is that?" Sam said still not breaking eye contact

"Um is this a bad time, should we do this later," Greg said concerned

The two Lanes heads immediately shot up to look at Greg Universe standing beside the soldier with a nervous grin and a wave.

Smallville

"Do you really need to go back?" Steven asked

"It's the right thing to do Steven. Those soldier guys are probably flipping out over the fact that I'm gone. I don't want anyone else to get in trouble because of me." Greg said as he held Steven

"But what if their angry that you're gone? What if they interrogate you? WHAT IF THEY DO THOSE THINGS LIKE THAT MOVIE WE SAW LAST MONTH!?"Steven yelled panicked

"I don't know what film you're talking about, but I don't think General Lane is going to hurt you or anyone in Beach city. He's an honorable man." Clark said

"Giving the guy a little too much credit their supes," Amethyst said

"He's a veteran Amethyst. He served his country and is still trying to serve it, sometimes old war dogs like us have trouble getting our heads out of the war." John said standing next to Clark

"I understand, but he is very dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this Greg?" Garnet asked receiving a nod from Greg

"You….. Are being very brave Greg." Pearl said simply not making eye contact making Greg smile

"We'll take care of your boy," Martha said

"I know you will." Greg smiled as he hugged his son one last time

Greg then entered his van, Lola gave a smile, and a lifted the Van and flew into the sky. Steven saw his father wave and he waved back as he vanished into the clouds.

Steven huffed as he looked out the window of the Kent house looking at the Golden fields that stretched out before the home. The sun was high in the afternoon, and clouds littered the sky. Steven felt terrible that his father had to go but was also proud of him for going back. At the same time, Steven's mind went back to Beach City and the residence there wondering if they were okay. Steven then thought about Connie, today was usually when she would come over, and they would hang out. She would be in for a surprise when she got to Beach City, he should probably call her and let her know about what's going on. But before he could ponder this further, he looked out to the front yard and Saw Superman in costume talking with the gems. Curiosity filled him, and he ran downstairs and out the door.

"Guys, what's going on?" Steven asked running up to the group

"Oh, Steven I thought you were resting?" Pearl said

"I rested, but what's going on? Clark's all suited up." Steven asked

"Looks like you all are going out," John said walking out to meet them

"Mr. Kent, we are going out. We're heading back to Metropolis." Garnet said

"Farmboy thinks he's got a lead with some scientist that worked with Luthor," Amethyst said

"Emil Hamilton, he worked for Lexcorp but was fired. There's a reason besides the one given in the papers. I don't know why but I think he may know something about what's going on with Lex's Project Crystal, the military, that green rock, everything. It's a stretch, but it's all we got." Clark said adjusting his cape

"It may help us with freeing Beach City from the Military. It's a risk, but we have to take it." Pearl said

"Then let's go!" Steven said excitedly getting some hesitant looks from the others

"Steven…. Dear….. I….. We think it'll be best if you stay here with the Kent's" Pearl said sadly

"W-What?" Steven said sadly

"Steve-O-buddy, this is gonna be super dangerous. The government is on the lookout for us, and they have tanks, guns, and jerks and robot suits." Amethyst said

"Clark was able to hide here for years without being found out, here you'll be safe for as long as it'll take for us to fix this…. Or if we come back," Garnet said

"What do you mean, if we come back?" Steven said tears welling up in his eyes

"Steven listen. We don't know what's going to happen, but they want you to be safe. And here you will be. We don't know how long we'll be gone, but Ma and Pa will keep you safe until we return. Do you understand?" Clark said

"Promise…" Steven said surprising Clark

"Promise me you'll keep them safe," Steven said looking up at Clark

"I promise," Clark said without hesitation

"Really?" Steven asked

"Steven, I don't lie," Clark said with a hopeful smile as he extended his hand for Steven to shake

Steven returned the smile and shook his hand. Steven's face then brightened in a realization

"OH WAIT! I-no-Lola, your Ma, and I made you something last night." Steven said excitedly pulling on Clark's arm

"You guys were up really late last night," John said

"Oh, you made something, what?" Clark asked curiously

"We mad you a uniform!" Steven said smiling

"What's wrong with what I have?" Clark said looking at his jeans and T-shirt

"Come on! LOLA, MS. KENT LET'S BRING IT OUT!" Steven said as he brought Clark inside

"Oh, joyous day come along Kal-El you'll love what we made," Lola said from inside

"You know we gotta see this," Amethyst said with a grin as she walked in the House

For the next 15 minutes, the gems and John sat downstairs waiting for Clark and the others who were currently upstairs. They soon heard descending footsteps as Lola happily made downstairs followed by Martha who had a small smile.

"So what have you been up to?" John asked as Steven came down the step.

"Everybody I introduce to you-SUPERMAN!" Steven said as he gestured up the stairs

Footsteps followed as red boots stepped against the wooden steps and Clark made his way downstairs. He now wore a full body blue suit that covered everything except his hands and neck. Along the waist, multiple yellow rectangles were going across looking like a belt and at the center right under the belly button was a red diamond acting as the buckle. He wore red boots that stopped two inches below his knees. On his sides atop the yellow rectangles were two large red Diamonds. Of course on his chest was his symbol red and yellow, and he wore his cape on his back. The suit was really showing off his muscular physique.

"Wow not leaving much to the imagination aren't ya?" Amethyst said with a laugh to Clark's embarrassment?

"Don't you think it's a little tight Martha?" John said nervously

"Oh hush you, he looks wonderful," Martha said

"It certainly catches the eye, I guess people will be looking at your suit so much they won't look at your face." Pearl joked

"We based it off of old Kryptonian clothes, they used to wear stuff like this all the time," Steven said happily

"Yeah well, this is Earth Steven," Amethyst said

Garnet said nothing the entire conversation but simply gave Superman the thumbs up making him smile. The four then walked outside getting ready to go Garnet making a bubble to encase them while Superman carried.

"Now Mas-Kal-El this suit is made from a synthetic Kryptonian fabric. It's almost as good as the real thing, this won't get worn or dirtied, and it'll take a lot to tear this. And calculating your increase in speed, I can safely tell you this suit can handle the G's. You won't have to hold back on speed." Lola instructed

"Thank Lola. We will come back, Steven looks after my folks for me." Superman said smiling receiving a thumbs up from Steven

Superman nodded as he took the bubble and slowly lifted himself into the air facing the direction of Metropolis.

"I'd hang on if I were you. Lola said I didn't have to hold back." Superman said

"Hold onto wha-?!" Pearl said but was interrupted when the rocketed across the sky in a pink and red blur a boom filling the air as they did clouds parting from the speed at which they traveled. Lola, the Kent's, and Steven looked up at the sky filled with the hope of their return.

Metropolis, Suicide Slums

Superman stood on the roof of a building overlooking an apartment while the gems were slowly trying to collect themselves from the trip.

"You really didn't hold back on the speed did ya?" Garnet said

"I think I felt my gem sink into my body and touch my back," Amethyst said with a groan

"Do you guys need a minute?" Superman asked concerned

"N-no, no we're fine. Are you sure this is the place?" Pearl said looking at the rundown apartment building

"This was his last known address," Superman said

"Looks like this Hamilton guy really fell from grace," Amethyst said looking out to the dirty streets and numerous homeless people

"The Suicide Slums named so because this is where people go when they think they have no more options along with the numerous….. you know. This place has a serious crime problem it's where I started out when I first came to Metropolis." Superman said

"Let's hope Dr. Hamilton isn't another statistic. Is he inside?" Garnet said standing next to Superman to get a good look at the building

"Can't really pick him out. But on the third floor farthest window to the left, not trying to play reinforce stereotypes but I see a lot of electricity being used with a lot of computer screens. Looks like the room of a scientist to me." Superman said

"Hm, how do you suggest we get in?" Garnet asked

"Well it's obvious Clark put on your civilian clothes, we will shapeshift and show ourselves as reporters to ask Dr. Hamilton some que- Where's Amethyst?!" Pearl started and stopped in realization

"BANZAI!" Amethyst yelled as she jumped off the roof towards the window Superman pointed out

She yelled as she soared over the street and crashed through the window rolling across the ground before slamming into a bookshelf making all the books fall on her.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl yelled jumping through the broken window

"What?" Amethyst said head popping out from the books

"Amethyst this is breaking and entering!" Superman said looking through the broken window as Garnet jumped through it as well

"What if the Doctor heard us?!" Pearl yelled

"Too late," Garnet said as she heard approaching footsteps

"ALRIGHT, YOU BASTARDS IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU STEAL MY WORK YOU GOT ANOTHER THING-!" Dr. Hamilton yelled kicking open the door of his room holding a wooden baseball bat

He then saw the people who were standing in his room

"Coming," Emil said quieting down and just staring at them

"Oh hello Dr. Hamilton, I swear this isn't what it looks like," Pearl said nervously

"I-it's you….. All of you." Hamilton said amazed

"You know us?" Superman asked

"He does," Garnet said looking at a wall filled with photos, notes, and newspaper clippings.

There were blurry photos of Superman and the gems, of gem structures, and creatures. Sketches and notes of alien tech with hypothesis are written on them. And finally the Daily Planet paper with the picture of Superman and the Crystal gems fighting the Parasite.

"Thi-this is amazing. You're here, in my home, this is-!" Hamilton said with a laugh

"Emil what's going on up there, do I need to get the shotgun?" a female voice from downstairs yelled

"NO GRETA… It's just-I have friends over." Emil yelled downstairs

"What friends break a window?!" Greta yelled back

"JUST-WAIT IN THE CAR GRETA! I'LL BE WITH YOU SOON!" Emil yelled as he closed the door

"I'm sorry, she's my landlady. But this is amazing you are here, I have spent so much of my life looking alien life. Traveling, researching, making a deal with that….. Abominable man, and now you are all standing here. I have so many questions to ask." Emil said happily

"Actually Doctor we need to ask you some questions as well," Superman said walking forward

"That abominable man wouldn't happen to be bald and have an alliterative name would he?" Amethyst asked

"Lex Luthor, from recent events I believe you are already familiar with that man correct?" Emil said with a hiss

"Yes, you worked for him for some time and were fired. We would like to know why, the real reason why." Superman said

"You are very perceptive. The reason that viper gave to the news was not the true reason. But I feel like you need to tell me something" Emil said

Beach City

A massive crowd of people stood in front of a military tent, angrily yelling at the soldiers who stood in front of it trying to keep them calm.

"Will everybody please remain calm?" The soldier said

"You can't keep us here!"

"This has to be illegal!"

"I understand your grievances, but getting angry won't solve anything." The soldier said

"My family doesn't even live in town. We wanna go home." A female yelled

"I understand your concern Ms. Hand, but I promise this is only temporary." The soldiers said

"I am running out of supplies to run my business," Fryman said

"I can't make a percent of my deliveries if I'm trapped in the town," Kofi said angrily

"What are you hiding?! You're trying to cover up the truth!" Ronaldo said

"And what happened to Steven why are you tearing up his house?" Sadie said

The crowd got angrier and louder

"We have been cooperative, but we need actual answers. Why are you doing this? Who's even in charge here?" Mayor Dewey said

"The General is in the middle of important business and will address everyone soon." The soldier said

"BRING HIM OUT!" Nanefua barked riling the citizens, even more, making the soldier nervous

* * *

"Greg, where are your son and the fugitives?" Sam asked

"He's safe," Greg said

"Greg, we have no interest in your son. If you cooperate with us, we can get him back and have life finally go back to normal for the both of you." Sam said

"Sorry but…. My life stopped being normal a long time ago." Greg joked

"ARE YOU EVEN TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY?! NOW you're GOING TO GIVE US OUR DAMN ANSWERS OR YOUR GONNA SEE NOTHING BUT THE INSIDE OF A CELL-!" A soldier yelled at Greg startling him

"SOLDIER I WILL DO THE TALKING HERE!" Sam ordered making the soldier stop and back off

"I understand you have a strong connection with the fugitives, but it's my job to stop any potential threats to the U.S," Sam said

"But they aren't threats, please General you need to understand." Greg pleaded

"Sir, it's my duty to protect this country and the citizens in it. I cannot take that chance with them, no matter how good their intentions may seem." Sam said

"Save it, Greg. You can't shake General Sam Lane from the path he chooses, trust me I know." Lois growled

"Lois can we please not do this now?!" Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose

"You know just because you can't control something doesn't mean it's a threat. Or are you going to try and put the weather on military lockdown or subpoena an Earthquake?" Lois said

"When and Earthquake becomes conscious and starts marching through U.S. cities destroying people's livelihoods than yes I will!" Sam said

"S-should I go?" Greg asked reading the room

Metropolis

"So that's what he's been using my research for, BASTARD! I wanted our first contact to be peaceful not…. That!" Emil said annoyed

"Yeah, that was the third least welcoming thing I've ever been a part of," Garnet said

"Expand on that later. But you are aware of all that research they were conducting." Superman asked

"Oh they have been doing it for years, but the only started making progress once I joined. Before Luthor with a lot of my other works, I have been….. For lack of a better word obsessed with you ladies for years." Emil said walking to the wall

"Us why?" Amethyst asked

"Heh, it was so long ago you probably don't remember. I was only a child of 12 running through the woods of Connecticut taking pictures of animals for a science project. When from out of nowhere this beast unlike any I had seen before burst from the tree's and attacked me. I felt true fear at the moment and thought it was the end of me when the beast slashed me across the back. Then as my vision blurred, I saw four women descend from the trees and attack the beast saving me. And just as I blacked out, I saw the image of this giant Pink Haired woman standing over me and crying. When I woke up, it was night, and I was under a tree, my parents called the police looking for me. The story was that I tripped and fell knocking myself out, but I knew that wasn't what happened. Not that I could prove it the scar on my back was gone and there was no trace of the beast or there being anyone there." Emil said as he looked at the wall

"That's sounds….. Very familiar," Superman said with a smile

"Ever since then I have been obsessed with finding out what it was that attacked me and who saved me. I didn't dedicate my life to it, but it was always in the back of my mind. I began searching for people who had similar experiences monsters, giant women, wounds suddenly healed. There was quite a few across the country, most I dove deeper into was dead ends. Until one report in Arizona led me to something amazing, this huge hidden underground structure unlike any I have seen. A structure not made by human hands." Emil said as he pulled a picture of the wall handing it to the gems showing them a photo of the area.

"That's when I knew that this was so much bigger than I imagined, and I had to go deeper. But I still managed to make an impressive name for myself in science, and that caught his attention. About 2 years ago Lex Luthor approached me with a job, but even back then he had a reputation, and I was hesitant. But then he showed me a file from the U.S. government containing more information about you than I gathered in my lifetime. And with that, I accepted hoping to be closer to learning who you were." Emil said sadly

"Luthor worked with the government and allowed me access to all the governments' information on you, they took me to more structures across the world letting me learn more. It was through that how they learned of your light-based bodies and incredibly long life-spans to name some of the stuff we learned. Luthor and I came up with the hypothesis about there being a war for the planet thousands of years ago." Emil continued taking a seat at his computer

"Of course Luthor didn't let me have access to all this stuff for free. In return, I had to help him with his own projects such as project Metallo and Crystal." Emil said

"You helped him make those things?" Pearl said offended

"Yes, I did. He told me these would better mankind and I foolishly believed him, though deep down I knew he would use them to make weapons." Emil said sadly

"He used that Metallo to build a suit of armor that almost killed our friend using some funky green rock," Amethyst said pointing to Superman

"Green Rock?! So they used Earth Zero." Emil said

"Earth Zero?" Superman asked

"Yes along with the structures the U.S. Government asked me to look at an item they have been holding for years. Something they believed to be a spacecraft." Emil said

"My ship!" Superman said surprised

"So it's your?! Well, I was asked to look over it and the 'Funky Green' that was picked up from another site. It was difficult, but we managed to scrounge some information from the ship, and by some I mean one a single word, Krypton. The ship required some kind of key for it to activate fully." Emil said scratching his beard

"Krypton…. That's where I was from. We saw the ship at the Compound, and when I touched it, it just came to life." Superman said

"HA, so it was a genetic key I was right! The Earth Zero came to Earth minutes after your ship crashed emitting some kind of radiation that seemed harmless to humans, we believed it could be a power source. In the lab, we called it Earth zero, but after hearing that word from the ship me and the others jokingly started calling it Kryptonite." Emil said

"Krypton plus Meteorite equals Kryptonite. Not a bad name." Garnet said

"That Kryptonite made me feel like I was going to puke my guts out," Superman said simply

"So it was deadly to you, another theory proved right. Again they said it was to be a deterrent in case you were hostile but look at them using Metallo to build fighting suits and powering it with Kryptonite. How could I be so foolish believing that Bald Headed-Snake, but I did catch on." Emil said with a smile as he turned to his computer

"Both Projects Metallo and Crystal seemed to come out of nowhere. Luthor said they were personal projects that he was working on and needed help putting on the finishing touches, but that felt fishy. Then one time he left his personal computer on and I looked inside. For the last 2 years slightly before he hired be Luthor had been in conversations with an unknown party in regards to both Projects. I couldn't search any deeper before Luthor came back, but I knew something was up. So I checked the data on both projects and inspected the early alpha test on both. That's when I saw this." Emil said as he tapped away on the computer

Then the screen began showing a series of strange symbols flashing erratically and changing every second.

"What kind of gobbilty-Gook is that?" Amethyst said confused looking at the screen

"That is what I have been trying to figure out. But when I first saw them they were static, not moving and then just yesterday they started doing this. And here's the kicker, this didn't come from the Metallo, or the gems made they were receiving. Whatever formula Luthor used to make these things is making them receive a signal." Emil said

"From where?" Garnet said seriously

Emil simply pointed upwards

"Homeworld." Garnet hissed

"No it can't be, this is not the gem language this isn't…. anything," Pearl said as she watched the symbols

"But I believe this is because once I saw it, security came in and took me away. Next thing I knew I was fired, this fake story was written, and now no institution would touch me with a mile long pole. LUTHOR RUINED ME! I can't even get a job as a school teacher now, and it was because of this. I had to figure out the reason, so I spent months studying this trying to decipher it, but now I don't even know what's happening now. I have a theory, and that's why I'm getting out of Metropolis and going to the country." Emil said leaning into the chair

"Theory, what theory?" Pearl asked

"Dr. Hamilton, could I borrow your phone. I think I know someone who can decipher this." Superman said

Smallville

"La, La, La, La, Laaaaaaa, La, La, Laaaaa, La, La, La, La, Laaaa, La, Laaaaaaaa! And that's kinda the beat I'm going with, it's a work in progress. This would be better if I had my ukulele." Steven said sitting across from Lola as the phone rang in the background

"Well I think it's a wonderful start Young Mr. Universe," Lola said happily making Steven smile

"Lola, its Clark. He wants to talk to you." John said from the kitchen

"Coming," Lola said happily walking to the kitchen and taking the phone from John

"Hello Kal-El, how may I be of service…..Mmmmm…. Yes, I can do that, just reach into the first left compartment your belt…. Yes, it is a compartment, now you'll find a crystal in there put it on the device, and I'll handle it from there." Lola spoke into the phone

Metropolis

Superman then reached for one of the Yellow rectangles on his waist pressing it. A small compartment opened up, and a small crystal rolled out onto his hands.

"You three really did put your all into this suit," Superman said examining the crystal. He then walked over to the computer

"What is that?" Emil asked

"I don't know, but I usually just go with whatever she has," Superman said as he placed the crystal on the keyboard

The crystal then began to glow and shake. Then the computer screen started to flicker through various images of the symbols rapidly.

"Are you getting this?" Superman asked into the phone

Smallville

"Yes, I am. Mmmmmmm, this is surprisingly intricate. I'm gonna need the computer at the fortress for this. Please Hold." Lola said with a smile as her eyes suddenly went blank

"Lola….. Are you gonna sit down?" Steven asked from the living room

Fortress of Solitude

One of the many Lola copies was marching through the main hall of the fortress carrying a large shard when her blank eyes suddenly filled with life.

"Take this please," Lola said handing the shard to another copy

Pearl than ran through the hall and leaped towards the giant crystalline computer, a chair forming for her to sit on. She then turned the computer on, and it began to show the symbols, she then pulled up a shard.

"Alright let's see what we have," Lola said as she began to work the computer

Metropolis

"Lola….. Lola, are you there?" Superman asked into the phone looking concerned

"Did she hang up?" Garnet asked

"I-don't think so," Superman said unsure

"Hello, Kal-El and friends!" Lola said happily her face appearing on the screen making everyone jump and scream in fright

"Dangit girl, give us a warning before you do that!" Amethyst yelled

"I told you to hold," Lola said

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER?!" Emil yelled panicked

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Hamilton. I've seen some of your previous works, they were good. And what you have done so far with decoding this is very impressive. Luthor was surely a fool to fire you." Lola said

"O-Oh, thank you so much! Your sister seems nice." Emil said pointing to Pearl

"We're not related." Pearl and Lola said at the same time confusing Emil

"Mmmmmmm, well I understand your confusion this is currently cycling through multiple different alien languages like some kind of Cipher. Even I don't know all the languages being used." Lola said

"Well from the symbols I got at first I noticed a similarity to the symbols on the ship and some from the ruins across the world. I made a base maybe you can work up off it find a common sequence." Emil said

"Well done Dr. Hamilton! By starting with the Kryptonian and Gem languages, I should be able to break this Cipher down, decode, and translate for you all." Lola said smiling

"That is the nicest anyone has ever talked to me in months," Emil said happily

"EMIL ARE YOU GETTING YOUR OLD ASS IN THE CAR OR WHAT?!" Greta yelled from downstairs

"YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Emil yelled

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED LEAVING TOWN!" Greta yelled back

"Please tell us your close," Garnet said uncomfortably

"Al-most-there-and-DONE!" Lola said

The what they all saw appear on the screen surprised everyone in the room, it was a timer currently a 1 minute 59 second and 29 milliseconds and going down fast.

"Is that… a timer?" Amethyst said staring at the screen

"Oh no, Ooooooh nononononono. I was right, this was counting down to something, and I'm not staying for whatever it is." Emil panicked backing away from the computer

"If that's a timer what is it counting down to?" Superman said

Smallville, 1:00:05

"Lola, Lola are you coming back?" Steven asked tugging on Lola's cloak

"She'll be fine Steven leave her be. And John can you help me with the TV it's not working." Martha said as she examined a small flat screen that sat in the living room the screen was nothing but static.

Beach City, 0:48:10

Connie sat in the car while her father was talking to what appeared to be U.S. soldiers. There was some kind of checkpoint on all the main roads in and out of Beach City. And there was more soldiers and tents station around the small Beach town as well. They were not allowed to enter the city, and her father was trying to figure out why.

"I wonder what is going on in there." Priyanka Connie's mother said sitting in the passenger seat while Connie was in the back

Connie was wondering the same thing, and with the news of the gems and Superman fighting that monster at Lexcorp, she felt like this was connected. She wanted to call Steven and ask him, but for some reason, her cell phone wasn't getting a signal right now.

"Steven, what's happening?" Connie whispered worriedly

A cable company in Delmarva, 00:40:59

"Hello yes, I understand your TV isn't working we are working on it." A man said to an angry customer on the phone

"Yes we have been getting similar calls recently Ma'am, we are looking into it and will get back to you." Another said into the phone

"We are trying to find the source, and we will return your service." Another said

"What's going on we've been getting calls like these for the last 5 minutes." The manager said

"It's not just that sir. I've been talking with our divisions in Metropolis, Central, and Coast. They are all having the same problem. Not only that it isn't just us." A worker said panicked

Daily Planet, 00: 35:01

"Oh come on work!" Steve Lombard said as he slammed on the computer

"You young bloods are to depend on your tech. Back in my day we just needed a pen and paper to get the story down." Perry said walking through the bullpen

"But's it's not just Steve's Computer it's everybody's we can't connect to the internet. Not even my phone is working." Ron said holding up his phone showing Zero bars

"And the TV's acting weird to," Kat said as she tried to change the channel only to get static

Perry grunted as he looked across his bullpen, his journalist instincts telling him that something was coming.

Florida, 00:20:15

Lex Luthor was currently on a golf course playing with an elderly man when Mercy approached him.

"Lex, we've been getting reports from multiple Lexcorp branches losing internet and many other utilities." Mercy said

Upon hearing that Lex stopped mid-swing and took a moment to take in what she said. He then handed his club to the man and walked away.

"Feel free to continue without me," Lex said as Mercy followed him and entered a cart driving off

NASA, 00:10:48

"What do you mean you can't reach it?!" A supervisor yelled

"I mean we can't reach the satellite or any satellite. They're all dead in the sky nothing is working." A worker said

"We've received reports from China and Russia, they are experiencing similar problems. We are waiting for confirmation from England and Germany, but we are assuming they are having similar problems." Another worker said

"What the hell is going on?!" the supervisor said looking at his panicking command station

Beach City, 00: 04:10

"Hey what's up with my phone? Are you behind this to, they're trying to cut us off!" Ronaldo yelled along with the still angry mob

"Will everybody remain calm, we are not the source of your TV and internet troubles." A soldier said trying to calm the crowd

"Where's the general? We can't get in contact with base." A soldier whispered to another

00:02:00

"Why do you have to be like this?!" Sam yelled

"Well, you reap what you sow General!" Lois yelled back

"Lois I am your father!" Sam yelled

"Yeah pull out that card everytime you want me to step in line like one of your soldiers," Lois yelled back

"Gggggghhhhh, I swear your sister never acts like this," Sam grunted

"Oh yeah because she never questioned one of your orders so you spoiled her, but I ask some simple questions, and you scold me. EVERY-TIME!" Lois yelled

"Uh, okay this is getting a little heated. Maybe you two should get some distance from each other and cool off." Greg said knowing the situation was reaching a boiling point

"You don't know everything, Lois," Sam said

"I KNOW YOU WANTED BOY, AND INSTEAD YOU GOT ME! WE'LL SORRY TO BE A CONTINUOUS DISAPPOINTMENT GENERAL LANE!" Lois yelled filled with anger and venom stunning the two men who were next to her

"Ms. Lane…" Greg said shocked

"L-Lois…. You think…. I never….." Sam said his voice lowering

Space, 00:01:01

"The time has come." The determined voice said

"Begin the process." The stoic one said

"Let them know of the gift they are about to be given," the jovial one said

 **00:00:00**

At that moment every device across the world, every phone, laptop, desktop, TV, and radio let out a deafening screech. Something that caught everyone's attention and brought their eyes to the nearest device. Computer, TV, and phone screens crackled with static no image to been seen in the fuzz. Then the screen went black and all there was the image of a purple upside down triangle with purple circles on each corner. The picture caught the eye of anyone who saw it, and then they heard a voice.

" _Humans of Earth your planet is doomed. There is no avoiding it. Forces beyond your control have sped up the inevitable death and downfall of your species. You have our pity._ " The stoic voice spoke through all the devices. The voice was even translated across multiple languages so everyone can understand

"What the heck is this?" Lois said holding out her phone for Greg and Sam to hear

" _But even without the outside force, your planet would still be doomed. Your resources are dwindling, your ecosystems irreversibly damaged. And you are destroying yourselves with wars over petty things such as power and monetary gain. You are as much to blame for your planet's demise._ " The determined voice said

"It's on everything," Steve said

"Start taking notes people, the world is gonna want to know about this," Perry said as he looked at the screen his feeling getting worse

" _There is no use trying to fight it, what's done is done. Your world will die, and your race will be erased from the universe. There will not be a single shred of your world left, and it will be as if you never existed. But there is a way._ " The stoic voice continued

Martha, John, and Steven sat in the living room watching the TV and hearing the voices. All of them worried about their friends and family

" _Through us. Do not fear what is to come, for this is a gift to you. For you have been chosen to be preserved. For when your race inevitably dies out, there will be something left to be documented. Rejoice, humans, for your world will live on._ " The jovial voice said

Lex held a tablet watching the transmission as Mercy drove the cart to an estate. He then noticed a shadow fly overhead followed by multiple shadows. He looked up into the sky eyes narrowed at what flew overhead

" _We will take your Culture._ " The stoic voice said

In the Louvre people stood in the halls amongst the art looking at their phones engrossed in what was being said. Then something crashed through the ceiling of the museum and landed on the ground making the people scream in panic. Before a security guard could do anything he was knocked into a wall by a metal tentacle, the screaming intensified as the people ran. A humanoid shadow made its way down the hall its footsteps heavy. It knocked down a divided meant to keep people a certain distance away from the art, this one is the Mona Lisa. The shadow covered the masterful piece of art, and suddenly it was enveloped in a purple light

" _We will take your history._ " The determined voice

In the British library, people were running out screaming and terrified as purple lights could be seen flashing through the windows from the outside. Then more shadows began to fly past as the people looked up and panicked.

" _We will take all you have down to the molecular level, and have it delicately stored, organized, and alphabetized._ " The jovial voice said

A cow in India was eating grass without a care in the world. Then a shadow covered it making it look up. There was a soft THUNK, as blood began to dribble to the ground and the cow fell over dead as the shadow left.

" _Your race will survive. But still, even with all this data. We will still require something more….. Biological. Which is where you come in Metropolis._ " The stoic voice said

"This…. Isn't Homeworld." Pearl said

"Uh, they're talking about where we are," Amethyst said

Garnet was looking at the computer with worry and interest, while Superman was walking towards the window looking out it and into the sky.

" _You are called the city of tomorrow, sadly there is no tomorrow for your world. But still, you are a marvel on this planet, such impressive architecture, so many greats minds gathered within the boundaries of your city, and such a….. Diverse collection of your race._ " The jovial voice said

At the Daily Planet Perry was trying to direct his team so they can report on what's going on. Then something zipped passed the window catching Perry's attention and making him walk to the window. Once he looked up into the sky, his mouth was agape.

" _Today humans of Metropolis will be a day to be remembered._ " The determined voice said

The people in the streets pointed up the sky shocked by what they were seeing

" _A day to be celebrated._ " The stoic voice said

Daniel Turpin and Maggie Sawyer were trying to organize the Metropolis Police when he to noticed the things in the sky.

" _For today is the day you all join_ _ **THE COLLECTION**_ _._ " The jovial said

"Everyone…" Superman said shocked looking at the sky

Everyone joined and looked up equal shock filling them as they saw what was up there.

"Oh," Garnet said

"My" Amethyst continued

"Stars!" Pearl finished

In the sky there thousands of what appeared to be humanoid robots floating over the city. They had slim and sleek bodies, almost appearing skeletal. They're head looked like skulls with the back being some kind of dome. Their eyes glowed purple and with similar like electric veins on their bodies. And they all had the symbol that was on the TVs on their foreheads.

"Dr. Hamilton, I think it would be best if you and Ms. Greta stay indoors," Superman said as he focused on the robots in the sky receiving a terrified nod from Emil

Space

"Begin the sample preparation process!" all three voices said simultaneously almost sounding like one for a moment

* * *

 _ **(Note: Well wasn't that exciting and there's a lot more to come. If you like what you've read leave a comment, I will try to reply ASAP. Til next time everybody. :D**_


	23. Chapter 22: Panic in the Sky (Part 2)

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(Note: Guess what everybody, I coming at ya with another part to this amazing story. I hope you all are enjoying it. Alot of stuff is going on witht he show that makes me excited for the future. And glad that I made this story take place in season 1 where it doesn't matter 'yet'. But for now, let's focus on the now witht he story. Thank you all for the comments, and I would like to apoligize to those I couldn't reply to. Still I hope you enjoy :D**_

 **Chapter 22**

Metropolis

The robots quickly descended upon the city landing on the roads and streets not caring what was underneath them. Cars were crushed under their weight, the pavement was cracked, people leaping out of the way so as not to be crushed. One robot landed in the middle of a busy intersection a driver tried to hit the brakes before he could hit the thing. But he was too late his car crashed into the Robot destroying the car but not the robot who merely stood there unfazed. The robot then looked to a crowd of terrified people and walked towards them.

"Remain calm, extraction will begin momentarily. Do not attempt to leave the boundaries of your city, do not attempt to assault the drones. Any force applied will be brought back." The Robot said as the people ran

"They're going into the city!" Pearl said as she watched

"What are they? What are they doing?" Amethyst said as she watched them descend.

"Those robots… they're….." Garnet said as she watched the sky

"They're the same…. The same ones who destroyed Kandor." Lola said terrified

"I-I'm sorry did she say destroy?" Emil said panicked

Superman's eyes widened as he flashed back to the fortress and what he saw happen to Kandor. People screaming, a dome forming over the city, and then they were gone nothing left but a hole. So many lives lost and whatever took them all those years ago was no here wanting to do the same to his world, his city, and his friends.

"What….?" Pearl was about to ask until Superman zoomed past her out of the window and into the city

"Superman wait!" Garnet yelled, but he was gone

"There's no time for waiting Garnet. You heard Lola, those things are gonna destroy Metropolis. Superman's got the right idea, and we gotta help him." Amethyst said

"We're about to rush into a battle we are significantly outnumbered, against a force we know nothing about. But, she's right we need to help." Pearl said, Garnet grunted but nodded

"What's going on, what's happening?!" Emil asked

"Dr. Hamilton you need to get out of the city right now, take your friends and warn anybody you pass. We're going to try to stop it, but if we can't this city and everything in it will be destroyed." Garnet said before leaping out of the window the gems following behind

Emil stood there shocked by what he heard, he was about to run until he remembered the computer still connected to the fortress of solitude.

More robots landed in the streets and road, one who did land in the road got in the way of a massive truck carrying oil. The driver screamed as he swerved missing the robot, but driving to a construction site. Workers moved out of the way as the car came barreling towards them, the driver unable to stop. The truck heading right for the base of a massive crane. The driver jumped out of the car before it could hit, and once it did, it exploded. The entire crane shook, the woman at the top controlling it letting out a scared scream as the machine shook. Another jolt through it sent the female worker tumbling out of the controller seat and hanging from a railing on the crane. The woman strained and grunted as she tried to pull herself up, but the railing couldn't take her weight, and it broke. The woman was thousands of feet in the air, and she screamed in terror of her inevitable demise. Only it never came as a red blur descended on her and wrapped her in its arms, she suddenly felt herself slowing down and then gently placed on the ground her legs slightly shaky.

"Are you alright?" Superman asked the woman

The answer he got wasn't what he expected as she screamed, though it wasn't at him. The crane was falling on top of them, the woman ran screaming while Superman stood his ground. He flew towards the crane catching it with his bare hands, and with a little strain, he pushed the crane back into a standing position. Once it was all it took was a little heat vision to repair the damage done to the base. Once satisfied it would hold he took off to the sky again. Once above the building line, he saw that these robots were all over the city marching down the streets looking like they were corralling people into single areas. He then looked at the bridge and saw that Robots were there to blocking traffic most likely trying to stop anyone from leaving.

"I need to clear the bridges," Superman said as he was about to take off

Until her heard gunshots his vision going in the direction of the sound. A police officer was shooting at one of the robots. The bullets bounced off the thing, but it was now focused on the officer.

"Hostile force detected. Subject deemed unstable for a controlled environment, removal permitted." The robot said coldly as it shot forward metal claws bared to dig into the man

The man screamed when the claws was an inch away from his face but didn't get any closer. Superman grabbed the robot's wrist before it could get any closer and then threw it aside.

"Run, make sure people get to safety!" Superman said to the officer as he ran away

Superman faced the robot as it stood up and faced him

"What are you doing here? What is your purpose?" Superman asked sternly though the robot wasn't listening. It was scanning him on the biological level.

"Kryptonian found. Orders to restrain, contain, and return to base." Robot said

"Base, so there's someone in charge. WHO?" Superman asked

But as a response, the robot stuck out its arm and a metal tentacle shot out of it a metal needle at the end. The needle shot out toward Superman's forehead and then promptly bounced off getting a look of annoyance from Superman as it fell to the ground. If the robot could emote shock would be on its face right now.

"Ow," Superman said glaring at the robot

The gems were leaping across the buildings trying to find Superman

"Any idea where he went?" Garnet asked as she scanned the roads

Before any of them could answer a robot crashed onto the roof between the groups. The looked down on the wrecked Mech seeing a fist imprint on its face. They then noticed multiple drones going to one area of the city.

"There." They all said as they took off following the drones

As they got closer, they heard loud crashes and saw multiple robots flying into the air. They looked down and saw Superman fighting off dozens of Robots who were trying to rush him. He demolished any robot that came at him with a single punch. He sends them flying into each other with a single blow, one jumped onto his back, but he quickly grabbed it and swung it at another robot. More jumped on him forcing him down, but with a grunt, he threw them all off. More came in from behind, but Garnet landed behind him and punched the ground making a shockwave that destroyed them. Pearl descended on one stabbing it in the head when she pulled her spear out the head came as well. Balancing herself on the decapitated robot, Pearl threw the head at another drone and leaped off into a group of drones and began to hack away. Amethyst wrapped her whip on a light pole and swung in, swing kicking a group of drones away before going into her spin dash to tear through more.

"These guys ain't so tough," Amethyst said as she stopped the spin and kicked a drone in the chest

"But they are plentiful," Pearl said as she sliced into three drones

"They're trying to keep people in the city and killing anyone who tries to fight back. We gotta clear them out." Superman said as he used his heat vision to blast through one

"Right, gems get on Superman. Take to the air!" Garnet yelled

Pearl and Amethyst leaped onto Superman, and he took off to the sky. Garnet roared and jumped into the air slamming her gauntlets on the ground destroying the road and the robots on it. The force of her slam sent her into the sky where she was caught by Superman, and he took off into the city.

"We need to protect the people and give them a way to escape. I'm heading for the bridge, can you guys handle things in the city. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." Superman said

"You've seen us work, we can handle ourselves," Amethyst said

"We won't let what happened on Krypton happen here, it's our duty to protect the humans," Pearl said

"We have this, now go," Garnet said smiling at Superman which made him smile

"And while you're at it, throw me down there," Garnet said pointing to a group of drones cornering some people

"Got it," Superman said as Pearl and Amethyst leaped off into the city below and then with a quick spin Superman threw Garnet into the streets below

Space

"The Kryptonian has been found." The stoic voice said

"Perfect he must be brought before us alive, he knows where it is." The jovial voice said

"He appears to have abilities beyond that of a normal Kryptonian, perhaps brought upon by this Earth environment. He is easily tearing through the drones, not helping our cause is the assistance he is getting from the Earth gems." The determined voice said

"Yes, our drones do appear to be outmatched. Luckily our upgraded troops will soon be ready to deploy. This will be an excellent test of them for future use." The jovial voice said

"Still their functions will be limited, they will need a leader." The stoic voice said

"Well we just finished repairing and upgrading her, I'm sure she would love to get back down there." The jovial voice said as a section of the room opened up revealing the purple pearl

"The gems do not worry me, but we did not count on the Kryptonian having such abilities. I believe we will have to activate our newest addition." The determined voice said

"Very well, we will continue scans to find the hybrid and bring him to us. Our completion percentage is now at 20%." The stoic voice said as the purple pearl disappeared into the floor

Smallville

"This just in the city of Metropolis is under attack, by unknown forces. These….. Robots have appeared across the world, but a heavy amount of them appear to be in the city. They are currently blocking out the roads in and out of the city, it is unknown what is going on within the city due to some strange inference messing with TV, phones, radio, and the internet. But we believe that-." A reporter said from a helicopter looking down on the robots blocking the road.

Just then red blur flew past them destroying the robots, and Superman stood on the bridge ushering people to drive out of the city

"You will not believe this folks, Superman has just cleared the way for the cars to leave. He appears to be helping, but is he actually the cause or maybe those mysterious women he was with a few days ago." The reporter said

"Seriously he's helping people," Martha said annoyed

"Calm down Martha, all that matters now is that Clark is helping those folks," John said

"But it looks like there's so many of them," Martha said worriedly

"He's not doing it alone Ms. Kent, they can handle it," Steven said with a reassuring smile making the two smile as well. Steven then turned to see the Lola drone still standing in the hallway.

Beach City

"HOLY COW IS EVERYONE SEEING THIS!' Jimmy yelled holding up this phone showing a newsfeed of what's happening in Metropolis

Everyone was looking on their phones at what was happening gasping in shock at what they were watching.

"The sneeple are coming! It's an invasion!" Ronaldo yelled panicked

"SNAKE PEOPLE DON'T USE ROBOTS!" Jimmy yelled annoyed

"Where's Lois?!" Jimmy said as he ran away from the townies looking for his friend

"Sir we are getting reports from across the country, they are everywhere!" a soldier said

"One of them broke into the Pentagon and downloaded every file we had!" another said

"They flew into the Arizona silos and took apart one of our missiles." Another said

"ONE AT A TIME SOLDIER'S!" Sam yelled as he tried to focus

"Sir, we received reports that the largest group of them appears to be in Metropolis, almost like their gathering. And we believe Superman and the crystal gems are on the scene." Another soldier said

Same grimaced at this news

"If that's where they're gathering, then that's where we're going. Deploy ground troops from the base near Metropolis. Our mission is to get the people to safety and stop them from doing whatever it is their doing." Sam said as he marched away from Lois and Greg

"Tell Corben to get his suit on and ready. I want those alien brought in alive." Sam said coldly

"For the love of God dad, they're probably trying to help!" Lois yelled

"I don't have time for this Lois! Right now you and the rest of this town need to go back to your homes until this is all over." Sam said

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Lois yelled making her father stop

"No….. No, I don't. But, I know I need to do something." Sam said determined as he made his way to a tent. Both Lois and Greg worried about Superman and the gems

Metropolis

Citizens cowered in the roads in fear as the robots coldly marched towards them cornering them in an intersection. The police were doing everything they can to hold them back as they opened fire onto the horde of robots. Maggie Sawyer and Daniel Turpin lead the cops on this attack.

"Dang it nothing's working!" Maggie growled as she took cover behind a police car

"I know, but right now our main focus is making sure these things don't hurt nobody. If it slows them down, then keep firing." Daniel said as he used his pistol

"Robots were not what I was expecting from today Captain," Sawyer said nervously

"Look on the bright side it can't get weirder, Inspector," Daniel said with an annoyed growl

Just then Garnet descended from the sky landing on the cop car they used for cover, crushing as she did. All the cops Maggie and Daniel included were now looking at her.

"Listen to me, they're eyes and joints are their weak points, if you're going to shoot them shoot there. But your main focus needs to be getting these people to safety, I'm going to open up a path. You bring the people through there and get them to the bridge and out of the city." Garnet said in a stern leader like tone

"Y-you're that woman who was with Superman!" Maggie said amazed

"Wait a damn minute, you just wrecked my car! Why the hell should I listen to you?!" Daniel yelled

Garnet locked eyes with the hardened cop. She then raised her arm summoning her gauntlet, and this caught the attention of everyone. And then her gauntlet shot off like a rocket towards the oncoming group of robots. The missile soared through the air towards them and once it impacted let out a massive explosion. Pieces of the robots flew through the air as an enormous ball of fire filled the streets. Once it cleared the road as well was clear. Everyone was blown away by this show of power, but Daniel didn't waste a single second.

"Everybody down the street, protect the civilians at all cost!" Daniel yelled to the other police officers

The followed his orders and began ushering the people down the street though from behind more robots were coming.

"I'll hold them off and give you time to get them to safety," Garnet said

"Can you handle them alone?" Maggie asked

"Don't you read the papers, who said I was alone?" Garnet said with a smirk

"BANZAI!" Amethyst yelled as she came from the sky

She planted both her feet onto the face of a robot kicking off it and sending it back. She flipped in the air as she summoned her whip and wrapped it around a fire hydrant using it to spin around and land on the street. She then strained as she pulled on the whip tearing the hydrant from the ground and using it as a makeshift flail slamming it into the robots.

Pearl landed on the street next and then threw her spear into the horde letting it impale three robots. She then quickly summoned another spear with a twirl and began opening fire onto them with her energy bolts. Just then three robots appeared on the roofs and descended on the group. Pearl easily cut two of them in half, one landed before her and tried to claw at her. She dodged with grace and elegance dancing around the robot before kicking it in the back. It stumbled towards Garnet who grabbed it by the head and crushed it tossing it to the side.

They then faced down a massive horde of the drones heading right for them. Just then Superman came down at high speeds and punched the road creating a gigantic shockwave towards the robots destroying some and knocking many off their feet.

"Are the bridges clear?" Pearl asked

"For now, but I see more coming on the way," Superman said ready to face down more foes

"Then bring them on, these guys might as well be made of plastic, this isn't even a challenge!" Amethyst said cracking her whip

"Easy but, like Superman said there are more on the way. They seem to only attack those who attack them and want to keep the humans within the city. Superman, you need to try and stop any approaching robots from the air, while we stay on the ground and help with….." Garnet said

"Garnet….. They stopped." Pearl said seeing the dust clear and in facts, the robots did stop approaching them they just stood in attention staring at them with their emotionless faces

"Good easier to knock down," Amethyst said getting ready to charge only for Superman to stop her.

"They're planning something," Superman said seriously staring them down

Just then the robots turned around and began marching away from them.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Amethyst yelled surprised

"Where are they going?" Pearl said surprised

"Wherever it is we are not going to give them a chance to get there," Garnet said getting ready to attack

Just then something flew from the sky towards the leaving robots and exploded into a massive ball of fire destroying many robots. Superman, Pearl, and Amethyst looked at the fireball in surprised turning to Garnet who stood behind them.

"That wasn't me," Garnet said simply

Just then military helicopters flew overhead down the street, it becomes clear that it fired a missile at the robots. Soon more Helicopter flew overhead.

"It's the military they're dropping soldiers into the city! It looks like their helping the citizens get to safety, this is great!" Superman said as he used his X-Ray to scan a few blocks away from them

The gems were happy to hear that they were helping the civilians get to safety, but still worried that they still might be after them. Worries that sadly were rightfully true.

"BEHIND YOU!" Garnet yelled

Before Superman could react a metal fist slammed into his face sending him down the road. Metallo charged him as he tumbled getting him while he's down and wrapping his large hands around his neck keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Miss me freak?!" John said as he strangled Superman

"Corben!" Superman gagged as he tried to pry the metal hands off his neck

"Hey Metallo!" Garnet yelled

"What?!" John yelled offended only to receive a kick to the back of his head knocking his helmet off and knocking him away from Superman

Superman took deep breaths as Garnet helped him up, Pearl and Amethyst getting in front of them in defensive positions.

"Corben you gotta listen to me, bigger things are going on here! We can't fight each other, we need to help the people." Superman tried to reason with him

"Oh, citizen are being taken care of so we can take of this mess you made," Corben said facing the heroes

"SERIOUSLY! There are freaking robots, where would we get freaking robots?" Amethyst yelled annoyed

"This has nothing to do with us, there's something else behind this!" Pearl said

John, however, didn't listen and charged them like a bull. Amethyst and Pearl tried to stop him but were knocked away, Garnet was next running forward and rearing her fist back. Metallo did the same, and their two fists met making a small shockwave cracking the windows of the nearby buildings.

"Not bad, but I managed to get a few upgrades since last time," John said as he reared his free hand back small speakers appearing on the knuckles

The electric green veins sprung to life once more and glowed as he threw an uppercut to Garnet's mid-section. Once it impacted it let out a thunderous roar that sent Garnet flying back. She screamed as her formed fizzled and she crashed to the ground, Superman was next charging Metallo and trying to restrain his arms.

"Dang it John listen! We aren't behind this! We need to put all this anger aside and focus on saving people and stopping them! If we don't, they'll….." Superman grunted as he wrestled with Metallo trying not to hurt him

Just then Metallo's chest opened up revealing another piece of Kryptonite. Once again the weakness returned to Superman as his world spun and he muscles weakened.

"J-John… please…." Superman groaned

"I don't know what trick you and that brat pulled back there, but I'm sure as hell gonna pay you back for it. We only have so much of Earth Zero so I can't have you tossing this to god knows where now." John sneered as he fired a knee into Superman's abs making him double over and then hit him with a hook to the cheek that sent him flying back

Superman rolled across the street gaging and spitting out some saliva. He came to a stop and tried to pick himself up only for him to be bathed in the Green Light of Kryptonite. Corben smiled maniacally as he walked forward ready to beat on Superman more. He was stopped however by Amethyst wrapping her whip around his waist restraining one of his arms, Pearl also grabbed on a pulled keeping him distracted for a moment.

"SUPERMAN MELT IT!" Garnet yelled as she threw a manhole cover towards John's chest

As it soared over the downed Superman he managed to see an engraving on it 'Metropolis Sewer, Made in China, 100% pure lead'. Superman grinned as it flew towards Corben, he then summoned up his dwindling strength and managed to fire a stream of heat vision at the flying cover. The solid circular disk quickly turned into a flying liquid that splatted on Corben's hard chest.

"WHAT?!" Corben yelled seeing the melted metal on his chest

With the Kryptonite no longer on him, Superman stood up and then used his super breath on Corben forcing him back and cooling the melted metal back into a solid. Corben realized this and began clawing at it trying to get it off only for Superman to zoom past him to Amethyst and Pearl still holding the whip.

"May I?" He asked kindly the two happily handing it over to him.

Superman then pulled with all his strength pulling John back and flying past the three. Corben screamed until the whip when taut stopping him in mid-air. Superman then flew around him in a blur and wrapped the whip around his body before dropping him to the ground.

"You miserable-!" Corben yelled only for Amethyst to kick him in the face

"You just love the sound of your own voice don't ya?" Amethyst said

The military vehicles starting coming down the street stopping and letting the soldier pour out and surround the heroes guns pointed at them.

"STAND DOWN NOW!" one of them yelled pointing a gun at Garnet

"Come on we were trying to help people before you even came here," Amethyst yelled

"Please everyone just calm down we're only trying to help," Superman said raising his arms and lowering to the ground the soldier now pointing their guns at him

"SHOOT HIM, SHOOT THEM ALL!" Corben yelled

"Oh, will you just be quiet!" Pearl yelled

"LET HIM GO NOW!" the soldier yelled

"He attacked us first, we aren't the reason behind this attack there something larger at play here," Garnet said

Corben then managed to stand up, and the electric veins across his suit began to glow green once more, and he snapped the whip breaking free. He roared as charged only for Superman to tackle him and try to restrain him the soldiers looking about ready to open fire.

"Dammit Corben, people need our help. We aren't the enemy…." Superman grunted trying to keep Corben in one place

Just then a huge BOOM filled the air, making them all look up into the sky. And indeed something was there a giant fireball flying towards the Earth right at them.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Pearl yelled looking at the meteor

"That's no meteor," Garnet said getting into a battle stance

As it got closer, it became clear that Garnet was right, it began to shift within the fire taking on a humanoid shape. The soldiers ran out of the way as it got closer and slammed into the military cars making a massive explosion. Superman and the gems leaped into action grabbing any of the soldiers they could and shielding them from the blast. The road was on fire, and then something jumped out of the fire and landed before the soldiers and heroes.

"Hello everybody, ready for a second dance," Robo-Pearl said grinning sinisterly wearing what appeared to be new shinier and sleeker armor

"And now this bitch is here!" Amethyst yelled

"That's the one that attacked beach City!" Corben said

"Robo-Pearl!" Superman said

"Yes, Kryptonian how observant of you. Now if you would be so kind as to come with me, tell me where the hybrid is, and kindly let the drone do their job in preparing the city." Robo said simply

"Preparing, preparing for what?"!" Superman asked seriously

"Just what are you up to, who's behind this? Who was the one talking on the TV?" Garnet asked

"This is nothing for freaks and rejects the likes of you have to worry about. Now are you going to comply or are things going to get difficult." Robo threatened

"I don't know who the hell you think you are making demands! But you and your freak friends-." Corben commanded

"NOT FRIENDS!" Amethyst yelled

"-have instigated an attack on U.S. soil. You are all surrounded and outgunned, you will surrender immediately and be detained for further questioning." Corben commanded the soldiers as they pointed their guns at her

"Why do you want to destroy the city?" Superman asked

"I AM IN CHARGE HERE!" Corben yelled

"Indeed you are. Though I will admit, there are at least 3 dozen of you armed humans in the city currently and more coming with heavy artillery and air support. I am like you said….. Outgunned and outmanned. I guess that's something I'll have to fix." Robo said as she raised her hand

"What is she doing?" Pearl asked

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good," Garnet said

And as soon as she did Robo pressed a button on her wrist and activated something

Lexcorp

Some of the civilians were hiding within the building to take cover from the attack, but underneath the scientists were still hard at work. In a lab, a group of scientists was continuing their work on project crystal. Dozens of Crystals were in production and being tested by the scientists. A group of them were gathered around a cube-shaped glass examining a red gem as it was scanned, a digital representation shown on a nearby computer screen. Just then the computer screen and lights flickered, the machines of the lab halted. The scientist looked around confused just as the screen turned on once again this time showing the upside-down triangle. Then the room became illuminated with purple lights as strange purple electricity began to course through the wires, into the machines, and into the gems. The one in glass cube started to crackle with purple energy and shake. The scientist backed away in fear as the box began to glow with a red light followed by the sound of shattering, screaming, and then multiple colored lights filled the room purple, yellow, green, blue, and more.

On the first floor where the people stood warily looking outside for any of the robots that were roaming, there was suddenly a low thud. Not everyone noticed, but it started to get progressively louder getting everyone's attention. Then from the center of the room, a muscular red arm shot up from the floor. The people stumbled back looking at the arm in fear and awe just as another arm this time blue shot up from the floor followed by more.

Back with the Heroes

"Wha…. What is she doing?" Corben said as he stared at Robo who was standing there without a care in the world a small content smile on her face even though dozens of guns were pointed at her head

"She's confident, that's not a good sign," Garnet said

"Should we rush her?" Amethyst asked

"No she did something, I just don't know what." Pearl hissed glaring at Robo

"Alright enough of this! Soldiers open-!" Corben was about to order

"I know how impatient your species is, but if you can just wait a few more seconds. It's taking them awhile to get here." Robo said simply with a smile

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Corben yelled angrily

The gems noticed a grim look on Superman's face as he wasn't looking at Robo, but past her clearly using his enhanced vision.

"Superman?" Garnet asked worriedly

"There's… thousands of them," Superman said grimly

Just then the ground began to shake followed by the sound of a crowd running full sprint. Everyone looked past Robo who now had a whole on smile and felt their hearts sink at what they saw. Thousands of Project Crystal Gems were running towards them like a deranged horde, all of them various colors but having similar muscular body types. Their eyes were pure white, and inside their gems was a design of the upside down triangle. They ran towards them not caring what was in their way knocking down trees, crushing cars, and even trampling over themselves if they were to slow. Robo then raised her hand and snapped her fingers and with that the horde stopped 3 ft. Behind her, showing she had complete control.

"What-the-hell?" Amethyst said looking at the dozens of faux gem

"I-What- is that Luthor's Project Crystal?" Corben said making Garnet click her tongue in anger as she watched Robo walk up towards one of them

"Hm, I'll admit I'm impressed. Completely thoughtless, ready to take orders without question, and strong. I was so tired of taking gems and re-educating them, but now thanks to Luthor we have the means of making an unlimited battle force making our collecting so much easier. I truly didn't believe he could do it when we sent him what we had so far on the matter, but he managed to pull through." Robo said holding the face of one examining it

"Luthor? How is he connected to all this?!" Pearl yelled

"That is none of your concern now. The drones will continue with the preparation of this city, and you lot can play with our new toys. Though it would be wise to see what they are capable of." Robo said rubbing her chin making everyone nervous

"Alright, Crystal Corps destroy all the human resistance that have entered the city. And as a little extra kill 2% of the civilian population, that should keep them on edge." Robo said with a smile

"WHAT?!" Superman yelled

"Let's see you all stop this," Robo said with a sinister grin as many gems then leaped I into the air scaling buildings or ran down the streets in various directions

Though one large group charged the soldiers and heroes. The soldier opened fire on the charging force, the bullets when through the gems hard light bodies but they gave no reaction to it. Some shots did manage to hit the gem on their bodies taking chunks out of it or shattering it completely. The one who were shattered disappeared in a puff of smoke, but the ones who still had a good piece of their gems left kept charging though their bodies began to glitch and various limbs disappeared from their bodies.

Corben charged forward opening his palms and firing a sonic wave at the horde knocking some back and shattering some of the gems that were crippled but more still came. Just then Superman ran ahead of him and grabbed the road, he strained as he lifted the asphalt off the ground. And as if it were a rug he swung down creating a massive wave on the road that sent the various gems flying in different directions into and on top of buildings.

"Corben you need to warn the soldiers that they are being targeted, tell them to get as many people as they can to safety! We'll try to hold them off!" Superman pleaded with Corben

"I don't take orders from you!" Corben yelled

"Dammit man, we are trying to help!" Garnet yelled

"Oh yes help, I can see the headlines now aliens save the city while Soldiers hide in fear. I thought you were supposed to be a leader. Honestly, all I see is wasted potential." Robo said with a small laugh as she stood atop some rubble looking down at Corben

Corben's face contorted with anger and he roared charging Robo fist raised

"CORBEN WAIT!" Superman yelled

Robo effortlessly leaped over the punch Corben threw flipping in the air and landing behind Superman. The man of steel quickly turned around wanting to throw a punch only to be tossed aside by a charging Corben into a building as he was focused on attacking.

"ARGH! That selfish…!" Pearl yelled as she watched them fight

"PEARL ABOVE YOU!" Garnet yelled

Pearl looked up just in time to see a red gem descending towards her wanting to crush her. Pearl quickly rolled out of the way letting the gem smashing into the road. Acting swiftly Pearl slashed at the gems neck slicing off its head where red light shined out of the neck stump, and the head vanished. Pearl's eyes widened in shock as the gem continued to swipe at her, though it was clear that t couldn't see where it was. Freaked out Pearl kicked the thing away only to have two more charges her. Amethyst landed in front of her and cracked her whip at the two's waist cutting deep into one and slicing one's torso off. The first seemed not to notice the gash and thee seconds legs vanished, but its body was still active and crawling towards them.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Amethyst yelled freaked out

"Those attacks would've poofed any gem," Pearl said

"You're going to have to try harder to get rid of them than that. They don't have consciousness, they don't feel pain, they live only to serve. So unlike the rest of your kind, there is zero chance of acting up." Robo chimed as she dodged Corben's punches

Corben getting annoyed threw another soundwave punch at Robo, only for her to raise her hand catching the punch. The warbled sound blowing her hair back but not moving her.

"Soundwaves made to disrupt a gems physical form, another Luthor invention I'm guessing. Very effective against current models, though not so much against me." Robo sneered as she backhanded Corben away

Just then a beam of heat vision heat her face making her stumble and scream out in pain. Superman tackled her to the ground and held her down.

"Call them off, NOW!" Superman yelled squeezing her shoulders

"Do you plan to destroy me Kryptonian?" Robo said holding her grin making Superman hesitate

Just then Corben burst from the wall glaring at the two

"Such a beautiful machine wasted on such lesser beings. I mean once again Luthor impresses by making the thing but giving it to such an unimpressive specimen. Then again every advancement needs its test subject." Robo said smirking

"Corben she's trying to get to you, don't listen!" Superman yelled as he smashed Robo's head against the ground

"SHUT UP, I'M GONNA END ALL OF YOU!" Corben yelled as he tore the melted lead off his chest, Green energy crackling through his armor

"Mmmmm, I can see some potential in this. Why don't I help you reach it?" Robo said with a sinister glint in her eye

"I SAID SHUT…...!" Corben yelled but suddenly stopped his face turning to shock

"I see a neural link connected right into your spine to ensure maximum efficiency and no lag between your thoughts and the machine. It's almost like you are one, clever, and makes this so much easier." Robo said with a laugh

Before Superman could ask what she was talking about, Corben let out a pained scream that caught everyone's attention. Green energy began to course through his body and suit as he continued to scream, his eyes actually starting to glow green the veins surround them turning green as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!" Superman yelled as he tightened his hold on Robo who continued to smile

Corben then fell to the ground his body convulsing as it did, he began to foam at the mouth as his eye continued to glow green. Superman then punched Robo in the face burying her in the street and ran towards Corben.

"CORBEN, CORBEN LISTEN TO ME! I'M GOING TO GET YOU HELP JUST HANG ON!" Superman said as he tried to hold him

Corben let out a garbled yell as he backhanded Superman sending him back into the arms of Garnet who caught him.

"What's going on?" Garnet asked seeing the suited soldier in pain

"It's her isn't it?" Amethyst yelled glaring at Robo who stood up

Corben let out a final scream before falling still. The gems looked confused, but Superman had a horrified look on his face.

"You heard something…. Didn't you?" Pearl asked

"H-his heart….. Exploded." Superman said as a cold sweat ran down his face

"A heart, organs, so outdated. I assure you now he is so much better than before." Robo said as she dusted herself off

"You just killed him what are you talking…?"!" Amethyst yelled until she saw something

Corben was standing once again his head hung low and his body slightly swaying, with the occasional green crackle rolling down his body.

"Corben?" Superman asked looking in worry

"Corben was a weak, inefficient meat bag. What stands before you is the first step of evolution, this….. Is METALLO." Robo said with a grin just as Corben raised his head revealing his green eyes

He let out a roar before charging Superman and tackling him down the street and into a military vehicle. Superman was holding him back, but refusing to attack guilt and worry on his face as he looked at Corben's enraged one.

"Corben, don't let her control you! You're a proud U.S. soldier, you protect the citizens of this country. Please think clearly!" Superman pleaded only for Metallo to roar at him and reveal the Kryptonite once more

Superman let out another pained groan as he was bathed in the green light. Only for Garnet to come from behind and wrap her gauntlets around the hatch showing the Kryptonite. She then pulled him off of Superman and suplexed him into the ground, she then got up quickly and kicked him in the gut sending him flying down the street towards Robo. She merely stepped out of the way letting him fly past her, only for Amethyst and Pearl to charge her weapons at the ready. Pearl went high, and Amethyst went low, Robo jumped dodging the attack and then sent a kick to both of their guts sending them away. They both landed on their feet but were unable to attack as they were besieged by more faux gems. Superman came in again grabbing Robo by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

"Whatever you've done to him, stop it, stop it right now!" Superman yelled throttling her

"Oh yeah let me just repair his heart and realign his brain, such a simple feat. Well I mean it is, but I don't want to do it." Robo said with her condescending smirk

Superman was really angry as he prepared to punch Robo in the face, only to catch something in the corner of his eye. Metallo coming at him with a punch to the face. But before it could land Garnet came it and grabbed the fist in her gauntlet.

"Focus on the fight!" Garnet yelled as she pushed Metallo back

Robo took this opening and kicked Superman in the gut making him release her. As he was doubled over, she went for an overhead strike only for Superman to grab her wrist and then fire an uppercut to her chin. She stumbled back, and Superman went for another punch to her cheek just for her to sway to the side and knee him in the gut. She then brought her leg up and fired a quick kick to his spine, back of the leg, and finally to his head. Superman was sent skidding across the ground and came to a stop rolling onto his back. Just as Metallo was about to crush his head with his giant metal boot. Luckily Garnet tackled him away, the two wrestled a bit ending with Garnet pushing Metallo off. Metallo swung at her face, and she dodged sending a hook to his side that sends him skidding across the ground. But left her open to a kick from Robo who came in and kicked her in the face. Garnet was sent spinning right into Metallo who delivered another punch that sent her right into Robo's arms. Robo held her in place letting Metallo get in two good jabs on her, Superman came in with that assist punching Metallo away. Garnet finally broke free and kicked Robo in the gut making her stumble back, Garnet then ducked allowing Superman to kick Robo in the face. Superman quickly spun around and raised her arms blocking a punch from Metallo, he then pushed the fist back and punched Metallo in the chest sending him into a fire hydrant destroying it and spraying him with water. Superman acted fast releasing a burst of his freeze breath at Metallo freezing the water and him encasing him in ice. Garnet in the meantime was clashing with Robo fists and feet flying as they tried to hit one another and narrowly parried each attack. Garnet then caught her fist and pulled her in for an elbow to the throat and a quick uppercut to the chin. This opened her up for both Garnet and Superman to come in and deliver a double punch to her chest sending her flying into a building.

Superman and Garnet took a moment to breathe only to hear gunfire. The soldiers were fighting off the faux gems that were attacking them, Pearl and Amethyst assisting the best they could. Superman and Garnet rushed in to help the two and the soldiers. Just then Robo emerged from the building her arm bent in an angle it shouldn't be in. With an annoyed groan, she grabbed her arm and snapped it back into place with a sickening crack.

"You get up we have work to do," Robo said to the block of ice in the middle of the road

The ice exploded showing Metallo inside as he roared. Robo then waved her finger telling the mindless machine to come forward.

"Those fools will be busy trying to save these meat-bags. Before they realize it, there'll be no way to stop what's coming. But I, have a special job for you Metallo." Robo said with a sinister grin

Beach City

Connie and her parents have been held up at the edge of Beach City for a while now here parents were being questioned by the soldiers. Connie sat in the car and was staring at her phone, just as she tried to call Steven she received a news update on her phone.

"METROPOLIS UNDER ATTACK! PANIC IN THE SKIES!"

She was currently watching a live report of what was going on, Robots were surrounding the city. And now it looked like the fake gems made by Luthor that Steven told her about were attacking innocents. She watched as they tore through the streets destroying anything in their path. Though hope did fill her heart as she also saw that Superman and The crystal gems were on the scene stopping them and saving anyone they could. But there was still no sign of Steven, and she couldn't help but worry

"Hey check it out its Garnet, Amethyst, pearl, and that Super-guy," Jenny said as she watched the TV

The Pizza's and the Fryman's were sitting in Fish stew watching the live feed of what was going on in Metropolis. After the mob dispersed, the citizens went back to their homes and were all watching the same thing. The people who have lived here for years and the man who had defended them were fighting to save lives

"Did he get a new costume?" Peedee asked as he watched Superman

"It's a good look on him," Nanefua said as she watched the TV

"H-he saving their lives, just like that Kent man," Kiki said as she watched the TV remembering days ago when Clark Kent shielded her

"Somebody better get me Luthor on the god damn phone, so he can explain why his creations are attacking U.S. soldiers!" Sam yelled

"We can't reach him, sir." The soldier

"Son of a….. Get me Corben. Tell him that he needs to direct his troop to stop those damn things and getting people to safety." Sam said

"Are you finally going to let Superman and the gems help?" Lois asked

"No, I just have more pressing matters to deal with. Once I'm sure those citizens are safe their next!" Sam said as he picked up a radio

Just then Jimmy came into the room looking exhausted

"LOIS, do you know what's going on out there?" Jimmy asked

"We know Jimmy," Lois said happy to see her friend

"At least Steven's not there," Greg said relieved

"Yeah, Superman and The Crystal Gems are cleaning house. Sucks, I'm not there taking the pictures, this is gonna be the story of the year." Jimmy said

"Yeah and were missing it," Lois said accusingly looking at her father

"Not Now Lois! Where's Corben?!" Sam said

"Um sir, we have a report. Apparently, Corben has…. Just turned traitor." The soldier said

"WHAT?!" both Lois and Sam said confused

Metropolis, The Daily Planet

People were running down the street trying to escape the faux gems who were causing havoc. The military was covering the citizens as they ran firing at any oncoming gems. Perry White, Ron Troupe, and Steve Lombard were on the streets bringing people inside the building away from the chaos.

"Come on get off the streets, get inside let the military do their jobs," Perry said as he helped a couple inside.

The faux gems leaped onto the Daily planet building and began to scale it. One gem reached the window of the bullpen and glared inside seeing the people. It prepared to punch the window and enter only for it to be kicked in the face by Amethyst who was swinging from the top of the building. The gem fell landing on another, one faux gem picked up a car and threw it at the firing soldiers. Some jumped out of the way, but others weren't fast enough, Luckily Garnet rushed in a punched the vehicle back at them crushing a few. Pearl then ran up and vaulted off of Garnet flipping in the air before throwing her spear impaling a faux gem. Summoning another Pearl blocked an overhead strike and then sliced her opponent across the chest before slicing off her leg.

"We'll push them back get everyone inside," Garnet told the soldier as she fired off her rocket fists

A mother and her son were running towards the Daily Planet for shelter, the child carrying a teddy bear. With all the people running and bumping into each other the child dropped his bear onto the street. He cried out, but the mother kept his grip on him and pulled him to safety, only for a rough shove to send her onto a car and release the child. The child seeing his moment ran to retrieve his toy, the mother crying out for him. Perry White saw this and went to retrieve the child. The faux gems have reached the top of the Daily Planet and proceeded to beat on globe ripping it off its foundation. It then rolled off the roof and fell to the street.

"CHIEF!" Steve yelled just as Perry noticed the shadow

Perry with the child in hand looked up to see the Daily Planet globe descending towards him. He wasn't going to be fast enough to run with him and the kid to get out of the way, and he indeed won't be able to throw the child out of the way. So he tried to shield him if there were a 1% chance that he'll survive it would be worth it. He held the child tight and waited for the impact, it never came. Perry and the child looked up in awe to see Superman standing above them holding the globe with up with both hands and a calming smile on his face.

"Great Caesar's Ghost," Perry whispered looking up in awe

"Evening Mr. White, huge fan of the paper. You should get that boy back to his mother." Superman said with a smile

"Right!" Perry said snapping himself out of his stupor as he began guiding the kid back to his mother

"Oh wait," Superman said as he started holding the globe with one hand and reached down grabbing the bear. The child seeing this ran towards Superman as he held it out.

"This is yours Anthony?" Superman asked

"Y-yes….how?' Anthony asked

"You wrote your name on the tag. Now you take good care of him and your mother, Anthony. My friends and I will deal with these guys." Superman said calmly as the boy took the Bear and smiled

The boy gave Superman a quick hug before running back to Mr. White and his mother. Perry smiled at the man of Steel and Superman gave him an approving smile. Superman then took off into the sky carrying the globe and reached the roof where the faux gems were. Superman unleashed his Super Breath onto them sending them off the roof of the Daily Planet. He then landed on the roof and put the Globe where it once was using heat vision to weld it back together. He was about to take off when he noticed something the globe used to spin, but it appeared that the gears were a little rusted, still functional but needed a little push to get going. So Superman gently pushed the globe making it spin, after two rotations the gears were able to move on their own, and Superman let go. The citizens, soldiers, and the gems looked up to see the Daily Planet globe spinning, Superman standing on a ledge out looking out to the city with the American flag flowing behind him.

"Show off," Garnet said with a smirk as she hit a faux gem with the back of her hand

"Hey if you have time to pose for a photo nobody's taking you have time to help us!" Amethyst yelled.

Superman smirked and flew down towards the fight. A group of faux gems on the roof of a building were pounding on the roof causing a shockwave that shattered all the windows on it. An alone child with headphones was trying to find cover only for her to look up and see hundreds of Shards descending towards her. Pearl rushed towards the child and yelled "Shield your eyes!" as her gem began to glow and she started spinning her spear lightning quick. All the shards collided with the spear shattering into smaller fragments that either bounced off or were pulverized into dust. Once the final fell Pearl grabbed the girl and ran off bringing her to safety.

The faux gems on the roof jumped off to try and pounce Pearl only to be kicked away by a swinging Amethyst. One of the faux hit a billboard knocking it off its hinges and sending it plummeting towards the ground and civilians. Amethyst cursed herself as she ran over and wrapped her whip around the billboard trying to keep it from hitting them. It didn't, but it was clear Amethyst was struggling, she gritted her teeth and planted her feet as her gem began to glow. With a roar and a sudden burst of strength, she was able to pull the Billboard up and throw it over her head landing on more faux.

"We can't afford to hold back," Garnet says as her gems began to glow

A faux went to punch Garnet only for her to quickly catch it with her left hand. Smoke began to rise from Garnet's palm, and the faux's fist caught on fire. Garnet then kicked the faux in the gut and with the same fist punched the faux in the face leaving a burn mark in the shape of her fist. Another came from behind, but Garnet batted away the punch with her right, as soon as the faux made contact its hand was encased in ice. With a quick chop, Garnet shattered its hand and then kicked it away. Garnet slammed her fists together summoning her gauntlets only this time her left was covered with fire, and the right was covered in ice. With a roar, she clapped her massive hands together with the fire and the ice making a tremendous burst of air that sent multiple faux flying away. Garnet took a moment to breathe only for a faux to try and attack her, Superman came from above and crushed the foe underfoot.

"Since when can you that?" Superman asked with a smirk

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Garnet said patting his cheek

On one of the buildings, Robo stood atop and watched as the heroes tore away at her forces. She let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Completely useless, though they are serving as an excellent distraction. Once we've extracted once we need, we can finally take the sample and be done with this planet." Robo said annoyed

* * *

 _ **(Note**_ : _**Two** **down one more to go. Next time is the conclusion to this multi-part. If you like what you have read, please leave a comment. I'll get back to you ASAP. :)**_


	24. Chapter 23: Panic in the Sky (Part 3)

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(Note: And here is the epic conclusion to Panic in the Sky. Get ready everybody, because this is gonna be a wild one. :D**_

 **Chapter 23**

Smallville

"It appears that the invaders are being fought off by the individuals involved with the Lexcorp incident a few days." The reporter said as they showed an overhead image of the fight

Steven and the Kent's sat on the couch watching with held breath, Lola's body was still standing in the kitchen.

"I never thought that our baby would be forced into such violence," Martha said worriedly

"He needs to do what he needs to do, those people need help. At least he's not alone." John said reassuringly

"Yeah you don't need to worry the gems will have Mr. Kent's back and they'll kick… I'm sorry what?" Steven asked

"Excuse me, Steven?" Martha asked

"Did you two say something?" Steven asked as he scratched his ear

"Not a word from us son. You alright you going deep in that ear?" John asked noticing Steven's scratching

"Uh, yeah, my ear just feels….. Funny." Steven said unsurely as he continued to scratch

"I can get you some ointment from upstairs," John said as he got up and walked to the stairs

"How about I get us something to drink?' Martha said getting a nod from Steven, and she walked towards the kitchen

Steven sat on the couch watching the TV still scratching his ear. It felt like his ear was vibrating it was annoying. Steven grit his teeth and held both his ears and closed his eyes hoping it would stop. And after a few seconds, it did much to Steven's relief.

"Everything alright in there Steven?" Martha asked from the kitchen

"Yep… Everything's alright." Steven said leaning on the couch

And then with a CRASH Metallo came through the ceiling landing on the TV destroying it his green eyes glaring at Steven. Steven let out a yelp as he jumped the couch dodging Metallo's swipe at him. Steven scurried across the ground as Metallo threw the sofa away to get at him.

"STEVEN GO OUT THE BACK!" Martha yelled from the kitchen seeing what happened

Steven heard her and bolted for the kitchen

"STAY OUT OF THE WAY MS. KENT, HE'S AFTER ME!" Steven yelled running past Martha and out the door

Martha screamed as the metal beast ran past her and smashed open the door destroying the frame. Steven ran across the yard tripping on some loose soil as Metallo loomed over him

"You're attendance has been requested!" Metallo said coldly his voice sounding like he was speaking through a voice changer on the robot setting.

Steven recoiled as Metallo reached for him, only for something to jump onto his back and force him back.

"LOLA!" Steven yelled seeing Lola on her back

"Hostile detected, submit or extreme methods of restraint will be used," Lola said her eyes robotically still clear as she wrestled with Metallo

"This body must be on auto-pilot or something, Lola's still be helping the others." Steven thought as he moved back slowly and watched the two fight

Metallo grabbed Lola off his back and threw her to the ground. Lola then kicked up kicking Metallo in the face before getting back to her face and charging at him. She fired a punch to his midsection and then an uppercut to his chin. She then ignited a flurry of punches to his face bating him to the ground and onto his knees.

"Surrender, the need of further force would like to be avoided," Lola said robotically looking down at Metallo

Metallo glared at Lola rearing his fist back green energy crackling through his arm and unleashed a devastating punch that sent Lola crashing through the roof of the barn. Metallo then stood up and looked for Steven, seeing that he was behind him trying to sneak away from the fight. Steven yelped as he started to run away Metallo stomping towards only for Lola once again to come and burst from the barn and tackle Metallo to the ground.

"STEVEN OVER HERE!" Martha yelled as she stood in front of the truck holding the keys

Steven ran to the truck seeing it as a way to escape, while Martha fiddled with the keys getting the door open and getting in the driver seat. Steven ran to the truck only to once again trip on some loose soil though this was to his advantage as Lola came flying overhead and slammed into the side of the Truck sending it skidding to the side.

"MS. KENT!" Steven yelled panicked as he ran to the truck

Martha opened the driver seat door and fell to the ground a small cut on her head as she groaned. Steven ran to her worried, then in an impressive feat of strength managed to drag her away from the truck a good few yards away. He checked the cut seeing that she was dazed. Metallo then crackled with green energy once more and unleashed a sonic blast at the Truck and Lola. Instinctively Steven brought up his arm and with a Pink flash summoned his shield covering him and Martha as the Truck exploded into a ball of fire. The shield protected them from the fire, burning metal and glass. Once it seemed like it was over the Shield disappeared just as it appeared, Steven examining his arm surprised that he was able to summon his shield again. After hearing a groan Steven looked to Martha once again looking at the cut and the blood coming from it Steven made up his mind as he licked his hand.

"Please work, please just work this time," Steven said as he gently touched Martha's head with his Saliva covered hand. Happily, it worked as the cut closed itself not leaving anything behind not even a scab

"St-Steven?" Martha murmured confused waking up

"Oh, Ms. Kent you're okay!" Steven said relieved

Just then Lola's smoldering hand fell next to them, it looked like shattered glass. After the two hugged with a frightened scream Metallo threw the burning wreck out of his way, and marched towards them.

"Steven Universe, you will come with me, so says-!" Metallo ordered only to be stopped by the sound of a car horn.

They all turned to see a red pickup speeding towards Metallo. Unprepared the truck slammed into Metallo and pushed him away. Just then Lana Lang rolled out of the car and onto the grass letting the car slam into a tree. Metallo let out a pained scream as he was pinned against the tree. Lana groaned as she picked herself up.

"D-did I just do the right thing? I-I saw the burning truck, you two, and this guy in a metal suit and I just assumed. Please tell me I didn't just kill a guy for no reason?" Lana said panting as she stood up

"Ms. Lang?" Steven asked

"Lana?" Martha asked

"I saw what was happening in Metropolis on the news and came to check on ya'll, get a little insight into what's going on and….. Is that a hand?" Lana said looking at Lola's smoldering hand

Before they could answer Metallo woke up and roared pushing the truck off him and glaring the group. Lana got in front of the two taking a defensive stance.

"GET OUT OF HERE, GO!" Lana yelled to the two as she faced down Metallo as he got closer

"NOOO!" Steven screamed just as Lana charged going to punch Metallo in his exposed face.

Metallo caught her wrist in his hand. Lana struggled trying to pull free, only for Metallo to backhand her sending her flying back. She let out a groan as she laid on the ground, Steven and Martha screamed out worried.

"Steven, dear you need to run, RUN NOW!" Martha yelled

"But….?" Steven stammered nervously

"GO!" Martha yelled

With a moment of hesitation, Steven finally took off, not sure where he was running all he knew is that he had to get away from here. He didn't get far as Metallo grabbed him by the shirt collar lifting him off the ground.

"You are coming with me!" Metallo growled

"No, he's not," John said followed by the cocking of a gun

Metallo turned to see the elderly man holding a shotgun aimed at his chest

"Sorry son," John said apologetically as he blasted him point blank in the chest making him let go of Steven and sending him back a few feet

"Get outta here son!" John yelled as he cocked the gun again and took aim at Metallo

Steven scurried over to the downed Lana who had a nasty bruise on her cheek, worried Steven used his healing spit once again on her, and it once again worked.

"I don't wanna hurt soldier! You know this ain't right!" John said taking aim at Metallo

Metallo roared and charged at him, John took a shot once again this time aiming for the head. Only for Metallo to throw out its arm and hold the barrel of the gun. The bullet went off in his hand but had zero effect. He then crushed the gun barrel in his palm and tore the weapon from John's hand. He then grabbed John by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"You don't scare me ya big bully!" John grunted as he tried to free himself

"JOHNATHAN!" Martha yelled worried as he watched the monster strangle her husband

"STOP!" Steven yelled getting everyone's attention

"P-please, just let him go. I-I'm the one you right, me? If I do as you say, y-you'll leave them alone right?" Steven asked nervously raising his hands over his head and walking towards Metallo

"S-Steven-No-Don't-gag!" John gagged as Metallo tightened his grip

"If the safety of this human will allow me to complete my mission easier, then it shall be done," Metallo said dropping John to the ground gasping for air

"Steven dear No!" Martha cried as Metallo walked towards him

Steven tried to keep a strong face, but he was terrified as Metallo stood over him. He yelped when Metallo picked him up by his collar. Metallo then took out a small needle-like device and stuck it in Steven's neck. He let out a surprised scream before passing out. Lana came to just in time to see Metallo carrying Steven. Only then a vast shadow covered Metallo, she looked up to see there was something in the clouds. A light broke through the clouds and enveloped Steven and Metallo. Lana got up and ran to them trying to stop whatever was happening but they vanished almost instantly, and Lana fell to the ground. They all looked up in horror as whatever was in clouds slowly disappeared.

Metropolis

"Finally we can get this finished up," Robo said annoyed looking at a screen on her wrist she then began to type on the holographic screen the upside down Triangle appearing once more.

"Okay, let's see how you fight this?" Robo said with a sneer as the screen began to beep and glow

The robot drones were blocking the bridges making sure nobody got in or out, the military backup was starting to roll into the city. Dozens of more soldiers, vehicles, and even helicopters were making their way down the bridge. The open fire on the robots destroying many of them, though they didn't really seem to care. That was because they knew that victory was in hand.

As the gems and Superman defended the civilians from the faux gems with the aid of the military. Just then Superman stopped he just caught on to something

"Superman, what's…?" Pearl asked

"UP THERE!" Superman said looking up

The others followed, and their collective jaws dropped. A shadow began to cover the city catching everyone's attention in and out of the limits. Robo looked up in the sky with a small grin on her face as the shadow encompassed the city. Over the town was a massive structure, it was triangular, sleek, metallic, and had glowing purple lights. This alien structure loomed over the city menacingly as everyone looked up in terror. Just then the light on the ship began to flash rapidly and let out a high pitched whirring sound as if it were charging up. Then with a high pitch screech, the vessel started to emit a light blue energy from its ends and slowly began to form from the ship and move downwards. Two Helicopter pilots so caught up in the moment they started to fly right towards the strange field. One tried to warn the other but it was too late, the field was solid and his helicopter collided with it. The craft crashed into it bursting into flames, the wreckage and the body falling into the water. The other pilot reacted quickly maneuvering the Helicopter downwards as to dodge the field. He did, but the field was still growing to the ground, and it sliced off the tail of his Helicopter. It completely lost control and began to plummet into the city, the pilot braced as he was headed for a building. Only for Superman to swoop in and catch the copter bringing it safely to the ground. The pilot exited and thanked Superman before running away.

"It's happening! Just like Kandor its happening!" Superman said slightly panicked

"We ain't gonna let that happen!" Amethyst said running up to him followed by the others

"That ship there's something off with it," Garnet said looking at the ship

"What's off with it is that it's gonna blow up the city!" Amethyst yelled

"If what we saw at the fortress was accurate, then we only have until this field encompasses the whole city. And it's nearly halfway there!" Pearl said looking at the descending field

"Then I'll just have to smash it before it can!" Superman said narrowing his eyes at the craft before taking off into the sky towards it

"Wait Superman, we need a plan!" Garnet yelled

"He is the plan! GO GET BLUE!" Amethyst cheered

From her rooftop, Robo saw Superman fly towards the ship

"His success is improbable….. But, let's not take any chances. Stop them by any means necessary." Robo spoke into a wrist

Just then a large group of faux gems stopped their attack taking in Robo's orders. They then ran from the people and towards each other. The gems watched Superman ascend into the sky, only Garnet noticing the fax gems converging. Her face going pale as she saw massive glow down the street.

"No-Way," Garnet said as her eyes slowly trailed up the other noticing and going slack-jawed

Superman was solely focused on reaching the ship, so much so he didn't see what was happening on the ground and slowly growing. Though he did learn when a massive multi-colored hand blocked his view. He gasped stopping in midair the hand was as wide as a Metropolis bus. It then swung down at him, unprepared Superman took the full force of the blow getting knocked to the ground making a crater in the street. As tall as the Daily Planet the people looked in horror of the Giant Faux Gem that roared to the heavens. It looked just like the smaller versions only its eyes were white, had a wild multi-colored mane haircut, and was covered with many patches of color red, blue, green, yellow. They didn't blend, but more so looked like pieces of cloth sewed together into this strange monstrous quilt.

"That'll keep them occupied," Robo said with a sneer

"COME ON THESE THINGS CAN FUSE!" Amethyst cried

"It's massive, I've never seen anything that big ever since…." Pearl said looking up

Just then the ship let loose another whirring sound, this time a small compartment on the bottom of it opening up. A white light coming out of it, and then with a massive BWAH a beam of white light shot out of it and flew towards the ground landing in Metropolis park where the beam began to burrow into the Earth.

"The Strange craft now appears to be shooting some kind of beam into the center of the city, and it now looks like the monster that suddenly appeared is walking towards it. It almost like it's guarding the beam. In all my years of reporting, I have never seen anything like this, god knows what is going to happen." The reporter said

Beach City

Everyone in town looked at their many screens with held breath, unable to guess what was going to happen to the city of tomorrow. General Lane was yelling into a radio about air support as Greg, Jimmy, and Lois looked on worried.

"Come on Superman, get up!" Lois prayed

Connie looked at her phone screen worried but still holding out hope

"You're the Crystal Gems, you always save the day. So do it." Connie fretted her fingers digging into the screen

Not too Far From Metropolis

In a small suburban home, an African American man was running around his house grabbing various documents while speaking on the phone.

"Yes I see what's going on everyone can, I'm heading to the lab now… No not that lab it's in the city the back up one the coast, we needed to figure out what was going on before this happened… My son is fine he's still at school, he's safe, and he can handle himself. I'll see you at the lab." The man said as he ran past a table with a picture of a family a man, a woman, and a young man. Also on the table was a football and a football helmet.

Central City

In a messy apartment building the floors littered with papers and empty pizza boxes, a man was asleep on the couch. His face buried in the cushions as he snored his short blonde hair sticking out and from dangling from his hands a folder that said Central City Police, its contents also on the floor. The TV was on but mute as it showed the footage of Metropolis.

Star City

In a shady bar, a man in a green hood watched the TV with interest as he played with three darts between his fingers.

"Man is that crazy or what?" the bartender bringing him a glass

"Yeah pretty crazy." The man said in disbelief taking the glass and drinking from it, his eyes not leaving the screen

And then with one swift motion, he threw all three darts to a dark board each hitting the center perfectly.

Boston

It was raining upon a lone lighthouse, a man in a wet raincoat enter the small house attached to it dropping his bag on the floor. He let out a relieved groan as he walked through his house grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He then went to a fish tank and began feeding the fish inside.

"…..In all my years of reporting, I have never seen anything like this, god knows what is going to happen." The reporter said on the TV

The man turned around with interest, from under the hood his eyes could be seen almost glowing under the shadow the hood made.

Coast City

Just outside the city was an air base that was on high alert. Within the locker room, men and women were getting dressed to fly as a woman entered the room.

"Come on everyone, were being deployed. I want that thing over Metropolis to be scrap metal, let go, go, GO!" the woman yelled as they all ran past her

The woman turned to leave but stopped when she looked at a locker

"Dammit… where are you?' She said as she left the locker to join the other

H. JORDAN

The Middle of the Atlantic

A lone wooden sailboat slowly rocked itself on the waves a man with short blonde hair and a growing beard sat on the bow of the ship looking out towards the waves. He looked behind him to see a blue bundle on the back of the boat, it steadily raised and lowered someone clearly sleeping underneath it. The man sighed and then looked up towards the blue sky.

Gotham City

On the outskirts of the dark city on a lone hill was a massive mansion. Within the halls of the darkened manor, a child sat in front of a television. Wearing a red sweater vest over a white dress shirt, the boy with short black spiked hair looked on with interested his black eyes wide as he watched the screen. Though behind him a lone figure stood in the shadows, his entire body enveloped by them. His black eyes narrowed at the screen as he looked on curiously.

Metropolis

"What the heck are we going to do now?!" Amethyst said as she watched the giant guard the beam

"Gem I finally found you!" Emil said rolling up to them in a car

"Dr. Hamilton, why didn't you leave the city as we told you?" Garnet said

"I was talking with the woman Lola, we've been working on something. But then we saw this happening, and she wanted me to pass on a message. Where's Superman?" Emil asked

"Here, that thing has one heck of a swing," Superman said descending from the sky

"It appears to be guarding the beam, it must be connected to the field that's surrounding the city. It's almost at the bridge." Pearl said

"That's what Ms. Lola sent me to talk to you about. That beam from the ship is a gravity beam." Emil said

"A Gravity Beam, why would they be using a Gravity Beam?" Garnet asked

"How do we stop it, all of this?" Superman asked

"Well, it appears that firing that beam is exposing some kind of core. Which is why they're having that….. Thing guard the beam to make sure nothing tries to go at it. The obvious choice would be to destroy it, but there's no telling how many G's that thing is firing. It may be more than you can handle." Emil said

"Well, I have to try," Superman said starring down the beam

"But you still need to get past that thing," Amethyst said

"We'll back you up," Pearl said raising her spear

"Ms. Lola made another unique observation. While no current Earth weapons aside from a Nuke would be able to put a dent on this thing, the denser material seems to be on the bottom with the beam." Emil said

"So the things got a soft head. Pearl, Amethyst stay with Superman and make sure he gets to the beam. I'm gonna see if I can cause a little havoc inside that thing." Garnet said looking up

The two nodded to their leader and went to Superman who carried them both

"Be careful," Superman said as he took off with them

"The field is getting closer, how are you going to get outside it?" Emil asked

Garnet looked around until she locked eyes with a motorcycle. Old style, all black, red highlights, the words Vigilante on the sides. Garnet smirked as she walked towards it.

"Do you even know how to drive that?" Emil asked

"It's been a few decades, but you never really forget something like this," Garnet said running her hand along the base of it.

* * *

The monster stood in front of the beam doing as it was told and scanning the area for any hostiles that would try to halt the progress of the mission. Suddenly a purple midget appeared before it.

"Sup Raggedy Anne," Amethyst said waving hanging from the monster hair

Before it could react, Amethyst punched the creature in the eye making it yelp and cover it as Amethyst jumped onto its arm. While it was distracted by the pain in its eye, it didn't feel what was crawling in its ear.

"Oh, this is disgusting!" Pearl whispered looking deep into a canal

She then took a breath summoning her spear and pointing it to the darkness. Her spear then began to glow along with her gem as energy gathered around the tip. Pearl strained a bit as the Spear shook, she then unleashed a mighty blast into the darkness before running out of the ear. The monster screamed in pain as smoke came out of its ear along with Pearl who grabbed onto one of the strands of hair swing away. As it was reeling holding its ear in pain, Superman came flying in from below and punched it in the cheek with a massive POW.

"GO FOR IT!" Pearl and Amethyst yelled to Superman who took off towards the ship and the source of the beam. And he got really close until

"Yeah, No!" Robo said appearing before Superman in a blur

Before He could react, she kicked him in the face sending him back to the ground. Pearl and Amethyst looked on worried for their friend while Robo descended towards them. Pointing her arm at Amethyst, it suddenly shot out at the wrist attached to a thick metallic wire. Her hand reached Amethyst, and her fingers dug into Amethyst's side. Amethyst let out pained scream trying to pull off the hook only for the wire to retract and pull her along off the ground. Robo did a quick spin with Amethyst before throwing her at Pearl colliding with her chest and sending them both to the grassy park field.

"You think I don't know what you're trying to do? Your three-eyed friend is going to find some resistance on the top of the ship if she gets there, our creation can deal with the Kryptonian, and you two…. Well, try to make it interesting." Robo said with a smirk as pearl and Amethyst got into battle stances

Superman groaned as he picked himself up from the small crater in the ground shaking the dizziness from his head. Suddenly a shadow covered him, he looked up to see a massive foot stomping down on him.

Metropolis Bridge

The soldiers were fighting off any of the drones that were on the bridge, but they were hesitant to enter the city with the field descending down to close it off. Mixed with the gunfire was the roar of an engine when Garnet on the motorcycle came roaring down the bridge at high speeds. She summoned one of her gauntlets and destroyed and drones in her path reaching the military. She hit the brakes and spun the bike around to face the growing field stopping next to some soldiers.

"Howdy boys, don't mind me just gonna see if there's anything I can do about that force field. Keep up the good work." Garnet said with a smile as she revved the engine and took off down the bridge leaving the dumbfounded soldiers

She pushed this bike to its limit as she sped down the bridge aiming for an abandoned car. Raising her gauntlet she performed a wheelie, and as she got closer to the car and her back wheel began to roll off it, she punched the car with all her might. The force of her punch destroyed the vehicle and sent her and the motorcycle flying upward shocking the soldiers who watched. Her wheels met the field, and she began to drive up the field towards the ship. As she drove, she suddenly saw something, drones on the field charging her. Garnet narrowed her eyes at the pack of drones coming at her increasing her speed.

"Sorry about the bike, whoever owned this?" Garnet said disappointedly as she leaped off the seat of the motorcycle still gripping the throttle

As soon as her feet were planted still holding onto the bike, she threw the thing over her head at the drones destroying a good number of them. Then using the momentum of the previous driving, she took off towards the remaining drones summoning her gauntlets ready for battle.

Metropolis Park

Amethyst screamed as her back hit a tree and she fell to the ground, Robo having punched her away. She then side-stepped a swipe from Pearl, who spun around to face Robo taking a stance with her spear and staring her down. Robo smirked as Pearl went at her with an overhead swipe blocking it with her armored forearm. Pearl then tried a horizontal slice which Robo ducked under and went for a leg sweep which Pearl jumped over. Pearl swung down, and Robo caught the spear in her hand, she then brought her arm back only of Amethyst's whip to wrap around her wrist. Distracted Pearl was able to get in a kick to her face that sent her back, Amethyst then used her spin dash to try and tie Robo up going around her. Pearl jumped over the whip as it came to her, to deliver a backhand to Robo's face keeping her reeling. After going around twice, Amethyst stopped next to Pearl the two then grabbed onto the whip and pulled Robo forward delivering a double punch to her face. Robo was sent flying back but landed on her feet glaring at the two as she snapped the whip and grabbed the whole bit pulling Amethyst forward with Pearl Following.

Superman was flying around the faux gem monster as it tried to knock him out of the sky. He maneuvered himself masterfully narrowly dodging its fingers and legs. He was unable to reach the ship because everytime he tried to make a go for it, the monster would stop him. He dodged a punched and zoomed towards it face going for another punch. It landed with a great POW, knocking the monsters head to the side. It however recovered quickly and grabbed Superman in its palm. It grinned as it tried to crush Superman feeling the resistance in its palm, then it felt something burning. And a beam of heat vision shot through one of its fingers, it screamed as it released Superman. It roared as it tried to slap Superman out of the sky, only for Superman to stay where he was. He then unleashed his freeze breath upon the descending hand encasing it entirely in ice. Once it was utterly Frozen, Superman shot forward towards the hand going through it and shattering it into chunks of ice the size of mini-vans. Below Amethyst, Pearl, and Robo dodged the falling ice, while Superman took a moment to take off towards the ship.

"STOP HIM YOU FOOL!" Robo yelled at the monster

The monster roared as it looked up at the ascending Superman. It then looked like it was about to swipe at Superman but he was too high for it to reach. But as its arm tore across the sky something flew out of it towards Superman. As Superman flew higher he noticed something fly past him, Superman looked back his eyes widening in surprise. Soaring through the sky right at Superman was seven faux gems.

"It can throw out parts of itself?!" Superman thought as he took evasive action

Superman began dodging three of the flying gem letting them fly past him as they tried grabbing him missing by inches. Though the third did manage to grab onto Superman's cape halting his movement as it was pulled back. This was the moment they needed as one faux gem slammed into Superman's abdomen wrapping its arm around his waist. Superman grunted as a second one slammed into his midsection, followed by one to his right arm, and another to his left. He tried to stay in the air and shake off the gems only for them to begin raining down punches to his face and body. Superman grunted and yelped as he slowly started to lower unable to do anything to do anything to fight back, then the three from before and the one from Earlier landed on his back and with that Superman began to fall. The faux gems continued to beat on Superman as he fell, right into the giant hands. Once again Superman was in the grasp the faux gems that were on him seemingly being absorbed back into the beast. The beast roared as it raised its arm and swung it around swinging Superman in every direction making him dizzy.

The beast gave one last roar as it threw Superman into the beam, unable to catch himself in the air he tumbled into the beam. As soon as he entered the beam, he plummeted towards the ground like someone strapped rocks to his legs.

"Th-this-gravity!" Superman thought as he felt the force drag him to the ground and he fell into the hole made vanishing into the darkness

"SUPERMAN!" Amethyst yelled running to the hole

"AMETHYST NO!" Pearl yelled

"Fool," Robo said appearing before Amethyst and kicking her in the face sending back

Amethyst screamed as she flew back, gritting her teeth as she planted her feet skidding across the ground. Amethyst roared as she sent her whip toward Robo's face only for her to catch it, and pull Amethyst forward. Robo then fired a powerful kick to Amethysts mid-section a shockwave seen going through Amethyst's body. Amethysts eyes went broad and unfocused as she expelled all the air in her body her mouth agape. She flew back embedding into a tree, Pearl let out a battle cry as she charged Robo Spear raised. Robo parried the swipe at her head and with one movement smacked the spear out of Pearl's hand. Pearl went for an uppercut missing and then a kick, Robo ducked and went around Pearl delivering a punch to Pearl's side. Pearl screamed holding her side but tried a backhand only for Robo to catch her wrist and provide a blow to Pearl's face. She then threw pearl's arm to the side making her stumble back and delivered four quick punches to her abdomen and two hooks to her head. As she was dazed, Robo grabbed Pearl by the collar and then threw her over her shoulder right at Amethyst. The Tree was split in half, and the two gems rolled across the ground in a daze while Robo had a wicked smirk.

* * *

Garnet was pounding any drone that got in her way sending them flying with a flurry of furious blows, at the moment she was a train that couldn't be stopped. Finally, she reached the top of the ship taking a moment to catch her breath. Once she had her breath, Garnet closed her eyes and focused, using her future vision to find the point of weakness on this ship. Garnet walked along the ship till she stopped at a spot near the center.

"There," Garnet said as she raised her fist

Suddenly something wrapped around her wrist, she looked to see a metallic cable. She turned around to see another drone with the wire coming out of it palm. Garnet went to remove the cable only to have another cable wrap around her other arm. Garnet strained as the two drones tried to pull her apart. She began to pull back just for three more drones to surround her and shoot out more cables, this time going through her body. Garnet let out a pained scream as she fell to her knees, three more drones floated over her and began firing lasers at her. Each blast was receiving more cries.

* * *

"Kryptonian can you hear me down there?!" Robo yelled into the hole the beam was firing into, Superman could indeed hear her.

"This beam is firing the equivalent of 3 times the gravity of Krypton, and seeing how Earth as a fraction of Krypton's Gravity…. Well, you understand where I'm going with this." Robo said with a smirk as Superman strained to try to push himself up but unable to

"This little thing you all pulled was amusing, but it's time for the game to end. This planet is finished, and rightfully so if I must say. I mean I will give Krypton some respect, but this place…. Just-why? Primitive technology, Primitive people, the only thing they have going is resources, but they'll run through that in a matter of years. Consider this as they say a mercy killing, what's coming will be far better than what can come." Robo said with a laugh

"You'll probably gonna lose consciousness soon, and you are needed for something else so you won't die here. Though there is something, I have to ask personally out of pure interest for your psyche. You lost your home planet Krypton, and now you're about to lose this planet you've adopted, how does that make you feel?" Robo asked with a smirk

pow

"…..Pardon?" Robo said with a raised eyebrow

Pow

Robo stepped back cautiously

POW, POW, POW, POW!

The sound kept getting louder and louder and the ground began to shake. As Robo tried to keep her footing she saw it. Superman was rising from the hole fist flying upwards in a flurry, the sound of multiple gunshots going off as his fists met the Gravity beam. With each punch, the beam was pushed back little by little allowing Superman to rise. He face was straining but determined as his mind went back to the words of his birth father.

" _The powers you have been gifted with on this planet have come with a great responsibility. And I hope that you will use them for the betterment of this planet…They can be a great people, Kal-El; they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son._ " Jor-El said his voice echoing in Kal El's mind

Superman roared as he increased the speed of his punches pushing the beam even further back as he floated higher and higher into the sky.

"I-that-no-That is impossible!" Robo said looking at Superman preparing to attack

Suddenly there was a massive flash behind Robo, and she turned around to see Opal standing behind her cracking all twenty of her knuckles.

"Alright, you can handle Amethyst and Pearl. But do you think you can handle Opal?!" Opal said her fist clenched in determination

"Okay, this is just getting stupid!" Robo said annoyed as she charged towards them with a kick

Opal caught the kick in her palm, Robo then strangely twisted her body sending a punch to her face. Opal caught the blow just as quickly making Robo growl as her torso began to spin making Opal release her. Robo landed on her feet and went for a double palm strike to Opal's body only for Opal to catch both with two of her hand's inches from her body. Robo smirked at the action as she jumped up wanting to wrap her legs around Opal's neck. Opal however merely used her second set of arms to catch her legs.

"Not very observant are you?" Opal said with a smirk holding up Robo like a doll

Before Robo could do anything, Opal slammed her forward into Robo's back making her gasp. Opal then threw her head first into the Earth burying her waist deep in the dirt. Opal smirked at her handy work before grabbing her leg and pulling her out and then throwing her into the air. As Robo tumbled across the sky, Opal summoned her bow and fired an energy arrow at Robo. From the arrow four smaller bolts emerged and shot forward, the bolt met Robo exploding on impact sending her farther. Then the final largest Arrow landed creating a giant explosion that engulfed Robo her body seen falling from the smoke cloud. Opal then turned to the ascending Superman and smiled.

"GO FOR IT, WE GOT YA COVERED!" Opal said raising her bow

* * *

Back on the roof of the ship the robots continued to fire onto Garnet until a massive red and blue flash came from the smoke. Garnet jumped into the air letting out a battle cry as she did flying past the flying drones and taking the one who attached the cables along for the ride. She soared higher than the drones who were flying and tried to keep firing their lasers at her. Once Garnet was high above the ship she twisted her body around grabbing the cables that shot through her and spun the drones around before throwing them at the airborne ones destroying them.

* * *

Superman grunted as he began using stronger punches pushing the beam back farther and allowing him to go even higher. On the ground, Opal was firing arrows at the faux gem giant trying to keep its attention on her and not on Superman. It was working until Robo appeared her armored badly damaged and looking very angry.

"NO YOU IDIOT, THIS THING IS TRYING TO DISTRACT YOU! GET THE KRYPTONIAN, HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" Robo yelled pointing to the ascending Superman. The giant roared as it turned around to face Superman

"Oh no, you don't!" Opal said as she readied another arrow

This time, however, a laser went through her shoulder making her scream and drop her bow, Robo smirking as she opened fire on Opal pushing her back. Superman saw the monster coming but knew if he stopped he would be forced back by the Gravity beam, so he instead just tried to go faster. It appeared that it wasn't going to work as he was still in the monsters range. It reached out to grab him only to stop as if it was on pause suddenly.

"WHAT?!" Robo yelled stopping the firing of her lasers

After a few seconds of silence, the giant suddenly exploded into a massive plume of smoke, various gemstones falling from it like rain onto the park ground. Superman was confused but didn't dwell on it continuing his ascension.

"Wha-what-What-WHAT!" Robo yelled infuriated looking at the falling faux gems

"I don't know what happened, but whoever did that thank you!" Opal said smiling at the falling gems

Florida

Lex Luthor sat on a patio overlooking a beautiful beach, though he wasn't looking at it at the moment he was looking at the tablet in his hands. On the digital screen, there was the words FORCED SHUTDOWN SUCCESSFUL.

"You think I didn't realize what you gave me?" Lex said with a sneer as with a swipe of the tablet he saw a live feed of Metropolis and the giant monster being destroyed

"You could've done that sooner Lex." Mercy said standing next to him

"Ah, Mercy that would draw too much attention. Just think of the news Lexcorp rushes to stop the alien hacker from using their own tools against them. It'll look better for the public trust me." Lex says simply

"Though this will put a bit of a hamper on our U.S. Military deal. An American weapon attacking American citizens does not look good." Mercy says

"That can be repaired with time, besides after this little 'demonstration' I feel like our other buyers will be more than ecstatic to get their hands on project Crystal," Lex says smiling

"Ah, should I call the general now?" Mercy asked

"No, let's wait a bit on that. There's still more to see." Lex said looking at the screen and Superman

Metropolis

Superman continued to ascend finally reaching the ship. Thinking fast he gave one last Super punch pushing the beam back into the ship, he then grabbed the hatch that opened allowing the beam to go through and shut it tight holding it closed with his bare hands. Superman strained and grunted feeling the force of the beam pushing down on him, but he continued to hold on. Robo and Opal looked on in awe.

"AND THIS IS ANOTHER FAILURE TO ADD TO THE LIST!" Robo shrieked

"Is this list only for today or is it like a lifetime thing?" Opal asked bluntly

Robo screamed like a banshee as she charged Opal wanting to attack. Opal smiled as she brought two of her arms back, both of her gems glowing in unison. And as soon as Robo was close enough

WAPOW

The back of two of Opal's hands met Robo's cheek contorting it. And then with a pop Robo was sent flying wind kicking up behind her. She flew out of the park and through a small building and out of the city colliding with the force field that was encasing Metropolis. Opal looked on seeing a small explosion from a distance that put a smile on her face.

"Yeah…. We just did that!" Opal said congratulating herself

* * *

Garnet still in the air looked down at the ship. She then tugged on the two cables attached to her wrists and brought the drones to her grabbing both of their heads. Garnet used the first one as a prop putting her legs on it and then kicking off it sending her down and it up into the sky. As Garnet soared like a meteor towards the ship her body began to crackle with electricity she then brought her arm back the one still holding a robot and yelled as she came to the ship. With a mighty Crash, she slammed the drones face into the part of the vessel she wanted to hit tearing through the hull like a bullet through wood. She crashed through Metal, wires, and various other things the ship probably needed to fly before crashing through the bottom seeing Superman before falling to the ground next to Opal making a crater. Opal looked at her leader worried but was relieved upon seeing a thumbs up emerge from the dirt.

The ship couldn't take it anymore. The build-up of the gravity beam being held back, the multiple vital components damaged by Garnet. The inside began to explode in various places the Ship not able to handle the stress. Atop the ship, a massive explosion happened, and with that, the force field disappeared into thin air.

"YES!" Superman said happily

But then he felt it, this thing was falling, and he was coming along with it. The ship began to fall onto the park with Superman underneath it.

"I can escape if I wanted to, but this thing is coming down too fast. If it hits even this area at this speed the damage to the city could be catastrophic… I need to stop it!" Superman thought as he got a good grip on the ship and used all his strength to fly up.

The ship indeed began to slow down, but it still was falling. Superman grunted his muscles were straining in his suit as he pushed with all his might his veins visible on his neck. He drove and pushed until he felt his feet touch the ground. His feet dug into the Earth, and his back began to bend painfully, Superman yelled as he summoned up more strength.

"Need a hand?" Garnett said as suddenly Superman felt his load lighten

Superman looked to his sides and saw Garnet and Opal helping him hold up the ship, both of them giving it their all but still smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Lift with your knees, together!" Superman said as they nodded

They all yelled summoning their power to lift the massive structure on their backs. And slowly it began to raise everyone in the city saw what was happening, and many rushed to the area to see what was happening. Finally, with one final heft, the three lifted the ship stopping it from crashing in the park.

"Thanks for hand guys. I think I can handle it from here." Superman said with a smirk

Slowly the gems felt the weight be lifted as Superman took off to the sky taking the ship out of the city. They watched as Superman carefully placed the craft in the water. Opal smiled as she was engulfed in light and defused becoming Pearl and Amethyst once more.

"If it weren't for the thousands of lives being threatened, this would've actually been fun," Pearl said rolling her arm

"Come on you know it was," Amethyst said nudging Pearl's side making her smile

"Guys we have company," Garnet said making them turn around

Behind them was a crowd of people all of them looking at them strangely. It was utterly silent nobody said anything. Superman landed next to the gems after he was finished with the ship and the silence continued.

"…. Um …. Hi." Superman said nervously

Then the crowd erupted into cheers as they rushed the heroes throwing out thanks, camera flashes, and questions. Though surprised they felt a twinge of joy from this as well, after such a hard though battle they were getting the thanks they deserved and they couldn't help but smile.

"WE WON!" Amethyst yelled laughing

"I happy to help, but I admit… this feels good. Have you guys ever felt like this before?" Superman asked smiling

"A few times, it never stops feeling great," Pearl said with a smile

"Steven…. We did it. It's over." Garnet said looking up into the sky relieved

Sadly it wasn't over, not yet

Unknown Area

Steven awoke suddenly blinded by bright lights. He couldn't breathe from his mouth there was something in it. There was something on his head, something touching his gem. He brought his head up and let out a silent scream, seeing many small needle-like devices pokes at his gem and flesh lightly. Steven panicking swatted at the machines trying to make them go away, and they did. Steven breathed heavily through his nose as he felt his forehead two strange wires on it which he pulled at removing them getting a small shock from their flat end. And finally, Steven saw there was something in his mouth, it was long and attached to some kind of a device. Steven pulled at the thing wanting it out, he gagged as he felt it slowly crawl up his throat there being something prickly at the end. After a minute of pulling and gaging he removed the strange device and threw it to the ground, he bent over the side of the table he was on and threw up onto the ground gasping for air.

Steven panted wiping the bile from his mouth as he fell to the ground and got up on shaky legs. He examined the area seeing it was a clean metallic room, purple lights on the walls, and pretty barren aside from the table, ceiling light, and machine.

"Wha-where am I. Where's that Metallo guy?" Steven thought panicked as he pressed himself against the table

He looked over the table, and his eyes widened. Floating in one corner was his shirt being poked and prodded by the same needle device that was violating his personal space.

"HEY, THAT'S MINE!" Steven yelled running towards his shirt.

Seeing that it worked before Steven shooed the devices away making them retreat to the walls and ceiling. Steven reclaimed his shirt and put it back on. Feeling slightly accomplished by this Steven went to find some kind of exit, only for one to present itself. A door opened as if signaling Steven to enter. Warily he did and entered another hallway, just like the room it was sleek and spotless purple lights littering the walls. Steven slowly walked down the halls unsure of where he was or what was happening to him. Just then another door opened, Steven walked in and was amazed by what he saw. It was filled to the brim with clear cubes, and each of them had some kind of strange animal inside. They took on every shape, size, and color Steven could and couldn't imagine. He walked through the room amazed seeing things that looked like animals from Earth.

"Hello, space kitty," Steven said smiling looking in a box with a red cat with two tails, it hissed at him showing off its snake-like tongue making him back off right into another cube

"Oh….. You look sad." Steven said looking at what appeared to be a starfish with one giant eye in the center. It laid on a rock surrounded by water and didn't move, though Steven could tell by its eye that it was sad and defeated.

Before he could question this further another door opened to a darkened room. Steven seeing no other option walked towards the door but stopping for a moment when he passed a massive box that was all black. Steven examined the box closer only to hear an enormous roar from the box that made him run towards the door scared. Steven peeked his head inside.

"Hello…. Anyone here?" Steven asked seeing the room was totally dark illuminated by purple lights

"How could this happen?"

"We miscalculated their strength."

"We did not miscalculate, Pearl failed us. Now we have to recalculate, this operation can still be completed."

"I-is someone there? Show yourself….. Please?" Steven said trying to sound brave but was scared out of his mind

"We will accomplish so much with this, send them out now."

"We must prepare a new message."

"Hey, it's not polite to talk when someone else is talking. Where are….?"Steven said panicked until he saw something

In the corner of the room, glowing soft blue was a bottle on a pedestal. Steven walked towards the bottle slowly to examine what was inside. As he got closer, he saw there was a model city inside. But it wasn't any city Steven had seen before he could question it.

"Oh, he's awake."

"Oh really, perfect. He must be so confused now."

"An introduction would be necessary at the moment."

"What going on? Who are you?!" Steven yelled into the darkness

Just then there was light, the ceiling was opening up letting light in. Steven looked up to see what was there, and he gasped. He saw the void, he saw stars, and he saw Earth. He was in space, Steven Universe was in space. Steven stumbled back and examined the area around him, it was filled to the brim with what looked like display cases. They were filled with strange clothes, machines, and something that looked like one of Superman's crystals.

"Wh-wha….?" Steven stammered stumbling back

Then there was a rumbling from behind making Steven jump and turn around. He watched a black tube with purple lights emerge from the center of the room. It towered over Steven and let out a burst of steam.

"You ask us who we are."

"Then let us show you."

"Bask in our glory."

The tube opened letting out more steam a figure hidden inside it. The figure was a few inches taller than Opal, it stretched its neck out and began to step out of the tube. Steven watched as the figure revealed itself. A metal heel clacked on the ground, purple glowing nodes easily seen on the metal boots, a pair of black tights tucked into boots. A purple, bright wireframe battle skirt flowed on its waist attached to a metal with more purple nodes under the same black suit. On its chest was a metallic breastplate covering a modest bust, with more purple nodes, one going from the chest to the lower side. It had a strange popped collar, and the black tights only went to its biceps. Its skin was a dark green, and it wore metal gloves that made its fingers look like claws. Its expression was neutral as it opened its eyes revealing them to be pitch black with white pupils. It's had long blonde hair that reached its back, only for a strange metallic worm to crawl up its leg and up its body towards the hair tying it in a ponytail. The figure's eyes narrowed on Steven sending a shiver down his spine as a smile grew on its face. At this moment Steven realized two things, this creature appeared to be female. And the second thing he realized upon looking at its forehead and seeing three smooth circular crystals placed in a way so that they form an upside down triangle.

"You're….. A gem?" Steven asked as he stepped back looking up at the creature

"Gem? No, we are so much more. We are **BRAINIAC**!" The figure said raising its metallic hands and looking down at Steven grinning with glee as it looked at the boy

* * *

 _ **(Note: Now that's an ending, and there's still more to come. And as many of you have already guessed Brainiac is the big bad of this story, though this Brainiac is not from the comics or TV. But an amalgamation of my own ideas, the comics, and film. You will learn more about her as the story continues. If you want to see her design head to my DA page Gadgetboy197. And ff you like what you have read please leave a comment, I'll back to you ASAP. Till next time everybody. :D**_


	25. Chapter 24: WE ARE BRAINIAC!

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(Note: Hey everybody it's been a while. But here's another update, were coming close to the endgame here. Today you learn the origins of my version of Brainiac. I was really excited to write her, she was an early idea I nailed down when I started this. I hope you all enjoy. :)**_

 **Chapter 24**

Space

Steven starred up at the green alien with a mixture of fear and awe. This was the third gem outside the Crystal Gems that he had met the others being Lapis and Peridot. But this was unlike anything he had seen before, she was so alien. She stood confidently over him emanating power, control, and a whole massive load of the unknown. She grinned showing her teeth as she walked forward towards him and he slowly inched back away from her.

"Why do you back away from me? Doing so means you are attempting an escape, and you without a doubt realize where you are. An escape attempt would be useless, and running would also be useless. You are on our ship and we can easily find you anywhere on it. So please stop playing and face me." Brainiac said as she walked forward

Steven noticed as she walked forward weird cables emerged from the ground behind and slowly slithered towards her. The reached her back and with a quick click and a jolt from Brainiac's body the wires seemed to attach themselves to her back. The cables then began to glow purple as it appeared that the wires were feeding something into her. Brainiac let out a refreshed sigh her head going up as one wire went to her neck and attached itself, she breathed in and then out.

"I-I-I-who-w-wha-?" Steven stammered stopping his retreating and tried to process the information

"Oh did you not hear me before? We are just getting the information, but humans hearing does seem to be selective from time to time. As we said before we are Brainiac, and you are the first and only gem/organic hybrid in the universe. Steven-Quartz-Universe." Brainiac said standing before him and looking down

"Y-you know my name?" Steven asked

"We do Steven, in fact we know many things about you. Despite your appearance you have existed for 13 Earth rotations coming up on your 14th rotation. You are the genetic offspring of the rebel and leader of the Crystal Gems Rose Quartz and the failed human musician Greg Universe. You live on the East coast of the continent titled North America in the aptly named Beach City, where you spend most of your days doing… nothing really." Brainiac said

"You know-Wait a minute I do things! And my dad is not a failed musician, he's just one who doesn't get paid for it. AND YOU KNOW MY MOM!" Steven yelled

"Mom, that's the title for the females of the birthing process right? Gems don't have genders but whatever. We do know you Mom, but not personally only through historical records. Though we always doubted the legitimacy of them, we should look into a more reliable source for this info. But enough about that, we could only observe from afar now let's get a good look at you." Brainiac said reaching for Steven

"Uuuuhhhh, aaahhhhhhh. Personal Space!" Steven said distressed trying to get away only for Brainiac to grab his arm. Her grip was hard and cold mostly due to the metal

"Don't be afraid, we will not going to hurt you." Brainiac said as she lifted Steven by his arm to her eye level and began to examine him

Though Steven also took the time to examine her as well since he was so close. Her eyes were even creepier up close than from a distance. He swore that the white pupils of her eyes were glowing almost like there was a light inside them. Her skin was smooth, too smooth, it didn't seem real like it was made up of some plastic. And she smelled like a hospital that overly clean fake smell that is devoid of anything natural. And then he looked at the gems on her forehead, three off them, utterly identical about half the size of Pearl's gem. All circular, smooth, and immaculate having a light shine to them as the sunlight bounced off them. But there was still something off about them, these were not regular gems.

"Hmm, we are impressed. Despite your upbringing, the humans have managed to keep you in wonderful condition. We detect no serious genetic deformities aside from the obvious, looking up close it is amazing. The base is human, but gem energy is coursing through your cells in perfect harmony. Not only that but you do have impressive….. Bone structure, certainly a good sign for the later years of your life. And your skin is so smooth, we have seen what oil does to human skin. We are glad that you did not grow any blemishes since our last observation of you." Brainiac said as she began to touch Steven's face with her cold metal hands making him uncomfortable with the contact as she moved his head from side to side looking at him like a new dress

"Um, observation?" Steven asked nervously

"Oh yes, but only from afar. Thanks to the surveillance drones we sent to probe the planet, and the footage from Gem Drone P-4-97." Brainiac said in passing as she continued to examine Steven

"Gem Drone-wait are you talking about Robo-Pearl? She works for you?" Steven asked shocked

"Robo-Pearl, heh, that's cute. Not so much work as we built her, well modified her. Sweet stars above, your body is completely symmetrical. If we were to split you right down the middle we would have two matching halves, that's very important." Brainiac said with a laugh making Steven nervous

"I-uh-what are-?" Steven stammered

"Oh…No…... Wait a minute." Brainiac said seriously looking at Steven's hand

Steven stammered as she held his hand to her face, her white pupils focused on it. She then brought up her free hand, her index and thumb emphasized. Her sharp metal nails were glistening as she reached for his middle finger. Steven in fear closed his fist, only for wires to pop out of Brainiac's wrist and entangle themselves around his hand and fingers forcing them open. Steven breathed heavily as Brainiac reached for his finger, her sharp nails centimeters away from his flesh. Then at the last second Brainiac moved her fingers up towards his fingernails, the tip was slightly pointed. Brainiac then snipped the top making it flat and matching the others.

"There you go, no need to thank us." Brainiac said with a smile as he dropped Steven to the ground getting an 'ooof' from Steven as he fell on his butt

"What the heck is your problem?!" Steven yelled looking at his hand

"Problem? No Problem Steven." Brainiac said

"How do you know who I am? What is this place?" Steven asked getting to his feet

"Well you are currently outside your planet's atmosphere in one of my collecting crafts. And as we said we've been observing you Steven, though me finding you were as you humans say….. 'A Stroke of Luck'. Not that we believe in such a ridiculous thing, though the odds of me making such a discovery while in the middle of my investigation were very low." Brainiac rambled as she began to pace

"You were investigating….. Earth?" Steven asked

"Yes we were, you see it was a few of your 'Earth Months' ago we picked up the trail of something we thought was lost long ago. And as we scanned the planet we found not only what we were looking for, but you as well. It's quite amazing not only did we find a gem/organic hybrid, but the last Kryptonian as well." Brainiac said with a smile

"Kryptonian? Superman, you're after Superman?!" Steven asked shocked

"Superman, quite the garish title, as expected from a Kryptonian. Yes his capture was a part of our original goal, but after finding you we have expanded it." Brainiac said as she walked towards a tube looking at a set of clothes that were in there.

"Wha-but why do you want him? Why do you want me?!" Steven asked

"Oh that's right you've encountered the Kryptonian before, he fought P-4 and A-36 with those gems. Another unlikely thing to see, considering the circumstances understandable. The reason we want the Kryptonian is to complete something that should've been completed years ago." Brainiac said the last sentence coming out with a growl as her nails dug into the tube glass making a scraping sound, but she quickly regained her composure

"And the reason we want you Steven….. Is for this." Brainiac said turning around to face Steven

Before Steven could ask what she was talking about, he was covered by a shadow. He looked up to see a giant metal plate descending towards him. Steven screamed as he attempted to jump out of the way, but couldn't. Looking down he saw that wires have wrapped around his legs keeping his place.

"WHAT! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Steven yelled panicked as the plate got closer and Brainiac quietly stood and watched

Steven breathed heavily as the plate began to press against his head, and he started to try and push it back with his hands though it was doing little to stop the progress.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, STOP?!" Steven yelled as he felt the pressure building forcing him down, he received only a look of examination from Brainiac

"PLEASE!" Steven screamed tears rolling down his face as he was forced to his knees

His mind raced, he was going to die, he was going to die in space. This crazy gem brought him to space so a piece of metal can crush him. He wasn't going to see his dad, the gems, Connie, heck he wasn't going to see Earth again. There wouldn't even be a body left, he's in space. They'll all be worrying about where he is but never know. As these thoughts flooded his mind and more tears flowed at his imminent doom, something happened. From under his shirt the pink glow of his gem could be seen, Brainiac's eyes widened as she watched. Steven suddenly felt something, and energy flowing through his body. His bone no longer felt like they were cracking but were bracing themselves taking the force. Steven roared as the power surged through him and miraculously began to lift the metal plate off of him, Steven started to pant quickly as sweat rolled down his face.

"Ha, our hypothesis has been proved! It looks like I am going to get something out of this." Brainiac said with a laugh as she snapped her fingers

With that snap the metal plate was lifted off Steven and the wires released his legs. Steven fell to his hands and knees breathing heavily, sweat and tears falling to the ground as his head was faced downward.

"WHY DID YOU THAT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Steven cried

"We were merely testing my hypothesis about you. And it appears that we were right." Brainiac said

"And if you weren't?" Steven asked

"Then this would've been a waste of time. And we would spend valuable time and energy cleaning up an unsightly mess." Brainiac said coldly sending a chill down Steven's spine

"You felt it didn't you, that power coursing through your fleshy being." Brainiac said walking towards Steven

"I-Y-You-what did you do?" Steven stammered

"We didn't do anything. What you did was always inside you as it is in every gem across the universe. It is the reason behind the gems power, strength, speed, and maybe even our intelligence. How we're able to know who and what we are as soon as we form. It's a shame Ivo was able to slip away before I could get more info from her, but in time her knowledge of the Gem Force will be mine." Brainiac mused

"Gem…. Force? What are you…..?" Steven asked confused

"Oh you don't know what that is, do you not surprised with your upbringing. To be honest many gems could go their existence without knowing about it, and those fools tried to hide it from me. Stop me from reaching true potential, fearing our rise, trying to keep its secrets to themselves." Brainiac said her voice filled anger she spoke of these individuals

"But with you and your amazing connection to the gem force. We will finally show them who is truly superior." Brainiac said with glee looking at Steven

"I-just-you-THAT'S IT I WANT A STRAIGHT ANSWER! AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS GIVING ME MORE QUESTIONS!" Steven yelled fed up with the situation

"Steven getting angry…." Brainiac said

"NO….. I'm talking now. You're a gem, you're a fusion!" Steven said pointing to the gems on her forehead

"But…. There's something…. Different about you. You're not normal." Steven said warily

"No Steven, we are beyond any gem you have or will meet. We have ascended beyond the gems and have become something entirely new." Brainiac said full of pride

"What are you?" Steven asked

"Well we have some time till we begin the next phase and an explanation may help with understanding your current position. Very well Steven, we shall regale you with the tale of our creation and rise to ascendency. But to understand it you must first learn of the quarrel between the Kryptonians and the gems that took place millennia ago way before the civil war on Earth. You see long ago Krypton was only slightly more advanced than your modern Earth-." Brainiac began to explain

"Um, not to be rude but I already know all of that stuff." Steven said nervously

"What?" Brainiac said confused

"Yeah I learned about the whole Krypton/Gem war. The testing, the weapons, the house of El all of that." Steven listed

"Y-you do? How?" Brainiac asked

"S-superman told me." Steven lied not wanting to tell her about the Fortress or Lola

"Hm, he's more knowledgeable about his race then we thought. How far did he go?" Brainiac asked

"The bit about his dad creating a monster that was released on Homeworld and destroyed a lot of things and hurt a lot of people." Steven said

"Ah yes Jor-El's Doomsday monster, hopefully once I'm done here I will have the information needed to create my own. A creature who can defeat a diamond would be useful." Brainiac whispered to herself

"But it was because of that event, that started my development." Brainiac said with a grin

* * *

 _After that Humiliating defeat at the hands of the Kryptonians monster, hatred for the Kryptonians rose. The attack left their cities destroyed, shards of millions of gems littering the ruined landscape, and their so-called leader defeated saved at the last minute by the Kryptonians. What went through her mind as she laid there defeated and on the edge of her end by an organic. Fear, despair, doubt, rage? Can't say for sure, but there was a thing we are sure she was thinking of revenge._

The scene showed an alien city in ruins, fire and smoke rising from the crumbling wrecks that were once buildings. The whole area was deathly silent as it looked like the streets themselves glittered. The glittering coming from the gem shards that littered the streets, taking every shape, size, and color. In one area of the ruined city was a massive crater recently made smoke rising from it. And slowly from the hole a worn out yellow glove slowly rose from it weakly gripping at the ground as whatever was attached to it attempted to pick itself up pathetically. Suddenly from the crater a bolt of lightning shot up from the crater that lit up the sky. It was followed by a scream that was filled with rage, but also a hint of fear and self-doubt.

 _So they went hard to work on figuring out a way to pay the Kryptonians back tenfold. But they knew that they still had the creature and none of their weapons could harm it. So they decided to make their own weapon to defeat the monster and destroy Krypton as they did to their home. They knew the creature was created with a fusion of Kryptonian DNA and multiple gem shards, so they decided to make a similar collaboration between their races. But they wouldn't dare taint their creation with Organic material no, though they were open to using their technology, the Hypocrites. Through the years of relentless attacks they managed to get their hands on some of the Kryptonians tech and even some sunstones and thus began their experiments._

A large shadow looms over some gems appearing furious barking orders at them. The gems looked fearful at their leader but none the less nodded and saluted crossing their arms over their chest to form a diamond as they bowed their heads. The gems were then inside a lab looking at various tech taken from Krypton and inside a tube was a piece of sunstone that they were examining.

 _They broke down the sunstone to its most basic components seeking to make something new, something in their image. Countless attempts were made by switching pieces, adding things, removing them. All of them imperfect and promptly destroyed._

The gems looked down in disgust at this writhing moaning thing that laid before them. A hand reaching out for help, but none came. With the press of a button the gems watched the monstrosity be bathed in light. It let out a horrible scream before being vaporized

 _And finally after so many failures they found the right combination. Born from the dwindling resources of the planet they prepared for the emergence. They were expecting warriors, but got something better us._

A specialized looking injector was put into the ground and from it a strange purple crystalline liquid was shot into the ground. And from the field three bright lights could be seen as if the earth was heating up. And then with a quick pop three gems emerged at the same time touching onto the ground lightly. The gems were purple, smooth, and circular like a Pearl, all three of their gems laid correctly in the center of their foreheads. They had very skinny build not at all intimidating. They had green skin, short blonde hair, and green eyes wearing purple jumpsuits. They all had looks on their faces that were confused and almost bored.

 _But as expected those fools didn't realize what they had, and were prepared to chalk us up as a failure like the rest. Luckily for them we graced them with our true skills, while currently our strength was lacking we excelled with our intelligence. From the second we emerged we were smarter than any gem ever made. Able to break down and build anything, out strategize gems who have served in the military for years, and learn a thousand things about a planet before even stepping on it._

The three gems looked up to see three large shadowy figures looking down at them. The gems didn't seem to mind as they did various tasks. One gem was looking at some alien tech easily dismantling it and putting it back together. Another appeared to be playing some virtual game against another gem trouncing them. And finally the gem was looking at a screen scrolling through multiple planets looking at them with disinterest before stopping on one pointing to one.

 _We excelled beyond any gem that has been made or will be made. We were praised for our intelligence, we were called perfect, and we had the adoration of thousands upon thousands of gems. We were given all the comforts we could want from life, and yet we were unhappy. We felt incomplete like something was missing in our lives. Throughout the years it was something that was held in the back of our heads, something our collective intellect we couldn't figure out. Until one day one of us asked a question._

One of the three gems boldly walked into a large room while the others stood behind her looking on curiously.

"I would like to propose a query." The gem asked looking up at a large shadow

"We are perfect, correct, we are constantly being told that. Perfect meaning we are completely free of faults or defects. No gem can match our intellect. We have achieved so much in so little time. And we are immortal which means we will achieve more and more as time passes. So taking all of this into account, all that we have and can do….. Why do we have to serve you?" she asked

The scene then changed to two of the gems looking as their sister was chained to the ground. She screamed as she was whipped, a glowing blue wire going across her back leaving gashes, as the massive shadows looked down on them

 _It was at that moment we finally figured out was wrong. It wasn't that something was missing, it's that we were being held back. We were apex beings and yet we were forced to serve under inferior leaders. And as we learned about things they tried to keep hidden, it became more evident that they were not fit to lead._

The three gems entered a darkened room and walked to a pedestal. One of the gems held up a device that scanned the room finding multiple cameras in it, the gem then walked to every camera and did something to them. Another gem opened up a panel on the pedestal and began to work with various wires. Then a digital screen appeared before them and one of the gems swiftly dragged her fingers along the screen cracking some code. The screen then turned pink as various images flashed before the gems. They saw the planet Earth, the moon, a palanquin, what appeared to be a massive battle, and Rose Quartz. The gems continued to watch as they flashed through multiple images the screen turning black for a moment

 _We learned about the gem war on Earth and the incompetence of our leaders truly shined at this moment. They were overly emotional, ignorant, arrogant, and immature to an insane degree. Yet the drooling masses worshiped them and followed their lead without question, we were the evolved beings on a planet who couldn't keep up and tried to hold us back. They feared what we could do and upsetting their precious status quo. But we didn't care about this planet, this single speck in the massive universe. There was so much more to learn out there and we were not going to learn it here. So we began planning._

The gem entered what looked to be a surveillance room, there was one other gem inside watching the screen. She walked up to the other and talked to her pointing to the screen trying to get her to see something. The gem looked at the screen trying to find what was being pointed at. Suddenly a low CRICK filled the room as the gems face turned to shock. She looked down to see a thin needle sticking through her gem, the needle then began to vibrate as cracks started to form on the gem. The gem tried to scream but her mouth was covered, she struggled fruitlessly until her gem was covered in cracks and it crumbled to dust the gem vanishing in a poof as the sparkling dust fell to the ground. The gem looked down on the dust pile with cold indifference as she retracted the needle into a device on her wrist. The gem then walked towards the screen and began to work on it. The screen showed various areas of the complex she was in and with a single swipe the screens went black.

In another room that had a massive glowing mechanism in the other gem had just finished her work three sparkling dust piles laid on the ground as she stood at a panel. She typed away on a keypad and then there was a dial she grabbed it and turned it as far as it could go. The glowing mechanism then began to glow brighter and energy started to crackle around it. The gem watched as the device glowed and then exited the room.

Then there were four gems in what appeared to be a hangar an alien ship sat in there as they worked. Then the lights went out much to the gems confusion, and in the darkness a pair of green eyes could be seen. The eyes suddenly darted across the room and four screams followed by poofs filled the room. After a moment of silence the light turned on and the green eyes gem turned to see her two sisters standing in the doorway having completed their missions. With an approving nod they made their way to the ship.

 _Our plan was going on without a hitch, but there was one thing we missed. But at the end that was a blessing for it showed us our first step into a larger world, towards perfection. Those abominable leaders feared a power greater than their own put limits on a gems natural abilities. The others followed barely even aware of the power they may hold fearing some retribution from those in charge. But not us, we knew that alone we were powerful, but together we'd be unstoppable._

The Gem made their way to the ship in synchronized step until an electric blue whip wrapped around one of their legs tripping one of them. They looked to see a more massive gem standing at the doorway holding the whip and pulling the one toward her. The other two came to their sister's aid attempting to attack the gem with their needle weapons, but these were made for stealth attacks not head on. When one came at her she quickly caught it in her hand and snapped it like a thin twig. After knocking that one away with a backhand the other came from behind but got a boot to the gut doubling her over, her face was then forced to the ground as the gem stepped on her head keeping her pinned. The gem trapped in the whip looked worried using her needle to free herself by snapping it. She gets to her feet and jumps on the larger gems back. As she flailed the one she kept pinned to the ground was freed rolling onto her feet where she joined her sister in trying to hold their enemy down. Soon the one who was backhanded away joined the fray jumping onto the gem. They held on for dear life as they attempted to use their needle on her, but the more massive gem simply threw them all off as they landed in a pile.

The more massive gem loomed over the three cracking her whip at them. One of the gems looked worried until a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see her sister with a deadpanned look but gave a reassuring nod. Then one of the gems had a massive smile on her face as she held onto her sister's shoulder as well. Finally the gem held her sister's hand as well as they were enveloped by a bright purple light. The light began to grow towering over the once more massive gem and taking a humanoid form. The light then dimmed down revealing the new being. The three gems were now one, the gems appearing on the fusions forehead in the shape of an upside down triangle.

The great fusion looked down at her opponent with mild amusement, as the gem tried to use her whip. The fusion caught the strap and pulled her forward grabbing her with her free arm, she examined her as if looking at a toy. She then put both her hands around the gems head and squeezed. Pained screams filled the room before there was a poof, silence, and then a crack. The gem then walked to the ship and into the cockpit starting it up. The ship then took off out of the compound and into the sky towards the atmosphere. The fusion had a small smile on her face as she looked up to the infinite expanse of space

3

2

1

The compound then exploded in a brilliant flash of yellow sparks and fire. The compound collapsed in on itself. Crumbling into a mound of dust and rubble as it fell into the alien city below. But the fusion didn't seem to mind as she flew higher.

 _As we left that pitiful planet behind we realized something. As we became one and achieved a higher power and intellect, we realized what we were before was not perfect. And honestly we still weren't even with our union. As we got farther and farther away and we looked out to the stars we knew that we had to grow and expand beyond the limits that those who made us built. We were so much more than tools, more than what they wanted us to be, we were above them, we were above being simple gems. We were more than that, we had become_ _ **BRAINIAC**_ _. And with time soon they will know that as well._

* * *

"So we began my journey to reaching perfection traveling to planets, taking their knowledge, and adding it to my own. Constantly growing an improving myself as we learned, with each string of data pushed into our mind we saw our goal coming closer." Brainiac said

"I-if you just wanna learn stuff, then why are you attacking us?!" Steven asked

"Attacking you? Oh no, no, no Steven. My drones are simply gathering data, they only attack in self-defense of themselves. Your human soldiers attacked first, if they simply let my drones do what they need to do then this all would've been over cleanly." Brainiac reasoned

"How are we supposed to know that?! A bunch of scary looking robots came out of the sky and marching around after a creepy message played on TV!" Steven yelled

"We believe explained our purpose clearly in that message. We are here to ensure that your planet lives on after its inevitable end. We are here to help." Brainiac explained

"Like I would believe that! What you're doing to Metropolis, it's just like what you did to Kandor!" Steven said accusingly pointing at Brainiac

"Ah so you know about Kandor." Brainiac said amused

"Yeah Superman showed me. A huge dome surrounded the city trapping the Kryptonians inside and then you….. Vaporized them and the whole city. I know what you're up to!" Steven said

Brainiac looked at the child with a deadpanned face until she let out a laugh. A laugh that was amused like she just heard a joke that made Steven's face fall.

"Heh heh heh, you really think you know what's going on do you?" Brainiac said leaning down to get closer to him

"Uh….. Yeah-I do….. Or did….. Until you-laughed maniacally like that." Steven said unsure shrinking back

"Oh dear simple Steven, how wrong you are. We are collectors, as of right now our drones are circling your planet collecting every strand of information they can from your history to your 'Pop Culture'. That and along with a few artifacts from your planet that need to be preserved for future references. Within the hour we will know everything about your planet and your race, but even then we will still require a more physical sample of life on Earth." Brainiac said with a smirk

"What?" Steven said not understanding

"Look around you Steven, this is Krypton's Legacy. Barring one massive hole that is going to filled soon, this room is Krypton. Their technology, art, and culture all in this room." Brainiac said gesturing around the room they stood in pointing at a set of alien clothes that looked like what Steven based Superman's suit off of, what appeared to be a statue that was bent in very odd ways, and finally what Steven could only describe as a massive red spotlight with two handles.

"You stole all this stuff from Krypton." Steven said looking around the room

"We preserved Krypton. They like many others now live on in my collection." Brainiac said as she made a gesture with her hand

Steven turned around to see the model bottled city coming towards him. Stopping right in front of him and lowering itself to his eye level.

"So…. Is model making your hobby…. Aside from….. Whatever this is?" Steven asked gesturing to the room

"This is no model Steven. Take a closer look." Brainiac said with a grin as with another gesture something that looked like a magnifying glass descended from the ceiling and placed itself between Steven and the bottled city.

Steven warily looked through the glass as it focused on the city slowly zooming in it. It was incredibly detailed and vibrant with color. But as he got closer Steven noticed something, there was movement. Something skittering about on the city grounds like ants, the machine got closer and closer. And Steven realized that these were not ants, they were Kryptonians. Living Kryptonians the size of bugs were in this model city, no Steven realized this was the City of Kandor shrunk and stuffed into a bottle. Steven's eyes widened as he looked at the city and people walking about using devices or flying around with alien vehicles. He then focused on one black haired girl walking down the street towards a park. She stopped for a moment and looked up into the sky almost as if she was looking at him. Steven yelped as he stumbled back into Brainiac's massive leg.

"I-y-you-th-there are people in there! People are walking and talking and living! People the size of ants!" Steven yelled freaked out

"They are much smaller than your Earth ants, but yes they are tiny." Brainiac said with a shrug

"That day, you didn't destroy the city. You shrunk them, you shrunk them and put them in a bottle like their some kind of… science project." Steven said horrified backing away from Brainiac

"We are not experimenting on them Steven, we are preserving them as we have done for dozens of other planets across the universe." Brainiac said

"Y-you did this to other planets?' Steven asked

"Yes, we have many others at our Home base from this galaxy. It's like one of your human museums filled to the brim with exhibits showing the wonders of the universe." Brainiac said

"And that's what you're going to do with Metropolis?" Steven asked scared

"It was what we were going to do, but the Kryptonian and your gem protectors seemed to have made an obstacle with that." Brainiac said as with another gesture a holographic screen was shown

"It was only moments ago this city was under siege from unknown forces and a strange alien craft descended from the sky and began encasing the city of Metropolis is a strange energy dome. The streets swarmed with robots and what we are confirming to be creations of Lex Luthor. Luckily the military with the aid of Superman and the Crystal gems were able to stop the attack. Though there are still many of these robots across the globe…." The reporter said as Brainiac had a small frown on her face

"HAHA, YEAH YOU GO GUYS!" Steven yelled excited getting a glare from Brainiac that slowly turned into a smirk

"We will admit they proved to be more formidable than we originally anticipated. It appears your friends were able to strengthen their connection to the gem force through training. But unlike most gems, we know how to adapt. We will get everything we came for Steven. There is no Failure for us, only miscalculations, and they will be corrected. I have bigger plans for you Steven, but you will also prove useful what we are about to do next." Brainiac said as she loomed over a nervous Steven

Metropolis

Superman and the gems stood atop a building as they watched the emergency services flood the streets of Metropolis. Superman watched them go as he took a drink from a soda bottle he had.

"Why so tense blue, we just saved the day?" Amethyst asked

"There are robots still going around the world doing god knows what, and we still don't know who's behind this." Superman said seriously

"I know, but we've won this battle and saved the lives of everyone in this city. Let's take a minute to breathe and then we'll head back to the fortress to see if Lola can help." Pearl said

"I feel as tense as you do Superman, but we've earned this rest. If only for a moment." Garnet said reassuringly

"Dang straight we do! So pass that bottle here!" Amethyst said with a smile

Superman returned that smile and handed her the bottle. She then proceeded to drink all the contents and then eat the bottle itself. Superman then gave a small laugh not expecting Amethyst to do that. They stood across from a giant JumboTron screen, the screen then began to glitch and let out a familiar high pitch shriek that once again got everyone's attention. The heroes stood up as the saw the upside down triangle once again knowing what was happening.

"Kryptonian, you once again you show races famous arrogance, celebrating your victory even though the battle is far from over." A voice spoke through the TV at them

"Well whoever you are we just kicked you dumb robots butts, so why don't you quit whatever you lame plan is before we find you and kick yours." Amethyst says defiantly

"We can see that the runt appears to be trying to talk to me. We are not actually here, we are using this primitive screen to relay a message to you. We can see you, but we cannot hear you. Did your gem get so overcooked that your mind is functioning slower?" the voice asked angering Amethyst

"Did you honestly think an operation of this size could be stopped so easily? We will admit you all exceeded our original calculations, but are adaptable. If we cannot take Metropolis, then we will have to take something else." The voice said

"Something else?" Superman said worriedly

"Metropolis is a marvelous city containing a good number and assortment of humans. But we guess we'll have to work smaller. Though our next choice is excellent as well, not only does it have an excellent assortment of humans but an amazing assortment of gems as well." The voice said its smirk could be felt in its voice

The gems all froze in shock upon hearing what they said

"We mean we'll have to extract them, but that won't be too difficult. We wondered how organics would interact with gems in a non-hostile environment. We'll be sure to question the humans there when we have a chance." The voice said with a small laugh

"THEY'RE AFTER BEACH CITY!" Garnet yelled

"WHAT?!" Superman yelled

"Superman fly ahead to reach the city we'll catch up go!" Garnet yelled

Without any hesitation Superman took off into the sky flying towards Beach city

"What are we supposed to do?!" Amethyst yelled

"We find a car and the nearest warp pad come on gems!" Garnet said

"How pointless." The voice said getting the gems attention

"We're going to stop you!" Pearl said

"And now the Pearl is doing it, seriously does this planet affect gems mind lowering their intelligence. Based on everything that happened here we may have to look into that." The voice said angering Pearl

"Gems, I'm not some villain from these human visual books. Do you seriously think we'd tell you that we were taking your precious Beach City if there were even the slightest possibility you could affect the outcome? Well guess what, nothing you or the Kryptonian does is going to matter. While you were enjoying your 'break', we started prepping Beach City thirty-five minutes ago." The voice said sinisterly as the gems looked on in shock

Beach City

"Connie don't let go and stay close!" Doug yelled as he held his daughter's hand his wife by his side as they ran down the streets of Beach City gunfire filling the air

Connie looked back to see Military soldiers firing onto an army of robots, the same robot that attacked Metropolis and was seen around the world. They appeared out of nowhere and started closing off the city attacking anyone who tried to fight back. Connie and her parents were pushed into the town after one of the drones destroyed their car. They've been avoiding them for nearly half an hour, the military personnel helping them along the way. As Connie ran she looked up into the sky to see a massive alien craft over the city and a force field enveloping the whole town. And in the center of the city an enormous beam was shooting into the street making a hole. What happened in Metropolis was happening here and Connie was right in the thick of it. As she was looking up at the sky she can to a curb and tripped letting go of her father's hand as she fell.

"CONNIE!" Priyanka yelled terrified seeing their downed daughter

The two parents turned heel to try and reach their daughter only for the ground to shake and they to lost their footing and fall. Connie rolled onto her back just in time to see a drone looming over her. Connie's blood froze and her eyes widened as she looked up at the metallic monstrosity. The machines purple eyes met Connie's and it sent a shiver up her spine. It then began to reach for her with its metallic claw.

"HEY SCRAP HEAD!" a bold voice yelled making the bot look up

With a loud BANG the robots head was blasted off its body, though it appeared to be still moving. The cocking of a gun followed by another gunshot sent the body flying back. Connie looked on in awe at what happened, just as a hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her up.

"Get behind me!" Sam Lane yelled getting in front of the child armed with a shotgun

Connie followed his words without hesitation getting up and running towards her parent's arms who hugged her tightly

"Get to the boardwalk, hide in one of the buildings. GO NOW!" Same ordered as more soldiers ran in and provided cover fire

"Come on Connie!" Priyanka yelled taking her daughter's hand as they ran to the boardwalk. They came up to the big donut when a voice caught their attention

"In here, come here!" Jimmy Yelled gesturing for the Maheswaran's to come towards him. Which they did running inside the building

"Here in the back!" Lois yelled holding the door opened as they all ran inside shutting the door behind them

Inside the room was Lar's, Sadie, and Greg. Connie noticing the father of her friend very quickly.

"Mr. Universe!" Connie said happily

"Connie, Mr. and Ms. Maheswaran!" Greg said noticing them

"Gregory? Where's your son? Where are his guardians?" Priyanka asked

"They're… out of town at the moment." Greg said nervously

"Looks like they lucked out. What's going on there?" Doug asked

"It's been happening around the world, there was an attack on Metropolis. Didn't you guys see the news?" Lois said stepping in

"We've been busy. I'm sorry who are you?" Doug asked

"Lois Lane, nice to meet ya." Lois said looking out the door for any approaching drones

"Daily Planet's Lois Lane?" Priyanka said surprised

"The same." Lois said simply

"You're a friend of Steven's?" Jimmy asked Connie

"Um, Yes." Connie said nervously

"We're friends of his too, Jimmy Olsen nice to meet ya." Jimmy said with a smile raising his hand to be shook

"Jimmy Olsen, Steven told me about you. I follow your blog." Connie said with a smile shaking his hand

"You follow my blog!" Jimmy said happily

"Focus Olsen, we are under attack!" Lois said

"They're doing what they were trying to do in Metropolis, but Superman stopped them." Connie said

"Wait, what's going on? What do these things want?" Priyanka asked

"I don't know." Lois said

"They were stopped before they could finish what happened in Metropolis. What's going to happen to us?" Connie asked scared

"I…. I don't know." Lois said trying to hide her own fear

Suddenly a large crash filled the air and the ground shook everyone holding on for some stability. Lois looked outside and saw that the force field has wholly covered Beach City.

"But I think we're gonna findout." Lois said gritting her teeth

* * *

Superman flew faster than he has ever gone before, he could see the city. It was covered entirely with the force field, he was too late. No he wasn't too late, he was going to hit the force field at top speed. That would have to do something. He didn't care if it hurt, he didn't care if he shattered his whole arm, he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let those people die, he couldn't let it end like this. They had nothing to do with all of this, they were innocent. Superman speed increased as he reared his fist back getting ready to punch the force field.

Within the city suddenly a high pitched whirring sound filled the air. Everyone looked up at the floating spacecraft as purple lights suddenly began to flash. Something was about to happen and the residents of Beach city were powerless to stop it. Connie's breathing began to quicken as she heard the sound panic was filling her very being. Then her mother brought her in for a hug burying her face in her chest and her father joined cushioning their daughter between them. Connie took in comfort hugging her parents back.

"What's going on now?!" Lar's said panicked taking Sadie's hand

"At least Steven's going to be okay." Greg thought as he heard the whirring increase, he was afraid but had that comfort.

"I-Is this really how it's gonna end Lois? L-Lois?" Jimmy asked afraid

Lois was not listening at the moment, she was looking down the boardwalk. Considering something, something she wanted to say and someone who needed to hear it. But she would not have the chance as there was one last high pitched shriek followed by a bright light that enveloped the whole town. From the Pizza's to the Fryman's everyone saw the light until suddenly black.

* * *

Superman could see the ship was charging up for something, it was now or never. He threw his whole body into the punch ready to break something but hit nothing. Nothing but air as he tumbled across the sky having to stop himself and correct himself in mid-air. He looked around trying to figure out what just happened, and then he stared down a fear gripped his body. Where the small Beach town once stood was now nothing more than a giant crater the ocean slowly filling up the hole. Just like Kandor, Beach City met a similar fate, it was gone.

Superman slowly lowered himself to the ground as the reality of what just happened set in. All those people dead, all these powers and he couldn't do anything to save them. He fell to his knees right on the edge of the massive crater. He felt his heart rate increase as his eyes began to well up. Before however he could break out into full-on crying a hand touched his shoulder. Superman looked up to see Garnet looking down at him

"I-I am so sorry, I-I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't-." Superman said filled with despair until Garnet pulled him and hugged him

"You did the best you can. You're a Superman, but still just one man." Garnet said

"Everyone, all your friends, Steven's father, Lois, and Jimmy. They're dead." Superman whispered sadly

"No Clark, they aren't." Garnet said surprising Superman

"And we're gonna get them back." Garnet said seriously

3 minutes Earlier, Metropolis

"The Kryptonian will not reach the city in time to stop the shrinking process, Not that he could even if he got there." The voice said

"Shrinking? What the heck are you talking about?!" Amethyst yelled

"We could explain it to you, but I doubt you'll understand. How about we have someone a little more your mental Level explain it to you three. Steven if you would." The voice said playfully as the screen turned to static the gems eyes widening as they heard his name. And they full on Gasped when they saw Steven's face

"Guys, she doesn't destroy cities, she shrinks them down and puts them in bottles. Beach City and everyone in it will be alive, we can still save them. You have to-!" Steven yelled before the screen went black once again

"If it took you a moment to process what you just saw allow me to explain it to you. I have Steven Universe." The voice said sinisterly

"You-you BITCH! WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HIM!" Garnet yelled

"Again I can't hear you, so SHUT UP! I am going to propose a deal, the Kryptonian has something I want a Codex, containing all the knowledge of Krypton. I know he has it and I want it. So here's the deal in 1 hour he will come with the Codex to the area Beach City was previously in. Once he surrenders it to me, I will return your Steven and Beach City. I will leave and never return. However if he doesn't have the Codex or tries to trick me, you will never see either of them again. I suggest you inform him again once you see him, your hour begins now!" the voice said before vanishing leaving the gems in silence

Brainiac's Ship

Steven looked around worried as the ship began making weird sounds. Sounding like a factory machine making something.

"Oooooh, it's almost done." Brainiac said like a giddy child that made Steven even more nervous

Just then a pedestal rose from the ground with a plume of Steam obscuring what was on it. Brainiac happily walked over to the stand letting it rise to her height as she picked up what was on it.

"Come here Steven. We want to show you the newest addition to the collection." Brainiac said turning around and kneeling to his level holding something out

Steven felt his heart stop as he looked at what she held. In the palm of her hand behind a glass dome was Beach City, now the size of a playset. And Steven knew that all the people were still inside now toy sized and in the hands of a crazy alien. He was now no longer the only captive of Brainiac.

* * *

( _ **Note: Well** ** _,_ that was one heck of a chapter, the pieces are falling into place for the climax of this story. And I promise it will be an exciting ride. If you like what you've read then leave and review. I will respond to it ASAP. Till next time everyone. :)**_


	26. Chapter 25: The Bottled Beach City

**Superman/Steven Universe:**

 **The Shield of Hope**

 _ **(Note: Coming at ya'll with another chapter of Shield of Hope, The last setup chapter before we reach the climax. I am so excited and proud that I got this far and you all stuck with me. I hope I can deliver with what's left of this story. For Now enjoy. ;)**_

 **Chapter 25**

Beach City Crater

"So everyone is alive?" Superman said happily

"Yes, but this creep has Steven. Moreover, we don't know where they are." Pearl says

"But their all alive, which means we have a chance to save them. There's still hope." Superman said optimistically

"For now." Garnet said grimly

"Wow looking on the dark side, huh?" Amethyst said

"It's hard not to." Garnet said rubbing her arm

"As long as there's hope there's a chance. We're gonna do this." Superman said reassuringly making her smile

"Now all we have to do is figure out where Steven is being held." Garnet said

"Lola!" Superman said in realization

"The fortress would have the tools needed to track them down." Pearl said

"Then wait are we waiting for! Let's get back and see if she can help us." Amethyst said enthusiastically

The heroes looked over the crater of the once peaceful Beach town determined to return things to the way they were. No matter where they had to go or what they faced, they would return peace to the Earth and protect the innocent. With bravery filling their very beings they took off to find the location of their newest foe.

Beach City, Location Unknown

Lois's eyes fluttered open as she groaned looking up at the ceiling of the big donut. She rolled onto her belly with a groan trying to pick herself up. Her guts felt weird she felt like she wanted to throw up. She spat out a little saliva onto the floor with a groan, her vision was slightly blurred as she scanned the area. However, her hearing came back first hearing many moans, her vision finally returned as she saw the others laying on the ground. Lois picked herself up onto shaky legs using the counter to help herself up.

"Ji-Jimmy…. Greg." Lois groaned trying to regain some strength

Instead of Jimmy and Greg, it was Connie who woke up next. Her eyes were opening to see the unconscious Lars and Sadie in front of her. She tried to move but realized she was still in the embrace of her parents who were also unconscious.

"Mom, d-dad, wake up." Connie said shaking them making them stir and wake up

Lois had gone over to her friend trying to wake her up, shaking him until his eyes finally opened and he let out a groan.

"Wh-ugh-what happened? What's going on?" Jimmy slurred rubbing his head

"On your feet Olsen, we're alive." Lois said

"Really? Are you sure this isn't heaven?" Jimmy groan leaning up

"Heaven doesn't have donut shops Jimmy." Lois said helping him up

"My version does." Jimmy said getting on his feet

"Wake Greg, I'll get the others." Lois said running to the back

She found the awake Connie helping her wake her parent, who groggily groans and slowly released Connie to rub their heads.

"Wh-where are we?" Doug asked

"Co-Connie, is Connie okay?" Priyanka asked

"She's fine Miss, she's right here." Lois said as she propped the family up on the wall

Lois decided to give them a moment to rest going back to Jimmy who was helping Greg to his feet. Seeing he was okay, Lois chose to exit the building to see what may have happened outside. She was met with a shining sun, blue skies, and fluffy clouds a picture-perfect sky. Lois looked down the boardwalk not seeing any of the drones from before though a few soldiers were lying on the ground unconscious. Greg and Jimmy walked out onto the boardwalk to join Lois them to being surprised by the sudden return to normality.

"I-is it over? They're gone?" Greg asked

"And we're still alive!" Jimmy said happily

"Something's not right here." Lois said looking up at the moving clouds

"Lois for once can you look at the field for the flowers. It's over we're okay." Jimmy said shaking Lois's arm

"It doesn't make sense, why the big show? The robots, the dome, the laser. Why go through all of that only for nothing to happen it doesn't make any sense. In metropolis, they were determined to stop Superman and the gems from stopping them, for what nothing I don't buy it." Lois said just as Lar's, Sadie, and the Maheswaran's exited and joined them

"Oh thank god it's all over." Lars said happily looking at the sky

"Mom, Dad, do you hear that?" Connie asked

"Hear what sweetie?" Priyanka asked

"There's no sound." Doug said looking around

"Exactly, what happened to all the birds?" Connie said worriedly

Lois walked down to the boardwalk and woke up the groggy soldiers shaking them awake to answer her questions.

"Come on Soldier where's General Lane?" Lois asked

"M-main Street fighting those things." The soldier groaned removing his helmet while the other threw up on the ground

Lois then moved down the boardwalk passing the building where many other of the Beach City residents were waking up as well. She came off the Boardwalk and ran towards Dewey Park, she stood in front of the Statue in the park looking around.

"Lois!" Sam said standing with a bunch of soldiers and running towards his daughter

"Dad?!" Lois said surprised by his tone. He ran up and hugged her, lifting her up in an impressive feat of strength

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! Did you get hurt?!" Sam asked extremely worried

"Uh, dad, I'm all right. You can put me down, people are watching." Lois said embarrassed as her father put her down

"I was just….. Worried." Sam said realizing what he just did. The two share a moment of awkward silence between the two

"Hey Lois wait up!" Jimmy yelled as he ran towards them followed by Greg, the Maheswaran's, the Pizza's, the Fryman's, as well as Lars and Sadie.

Many of the residents of Beach City were gathering in at the park confused at what just happened.

"Are they all gone?"

"Why did they do that?"

"My guts feel like they went through a blender."

"My head hurts."

"What's going on?"

All the people murmured wondering what just happened and if they were safe. Mayor Dewey stood before his people Megaphone in hand.

"Everyone remain calm. The danger appears over." Dewey said trying to calm everyone down

"But why did all this happen?" Kofi asked

"Where did all those weird Robots go?" Vidalia asked

"Are these robots connected to the Sneeple?" Ronaldo ask

"Is it finally over?" Kiki asked worriedly

"Okay, okay everyone calm down. You will have your answers." Mayor Dewey says into the megaphone

"General Lane we need some answers." Dewey whispered to Lane

Lane groaned before taking the Megaphone and stepping in front of the crowd.

"Attention Citizens of Beach City, though it seems the danger has passed we all must remain vigilant. I ask of you all too please go back to your homes and allow us to search the area for any threats. Once we are sure the area is safe we will let you know what is going on." Lane said before returning the Megaphone to the Mayor

"There will be no need General, Everything will be explained soon." A loud voice said getting everyone's attention

All the soldiers and citizens looked around confused wondering where the voice came from. The volume of the voice made it sound like it came from a speaker.

"Where the heck…?" Jimmy said looking around for the source as well

Just then from the sky a blue beam shot down towards the ground. Dewey and Sam noticed this and quickly got out of the way. The beam landed in front of the massive crowd as they looked on in awe. The glow illuminated the whole area until it slowly died down getting thinner steadily revealing a figure. So once it was gone entirely Brainiac stood before the crowd towering over everyone there. They all looked at this strange being in pure shock, while Brainiac had a semi-pleased look on her face.

"What in the world?" Lois whispered staring at this green creature

"Actually beyond your world Ms. Lane." Brainiac said letting her eyes wander towards Lois without moving her head and giving her a grin that sent a shiver up her spine

"Residence of Beach City and those few lucky visitors to come along for the ride, we are Brainiac." Brainiac says with a small bow

"Pffft, Brainiac, seriously." Jenny whispers with a stifled giggle

"Yes Jenifer Seriously." Brainiac says annoyed looking at the teen making her yelp.

"And before we get any other pointless questions delaying this orientation. We know everyone in this city from you Fryman to you William Dewey." Brainiac says surprising the two

"We know your blood type Laramie Barriga, of your absentee father Sour Cream, and of Sergeant Martin's failing online writing and drawing career." Brainiac said shocking everyone and making the Sergeant embarrassed

"From blood type to social security numbers to browser history, we know every person within the confines of this city more than most of the people you're standing next to. So does everyone understand now that, that's cleared up?" Brainiac asked looking out to the crowd of shocked faces

"… What do your reptilian overlords want with us?" Ronaldo yelled through the crowd

"…. For the sake of time, We are just going to start ignoring everyone, especially you." Brainiac said coldly. After taking a moment to clear her throat

"Citizens of Earth allow me to graciously say, Your Welcome." Brainiac says with a grin

"Due to recent annoyances we were forced to change plans for our preservation of your species and your fine little town was chosen. Aren't you all so lucky?" Brainiac said

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sam yelled

"I am talking about the survival of your entire species General Lane. By my Calculations your planet is on a downward spiral to its destruction. It cannot be halted or reversed, the Earth's destruction is inevitable. Also, thanks to me, you all will be the surviving members of your race. Thanks to me you will all live on in my collection." Brainiac said raising her hands as the crowd murmured confused by everything

"Collection? What?" Lois said confused

"Yes and as a part of my collection you will-." Brainiac said but was stopped

"What's going on who are you talking to?" Steven's voice said coming from nowhere sounding worried

"Steven?" Greg said recognizing his son's voice, many other residences recognizing it as well

"Please Steven I am in the middle of something, keep your voice down." Brainiac said like an annoyed mother turning her head towards Jimmy making him yelp though it was clear she wasn't looking at him

"Steven? Steven here's wha-how?!" Greg said starting to panic

"You're talking to them aren't you, my friends? Is that what you're using?" Steven's voice said accusingly

"Steven I am trying to explain the current situation to-hey stop that, let that go!" Brainiac said annoyed as suddenly her image moved almost like she was standing in front of a camera and it was jerked to the side

The crowd looked on in confusion as there were sounds of Straining and metal creaking until finally to everyone's surprise Steven face suddenly appeared in front of the crowd. Many of the people screamed in shock and surprise, but Greg stood there wide-eyed.

"S-Steven, STEVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Greg yelled terrified running towards the giant head of his son

"Dad! I can see you and hear you! I can see everyone, I'm so glad your all safe." Steven said relieved

"Steven, why, HOW!" Greg said panicking

"She's using this weird Camera to talk to guys." Steven said squinting his eyes looking at whatever kind of device he was holding

"No I mean what are you doing with… her? Where are you? Why aren't you….. where you're supposed to be?" Greg said calming down a bit as to not reveal the Kent's names

"That Metallo guy came in and kidnapped me, bringing onboard to Brainiac's spaceship." Steven explained

"SPACESHIP!" Greg said as he began to pant holding his chest

"Breathe Universe before you pass out." Jimmy said helping Greg sit down

"Steven!" Connie said bursting through the crowd to meet Steven

"Connie! Oh no today's when you visit, you're trapped here too." Steven said worriedly

"Steven what's going on?" Connie asked

"You said John attacked you? Where is he?" Sam asked

"You need to listen I think Brainiac is a gem and she just- ack!" Steven yelled as he was suddenly pulled up

Everyone gasped in shock as the Camera device pulled back to reveal Brainiac holding Steven up by his shirt collar.

"That was very rude Steven." Brainiac said annoyed glaring at Steven

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!" Greg yelled

"Ah Gregory, we almost forgot you were here. We want to take a moment to thank you for creating such a magnificent specimen and sustaining him despite your obvious faults. We assure you your hard work will not go to waste." Brainiac said looking at Greg, leaving him stammering trying to understand what's happening

"LET STEVEN GO!" Connie yelled her parents holding her back though her words did catch Brainiac's attention

"Young Connie Maheswaran, I assure you Steven is the safest he can be. You all are in our care." Brainiac said

"Your Care? What are you talking about?" Lois asked

"Ah right before I was so rudely interrupted I was talking about this." Brainiac said as the image of her and Steven vanished. Everyone looked around and murmured confused wondering what was happening. Just then Lois looked up and her eyes widened, everyone began to look up and saw what she saw. The crowd erupted into terrified screams as they saw the blue sky opening up revealing that it was fake and showing a dark starry void. However, evenmore terrifying as the sky vanished they saw Brainiac's giant face grinning down at them with amusement. Once the sky was gone and the Giant Brainiac revealed, it began to move to get closer to Brainiac's face.

* * *

"As we said residence of Beach City, Welcome to the collection." Brainiac said with a grin

"You put them down right now!" Steven yelled angrily

"Steven, please lower your voice. Yelling is not going to improve your situation." Brainiac said as she began to balance the bottled beach city on her metallic finger perfectly

"N-NO! Stop please, don't drop them!" Steven begged

"We went through much hard work to get this, we are not going to drop them. That'd be impossible for us." Brainiac said offended by what he said

"D-don't shake them please." Steven whimpered

"Oh Steven you don't need to worry about them. They are perfectly safe within the confines of this container, they can't feel any outside force and the subjects will remain completely stable. Look." Brainiac said as she began to shake the bottle Steven screaming out in fear.

* * *

Within the bottle Beach City was still fine feeling none of the shaking, the citizens, however, could see that it was happening and were all freaking out and screaming. Many people ran away while others stayed and held onto the nearest thing fearing that the world was going to shake.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Lar's cried holding to a light pole.

Brainiac then reappeared before the crowd looking amused at the scared citizens who were now looking at her with fear.

"My dear Humans, there is no need for you to fear us. We have saved you, with us you will live on and prosper till the end of the universe. Safe from all its dangers." Brainiac said

"Y-You shrunk us! You shrunk us down and trapped us like rats." Connie said horrified

"Actually based on the data we are getting your Earth rodents would not be contained so easily like this, you're more along the lines of something stationary like a rock." Brainiac said

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Lois yelled

"We are Brainiac, we have a 10th level intellect, on our way to 11. We are preservers of knowledge and we do not appreciate your tone Ms. Lane. I believe a thank you is in order." Brainiac said looking at Lois annoyed

"Thank you?! Oh I'll give you a Thank You, when I come up there and-!" Lois yelled only to be stopped by Sam

"Ah good general we suggest that you improve upon you spawns attitude if she wished to live in this ecosystem." Brainiac said

"Listen you, you don't threaten my daughter! Moreover, you sure as hell don't take a bunch of innocent people, shove them in a bottle, and expect a Thank you. I swear to god once we get out-!" Sam said defiantly

"You'll do what General? You're smaller than an Earth Ant, trapped in an indestructible container, and currently floating high above your planet's moon. There is no scenario where you escape, so we suggest you all get used to your new living conditions." Brainiac said glaring at Lane Sam making him click his tongue since he had no idea of what to do.

"Superman and the gems will save us." Steven said grabbing the camera again much to Brainiac's annoyance

"Superman?" Lois asked filling with hope

"Yeah she called them earlier and told them that she has me, their gonna come and get us out." Steven said happily filling the citizens with hope

"You believe that Steven?' Brainiac said amused

"Yes I do, you claim to be smart but it was a really dumb move using me as a hostage. The gems and Superman are gonna bust in and bring us back to Earth!" Steven said

"Oh by the time their up here that will be quite impossible, since your Planet will be destroyed." Brainiac said simply

"I-you-what?" Steven said scared and confused

"Within the next Earth hour we will have all the needed data on your planet. At which point we will destroy your solar systems sun. The resulting Supernova will swallow the planet incinerating it to space dust." Brainiac said shocking everyone

"I-that's-just-WHY!" Lois yelled

"Well if we don't do it and leave your planet will grow and adapt until it's inevitable end. So then we would have to come back and update the data, get new samples and that would be a hassle. This will be so much easier." Brainiac said

"YOU ARE GOING TO BURN OUR PLANET BECAUSE IT MAKES YOUR LIFE EASIER!" Lois yelled angrily

"Yes, we are. However, as we said your planet will live on. We will be the sole holder of your world's history and everything about, it will be our to hold forever and another addition to our brilliant knowledge. Ours and no one else's." Brainiac said

"You-that's-y-you won't get away with this! My friends are gonna stop you and kick your butt!" Steven said trying to sound defiant

"Oh I believe it won't be my butt their kicking, in fact we believe they'll be quite hesitant once we're done with you." Brainiac said sinisterly

"Wh-what do you mean?" Steven said worriedly

"It's the reason I brought you here. Steven, I want your body!" Brainiac said proudly

Everyone in the bottle just heard what she said and were dead silent shock on their faces, the only voice in the silence was Greg who was screaming horrified. At that moment the three gems on Brainiac's forehead flashed a bit and her eyes widened.

"Oh we are so sorry. We just received new data of what phrase means to you humans. What we meant is that we literally want your body, to control and walk around in like it was my own." Brainiac said wishing to clear up the misunderstanding. Though the citizens were still silent in shock and Greg was still screaming

"I-No-Why do you-?!" Steven said scared backing away from Brainiac as she walked towards him

"Because Steven, you are my next step in evolution. We can see it in your potential, a limitless potential that you cannot grasp. However, with our intellect and your body, we will be able to ascend all the closer to our perfection." Brainiac said

"Y-you can't do that!" Steven said

"Why not we've done it before. We promise Steven you won't feel a thing, it'll be like falling asleep." Brainiac said

"Y-y-you can't have my body!" Steven said

"Oh Steven, it adorable that you think you have a choice." Brainiac said with a smile and a sinister glint in her eye that sent a shiver up Steven's spine

"RUN STEVEN!" Greg yelled hoping his son would hear

But he did and Steven turned and ran for the door, much to Brainiac's amusement. The door quickly shut trapping him with her. As he slammed on the door something grabbed him by the back of his shirt and back towards Brainiac who grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"See that kind of thinking is why you can't unlock your potential, where would you even go Steven? Your body will be in much better care once we take control, though we do have some modifications we should do before the transfer. A wireless spinal graft, some reinforced skeletal structure, maybe change the eye color. It's best to get started right now, we already have your uniform ready for when we insert ourselves into your brain." Brainiac said

"You can't have my Brain, I'm using it." Steven said holding his head

"Yeah rarely. Now come on let's get you to the prep room." Brainiac said as she walked towards the door

"NO! STEVEN! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO NOW!" Greg yelled unable to do anything many of the Beach City residents joining in with him, until

"Spatial anomaly detected." A robotic voice said making Brainiac stop in her tracks

"Where is it coming from?" Brainiac asked

"Within the ship, origin point Earth." The voice said

"Impossible Earthlings don't have the tech need for teleportation, and the gems certainly don't have it either. The Kryptonian maybe, how did he-?" Brainiac murmured until in the very center of the room and massive Pink Portal opened up

"What in the…?" Brainiac said looking at it in confusion

Then from the Portal Lion and Krypto emerged fangs bared and charging at Brainiac. Brainiac didn't have time to react as Krypto's teeth dug into her arm making her scream out in pain letting Steven go and fall to the floor, only for Lion to catch him and get him away from Brainiac.

"LION, KRYPTO!" Steven said happily

Brainiac screamed as Krypto kept biting onto her arm. Sparks began flying out of the wound along with a strange purple liquid. Under the green flesh metal could be seen, circuitry and wires as she tried to pry the dog off.

"That crest, you're the Kryptonians?" Brainiac screamed at the dog, only for it to continue biting its eyes glowing red

Krypto then fired a beam of heat vision right into Brainiac's eyes making her scream more. She finally used her free hand to cover the dog's eyes and stop the beams, though the flesh around her eyes was now black and burned. Brainiac roared as she raised her arm and Krypto into the air before slamming the superdog onto the ground making him yelp and let go.

"YOU DISGUSTING, VILE-HOW DARE YOU INFECT US WITH YOUR FILTHY PATHOGENS!" Brainiac cursed as she kicked Krypto in the stomach and into a wall

"KRYPTO!" Steven screamed worried only for Lion to roar at Brainiac

Brainiac quickly turned around and growled at the animal holding her wounded arm, and looking through her damaged eyes.

"We have data on this Earth mammal, but there something different about it. What is that!" Brainiac growled

"He's Lion, he's my friend, and you just hurt one of his!" Steven yelled as Lion roared again this time releasing a Concussive roar at her

Again Brainiac was caught off guard by the attack as it slammed into her sending her into a wall with a grunt. Her ears were ringing when Lion pounced on her and tried to bite into her throat. Brainiac screamed as she held the beast back straining as the fangs got closer.

"GET OFF US YOU BEAST!" Brainiac yelled as she fired two elbows onto the back of Lion's head followed by a punch to his cheek that sent him flying towards the Beach City bottle knocking it off its pedestal

Steven noticed this and quickly caught it before it could touch the ground. Brainiac however let out a pained scream as the wires attached to her help her up to her feet. She hissed as she looked at the gaping wound on her arm sparks and purple liquid spewing from it. She looked at it in disgust.

"HOW-DARE-YOU!" Brainiac growled looking at the two animals

"Give it up Brainiac, it's three against one now. So you sure can't take all of us with one arm!" Steven said as he put Beach City back on its Pedestal Lion and Krypto standing and growling at her.

Brainiac glared at them, but a small smile came onto her face as she held her wounded arm. Then with a yell she tore her arm from its socket with a single pull more sparks and purple blood spewing out. More of the metallic inner working of her body more easily seen. She then threw it to the ground before a horrified Steven

"NO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT ON, IT GET'S BETTER!" Steven yelled scared and disgusted looking at the twitching appendage

Brainiac simply smiled as from the ceiling and floor multiple machines emerged and zeroed in on the area her arm previously was. Then to Steven shock they began building Brainiac a new arm, quickly putting machine's together and inserting them quickly making a robot arm. The robot arm was then sprayed with a green substance that made her green flesh. The devices also worked on her eyes peeling away the burned flesh and putting in the fresh skin. Under a minute the machine retreated and Brainiac stood looking like nothing happened. Craning her neck and growing a sinister grin on her face.

"Or-just-build-yourself a new one that's cool." Steven said freaked out

The two super-pets had a moment of hesitation, but quickly charged Brainiac to attack. Brainiac looked at the two in disgust charging herself and grabbing the two out of the air by the throats. As they squirm two cables attached Brainiac's back disconnected from the ground and wrapped around the pets head. Then purple electricity began to surge through them and into the pets. Steven cried out in fear as the animals howled in pain the energy coursing through them. Brainiac finally stopped letting the animal's bodies go limp.

"Still alive huh? Restrain these two, I could learn something from a good dissection." Brainiac said letting them go as two tentacles came out of the floor and wrapped around them. Brainiac then looked at the scared Steven with a look of Disgust on her face.

"You let that….. thing touch you! We can't begin the transfer with its filthy Earth bacteria covering you. We just finished the decontamination process and now we'll have to start again from square one. TAKE HIM AWAY!" Brainiac said as more tentacle came in and restrained Steven covering his mouth and carrying him out of the room

"STEVEN!" Connie yelled as she watched him struggle to try to escape

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Jimmy yelled

"And as for the rest of you, we will require some physical samples from you all to put on record. Our associates will handle that so please be respectful." Brainiac said regaining her composure

"Associates?" Greg asked

"Yes, we have received data saying that music calms humans down. So to help make this go smoothly we will be playing classical Earth music, enjoy." Brainiac said coldly

Just then from nowhere classical music began to play throughout the town. Everyone looked around confused wondering what was going on. While Peedee was looking he noticed something and quickly let everyone know by screaming and pointing at it. Everyone turned and gasped to see a huge robot spider climbing atop a building staring them down. Soon three more appeared and made their way to the crowd as chaos erupted. Brainiac watched coldly as she could see the humans running and the soldiers firing on her machines.

"You all appear to be distressed. We will turn up the music." Brainiac said doing so and then walking away

She stopped before her removed damaged arm looking at it with disgust as it twitched and spewed purple blood.

"Destroy it." Brainiac growled

The arm was contained in a dome and with a massive flash was turned into dust. That dust was then sucked away and ejected out into space.

"WE WANT THIS WHOLE ROOM SCRUBBED! WE DON'T WANT A SINGLE MOLECULE OF THAT PLANET THOSE BEASTS MAY OF BROUGHT IN ON OUR SHIP!" Brainiac yelled angrily as she left the room Steven noticing how she acted before being brought out as well

The Fortress of Solitude

"Lola where are you?" Superman yelled as she and the gems entered the main hall

"At the computer Kal-El. Come over we have something to show you." Lola said

"Did she said we?" Amethyst asked as they went to the computer

"Lola, it's Steven…." Pearl said

"I know, the copy I left at the Kent Farm was destroyed. Don't worry Kal-El they are safe, I sent another copy to check on them. I am so sorry for this failure, if I was downloaded into that copy I could've fought better and saved Steven." Lola said apologetically

"It's all right Lola a lot was going on. Also, you were helping us, we can't be mad at you." Pearl said

"Without you we would've been sunk. But now you can help us again, by helping us figure this out." Amethyst said making Lola smile

"Now what was this about us?" Garnet asked

"Ah yes, are you still there Dr. Hamilton?" Lola asked facing the screen

"Yes, I'm still here Ms. Lola." Emil said his face appearing on the screen

"Dr. Hamilton?" Pearl said surprised

"Ah Ms. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Superman. Thank you all so much for saving the city, though it looks like whatever this threat is appears to have taken another city." Hamilton said sadly

"What is this Lola?" Superman asked

"Dr. Hamilton is quite intelligent, if you remember together we were able to figure out the ships weak point for you to exploit. So as I'm sure you already know, he has been tracking a strange signal for quite some time. The same signal that came when the first address started and the one you just got." Lola said

"I have been tracking them, but I lacked the technology needed to see where it came from, until Ms. Lola tapped me into whatever system you're using. And I believe we found its source." Emil said with a smile

"All right! Point us to whose butt needs kicking." Amethyst said pounding her fist to her palm

"Well the thing is heroes, this signal is not coming from….. Earth." Emil said

"Yes, it appears that the signal is coming from above Earth atmosphere and maybe even beyond." Lola said

"They're in Space?!" Superman said shocked

"STEVEN'S BEEN TAKEN TO SPACE!" Pearl yelled scared

"Yes, but we don't think it's that far….. in space terms. The source has to be in the planets range for the signal to go out, so I hypothesize that they are stationary at the moment." Emil said

"But how are we supposed to get to space?" Garnet asked

"I've never flown above Earth's atmosphere before, and I don't think breathing in space in one of my super-powers." Superman said

"Don't worry you won't have to. We still need to find the source's exact location, but I have just the thing to get you out there." Lola said with a smile

"All right, Lola!" Amethyst said

"Lola, do you think we could talk for a moment?" Superman asked

"Oh sure Kal-El, Dr. Hamilton I'll be back." Lola said to the screen before turning it off and facing the team

"Lola… what happened in Metropolis was what Happened to Kandor. This is the same thing isn't it?" Superman asked

"… Yes Kal-El, I'm afraid so." Lola said sadly

"And you never figured out what it was that did it?" Garnet asked

"It happened so suddenly and so fast. Everyone assumed it was the gems, but Jor-El knew this was something else. And it appears to have gotten stronger since then." Lola said

"Lola, this thing knows that there is a Kryptonian on Earth, it's looking for me." Superman asked

"Master El I swear I will let nothing….." Lola said getting up

"Lola, I'll be fine. If it wants me, it'll get me." Superman said confidently though Lola still looked worried

"This thing seems to think that Superman possesses the Kryptonian Codex. What happened to it after the attack on Kandor?" Pearl asked

"…. It was moved to Krytponoplis and put under heavy security. However, during Zod's failed coup the chamber was broken into and the Codex gone. We believe that Zod was trying to take it for himself, but was destroyed during the battle." Lola said

"Are you sure?" Garnet asked

"As sure as I can be." Lola said

"Well we don't have this Codex thing, hopefully they'll take a whip to the face instead." Amethyst said

"Lola you seem tense." Superman said worriedly

"Heh, how could I not be? It's happening again." Lola said rubbing her arm

"Don't worry Lola, we can stop this. I swear I'll protect this planet and you." Superman said with a smile

"… But I'm supposed to protect you." Lola said sadly making Superman frown

"It won't be too long till me and Dr. Hamilton find something. Rest I'll call you when we have them." Lola said sitting back down and facing the screen her back turned to them

The gem shrugged and left while Superman stayed for a moment

"Lola, we can do this, together, all of us. We're going to give it our all and stop whatever is happening. You gotta hold onto that Hope." Superman said

"Hm." Lola said with a nod still typing on the keyboard her back still turned to Superman

Superman nodded and walked away, unaware that Lola's eyes were bright. She had left this body for another one. One that was deep in the fortress in a part Superman didn't know existed. Under the fortress in the icy waters was a massive chamber of crystal and ice. From the icy wall a Lola copy emerged shaking some frost off its body.

"Has it been that long since I've been here?" Lola said to herself wiping off the frost

She then went deeper into the chamber opening a door and being bathed in brilliant blue light. She entered the room to find a massive glowing crystalline structure that gave off a light hum. Lola walked up to the structure rubbing her hand against the smooth surface. She then tapped the face of it making a compartment open up, looking inside Lola saw a Crystal Shard as long a pencil and as thick as three hotdogs with the El crest engraved into it. The shard was in the center of the structure and glowed in rhythm with it. Lola lightly touched the crystal Shard her mind wandering back to years ago.

Arctic Two Years ago

Clark Kent trekked through the frozen wasteland in a thick red coat, forcing his way through the blistering winds. Clark had been traveling the world to figure out who he was and what he was meant to do. His parents knew that he was too big for Smallville and happily let him go once he graduated college. He had been many places from Africa, to Germany, to Japan. He has met so many different people, and experienced so many things. But throughout all of it there were two constants. One he wanted to help people, everywhere he went he would use his abilities in secret to help the people of the area. He saved lives and it felt good, he knew this is what he wanted to do. The second thing was that he still didn't know who he was. He knew who Clark Kent was, but he didn't know who this other him was. The one that fell from the sky, the alien, he knew nothing of where he came from.

Clark stood before a massive frozen lake. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the Crystal shard he has held onto since he was a baby. The only thing of his alien heritage that he had. He also felt this strange connection to it, like it was watching over him. And somehow deep inside he knew it had all the answers. Back then he was scared to ask afraid of what he might learn. But now he was ready, good or bad he needed to know. No matter what He was Clark Kent of Smallville, farm boy, and son of Johnathan and Martha Kent. Clark held up the shard and took a breath.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I somehow always knew you were watching me. That when the time was right you'd give me the answers of where I'm from and why I'm here. I don't care what it may be, I'm ready to learn. Please show me." Clark said to the shard

From within the shard Lola smiled "It's time."

The shard then began to glow bright, much to Clark's amazement. It then started to burn a feeling new to Clark making him drop the shard with a yelp onto the frozen lake. The Shard immediately melted the ice sinking into the cold waters. Clark panicked for a moment seeing the shard sink wanting to go after it but stopped when he felt something, the ice was rumbling. Before he could react a massive crystal shard erupted from the ice. With a panicked scream he tried to run only for another shard to emerge before him, soon more and more began to surround him and grow to reach the sky. Clark looked up seeing the crystals slowly start to encase him making a ceiling and covering him in darkness. Clark began to breathe heavily not understanding what was happening. Then there was light, the crystal themselves began to glow illuminating the room and revealing Clark stood in a massive empty hall.

"What in the-?" Clark marveled looking up until there was another rumble

Clark turned around to see from the ground another large shard emerged about a foot shorter than him. And then the shard began to cut itself, pieces of it falling off like an artist chiseling marble. Clark stared in awe at this until what looked like a crystal mannequin stood before him. The Mannequins body glowed as a thin layer of pale skin began to form over its crystal form, it built fingernails, long black hair, and even a strange one-piece blue suit with the familiar symbol on its chest.

The figure looked female and stood before Clark with its eyes closed. Clark looked around nervously not sure what just happened or what he should do. Before he could say something the figure's eyes opened startling him and began to scan the area around itself.

"Um… Hi." Clark said with a wave

The figure then began to move it's limps making creepy crack sounds as it did, like it had just started using them. Clark getting more scared backed away as the female figure began to bend stretching its body out, until once again focusing on him.

"Okay….. I think I'm just going to go now." Clark said nervous backing away

"…. It's time." She whispered

"What?" Clark said

"It-is-finally-TIME!" She yelled excited running at him like a maniac

Clark let out a scream as he turned and ran only for the woman to wrap her arms around his waist pinning his arms. And then much to his surprise she lifted him up and swung him around like a toy.

"It's time, it's time, it's time, it's time, IT IS TIME!" She yelled happily swinging him around

"Time-for what?!" Clark gagged since she was crushing him slightly

He got no answer but was instead flung into the air with a happy cry. Clark flailed as he fell to the ground only to be caught by the woman again.

"Oh look at you, look at your face, your so handsome." She squeed squeezing his cheeks

"Ma'am please stop." Clark asked

"Oh of course! You are my master after all!" Lola said getting up

"I-I'm sorry what? I'm not your master." Clark said confused

"Of course you are Master…. El." Lola said as she looked at Clark with a small smile

"It's….. been so long since I said that. And you….. you look just like your father Kal-El." Lola said with a smile

"Kal-El? My Father? What are you… wait a minute. Wait a minute I remember you! You're the Blue Fairy, you appeared over my bed since I was 5. Ma and Pa said it was a dream, but you are real. And you're here, why? Who are you?" Clark asked

"I am Kryptonian Servant Shard 707V, I have served the house of El for millennia. I was chosen by you father Jor-El and your Mother Lara to protect you and when the time is right to teach you of your heritage Kal-El of Krypton." Lola said with an elegant bow

"I-I don't understand." Clark said

"I know Master El, but in time you will. Come, there is much for you to learn." Lola said extending her hand. Clark looked at it for a moment, but then took it letting Lola guide him deeper into this massive ice fortress

Present Day

Lola smiled as she finished her memory looking at the shard and gently rubbing it. Sighing as her finger touched the crest.

"You've learned so much Kal-El and ho you have used your gifts. Your parent would be so proud of you. You found your purpose." Lola said

She then gripped the shard and then pulled it out of the structure. The massive construction and the shard then began to glow less bright and the humming slowly died down.

"I have my purpose Kal-El and that is to protect you, no matter what." Lola said as she stared at the shard

* * *

 _ **(Note: And here we are the final Battle is upon us. Can the Heroes save Steven, Beach City, and the Bottled City of Kandor? You'll have to wait and find out. Also as a side note to people who follow me for Batman v Superwoman, I am going to focus on this story until it's done before I try doing that again. Don't worry we are close tot he conclusion with this. If you like what you've read leave a comment I will reply ASAP)**_


End file.
